Top's and Bottom's
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: Anastasia Steele a high school girl moved from Vegas to Detroit where she meets the school hottie, Christian Grey. They got separated by horrible events. Years later Ana and Christian meet again and now their both adults. Will Christian let Ana slip through his fingers again? Or, will their roles be reversed? Who's going to be the Top and who is going to be the Bottom?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTIONS**

Hello, new reader my name is Anastasia Steele, but Ana for short. I'm 13 years old but will be 14 in a few months. My mother Carla recently found herself a new man and they are now engaged for five months and by the looks of it mom and her new fiancé Steven Cullen will get married in a couple of months and I will be her flower girl again. I'm being measured for my flower girl dress and it's already so itchy that I know I am going to hate this damn dress. We will be moving to Detroit in a two weeks. Steven just got a new job at a great new architect company that erect new skyscrapers in the city. He is an average okay guy; he is after all what mom want.

I have mom on a fairly good schedule. She usually gets something in head and go overboard on her so called business venture. So it forces me to go out and get a part time yucky jobs at a restaurant or a clothing department store to get something extra so we can keep things going in the house. It's not much $300 dollars a month for a 13 year old is a lot a money but for looking after two people with it it's not much. Before mom met Steven we struggled a bit. Mom couldn't find a good paying job. And I only got my $500 a month until we moved to Vegas. Now I have to start all over again since we moved to Detroit. I just drop off mom and Steven's dry-cleaning at the store and is walking to the mall nearby. I asked a couple of restaurants if they need any bus-boy's positions filled and two of the eleven restaurants I went to gave me jobs so I would work two days a week at each of the restaurants getting $300 a month.

With a huge smile on my face I head home to fill in my new school application to give in tomorrow at my new school. I'm starting high school this year and I have been looking forward to high school all my life. I pass the stationary slash bookstore on my way out of the mall and I got myself a bunch of new school books and three new books to read and they are classic by Jane Austin and Thomas Hardy. I head home and the heat of the last days of summer is getting to me so I walk from shade to shade. I turn the corner on our street when my eye caught a bunch of kids in the street playing street hockey.

I just watch them as I pass. On the other side of the street is a boy walking with his hands in his pant pockets looking really bad boy like with his black leather jacket on in this summer heat. He looked over to me and he double take when he looked at me. His amazing gray eyes and copper color hair with his perfect full lips and straight nose makes him gorgeous. I smiled shyly at him and walked up to my house. I open the white picket fens door and step inside. He kept staring at me from across the street. I waved at him shyly then he got such a goofy grin on his face. Being in the bad habit of biting my bottom lip when I'm nerves I finally head inside.

'Mama. I'm home.' I called as I walked through the front door.

'How did the job hunting go?' She asked whipping her hands on a tea towel as she was busy cooking something in the kitchen. It smells great unlike her other cooking adventures.

'I found two bus-boy jobs. I work two days a week at each.'

'Oh, honey I am so proud of you.'

'Thanks mama. What you're cooking? Smells great.'

'My grilled chicken and fries.'

'Yummy.' Mama smiled at me and I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. 'I handed in both of your dry-cleaning this afternoon they say it will be ready by Wednesday at noon. Don't forget to pick it up mama.'

'Okay honey. I won't forget.' She said and turn back to the cooking food. 'See I'm writing it down on the calendar.'

'Good. I'll be in my room getting my things ready for school tomorrow.' I took the stairs two at a time to my new sunny room and started to fill in my school application and got by school bag ready with the books I got and cover them in new pretty book covers and pack them in my bag as I finish covering them. I wrote on a neon green post-it a reminder of mom's dry-cleaning just in case she forgets it. Steven got home from the construction site where he helps over sees his bosses building plans. He is so full of dust. We all sat down and ate dinner it was great better then mom's dinner from last night when she tried to make homemade Chinese and it was a disaster. It cost Steven drive back to town to get us pizzas.

After dinner I got in a shower then got into bed under the ceiling fan that is on. It's the only way I can sleep in this heat. I lay in the dark listening to mom and Steven laugh downstairs. It is nice hearing mom laugh. I still don't get it why she divorced Ray. Ray the man I see as my father. My own father passed away in the war when I was just a few weeks old. Mom always say I look just like him. She shown me pictures of him yet I don't see any resemblance of him in me beside my blue eyes I got from him. Thinking back to that gorgeous boy I saw earlier, I wonder if he is in my school. He was really cute. And with that thought I finally drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

First day of school is always so chaotic. I got to the admin office and hand in my filled out application and the nice lady at the desk gave me my schedule and locker number. I head to the first class and as sure as I was breathing that boy from yesterday passed me in the hallway on my way to my class following the directions of the students I passed. He smiled at me and turned around as I just smiled and looked back at him. I finally found my class. I hand my slip to my new homeroom teacher and took in an empty seat at the back of the class. The bell rang and the first day of school starts. Our classes start off with a bang and I just know that I am going to love high school. By recess I drop off some of my books in my locker and head for the large cafeteria.

I got myself a salad and took in a seat and some of the girls in my class asked me to sit with them and so I got my few new friends. I later took out my book as the girls in my group started to go on and on about this cute guy named Christian Grey in tenth grade. They all pointed to him as they talked and sure enough it was the very same boy from yesterday and a few hours ago. He is sitting by himself reading his own book. According to the talk around the table his mother is very good general surgeon and his father is a great defense attorney.

He has an older brother Elliot in eleventh grade and a younger sister that is in junior high. I ate my salad and continue my reading. After recess we all had four more class then we get to go home. I took the school bus home and sure thing Christian got off at the same stop as me so he must life nearby. With my nose in my book I read while I walk while I keep my eye on Christian as he walked and stare at me. I was about to walk through fens gate when he jogged across the street towards me.

'Hi.' He spoke up.

'Hello.' I replied felling super shy now.

'So I see you're going to Jefferson High. How was your first day?' He asked me.

'Yes, it was okay, I guess. Oh, I'm Anastasia or just Ana for short.'

'Ana.' He smiled at me with his perfect snow white teeth. 'I'm Christian Grey. Welcome to the neighborhood.'

'Thank you. Will I have a few homework assignments to get through, so…'

'Oh, yes. Of course. Has anyone asked you to the homecoming dance yet?' He asked and I can see he is holding his breath.

'No, no one asked me. I am a terrible dancer. I was born with two left feet.' This made him chuckle. I commit that to memory it is the most amazing sound.

'Well may I take you to the dance next week?' He asked full of confidence now.

'Can I think about it and get back to you tomorrow?' I asked.

'Sure. I'll see you at the bus stop tomorrow?'

'Yes. Have a nice afternoon, Ana.'

'Thanks and you as well Christian.' He smiled broadly at me and we parted ways. Wow! The school hunk just asked me out. What am I going to wear? Slow down Ana first ask mom.

'Mom I'm home.' I yelled from the front door.

'In here sweetheart.' She called from the den as she was busy making some of her jewellery. 'So tell me how was your first day?'

'Oh it was okay I guess. The homecoming dance is next week Friday and I was wondering if I may go?'

'What you want to go to the dance honey?' Mom asked surprise with a smile on her face.

'Yeah, I sort of got a date. I told him I'll think about it and let him know tomorrow.'

'What?! A new school and a date all on your first day. Oh honey I have a feeling you're going to make a ton of new friends here.' I'm not so sure about all the jealous popular girls that wanted so badly to go with him.

'Yeah sure because I am sooo… popular around the "in" crowd.' Mama laugh at my joke.

'Okay honey you can go but promise me you will be careful and look after yourself. I would really just die if something ought to happen to you.'

'Thanks mama and I promise I'll be careful.' I gave her a kiss and head up to me room to start on my homework. I worked for hours on my homework. I knew high school was going to be great and I also know my new classes are going to be tough. I have advance English and math classes to get in to a good university after high school so I can further my education in English literature. After my homework was done and we all ate dinner. I cleaned up the kitchen and then got in a bath. After my bath I sat at my new room window and looked out over our street at our neighbors houses from my dark room. Everything is so quite and peaceful here. The occasional dog barking further down the street.

I saw Christian laying on the grass four houses down just looking up at the stars. That must be his house. I just stare at him. He must have felt eyes on him when he sat up suddenly looking around. I hid behind my curtains. He really is so hot. I still can't get over the fact that he asked me out to the dance. I just know we are going to have a great night at the dance. I also know I am going to have a really big group of intense hating bitches but I don't care. I never had a boyfriend before not that I'm saying that Christian is my boyfriend now he just asked me to the dance that is all.

I finally turn back to my room from my window and quickly pack a bag with my work clothes in them with my comfortable sneakers. I climb into bed and fell asleep dreaming of Christian Grey on his white horse and he is dressed in shining armor as he slides of his horse running to me with his sword drawn as he slays the dragon that has kept me prisoner for a very long time. He slain the dragon, cut my chains that entrapped me and carried me off as I kissed him. Even in my dreams his lips are perfect.

The following morning, I had a little bounce in my step as I came down for breakfast.

'Good morning.' I said to mom and Steven.

'Morning honey sleep well?' Mom asked while Steven read the financial paper.

'Yes, thank you.' We ate our breakfast and I have to skip off. 'Oh mama, I'll be home late. My first shift at Daisies dinner starts after school and I will only be home by nine PM.'

'Okay sweetheart. Good luck.'

'Thanks bye.' I ran out the front door to the bus stop and Christian's nose is in a book.

'So what are you reading?' I asked him. His head snaps up and smiled when he saw me.

'Good morning. I'm reading 'Midsummer night dream'.'

'Morning. Nice. I have an answer for you.' I smiled at him. Feeling my face heat up a little.

'And?' He prompted and looked all serious like he asked me to marry him.

'I would be delighted to go with you to the dance.' I spoke in a rush of nerves.

'Oh, wow. Awesome.' Our bus arrived and we stepped into the bus and took a seat together at the back of the bus. I pull out a pen and took his hand and wrote on it.

'What's all this?' He asked looking from my writing on his hand to me.

'My number silly.' I smiled.

'Oh, sweet. Here is mine.' He wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to me.

'Thank you.'

'So what are you reading?' He asked me as I pull out my own book.

'Emma from Jane Austin.' I gave him my answer.

'I read it last year for English lit class. Nice story.' He spoke matter-of-fact.

'It is.' I wanted to turn to my book when he started to speak.

'So how do you find Detroit?'

'Oh it is different nothing like Vancouver, Vegas or Jacksonville.'

'Oh, you moved from where?'

'Vegas. My mother's fiancé got a job out here and my father still lives on the military base in Vancouver.'

'Your father an army man?'

'Yes, he is a marine drill sergeant.'

'Wow, cool. So do you consider a life in the military once you're done with school?' He asked me real curious.

'No, my hand eye coordination sucks and beside I would really like to work in publishing one day, I'm afraid I love books too much.'

'I see. So which authors is your favorite then?' He asked me real intense.

'That is tough to pin it down to just one but if I have to answer I would have to say all the big British authors, Charles Dickens, Jane Austin, Shakespeare, the Bronte sister, just to name a couple. But it is really Thomas Hardy that made my fell in love with literature. Yourself, what would you like to do after school?' I asked him in return.

'Well I would really like to go into business sector.'

'That sound interesting.' I answered as our bus stop for more kids to get on.

'Really it's not boring?' He asked looking a serious again.

'No not at all. I always believe if you can put your mind to it you can achieve it.' He just nods his head.

'Do you have any lunch plans today?' He asked me.

'No. Just reading my book. Why?'

'Can we sit together at lunch?'

'Of course.' I answer to eagerly. Damn it Ana slow down.

'Nice. Would you like to do something after school?' He asked with a rather large smile on his face.

'I would really love to but I start my first of two jobs this afternoon.'

'Oh, where?' He asked taking my hand and tracing patterns on the back of my hand with his thumb.

'Daisies dinner. It's more of a necessity job then an earning of extra cash.' I blabber on.

'I see. Well then good luck with your first job today.'

'Thanks.' We finally arrived at school and Christian walked with me to my locker as I drop off some of my books. Kids are staring at us like we just landed out spaceship on the school football field.

'I hope you don't mind if I walk with you today?' He asked placing his book in his bag.

'No not at all. I enjoy your company.' I answered a little to eagerly.

'Really I'm not boring?'

'What would give you that idea?' I asked looking up in that lovely gray eyes of his.

'My mother always say I should get out more since I'm always studying or reading at home.'

'I see. So what does your mother do for a living then?' I asked already knowing the answer to these basic questions of his life, thanks to my nosy group of girlfriends.

'My mother is the best general surgeon here at Beaumont Hospital - Wayne and my father is a defense lawyer.'

'Nice. My mother is a housewife and sometimes trying some of her hair brain business schemes then I have to clean up the mess when it doesn't work out.' I just sigh heavily when I thought of her last hair brain scheme of paper Mache Christmas ornaments, that back fired completely.

'Sound like you're her mother instead of the other way around.' He aired his opinion.

'Yes, it sometimes feels like that to me. Yet someone has to be the grown up, right.' He picked up my hand again and kissed the back of it. I just looked at him. I could feel the daggers of every girl in our surroundings throwing it at me as he kissed my hand like a proper gentleman.

'May I take a little care of you Ana Steele?' He asked softly only for my ears to hear.

'If you so wish it good sir.' I bit my lip and brush my hair behind my ear as I look at him.

'Oh, I wish it sweet Ana.' He leans in and came close to my ear. 'Ana Steele, I would like you to be my girlfriend? What do you say?' I felt my face flush. It is a bit quick but I feel like already know him for years. So I made a split second decision that may alter my whole immediate future.

'Yes, Christian Grey. I would like to be your girlfriend.' I whisper into his ear. The joy on his face was priceless.

'Ever since you moved in across the street from us two months ago, I fell in love with you. You have the most amazing hair and blue eyes I have ever seen not to mention your beautiful smile.' I blush even more now with all his sweet and kind words. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Everyone we passed looked at us. Guess everyone is surprised to see the school's pretty boy hanging out with someone like me. 'Thank you.' I spoke as I unconsciously bit the corner of my bottom lip. He walked me to my first class I turned around and looked at him.

'See you at lunch.' He kissed my cheek again then jogged off to his own class. I finally sat down in my seat of yesterday. I was still trying to process all the events of this morning, I'm going to the dance with Christian perfect Grey and… I'm… his girlfriend now. My girlfriends turn to me and bombarded me with a zillion questions.

'We saw you talking to Christian Grey this morning?' Kaysea asked me.

'Yeah, he lives on my street we rode the bus together.' I looked at the seven pairs of eyes staring at me.

'And?' Lisa prompt me on.

'Ana he asked me to the homecoming dance.' They all jumped up out of excitement for me. Class started and I am grateful that Mr Johnson called the class to order. I took notes in my classes all day and by lunch time I had a ton of school work to do and a pop quiz to study for in math class. Christian waited for me at my class door and we walked together to put my books in my locker so we can have lunch. We got in line to pay for our food and then selected a table faraway from staring kids.

'So how is your day so far gorgeous?' He asked taking a bit of his pasta.

'Oh, it's hectic. I have so much homework already and I have to be at work after school.'

'Bomber. You mentioned something about two jobs. What are you doing at these jobs?'

'I'm a bus-girl at Daisie's Dinner and The Four Seasons Bistro.'

'Oh their both nice places. I've been to both of them with my parents.'

'That's nice. So tell me do you have any siblings?' I asked as I took a bit of my apple.

'Yes my brother Elliot, he is right over there by that table with all the girls sitting around him. And I have a kid sister Mia in junior high.'

'That's so nice. I'm an only child. I would have loved to have brothers or sisters but well we can't all have everything.' I drank my orange juice.

'Yes I guess. May I ask you a question now?'

'Of course.' I ate some more of my apple.

'Why do you take care of your mother like this? She should be taking care of you. You her daughter after all.'

'Mother is incurable romantic and she can't hold down a job to save her live so I pick up the roll and try to make ends meet when we were on our own before she met her fiancé Steven Cullen.'

'Sounds like a rough live.' He reached across the table and held my hand.

'You have no idea. I'm just glad Steven is a stable guy and he makes my mom happy.' I spoke in a heavy sigh then held his hand.

'Okay enough heavy talks on to lighter subject. Tell me your favourite flower, books, movies?'

'Wow, where to start. I love sunflower, roses and of course wild flowers. Books I already told you and movies is difficult since I can't always make up my mind which one is my favourite. And yours?'

'I'm not a flower guys but I love all genre books but lately it's dead souls and I have to say classic movies with John Wayne, Fred Astaire, Audrey Hepburn, and James Dean. Their movies are all so wonderful.'

'Huh…'

'What?'

'I would have never have guessed that you're a classic movie lover. All the guys today like all the guts and gory movies with aliens and zombies in them. It is quite refreshing.' I spoke up smiling at him as I through my left over apple stem away in the trash.

'Do you think so? I always thought I'm kind of a freak.'

'Why would you think that?'

'I always thought since I'm so different that there must be something wrong with me.'

'No, your perfect just the way you are, Christian please don't think that of yourself please.' I took his hand in both of mine.

'I'll try just because you asked me so nicely.'

'So tell me more about yourself please.' I asked I barely know him, beside the fact that he loves reading and his love for old classic movies.

'Well I'm adopted by Dr Grey and Carrick when I was four years old. My biological mother shot herself and her pimp at the time didn't care if I die right next to my dead mother. He would abuse me…' He trailed off and I knew this was too painful for him to talk about.

'Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore. They pain in your stunning eyes is too hard to look at. Forget I asked.'

'Thank you. Well it took me a while to, how shall we say it to get better after everything that happened and my new mother Grace took me to a child psychologist to help me get better. I still have session a few times a week and some days I have anger issues. So I just want to warn you about that now my lovely lady.' He said that and my butterfly stomach done a back flip.

'Thank you for letting me know.' I said and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He finishes his pasta and we walked to get our books for our next class. We stood by my class door and he took me in his arms for the first time. My heart nearly stopped. Oh, god he smells so nice. We just stood like this for a while not saying a word and it's more than perfect.

'Okay I know I'm jumping the gun here a little. But my mothers and Steven's wedding is in two weeks I would like for you to go with me beside I will be bored out of skull if you say no.'

'I'll talked to my parents about and get back to you.'

'Great. Thanks for lunch.' I said cupping his cheek. He held my hand to his face closing his eyes.

'You're welcome, my lovely lady.' He leans in and gave me a kiss. The first bell rang and we broke our kiss. He kissed my hand again and walk off with a rather large smile on his face. It made me laugh as I walked into my class. My phone chime letting me know I have a text. It's from Christian.

CG: I had a great time at lunch, thnx.

AS: Me to. I loved our time together. Wish we could go for that coffee you asked me for.

CG: Do you work on Saturdays?

AS: No, I don't just from Tuesdays to Fridays.

CG: Maybe we can go see a movie and then for the promised coffee afterward. What do you say?

AS: That sounds great. It's a date. XOXOXO

After that, there were no more replies since our classes officially started. More homework is piled on the ton we already have. After school Christian gave me a kiss as I got on another bus to go into town so I can start my work. I got off the bus stop near Daisies Dinner and quickly change and got busy knowing what to do. I have been a bus girl back in Vancouver and a few other places to so I know what to do. The kitchen staff are awesome people. Mostly Mexican's working in the kitchen. But they are all great. They showed me were to go with all the dirty dishes and how to load the trays for the dishwasher. And so my shift started and then the rush hour crowd started coming in and I worked my tail off.

I wipe the tables clean and then you get those awesome spiteful customers that mess up their table on purpose it is those people you want to kick their ankles and then when they bend over you knee their faces. Yet the customer is always right so you just smile and clean their table. This one particular table of mean looking guys were just these kind of jerks I was talking about and my boss stood a few feet behind me. He saw this whole scene. He walked over to them and then threw them out the door.

'Thank you.' I said then continued with my work. After closing at eight PM, I took the last bus out of town going back home. I got home at eight thirty PM. Dead on my feet I walked into the house and with a quick high to mom and Steven cuddling in front of the TV I walked tiredly upstairs and started on my homework. I was about a quarter in when there was a knock at my window. I pulled the curtains aside and it was Christian in a tree close to my window.

'Christian what are you doing? You could hurt yourself.' I spoke to him as he climbs through my window.

'I have never fallen out of a tree before. How was work?' He asked.

'Oh the usual it's work. My feet are so sore I have been out of the bus-girl game for a while.'

'You've done this before?'

'Yeah, I was a bus-girl in Vancouver and a couple of other cities before.'

'Huh… You really look tired, love.' He spoke up cupping my cheek.

'I am and I barely scrape the surface of my homework. And I have to study for a pop quiz we have in maths tomorrow.'

'Hey you'll get it done. Okay let me help you.' He offered.

'Really? You don't mind?'

'No, it only means we can spend more time together.'

'Thank you.' We sat down and he helped me with all my homework and we were done in no time. After my homework is down and studied for my quiz tomorrow while Christian lay on my double bed reading a book he picked from my bookshelf. The mathematical formulas are quite easy and I got them after a few times. I heard my mom's feet steps.

'Hide…' I whispered. He climb in under my bed just in time. I almost laughed but had to keep my pose. Mom walked into my room.

'Honey are you still up?'

'Yeah, we have a quiz tomorrow and I'm studying for it.'

'Oh okay. Sweet dreams honey.' Mom gave me a kiss on my hair then head out of my room. She closed my room door and Christian climb out from under my bed and I had to muffle my laughter.

'What?' He asked with a naughty smile on his handsome face.

'I would have never guess that the high school hotty would crawl in under my bed I had to stiffen my laughter while my mother were here.'

'Oh, you think this is funny Miss Steele.' He smiled at me as he strolls closer to me and he started to tickle me.

'No… please no… Christian please…' I pleaded but it was too late and he started to tickle me and I double over with laughter as he keep on tickling me. He later on stopped and just hover over me just looking down at me. I cupped his face. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed my touch. He kissed my palm of my one hand, then sat at the feet end of my bed.

'I have to go and take a quick shower wait here for me, please.'

'Oh, okay.' He stretched out on my bed as I took off to take a quick shower. I grab my things and I was out the door. I washed everything including my hair. I got back to my room and he was busy reading that book he was reading earlier he picked from my shelf. I folded my clothes and lay it on my chair. I comb out my wet hair then quickly blow dry it a bit. Climb into bed and next to him.

'Oh my goodness you smell so nice.'

'Th…thanks.' I felt my cheeks heat up.

'You want me to sit with you till you fall asleep?' He asked as I gave the mother of all yawns.

'That would be lovely.' I cuddle into his side and he held me to him. I fell asleep quickly and was briefly woken when he kissed my forehead.

'Sweet dreams, princess.' Then I faintly heard my window open and close and I fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Wednesday morning I wrote out a bunch of sticky notes for mom and as I came down stairs I would stick them everywhere she could see them so she will be reminded to pick up their dry cleaning. I quickly chow down my oatmeal then head out the door to wait for my bus with my nose in my maths book making sure I remember the formulas I learned last night. Christian walked up to me and pulled me in for a good morning kiss. I gave him a hug. He kissed the tip of my nose.

'Did you sleep well, Mr Grey?' I asked him.

'Did I ever, all I could do is dream about you.' He countered. 'Did you sleep well, princess?'

'Yes, like a baby. I like falling asleep next to you, Christian.'

'Did you know? Well I guess it is settled then.'

'What?' I looked back into his eyes.

'I will have to sit with you every night for the rest of my life to make sure you sleep well.' He spoke and made my heart leap of joy.

'Really you would do that for me?'

'Yes.' He answered as we stepped inside our bus. With my extra bag with clothes for my second job I start this afternoon.

'You really are a great man Christian Grey. I love that about you.'

'Really so Miss Steele what else do you love about me then?' He looked at me then laced our hands together.

'There is your incredible mind and you're a wonderful gentleman but it is your heart I love the most. You have a kind heart and I also notice that you don't like to be touched anywhere near your torso you shun away from anyone that wants to hug or show you affection yet you let me hug you around your neck.'

'Goodness Ana you're so observant. You are right my bio mothers pimp is the cause of that. I can't bear to be touch anywhere on my chest or back. But hugs around my neck is perfectly fine.' He looks off out his window at the passing scenery, his pain so clear in his reflection.

'Hey, please don't look so hurt. It squeeze's my heart into tiny piece to think how someone could have hurt and scared you so deeply. How can I make your pain go away Christian?'

'Just keep being the wonderful woman you are.'

'Very well.' I smiled up at him and lay down on his shoulder. He kissed my hair and inhale as he does. It made me smile. We arrived at school and the bus arrived late and we all had to run for our first classes. Our classes were all a bit relaxed today give me a little bit of a breather. My math's pop quiz went over in a breeze and so also the rest of our classes. At lunch time Christian waited for me at the cafeteria door. He gave me a quick kiss in front of the whole school passing us. But in that moment I really didn't care.

We finally walked into the lunch room and I had a salad today with a diet soda. We got to our table and we ate and talked about this and that and what happened yesterday at my first shift. I could see it angered Christian when I told him about the jerks of yesterday but he was relieved to hear that my boss came to my rescue. After school we made plans for Christian to come over again tonight and I have a pretty good feeling this is going to be a standing appointment between us.

I kind of like that. He gave me a good luck kiss as he sees me off to my bus then ran off to catch his own bus. My bus dropped me off in front of the Four Seasons Bistro. I changed into my work clothes and started to clean up the restaurant. By eight thirty PM I got on the bus and almost fell asleep so tire I am. I got off at my bus stop and Christian waited for me. He took my bags from me and carried them for me.

'Thank you. I am so tired tonight. I'm forcing my eye lids open as we speak.'

'Shall I carry you home then?' He asked and I could see he would really love that.

'It don't think that would be a great idea.'

'Why not?' He asked sounding a little disappointed.

'You may trip and fall and having my extra weight can drag you down.'

'Oh come on it looks like you barely weight anything.' He did pick me up and carried me.

'And what is the verdict sir?' I asked as I put my arms around his neck.

'You really barely weight anything and I am really dead serious, Ana. You should eat a bit more.'

'Wow now there you see, that make you different in an amazing kind of way. Now us girls can't be thin enough and here you are telling me to eat more to pick up weight.' I kissed his jaw as he kept on walking to my house while still carrying me and both my bags. We got to my house and I step inside and head straight for my room. I yelled a quick hello to mom and Steven in their room already. Christian was already in my room. My tree climbing boyfriend. I just chuckled and shook my head.

'What?' He asked with his amazing smile in place.

'My monkey man climbing my tree to sneak into my room.' He got such a sweet grin on his face. I came and stood beside him where he lay on my bed. 'Christian, I love you.' I spoke and looked deep into his eyes very seriously. He sat up and looked up at me and pulled me to sit in front of him.

'I love you too, Ana.' He looked at me all seriously. He gave me a quick kiss and he pushed me off to the bathroom to go take a shower. I got back and started on a few homework assignments. I looked up at the clock and it's twenty past nine PM. Gosh I am so tired. I finish up my homework and climb into bed. Christian massaged my sore feet.

'Ahg, awwe…'

'Sorry did I hurt you, love?' He asked looking at my sleepy eyes.

'No. It did hurt when you start but it is much better now. You have magic hands, angel.' I fell asleep while he rubbed my feet. He covered me after he was done and kissed my cheek as I he left again.

'Love…yo…you…Christian…' I mumble in my sleep. I heard the window close and I was gone in la-la-land.

The next morning I told mama that I have a date this Saturday and will be out. After breakfast Steven offered me a ride with him to school but I declined. It was weird he never offered before why now. Something is up with him. I walked to the bus stop trying to figure out Steven's wayward behavior this morning. Christian picked my hand up and I half smiled at him.

'What's up?' He asked picking up on my mood.

'It's my strange future step-father. I picked up something strange this morning from him.'

'Like what love?' Christian asked me.

'I'm trying to figure out what it could be but I can't put my finger on it yet.'

'No matter what I will protect you. I did tell, you I want to look after you my sweet Ana.' He cupped my cheek and I lean into his hand and held it to my face as I smiled at him.

'Thank you for being so wonderful. I just know something is off if I only knew what.' I spoke as we pick up the second bunch of kids at their bus stop.

'What made you suspicions now?'

'He suddenly offered to drive me to school. He never cared for me before and he surely haven't offered before. Why now?'

'I think you should keep track if his behavior change in any way.'

'I can do that. Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions I don't know.' I sigh and we got off the bus at school.

'Never through aside your intuition princess. Rather be cautious then careless.' He taught me a valuable lesson today.

'Really are you 16 or 46, Mr Grey?' He gave me his sexy grin and he melts my heart.

'No I'm 16 I promise you I turned 16 over the summer. The 18 of June.' He let me know.

'Oh, that is great information to have, thank you. Mine is on the 10th of September.' He pulled out his phone and stored the information on it. I wrote his birthday in my diary at my locker as I put my books in my locker with my bag for after work.

**~~~OoO~~~**

By Friday we are both in a very comfortable routine and I finally introduced him to my mother Friday morning when he came round so we can walk to the bus stop together.

'So your mom seams nice.' Christian said as we walked and something bothered me of the early hours of this morning.

'Yeah… I guess…'

'Ana, love what is wrong?' He pulled at my hand he was holding.

'How late did I fall asleep last night?' I asked him trying to figure out what time it accrued.

'A quarter to ten. Why?'

'And you left right after that right?' I kept asking.

'Yeah. What's going on?' He asked as we finally reached the bus stop.

'I jolt awake but lay still early this morning as someone. I don't know who walked through my room door and sat on my bed next to me while I slept. I felt really scared.'

'Is it the first time this happened?'

'No it was the second night. It started last night.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' He spoke a bit angrily.

'I thought I was dreaming after it happened again this morning.'

'That's it. I'm going to radio shack this afternoon and I am installing your own bedroom security that only you know of.' Christian very clearly insisted.

'You really think that is necessary?'

'I told you I'm taking care of you and if this is the only way, then I'll pay anything to keep you save my very sweet Ana.' I kissed his cheek for being so sweet and for being so over protective over me. My mother is protective in her own way but nothing like Christian is. So I just let him be himself. We got to school and our day dragged on extra-long today. By lunch time we made plans for tomorrow and we decided on what movie we are going to watch so we can work out the times. School ended earlier on Fridays and I took my bus to work and was almost instantly pushed into my work.

I got some homework to do but not a lot. We have a class project due in two weeks, but it can wait. My boss is yelling at me and I later found out it wasn't just me it was everyone and I just kept to myself and work my tail off. But ten PM I took a cab home since the buses stop running by nine PM. I got home twenty past ten PM, ate a bunch of grapes and an apple then took a deserving shower then walked back into my room. Christian was hiding in my closet waiting for me.

'Hey, my sweet Ana.'

'Hi.' I gave a brief kiss hello.

'How was work?' He asked.

'My boss had a sore tooth, first I thought I've done something wrong but found out that he has been an ass all day. So I shut up and work twice as hard.'

'I'm so sorry? Okay so I went to radio shack after school and got back and installed the hidden camera over your bed with the view of it catching whoever is at your door. It has build-in night vision and extra sensitive microphone and I hooked it up to your computer so you can record everything.'

'Do you know how wonderful you are Mr Grey.'

'Well my girlfriend tells me every time but I think she's wrong.'

'Why?'

'Because she wonderful to me.' He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He showed me how it all works on my computer and it is really simple. I was just so dead tired on my feet and I got into bed.

'I almost forgot we need to find me a dress for the dance next week.'

'Okay.'

'But I have to be either this Sunday or Monday after school.'

'Very well, we can go Sunday.'

'Thanks. I can't really go during the week with my busy work schedule.'

'I understand, angel. Now go to sleep, your eyes are so red it scare me.' He sat down next to me on my bed and just held me in my dark room as the silver moon light shine through my curtains. I fell asleep so fast. I heard Christian activate my security on my computer then turn my computer screen off then climb out my window. Closing it behind him. I sunk back into my deep sleep. I jolt awake again around three twenty-five AM when the exact same thing happened like the last three nights. I just lay perfectly still on my stomach hugging my pillow to me. I'm feeling so scared as the person sitting now next to me on my bed stroking my hair back.

I almost started to shake in fear but had to force myself to keep still. I make if I mumble in my sleep as I spoke loud and clear; 'must catch the devil in my r…oom.' I turn on my other side. I heard the person gasp then head out of my room closing the door behind them. I sigh in relieve and went back to sleep. The next morning about six AM I was up and at my computer as I looked through the footage on my computer.

At the time I heard the sound this morning, I saw Steven coming into my room and sat next to me on my bed stroking my head and I heard the words I spoke. His reaction was as of hurt and shocked all at the same time. I stored the video on a secure folder on my separate hard drive. I chose a new password for my computer and memories it. I got to work on my homework so I can get it out of the way early. By eight AM I was all done and getting ready for the day. Christian will be here at nine-thirty AM.

I went down to the kitchen and took out some cereal, mom and Steven are still in bed. I ate then head upstairs to brush my teeth then head out to Christian's house. I knock on the front door and Christian's little sister I think she was, answered the door.

'Hello. May I help you?' She asked me.

'Hi, yes please. I'm here to see Christian.' I told here.

'Please wait here, I'll call him for you.'

'Thank you so much.' I smiled at her and sat down on their porch swing. He stepped out and pulled me into a hug and good morning kiss. Gosh he smell so great.

'Good morning, Miss Steele. Did you sleep well?' I couldn't look him in his eyes. 'What? What happened?'

'Well your hidden camera paid off.' I let him know.

'And?'

'It's Steven my mother's fiancé.'

'Have you talked about it with her?'

'No, they were still in bed when I took off leaving her a note on the almost every surface of the house.'

'You have to talk to her about it.' He insisted.

'Yeah I guess you're right, but only later today.' I took his hand.

'Come I want you to meet my family.' He spoke and pulled me behind him.

'Mom, dad. This is my sweet Ana Steele, I talked to you about.' They are the most lovely and warm people I have met in a long time. That is Dr Grace and Carrick Grey.

'Come dear have a seat. We heard so much about you from Christian.'

'Really? I hope all good things.'

'Of course. It is rare for Christian to bring home a beautiful young girl.' Dr Grace added with a lovely smile.

'Well I am really loving his company to.' I looked from his mother and father to him as I gave him a smile.

'Okay, I am making my famous pancakes.' Carrick got up from the table fasten his robe better and got to work mixing the pancake batter. 'You having breakfast with us Ana?' Carrick asked me. I just ate but I can't be rude to these nice people.

'Only a few Mr Grey, thank you. I'm not really that hungry.' I smiled at him as he keep mixing the batter together. Dr Grace turn to me and Christian, who was holding me around my shoulders.

'So Ana, Christian said you just moved here and that you're working two jobs.'

'Yes, ma'am. We just moved here from Vegas. My soon-to-be stepfather got a really great job out here.'

'Oh, as what?' Carrick asked as he poor some batter into two pans.

'He is an architect sir and my mother is a house wife.' I explained on.

'And your own father dear?' Grace asked on.

'Mom, please.' Christian spoke up.

'It's okay love. My own father died in the war when I was just a few weeks old and my mother second husband Ray Steele I see more as my own father.'

'We're sorry for your, lose honey.' Grace spoke up and reach out to squeeze my forearm a little.

'Thank you.' I smiled at her then squeeze Christian's hand a little under the table.

'So on to lighter matters. Do you at least enjoy your two jobs?'

'Being a bus-girl at two restaurants is okay. Both the restaurants kitchen staff is really great people, I work great with them.'

'That nice. So as for the matter of the dance next weekend with you and Christian we already got his tux dry cleaned.'

'Oh, that's great. We are going to look for a dress for myself tomorrow in town.' I added with a smile.

'Good and the tickets for the dance is on the fridge. Christian bought them Tuesday.' I looked at him and he had a naughty grin on his face as he drinks his coffee.

'He did? I only gave him my answer on Tuesday morning.' I told his parents. Carrick lay our pancakes in front of us and Grace made us some more coffee and we all with Christian's brother Elliot and his sister Mia from earlier all sat and talked around the table. The telephone rang somewhere in the house and Grace got up to answer it. Guess it might be the hospital. Carrick kept all of us engaged in conversation. It was something totally different then what I am use to, it's so refreshing. After breakfast at the Grey's Christian and I left for town taking the bus to the cinema.

We took in our seats at the back of the cinema and chosen a movie we both really want to see. We sat down and I held on to Christian's hand and arm as we wait for the movie to start. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my hair. I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and turned it to silent. In the quite humming cinema my thoughts go back to the footage of Steven in my room and a cold shiver ran up and down my body.

'You okay love?' Christian asked lifting my chin to look him in his eyes. I just shook my head at him. 'What's the matter Ana?' He finally asked.

'This whole Steven in my room thing it's getting to me.'

'If he lay a hand on you Ana I swear I will not be able to hold back my anger on him.' I just looked into those amazing gray eyes of his, these eyes I came to love so much in a very short time span.

'Thank you for that lovey, but it will not be necessary. I may look tiny but do know a few things to protect myself. Ray taught me.'

'Good. Remind me to thank him for that someday. I can see you miss him. Do you?'

'Yes, very much. You'll like him. He likes to go fishing occasionally, when he is not busy with his duties on the base.'

'The way you talk of him, he sounds like a really great man.' We sat back properly in our chairs as the previews start to play.

'He really is. Just like you the great guy that you are.' He kissed my forehead then my lips as the whole cinema went dark. We kept kissing then we had to force ourselves to focus on our movie. An hour and forty minutes later and our movie is finished. We walked through the mall and found the bookshop that stock the book of the movie we just saw and we each bought the paperback edition then walked around the mall some more and I found my perfect dress on sale in a shop we passed. I bought it and we finally head home after I fit on my dress and then pay for it. We walked back to the bus stop and got on our bus going home.

'Thanks for today it was really nice.' I spoke as we rode back on the bus.

'You're welcome. Now that we done today what we wanted to do tomorrow we can just hang out and read at my place or your if you like?'

'Either way is good with me. Beside I still have some homework left and we have a class project due in two weeks I need to get started on.'

'Oh, maybe I can help you with that, if you don't mind me hanging around all the time?'

'Why would I mind. I love your company and I really like having you around.' I kissed his cheek then lay on his shoulder. We finally arrived back home and we got settled in my back yard under a tree on a picnic blanket as we both started to read our new books. Hours passed and I got the sunscreen from my house and we both rubbed sunblock on each other necks, arms and legs. Christian seem to like this idea very much. We kept reading he later lay on my stomach while I lay on my back reading. I played with his amazing copper colored hair. Around dinner time Christian went home and I went inside to start working on the rest of my homework. Mom made nice fried chicken and later called us to the dinner table. I kept silent as mom and Steven kept talking wedding things. After dinner I washed the dishes and packed them away. Took a quick shower then went straight back to my room to work. I'm almost done with it when mom came into my room.

'Sweetheart.' I turned around in my computer chair.

'Mama. You need anything?'

'No, honey. You were so quite at dinner tonight is everything alright?' Where to start.

'Okay total honesty, mama. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with Steven. I don't know why but there is something about him.'

'That's pure paranoia sweetheart.' She brush it off.

'Maybe. Do you know that for the last four night's someone comes into my room while I'm sleeping. I hear them of course.'

'What? Who do you think it can be?' She asked me. I can't tell her I have camera proof of her almost husband.

'I really don't know mama. I just know I am scared shitless every time they come into my room.' She pulled me into one of her motherly bear hugs and kissed the top of my head.

'You'll tell me when this happens again okay.' She said looking into my eyes. I nod my head and gave her a hug back. 'Good girl. You doing homework?'

'Yeah a class project that I need to hand in later this week.' I spoke and caught a glimpse of Christian in my tree.

'Well you don't stay up to late now. You need to get some proper sleep too darling.'

'No, mama I won't stay up to late. Have a nice evening.' I said as she smiled at me and closed my room door. I held up my hand making sure she won't barge in at any moment. After a minute I opened my window and helped Christian inside.

'Hey.'

'Hello.' I smiled as he pulled me towards him.

'Did you tell your mother about your visitor?'

'Yes, but only gave her vague answers, but not whom we know it is.' I let him know.

'Very well. Now how far are you with your project?'

'I'm almost done.' I said as he took a seat on my bed with his book we bought earlier today. I turned back to my work and half an hour to forty minutes later I was done. And we watched some TV in my room. Tonight Christian fell asleep on my lap. I switched off my light and let him sleep. Yet when I suddenly woke around three AM I knew what was coming I pushed him off my bed to hide under my bed. I jumped to switch on my security camera then climb back in bed.

Thirty minutes later sure thing Steven was back. Christian lay perfectly silent under my bed, while I 'slept'. My room door softly squeaks open as it's been doing for the past five nights. I lay with my eyes closed just listening as my bed springs squeaked under his weight. Steven brushed my hair out of my face. Twenty minutes later Steven left closing my room door behind him. Christian was out from under my bed in a flash as he grabbed me and held me to his chest.

'Are you okay Ana?' He whispered to me looking into my teary eyes as he held my face in both his hands.

'No, this has been the fifth night he came to my room like this.' I started to cry as I held him around his waist.

'Come you're not staying here any longer.' Christian spoke and started searching for something in my closet.

'Where are we going?' I asked as he grab me a bag from my closet and stuffed some of my clothes in it, jeans, t-shirt, socks, underwear, jacket, the brush on my dresser. I switched off my security camera on my computer. I stepped into my sneaker and we are both climbing out of my window to go to Christian's house. He helped me down from the tree and we walked over to Christian's house to the window of his room, on the ground floor. We climb in and he helped me to get settled in his room.

I felt much safer here at the Grey's then I do at the moment at my own home. How can that be? Christian walked off to the kitchen and made us some tea. While the kettle boiled he got in a shower and got dressed for bed himself. I finished up our teas and then walked back silently to Christian's room. I just sat down on Christian's chair when he came back drying his wet hair with his towel.

'You okay yet?' He asked me walking over to me.

'I don't know, I'm still shaking like a leaf.' And I showed him how I was really shaking. He grabbed my hands and held them in his. He rummage through a wooden trunk and pulled a thick blanket out and wrapped it around me.

'Thank you.' I said taking the last sip of my tea.

'You're welcome. How come you didn't wake me earlier?'

'You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake up. You told a couple of times you have nightmares and can't sometimes sleep so I let you.'

'You remembered that?' He asked surprise.

'Of course I remember. Your very important in my life, Christian.'

'I am?' I got a playful grin on his face.

'Yes you are Mr Grey.' I smiled shyly at him. He gulped down his tea and we went to bed.

He held me to him as we just fell asleep. I was soothed out of slumber with sweet piano music and I turned around and Christian was missing from his room. I can't just walk out of his room in my PJ's so I stuck around in his room. I later snuck over to the bathroom used Christian's tooth brush with his name on it wash my face then snuck back to his room. I was all dressed from the things he packed for me. I was tying my shoes when he walked into his room again.

'You're going back there?'

'I have to my mother will have a heart attack when I'm not there.' He just nods his head. 'Look I just climb up the tree get into my room say good morning and I'll be back here ten minute's tops.'

'Good I'll be timing you, Miss Steele.' He hugged me then I climb out his window, jogged across the street and struggled to climb the big tree. I finally got into my room then unpack my bag. Made my bed then head down stairs mom was busy baking something nice in the kitchen. I said a quick morning then was out the door walking back across the street. I rang the doorbell and Christian answer it. He smiled as he pulled me in his arms. Carrick peaked around Christian.

'Oh, Ana it's you. Come on in sweetheart.' Carrick invited me in.

'Thanks sir.' I spoke then stepped inside. We all sat in the TV room watching the news. I was just thinking about what happened last night and it play in a loop in my head over and over and before I knew it I was in tears as I keep staring at my hands. Christian gave me his handkerchief to dry my tears and wipe my nose.

'Ana?' Carrick and now Grace to called to me and I looked up at them. 'Ana what is wrong? Why are you crying?' Grace stepped closer and sat right next to me. Carrick sat on the edge of his chair. I looked up at Christian and he cup my face.

'It's okay Ana love you can tell them. You have to at least trust someone with this.' He encouraged me. I turned back to face Carrick and Grace.

'Ever since the beginning of this week my future stepfather is acting out of sorts.'

'Out of sorts how?' Carrick asked me.

'Offer to drive me to school. He never cared for me before and now he comes into my room in the early hours of the morning. It makes me really scared.' Grace and Carrick looked at each other. 'I told Christian this and he wanted me safe so he installed a security camera in my room and for the last five nights we caught him on film.' Carrick looked proud of his son.

'Did you told your mother about this Ana?' Grace asked me holding my hands in her.

'Yes, yesterday morning and I don't really know if she believed me.' I picked at Christian's handkerchief in my hands.

'And your father Ray, you say his name was.' Carrick asked looking concerned.

'I haven't talked to him since school started and he has received a new group of greenie marines to train the last time we spoke and he is always super busy drilling them into shape. So I don't want to bother him with my issues. Beside if he hears of this it will only upset him to the point where he will come take me back to Vancouver.' I explained.

'Well you're always welcome here Ana.' Grace and Carrick both made sure I have their home to escaped to.

'Thank you.' I smiled at the nice people that I felt more at home with then at my own home at the moment. Grace gave me a nice hug and we all sat watching TV again. Later on Christian walked off to his room to do his own homework. I later lay on his bed and fell asleep. I heard Grace's voice vaguely in the background as she must have covered me with a blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Our week before the dance was hectic. Between work and school everything was getting into a nice routine. I had to be little late on Wednesday for work since I had another fitting with mom at the tailors. As my itchy dress finally fit like a glove. I jogged the few blocks to work and got busy. Mother got the last of their wedding things paid for and now everything is booked and confirmed for their wedding at the Hilton hotel reception hall. School was okay I studied my butt off for Spanish, English and biology class where we all had mini tests to wright.

So Friday evening came and I got home rather late. I went straight for a shower then got into bed. Christian was at my window the moment I wanted to climb into bed. He came and lay down with me and before Steven came into my room he would hide and make sure I was alright before he leaves for his own home. I told him I'll be okay and will be around eleven. I have a hair appointment mom made for me so it can be trimmed and blow dried for tonight. So later on in the morning I got up got dressed and we took the bus to town again to my mother's hairdresser.

Her very feminine male hairdresser was a nice man and amazing with his hands in my hair. He trimmed my hair to perfection then set out to dry it. At the end I paid him and we took the bus back home. Steven wasn't home he was on his work site. So mom asked me while I was finally getting ready for the dance if I still have the visitor coming into my room at night and I told her the hard truth and said yes. I braided my hair in a fancy way I saw on the internet and got to work on a little make-up not that I know how to use it properly. I got into my dress and mom zipped it up for me.

'Oh darling you look beautiful. Christian is a really lucky boy.'

'Thank you, mama. I'm sure I am the really lucky girl to have him.' I smiled at her then turn to look at myself in my mirror. I do look great in this dress. The doorbell rang and it was Christian. I grab my handbag then head down stairs. Christian saw me and his breathe caught in his throat when he saw me. Carrick is driving us to the dance. Christian introduced his father to my mother and they shook hands and we were all off. Mom took a few pictures of Christian and me on the porch and in the garden then we were off.

'Sweetheart you look beautiful.' Carrick spoke up and helped me into the car first.

'Thank you, sir.'

'Yes you do look beyond breath taking.' Christian chimed in. We drove off and twenty minutes later through traffic we got to the school. Everything was so lovely decorated. Carrick gave Christian a firm handshake and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Carrick took a few pictures of Christian and me to show Grace later. We head inside and my very handsome boyfriend hand over our tickets to one of our teachers. He greeted us friendly and we walked to our table and got comfortable.

The nice music started and Christian and I took to the dance floor where we enjoyed our evening dancing and we even had a really great dinner. While we all ate I could feel the girls in the rooms eyes on me as if they are really through daggers at me.

'You do know the whole rooms girls really hate me for being your date to the dance tonight.' I told him as I lean over to whisper in his ear.

'Really? There are other girls in the room?' He asked looking from me to the vast room. It made me laugh.

'Yeah, Mr fancy pants.' I laugh some more.

'Well I don't see other girls in the room but you Miss Steele.' He spoke and empties his plate. 'Now tell me Miss gorgeous do you want to dance some more or do you want to go drink some coffee at Starbucks around the corner?' He asked me kissing my hands.

'Tea does sound nice. My feet are way too sore to dance another step.' We posed for our photo then we head over to Starbucks. Christian called his father and told him we are at Starbucks just around the corner from school and that we just walked in to have some tea and coffee. We ordered our teas and coffees and we sat quietly in each others arms drink our hot beverages. Thirty minutes later we were picked up at Starbucks and we were driven home.

'Thank you for a great evening.' I took Christian's hand.

'You're welcome angel.' He kissed my hair.

'Thanks for driving us Mr Grey.' I talked to Carrick.

'You're welcome sweet girl.' He smiled back over his shoulder at me. I was dropped off at home and mom was over the moon that we had a great time. Christian kissed me goodnight and walked across the street to his house. I got out of my dress and my shoes that are hurting my feet and got back in to the shower quickly. I got dressed for bed and left my window open for Christian if he wants to get into my room later. I texted him letting him know how tired I am and that I am half asleep already. He quickly replies letting me know he is also really tired and will be around tomorrow morning. I locked my window and turned on my security camera then climbed into bed. It felt strange going to sleep without Christian holding me in his arms as I drift asleep. As clock work every night three- twenty AM Steven would come into my room sit on my bed for twenty minutes then leave closing my door.

The next morning around ten-thirty Steven was called to their construction site for an emergency and he left in a hurry. Christian came around by eleven AM and we just hung around my house. Around dinner time he heads home and Steven brought pizzas home for dinner. I gone to bed early because of school tomorrow. It was just after nine PM when Christian came around and we both fell asleep watching TV in my room.

Midnight he ducked under my bed waking me as mom popped her head into my room and she turned off my TV in my room and cover me better and gave me a kiss on my head then walked out again. Christian crawl out from his hiding space and left for his own house, giving me a long- long kissed goodnight. I really do love our make out sessions. Christian finally left. I turn on my security and went to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. I guess I must have been so tired that I didn't even hear Steven come into my room. Monday morning and it is always a rush to get ready for school. I met up Christian at the bus stop.

'So how are you this morning my lovely lady?'

'Well rested. You?'

'Very much the same. So how is your mother? She's nerves before her big day Saturday?' Christian asked pulling me to his side.

'Yeah she's one nervous ball already and it's only Monday just think how she'll be by Friday night. Which I don't get by the way she's already done it twice before.' I uttered as we got on the bus, and we later got out at school. I was studying on the bus to school for my English mini test we are writing in an hour. Christian gave me a very nice kiss then head off to his first class. Classes started and our school week kick off. Our school football team is playing a competitive school Friday evening. Christian and I decided to go but won't stay for the whole game after school so we can get enough rest of Saturday's wedding.

I asked mom last week if Christian can come along to keep me company. She 100% agreed. So he is coming with me to my mother's wedding on Saturday afternoon. I'm working my tail off at my two jobs and both my bosses are having mood swing problems as they yell at the staff. I don't know about you will you keep working for people who will always belittle the little man that makes his or her business run smoothly. Yes you have to keep you employees in line but every single day, come on.

It's Friday and the final bell rang of the day and we all change to out football teams jersey's and we all head out to the stadium were we will watch our team play. I bought Christian and myself a nice hot-dog with a coke. We ate while we watched the game kick off. Halfway through we got a public bus and gone back home. I fell asleep on Christian's shoulder since this Friday is my first day off from work. Christian woke me when we needed to get off at our stop. We first went to his house to drop off his things then he got my back pack on his back and carried me to my house. I would have just fell to the grass in his garden and kept on sleeping. He somehow managed to ring my homes doorbell and mom answered.

'Goodness, what is wrong with her, Christian?' Mom gasped.

'Nothing ma'am, she's just over worked and really tired. She fell asleep on the bus on our way home so I can't get it over my heart to wake her.'

'You really are a good guy Christian. Thank you for bringing her home.'

'It is my pleasure ma'am.' He spoke and pretended like he doesn't know my house.

'Oh, upstairs the second door on the right sweetheart.' Mom gave him directions to my room. He stormed up the stairs and lay me down on my bed I had a handful of Christian's shirt in my hand and I won't let go. Mom saw this and let Christian lay beside me while I sleep peacefully. Mom pulled my shoes off my feet and I was gone completely. Christian and I slept like this all night mom gave Christian's parents a call and explained our situation here and he slept the whole night next to me. By nine the next morning I only woke up and Christian lay stretched out beside me just looking at me.

'Good morning gorgeous.' He smiled at me.

'Good morning, handsome. Did you sleep well?' I asked him.

'Yes thank you very much. You really do talk in your sleep.'

'Oh no. What did I say?'

'You miss Ray and that you love me.' He answered.

'It is true I do miss my dad. I haven't seen him in eight months. And you do know that I love you already right.'

'Yes I do. I love you just as much. Maybe you can go and visit your father over winter break?' Christian suggests.

'Yes it would be nice to spend Christmas with him, but I would also like to spend Christmas with you Christian.'

'I understand if you'll spend Christmas with your dad love. I will be here when you get back.' He cupped my face.

'Why do you have to be so awesome?' I smiled up at him.

'Because I can, love. Now hurry along love and get ready your mother was in here twice already to make sure your up and getting ready.'

'Really? Then I'll be quick then.' I rushed through all my daily routines and then got my itchy dress in its travel bag and we all finally set out together with Christian's suit in his own travel bag and we all drove over to the hotel and got ready for the noon wedding. Mom made sure everything is ready and in place. Steven stayed at the hotel last night for his bachelor party his work colleagues threw him. Now a half an hour before the wedding and I'm all dressed up in my horrible flower girl dress. Okay it's not horrible at all not the pattern at least just the material it's made off. Christian looks twice as dashing in a normal suite then in his tux he had on last Saturday for the dance.

'Oh, look at you sexy lady.' Christian trotted right to me with a big smile on his face.

'I really look okay in this?' I asked looking down at my dress that is just touching my ankles.

'Yes, you look beautiful, Ana.' Christian took my hand and twirl me around.

'Thank you, the only thing is I would have felt great in this dress if it wasn't so damn itchy, the fabric is horrible.'

'Well itchy or not you look stunning my lovely sweet Ana.' I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

'Thank you for being here with me. It really means a lot to me.'

'For my special Ana anytime and you're welcome.' He wrapped his arms around me.

'Come let's go see if my mother is done yet?' I took his hand and we walked off to the side room.

'Okay, I'll wait for you outside in the hallway.'

'All right.' I knock on the door where mama is busy getting ready.

'Come on in.' Mom's voice came from the other side. She took my breath away when I saw her.

'Oh, sweetheart. Look at you, you're so beautiful.'

'Thanks. Are you almost done?' I asked her wanting to get back to Christian out in the hallway.

'Yes, I am. I'm so nerves I think I'm going to faint.' Mom fan herself with an actual hand fan.

'Come sit down. Have you eaten something mama?' I asked pulling a chair closer for her to sit on.

'Yes everything you pushed at me this morning, daring.'

'Good. Now just take a few deep breathes, you can do this. You've done it twice before.' Mama took a few deep breathes and she started to look a little better.

'Your right I have done this before. I can do this.'

'Good. Now come it is time.' I said and got mom's bouquet from the table and hand it to her as she pulled her veil over her face. We all walked out and Christian snap to attention when we all walked out. I took his arm and from the hotel wedding organizer I took my basket of flower petals. Christian kissed my hand and took in his seat. The music starts and the ceremony begin. Mom looks so happy and Steven looked at mom like she's the only woman on the planet. The preacher starts the ceremony and then let mom and Steven speak their vows.

At the end mom and Steven kissed to seal their ceremonial union. I head to the back where I held my two baskets for everyone to take handfuls of flower petals to threw at mom and Steven. Mom and her new husband sign the wedding register and then ran through the crowd of people throwing them with flowers. Christian stood behind me the whole time. Instead of him throwing flowers over my mother, he sprinkled it over me and I turned to look at him with a large smile on my face. I gently pulled him by his tie and gave him a kiss. After everyone messed the nice clean hotel garden with flower petals they all went inside for the wedding reception. The festivities started and everyone is having a great time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Half way through the reception of mom and Steven's wedding they both sprung on me that they are going away for two whole weeks for their honeymoon. Great that was just great. Two weeks alone in the big house while they go off doing what new married couples do. At least I have Christian to keep me company. It was near nine PM when I walked over to mom who had one too many glasses of champagne.

'Mama, I'm tired Christian and I will be going home now. You and Steven go enjoy your honeymoon okay.'

'Oh okay, sweetheart. You look after yourself darling and we see you in two weeks alright.' She hugged me and then kissed my cheek.

'Okay mama I will. And you be good to. I love you, mama.'

'I love you to darling.' I gave Steven an awkward hug then Christian and I took off taking a cab back home.

'So guess what Mr Grey?'

'What Miss Steele?' He pulled me closer to his side in the cab.

'My wonderful very thoughtful mother just sprung on me that they are going away for two whole weeks for their honeymoon and they haven't thought to mention it once in the past few months to me that they are going to do that. So as of tonight I have the whole house to ourselves for the next fourteen days.'

'Oh the fun we'll have. No, I'll be there to protect you my sweet-sweet Ana.'

'Thank you my knight in shining armor.' I kissed his cheek. 'I just can't wait to get out of this itching thing. I wanted to leave earlier but we were having such a good time.'

'Yes we were.' He smiled at me. Our cab turned the corner on our street and finally we're home. Christian jogged across the street to change his clothes and to take a shower. As for me I almost tore my dress from my body when I stepped inside my house and the front door slam shut behind me and the dead bolt slam into place. I ran upstairs semi-naked just to get out of the torturous dress. I threw the dress on my bed then ran for the bathroom, to take a shower and wash my hair from all the hair gel my mother put in it. I got out of the shower feeling much better, then got dressed for bed. I was walking back to my room towel drying my hair when Mr Grey lay out stretched on my bed.

'You look much better.' He spoke up as he placed his hands behind his head where he lay on my bed.

'Yeah I feel much better. Ten hours in that horrible dress felt like an eternity. I lift my shirt so Christian can see all my rash on my stomach and rib cage.

'Oh my goodness, what is that dress made of poison ivy?' He jumps to his feet and ran his soft finger over my rib cage. I looked up at him as my phone rang.

'It's my mother.' I said before I picked up. 'Hi mama. Yes, I'm home and yes everything is locked.' Mom went on and on how she's sorry to leave me on my own and that she feels so guilty. Yada-yada-yada. 'Okay mama, you and Steven enjoy your time together and have a safe flight. Love you to mama.' We finally hung up and I turn to Christian.

'So where are they going?'

'I have no idea and frankly I don't care two weeks of no Steven, what couldn't be better.'

'You still feel scared of him baby?' He asked and he ran the back of his hand up and down my cheek.

'Yes, very much. I just have this unsettling feeling about him, I don't know why.'

'Don't you worry know I'm here to protect you my delicate flower.' Christian spoke up and pulled me into his protective arms. These arms I feel so safe in. He lay his cheek on the top of my head.

'Thank you for today and thank you for be so great.' I finally looked up at him and we kissed. We went down stairs and watched some TV. I let Christian lay down on my lap as we finally decided on a DVD to watch. He soon fell asleep on my lap and I took the throw from the back of the couch and lay it out over him. I must have fallen asleep while we watched the movie and I am now being carried to bed.

'But the movies not over.' I put my arms around his neck.

'Shhh… you go back to sleep sweet girl.' He kissed my forehead and lay me down in my bed.

'But I'm not sleepy…' This made his chest rubble as he chuckled. He covered me with my blankets and lay with me till I'm completely asleep again.

**~~~oOo~~~**

The two weeks that followed with mom and Steven gone on their honeymoon was crazy busy with school and then work it was really keeping me on my toes. Christian is being great as always, looking after me. I would get home from work and he would wait for me at the bus stop then carry all my things for me to my house. It's the second last Thursday and tomorrow our football team is playing against another school tomorrow and Christian and I decided to go since my first boss gave me off tomorrow night since I worked Monday evening. So we can stay for the whole game. We walked into my house and I am so tired I'm sleeping on my feet. I had some cookies and milk and we head up to my room.

'I got paid this week so I'm a whole $600 richer.'

'Wow. That's from both jobs or just one?'

'No it's from both. I use to get it from my one job back in Vegas when we lived there briefly.'

'Goodness.'

'Yeah it, use to cover just the bare essentials back then. When it was just mom and me. No one really wants to employ a minor under 16 but I guess somehow they pity me and give the jobs anyway.' I went on.

'So where have you worked before?'

'In Vancouver I worked on doing the dished for Starbucks. Then there was Jake's family pub and grill I was a bus-girl, Sunny's coffee shop I tried my hand in waitressing. It wasn't really for me, but the people tipped great. Then when we lived in Jacksonville for a while I worked at the Oldies roadhouse doing the dishes.

Then a new Starbucks opened in Jacksonville and I was a bus-girl for them, it was there that Gloria from Gloria's coffee house saw me, she was meeting up with a long lost friend and asked me to come work for her so she herself trained me to work the counter and I got a basic salary, $700 dollars isn't much to be called a basic salary but it was at least something. Then mom met Steven and we moved back to Vegas and we were there only three and a half months till we moved here.'

'So if it wasn't for you moving around so much you would have still be in Vancouver washing dishes. Yet you had more stable jobs than anyone I know Ana Steele. What an adventurous live you had so far Ana Steele.'

'You think so. It really doesn't feel like it to me. I just want to settle down in one town and stay there at least for more than two years that would be really nice.'

'That sounds like a reasonable request Miss Steele.' My phone rang and it was Ray.

'Hi daddy.' I answered.

'Annie… I'm just phoning to find out if you're still okay.'

'Yes daddy I am fine, I just got home from work.'

'Oh, how is that going?'

'They are both fine. Working by behind off.'

'There that's my girl. Are you safe up there honey?' I didn't answer.

'Annie what's wrong?' Ray asked me.

'I'm really scared of mom's new husband daddy. He comes into my room at night, I even have a ton of footage of him being in my room.'

'He does what?!' Ray yelled in his angry marine voice.

'Daddy please remember your blood-pressure.'

'Like what does he do Annie?' Daddy asked.

'He just sits watching me sleep but somehow I always know he is on his way because I'm awake but he doesn't know it when he sits for a half hour. I told mom but she was too busy with the wedding details.'

'Annie you come on down here whenever you want to get away from there.'

'Thank you, daddy. I really-really miss you.' I spoke and felt near tears at hearing my concerned father's voice.

'I miss you to honey. You mentioned last time that you have a boyfriend now. How is he? Is he taking care of you Annie?'

'Yes he really does daddy. He is here making sure I'm okay.' I smiled at Christian as he played with my hand while I talk with my father.

'Let me speak to him for a while.'

'Be nice daddy he is really important to me.'

'Very well Annie, I promise to be nice.' Daddy smiled into the phone and I hand my phone to Christian.

'Good Evening sir.' Christian spoke to Ray. While they talked I grabbed my things for a shower and walked off to take a nice hot shower and as the hot water ran down my body it felt so nice. After I dried off and got dressed I walked back to my room and my dad and Christian is still talking. I comb out my wet cleanly washed hair. I walked off to mom's room with my hairdryer and dried my hair, while the men are still talking. I got back twenty minutes later and finally Christian press the end button on my phone.

'Your father sounds like a really nice guy.'

'I told you. So what did dear old concerned daddy want?' I asked walking over to Christian that sat on my bed.

'Oh, he asked me my intentions, motives and once I think he was convinced enough he asked me to take really good care of his little girl. He said and I quote: 'I know she's not my own flesh and blood but I really love her like my own'.'

'Oh daddy.'

'You really miss him very much. You're talking about it a lot in your sleep.'

'I do?'

'Yes, maybe your Christmas holiday idea might not be such a bad idea.'

'You think so? But it's our first Christmas together.'

'I know angel face but I can see you really miss him and he clearly misses you very much.'

'Maybe you can go with me. We'll work something out.'

'What? You won't mind me tagging along?'

'Don't be silly. Of course not. Yeah it's a long flight but it really is worth it.' I pack away my hairdryer and for to work on the last of my homework.

'Really how long?'

'Four and a half hours of flight time.'

'That's not long at all.'

'You think so. With a bunch of crying babies and really demanding annoying passengers on board you will sing a different song once you flew four hours or more, Mr Wonderful.' I turn back to my school work and he came and sat beside me and we both worked through it.

'Thank you for helping me.'

'You're, welcome. Come now you need some proper sleep. We'll have a really long day tomorrow with the game and everything.'

'So are you going to try out for the baseball team this year?' I asked as I lay down on my pillow looking up at Christian stretching out beside me.

'Maybe, do you think I should?'

'You are always talking about the Marinas team and other baseball teams that's so great and I do think you'll do great no matter what you try out for.'

'You really are something special Miss Steele. Maybe I will try out for the baseball team since I have your support.'

'What are you kidding me. I am your number one fan, Mr Grey.' I wrap my arms around his neck.

'And I am yours Ana. Never forget that.'

'How is it even possible to have find one's soul mate so early in live.' I took him a bit by surprise.

'You really think I'm your soul mate baby?' He finally asked me after he found his voice again.

'Yeah I do, don't you?'

'I never really thought about it. But now that you mentioned it I really do feel the same way about you, my sweet Ana.' I smiled at him as he bends down and kiss me. I lay down on his chest and I fell asleep so fast. The next morning I was up and ready for school. The day just felt perfect. I'm having my cereal and then locked the house as I walked off to the bus stop. Christian had a book in his hand reading. I looked at him smiling, it was as if he knew I was looking at him when he looked up and right at me as his perfect all American boy smile wash across his handsome face.

We arrive at school and we all got the mother load of homework to do this weekend and we all filled out to the football field were we all took in our seats. Our cheerleaders came running across the field and our whole school cheered and it is the greatest sound of team spirit I have ever witnessed. They kicked off and so the game begin. The other school is really kicking our teams butts, we have to do something to get back in the game. Two hours later and we end the game in a tie.

Christian and I got our school bags and finally head home as our regular school bus drove us home. Christian's mother invited me over to dinner at their house tonight so that is where we are heading. We walked in and the smell of something yummy roasting in the kitchen drifted through the air. We got started on our lots of homework and we were about a quarter in when we all sat down for dinner. Dinner was roast beef with roasted veggies served with a side salad. Everything is so delicious. Nothing like mom's failed attempts on her horrible cooking skills.

But since we moved from Jacksonville her cooking has somewhat improved, not much but it is eatable. After dinner Elliot, Mia, Christian and I washed the dishes and we got right back to our homework. Around eight thirty PM I said my good nights to all the lovely Grey's and I head home. Christian walked me home and made sure everything is securely locked and bolted before he left for his own home tonight. I took a nice bubble bath tonight and soaked up all the heat of the nice bath. The smell of jasmine in the air just helps you feel more sleepy.

I left my window open so if Christian want to come back later and then climb into bed. I looked over at the clock on my night stand and it was just past nine PM. I closed my eyes and drifted off. By three AM I woke with a jolt and ran for the bathroom and was sick in the toilet. My whole body aches so bad. Christian who I didn't notice was asleep next to me ran in behind me.

'Ana?' He called and then held my hair for me while I was sick. I spit the last of the vile from my mouth and sat on the lid as I flash the toilet, holding my head in my hands. I have such a bad headache.

'Ana, love are you okay? You are as white as a sheet.'

'I feel awful. My body ache, I have a bad headache and I think I'm going to throw-up again.' I turned around and dunk everything into the toilet again.' After I was sick and whip my mouth and brushed my teeth, we walked back to my room. I just stepped into my room when I passed out.

'Jeez Ana!' Christian caught me as I was on my way to the carpet of my room. He lay me down on my bed and took care of me. As dawn arrived Christian made plans to get me the medical help I need. I came to and he almost dressed me completely. We waited another hour or so for the sun to be up more, I was sick two more times and I am running a fever.

Later Christian helped me across the street to his house so his mother can have a look at me. Carrick ushered me into their nice home when I passed out again.

'Oh god, Christian lay her out on the couch.' Grace's voice filled the room. 'What happened?' She asked him.

'I got to her house this morning and she said she's been sick like this since this morning and she really has a bad fever. She's vomited twice in the time I've been with her and she said she has a bad headache and her body hurts.' Christian rumble through all my symptoms for me. Grace shine a light in my eyes and then have a peek down my throat then examine my glans and listen to my lunges.

'Well?' My boyfriend prompted.

'She has the flu and she got it bad. I personally think she's over worked. Two jobs it's taking it's strain on her body and not in a good way.' Grace spoke her opinion. 'She's so pale. When is her mother coming back?'

'Tomorrow.' Christian answered his mother.

'Come we are taking her to the hospital.' Everyone scurry off to get dressed, to take me to the hospital. Christian must have gone back to my house to get me a bag. They all drove me to the hospital and I was admitted in the emergency room. I came to in my hospital room. Christian was reading his book next to my bed since I am sharing a room with another elderly American Indian lady.

'Hi.' I spoke and Christian's head snap up along with Carrick's.

'Hey. How are you feeling?' Christian asked me taking my hand and lay his book on my night stand.

'Worse than before.'

'Mom said you have a really bad case of this new flu that is making it's rounds and she thinks you're over worked. She called your mother and Ray.' I coughed into my hand and I felt sick again. Carrick hand me a bucket. 'I can't stay here I have to work this week and I don't want mom and Ray to worry about me.'

'Would you please let the people that care about you take care of you for once not the other way around, Ana.' Christian spoke very frustrated at me. That is when I hurled my guts into the bucket Carrick gave me.

'Christian is right Ana. You can't go to work when you are this sick and I am sure your mom and Ray will understand that you can get sick to.' Carrick spoke up.

'Mr Grey?'

'Yes, sweetheart.'

'Thank you for bringing me here.'

'You're welcome angel girl. Now get some rest you look so pale it scares me.' I just nod my head and lay back down as a nurse took away my puke bucket and replaced it with a new clean one. Christian stood closer to my head and whisper in my ear.

'Ana…?'

'Huh…' I answered really tired and feeling so bad. I have a few IV's connected to my arm.

'I love you, and please don't scare me like this again. You almost gave me a heart attack at 16.'

'I love you more and I am sorry I will try and give you advance notice next time I'm getting sick again okay.' Carrick heard this and stiffen a chuckle. Christian kissed my forehead then lay another cold wet cloth on my forehead. It feels so nice. Grace later stroll into my room and looked me over again. She ordered some nurses around to get me more medicine. They gave me more liquid medicine through my IV I already have in my arm and it took effect the moment it hit my veins I was fast asleep again.

Much later I came to and Ray was in my room with mom and Steven along with Carrick and Christian. Christian and mom each held one of my hands as my eyes flutter open.

'Hey there she is. How are you feeling honey?' Mom asked.

'Hi. I've been better. Daddy you're here to? I missed you so much.' Ray gave me a hug. 'Mom when did you guys flight get in?'

'A few hours ago. We left the moment Dr Grey called us.'

'I'm so sorry I messed up your honeymoon.'

'No you haven't.' Steven spoke up behind mom and kissed the side of her head. I just smiled at him. Ray looked from my uncomfortable smile to Steven. I knew Ray would have done more but held his tongue for mom's sake. Christian just sat quietly holding my hand with his head hanging looking at his shoes or the floor. I gave his hand a light squeeze and he looked up with a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

'You look so tired love.' I spoke to him. He just nod his head. I open my bed sheets and blanket for him to get in and he kicked off his shoes and slide in beside me. He held me to him and he instantly fell asleep holding me. Everyone quite down in my room and mom and Steven told us where they've been and what they've done on their honeymoon. Ray just look so hurt and sad it broke my heart for my wonderful father. Ray took in Christian's old seat and took my hand.

'I love you, daddy.' I mouthed over to him.

'And I love you Annie.' He replied the same way.

'I am so happy to have you here.' I looked over to Ray and smiled at him. He really looks so handsome in his Marine uniform he has on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

I'm still in hospital and it's been six days since I've been admitted. Dr Grey gave three sick leave notes for my two employers and one for my school. Christian arranged with my few class girlfriends to give me my school work so in the afternoon instead of Christian going home to do his own homework and rest properly he is here with me at the hospital. I'm really hard at work with my school work when mom arrived without Steven to my own relieve I must add. Christian is also working really hard on his own class assignments. He looks so tired.

'Christian when last did you sleep properly?' I asked him Thursday afternoon. He looked up from his textbook to me.

'Friday evening last week.'

'You've been having your bad dreams again angel?' He nods his head and smiled at me tiredly.

'Yes, I've been having horrible nightmares but it's different ones every night, it is strange for me since it's always the same ones over and over.' He added.

'I'm so sorry, you having bad dreams.' I cupped his smoothly shaven cheek and he smells so great. With all the medicine that Grace is giving me I feel much better and I really like to go home soon. Yet I think she's keeping me here to rest and not over work myself smart move on a woman that can wield so much medical power over a person. But I am really grateful for the small break. Mom is here knitting away at a sweater she's knitting. To me it really looks like an area rug, but I don't say anything. I've just finish up with my homework when Grace strolled into the room towards me.

'Ana good news you can go home tomorrow morning.'

'Really? That is great. Thank you so much for everything Dr Grey.'

'You're most welcome sweet girl.' Grace smiled at me then turn to Christian.

'Christian see you at the car in an hour.'

'I'll be there mother.' He smiled up at her as he is still busy with a math problem. I looked over at his math textbook then figured it out quickly and I helped him. Now with my help and explanation he got it to and he is working much faster now.

'Thanks for helping me, for once.' He stood up after an hour.

'You're welcome Mr Grey. Do you know how much I love you?' I asked him.

'It can't be because I love you way more Miss Steele. Now get some rest and I'll be around after school tomorrow at your house if it is okay with you Mrs Cullen?' Christian asked mom.

'But of course your more than welcome.' Mom spoke up and smiled at him. Ray called to find out how I am doing. He had to fly back to Vancouver on Wednesday he was ordered back to the base for some emergency. I hope daddy is okay. I fell back asleep with mom packing up to leave for the evening. She kissed my cheek then left me while I was sleeping.

The next morning I'm much better than I have been all week. Grace came round and gave me prescription to fill and when mom came round later she signed my release papers the nurse came to give her to release me from hospital. I change in the jeans and t-shirt mom brought for me. I changed then we left first for the pharmacy then mom drove us home where I gone straight back to bed. My own bed feels much better than the stiff hospital beds, besides here I have a few hundred books I can read.

I took my medicine Grace has prescribed for me and it is working so I fell asleep again. Mom woke me later to eat some lunch. I managed to eat half a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. I took my second round of medicine for the day. I picked up a book and read till Christian came to visit me. I got him to lay down beside me since he is starting to get dark circles under his eyes with his nightmare he has of his early childhood. He told me all about it that first few nights he came over to sit with me while I fall asleep.

My heart really goes out to him. Mom came to check in on me and smiled when she saw Christian asleep next to me. She sat with me and we both just red our books in silence. We read till I myself fell asleep and mom left my room leaving my room door ajar. I was woken when Steven came home all excited about something. Christian was awake and doing his homework at my desk. I stood up and walked over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him behind his ear.

'Hello princess you sleep well?' He asked placing his hands on my arms around his neck.

'Yes, thank you. Do you sleep enough. You are starting to scare me with these dark circles under your eyes handsome. You've been taking care of me all this time now let me take care of you please.'

'Very well then Miss Steele. What will you prescribe me?' He turn around to look up at me. I sat in his lap.

'First order of business, I would tell you to go take a shower and then march you to bed by gun point since that is the only way to keep you in bed.' It made him laugh a little then kissed my temple.

'Very well then my sweet Ana. I will go take a quick shower at my place and will be back here in a an half an hour.'

'Okay, I am counting the minutes or I'll call your whole family to check in on you.'

'Goodness, yes ma'am. I understood ma'am.' He spoke and gave me a funny salute that made me laugh. I kissed his forehead then he was off. Forty minutes later he was back and laying stretched out on my double bed. I went down stairs made us some hot milk ate a bunch of grapes and an orange while I wait for milk to heat up in the microwave. I walked back upstairs with the two mugs of hot milk. Mom and Steven are talking happy animatedly when I passed them in the dining room.

I got back to my room and hand Christian his mug of hot milk. We drank it while watching some movie in my room. Christian fall asleep on my lap holding my legs, so I can't move at all but I don't mind as long as he is sleeping. I fell asleep against my stuffed headboard daddy made me. Christian must have woken up later and lay be down because I was now laying in Christian's sleeping arms. I felt so nice and familiar. Before dawn Christian left, Carrick is taking the kids fishing while Grace is working around the clock this weekend and this whole week coming.

I kissed Christian goodbye as he left so they all can leave for their fishing trip. I know it is only for today and Sunday by I know I am going to miss him like crazy. I manage to start my homework Christian brought home for me yesterday. By one PM I was done with all my school work and went down to see what mom and Steven are up to and they are getting ready to go see a movie. I waved them off and went through my e-mails I haven't checked recently and dad send me two so I replied to them both. After that I jumped to and spring clean the house. I dusted, vacuumed and started on our laundry like I always do on a Saturday.

After I stuffed our washed laundry in the dryer I walked off to take a nice shower. By six PM mom and Steven still haven't returned from their afternoon on the town. Once our laundry were dry I folded them and pack them in the laundry basket to be ironed later on this week. By seven thirty I took my medicine climb into bed with one of my favourite Thomas Hardy books and before I settle in send Christian I text message, hoping he is enjoying his family time. He told me they are all having a great time and he misses me and that I should have sweet dreams. He really is something special and I am not just saying that. From all the really pretty girls at school he could have had by his side he handpicked me the new girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Mom and Steven are married a whole month this week and it's my birthday on Friday, so a whole lot of celebrating this week. Mom is in a really happy mood. School was okay and all my lost school work I have caught up on including my shifts at my two jobs. I worked Monday after school and I have a double shift Saturday and Sunday. Christian is not happy about this at all. I know he doesn't like it but I don't get an allowance like the rest of upper class society kids does I have to really work for a boss to earn a living.

It's Wednesday and I just got home from the Four Season's Bistro and it was an okay night. It was busy but the general atmosphere at the restaurant was playful. We all laughed so much, my stomach still hurt on occasions. I walked into the house and mom is sitting in Steven's embrace watching some TV. I said my hello's and got myself an apple but decided to leave it since I'm not really hungry and walked up to my room with all my bags dragging behind me. Christian was already in my room since he fetched me at my bus stop.

The one with the broken street lamp, so I wouldn't get off in the dark. He walked me home and while I exchange pleasantries with mom and Steven, he would climb my tree and sneak into my room. I kissed him quickly then took off to take a nice bath. I washed and shaven all over that needed shaven. I got out dried off, got dressed for bed then walked back to my room. I took my school work out and started and with a few difficult questions in biology I asked my handsome man to help me and we worked through it quickly. After all my school work was done, Christian sat with me till I fell asleep. He would hum to me softly a lovely unfamiliar lullaby.

'I love you Christian.'

'I love you to, princess.' He said kissed the side of my head then turned on my security camera like he always does before he goes back home. Since mom and Steven came back from their honeymoon, Steven's visits to my room started up again. I'm starting to get really-really scared every night he comes to my room. I fell deeper into my sleep.

I later woke with a startle as I lay asleep on my back and Steven sat astride me. I wanted to scream but he gagged me so I won't. He gripped my wrists so hard I thought my hands will pop off. I tried my hardest to kick him off me but the look in his eyes just said it makes it more challenging for him and he clearly likes it. He tore my clothes off of me and started violating me. He was busy with his pants getting them down and I fought for all I'm worth. He only gripped my wrists harder.

On one stage he let go of my one hand and I scratched him all over his face and neck. I've watched enough C.S.I. to know about DNA. He slapped me a couple of times so hard my lips are split open and stinging badly. He hit me again across my face and I am out for a few minutes that's when he started raping me. I cried silently since it doesn't help anymore to protest he turn me over and violated me again and again. We were both cover in my own blood and a lot of it, as he went about his business.

After he was done I felt like there won't be enough soap or bleach in the world to get me clean ever again. He got off me and I jumped to my feet I kicked him so hard in the groin he fell to the floor holding himself as I ran out my room down the stairs and out of my house straight to the Grey's. I looked back to see if he's following me, I tripped over my own feet twice before I reached the Grey's. I finally fell to my knees. My face hurts a bit but nothing like the gripping pain in my groin. I rang the Grey's doorbell over and over and then finally my body couldn't take the strain anymore and I blacked out. I briefly came to in an ambulance, with Grace and Christian's face hovering over me.

'Hold on Ana dear we are almost at the hospital. Who did this to you, sweet girl?'

'Steven Cullen.' I cried and streams of tears ran down my face. I could see Christian getting really pissed off not just mad, but try to hide it for my sake. We reached the hospital and the police were called and their forensic department of Detroit were also called to come and examine me and took pictures to report the case. Grace cared for me and was with me the whole time the forensic lady took photos of me all over. She took the skin I scratched off Steven's face and neck. I told the forensic lady that I had a security camera installed a few months ago when I started to notice that Steven my mother's new husband coming into my room early in the mornings.

She wanted copies of all the footage I have and I told her I'll give her copies of it. Grace take down the nice forensic lady number and gave it to Carrick that showed up later. They tried over and over to reached mom but she clearly didn't answer. I hope she's alright. I finally saw myself in a mirror we passed in the corridor, my left eye is black, I have a cut above my eye and across my nose, my cheeks are purple and my lips are split open.

I feel so cold and extremely dirty. One of the nurses finally got a hold of Ray and he is also spitting mad by the news that Grace gave him about me. I felt sick. I wrapped my arms around myself and Christian stayed by my side holding me to him as I have crying fits over and over. Where is mom? Did he do something to her too? The police later went to my house and found that mom was drugged with sleeping pills enough to let her sleep for two weeks through a war.

'Oh, mama.' My mother was brought to hospital to and my body is starting to hurt all over and now that I finally have a good look at my wrists they are black with bruises to. An arrest order for Steven Cullen has been put out and they also looked for him at his office in town. Ray arrived later and he was so shocked by the way I looked he would have killed Steven with his own hands if he could right now.

Christian held me to him on his lap soothing my back. His breathing was my own lullaby as I fell asleep in my wonderful boyfriend's arms. It didn't last long when I started to have a nightmare of Steven as I see him again on top of me. I cried and Christian held me a little tighter to him. Ray was busy talking to a police officer and the forensic lady. He answered all their questions as we all sit around mother bed. Oh mama please wake up. I reached out to take mama's hand and it's cold I placed her hands under her blankets and cover with the blanket up till under her chin.

Ray and Christian are talking by the door of my mother's room. I'm starting to feel worse and worse with every passing hour. I looked over to were Christian and Ray are still talking and Christian just sadly nodded his head as he looked from Ray to me. Carrick later showed up and Ray talked to him as well and Grace as she came to check on mom and me. I just wrapped my arms tightly around myself as I looked at mom sleeping off her drugs 'he' gave her. I felt sick again and had to run for the bathroom. Christian and Grace where at my side as I dunk my empty stomach content in the toilet. I started to bleed again down there and Grace helped me while I silently cried.

'Hey, you're alright now sweet girl. Your safe. Your safe.' Grace held me to her chest after I cleaned up again. Ray and Carrick with Christian waited outside the bathroom for us to come back out.

'Annie, darling we are going back to Vancouver just you and me. Mom can come around whenever she likes as long as she leave that…' Ray had to control his anger here and I wanted to cry again. 'But you are moving back to Vancouver with me.' He finally controlled himself enough to continue to speak again.

'Yes, daddy. But what about my jobs and school and… and Christian…' I looked up at Christian and he looked so sad.

'We can go around there now and to your school to tell them about the situation. Christian is free to come and visit you anytime he likes on the base on school holidays.' Ray spoke stepping towards me. My whole world is crumbling around me. I suddenly felt dead tired and I just want to curl up in a ball and cry my sorrows away. After that Christian drove with me and Ray to my two jobs to tell them I'm no longer going to work for them but they all understood and they both agreed to give me letters of reference for my future employers.

They all understood my situation and both the kitchen staff where shocked when they saw me. They all just want to go cut the person that did this to me. Well I am sure they have to get in line, between Ray, Carrick and Christian they surely want to lay the first hand on Steven Cullen. I said my teary goodbyes to all my nice friends I made and soon we were at my school and Ray was busy talking to my principal, Mr Taylor Jameson. Mr Jameson where shocked without hiding it when he saw me and hear Ray out.

Mr Jameson quickly got all my transfer papers in order for me to go back to Vancouver. With all my transcribes and my whole school career in a rather thick file we drove home. I placed my two new letters of reference inside my school folder. Christian gave Ray directions to our home and we all arrived there. Christian was out of the car when Ray finally came to a standstill. I didn't notice it but Steven was here. I stepped out of the car and Christian was already laying his punches on Steven. By the forth punch Steven was on the ground he was already bleeding.

Ray jogged to the scene on the lawn and pulled Christian from Steven so he can lay his own punches on Steven and with his Marine training he'll hit Steven and he will never get up again. Christian got on his phone and called his father and the police man that is working my case. After he was done talking we pulled Ray from an unconscious Steven and he is bleeding now to. Christian gone through Steven's garage and found those long thick cable ties and tied up Steven's hands behind his back and his ankles. I just stood in front of my house frozen in place I couldn't move and I felt ice cold.

After a while Ray and Christian got me in the house and I started packing all my things. I looked in on last night's recordings and as sure as I was blinking every single thing was recorded including what he said to me. I copied everything I had for the forensic lady and copied everything for Carrick like he asked me to when we were at the hospital earlier. I gave the burned DVD to Christian to give to his father.

The police arrived and with all my things now packed we loaded it in Ray's rental car's trunk. The forensic lady arrived a few minutes later on the scene and I gave her the copy of the footage she asked for. Ray and Christian gave their statement to the police with Carrick present. They took semi-conscious Steven away in a police car. I tend to Ray and Christian's bleeding hands before Ray and I fly back to Vancouver. We visit mom one last time before we drove to the airport. Grace said she'll give me regular updates on mom's progress. I thanked her for everything they've done for me and mom. Grace hugged me and with a lot of tears we said goodbye. Christian and I exchanged lots of information we didn't had before. Street address, postal address and finally my one other e-mail address. We said our final goodbye in the parking lot of the hospital and Ray and I left for the airport.

'Annie…?' Ray tried to pull my attention back to him.

'Yes, daddy.' I looked at him as tears ran down my face.

'You know why I am talking you away right?'

'Yes, daddy to get away from Steven Cullen so you can protect me better on the base.'

'That's right sweetheart. You've been through more than enough. I told Christian that I am honored to see such a great young man standing up and protecting you so aggressively. He can come and visit whenever he likes, weekends, school holidays, public holidays. He is really a strapping young man.'

'That he is. I'm going to miss him very much.' I utter as we park at the airport. We got out and started to load our luggage trolleys with all our stuff. With my well-earned cash from my now former employers we booked our flights and I paid extra for my stuff. I just had enough to cover everything. Our flight is in two and a half hours. Everybody just stared at me. I later took out my hoodie and pulled it on and cover my face with it. I just stared at the tiles of the airport. Our flight is called and we boarded the plane.

Four and a half hours later we land in Vancouver and got all our bags. We head out to Ray's military vehicle and load all our things in the trunk of the brown car. Ray drove us back to the base. I haven't spoken to him since we boarded the plane in Detroit. I just don't feel like talking much or eating. I am really afraid of going to sleep tonight since the last time I fell asleep in Christian's lap I had a nightmare of the event. An hour later we are in the familiar house on base where I grew up in. I Skype'd Christian letting him know we arrived safely back in Vancouver and that I already miss him like crazy. He looks even more sad than I am.

'Christian…?'

'Yes.'

'Do you think we can still be together long distance?'

'We can try Ana.' He spoke up and finally look at the camera.

'Yes we can try. I'll skype you later tonight. I'll miss you till then.' I looked at him.

'I'll miss you to my sweet Ana. I love you.' He utter but heartbroken.

'I love you too.' We end our Skype call and I got started to unpack all my things. I was just about done getting my room organized when Ray stepped into my room with a plate of food. I am sorry but I am just not hungry or up for anything cheerful.

'Thank you for dinner daddy but I am really not hungry or up for anything cheerful. I just want to take a shower for an hour with a bottle of bleach and a scrub brush.' He placed my plate of food on my chest of drawers and walked over to me where I sat at my computer. He pulled me out of my seat and just held me to him letting me cry my heart out on his ugly father Hawaiian shirt with palm trees and long board surf boards on it.

'That's it Ana you cry as much as you want to feel better. I promise I won't make you start school until you start to look much better.'

'Thanks daddy. I can't really face a crowd of opinionated, popularity seekers right now.' I hiccuped as I still cried. He just held me in his arms, these arms that did kept me safe for most of earlier years. It's nothing like Christian's but it is home to. I lay my head on daddy's chest. 'Thank you for bringing me home. I did plan to come visit you over Christmas holiday then this…'

'It's okay sweetheart…' He kissed my hair then with one last hug he let me go and I took my bruised violated body to the shower I washed myself like five times then got out and dried off. I got into freshly washed pajamas then went straight to bed and it was just after eight PM. I just hugged my knees to my chest and stare at the patterns on my flowery duvet. By nine PM I walked over to my computer and Christian Skype'd called me. I answered it and we had an hour long Skype'd call.

My poor man looks so lost and sad. His hands hurt and his mother had to give him a few stitches on one of his knuckled he opened when he hit Steven. I cried as I touched the screen. Christian tried to cheer me up but it didn't work at all. It just made me twice as sad now. We end our call and I just crawl into bed and cried my eyes out. I fell asleep crying then scream myself awake, Ray was at my side shaking my awake every time. By morning Ray looked worse than I did. After two AM I vow never to go to sleep again.

'I am sorry daddy.' I said as I served him bacon and eggs with toast and sausage with his favourite tea for breakfast.

'It's not your fault Annie. I going to make you an appointment with a psychologist today.' Ray mumbled while he ate his breakfast.

'Daddy a shrink?'

'Yes, I want you better and you are going to get help.' He talked to me like he does with his troops in training.

'Yes, daddy.' I sat down with only my tea.

'You're not going to eat honey?' Ray asked looking directly at me.

'I am sorry daddy but I am not hungry at all.' I spoke and pick at the table cloth. Ray continue to eat and I just sat silently. After breakfast Ray got dressed in uniform and called the closes psychologist office. I have a ten AM appointment and it's a double session. I reluctantly walked back to my room and got dressed for the day. I gone through my daily routine in the bathroom. I pull out a black hoodie from my closet and got into it. I pulled the hood over my black and blue face and later when Ray got back for giving his orders to his men he drove me to town so I could take my psych appointment.

It turns out I do need a lot of help and I have to see Dr Lennon three times a week for the next three to four months. My two-hour session felt like forever, Ray drove us to a Taco Bell and we got some take-out. Okay more specific Ray got take-out while I just had an ice tea. We stop by Ray's office and general Hopkins that I see as a wonderful grandfather saw me and Ray gave him my story while I sat quietly in the reception area of his office staring at absolutely nothing. My psych session playing in a loop in my head. The general turned his head in my direction when his shock wash all over his face as he heard my whole story from Ray and took in all my bruises.

'Annie, you remember general Hopkins right.' Ray pulled my attention back to the now.

'Of course I do daddy. It is nice to see you, sir. How is Mrs Hopkins?' I asked and I tried to smile at the nice friendly old man.

'Oh, Ana I am so sorry what happened to you.'

'Th…thank you sir.'

'Mrs Hopkins she's doing well. She is visiting Mike and Devan in DC.' The general smiled as he answered my question about his wife visiting their two sons.

'That sounds nice. Please tell her I say hello, next time you see her sir.'

'I will do sweetheart.' The general gave me a half a hug. My phone rang and I excused myself from the men. I walked outside.

'Hello.'

'Hello Ana, it's Grace.'

'Hello Dr Grey, any news on my mother?' I asked holding my breath.

'No, darling no change yet. But she is sleeping comfortably.'

'Thank you for the update ma'am. Thank you also for looking after her so well for me.'

'You're welcome Ana.' Grace smiled. 'Ana Mr Grey wants to speak to you too.'

'Oh, okay.' Oh what now?

'Ana, it's Mr Grey. I just want to give the news. Steven's case went before the court today and with all the photo's the forensic lady took of you. Steven got convicted not just on your rape case but he's been a wanted man for child molesting and rape for a couple of years now and he's got a live time prison sentence with the chance of parole only after he served his time.' Carrick spoke up.

'Thank you sir. I will hand you over to Ray now.' Ray has walked out and stood next to me. I hand Ray my phone and Ray and Carrick talked and talked so I sat on the grass. Ray walked about while he and Carrick talked. After Ray end their call he drove me home so he can get back to the office and catch up on some of his missed work. He also have, a night drill tonight so I'll be on my own for most of the night. The clouds are building and it looks like it will be raining tonight. We got home and made Ray a quick lunch and he was off again. I got to do something.

I can't just sit around doing nothing it's driving me insane. I started to clean the house, wash the dishes and started on our laundry. After our laundry was washed and dry I set out to iron everything like Ray taught me when we all lived happily on the base. I cried while I iron the last of our things. I dried my tears and packed our things away. I made a meal for one and store it in the oven for Ray with a note. I took a really hot bath then got into my pajamas as I slip into bed after I Skype'd with Christian.

My old girlfriends were asking him where I am and I could only tell them I've moved back to Vancouver due to domestic violence from my so called step-father.I roll myself in a tight ball in bed and tried to rest my scratchy eyes. I fell asleep and I finally saw Christian's face he touched my face like he always does then his face changed and its Steven as he slapped and rip my clothes from my body and I yelled; 'got off of me!' over and over I yelled it and I tried to get him off me and I was finally shaken awake.

'Daddy…' I sigh of relieve and finally fell back in his arms as my wet teary cheeks stain his shirt.

'Ana… Your safe sweet girl. Your safe now.' Ray say over and over to calm me down.

'I keep reliving that event over and over every time I close my eyes. I don't think I will ever sleep peacefully ever again.' Ray held me tighter to his chest as the pain of my words grip his heart.

'Can you only if you are up for it of course, tell me what really happened that night?' Ray asked in a whisper.

'I was sleeping and I when woke he was already on top of me. I wanted to scream but he gagged me so I can't he really gripped my wrists so hard that I thought my hands will pop off. Then he ripped my clothes off of me. He let go of my one wrist and I scratch him to get his DNA under my nails, he got a hold on my wrist again and then grip it so hard in one hand and slapped me repeatedly.

I must have been out for a minute or two. He got his pants down and the rest was… there were so much of my blood on everything, me and him. When he was finally done with me and he was busy getting his pants back on I kicked him so hard in his balls and I bolted out of the house running straight for Mr and Mrs Grey's house down the street. I must have blacked out between there and the hospital.' I told him my story while it is still fresh. We are both crying.

'I am so sorry Annie that I could have protected you as I should have. Can you every forgive me to fail you.' Ray cupped my face in the dimly lit room.

'I forgive you daddy. You've done nothing wrong here.' I spoke through my newly shed tears.

'Oh, Annie.' He hugged me to him and kissed the top of my head repeatedly. That's how daddy and I spend an hour at two in the morning on my birthday. Happy Birthday to me…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Months passed and I'm still in therapy. I'm sitting in Dr Lennon's office waiting for her to finish and when something caught my eye sticking out from under the couch. I picked it up and it was a very interesting business card. Christian called our relationship off. Now with that hole in my life I filled it with school work and my therapy sessions. I stared at the business card and as Dr Lennon's office door opened, I stuck the card in my pocket and stepped into her office. My hour session was as Dr Lennon puts it as a step forward. Ray spoke a while with the nice Dr Lennon to find out how I am doing, with intervals they look over at me and it is getting kind of weird. I really have to get home and start my homework and do the laundry. Then I'm also curious to go look at this card in my pocket that has been burning my pocket for the last hour.

We finally reached home. Ray is on the phone with mom and they are clearly talking about me. I stomped off to my room so they can talk about me without me hear it. I switched on my computer and googled the name on the business card: 'Master Louise Sherwood Pleasure Palace.' I found it in a heartbeat and it all looks so brutal yet something about it calls to me from my place of building anger.

Something I recently developed is my anger. I would come home and I would hit the brick walls out of anger. I am so glad the walls are brick and not those awful paper thin dry walling. I would put an ice pack on my hand to get the swelling down before Ray comes home for the evening. But coming back to this Master Louise his introduction video looks like something I can use to get rid of my anger. He even learns you how to use a whip properly. I like that idea of a whip. I waited for Ray to leave when I gave Master Louise a call. On the card stood: 'Master Louie Sherwood – To know how or to learn – Please Call (360)250-5656'.

'Master Louise, pleasure palace and learning facility, how can I make you fantasies come true?' An attractive male voice answered and yet it was warm.

'Good afternoon, sir. I found your card blowing in the wind in town and it caught my attention as it blew down the street. I would like to learn.' I spoke clear and precis sounding determined.

'My goodness sweetheart, you sound very young. Please pray tell just how old are you?' Louise asked her.

'I'm just turned 14, sir.'

'I am really sorry sweetheart, but you need to be 18 or older to learn what I teach.' He spoke. I felt my heart sink into my shoes.

'I had an idea it might be something like that. I am willing to learn from the bottom up, sir. I will clean or scrape floors for you if I have to.' Louise was quiet for a while then finally caved in.

'Okay, Miss I will teach you if you are prepared to observe me when I do a scene.' He doesn't sound very happy about this but I can sense his heart convinced him otherwise.

'Yes, sir, I am willing to learning anything you can teach me.'

'Good girl, first I would like you to go and read something's before you start here okay.'

'Okay.' I complied and grabbed a note pad and pen.

'Tomorrow you will go and lend at the local library a few books.' He waited for a few minutes.

'I'm almost ready sir.' I pulled a chair closer and sat down so I can write better.

'You ready, young lady?'

'Yes, sir.' I spoke eagerly.

'First one is Tess of the D'Urbervilles…' The list was about five books total and then he told me to call him as soon as I finished reading them all, so he can give me the rest of the following instructions. So I gone to the library after school and lend the books Master Louise told me to get and I started to read all five at once. Within a week and a few day's I finished them and returned them all to the library with a much better knowledge of what I'm getting myself into. The part I really like is to inflict pain on men and woman and you get paid for it to people. I even secretly found and watch the first 'Story of O' the movie on Youtube. The more I learned, the more this whole life style started to intrigue me more and more.

I gave Master Louise a call after I read all the books and saw the movie. He brought me in my first night to see what he does for a living. (Okay I know what you must be thinking, why get a 14 year old even involved in this live style right. But to be honest witnessing it for real there is a kind of yes a sadistic beauty to everything. Master Louise make it look so gracious as he wield his power over the person's body.) I watched from a dark corner in the room as Master Louise conducted a play the client really wanted.

His client was a woman of course a regular as Master Louise puts it. I watched as he just conducted pain and pleasure on the woman over and over, the woman's body bowed to the power that the Masters hands and he use what he calls toy's, that alone put her through, not once did he had any intercourse with her what so ever. For two hours the play went on and when the woman had enough she spoke a single word and the whole scene stopped immediately, Master Louise untie the woman and she just lay in Louise's arms as he held her tightly in his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly.

For a half an hour they just lay on the couch. After the woman felt better she paid him cash and then she left. My new job is to sterilize all the toy and things being used during his plays with his clients as well as other cleaning jobs. While I was busy cleaning the toys, Louise showed me all the different toys and gave me their different names and functions. Louise would come up to me and I would bomb bard him with question upon question.

Over the course of the next few months that turned out to be two years in the employment of master Louise, I would work at the Pleasure Palace, cleaning toy, taking calls and soon the Pleasure palace expand with clientele and everything got really busy. When I started at Master Louise it was just me and master Louise. Later on Louise would dress me up and put make- up on me, it makes me look at least 22 years old. I just turned 17 to be real with myself. When one night Louise thought I was ready and I conducted my first play scene with a male, Louise sat in and watched me work over our client.

I have to say I worked the man over good, and ever, so often I would look over at Louise and he would just nod and smile at me as he held on to his chin as his gaze got more intense on me. After the whole play was over, Louise came to me and told me I've did very well, and as a job well done I could take the customers payments for myself as first payment. The payment is twice as much if what I used to earn as a bus-girl at any given restaurant. After my first session Louise would give me only a single session each evening so I could keep developing my style of play.

Soon Master Louise's Pleasure Palace grew and he had at least three other woman working for him and four males. All of them, used to the very active lifestyle we all pursue. They all took me under their wings and taught me other things master Louise haven't. When I was about 17 and a half Louise taught me the business side of the pleasure palace.

I picked it up rather quickly, now with my very own regulars asking for me, I grew only more and more in this way of life and became well rooted in the life style of punishing males and getting paid for it. The real reason I learned to do this, was to get back at Steven but since he was locked away in jail in Detroit. He was put away because I was just the tenth girl he raped and after he violated me, Steven violated bunch of other girls the same way. I would really like to give him a whipping and spanking of his live for what he did to me and all those other girls.

Yet I knew it was a useless cause, so I finally gave up on the revenge path and concentrated on the future. I finished high school with honouree colors, just as Ray decided to retire from the Marines and we moved to a normal home in the woods, when I turned eighteen. I applied at a few colleges nearby and I was accepted at a few but finally decided to enrolled at Washington State University in Portland as they accept my application, so with further education in literature on the horizon, I finally have my end goal in grasp like I always wanted to do since my love for books are still very overwhelming. I even got in on student housing, with a new roommate Katherine Kavanagh or Kate for short, Kate is a great and very loyal friend.

Ray bought me a car so I can get around while he is up at Montesano, it's old yet I love it just because Ray bought it for me. Since I got in at WSU and now away from Vancouver I got transferred to master Louise's second pleasure palace in Portland and I'm work some evenings at the pleasure palace when I don't have homework or have to study. So here's the thing ever since my very first session with Master Louise I saved up every cent I made since I started as a professional dom and I'm now able to pay for my own college career and almost start my very own play house.

All cash by the way. I have found a mundane day job at a local hardware store just to keep Kate quite. In time I made more money in a month then Kate gets from her 'rich folks', at the pleasure palace. The hardware store owners are really nice people and I like them all. My grades just keep's, on sky rocketing since I got to college, and I'm in the top of my class, even between everything I'm doing. I was half way through my second year of college, when I had enough cash on me to start my own pleasure house in town.

So I found the perfect location and bought it, cash. When the bank manger hand me the owners certificate I could finally start to renovate the place from the outside and strip the three story insides. There are four major play rooms that can be changed to any scenario at a blink of an eye. I did clue Master Louise in on what I wanted to do and he backed me up one hundred percent. Louise came over one afternoon while one of my girls were busy working over a few new clients.

'Ana, honey. Your Pleasure House is wonderful. It's even bigger than mine. I have to admit I am a little jealous, but I am really happy for you. You have my blessing.' Louise smiled at me and squeeze my hand a little.

'Thank you master. You don't think I've overdone it a bit?' I asked looking back over to my pleasure house.

'No, not at all. Everything is very taste full.'

'Thank you, I really appreciate you coming all the way out here.'

'It is no trouble at all. I am really happy and so proud of you, sweetheart.' Louise spoke with a smile as we drink our tea.

'Thanks and I wanted to thank you, Louise for teaching me all of this. I have something for you.' I spoke and pulled a large and smaller box from a cupboard.

'What is this? This was really not necessary angel surely.' Louise spoke and drank the last of his tea.

'No, please I insist. It is my way of thanking you for everything.' I spoke up and held my, breathe as I hand him two boxes to open.

'Very well.' We sat outside in the court yard as he opened the big box first. I especially had latex pants made for him and a matching riding crop with a long flogger.

'Oh, Ana they are exquisite. Thank you so much.' He gave me a hug.

'You're welcome.' Louise opened the smaller box and inside was what Louise always wanted a gold vibrating toy for the anal region.

'Oh, Ana you've remembered. You've remembered.' He ended almost in a whisper.

'Of course I remember, master. How could I not, you would always go on and on about it.' I smiled warmly at him.

'Thank you so much. You really were one of my favourite students and still am. Would you do me the honours and squeeze me in for a session, you can use my new toy on me.' He bats his eyes at me and it just made me laugh even more.

'As you wish master, anything else you would like in our play?' I asked before we head inside.

'Hmmm… now there's a thought. No, I will leave it in your capable hands, sweet girl, and I just want to repeat I am really sorry for what happened to you all those years ago with you so called stepfather. No, 13-year-old need to go through that, or any one for that matter.'

'Thanks Louise, you really helped me more then all my therapy sessions ever could, and for that I want to thank you so much.'

'You are most welcome sweetheart.' He gave me a hug and we went to play. Like master Louise, I never have intercourse with any of my clients since my experience with Steven. So when I conduct my plays and my clients sign the forms of what they want and what they would like to do in their play session they are then led to a room to get ready and then told how to prepare for their play sessions.

The fantasy Louise picked was a class room scenario with a teacher. I squeeze into my teacher's outfit then walked to the play room that's already ready with the help of the two men I employs here at Milady's Pleasure House to arrange the play rooms. Our session starts and soon Louise is clearly enjoying himself. I gave him a two-hour session, by the time we were done, Louise was in seventh heaven, with a big fat grin on his face as I just hold him in my arms like I saw him do all those years ago. I have Louise butt plug between my latex gloved fingers as I just keep holding him.

'Thank you Ana, you really are a great dominatrix and one of my highly trained students I ever had. This was more than enough payment and proof of a well-trained dominatrix. A++ for you, young lady and I wish you only a thousand percent success into the future.' I had tears of joy in my eyes at the wonderful words of my teacher.

'Thank you master Louise, you are the greatest mentor and teacher I could have ever wished for.' I kissed Louise hair as I just held him a bit tighter. After our play session I waved him off and he drove off back to Vancouver. The rest of my college career I would spend the time I didn't work at Clayton's hardware or studying, I was hard at work at my business. The business was growing ever few months and now that I'm also certified with the cities health and safety act. I have a legal business. I fully cooperate with the city police as I really tolerate no illegal drugs in my pleasure house none what so ever.

It is all really going so well that I got my six girls a personal trainer for early morning training sessions to keep the girls and myself in tip top shape. Near the end of my college career, and I'm driving out to Seattle to look at another location near the center of the city for another pleasure house for herself. I found the perfect place and signed the purchase contract. Not before long the second pleasure house were up and running like a well-oiled machine. The health and safety grades were graded as well and everything was given the green light to go head.

And now it is on the verge to being the best pleasure house in Seattle and the pleasure house here in Seattle is about twice the size of my pleasure house in Portland. Now with both pleasure house doing extremely well I can work between the two. At the pleasure house in midtown Seattle I've gotten two luxurious play rooms set aside for all our exclusive clientele. One of my high end clients is a newly found young millionaire called Christian Grey. (I wonder vaguely if it's my old boyfriend Christian Grey. There must be surely be many Christian Grey in the world, besides my old flame from high school, surely.) I never really heard of this billionaire playboy before, then a few weeks back. This Mr Grey rented a play room for the evening and he brought his own sub with or is it the other way around. I have no idea, but anyway I'm really grateful for his support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**~~Christian Grey~~**

I am always angry. Why am I always so angry? Is it more at myself? The people around me, what? I'm asking my sixteen-year-old self. I would get so angry so easily and would just provoke a fight at school. Carrick and Grace really don't know what to do any more with me. I've been expelled from three schools already, and I'm currently on my forth. Grace got a really great job offer at North- West Hospital in Seattle and we are all moving there this week. Now with all of us moved into our new home at the sound overlooking Seattle from the water it is really beautiful.

I've joined my new schools rowing team and we're doing great. Now with my mother's old high school girlfriend, Mrs Elena Lincoln asked me a few days ago to come do some work for them in their garden for a few extra bucks. This is the only way I can makes some extra cash so it can feed my new alcohol habits I've recently developed, since Ana left a hole in my heart and chest since I called our whole relationship off after a few months. It was just too painful to look at her and not being able to touch her super soft skin. Now it was just last week when mother almost caught me with a bottle of bourbon in my hand.

But somehow working today at the Lincoln's home just feels different. I would look up and feel someone's eyes on me as I pulled off my shirt and continue to work. The harder I worked the more uncomfortable I started to feel with someone watching me. At the end of the day, I knocked on the front door of the Lincoln home and Mrs Lincoln came out with nothing on but a latex bodes and silk rope around herself, drinking a vodka martini as she hands me my payment for the day. My eyes almost popped out at the woman's body.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house and kissed me like I have never ever been kissed before, when I tried to hold her better and a little closer to me, she stepped back and gave me a slap so hard I saw stars. Rubbing my cheek, I looked at her so confused as she smiled sweetly at me. She gave me a hug then kissed my hair then told me to come back tomorrow as she sends me on my way. I rode my bike back home feeling so confused by Mrs Lincoln's behavior. Yet there was something I found quite intriguing with Mrs Lincoln's behavior. I was turning seventeen in two weeks and somehow I feel like my life is about to change.

The following afternoon after school I went straight there and she introduced me to a world that I never even knew existed. Mrs Lincoln showed me how to deal with my anger in a much more constructive way channeling it through our play scenes. It was about a week since we started our affair when Elena showed me how to discipline myself to fit in more to this life style, and since she showed me how to channel my moods, my school grades jumped and I graduated from high school with high marks. Life for Elena and me progressed over the course of six years, I was in my second year of college when I finished my business degree. Elena tried and helped pay for me to be trained as a proper dom myself. My training got why better whenever I go out to train as a dom, but when I'm with Elena it's down-graded somewhat.

One night on summer vacation, when Elena and I were in the middle of a play session when Mr Lincoln came home earlier than expected and caught us in the middle of our intense engagement. He was so furious, he chased me out of the house and he slapped Elena around quite a bit, because of what he just witnessed. I just got in my car and drove off to a park where I just sat in the dark, still not having enough so I finished in a really thick bush near my car by myself.

After I cleaned up I drove back home and went straight to my room where I took a shower and went to bed worrying about what is happening to Elena back home. The next morning, I called her and she called off our arrangements. But she did agree to help me out to start my own business, and in so she lend me the capital I needed to start my business. My business took off and as it grew quite a lot in the span of a year and so I could pay Elena back what she lend me with a bit of interest. My business just kept growing and growing and so I became Seattle's billionaire in just the span of a few years.

I would call a play house and they would send me a sub and I like the fact that I can sign a contract with my subs and make them stick around for three months at a time. I bought a penthouse at Escala down town near the Pike Market District and I'm just waiting for them to finish their construction of the building so I can finally move in. I'm also building my own offices on an open lot in CBD Seattle so I can run my business better. So in the mean while- while I have to wait for my penthouse to be finished I have to go out to conduct my plays at the evenings with my contract sub's.

Then this new place called Milady's Pleasure House opened in midtown and with the luxurious feel to the whole place I love going there and now I'm a frequent client there. The talk of the town is that it's owned by a wealthy young woman, and it is only one of two play houses that she owns. I'm quite impressed by the young woman's taste in decorations and her top of the range toys and play room furnishings is exquisite. It's very tasteful I thought to myself. Two years passed and I now have an exclusive membership at Milady's Pleasure House.

Tomorrow is a busy day, breakfast meetings. A mind numbing school paper interview for the WSU student paper with a Miss Kavanagh, she just wouldn't stop pestering my HR department for an interview with me. I really hate doing any form of interview. Then afterward I have a Mr Sanders for yet another business proposal.

I turn in my chair at my desk in my office on the top floor of my 20 story office building, now called Grey House. Looking out over greater Seattle as the rain sets in. Later on I got my things ready as I'm about to leave to meet up with my personal trainer at my now finished penthouse at the top floor of the Escala building. Heading home I have an hour and a half of workout with Claude the ex-world Champion kick boxer, that's training me. After Claude was done with me, I had a quick shower and head down town to Dr Flynn's office for my hour of therapy.

Having childhood issues, I was sort of forced to be a grown up before my time and haven't reached the certain stages where I broke through my adolescent phases yet, this is where Dr Flynn comes in and is helping me with it. Dr Flynn is the best therapist I had since Grace started sending me to psychologists since she and Carrick adopted me.

After Dr Flynn's appointment Taylor and I, my head of security drove me back home to Escala where I ate my dinner and then head out to Milady's pleasure house for some fun. According to the receptionist at the front desk, the young owner is in this evening and I really wanted to meet this young woman of such a classy establishment. The receptionist walked off to the back office to fetched the young woman.

The receptionist came back out and told me that Milady will be with me shortly. A very familiar young brown haired, blue eyed porcelain doll walked out in a tight fit cocktail dress and in high heels. She has such great posture and a sense of air about her. No! This is… It's my Ana from high school. My mouth wanted to drop to the floor but I kept my cool. I saw Ana recognize me, but she let her receptionist introduce us.

'Milady Steele, meet our exclusive member Mr Christian Grey.' The receptionist introduced us to each other, not like we don't know each other.

'Milady, what an honour to finally meet you.' I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

'It really is a big pleasure to meet you Mr Grey. How do you fine our Pleasure House? Is everything to your liking?' Ana asked me.

'Everything and more, Milady. May I have the pleasure of your company tonight, or are you quite busy?' I asked politely.

'I would love to, Mr Grey. Sue get Russ and Andy to ready play room one for us.' Milady Steele ordered.

'Certainly Milady. What scenario would you like ma'am?' Sue asked as Ana turned to look at me, she stepping back and then walked around me a bit. What is she doing?

'What is the colors that's running around in your mind right now, Mr Grey?' Ana asked me as she kept looking straight into my gray eyes. What has she become over the years?

'What? How did you even know that I was thinking of a color, Milady?' I asked really shocked. I was shocked that she's the woman I once knew and furthermore she shocked me by asking me what exactly I was thinking off. What has Ana become? How is the now gorgeous familiar woman?

'Red and purple.' I finally answered, and a sweet familiar smile broke out over Ana's pretty petite face.

'Very well then, Sue let them set up the dungeon scene for us.' Milady finally gave her orders and then she showed me to a changing room, before I stepped into the changing room I turned back to Ana.

'Milady?' I called after her.

'Yes, Mr Grey. Is everything alright?' Ana asked.

'Yes ma'am, what role am I going to play?' I asked really curious. She stepped back again and looked me over some more. Her one eyebrow lifted in a way that said she's really up to no good.

'Well by the look of yourself, Mr Grey, you really like your distance from people, don't really like to be touched in certain places. My guess is it's your chest and back, because you might bare scares of some horrible childhood situation and have been in this way of live for the control it gives you. Your trainer was good but not as good as I am and that is why you are here right now requiring my services.' She's good and she remembers everything when we still gone out in high school.

'Bloody hell, how did you… You are spot on- on all those charges Milady. I can see why they call you the best around here.' I smiled at her. My heart started to skip a bit just like it did when we were in high school. Oh, this can only get better and better. I have a zillion questions to ask her.

'Are they… Well Mr Grey I had a marvellous teacher for a few years. With his marvellous teachings you will get to witness in a few minutes. In the play room on your knees looking at the floor, in ten minutes.'

'Yes, Milady.' I answered quickly and jumped to.

'And the safe words are?' She asked me.

'Yellow and Red.' I spoke quickly and sounded a little out of breath.

'Good.' She spoke and then walked off so I could get ready. Who is this woman? She clearly isn't my Ana I used to date. How did she know all this stuff about me by just one look at me? I got ready and once I was finished, a man called Russ showed me to the play room Milady asked for. It really does look like a dungeon. I looked around and everything is just what I pictured it will look like, I kneel by the door and stare at the floor. I could hear high heels clucking on the marble tiles as she got closer I stare at the floor again. The door opens and Ana steps inside closing the door behind her.

'Excellent Mr Grey. Tell me Mr Grey, are you a classic music lover, like Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole?' She asks.

'Yes, Milady, I am.' I answered truthfully, still staring at the floor.

'Good would you mind if we listen to some of them?' She asked again.

'No not at all Milady.' I've never had a play session to music before. Oh, Ana is good.

'Shell we get started then.' Ana pulled me off of the floor and let me stand in the middle of the room as she started to tie my hands together and then hoist it above my head. She spread my legs a bit and she stepped back a bit. Admiring her work.

'Goodness Mr Grey what a fine specimen you have become.' She spoke and walked around me in her knee high boots and fancy lace corset with matching underwear. Mmm… what a delicious combination. If only I can get my hands on her. There is just something about her now, I don't know what yet that I finds even more attractive then before. She pulled a soft looking blind fold from the wall and then place it over eyes.

Ana only turned up the music just a notch then started our play. Ana never once touched my chest or back with her flogger or her cane, she very clearly have in her hands. She would flog my behind and thighs over and over and then only with her cane she would toy with my clear erected manhood. She exchanged her cane for a feather later and worked the feather all over my manhood making my legs buckle at the intense feeling.

'Oh, no Mr Grey. You better not mess your come all over my new outfit. If you do, I will give you a spanking you will not forget and besides we haven't even started yet. Do you understand Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Milady.' I hissed through my teeth. I had never felt so ready to explode before, not even Elena made me feel like this ever. Our play continued and as she lay her hands on me an hour or so later she finally gave me permission to let go after she have been rubbing me real hard for about twenty minutes. I let go and she held something in front of me, as I shot all my juices into it. After that she untied my arms and let my hands down. We both tumble to the floor onto a blanket. She tightly wrapped the blanket around me and lay with me on the floor stroking my cheek. Ana looked into my gray eyes and she still have that tender side I loved so much back then.

'I remembered these scares of yours from when we dated in high school. If I were you I would grab my whip and go and beat the living daylights out of them for you if you like.' She spoke and suggest to my scares on my body.

'It happened so long ago Milady. You know this. The pimp that did this might be already be dead by his own doing, I can only imagine. The one thing I can't get over is that this is your play house.'

'I see. Yes, it stumbled by a lucky chance into this lifestyle when I was at my therapist one afternoon and found master Louise business card in the waiting room under a couch, so I called him and well here I am holding you. The one man I always regret letting go of. I know we both have very different lives now so…' Silence stretch on and I just looked into her beautiful blue eyes I have dreamed off for so many years. 'Well, thank you for the delicious play Mr Grey, I really had fun.' Ana let me go and we finally got up from the floor in the play room.

'The pleasure is all mine Milady.' I smiled down at her.

'Thank you. Will you be alright now Christian?' Ana asked looking serious at me again.

'Yes, I already feel better, thank you.' I mumbled walking over to get my robe behind the door.

'Okay, wait right here, I'll be right back.' She placed the cup with my come in front of his eyes on the table as she walked over to a cabinet mounted to the wall. She pulled out a jar from it and walked back over to me at the door. She rubbed soothing scream over my flogged and caned legs.

'Mr Grey, please turn around.' I did what I was told as she rubbed the soothing cream all over me. No blood seeping from my body anywhere. She really is good.

'Better?' She asked.

'Much better. Thank you.'

'You're welcome, Mr Grey.' She helped me into my robe and we both head out of the play room door. What a remarkable woman, Milady Ana Steele turned out to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**~~Ana Steele~~**

I'm laying in bed starting at the ceiling. Kate has fallen ill and now I have to drive all the way to Seattle to conduct an interview for her with a high society man a CEO no less. I can't get Christian Grey out of my head as last night go over and over all delicious like in my head. He really is still such a handsome man and much hotter then I last saw him, yet somehow strict in a sexy kind of way. He would really make a great dom with proper training. Oh, what we can do to each other. Oh, man. Focus Steele you have an interview to conduct today and a three-hour drive to and from Seattle to through. So I got up, Kate's in her flannel pajamas with such a red nose that she might even make 'Rudolph the red nose rain deer' jealous. I inwardly made that joke and it stayed there as well, only a small smile play up on my face as I pass her on my way to the bathroom.

'Ana, I'm making tea.' Kate utter through a block nose from the kitchen.

'Thanks Kate that would be nice.' I said as I close the bathroom door behind me. I really like Kate she is a real true friend the only one besides Jose. Both of them don't even know about my underground business and I intend to keep it that way. All they know is what I told them is that when I was thirteen my new stepfather raped me, that was it and that I have never ever been on a real date. Which is not at all a lie, well not since Christian and I broke up in high school.

Since that incident I have never really had an interest in men beside that I let them pay me so I can beat the crap out of them which I think is much more fun and adrenaline challenging then any form of drug or real sex can do. I also like reading people's body language it comes with my underground world secret. Hey I need it so I can read my client needs and desires before they even know what they want. It is how I make my money in the first place. Yet here I am all done for the day and I dug out my office suite I got for my interviews, at the few publishing house I have applied to in Seattle. Once Kate and I graduate in a week or two we'll be moving to Seattle to go start our careers.

On top of that I still have to work my last four shifts at Clayton's store and so far every evening this week I have to fit in my elite members of my pleasure house in for an hour's play sessions, and to put the cherry on the cake, I also have finals starting next week and an essay to finish and hand in the day after tomorrow. Yes, my life is hectic at the moment, but that is how I prefer it. After that I was going to move in with Kate in Seattle but her brother Ethan is going to move in with her so I have to go find my own place in Seattle.

I almost have enough saved up to buy my own place near the Pike Market district. So while I'm in Seattle I am also meeting a real estate agent later today before I head back to Portland. So yes my day will be real busy one. I am busy drying my hair and pinning it up tightly. My office suite, pencil skirt and black frilly blouse with a black trench coat since it started raining again. I put on some little make-up and slip on my black stilettos heels and was ready to hit the road. I finish my tea in the kitchen and looked over where Kate was elbow deep in her studies.

'My goodness, Ana. You look really hot. If I was Mr Grey, I would surely ask you on a date.' Kate joked.

'Oh, come on Kate. I'm just me, nothing special about Ana Steele.' That couldn't be more true.

'Ana how many times do I have to tell you, you're a total babe.'

'Oh, please Kate. How are you feeling?'

'Pretty much the same, except now I can't breathe.' Kate stated the obvious.

'Well I left you some chicken soup in the fridge with a few sandwiches for later. I might be back late. If I'm back in time I will be at the hardware store.'

'Okay. Ana?'

'Yes.' I respond and turned back to face Kate on the couch.

'Thank you for doing this. You have everything?'

'Yes, I have all your stuff and it is only a pleasure. Love you Kate. See you later. Bye.'

'Bye.' She waved me off as I slowly jogged over to her car she most graciously loan me for today. The rain is pouring down today. I pull out and head for the interstate and through the crazy traffic I finally got to the address Kate gave me and I head inside and they gave me further instructions at the security desk. I head up to the 20th floor of the building the whole office has one main focal point the CEO's office. Everyone is smartly dressed like me. Goodness, at least I got that part right.

'Good morning, Miss can I help you.' The friendly blond smiling woman asked me.

'Good morning, ma'am, I'm here to see Mr Grey for our WSU student paper interview. I'm Miss Steele in for Miss Kavanagh.' I spoke clearly and hand her the letter Kate gave me.

'Yes, we have an arranged appointment for Miss Kavanagh. May I take your coat?'

'Thank you.' I shrug out of my coat and hand it to the lovely blond woman.

'Would you like some water, coffee or tea while you wait?'

'I would like some water, please.' She's a blond, blue eye bomb shell smiling warmly at me. What a sad little life this woman had so far? By her beauty alone she can attract any man she wants, but they will miss use her because of her kind heart. She is loyal and a very hard working woman. Yet there is something sad about her. Maybe a terminally ill relative. Another young blond woman appears from the great big CEO's office. What is it with this place and their blond employees? I got my water and drank about half of it and place it on the glass coffee table in front of me.

I dug into my case for my pen, note pad, along with Kate's voice recorder. I asked if I can leave my case with them while I'm in the interview. The first blond agreed and finally the person in Mr Grey's office walked out greeting the ladies at reception as he pass them with a smile on his face. He has a few great secrets. Mmm… Yip, he has an affair and his wife with two kids don't even know it. Why does everyone have such sad yet desperate stories.

Another man, who I'm assume is Mr Grey walked out of the CEO's office with his phone glued to his ear. (I thought the man will be more in his middle to late forties, but not this young at all.) He was staring at the tiles as he talked to someone on the phone. Hey, I know that posture but where. Oh, my goodness… He's? No, it can't be? He looked up still on his phone and he noticed me, he slightly shook his head and I know he told me to keep my mouth shut. So I just slightly nod my head in acknowledgement. He ends his call and hands his phone to blond number two.

'Mr Grey. Miss Steele here is in for Miss Kavanagh for your student paper interview.' Blond number one informed Christian.

'Oh, yes of course. Nice to meet you Miss Steele.' He held out his hand for me and I firmly shook his hand. 'Please this way.' He directed me into his office.

'Thank you, sir.' I said and head into his office as he closed the door behind us. The walls above the door were covered in master paintings of all kinds. It took my breath away.

'So Miss Steele we meet again.' Christian smiled at me.

'Christian, it is nice to see you again as well. If I knew it was you I'd be interviewing, we could have done it in one of my play rooms.' He got a smirk on his face as he showed me to two couches.

'Maybe, but I'm a very private person now Ana and I like to keep my private live just that, and completely off the record.' He clearly stated.

'Of course. I love your collection.' I pointed to the walls filled with the masters.

'Yes, they all really say it for me.' He uttered. 'I though Miss Kavanagh will be conducting this meeting?' He asked as he sit across from me.

'She would have then she fell ill to this horrible flu and she asked me her roommate to fill in for her.'

'I see, so you are on the school paper to?' He asked very intrigued.

'No, Christian. I am not at all I am only doing this for a dear friend of mine that is all. Also so you know in advance, if there are any inappropriate questions I might ask you I have no idea what is on here because Miss Kavanagh constructed all these question for me to ask you. So if there are any prying question, I apologize in advance for it now.'

'Very well Miss Steele, ask away.' He cocked his head to one side as he listened to me and then nod and smiled at me. I set up the recorder and started on the ton of questions Kate wanted me to ask and then all these normal question then this one came out of nowhere. I reread it and it does say gay. I know for sure this man is not at all gay so I decided to skip that awful question altogether. After all the questions were done and the voice recorder was turned off. He started to ask me questions upon question, how I've been and how I got into our life style and I told him if he really wants to know my story post our break-up I will only tell him if he has the chance for coffee. Oh, what is it about Christian that is so much more intriguing now.

'Very well Milady.' Was all he said and we parted ways and I raced off to go view the four apartments the real estate agent wanted to show me and I settled on the third one. It has a wonderful look out over the Seattle water front, you can see the ferry boats come in and go and it has enough wall space to put out all my books. It has more of a studio feel and build to it. There are two large bedrooms up a flight of stairs to the left of the large open apartment.

I signed the lease and told the real estate agent I will be moving in, in a week and a half's time from now. She was just happy and I even paid her the deposited and first two month's rents. I told her the rental part is only temporary and I intend to buy it in six months. The agents smile just grew by a ten mega watt smile. We parted ways and by the time I got back in Portland, it was useless to go to Claytons's store since there was only two hours left in a shift before closing time so I head directly to my play house to have a play session with my regular male clients. A short, sweaty, beer belly man clearly in a midlife crisis and to heavy on the male jewellery and bushy chest hair, and man is "it" tiny, I can see why the Misses is having an affair, poor sod.

Well he pays good and tips even better. He always asks for me when he comes here. He always gives me the creeps yet he let me crack my whip on him and I get to burn him with my lovely black and red candles wax, while I tie him up and suspend him from my play room ceiling. He has a pain level I have never seen on a sub before. The others can take about on a scale from one being poor till ten being the hard core guys and gals that can play well and only slightly complain. Most of the clientele we have here's pain level is anywhere near a five to a seven. Never had I came across someone that wanted pain so bad like an eight to ten on the pain scale like Mr Fletcher.

So here I am in my teacher's outfit whipping Mr Fletcher with my nice riding crop and whipping him, as he wrote out on my black board, 'I will never have another dom, then Milady'. If he miss spells my name or don't keep writing he will be pulled across my knees and given a spanking, which he already had three off in the past hour. The more I beat him the better I feel and the more he likes it. Usually near the last half hour of our two-hour session his tiny manhood would get really hard and the slightest rub sends him off and finally I can get away from his horrible cologne he wore. I finally took a shower and got dressed in the clothes I had on and head back to campus.

'Hi, I'm back.' I said as I walk through the front door with my shoes in my hand. Jose is here checking up on Kate.

'Hey, we were sick with worry. Where were you?' Kate insisted. Shoot.

'There was a major bumper to bumper on the I-5 and I had to take a detour to get here. I am just so tire it feels like I have wheels on my behind.' That made Kate and Jose laugh and the atmosphere relax completely. 'Jose you came to check up on Kate. That is really nice of you.' I spoke and sat down on the couch.

'Yeah and that I got a gig at the gallery in midtown Portland to display my photo's, in a month and a half from now.' Jose spoke real excited.

'Really?! That is amazing Jose, I am so majorly happy for you. I told you one day your luck will change.'

'Yeah, you were right, Ana.' We all celebrate around a few pizzas and beer while Kate had a fruit juice since she's on med's. After our second rerun movie I had to leave to go finish my essay so I say good night while Kate and Jose just kept watching an old Star Wars movie with Harrison Ford. I finally finished my essay and some studying and got ready for a nice shower around two in the morning. Kate was fast asleep in her room and Jose has left for his own place. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed for bed. I got into bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning early Kate only looked a little better but I was off to the last of my classes and I handed in my essay early like I've done with all my assignments I gave in over the past four years. After my classes ended at noon, I head to Clayton's and done a shift till closing. I restocked shelves and it gave me way too much time to think about Christian Grey CEO. He sure knows what he wants out of live now and he finally reached his dream of being in business. The following day when I was having lunch at the counter at Clayton's store I compared stock numbers to the computer when Christian appeared at the counter where I sat. I stood and immediately helped him.

'Mr Grey, how can I be of any assistance?' I smiled warmly at him. Why is he here? Some deep down I'm really happy he is here.

'Well I am doing a little remodeling, Miss Steele and I am in the need of some supplies.' He came here to toy with me and it surely is hot and clearly working.

'What can I help you with?' I smirk at him and I sense that everything from now on will have a double meaning to everything. Oh… Yummy!

'I'm in need of some cable ties.' Oh, I can see us using these, yes and I smirk up at him as I lead him to the aisle with the electrical supplies where the cable ties are kept.

'Anything else, Mr Grey.' I asked, as he picked the length he wanted.

'I would like some duct tape.' He smirked back at me with such burning eyes, I can whip him down right here and now Mr Clayton will not even know it.

'We stock different types of width here.' I showed him and he picked the wider of the two I held up for him.

'Are you free this evening Miss Steele?' He asked me in a whisper.

'I have a few scheduled clients, maybe afterward.' I whispered to him and his eyes lit up even more.

'Very well, Milady.' He slightly bow to me and I just smiled warmly at him.

'Is there anything else, you'd like sir?' I continue to keep up our playful act.

'Some nice rope please.' He asked and we walked over to the different ropes we stock.

'Very well, how many yards Mr Grey?'

'Five yards please.' He just kept his smile on his handsome face. I cut the rope and rolled it up neatly for him showing off my rope knotting skills. We both smirk at each other.

'Will that be all Mr Grey?'

'What will you recommend Miss Steele?'

'I might recommend a cover rolls if you are really going to redecorate Mr Grey.' I kept my smile in place as Mr Clayton came out of the back office and saw I was busy. There was a loud voice coming from the store front and Paul, Mr Clayton's kid brother is home for Mr Clayton's birthday this coming weekend. He must have arrived early to surprise them all. Paul's voice called to me and I ignored him so I can finish up with Christian first and then deal with Paul later.

'That will be a hundred and seventy-five dollars please, Mr Grey.' He produced his credit card.

'Ana!' Paul spoke as he came closer and had a smile on his face for me.

'Hey Paul. It is nice to see you, let me just finished up with this customer then we can catch up.'

'Okay.' Paul said sounding a little disappointed with me. I swipe Christian's credit card and hand it back to him, while the transaction is being processed. I fold and place everything in a brown paper bag for him. He signs his credit card slip and I walk him to the store front.

'So how is the article coming along?' Grey asked and I know he is stalling.

'It is coming along nicely, the one thing Kate regrets is not having some original photos of you.'

'Well I am in Portland on business till Friday and if you like we can arrange something. Here is my business card with my mobile number on, you have to phone before ten to secure an appointment.'

'Thank you, when are you free Christian?' I asked and almost jumped kissing him.

'Tomorrow morning.'

'Wonderful, what time will suit you?' I continued.

'Anything from eleven onward.'

'Wonderful, I will call to confirm our appointment later.'

'Great, Miss Steele. Will I see you tomorrow then?' He asked and I know he wants me there now.

'If you so wish it Mr Grey.'

'I do.' He answered eagerly.

'Very well, we always do aim to please.'

'Indeed we do.' He smirked at me and I return his smile. 'Well I bid you a due Ana.' He said and then kissed the back of my hand then walked out of the shop to a waiting black SUV. Hmmm… Christian Grey, what an interesting man you have become. After Grey and his black SUV drove off, I turned back to the shop and continued my work that I was busy with. Paul came out later from the back office and lean against the cashier's counter where I sat and done my work.

'Hey.' Paul utter. Why can't this man just not take a hint? If only I can pull him over my lap and give him a real, good spanking maybe then he will listen. Wow, now there is a delicious thought.

'Hi, Paul. You are home early. Wasn't expecting you till Thursday.'

'Yeah classes ended early. So Ana what about a drink after work?'

'Sorry Paul I can't, I have finals to study for.'

'Very well. Another time then.' He sounded kind of broken. This is our same old battle. Every time he comes home he tries his best to get me to go on a date with him and he should know by now that I never ever have said yes to that. Besides he is the all-American boy, way to goody two shoes for me. All I like to do is tie him up and make him beg for any form of mercy, maybe. After my shift at Clayton's store I head over to my Pleasure House for a few play sessions with a few of my regular clients. I worked them over really good.

After four hours I was done with four of my clients. Which means I can finally go home and study. I got home and told Kate about our appointment for tomorrow, she was over the moon thrilled by this she got on the phone with Jose and then later handed the phone over to me and I did the final begging and won Jose over to do the photo shoot. I send Christian a text, apologizing for the lateness of the hour and for the text but we indeed hereby confirm tomorrows photo shoot at the Heathman hotel. So everything is arranged for tomorrow. I jumped right into my studies and before I know it- it was past one thirty in the morning. I have gotten so much studying done. I fell asleep and it was the first time I dreamed of Christian Grey after so many years.

The next morning, we all head over the Heathman hotel and then I have a shift at Clayton's store and then I had to get to my afternoon classes. We all got to the hotel and was upgraded to the one of the empty halls because it was for Mr Grey. All the hotel asked, was to be mentioned in the article. So, my famous Christian arrived and every one jumped to attention. I just stood to the side of the hall with the smartly dress taller man that walked in with Christian into the hall. Kate as always were very bossy, ordered Jose and Grey around how she wanted the photo's to be taken. She later called me over to her and I came to stand next to her.

'He can't seem to take his eyes off you, girl?'

'What, me?' I asked all innocent, and I felt my cheeks heat up, as I look from Kate back to Christian.

'Yes, you. Look, see. He is even giving you a small smile. He really likes- likes you Ana.' Kate went on.

'Kate he is so out of my league; I don't even think we are in the same galaxy here.'

'Come on! He is a human and you are a human. A shy one by human none the less.' She continued. Oh my sweet naïve Kate, if only you know. I very well know he is all human, I can vouch for that and we already dated as kids but that is none of her business anyway.

'Kate please.' I step back and just admired him from afar. His eyes did follow me and a small smile crept up on my face as that first encounter in my pleasure house crawled back into my head. Gosh, that was really a great night, I really enjoyed our session that evening. Come to think of it, I can remember our make out sessions why back in high school damn it. That was pretty perfect back then to. After the photo shoot, Jose and his friend started to pack up the equipment and Christian walked over to me.

'Miss Steele, may I talk with you out in the hallway, please?' He leans in a little to speak to me.

'Of course. Please excuse us.' I told Kate as she got such a huge grin on her face. Out in the hall, we just stared at each other for a moment.

'How can I help you today, Mr Grey?' I had to say something.

'Are you busy right now Anastasia?'

'No, but I have to drive my friends back to campus and I have a shift at the hardware store later and classes.'

'Taylor, my driver can help with that. If he helps, do you have time for a coffee, with me then?'

'Thank you, that would be great and I would love to have coffee with you.'

'Wonderful.' He spoke and almost jumped up and down in the hall as he smiled at me.

'I will just have to tell Kate about the new arrangements.'

'Very well.' He said as his smile grew. I head back into the hall and told Kate about the changed plans and I walked back out to where Grey was waiting for me. Oh, where is he going to go with this?

'Let's do coffee.' We walked to the elevator, and he just reached out and grabbed my hand. He is holding my hand like we use to do when we were in high school, my heart skipped a beat while we wait for the elevator to arrive. We step inside and a young couple that was clearly making out jumped apart when we stepped in. At the lobby when we stepped out the couple behind us burst out laughing.

'What is it about elevators?' Grey muttered with a grin on his face. We walked the four blocks to the coffee shop and he insisted on getting us some coffee's, but he know very well I've always been a tea drinker.

'What would you like Ana?'

'Some English breakfast tea, baggie out please. No Sugar and no milk.'

'Very well, anything to eat?' He added.

'A toasted croissant please.' His smile grew larger and told me to go get a table while he gets our order. Ten minutes later he was at our table with a tray with our things on it. He is much more relaxed today then the first day I saw him.

'Penny for your thoughts, Ana?' He asked as he sat down across from me.

'I was just noticing you are much more relaxed today than when I saw you back at Milady's in Seattle.'

'Is that now? Anything else you noticed, since you gotten so especially great at reading people.' I sat back and looked him over while I made my tea.

'Very well, but before we get to that, would you please tell me how you've been over the years? You're clearly doing extremely well at your dream job.'

'Yeah everything is going great. How is your mother and Ray doing?' He asked stirring his coffee.

'Ray is great. He retired from the marines when I finished high school, and mom recently found Bob Adams.'

'They married?' Christian asked taking a sip of his coffee.

'Yes they got married a few years ago. How is Dr Grey and Carrick doing and your brother and Mia?' I was burning to know.

'Oh, mom got a job offer in Seattle shortly after you moved back to Vancouver and we all moved and we all finished high school in Washington state. Dad is doing great he made partner at his firm three years ago. As for Elliot he is still very much a lady's man.'

'I didn't think that would change much.' I smiled shaking my head as I got to my croissant.

'And Mia is currently in Paris learning to become a chef.' He finished.

'Oh, wow. That sounds great. I am so happy you are all doing so exceptionally well. Yet I sense you are, how can I put it, have something of an importance to say and you are here in Portland on either business you like or care for or at Portland for pleasure. So which is it Christian?'

'Well Ana, you are spot on as ever. I have something of importance to say to you more specifically.'

'Oh? And what might that be?' I took a small bite of my croissant.

'I would like for us to have dinner.' He just shoots it out there.

'When?' I asked knowing of my really busy schedule.

'Friday evening, if it is okay with you, Milady?' He smiled at me.

'I have regular clients in the evenings, and I have Clayton's all this week and then I have my finals.'

'It is just Friday night, one evening you can't spend on yourself a little Ana?' I thought about it some more. I never really taken time for myself over the past five years.

'Very well Mr Grey, I will have to rearrange my schedule.' I spoke up and I would really like to see him again.

'Good so it's settled then?' He asked just to make sure.

'Yes, Mr Grey it is settled then. Let me just call my secretary and let her know to reschedule some of my clients for me.' He nod his head while I made my call to Sue. She was rather surprised, by my rescheduling but did agree to give my clients a call to reschedule. I end my call and continued eating the rest of my croissant and drinking my tea as Grey ate his muffin.

'How did you end up being such a powerful dom, Ana?' He asked after a while.

'Well, after that awful event you know of, mom divorced Steven. Ray immediately let me started therapy sessions with my shrink back in Vancouver, Dr Lennon. I was just living in a haze back then day in and day out. So I was waiting to go see my therapist when I found this business card under one of the couches while I waiting to see Dr Lennon and I put the card in my pocket for later and when I got home I surfed the internet first, then called the man's number on the card.

He was master Louise, at first he didn't want me to know anything at all. I was too young first of all but I somehow convinced him that I will scrub the floors for him if I have to learn. So he taught me since I was 14 everything he knows and he was and still is the best in the business. I wanted to learn so the next time someone tried to violate me I can whip them into submission and it turns out I really love giving people what they fantasized about and although I never ever have sexual relations with any of my clients I just give them what they like and desire most and get paid for it.'

'Goodness, sounds like we've both been really busy. What happened to this Steven then?'

'Well mom left Steven after Ray told her what happened to me and shown her the tests and stuff the doctors done on me to make sure of my story and it all came back positive. She couldn't ask me to forgive her enough after I told her what happened to me that night.' The painful memories flood my mind and I had to screw my eyes shut for a moment. Christian reached out and took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled up at him as I ate the last of my croissant. He popped the last of his muffin in his mouth.

'Well I have to get back, I still had a shift at the hardware store and I still have to study for next week's finals.'

'Why so busy Miss Steele?'

'I like to be busy. It keep certain secrets hidden this way.' He just smirk and nod his head.

'Well I'll walk you back.' He said and took my hand again as we stroll out into the Portland crowds.

His hand still feels so familiar, no one had ever held my hand like this since we dated. Well maybe my mother and Ray but it surely is not the same as this. I feel safe and strangely at home with his hand in mine. How is that even possible after all this time? We walked the four blocks back to the hotel and he helped me into my car it's old by it still gets me places. He waved me off and I drove to the Clayton's store. I started my shift and Paul was there bothering me while I try to work. I was restocking shelves and I have the price gun in my hand to mark everything as I put it on the shelves. Paul cornered me later.

'So how about drinks tonight then?' Paul asked leaning against the shelves.

'I am sorry Paul, I can't I already have plans and I have to study.' Now he is starting to annoy me and fast. I clenched my jaw over and over, repeating to myself, "just stay calm".

'You always have an excuse Ana, please just this once.' He almost begged me.

'No Paul, you know how I feel about dating the bosses kid brother. It just feels weird and wrong so no. Now please stop bothering me while I'm working.'

'Paul! Stop hassling poor Ana while she's working.' Mr Clayton spoke clearly to his kid brother.

'Very well, but I won't give up.' Paul muttered as he left me be. I sigh in relieve when he left. If only I had the things Christian bought the day before to tie Paul up with and only let him down from the ceiling once my shift is over, now there's a thought. Stop it Ana, focus. My shift finally ended early afternoon and I head straight to my last few classes and then drove straight home where I bury myself in my studies. I went out at seven to be at the play house, I fitted in my scheduled clients and I had a session with them when an unscheduled exclusive member just walked in and asked for me to do a session with him.

He wanted me to be his sub. What? I was a sub for Louise but not even he had sex with me. It really is, completely the ultimate hard limit for me. The infamous Mr Grey ordered the play room scenario and it was set up, he gave me his orders and I comply since that is what the client required so I have to comply. I did remind him I have to study later on and he promised me he will be finished with me in an hour.

So he started our session, he tied me up and started to use all sorts of toys on me, nipple clamps that are joined to genital clamps. It was so refreshing I forgot how delicious they bite into my skin. My body almost bow at the feel. I was strapped to a cross and he played with me for an hour, he used vibrators, floggers, a whip and then a cane in his one hand and with the other he just cupped the apex of my thighs and massaged me a bit as I came in his hand.

'Have you been a bad girl, Miss Steele?' He asked me half way through our session.

'Yes sir, for years.' I smirked at him and he flogged me hard over my breasts and thighs.

'Now there's a good girl taking your punishment for leaving my heart in pieces all those years back.' I suddenly realise what this session is for us and the second thing I realised is the pain I cause this wonderful man over the years. So I kept my mouth shut and let him torture me as hard as he wants. His torturous rhythm increased ever so often. I just close my eyes and let my dom have his way with me.

'Did you have enough Milady or do you want more?'

'Whatever master desires.' Was all I said. He took me from the cross and tie my hands to the carabiners to the ceiling. He caned and whipped me. I wanted to cry out so many times but I just stood there taking his heart brokenness I cause in ever lash and bite of the whip around my body. I know it is a session for him to feel better and in a way with all this punishment he is practicing over me it is like my spanking and believe it or not I do feel better.

Our hour session ends and he drops everything that he had in his hand and untie me from where he tied me to the ceiling. He rubbed soothing cream over all my welts and lashes then wrapped me in a blanket and kissed my hair and forehead repeatedly as he inhales. Yes, he is a little rough around the edges by his play style but other than that he can be a much better dom. He just keep holding me to his chest while we sat on the play room floor. I was so out of breath since I came down from my orgasm. Later he finally unwrapped his body from mine and we stood up, I wrap my robe around myself.

'Christian, I'm sorry I cause you all this pain for so long. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?' I asked him and kneel like subs do for their dom's.

'Ana stand up please.' He spoke and cupped the small of my neck. He looked into my blue eyes. 'Of course I forgive you, after you took all that punishment and net utter a single complaint. How can I not forgive you my sweet special Ana, whom I still seem to have feelings for.'

'Really? So it isn't just me that feel this way then.' I looked into these gray eyes I have missed so much.

'No.' Christian shook his head. He finally kissed me like I always dreamed and it was even better then I imagined. We finally finished up and head out of the playroom.

'So I see you Friday evening Miss Steele.' He said and gave me another full blown smile.

'Friday evening Mr Grey.' I confirmed with a smile and a small nod.

'I will pick you up from work at Clayton's right.' He made sure then stepped closer to me again as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip I was not even noticing I was biting.

'Yes. See you then and thanks for tonight.'

'We aim to please, Miss Steele.' His grin grew.

'Yes, we do.' We finally parted ways out of the room and hit the shower and rushed getting dressed again. I drove home and somehow tonight's play felt like an introduction to other things and I have to say I hate not knowing what it might be. Back at home, Kate bombarded me with a zillion questions where I was and I gave her a vague answer as I always do. I know she cares about me but I just don't want my best friend to know my deep dark secrets. She finally gave up and I got back to my studies.

I fell asleep half way through and when I woke up it only gave me a half an hour to get to my first class. I ran like a mad thing through the apartment to get ready and was out the door in no time. I made my class by five minutes. My whole day was classes upon classes. After classes I head home where more studying was being done. I had no work at Clayton's today so I have a day just to study my ass off. At six I left for the play house and I could fit in a few clients for an hour session each. After my last session I went back home and took pizza with to distract Kate and her million questions.

I told Kate that I have a date with Christian tomorrow night and she was so thrilled for me since we moved in four years ago I had never had a man over here beside my friend Jose and he doesn't count and I have never been on another date since Christian and I dated in high school.

'Oh, Ana I am so rooting for you, but I swear if he tries something I will have his balls in a sling.' Kate threaten. I don't really particularly like that visual imagery at all.

'I promise you Kate if he does you'll be the first to know. Okay.' After pizzas and soft drinks she took hold of me and was stunned silence that every inch of me she wanted to wax and shave was all done any way. I had to look presentable to my clients after all how can I not. She was impressed and then later dragged me into her quarter million-dollar wardrobe, were she picked out two dresses for me to borrow for tomorrow night. I picked the nice knee high plum colour dress.

I finally went to bed early and boy did I need it, having such a busy schedule like I have, can exhausted you quite somewhat. The morning arrived and I head over to work my very last day at Clayton's store and with that at the end of my shift I got a whole hundred-dollar bonus on top of my three hundred dollars I worked for this month. It is kind of sad to think I work this job and my pay I got here was just enough to pay Kate my rent every month. Thank goodness, I had my other business doing really well.

I make more in one session at Milady's Pleasure House then what I make in a month at Clayton's store. Yet it is something I can actually put on my CV at the end. I dove into the bathroom at Clayton's and changed into my dress Kate borrowed me and I brushed my hair out and with my bag with a bit of overnight things in it. Just to be prepare for anything, I walked out and Christian waited for me at the shop door and took my hand as we walked over to the car.

'Good evening, Miss Steele.'

'Mr Grey, evening.' I spoke full of smiles. He helped me into the car and closed my door as he climb in on the other side.

'Evening Taylor.' I greeted our driver.

'Miss Steele.' He utter as Christian climb in and we did not drive long when we came to a stop. We got out and head towards the roof of the building. In the elevator, he looked down on me.

'You look really pretty tonight. New dress?'

'No, something borrowed sir.'

'Hum… I see. It really suite you Milady.' My eyes shot up and I know my eyes and his are both burning with the possibility of what could be. On the roof of the building was a heliport and a helicopter with the writings of GEH, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. on the sides. I looked at him.

'Come, we are flying to Seattle tonight.' He finally announced to me.

'What?' I asked so surprised. His smile just grew with a bit of a chuckle on the end.

'Yes, we are flying to Seattle. Come now.' He took my hand again and helped me into one of the front seats of the helicopter. He strapped me in. This is so thrilling I never would have thought… Oh, my. I watched him and he got in the pilot's seat and I remember in our interview that he is an accomplish pilot now. I breathed a little easier and we took off after all his pre-flight checks and responding to the radio control tower. This is completely out of my comfort zone and that is what makes it so exciting. We flew towards Seattle.

'So you must impress all the ladies a lot, by come fly in my helicopter.' I joked as we flew over the streaming traffic below.

'No, I never bring girls up here, this is a first for me.' He responded through his headphones.

'I see.' I spoke as we got closer to Seattle. He spoke to the Seattle air response tower and we started to flew between buildings. My nerves wasn't through the roof it was in outer space. We finally land on a roof top that read Escala.

'Here we are.' He leans over and unbuckles my harness and started to get out, he walks over and opens my door and helps me out. It was really windy on the roof top and by the looks of the building clouds all day and by the smell alone it's going to rain soon. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we head down two flights of stairs and into a waiting elevator. He punched in a code and the elevator started to move. He quickly punched in another code and the elevator took on another course. The doors open and we step out into an art gallery.

'Come, we're here.' Christian spoke and pulled me lightly behind him by my hand.

'And here is?'

'Oh sorry I'm so rude. This is my penthouse. We are having dinner here tonight. I have a proposal for you Ana.' He said taking my hand again and pulled me through the foyer into such a large room it took my breath away. I didn't know where to look first. There where art everywhere, a grand piano in a lost corner and a couch facing a gas fire place that can seat at least ten to twelve people easily off to the side is an ultra-modern kitchen with a breakfast bar that can seat about four on each side comfortably.

'Would you like something to drink?' He asked me while I still admire everything.

'That would be lovely.'

'May I take your coat?' He asked.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Come you must be hungry?'

'Yes, a bit.' I said and sat at the breakfast bar while he busies himself in his kitchen. He pours us some delicious white wine. Then pull out an already prepared starter, a cold soup then for a second course yummy yogurt chicken and mint with roasted vegetables. All deliciously prepared.

'So, you mentioned a proposal the last time we spoke Christian?' I prompted.

'Yes, I would like to lay a proposal on the table for you, I know you have a business to run in the evenings but this will only be over the weekends of course.'

'What is it then?' I asked really curious this sounds like a standard contract between dom's and sub's that are in a full time relationship.

'Wait here I'll be right back.' He left me at the breakfast bar and walked off to what looks like his study area. He come back out with two sets of documents in his hands.

'This is a NDA, my lawyers insist on it and this is a standard contract.'

'Why me?' I asked not knowing his reason wanting me specifically.

'Because ever since our reunion with our first encounter at your play house Ana, I can't seem to keep away from you. I guess after all this time I'm still not really over you.'

'Then don't then.' The words were out before I could stop myself. His smile grew a little at my words. He reached up and touched my cheek with his thumb and ran it down to my bottom lip I was seem to be chewing. He looked at me and his eyes burned with desire into mine.

'Have you ever been in relationship like this before Miss Steele?' He whispered to me.

'No, never. Not once? You were my first boyfriend and my last. I haven't dated anyone after we broken up. Now… now after I learned how to whip men into submission.'

'I understand. But to hide yourself so completely is not a good thing either, Anastasia.'

'I know, but at the time it is what helped me through everything. Yet I am willing to change all that if you go easy on me. You already know my pain levels Christian and I know yours so what do you suppose. If you like can teach you so much more.' I continued.

'I would like to round my dom education more, I didn't really had the best of teachers when I first started out.'

'I would like to teach you Christian. Very well I will sign your contract, but I will send one over to you on Monday that will only state that I will be your teacher during the week nights, only if you want to of course.'

'Very well Anastasia, I think we have ourselves a great deal here.' I signed his contract and his NDA.

After I signed it, he signed it as well and handed me a copy. He showed me to a room that will be mine on the weekends, and the bathroom across the hall way from my room. I got ready and meet him in the room where he said is his playroom. I got ready like he told me to and waited for him inside the playroom for him to arrive. He stepped in and he is only wearing worn out jeans that started to fade to light blue and his top button was undone and his feet were bare. I just kept staring at his feet.

'Please stand Anastasia and look at me.' He ordered and as the dom commands I comply. He walked around me looking me up and down. He looked more and more pleased with what he is seeing.

'You grew into one fine woman Miss Steele.'

'Thank you, sir.' I spoke. He walked over to me and took my hands and started to tie them together. He led me to a wooden bench like the one we have at my play houses and he tied me down. His hand skim over my skin, all over my bare back. Oh, the touch of his hand was so electric. I could feel the sparks in our touch. His hand moved down to my behind and I tense up. (No… this is too much like… like that night… I felt my tears sting the back of my throat.)

'Just relax Miss Steele, I won't hurt you I give you my word as your dom.' He spoke and bend down looking at me and I my first tears roll over my nose. This is way too much like that… that night… Christian cupped my face feeling my tears rolling down my face.

'Hey- hey… Okay no tying you like this.' He unties me from the bench and loosen my hands and he pulled me into his lap hugging me tightly to him. 'What did that monster done to you?' I just buried my face in his chest. 'Shh… It's okay baby, we don't need to do this tonight. Please tell me what happened back when that event happened before you came running to us that night.' I just shook my head. 'Please, whatever you tell me it stays between these four walls and of course me.' Only twenty minutes later when I calmed down somewhat, I pulled myself together and cleared my throat and sat up with him still holding me to his chest.

'So I was wearing my summer sleepwear with short sleep short and only under a sheet with the fan on full blast trying to cool myself from the blazing heat. The house just went quite as I thought mom and Steven was in bed. I was sleeping on my back when I woke with a jolt and Steven was already on top of me, pinning my hands above my head and tore my clothes off and before I realised what was happening he violated me.' Christian's arms tightens around me, and I felt his jaw clench at the top of my head. 'Then if it wasn't enough, he turned me over on my stomach and him violate me even further. Afterward we only found out that he have done that to almost twenty to twenty five other girls just like me.'

'I am really sorry for what happened to you baby. No, one will ever harm you again. Do you trust me?'

'Yes, I do trust you it was just…' I trailed of not really want to make him feel bad for how he tied me down and what memory it evoked in me.

'How I tied you up, that made you remember…' He finished for me after a while.

'Yes…'

'I'm sorry I didn't know.'

'It's not at all your fault. How would you have known if I never told you before. It's alright, please don't feel bad.' We sat like this for a while longer then I told him, he can tie me to his ceiling and flog me to kingdom come. So he did and he did flog me but not as hard like he did before at the playhouse. I like the whip and he did crack a couple of lashes on me and boy did they sting deliciously, it made me all hot and bothered and for the first time in years I wanted to really do it for real and with this gorgeous man before me.

'Oh, please master.' I begged him.

'Why Miss Steele are you a 1000% sure about this and tonight?' He looked at me with such concern on his handsome face.

'More sure then I ever have been in my whole life, sir. Please?' He walked closer to me and cupped my face in both his hands looking me deep in my eyes. He is seeking for my surest answer. I nod lightly and then breathed; 'yes'. After my assured answer he pulled my ties over to his cross and shackle me to the wooden cross and then my ankles as well. He dropped his jeans and rolls a condom over his rather large length.

From all the men I worked over, his manhood has to be the sexiest I have ever seen before. Well I can't turn back now, I have made a decision and I will have to stick with it. He drops the toys in his hands and then steps closer to me bend his head down and kissed me like I have never been kissed before by him. This kiss however is something I would like to do often and ever hour with this man in front of me. Our kissing increased and then he stepped much closer to me and looked into my eyes.

'I am going to take you now, Anastasia are you sure you are ready for this.' He asked again.

'Yes master, only you.' My words took him by surprise and he slams into me and then stills as I gasp at the full feel of it. I open my eyes and he was watching me with concerned eyes again.

'Are you okay, baby?' He asked me, cupping my face.

'Yes.'

'Okay I am going to move now.'

'Okay.' He does move and stills again. Making sure I am accustomed to the foreign feel. 'Again please.'

'More?' He asked.

'Yes, please master.' He started with a slow rhythm and later picked up speed as we go on, oh this is exquisite and the full feeling is beyond delicious. He pounds on as he pushes us both higher and higher towards the sun. There was a tight build inside me that just wind tighter and tighter as he keeps pounding on. I kissed him and he held my head in both his hands as we keep on kissing.

'Come on baby, le-let go.' His words were both our undoing and we both shatter to pieces. He slowly pulls out of me and I just hung by my wrist from the cross. He stooped down and loosen my ankles and then my wrists and carried me to bed. He just held me in his arms, like I was a doll about to break at any moment.

'So Miss Steele, how was your first consensual experience?' He asked me stroking my cheek.

'Beyond wonderful, sir. I would really like to do that again, but only with you.'

'Oh, really?' He smiled down at me and then hover over me again. I looked up at him and he bend down and kisses me again. Without restraining me like a dom should he doesn't and I had my first vanilla experience. He weaved his hands with mine and pin them on either side of my head and pushes back into me, we both moan as he starts to pick up a speed and hardness to his pounding that quickly send me over the moon and back again. In the short span of our two hour play I had about four or more orgasm and it is all thanks to this great and gentle man holding me to him.

I fell asleep after our last merciless engagement in his play room. When I woke up I was not in the play room I was in my allocated bedroom, he appointed to me over the weekends. I jolt awake and the room was filled with bright light and completely naked covered only by the bed sheets. I looked around the room and Christian was sitting in an arm chair with his feet resting on the edge of my bed busy on his phone typing. I said nothing and just watched him. He really is a beautiful man. Gosh how I missed him.

'Good morning Miss Steele, anything I can help you with?'

'No, not at the moment. I am just admiring the view, sir.' I smiled at him. He finally looked at me with an even bigger smile on his face.

'How are you feeling?'

'A bit stiff and sore in places I never knew even existed.' I smiled.

'Well I wanted you sore baby, so you know I was here.' He smirked at me as he came and climb all over me on the bed.

'What a delicious thought, Mr Grey.' I smiled while I bit the tip of my tongue looking up at him as I run my fingers through his sideburns.

'Well Miss Steele, we really do aim to please.' He breath against my cheek as he kissed me, below my ear and my neck and then the next hour was swept away by a whirl wind of emotions as we engage in more delicious vanilla. We were just finished up when loud voices burst from the great gallery room. One was Taylor's that I recognize.

'Shit! It's my mother…' Christian jumped to attention. I laughed as watched him jump to- to get dressed.

'What? I'll just stay here. I can't let Grace see me like this.' I protested.

'None sense, I want my mother see we're back together after all this time. Come get up, get dress quickly or I'll drag you out with whatever you are wearing baby.' He threatens me as he rushed around my room pulling his black t-shirt he had on over his head.

'Yes, sir.' He gave me a brief kiss and then jogged out to where Grace was making a scene. I got up and move as fast as my sore body allowed me to move. I got dressed in a pale blue shirt and jeans, pulled a brush through my hair and rushed to the bathroom here I quickly rushed through my daily routine. I walked out to the great room once I was done.

'Mother you remember Ana Steele from Detroit, right?' Christina spoke up.

'Yes, how could I forget.' Grace went on as she just looked at me.

'Oh, Ana it is so wonderful to see you again. How did you two reunite?' She asked us.

'Ana came to interview me for their school paper and we reunited.' Christian continued with a rather large smile on his face as he took my hand.

'What a wonderful coincidence. How are you parents doing dear?' Grace asked me.

'Ray finally retired after I finished high school and mom met her new resent husband Bob. They live happily in Georgia now.'

'I'm so happy for her.'

'Thank you. How is Mr Grey doing?'

'Oh the poor thing is overworked with a new case they took on. I only see him at dinner times if I'm lucky.'

'I see, please send my regards next time you do see him.' She smiled and just looked at Christian and me. We all sit on the couch and Christian pulled me to his side as we sit down on the couch. This is not how I summed him up at all after all this time. My phone in my purse ringed and I had to answer it because of all the noise it made.

'Please excuse me.' I said and disappeared into Christian's study.

'Steele… Sue what is wrong?' I answered and saw that it was my Portland play house's number.

'Ma'am we have a situation here in Portland, can you come in?' She asked me.

'What's the situation?'

'Your male clients Milady?' She added.

'What about them?' I asked feeling myself getting mad and at the same time getting really tired. I sat down in Christian's desk chair.

'We send out your message you asked us to send out ma'am via text message letting them know that you are moving in a week's time to the Seattle branch…'

'And?' I prompted.

'Well they all want to see you and discuss their issues with you moving, Milady.'

'This is so tiresome.' Now I feel even more tired. 'Okay here is what you're going to do, for me today Sue, please.'

'Milady?'

'Text each individual client of my top twenty-five clients and arrange an appointment for each of them. Each with an hour session at night. Nothing later than eleven PM so I can talk with them myself.'

'Yes, Milady as you wish.' Sue complied.

'And Sue if they then still give you lip then let them call me.'

'Yes, ma'am. Call me once you're done, please.'

'Of course, have a great day Milady.'

'And you as well. Oh, one more thing, call Becca for me and clear my weekend schedules for the next three months.'

'Yes right away ma'am.' She sounded surprised by this course of action.

'Thanks Sue, you really are a star in my books.'

'Ma'am.' She said and we hung up. I turned around and Christian was standing in the doorway of his study leaning against the door looking at me.

'Mother was over the moon when she saw you here.'

'She was?'

'Yes, she was. Problems?' He asked walking over to me where I now stood by the window wall of his study.

'Yes, a huge one. My top 25 clients sound angry with me for moving to Seattle in a week and I have to handle them one at a time now.'

'That sounds bad?' He asked placing his hands on my hips.

'Yes, it does. They are our top paying clients and you have to handle them like babies.'

'Is that so?' He asked bending down kissing my neck.

'Yes, sir it is.' I spoke as my breathing hitched. 'I have to get back by five tonight.'

'Yes, Milady as you wish.' He continued to kiss me, his tongue invaded my mouth and boy was it wonderful. His hands are working their way under my shirt and to my breast that are bra free.

'Oh, Miss Steele I approve.' He felt my free breasts. His hands worked them over and soon my shirt was pulled over my head and I pulled his shirt off as well and we are now both gloriously naked. He sat me down on his desk and had his way with me as he pulled my jean and underwear off all in the same movement, he kneeled in front of me, pulling my folds open and started to lick me over and over.

I lay down on the things on his desk as I came in his mouth and before I could think again, I heard the rip of foil and within a second he was inside me again. Pounding away, I held back as long as I could until he called for me to let go, and I let him have it and even then I tried to control my orgasm but could no longer hold it and I let go as we both now lay spend on his desk as thing flew off his desk in our rage of passion.

'Miss Steele you are one mighty fine delegacy and since last night I don't think I would ever get my fill of you.' Christian added.

'The feeling is mutual, master Grey.' We got his study back in order after we got ourselves under control again, then took a quick shower. He wanted to drive back to Portland so Taylor was driving us back. I later lay down on Christian's lap and fell asleep even if it was just for an hour. I woke up and looked up at him running my hands through his side burns.

'Do you know how wonderful you are Christian.'

'Miss Steele is that a compliment?'

'Yes, sir it sure is.' He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. My phone started to ring none stop till we got to Portland. All the calls are from my unhappy clients. I could see Christian saw that I am tired, he cupped my face. I hung up on my last call.

'This is what it is to work with needy bastards and of course to have your own business.'

'You are telling me, Christian. I am very strict and firm with my clients and they know the rules, but this is about me being in another city and can't service them on a weekly basis.'

'What about our arrangement, Ana.' He asked looking panicked.

'I asked my receptionist in Seattle to clear my weekend schedule for the next three months.'

'Good. Here we are, Milady.' He spoke and got out and Taylor got my bag from the trunk of the car.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening, I really look forward to seeing you in Seattle next weekend.' I smiled up at him.

'Yes, Milady. But you promised me teaching session remember.'

'Of course. I will text you once one of my female clients are scheduled. I don't want to waist you precious time Mr Grey.'

'That is very thoughtful of you Milady.' He spoke and kissed the back of my hand. 'Now you have yourself a good day and evening now, Milady.'

'Thank you sire and you as well.' This time he bend down and gave me a proper goodbye kiss, then he was off. I walked into the apartment and Kate was packing and there were a stack of boxes waiting for me to me packed.

'Hey, how was it?' Kate asked clearly very curious.

'It was incredible.' I spoke with a face splitting grin plastered all over my face.

'So what did you two do?' She urged me on a bit.

'He flew us out in his helicopter to Seattle and we had the most delicious dinner ever and then things just spun off from there.'

'Oh, Ana Steele finally falling for a hot guy and not just a silly guy. Mr moneybags himself.'

'Yes, it's all about the money.' We both giggled like silly high school girls. After that we ate an early dinner and I got packing by five thirty I am out the door and heading to the play house to meet my first exclusive clients of six for tonight. My third client for tonight was a woman and I gave Christian a call and he was still in Portland, staying at the Heathman. He got to the playhouse and I got him dressed and ready with a mask over his face so the woman won't recognize him. The old bat like it rough and real hard-core I always love playing with her.

She likes hard floggings, fisting and real hard spankings. I taught Christian for a whole hour and even gave him half of the sessions payment since he done so well. He got her to come more than six times without him ever engaging in full blown sex. After his teaching session Sue printed out a copy of my teaching contracts for him to sign, he did sign it very eagerly then head back to his hotel.

By midnight I was just so tired and my six clients all understand now why I am moving to Seattle and four of the six have agreed to drive out there once or twice a week for a session or two with me the other two agreed to meet a new dom in my play house I have to allocate to them. I told them all that every single one of my boy and girl dom's have been trained by me, so they all know how I operate. With that said they are all a bit more relaxed and for those clients how won't be driving to Seattle on a regular basis have agreed to stay at my play house and try out my other dom's in the house.

**~~~OoO~~~**

So my final exams at the university started and the whole week was more than hard work. Between packing, and working my clients over and teaching Christian in between. I so need a holiday, I am just way too tired. People are so demanding all the time.

Friday and I just finished my last exam paper of my college career. Tomorrow we have our graduation ceremony and then next week Tuesday I am moving to Seattle. Ray is coming to my graduation ceremony. Mom called she can't come their finances don't allow it and Bob couldn't get off from work. I love my mother don't get me wrong but she can get way to emotional at gathering like this, so in a way I am kind of glad she's not here.

So I am completely packed up and Ray just arrived, he is sleeping over so he won't have to rush through traffic tomorrow to get here. We are all having pizza and drank some more soft drinks with Jose and Ray. Jose reminded us about his photo expo in a few weeks. At six I left to go out with some 'friends' and Ray volunteered to stay with Kate and Jose. I got to the play house and I fit in the last of my clients before I move. At eleven I head home so tired and when I got back to the apartment, Christian was here with his older brother Elliot.

I walked in and I was met by a ton of hello hugs and cheek kisses. Elliot is just the opposite of his wonderful brother. He is the warmer sibling and by the looks of it he and Kate is hitting off quite well. Christian pulled me into his arms. Elliot he may the nicer of the three Grey kids but he is running his mouth to Kate and Jose of how close Christian and I were in Detroit that we really did everything together. I was too tired to care about all his stories at the moment and just focus on my wonderful man.

'What are you doing here?' I asked looking up at him all tired.

'I came to see you, but I heard you were out with some "friends" so your charming father invited us for some pizza and beer so we stayed. I hope you don't mind?' He wrapped his arms around me.

'No not at all. I am really glad you are here.' I spoke through a horrible yawn.

'You look so tired, baby.'

'Yes I am very tired, my "friends" were so draining tonight.' I stated and Christian just nod his head.

'Rough night then?' He asked with a smirk on his face.

'Oh, you have no idea.' I folded my arms around his neck and kissed his scruffy chin.

'Come let's go take a shower.' He whispered in my ear.

'What? But what about your brother and my father?' I whispered into his ear.

'They all look pretty fine to me.' We both took to a shower and we wash then head into my room with all the boxes standing around. We got into bed and I instantly fell asleep.

The follow morning, I had a wonderful Christian Grey wake-up call and afterward he got dressed and told me he'll see me at the ceremony. We all got ready and with Kate being valedictorian, she and Elliot took off early. Dad and I drove to campus on our own.

'So I see Christian is back in your live honey?' Ray asked as we seek a parking space.

'Yes, he is. Why do you ask daddy?'

'He seems like he grew into a very charming young man. Very focused in his ways.' (Oh daddy if only you knew.)

'That he is daddy,' all that and more I thought to myself.

'You just be careful Annie, I don't want you hurt again.' Ray aired his concerns.

'I will be daddy, I promise.' I said and lean over and gave Ray a kiss on his cheek. He can be so over protective over me ever since he took me back to Vancouver. We finally got a parking space and we head inside the gym to get my cap and gown and followed the crowd into the hall. I helped Ray get a good seat on the bleachers, then I made my way to my own seat. I found my seat, great and it is right in the middle of two friends talking to each other.

'I'm sorry that is my seat.' I pointed out.

'Please.' One of the girls said looking up at me. They just kept talking over me. The ceremony began and all the speeches started. Kate got on and her confidence was great and her speech even better. I am so proud of her. Then Christian was introduced and the passion he has for the university and the great research they do and he is obviously funding the operation. He looks so sexy in his gray suit with an even better looking tie. Then last night pop into my head and how great he was, making me blush.

'Hey, Kelly you think he has a girlfriend?' The girl on my right asked the girl on my left while they talked about Christian.

'I don't know.' Kelly replied.

'Yes, he has. I interviewed him for the school paper.' I chipped in.

'Really, what was he like?' Kelly asked me.

'Controlling, intimidating and very private. He really just answered all my questions he didn't really elaborate on anything other then that.' That you two need to know any way.

'You were so lucky. He is so fucking hot.'

'I guess I am.' I smiled at them and then we focus again on him. While he was talking his eyes found me a couple of times. I am really proud of him, of everything he has accomplish in such a short time span. Finally, they started to hand out our diploma holders. An hour later and it is our rows turn to fall in line. My name was called out and I walked on stage and I shook my deans hand and then walked over to Christian where he will hand me my diploma holder and then pose with me for a photo.

'Congratulations, Miss Steele.' He uttered under his breath.

'Thank you.' I returned, smiling warmly at him.

'See you in the tent afterward.' He asked me.

'Of course.' I whisper soft enough then smiled again at him and left the stage without messing with the flow of the ceremony. Another hour passed and finally they concluded the ceremony. I press through the crowd to find Ray in the sea of people. I finally found him and, we head out to the tents outside for a celebrating drink. We found an open table and Ray left to go get a drink at the open bar. He came back and hand me my glass.

'Cheers Annie, congratulations. I am so proud of you.'

'Thanks daddy.' And he gave me a peek on my cheek. We stood in silence drinking our wine, when Christian walked over to us.

'Mr Steele. Ana.' He greeted and shook Ray's out stretched hand. Christian just tucked me under his arm and kissed my hair.

'I am so proud of you.' He spoke and took a sip of his own wine.

'Thank you.' I wrap my arm around his waist.

'Do you have plans?' Christian asked us.

'Yes we do, Ray and I will be having lunch.' I spoke up quickly.

'But Christian please join us. I insist.' Ray responded quickly.

'Very well that sounds nice. Only if I'm not intrude.'

'None sense, you're not at all.' Ray protested.

'Very well then. Thank you Mr Steele.'

'Please call me Ray, son.' We finish our drinks and Kate and Elliot made a quick appearance and then took off again after a quick congrats and hugs. Then Ray, Christian and I head out to a nice restaurant in town. Of course Christian knows his wine and ordered a bottle. We talked and the more we talked and ate Ray started to relax some more around Christian. To tell the truth I am glad that Ray likes Christian, since it was and now is my guy again. Ray would elaborate about how I grew up after he took me back to Vancouver and Christian would just eat and listen to all the embarrassing stories Ray is telling Christian about me.

They both laugh at my balance problem I had back then of course on my expense of course. Then Ray also told the story of how my balance problem changed after a while. Christian and I just looked at each other. Lunch lasted almost two and half hours. After that Ray and I drove back to my apartment and Christian left to go do some work. Ray dropped me off and then heads home to Montesano.

Now alone in the boxed up apartment I feel somehow sad to leave this place. I packed away the last of my things only keeping out the bare minimum. Around four PM, I got ready for my clients tonight and I lay in a nice bath in a dead quite apartment. Kate is not back yet. Five thirty I was out the door, driving to my play house. Everyone congratulated me when I got there, with warm hugs. Then we got back to business. Mr Fletcher had his third last appointment, but tonight I have Candice with me, a natural blond bomb shell with the loveliest blue- green eyes I have ever seen on a woman and full lips and high cheek bones, in our play session with Mr Fletcher so he can get use to her play style.

Our session started and I steer her through the session. Afterward Mr Fletcher came to me all smiles and thanked me for choosing Candice for him. He looked better and a bit more relaxed than before. My woman clients came in and I got her two hunks to choose from one of them were Christian though he would not be sticking around for her pleasure just for mine. After that last session at midnight Christian drove behind me all the way back to my apartment and then insisted to spend the night. We had a hot romantic evening in a bubble bath with a few candles scattered around.

'Christian, how was tonight's teaching session?'

'It was very educational, Ana. You really are a great teacher. I like you teaching me, Miss Steele.'

'Really, well then you can practice what you learned this coming weekend when I'm all yours Mr Grey to play with.' His smirk turned full blown smile as he lean back in the tub and pulled me towards him. He turned me around so I sit with my back to his font. Holding me to him.

'What a night?' I spoke blowing out a long sigh.

'I would say. How was your night?' He asked me kissing my hair. He always seem to be touching me just to make sure I won't disappear at any giving moment.

'Well the usual, whippings, floggings, caning and paddling after the third client it just gets tiring.'

'I can just imagine. Now relax, Anastasia.' I did and almost fell asleep in his arms in the bath. I was later pulled out of the bath and was being dressed for bed. We both got into my bed and I fell asleep on Christian's chest. By morning I woke up and found a single white rose on the pillow next to me, and a folded a note Christian left me.

I picked up the note and read it: "_Morning Miss Steele. I had to leave for work reasons and I would have loved to watched you sleep for all eternity but I had a few matters to sort out and later I have to fly back to Seattle. I do hope your move goes well and that I will see you in Seattle soon. Miss you already. C._"

This is so not like him at all but somehow it makes me smile to think he took the time to write this for me and the white rose on his pillow just makes me smile even more. I brought the note up to my nose and it even smells like him. Hmmm… This being Sunday and have really nothing to do today beside see some of my clients later tonight I had a nice me time today.

I made myself some tea and now by the sound coming from Kate's room, Elliot must be here. I got my book and iPod from my room and made myself comfortable. My phone on the coffee table, I settle in on the couch and continued reading my book where I last stopped. I later fell asleep on the couch just after I checked my phone for messages and there were none, with my phone next to me on the couch now I fell asleep. I jolt awake by my buzzing vibrating phone next to me.

'Steele.' I answered quickly.

'Milady, it's Sue. You better come quickly.'

'Sue what is wrong?'

'We had a fire here ma'am.'

'What? Is everyone okay?' I asked getting up and hurry to my room to change.

'Yes, ma'am we all are besides from a bit of smoke inhaling we are all fine.'

'Okay, I am on my way.' I said and ran out the door and head to my car. I rushed to the Play House and the fire department were in and out of the Play House. According to the Fire department chief we were lucky that all our rooms have their own individual sprinkler system for emergencies like this or the whole place might have burned to the ground.

I made sure my clients were all safe and under control and they were just a bit rattled but other than that they were all fine no, burns or any other injuries. Then I walked over to the dom that caused the fire, she told me what happened and it all really was just an accident, she didn't secure the candles they were playing with and it fell over setting the rug and couch on fire within seconds. I tried getting a hold of my insurance guy but he just didn't answer his phone at all. I started to feel overwhelmed by either this situation or my tiredness. My phone hasn't stopped ringing. It was about by the twenty fifth call and it was Christian.

'Steele.' I snapped.

'Baby what's wrong?' He asked as he could clearly hear something in my tone.

'Oh, hi. Sorry. I am just so tired. We had a fire here at the Play House here in Portland. It was just an accident and I can't get a hold of my insurance guy at all. I already left him ten messages.'

'Is everyone alright, baby?'

'Yes, everyone is fine, thank heavens, it is just my Play House.'

'Who is your insurer?' He asked me.

'Insure It All.' I respond.

'No! Baby they are the biggest frauds in the business. I'm sending over my insurer.'

'Thank you.'

'I'll try to get back later.'

'Please I don't want you to cancel your scheduled appointments just for me, Christian please.'

'Very well Miss Steele. Just call if you need anything.'

'I will and thank you again.'

'You're welcome baby. I'll miss you.'

'Bye. I'm missing you more already.' We both said and hung up. We got our clients things out and let them go one by one and then it was just my staff and me and the burned play room. We left everything as is and waited for the insurer to arrive. He arrived about an hour after Christian and I spoke. Mr Scott Hamilton, from the Firm Insurance Inc. I heard a lot of this company and they are really good. He looked around and took pictures of everything and later called me aside to give me his assessment of the damages. It is about fifty grand of damages.

I almost sank to the floor when I heard the amount. Later Mr Hamilton left and we tried to get the place back up and running. It is only one room of six that is down tonight and we can still use the other five. So we all got back to work. We tried to get the smoke smell out of everything so we started opening windows and doors so the smoke smell can start getting out of the Play House. The smell of burned rug and plastic and fake leather hung in the air. It is really awful. All the smoke in the room turned the whole room black.

So we first have to start to get all the black soot off the walls and ceiling so this is what my cleaners are doing now. Once clean we could see what needs to be done. We threw out the burned furniture and the room started to smell a bit better. For the next few days we spend cleaning the play room and the insurance guys from Firm Insurance Inc. send out contractors to come and fix the room.

The movers I got were already on their way to my new place in Seattle and I asked the agent to open up for them so I can attend to my Play House here first. After the contractors repainted the whole room and fitted new windows, the furnishing that was in the room was being replaced and all the top of the line equipment for our play room. After that and now that my play house is back in full swing I drove to Seattle to my new apartment. The movers were busy unpacking my things for me which is really great of them. My real estate agent hand me my apartment keys, and I was officially moved in. I let Christian know that I am officially living in Seattle and text him my new address. I was just so tired after the mover left, I just took a shower and climb into bed early very exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

**~~Christian Grey~~**

I'm still in Portland and after dinner I left Taylor behind as I drove out to Ana's pleasure house.

I wanted her to be my sub. What am I doing? I have a play in mind that will take out all my anger and frustration after all these years I build up and I'm getting rid of it tonight and we can both move forward from here on out. I can picture her as a sub. I just wonder what is all her hard limits so I'm sure that I'll keep her safe once again. I got at the play house and I hand the receptionist my exclusive membership card and I booked Ana specifically for the next hours play, I also ordered the play room scenario I want for us.

Ana and her brightly smiling male client walk out and Ana walked over to the receptionist and she told Ana that I've been wanting her for the evening. She agreed to my play and so we walked off to get ready for our play. She gave me a brief reminder that she still need to go home and study for her finals. Our session started and I tied her up and started to use the toys I wanted to use on her, I picked nipple clamps that are joined to genital clamps.

I clamped them all in place on her body as her body bowed to the bite of the clamps, while she is tied to the ceiling of our play room. I later strapped her to the cross and I played with her for an hour, I used vibrators, floggers, a whip and then a cane on her perfect behind. I later slide my hand over her smoothly wax kitty as I just cupped the apex of my thighs and massaged her till she came in my hand.

'Have you been a bad girl, Miss Steele?' I asked her.

'Yes sir, for years.' She smirked at me and I know she knows this is her punishment session for all the years of heart ache she caused me for moving away. I flogged her hard over her breasts and thighs.

'Now there's a good girl taking your punishment for leaving my heart in pieces all those years ago.' Her head snap up as the realisation kicked in on her pretty face. She was so quite will I keep punishing her.

'Did you had enough Milady or do you want some more?' I asked out of breathe.

'Whatever master desires.' Was all she muttered out of breath. Our hour session ends and I finally drops everything that I had in my hands and untie her from where I tied her up. I rubbed soothing cream all over her welts and lashes then I wrapped her in a blanket and kissed her hair and forehead repeatedly as I inhale her incredible scent. I just keep holding her to me and I didn't want to let go of her as we lay on the play room floor. She was so out of breath coming down from her orgasm. A long time later I finally unwrapped my body from hers and we stood up I helped her to her feet and into her robe.

'Christian, I'm sorry I cause you all this pain for so long. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?' She finally asked me and the I blinked and she kneel like subs do for their dom's in front of me.

'Ana stand up please.' She stood up and I cupped the small of my neck and looked into her blue eyes. 'Of course I forgive you, after you took all that punishment and never uttered a single complaint. How can I not forgive you my sweet special Ana, whom I still seem to have feelings for.'

'Really? So it isn't just me that feel this way then?' She looked up at me and smiled as tears threaten to roll down her face. I pulled out my handkerchief from my pant pocket and dried her tears.

'No.' I shook my head. I gave her a kiss like I wanted to ever since she waltzed back into my live. I even dreamed about it. We finally finished up and head out of the playroom.

'So will I see you Friday evening Miss Steele?' He asked and she smiled at me.

'Yes, Friday evening Mr Grey.' She finally confirmed with a small nod.

'I will pick you up from work.' I informed her then stepped closer as I ran my thumb over her beautiful full bottom lip that she always bite at the corner when she's either nerves, shy or thinking something over like she's clearly doing right now.

'Yes. See you then and thanks for tonight.' She gave a smile that swept my feet out from under me.

'We aim to please, Miss Steele.' I responded with a goofy grin on my face.

'Yes, we do.' We finally parted ways out of the room and I drove back to the hotel. I got back to my suite and got right back to work but ever-so-often my mind would wonder back to our play session we had tonight and I know deep down we are finally moving forward after tonight. Now thinking back in the background check I asked Welch to do for me on Ana before I came down to Portland in her file it said that Steven is getting out next week on good behaviour. How is that even possible. I have to keep her safe and I have to talk to Taylor in the morning to arrange security for Ana without her knowing.

She will not like this at all when she'll find out about Steven. I focus back on my work for another two hours and then took a welcoming shower as I hit the hay right after. I fell asleep peacefully for the first time and I don't know how long as I dream of Ana and being carefree laughing as we have a nice time in a meadow have a picnic lunch between wild flowers that she love so much.

I woke as my phone's alarm gone off. I turned it off and it's seven AM. I feel refreshed after what six and a half hours of sleep. I can't believe it. I got up and got dressed for the day with my meeting with the research team at the university they said they made some kind of progress with wind up and solar technology. So I have to be there by ten AM. I walked out to the lounge area and Taylor already ordered me my breakfast with my morning paper.

'Good morning Mr Grey.'

'Morning Taylor. I have a few things to discuss.'

'Fire away sir.' Taylor sat back down in his chair.

'It's Miss Steele. Her ex-stepfather Steven Cullen, a convicted rapist is being release next week. I would like to have at least two security details protecting her in the shadows. I will talk to her later about it but not at the moment.'

'Yes, sir. When would you like my guys to start protecting Miss Steele sir?' He asked finishing his coffee.

'From Sunday night. Now just to get a way to break this news to her.'

'Sir if I may?'

'Go ahead.' I started eating.

'It doesn't matter in any situation sir the best way to break awful news is to just come out and lay the truth out quickly like a band aid.' Hum… he is correct on that account.

'You're right Taylor I will try your approach.'

'Will that be all sir?' Taylor asked and got up from the table leaving me to my breakfast.

'Yes, we have a meeting at the university at ten this morning. Oh and before I forget, give Andrea a call to arrange a flight plan for Charlie Tango got to Escala on Friday night please.'

'Of course sir, I will arrange it for you. I'll ready the car for you sir.' Taylor spoke and left my suite as he got on his phone with Andrea. I ate and read the financial paper. After breakfast I got right back to work. My phone started to ring and it haven't stopped ringing till I stepped inside my meeting at the university. Everything they showed me is very promising in deed. After our meeting I was hoping to run into Ana but she might be in classes or at the hardware store working so we head back to the Heathman to get back to my work.

I worked till dinner time then continued right after. Ros is arguing with me about the cost of our Darfur project and I getting so frustrated about everything. I almost because of her stopped the whole thing but I can't do it, I have the green light from the Sultan of Sudan himself to continue with this project. So I finally barked at her just airdrop in, and I hung up as I threw my phone out of frustration on the couch and ran both my hands through my hair. I later took a shower and got into bed with the knowledge that I'm going to see my girl tomorrow or rather later today.

With that thought I drift off and tonight is not as kind to me like it was last night and I was back in my crake whore mother's apartment and tonight somehow was different. I was playing in my room when a loud thump in the living room pulled me away from my room and I saw mommy laying on the floor sleeping. There are red stick stuff coming from mommy's chest and back. She lay so still on the carpet. I have my blanket with me and I lay next to mommy and sleep next to her. I jolt awake covered in sweat. How is it even possible that I can remember that?

I never dreamed about this before. I hope Flynn can make something of this. I had to take another shower, then got ready for the day. I worked peacefully today in the study of my suite. I was on the phone all day and working on my laptop all day as I answered a billion e-mails. Four of the e-mails I got today was for magazine article for science and technology in the ground breaking technology we are developing with the university. Jeff my publicist think I should do this and my financial department they think it will boost our shares if the people can finally see what they are investing in.

So I have to schedule a mundane magazine interview next week for next month's issue and on top of that Jeff arrange that the article will be a cover story. I caved and I knew this will be good for GEH so I agreed to do the article. I mailed Jeff back with my answer and gave Andrea a call to put the interview on my schedule for next week Wednesday.

Time pressed on and I kept busy till we had to leave. An hour before we have to leave I booked us out of our suite and pre-book it again from Monday onward. We drove off and waited in front of the hardware store for Ana to finish up. Taylor confirmed that our flight plan were booked for tonight. There were activities in the store and the lights were turned off inside. I got out and walked to the store door. Ana stepped out in a jaw dropping dress. Yip my high school heart just done some back flips at the sight of my gorgeous woman.

'Good evening, Miss Steele.' I smiled as I held my arm for her. She took my arm and we walked over to the car.

'Mr Grey, evening.' She smiled at me and I helped her into the car. I got in on the other side and we drove off. We drove to the heliport and when we got there I took Ana's hand and we head for the elevator. We stepped inside and I pressed the button for the top floor.

'You look really pretty tonight. New dress?' I asked looking her over better.

'No, something borrowed sir.' She spoke looking up at me like she used to do when we were in school.

'Hum… I see. Well the color really suits you Milady.' I looked at her with such a burning desire to pin her into the corner of this elevator and kiss her to probably do more. Her shy eyes shot up to mine. On the roof of the building the elevator came to a stop and we stepped out and walked over to my helicopter, Charlie Tango as Joe one of my aviation maintenance guys done all the pre-flight checks for me we shook hands and I turned back to Ana who was still standing beside me. She greeted Joe in the passing.

'Come, we are flying to Seattle tonight.' I finally announced, her first surprise for the evening.

'What?' She asked really surprised. My smile grew and I helped her inside.

'Yes, we are flying to Seattle. Come now.' I strapped her in. This is going to be interesting I never took someone in Charlie Tango before. I got in- in my pilot seat and got strapped in. With my door closes no and our strong attraction for each other is there. It's so intense that you can almost touch it. Oh, my! I respond to the radio control tower and we took off to the skies and in the direction of Seattle. I saw her watching me out of the corner of my eye. Oh, what is this lovely girl thinking? We flew towards Seattle, I looked over to her every now and then. She took in all the scenery as we flew over the heavy flowing interstate traffic.

'So you must impress all the ladies a lot, by 'come fly in my helicopter'.' She spoke and had a grin on her face that I know so well.

'No, sorry to disappoint you Milady but I never brought girls up here, this is a first for me.' I answer her through our headphones.

'I see.' She spoke up as we got closer to Seattle. I spoke again to Seattle's air response tower and I steer us carefully between the buildings. Ana looks so nervous as we flew between the buildings. We finally land on Escala's roof, safely. I switch off all the gadgets and blades and now all we hear is the rushing wind outside.

'Here we are.' I lean over and unbuckles her harness and started to get out. I walked over and opened her door and helped her out. It was really windy on the roof top and by the looks of the building clouds it's going to rain soon. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we head down the two flights of stairs and into our waiting elevator. I punched in a code and the elevator started to move. I quickly punched in another code and we head towards my penthouse. The doors open and we step out into my foyer of my penthouse.

'Come, we're here.' I pulled her lightly behind me by her hand.

'And here is?' She prompted as we walked through the double door into the great room.

'Oh sorry I'm so rude. This is my penthouse. We are having dinner here tonight. I have a proposal for you Ana.' I spoke up and took her hand again and pulled her behind me to the kitchen. She stepped back to the great room and take in all the sights of my place.

'Would you like something to drink?' I asked her as I just took in the beauty of her.

'That would be lovely.' She quickly looked back at me.

'May I take your coat?' I asked her stepping a bit closer.

'Thank you.' She shrugged out of her coat and I hung it up in a closet by the double doors.

'You're welcome. Come you must be hungry?' I walked over the kitchen and got a bottle of wine from the fridge and poor two glass for us. Mrs Jones went all out I see, good girl.

'Yes, a bit.' She said and sat at the breakfast bar while I pull out all our already prepared food from the fridge and the oven. As always it's deliciously prepared.

'So, you mentioned a proposal earlier, Christian?' She started to speak while we're eating out main course.

'Yes, I would like to lay a proposal on the table for you, I know you have a business to run in the evenings but this will only be over the weekends of course.' Now I'm holding my breath and I really hope she'll say yes to this.

'What is it then?' She asked curious as I took a sip of my wine.

'Wait here I'll be right back.' I walked to my study and retrieved the documents I already send to this printer while I was in Portland. I blew out the breath I was holding and felt my nerves build again and I took another deep breath as I head back out to Ana. I lay both sets of documents out in front of her.

'This is a NDA, my lawyers insist on it and this is a standard contract.' I explained to her.

'Why me?' She asked me. What kind of question is that? I just shook my head and told her why.

'Because ever since our reunion with our first encounter at your play house Ana, I can't seem to keep away from you. Because I am not going to let you slip through my fingers again, Miss Steele that's why.'

'Then don't then.' She responded and knock the wind out of me by her responds. I smiled at her. I finally reached up and touched her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her bottom lip she was biting again. I looked into her pretty eyes and our pull for each other is there again.

'Have you ever been in a relationship like this before Miss Steele?' I whispered in her ear.

'No, never. Not once? You were my first boyfriend and my last. I haven't dated anyone after we broken up. Now… now after I learned how to whip men into submission.'

'I understand. But to hide yourself so completely is not a good thing either, Anastasia.'

'I know, but at the time it is what helped me through everything. Yet I am willing to change all that if you go easy on me. You already know my pain levels Christian and I know yours so what do we do from here. If you like, I could teach you so much more.' She added. What? We're going to teach each other now? This should be an interesting experience for both of is. How Ana Steele how delicious you've turned out to be.

'I would like to round my dom education more, I didn't really have the greatest of teachers when I first started out. So I would except your generous offer as well Miss Steele.'

'I would really like to teach you more Christian.' She looked at me then that gentle smile I love on her face wash across her porcelain features and few more minutes stretched on between us. 'Very well I will sign your contract, but I will send one over to you on Monday that will only state that I will be your teacher during the week nights, only if you want to of course.'

'Very well Anastasia, I think we have ourselves a great deal here.' She took the pen on the counter and signed the contract and the NDA.

After she signed it, I signed it as well and handed her- her own a copy. We finished our food and I showed her around a little and then up to her room and the bathroom across the hall way from her room. I told her to get ready and meet me in my playroom. I got ready. I stepped inside my playroom and Ana waited for me by the door on her knees like I told her to wait for me.

'Please stand Anastasia and look at me.' I ordered and as her dom she responded to my commands. I strolled around her looking her over at my own leisure. Oh, my precious Ana what a fine woman you are and even more perfect naked. Isn't it fantastic to be a grown adult.

'You grew into one fine woman Miss Steele.' I stepped closer to her.

'Thank you, sir.' She spoke up quickly. I walked over to my wall with my different lengths of rope and pulled a long one from the hooks on the wall and walked back over to where Ana was looking at me and I started to tie her hands together. Once I was done and have her wrist on a leech I walked her over to my wooden bench and tie her down. I ran my hands over her soft skin. Oh, our touch like this it's so electric. I could feel the sparks between us. My hands moved over her perfect smooth behind and she tenses up. Oh, now what did I do? I bend down to look at her.

'Just relax Miss Steele, I won't hurt you I give you my word as your dom.' I told her as I cup her cheek and I felt that her cheek was wet.

'Hey- hey… Okay no tying you up like this.' I hastily untie her and pulled her onto my lap hugging her tightly to me. 'What did that monster done to you?' Steven Cullen where ever you are or you might go if I find you I will kill you with my bare hands. She buried her face in my chest and I didn't mid because it was my Ana. 'Shh… It's okay baby, we don't need to do this tonight.

Please tell me what happened back when that event happened before you came running to us that night.' I knew fairly well I might not get the answer to my question. But I kept holding her to me. 'Please, whatever you tell me it stays between these four walls and of course me.' Time passed and when she finally cried a little less she sat back and looked at her hands in her lap while she sat on my lap. She cleared her throat a little. This is all proof of the very deep scares Steven left on my girl that god awful night one late summer darken early morning.

'So I was wearing my summer sleepwear with shorts and a short sleeve shirt and only under a sheet with the fan on full blast trying to cool myself from the blazing heat. The house just went quite as I thought mom and Steven were in bed. I was sleeping on my back when I woke with a jolt and Steven was already on top of me, pinning my hands above my head and he tore my clothes off and before I realised what was happening he violated me.'

My arms tighten around her a little, and I clenched my jaw as I lay my cheek on top of her head. 'Then if it wasn't enough, he turned me over on my stomach and he violate me even further. Afterward we only found out that he had done that to almost twenty to twenty-five other girls just like me.' What? Oh that is it. I'm glad I got Taylor to put security on her.

'I am really sorry for what happened to you baby. No, one will ever harm you again. Do you trust me?'

'Yes, I do trust you it was just…' She trailed off. If she's this upset by just the raw memory that guy left on her, I can't tell her now about his almost release. I have to steer this into another direction and quickly.

'It's how I tied you up, that made you remember…' I finished for her after a while. She nods her head.

'Yes…' She spoke and looked at her hands again and I kissed her hair again.

'I'm sorry I didn't know.' I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes.

'It's not at all your fault. How would you have known if I never told you before. It's alright, please don't feel bad.' She added more to make me feel a bit better. We sat like this for a while longer. She later on told me that I can tie her to my ceiling and flog her to kingdom come. So with a request like that I did flog her but not like I did back at Milady's playhouse. I did crack my whip on her a few good lashes as they bite her over her behind and sides, I cupped her wetness and it made her even more wet as I continue a little longer. I grab one of my vicious vibrators and held it to her down below. Her legs started to tense up and buckle.

'Oh, please master.' She begged me. What? Does she…

'Why Miss Steele are you a 1000% sure about this and tonight?' I asked her and suddenly I am filled with concern for her. I waited for her to answer me.

'More sure then I ever have been in my whole life, sir. Please?' She begged again. I walked closer to her and cupped her face in my hands looking deep into her eyes. I need to make absolutely sure about her answer. She gave me a slight nod and then only breathed; 'yes'. After that I pulled her over to my cross and shackle her onto my wooden cross.

I walked quickly to my chest of drawers and pulled out a condom and rolled it onto myself, my jeans finally pooled at my feet. She stared at me while I busy myself with the condom. What in heaven's name is she thinking? She swallowed hard as our eyes meet again. I lean in and kissed her. Our kissing increased and then I finally stepped much closer to her and I looked into her amazing eyes.

'I am going to take you now Anastasia are you sure you are ready for this.' I asked again one last time.

'Yes master, only you.' Her words rang true and I gently slide in side her. Oh, god she's so tight it's delicious. I still once I'm inside her, looking into her eyes. Her eyes flew open looking deep into my gray eyes. She gasped when I was buried completely inside her.

'Are you okay, baby?' I asked her, holding my hand against her cheek.

'Yes.' She breathed.

'Okay I am going to move now.' I let her know what is going to happen.

'Okay.' She breathes harder now. I still's again. I'm just making sure she comfortable at the foreign feel. 'Again please.' She begged me.

'More?' I asked.

'Yes, please master.' I started slowly then picked up speed as we moved along. She even feels better in real life then I always dreamed she'll feel. I played with her breasts as we kissed while I kept my hips pounding on. I felt her insides tighten and I know she's close.

'Come on baby, le-let go.' I spoke the words and it was her key word, she came around me and it set me off as I called her name as I empties out inside her. I slowly pulled out of her and she hung by her wrist exhausted from the cross. I loosen her restraints and I carried her to my play room bed. She lay in my arms as her eye lids droop a little.

'So Miss Steele, how was your first consensual experience?' I asked stroking her cheek with the back of my fingers.

'It was beyond wonderful, sir. I would really like to do that again, but only with you, no one else.'

'Oh, really?' I had a face splitting grin on my face at her words. 'I really like that fact that you only chose me Miss Steele.' I hover over her as I bend down and kiss her again. I didn't want to restrain her again like I know I should yet I gave her and myself our very first vanilla experience. I enter twined our hands together on either side of her head, and I push entering her again, we both moan as I keep pushing us further into our own place of joy and happiness.

In the time we spend in my playroom I made her reach her orgasm about five times and I own them all. What a delicious thought. After our last climax she fell happily asleep in my arms. All I could do is stare at her all night long. After a while I was getting thirsty and I got my pants back on and carried her to her room. I tucked her in and cover her with the bed sheet and a blanket or two.

I pull her door close behind me and I head to my study to work. Later I couldn't concentrate anymore on my work and walked off to play my piano a bit. After a while I left my piano to and got into my own bed. I fell asleep for two hours then was wide awake again. I got up and ready for the day as I'm still dressed in my sweats, I walked over to where Ana was fast asleep and I stare at her for the next three hours. It was almost four hours when she started to stir. I was busy working over my e-mails on my phone when I felt her eyes on me. After a long while I finally greeted her.

'Good morning Miss Steele, anything I can help you with?' I asked as I know my naughty grin play on my face. What is she doing to me?

'No sir, not at the moment. But I am admiring the view.' She smiled at me.

'How are you feeling?' I asked and I had to know so I can give her some Advil if she needs any.

'A bit stiff and sore in places I never knew even existed.' She added with her Ana smile. I lay my phone on the chair I sat on and climb on the bed.

'Well I wanted you sore baby, so you know I was here.' I spoke and climb all over her.

'What a delicious thought, Mr Grey.' She smiled then run her soft fingers through my sideburns. Oh this touch I have missed so much. I can't believe were we are right now and that I have her back in my live. But what if she doesn't want me after our contract has expired and she leave me again. I will surely lose it. Stop it Grey! Stop thinking like that now.

'Well Miss Steele, we really do aim to please.' I breath as I kiss her all over and before I could think of anything else I rolled on a fresh condom over myself and was swept away at our passionate engagement. We were just finished when loud voices burst from my great room. I recognise the voices, oh fuck… I jumped to and got dressed in no time.

'Shit! It's my mother…' Ana laughed at me as she watched me jump to.

'What? I'll just stay here. I can't let Grace see me like this.' She protested. Oh no you don't Steele.

'None sense, I want my mother to see we're back together after all this time. Come on get up, get dress quickly or I'll drag you out with whatever you are wearing baby.' I threaten and just look at her stunningly naked body. I'm dressed and walking to the door.

'Yes, sir.' I jog back over to her and gave her a brief kiss. And I was out her door jogging down to where my mother is making such a scene with Taylor.

'Ah, darling.' Grace gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'Morning mother. It's okay Taylor I know how intruding she can be sometime.'

'Oh.' Grace scuff.

'How can I help you mother.' I added.

'Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I thought we could do breakfast.' Mother smiled but she looks so tired. Maybe I can send her and dad to Aspen for a week just so they could rest a bit.

'I can't really I have a guest and I have to drive her back to Portland later.' Grace's face lit up like the fourth of July. I just couldn't wipe the stupid grin of my face. I caught a glimpse of Ana behind Grace and I spoke up proudly.

'Mother you remember Ana Steele from Detroit, right?' I introduce them again.

'Yes, how could I forget this sweet girl.' Grace looked between me and Ana and she's clearly over the moon about this. 'Oh, Ana it is so wonderful to see you again. How did you two reunite?' Mother asked looking more at me then at Ana. We all sat down on the couch in the great room.

'Ana came to interview me for their school paper at Grey House and we reunited.' I responded for us both. I took Ana's hand and held her to my side.

'What a wonderful coincidence. How are you parents doing dear?' Grace asked Ana.

'Ray finally retired after I finished high school and mom met her new resent husband Bob. They live happily in Georgia now.' Ana elaborate on her life a little.

'I'm so happy for her.' Grace responded with a bright smile.

'Thank you. How is Mr Grey doing?' Ana countered.

'Oh the poor thing is overworked with a new case they took on. I only see him at dinner times if I'm lucky.' Mom added and I now know they need the break.

'I see, please send my regards next time you do see him.' Ana smiled and just looked at me. We all sat on the couch and talked about this and that, till Ana's phone rang and jog off to answer it in my study she left the door ajar.

'So she spend the night?' Mother asked clearly fishing for details.

'Yes, it would look that way. Mother you look so tire.' I changed the subject.

'Oh sweetheart you have no idea. But I am worried about daddy more now then myself.' Grace added. Oh I hope everything is okay with Ana's phone call.

'I can see that and I think you guys need to take a break for at least a week I can let Stephen fly you guys up to Aspen so you guys can have a week to recharge a bit.'

'Oh Christian that does sound nice. Let me talk to daddy about it and let you know. We are also very busy with the final arrangements for the charity gala in a few weeks. Will you and Ana be attending?' Mom asked.

'I will run it past her later. So mom you will let me know then or you guys can take Mark and just sail along the coast.'

'Oh, my dear boy. I will talk to dad tonight and we'll let you know. Now come and win back your girls heart.' Mom said getting up.

'Thanks mother I fully intent to do that. I'm not letting her slip through my hands a second time.'

'Good for you. I'm one hundred percent rooting for you Christian.'

'Thank you mother.'

'Please say goodbye to Ana for me.'

'I will. Have a nice day.'

'And you as well. Please drive save when your taking Ana home.'

'You have my word.' Taylor appeared and got the elevator for Grace and mom stepped inside and she was gone. I walked over to my study and stood in the door while Ana was still on her phone. I lean against the door post just watching her as she stares out my study window then turn around and sat in my chair.

'… And?' Ana asked. '…This is so tiresome.' Ana uttered and look really tired all at the same time. '…Okay here is what you're going to do, for me today Sue, please.' Ana waited for a few minutes. 'Text each individual client of my top twenty-five clients and arrange an appointment with each of them. Give each only an hour session from seven PM but please nothing later than eleven PM so I can talk with them myself.' Ana listened to the responds. '…And Sue if they then still give you lip then let them call me. …Call me once you're done.'

She kept talking to her staff like I do at all hours of the night. Ana started to sound frustrated but continues; 'And you as well. Oh, one more thing, call Becca for me and clear my weekend schedules for the next three months. … Thanks Sue, you really are a star in my books.' They finally hung up. She looked up at me standing in the doorway of my study leaning against the door looking at her.

'Mother was over the moon when she saw you here.' I cross my arms over my chest.

'She was?' Ana asked surprised.

'Yes, she was. Problems?' I asked walking over to her in my chair.

'Yes, a huge one. My top twenty-five clients sound angry with me for moving to Seattle in a week and I have to handle them one at a time now.' She explained as she let out a tired sigh.

'That sounds bad?' I finally spoke then pulled her from my chair and rest my hands on her hips.

'Yes, it does. They are our top paying clients and you have to handle them like babies.'

'Is that so?' I asked and cocked my head to one side then dive in and kissed her neck.

'Yes, sir it is.' She uttered as her breathing shallow. 'I have to get back by five tonight.' Ana let me know.

'Yes, Milady as you wish.' I continued to kiss her. I pulled her shirt from her pants and slide in my hands underneath where I worked my hands up her flat belly towards her perfect breasts. I thought I was going to find a bra there but was surprised when I didn't. I broke our kiss to look at her real pleased by this delight.

'Oh, Miss Steele I approve.' I cupped her free breasts in both my hands. I couldn't stand this anymore so I pulled her shirt off over her head and let it drop to the floor of my study. I bend down and I sucked and nibble her harden nipples. Her breathing rushed out of her mouth as her hands were in my hair. I moved further down her body and removed what was left of her clothing and mine as I lay her down on my desk. I kneeled between her legs and open her up as I start to lick up all her wonderful tasting wetness.

I worked my tongue up and down and in and out of her over and over till I make her body bow to me as she came deliciously in my mouth. I stood up quickly and roll on another fresh condom over myself. I looked at her as I push myself into her. She arched her back off my desk sending things flying off of my desk onto the floor. I started to move and with her arching her back this way our pure pleasure clearly I had full access to her breasts as I kept kissing, licking and biting them. I felt her shivering beneath me and I kept up the persistent rhythm and we both came together calling each other's names. We both lay spend on my desk. We lay like this till we could get our breathing back under control.

'Miss Steele you are one mighty fine delicacy and since last night I don't think I would ever get my fill of you.' I added looking down with a very please grin on my face.

'The feeling is very much mutual, master Grey.' After a while we got dressed again and we got my things back on my desk again that fell to the floor. We both walked out of the study and took a quick shower together. Now in the car where Taylor was driving us back to Portland. I later got Ana to lay down on my lap and she fell asleep. Gosh I forgot how beautiful she is while she's sleeping.

She slept for about two hours till her phone started to ring none stop. She took her calls while she was still laying on my lap. We stare at each other till she reached up and ran her familiar finger through my sideburns. It was like the touch that helped me breath better. How is that even possible since I never let anyone touch me not even Grace when I was four till this very day have never touch my chest or back. How come Ana can touch me and it makes me feel better by such a small gesture.

'Do you know how wonderful you are Christian.' She finally spoke looking up at me.

'Miss Steele is that a compliment?' I asked looking down.

'Yes, sir it sure is.' I gave her a soft kiss. Her phone started ringing again and she sighed heavily before she answers it. I made up my mind I'm going to take Ana to my forest hide away in Forks and soon.

'This is what it is like to work with needy bastards and of course to have your own business.' I spoke up to make her know that I know how it feels to have people calling you almost twenty-four hours a day.

'You're telling me, Christian. I am very strict and firm with my clients and they know the rules, but this is about me being in another city and can't service them on a weekly basis.'

'What about our arrangement, my sweet Ana?' I asked feeling as my panic state wanted to choke me.

'I asked my receptionist in Seattle to clear my weekend schedule for the next three months.'

'Good. Here we are, Milady.' I let out a sigh of relieve that she done that for us. Taylor got her bag from the trunk of the car, as I slide out first to help her out of the car.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening, I'm really looking forward to seeing you in Seattle next weekend Mr Grey.' She gave me her loving smile.

'Yes, Milady. But you promised me teaching session remember.' I reminded her about it.

'Of course. I will text you once one of my female clients are scheduled. I don't want to waste your precious time Mr Grey.' She circled her arms around my neck.

'That is very thoughtful of you Milady.' I breathed then gave her a kiss, then the back of her hand. 'Now you have yourself a good day and evening now, Milady.'

'Thank you sire and you as well.' I gave her a goodbye kiss, then Taylor and I left her by her dorm door. We drove back to the Heathman hotel and got settled in again. I sat down and work my tail off. Mother called me later and she and dad spoke and accepted my offer for a week in Aspen just to get away a little. So I called the right people to organize everything for my parents to go away a little.

It was almost eight PM, when Ana called me to be at her playhouse in an hour to teach me. I was excited about this. I drove off ten minutes later by myself and Ana's receptionist gave me a print out a list of simple instructions. I got into a changing room and got dressed in my leather outfit and put my half a head mask that covers my cheekbones but my mouth and nose are open. I stepped out of the changing room. Being in this outfit not being recognised is somehow freeing to act outside ones comfort zone a little. Ana's very satisfied looking client left and I walked up to my girl.

'Do you know how hot you look right now sir.' Ana spoke up as she grabbed my ass. I smirked at her.

'Well Milady are you way more sexy in these corsets maybe I should take you out shopping for more of them.' I offered.

'Goodness Mr handsome is that a compliment?' She asked smirking up at me.

'I do believe your steeling my lines now Milady.' We were in her office as I close the door behind me and gave a quick kiss.

'So Mr Grey are you ready for your first lesson?'

'Yes Milady.' I answered eagerly.

'Okay so you know this old bag she's a very unique one. She's loves all things rough like hard flogging, vaginal fisting's and really hard spankings. She also like having two men working her over so I use her to teach my newbie dom's in training.'

'She doesn't mind?' I had to asked real curious.

'No, she knows and she's perfectly fine with it. Carlos will be with you tonight training he will engage her not you, your role is more like the lesson in the old "karate kid" movie like wax on and wax off. Since this is your first lesson with me, you will learn to control her pleasure and pain.'

'Very well I think I get this Milady. Do you also get paid double for this session?' I had to ask I was more curious about this.

'Yes sexy I am since my client get what she fantasised about and Carlos pay me for teaching him. Nothing in this world is free anymore Mr Grey.' She added.

'Then I'll reward you for your services as well.' She gave me her very angry look, it's one I missed.

'Mr Grey, you don't have to do that at all. You are already an exclusive member here and besides our time together over the next three months is way better payment.'

'Are you sure, I don't want to push my luck here.'

'Yes I am sure. Come now Mrs Gladstone is waiting for us.' We walked to a play room and we started the session. Carlos and I almost worked in sync to please this cougar. Ana wasn't kidding about this old woman enjoying it rough. I have given a few of my old subs vagina fisting before but Ana guided me through every step you really have to work slowly to stretch the hole a little by little and the key is not to rush through it or you could really hurt a woman badly. I did what I was instructed and with my black none-latex gloves on I stroke the woman from the inside and she came twice and a few times she squirted all over Carlos's shirt.

Carlos is playing with ice all over the lady's body as I use the candles to drip hot wax over her nipples, stomach and pubis. Ana taught us to always secure your candles you might just start a fire in the middle of an intense play. The she handed Carlos and myself a few different vibrators to play with on the lady. So I pulled the harden wax for the lady's nipples and clamp some nipple clams on them since they are so long and really hard now. Carlos used a few vibrators on her nipples with the clamps on them and I took the egg shaped vibrator and slide it gently inside the woman.

Then with an old fashion clit vibrator on high I held it to her. Carlos flogger her stomach were she cry out and squirt all over the floor of the playroom. I started to count her squirts four, five. I turn up the eggy vibrator and again I pressed the clit vibrator over her again. Seven, eight, nine. I took the big vibrator away and Carlos took over and with the eggy vibrator still inside her, he took the eggy's remote from me and with a condom on himself he rams into the old woman and let her have it while the vibrator is still on.

I flogged her now and later on released the nipple clamps as she was in the middle of her orgasm. I circle her nipples with left over ice. I looked over to Ana and she smiled at me and then gave me further instructions along with Carlos's own orders. I got the spanking paddles and gave Mrs Gladstone her hard spankings. Her behind turned a love red colour. Ten more minutes and the woman called her saveword. Our play stopped immediately. Carlos wrapped the woman in his arms and held her. I walked over to Ana and she let me use her private shower in her office, while she cared for her client. I took a shower and felt so much better. That was intense. I was never trained so intensely before. Not even the dom's Elena got to train me. Miss Anastasia Rose Steele what a great teacher you are.

Ana finally walked into her office and just let out a sigh.

'So Milady was I your worst student yet?' I asked her.

'No Mr Grey you were great you followed my instructions and acted on your instinct's but you still need to fine tune your two contrasts of pleasure and pain.'

'Wax on, wax off then?' I asked.

'Precisely, love.' She spoke and used her old pet name for me, it hit me like cupid's arrow threw my heart and I jumped to kiss her. She didn't stop me at all. We finally pulled apart and just looked into each others eyes.

'Christian will it be too early for me to say, I love you. That I always have and probably always will.' Ana breathed while she looked up at me.

'What? Are you kidding me. Although I had all my previous sub not one of them made me feel like you make me feel Anastasia. It is not at all too early to say that. Yet I don't think I deserve it.'

'Christian! Why do you even say that! You are the most deserving person I have ever known. Don't push the people that loves and really care for you aside just like that. Just try and except it or the next time I hear you say things like this I will most certainly give you a spanking you will not soon forget. Is that clear Mr Grey.' She spoke to me in her dominatrix tone of voice. It is kind of hot. I smiled at her and finally answered her.

'Yes Milady as you wish.' She reached up and cupped my face.

'Good.'

'Now if there are no other teachings you want to impart to me I will be leaving to go do some work now, Milady.'

'Of course you my go Mr Grey. I only have two more clients to work over then I'll be heading home myself.'

'Very well, ma'am. Please be safe.'

'I will and you drive safe Mr Grey.' We parted ways and I drove back to the Heathman Hotel, while our time plays in a loop in my head over and over. Ana really is a great teacher.

**~~~OoO~~~**

Back at the Heathman I got back to my work and the following morning Taylor and I flew back to the Seattle in Charlie Tango to attend some meetings I can't reschedule. Later on Monday I had an intense two hour session with Dr Flynn we talked about Ana and how I felt to have her back in my live. Flynn aired some very valuable questions for me to think about and with that thoughts planted Taylor drove us to Escala so I can have a session with Claude. Mrs Jones made dinner, I ate then took Charlie Tango that was on the roof back to Portland. Taylor and Gail have a date tonight and the man seriously need a break.

I have Prescott and Bruce with me as we fly back to Portland. Taylor assured me before we left Escala that Ana shadow security has been on her and is monitoring her surroundings to keep an eye out for Steven. We all land on the heliport roof and Bruce drove us to the Heathman. I finally settle back in my suite study and started to work my butt off. I finally wrote out my speech for the graduation ceremony at the university later this week and spoke it out loud and some of it started to sound phony and I change it and started to sound better. Ros finally came back to me about our Darfur project and they air dropped our stuff in this morning.

I called Ashley my housekeeper at my Fork hideaway to get the house in order for Ana and me next weekend. I want her to rest a bit. That image of her looking so tired in my study last weekend made me realise just how much she need a little break. The following day I called Ros to get George to do some research on publishing house in Seattle. She thought I was losing it. She can be so irritating sometimes. George called me after one PM and gave me his finds and from all the publishing houses a small company called Seattle Independence Publishing(SIP) is showing a lot of promise and in need of financial aid or they will close down.

I conference call Ros in with George and we talked. Ros still think I'm losing my mind for going after a publishing house. We finally decided to call them in the morning to make them an offer. I got back to work and we all drove back to Seattle around four- thirty the next morning so I can do my interview for the science and technology magazine. We reached Escala in time for breakfast, I ate breakfast and had a quick workout with Claude. I took a shower and after I got in my gray suit and crisp white shirt with my power tie, we head to Grey House for my interview.

We walked in at Grey House and all my staff scurry around and the magazine people have been set up in one of my conference halls on the ground floor. (Ahg! Please don't let this take all fucking day.) I took a few deep breathes and Taylor and I step inside. Everyone snap to when I walk in. My interviewer Mr Wayne Frasier came walking up to me and it looks like he is sweating bullets when I shake his hand. He looks a bit on the slimy, spineless side judging by his sloppy handshake he just gave me. Oh, I wonder how my Ana will sum this guy up?

Oh, Ana I miss you so much, yet I know she is busy with finals. My interviewer started with all his questions and I gone through all the important points Berney send me last night just to make sure I'm on top of my game here. I only gave straight answers to Mr Frasier here. I'm sure we are on question hundred and twenty by now and I'm still answering. We press on and finally they started on the photo shoot and I posed with my sleeves rolled up holding a circuit board and one of Berney's smaller solar panels and a few other object and finally just photo's of me. By one-forty-five PM everything was done and over. They all packed up and Taylor escort me out as my phone rang off the hook and one of them were Ana's shadow security.

'Sir we have a bit of a situation.' Clayton Ana's security spoke to me and I turned to look at Taylor.

'What's the situation?' I asked looking from Taylor who got on the phone with Clayton's partner Bruce that's helping to look after Ana for me.

'Mr Cullen, just arrived in an airport taxi sir. How should we proceed?'

'If it looks like he is about to engage approach immediately. Follow protocol.'

'Yes, sir. We'll keep Taylor updated.'

'Good.' I press the end button. That bastard how dare he come so close to her after she signed a restraining order against him. I'm instantly pissed off by this. Taylor and I head up to my office in the elevator.

'Mr Grey, Mr Cullen is approaching Miss Steele's apartment sir.'

'Engage. I don't want that rapist near her.'

'Sir?' Taylor asked.

'He is violating his parole conditions. In her file he is not supposed to come near her in a fifty-mile radius.'

'Yes Mr Grey, I'll give the orders.' Taylor continued.

'Thank you Taylor.'

'You're welcome sir.' We reach the top floor and we step out and Taylor was on his phone with Ana's security. Andrea came out of my office as she readied everything for my meeting with Ros and the team of guys form our company that design our catamarans. They have new designs for us to look over and if their designs are not that shitty like the ones they showed me a month ago. All the designs looked like something that should be on an alien ship, not on the ocean. I walked into my office and this whole day just went from great too bad in the matter of one phone call. I wanted to call Ana so badly but I don't want to disturb her while she's really busy with her finals. I'm one nervous ball. Please keep my baby safe. I stare out my office window. There was a knock at my office door.

'Come in, please.' I spoke up from my desk as I sat down to go over our meeting agenda. Andrea stepped in.

'Mr Grey, your housekeeper at your Forks home confirmed everything is ready for your arrival next weekend. And your new flight plan to Portland is all arranged for you, sir.'

'Thank you Andrea.'

'Would you like anything to eat or drink sir?'

'Some coffee please and maybe after my meeting a nice chicken salad would be nice.'

'Right away Mr Grey.' She spoke up then left my office. I added a few extra point with my design team I wanted to find out and wrote it in. Ros arrived and then the rest of the design team started showing up. Our meeting started and we went over a ton of things these designs are still not better so I told them just that and gave them what I have in mind so they can work from there I even in my awful artist hand draw what I wanted and Ros added a few what she thought would be practical. I like her add-ons and the guys left with Ros.

I am can't stop thinking about Ana. I hope she's okay. I later call Taylor and he told me they approached Steven but when he saw them closing in he took off by foot and ran for it. He was too quick for Bruce and Clayton and he got away. I'm so frustrated at the moment I racked both my hands through my hair. I so badly need to hit something. By five-thirty we head home and Gail made delicious pasta for dinner. I ate and then got right back to work till way into the night. Friday morning came and we're at Grey House as I had to see to a few meetings. After ten AM Taylor and I flew back to Portland with Charlie Tango from Boeing field. We land safely at the Portland heliport. We book back in at the Heathman Hotel.

I have to give a graduation speech tomorrow at the university. So I'm working on my speech when Elliot called me he is in the area. He came around. I allowed it and we had dinner. Later I couldn't take it anymore and we drove out to Ana's place. We got there and it was only Miss Kavanagh, Ana's other friend Jose and Ana's father Ray. Ray invited Elliot and me inside while and Ana is out with some of her "friends" for a few drinks. I really know where Ana is and it's not getting drunk with friends. I so wish I could be with her right now doing a play with her but I'll rather wait for her. It looks like Elliot and Kate is hitting it off pretty good. He is really all over her. It is kind of sick. Then he started telling Kate and Ana's friend about Ana and me when we were in high school and we dated.

'So you and Ana dated as kids then Christian?' Kate asked.

'Yes we did and it was hard after Mr Steele took her away to take care of her after what happened to her.' I added. 'Mr Steele, I need to speak with you in private please.'

'Of course, we can step outside for a while.' We got up and we walked outside. We stood in the moon light.

'So Christian what's wrong?' Ray asked me when we were outside.

'Sir I have some alarming news. Steven Cullen has been release on parole the beginning of the week.'

'What?! What are we going to do? You think he will come after her now?'

'Yes, sir I do and I am afraid for her and Mrs Adams life's sir. But I have put a shadow security team on Ana to keep her safe in secret sir. I don't want to put her in harm's way again.'

'Thank you Christian for looking after her again.' Ray spoke and patted me on my shoulder.

'You're welcome, Mr Steele. I will do whatever it takes to look after her and keep her safe.' Ray smiled at me and we walked back inside. We all sat around and I waited for Ana to come back from her client's sessions. She haven't called me all week to come in for a teaching session. It was eleven-thirty PM Ana stepped through the door. She looked so surprised to see me here and then she saw Elliot her face lit up and then I greeted her with a nice kiss. She looks so tired I took her in my arms and hugged her. She looks even more tired than the last time I saw her.

'What are you doing here?' She asked and smiled tiredly up at me.

'I came to see you, but I heard you were out with some "friends" so your charming father invited us for some pizza and beer so we stayed. I hope you don't mind?' I asked rubbing her cheek with the back of my hand.

'No not at all. I am really glad you are here.' She yawned.

'You look so tired, baby.' She leaned into me and I held her to me.

'Yes I am very tired, my "friends" were so draining tonight.' She admits as I can understand that.

'Rough night then?' I asked her with a grin on my face.

'Oh, you have no idea.' She kissed my unshaven chin.

'Come let's go take a shower.' I walked her towards the bathroom.

'What? But what about your brother and my father?' She asked and whispered into my ear.

'They all look pretty fine to me.' I gestured to the room in general. We took a very nice shower then head into her room where packed boxes stand everywhere. We both took to a shower and we wash then head into my room with all the boxes standing around. We climb into bed and she fell instantly asleep in my arms. Thinking about our arrangement I don't want to lose her after our contracts runs out after three months. Come on Grey think- think- think.

The follow morning, I was up and ready to go so I woke Ana and we had some enforce silence fun between her sheets I worked my magic and Ana came around me twice till we had to call it for today and I had to leave to get ready for the graduation ceremony in a few hours and Ana kissed and send me off. Elliot and Kate left together earlier. Ana is driving to campus with her father. Taylor and I were shown to a private room for my security and I waited till they call for me in the room with Taylor standing guard outside in the hall while I go over my speech.

Thirty minutes later and we were called to join the school's faculty staff and we walked out onto the stage. We sat on stage and I started to look for Ana. Every girl in the room is staring at me. Yes, ladies you may look, I know very well it is just a pretty face, but you cannot have it. Finally, I found her and she is clearly staring at me with a lovely smile on her face. The girls on either side of her were clearly talking to one another and it was obvious annoying Ana and she intervened then they just looked at her then turn back to face the stage where the dean was talking at the podium.

I was called to the podium and I started my speech. I worked through my speech and after I was done I took in my seat again looking at Ana on intervals. The graduates started to walk on stage to receive their diplomas and pose with me for a photo. It is so time consuming. My phone vibrated endlessly in my jacket pocket. Finally, Ana walked up to me and I almost grabbed her and kissed her. But I kept my cool and she smiled at me. I feel so proud of her. The ceremony finally commenced and everyone filed out to the tents outside. Taylor took me back to the room from before till most of crowds rushing was gone.

He finally gave the final clear, and we head out to the tent for a drink. I walked in and groups of graduating girls swamped me. They had no brain to mouth filters as they would just blurt out what comes into their heads at me. Luckily I was saved by the dean of faculties, bless his heart. With Taylor close by we got drinks and made our way through the crowds. Seattle Times got a hold of me and asked for a picture then a few other papers as well and I finally found Ana and Ray standing in silence drinking this horrible battery acid the university probably found in a 1940's garage sale.

'Mr Steele. Ana.' I greeted and then shook Ray's out stretched hand. I stepped closer to Ana and just pulled her into my side and kissed her hair and inhale as I do. Gosh she smells so wonderful, of jasmine conditioner and of Ana.

'I am so proud of you.' I finally responded and drank the last of my own battery acid to just get rid of it.

'Thank you.' Ana muttered then wrapped her arms around me. It feels like back in the days when she held me like this how can I not love this sweet and super sexy little minx. I saw Taylor got a call and he gave me a knowing stare. It's about Steven.

'Do you have plans?' I asked quickly to keep Ana's and Ray's eyes on me.

'Yes we do, Ray and I will be having lunch.' Ana quickly spoke up. That's my queue to leave them be.

'But Christian please join us. I insist.' Ray insisted.

'Very well that sounds nice. Only if I'm not intruding.' I made clear.

'None sense, you're not at all.' Ray protested.

'Very well then. Thank you Mr Steele.' I smiled at them and Ana light up.

'Please call me Ray, son.' We finish our drinks and Kate and Elliot made a quick appearance and then took off again after a quick congrats and hugs for Ana. I can't believe my whore of a brother found himself a new poor girl that he will probably gonna leave on the curb once he is done with her. We all head to the restaurant and we all had a blast Ray opened up quite a bit towards me and that I view as a good thing if I want to score it big with his gorgeous daughter.

I can see every story Ray is telling me about Ana's embarrassing moments back in Vancouver play out in front of me and Ray went on when it all just stopped and she got much better. Ana and I just exchange knowing looks when Ray just kept talking about their time in Vancouver and their move to Montesano. Lunch lasted almost two and half hours, but it was all great.

Ray drove Ana back to campus and Taylor and I, we drove back to the Heathman and I had to get back to work and Taylor filled me in on the Steven matter on our drive back to the hotel. Our guys almost had him but got away again. I work for hours till about eight-thirty PM then hit the gym for some weight training and Taylor is my gym partner. It was nice to constructively get rid of once frustrations this way. A whole hour later we were done and cleanly showered. I just got dressed when my phone rang and it was Ana she wants me to come in.

'Mr Grey.

'Milady to what do I ow this wonderful pleasure tonight?' I smiled into my phone.

'A teaching opportunity has presented itself tonight if you're not too busy Mr Grey.'

'No I just finished up work. I'll be there as soon as I can get away.'

'Good, boy see you here in fifteen.' She hung up and I just smiled and shook my head as I got my jeans on and dress shoes. Took my car keys and head out to Milady's in town. I got there and change in the changing room. Ana had on a lacy red and black corset with matching thong and a leather skirt with two long slits on each side of her beautiful legs and fishnet stockings with tiny holes and her shine black stiletto heels. An all in all so fucking hot, I have to say. I walked out of the changing room and Ana leaned against the wall just outside of my changing room as she was waiting for me.

'Hey.'

'Hi. I've missed you so much this week.' She whispered, looking up at me.

'Yeah well Milady the feeling is very much mutual. I didn't want to bother you while you were writing your finals.'

'That is very considerate of you Mr Grey, thank you. But now that I am finally done with school I can breathe a little better, without running around like a chicken with my head chopped off.' I just nod my head at her as she sigh so heavily. I took her in my arms and kissed her hair again.

'Has Ray gone back home yet?' I asked after a while.

'Yes, right after he dropped me off back at my place. I saw Elliot made quite an impression on Kate, when I left to come here they were still not back from where ever they were going.'

'Interesting, yet we both know very well my brother's reputation when it comes to woman.'

'Yes true to. As long as he doesn't break her heart his balls are safe from my wrath.' She grinned up at me.

'Okay… Let's not discuss my brother's balls ever again. What he does with them is on his own head. Shall we.' I held my arm for my woman and we head to the play room. The session starts the second we walk in the door. It's a different woman we are working over tonight. We bound the woman in the stocks and lock her in with her bend over naked like this we could pretty much do anything with her. Kevin the other dom in training with me tonight is a hardcore dom he clearly like blood play and Ana had to punish him and the woman several times.

Ana later tie Kevin up beside the stocked lady and since he like blood so much Ana gave him a whipping with her long whip. Now if only I can catch Steven and let her whip him down like this then we can both be happy. Ana's wax on, wax off teaching is still continuing. She really make sure I understand the edges of both pain and pleasure before we can move on. The lady we are practicing on likes being burned with candle wax and she doesn't mine if we use ice as well so here is where Ana let us practice the fine line just what we talked about a few minutes ago.

We took the woman from the stocks and tied her on her back squatting with her legs bend in the air, to the table as Kevin drip hot candle wax over her, stomach and pubis. My job is to hold ice cubs to her nipples and clit. The lady cries out and Ana being the actual dominatrix in the room exercise her power over the woman and told her to be quite or she will get a spanking. The woman couldn't keep quite while Kevin and I administer our hot and ice cold play over her and Ana gently turn the tied up woman over so her ass were in our faces.

She held a large violently vibrating vibrator to the lady clit while Kevin hold the vibrator there, Ana hand me her cane so I could give the woman her hiding. I gave the woman six beautiful welts all perfectly underneath each other. We turn the woman back around and we continued our play on her. We just went over an hour and fifteen minutes and the woman safeword. She was crying and she was out of breath. She squirted all over Kevin and my arms as I held the vibrator to her while Kevin pound the woman down. Ana gave Kevin a large gray blanket and after we untie her Kevin had the honour to be her comfort and held her while she is coming down, he wrapped his body around hers and kissed her temple and hair repeatedly.

Ana tend to the woman's caning marks I left on her and made sure she has some water with sugar cookies and milk on a side table since the woman's blood sugar levels clearly drop and she was shaking like a leave. Later Ana pushed me out of the playroom and into a shower in her office. I pulled her behind me and in the end we took a shower together. I drove behind her to her still dark apartment at midnight. She invited me in and Ana made us some coffee and tea. After we drank our teas and coffees I insisted on staying the night and we both knew we already took a shower at Milady's earlier we took a romantic bath together. She lit some pillar candles around the bathroom then got in and sat in front of me in the bubble bath. I just held her to me.

'So tell me Milady did this Master that clearly taught you so well, thought you how to use a whip like that?' What I wanted to know?

'Yes he thought me the basics but his other hired dom's taught me so much more which gave me my rounded training.' She spoke up.

'So you had other dom's training you then as well, not only the master?'

'No Master Louise he is really good but have almost ten other dom's men and woman they taught me things master Louise have either forgotten or haven't done at all. But I have to say after all my endless hours of therapy at the shirks office couldn't have helped me like master Louise has. Yes I was way to young when he took me in, but in the beginning it was just the two of us. His business grew quite fast in the two years I was with him and he had to hire other dom's to keep up with the growing clientele. It was only then he started to let me start my first sessions and I have been saving up since I was 16/ 17 to one day open my own play house. So when I started class at the university and was transferred to master Louise Portland playhouse I almost had enough to open my own playhouse. Over the years with everything I saved up I paid for my whole college career and had enough to open the playhouse we were in an hour earlier.'

'Goodness. So you invested your money then?'

'Yes, I learned how to trade stock online and soon I had enough real cash to do what I always wanted and now with college finally done I can pursue my real dream of English literature in the publishing sector.'

'Goodness Miss Steele, it sound's so hot when you talk business like that.' I hugged her to me and we washed.

'I do?'

'Yes, Milady you do.' I kissed her hair again. Silence stretch for a bit but it was not uncomfortable at all.

'So Christian, how was tonight's teaching session?' She asked me, laying my hands on her breasts, while we still lay in the bath.

'It was very educational, Ana. You really are a great teacher. I like you teaching me, Miss Steele.' I added with a smile on my face.

'Really, well then you can practice what you've learned this coming weekend when I'm all yours Mr Grey to play with.' I smirked at her as I hugged her to me. We just lay in the dead silence of the night in her apartment. It is so silent you can hear your blood sing in your ears.

'What a night?' She spoke after a while, blowing out a long sigh.

'I would say. How was your night?' I asked her. I love touching her soft skin and to make sure she's actually real and not just a dream. She finally replied on my earlier question.

'Well the usual, whippings, floggings, caning and paddling after the third client it just gets tiring.' She admits.

'I can just imagine. Now relax, Anastasia.' She did and fell asleep in my arms in the bath. I pulled her out of the bath and I dried her off and got her dressed for bed. We both lay down in her bed and she fell asleep just as fast on my chest. By morning I had a call, work related and had to leave so I ran out of her apartment and cut a single white rose from the garden and went back inside where I lay the flower on my pillow with my hand written note on my pillow. I softly kiss her temple then head out.

Letting her guards guard her apartment. I jogged off to my car and drove the distance to the Heathman, Taylor and I head back to Seattle via Charlie Tango. Ros called she said something about a staff strike on one of the sites we own. Great I can't believe this. We rushed back to Seattle and raced off to Grey House on a Sunday no less to have an emergency meeting with the striking company's board members. The workers want a better working environment and more money. We got to Grey House and Andrea was on her post like she always is.

Always ready for anything, got everything ready for our emergency meeting and the members all came rushing in and our meeting started trying to sort out this situation before it blows up and breeze over to the media. For four straight hours we talked numbers and strategy and with everything now discussed and planed out we just saved this investment of ours. By eleven AM as we finally drove home to Escala, I gave Ana a call. I press Ana's number and waited for her to answer.

'Steele.' She snapped when she answered the call and I could immediately pick up on her mood.

'Baby what's wrong?' I asked and frown as I listen to her.

'Oh, hi. Sorry. I am just so tired. We had a fire here at the Play House in Portland. It was just an accident and I can't get a hold of my insurance guy at all. I already left him ten messages.' She spoke and she even sounds so tired over the phone.

'Is everyone alright, baby?' I had to ask.

'Yes, everyone is fine, thank heavens, it is just my Play House.' Ana spoke up and I could hear a lot of people talking in the background.

'Who is your insurer?' I finally asked.

'Insure It All.' She answered. Great now those jerks have their teeth in my Ana to. I will have their head on spikes if I can have my way. They were my old insurance company back when I just started my company, but I quickly switch to another corporate insurance company with a well-known name and business reputation.

'No! Baby they are the biggest frauds in the business. I'm sending over my insurer.' I finally spoke up.

'Thank you.' She sounds so relieved.

'I'll try to get back later.'

'Please I don't want you to cancel your scheduled appointments just for me, Christian please.'

'Very well Miss Steele. Just call if you need anything.' I offered.

'I will and thank you again.' She spoke and sounded a bit relieved.

'You're welcome baby. I'll miss you.' I let her know.

'Bye. I'm missing you more already.' She added and we both hung up. We got back at Escala and between work and being home it turned out to be a rather nice quite day at home. Of course by three in the afternoon mom called inviting me over for dinner tonight. By six we drove over to mom and dad's place for dinner. Elliot's construction company truck were in the driveway and I knew it's going to be a very long night at my folks place. And you guested right dinner dragged out to the point of annoyance. By ten-thirty-five PM Taylor and I head back to Escala.

We got back and I took a shower then got to work in my study. I worked way into the night when I looked at the clock on my computer it was three AM already and I finally gone to bed. Ana haven't called back after her fire incident and I hope my insurance company got in touch with her after I talked to them. I luckily fell asleep without any dreams and I could finally get some proper sleep in for once.

I only have meetings from ten AM today so I lay in for a while. I only got up from nine AM and got ready for my day ahead. I was all dress and ready to leave. Taylor drove us to the office as my phone as per normal rang off the hook. I was swamped with work the moment I stepped into my office and Andrea gave me the stack of messages of calls I have to return. I got to it and in the end the crises of last week were settled and all worked out well. A sigh of relieve there.

By Tuesday afternoon I ordered some flowers to be delivered to Ana's new apartment on Wednesday morning. I had a few sessions with Claude and Flynn but the rest of my week was pretty much same old, some old. It's Thursday evening and Ana gave me a call and told me I can come over to the playhouse for a teaching session and I drove over there after dinner and a few hours of work. I got there and my eyes almost fell out when I saw how hot Ana look in her teacher's outfit. Oh, mama. She gave me my outfit and we walked over to the playroom. It's a familiar looking woman, oh no! It's… It's Elena. I pulled Ana aside and told her everything.

'Well what do you want to do then?' She asked me.

'Okay I will do the session but don't make me talk, the mask will work to hide my face and the tank top is hiding my scares.' She nods her head and we head back into the room where I wore my mask. We had a great teaching session on my former dom and Jerry really let her have it. Ana had to spank Elena a couple of times for being really naughty. After our session Jerry held Elena in his arms to help her come back for her low. Ana and I got cleaned up and I took her to the nearest restaurant which were a twenty-four hour MacDonald's and we each had a burger.

'So that was your old dom?' Ana asked taking a sip of her soda.

'Yeah it was, thank you for not letting me speak during our session. I haven't seen her in a year at my parent's annual charity gala last year and although we are business partners we are nothing more.'

'Good to know. Now how late shall I be at your place tomorrow?' Ana asked eating her burger.

'Oh, I'll pick you up from your place we are going away for the weekend.' I let her know our plans.

'Really, where are we going?' She asked eyes all bright.

'The last time you were at my place you really looked so tired so I was wondering if you'd like to have a weekend break away at one of my places nearby.'

'Now that sounds like a great plan. You have no idea how tired I really am.'

'I know baby I can see it on your face. Beside we knew each other so well earlier in our lives that we basically fill each other gaps so well. I am kind of afraid when our three month's agreement expire that you'll move on Miss Steele.' I finally air my panic.

'What? Why would you think that?' She asked a bit offended and edging on angry.

'Because of our lifestyles we are both in.' I answered.

'Christian since you are back in my life I've never been more happy why would anything change just because a piece of paper don't bound us together anymore.'

'Really you don't want to move on to someone better?' Hey I wanted to know.

'Someone better? Seriously Christian! Unless you tell me I absolutely repulse you and don't want to ever see me again then I will have no choice but to leave.' She spoke look seriously into my eyes.

'No! Stop saying awful things like that.' I snapped a little.

'Very well then by your reaction alone it tells me you really want me to stay and be your girlfriend again?' She kind of asked me along the lines.

'Yes, that is exactly what I am asking Miss Steele. So what do you say?' I mentally held my thumbs and cross my fingers.

'A zillion times, … yes …!' She smiled up at me.

'This is such great wonderful news.' I pulled her close and gave her a hug. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

'So by the way I've got four interviews tomorrow.' She broke the news.

'Oh really. Where?' I asked as we sat back down and continue to eat our food.

'Seattle Anchor Publishers, Blue Trope Publishing House, A New Leaf Publishers and the one I am really rooting for and it is a personal assistant position at Seattle Independent Publishers or SIP for short.' No way this is probably the biggest coincidence ever. How do I explain this to her? Well I have to but maybe after her interviews tomorrow once we are safely in Forks where she can yell at me like I know she will once she finds out.

My lawyers said the final stage of the deal went through on Monday last week and as of this coming Monday I am SIP's new owner. We finish up at MacDonald's and I drove behind her in her old VW red rabbit. For a woman that had a great business sense her transportation is a little old maybe we can fix that her birthday is in two months so maybe I can surprise her with a new car. She invited me in and I really wanted to see her new place so I want inside after her.

'This is a really nice apartment you have here Miss Steele I approve.' I said looking around.

'Thanks the moment I saw it I just knew it was perfect so I sign a rent to buy contract, with the realtors.' She let me know.

'You plan to buy this place then?' I asked turning back to her.

'Yes, or do you think it's a bad investment then?' She asked me looking panicky

'No-no you can never go wrong with property for investment. I was just thinking since we are clearly a couple again now, you might want to move in with me on a later stage.' I throw it out there.

'Yes on a later stage. Right now we can go to bed so I won't be so exhausted for my interviews tomorrow.'

'You want me to stay over?' I smirk at her.

'Yes, that is if you want to of course.' Ana added.

'Come on baby let's go to bed.' We got ready for bed and then climb into bed. We both fell asleep so fast. By seven the next morning we both jumped out of bed getting ready I drove over to Escala and got into a quick shower then Taylor and I left right after breakfast to the office.

Ros and George my technology expert came around and brought the new specs of a prototype of a high tech solar unite that will provide cleaner energy to the people of Africa. Everything looks good and the cost isn't that much higher to manufacture either. After our meeting my normal work day commenced. Now that most of my things are all up to date Taylor and I took off to Flynn for a hour session. After Flynn we head home to pack when Taylor mentioned in our drive that Steven is out and about in Seattle.

I told him to get the guys on him if he makes any moves to approach Ana they should take him down. I don't want any harm coming to my Ana. She's been through enough already in her live. Taylor jumped right to it and order our guys around. I worked for a few more hours at home. Then Taylor and I head out with our weekend suit cases in the trunk. We drove over to Ana's apartment I ran her apartment number at the door downstairs. When she heard it was me she opened for us and Taylor got her bags and we drove off in the direction of Forks. It is a rather lengthy drive to Forks. Ana came and sat on my lap as we drove to the small town.

'So how did your interviews go today?' I asked after a while.

'Oh, you will not believe it, the other three were horrible and then the publishing house I rooted for hired me on the spot.' She spoke all excited.

'Really so who is your boss then?' I smiled at her as I smooth her hair out of her face.

'A Jack Hyde.' She answered really excited. Oh, great this is the guy that over stepped the line so many times before with his previous assistant's Roach and his team at SIP are trying everything in their power to get rid of him. He better not try anything with my girl. I smiled at her.

'I'm so proud of you baby.'

'Thank you.' She smiled sweetly.

'So when do you start?'

'In two weeks. I wanted to talk to you about something first.' She added and I frown at her a little.

'Oh, very well go ahead.' I prompted, let's hear her out.

'I wanted to go visit my mother in Georgia from this Monday coming till Thursday. Will it be okay with you Mr Grey?' Okay this is news. I rubbed my chin while in thought.

'As long as you don't violate our agreement Miss Steele then it's all okay. When was the last time you saw your mother?'

'A year and a half or was it two years ago on her wedding with Bob.'

'You haven't seen your mother in two years?'

'Yes, I really want to see her little even if it is just for a few days.' She got a little misty eye there for a moment.

'Very well Miss Steele. I really hope you'll have a great time with your mother in Georgia. I can arrange my private jet to take you if you like?'

'No, I can abuse your company property, love really.' She protested.

'None sense, I'll arrange with my pilot to take you.'

'Very well Mr Grey as you wish. Thank you for doing this for me.'

'You're welcome baby.'

'Now that we are an item again love I have to add I have a gallery show to attend in Portland in three weeks.'

'Oh, who's?'

'My friend Jose, that took your pictures for the student paper. He is one of my dear friends. Can you believe his father and Ray were in the war together? They reunited through Jose and me.'

'Goodness what a small world. Very well Miss Steele, we can attend his show. You will just have to remind me later so I can put it in my schedule.' I smiled at her.

'I will. Thank you Mr Grey.' She mutters through a yawn. The rest of our drive to Forks where in silence. With Ana still on my lap she fell asleep in my arms on our drive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

**~~Ana Steele~~**

We drove throw a lane with over grown thick tree in the Forks forest and I recognize this drive from the movie. We drove for a few miles and finally we reached a clearing and here it is the large modern three story home from the "Twilight" movies. My mouth dropped open as we came to a stop in front of the house, we are going to spend our weekend in.

'We're here.' He leaned over and he saw my expression on my face. 'What? Is something wrong?' Christian asked me after a while.

'No, it's just… It's this house. I know it.'

'Oh, I bought it from the previous 'Nike' CEO. He just wanted to sell some of his investments and I got this place for a bargain.' He helped me out of the car.

'I can't believe it. This house was use in a bunch of movies a few years back.'

'Yeah he mentioned something of it when I bought it. Still it is a great place. Come let's go inside so I can show you around.' He spoke all excited as he took my hand and pulled me behind him. We met his housekeeper briefly and she smiled as an excited Christian showed me the whole house from the top floor down to the basement slash playroom. It's much smaller than the one in his penthouse in Seattle but it has all the basics in it. Then across the hall of the basement playroom you have a door that leads to the triple garage. Everything is so gorgeous and green. If you stare at the green to long, it can get a little much.

Yet a little green never hurt anyone. In the great room just on the side of the entrance hall there is another grand piano on a small platform. It rounds the room perfectly. Everything is furnished so beautifully. The kitchen is huge and so open with all the window walls all around the house. I love the fact that the designer of the house made the outside of the house part of the interior of the house. Smaller windows would have a main focal point on a moss cover rock wall that's on the outside of the house. We got settle in our room after Christian showed me around.

He wanted to try something this weekend and we are sharing the main bedroom. Christian's house keeper made us a lovely dinner and then Christian and I settled in the lounge in front of the TV with the wood burning fire place crackling away in the corner of the room. I snuggled up against him and he held me to him. We watched an old black and white movie with Doris Day in it. He later let me lay down on his lap and I fell asleep. He carried me to our room and tucked me in. He walked off to take a shower and later on climb into behind me.

'I love you Christian.' I mumbled as I dreamed of him.

'And I love you to my sweet Ana.' He replied as he held me. Sleep took him and we both relax in the best quite in the world.

As morning came and the clock on Christian's night stand said past seven in the AM I just lay and watched him sleep. He really is so gorgeous. Now even more then we were kids. I lifted our blankets and saw him very ready as he greeted me. I smiled back up at his sleep state. So I kicked my laces panties to the side and mount him, I slide over him and sat on him waiting for him to wake up. Still he didn't. So I started to ride him into the morning. I was about a half hour into our session when his eyes flew open. He took hold of my hips and with his eyes burning so bright he pounds into me as he held me to his chest. I finally burst and lay spent on top of him.

'Good Morning my sweet Ana.' He spoke through gulps of air.

'Morning.' I responded while I kissed him as I cup his face in both my hands. He smiled at me, that smile the one I love so much.

'Well there are surely many advantages of waking up next to you Milady.' His smile grew as he looked up at me as he took my hands from his face and kissed my palms.

'Yes that surely is true. So what do you want to do master Grey?'

'I would like to play today if you like. This particular playroom of mine is brand new and I have never used it before.' A mischievous look crossed his face when he said this. Oh, what on earth is he planning for me now?

'Hum… You want to go break in everything then master Grey?'

'Yes, in a manner of speaking.' He winked at me. Oh, my playful Christian is so much fun. Gosh, I can't believe how much I missed him.

'Oh, as you wish master.' I smiled at him. So we got up and got ready for the day. We ate breakfast Christian's housekeeper has prepared for us. After that we gone for a small hike to the nearby stream then got back and we played. Boy did we play. He tied me to his big old satin covered extra-large king size playroom bed my legs are tied in a bend propped up to my chest and my arms are tied to the two bed posts. He pulled a blind fold from his chest of drawers and cover my eyes. Now I have to listen to everything he does.

A match has been lit and the smell of a strike filled the room and it was nice and familiar. Now he is walking around the playroom with his bare feet padding about. On one stage he left the room but wasn't gone very long. He closed and lock the door behind him and was back at my side. I heard something being plugged in and switched on as a rather high humming noise bounce off the walls, it like a loud vibrator and as I thought that he held it to me and I gasp as he clamped rather harsh nipple clamps on me. I gasp again, as he turned the large vibrator a notch harder. He clamped the other nipple clamp on me and I moaned pulling on my restraints.

'You still okay Miss Steele?' He asked a few minutes into our play.

'Yes master Grey.' I spoke and felt myself build and build from the vibrator alone. I am busy teaching myself to control my orgasms and now my control is purely tested by this wonderful man. My breathing got more shallow as I'm about to explode. Just a few more beat longer Ana you can do it girl. Now Christian slide two of his fingers inside me and play a little rough. It's fucking fantastic! He pressed on that perfect spot over and over again and that's when I couldn't hold anymore and for the first time in my adult life I squirted all over the playroom floor in a generous amount Christian dove back in with his fingers and again it happened.

Two more times he let me squirt like this. Then he took the vibrator away and clamp my soft folds with the other ends of my nipple clamps he lean in and kissed me so hard while he smacks me with his riding crop on my open folds. I moaned while we keep kissing. Yes, he is getting better at this. He pulled away from our kiss and pop something small in my mouth. Oh, it's a small butt plug. Oh this is going to be a really fun play. I sucked it then he removed it from my mouth and replaced the butt plug with his still wet fingers into my mouth. In a strange way I do taste good mix with the taste of Christian. While I suck his fingers he bends down between my legs lick me a couple of times then very gently and so slowly push the butt plug into me then turned on the vibrator of my butt plug.

'Oh, my god…' I cried.

'How does it feel princess?' He asked me stroking my face with the back of his fingers.

'Really-really good master.' I bit my bottom lip. He let his pants drop to the floor. I heard foil tear and then he padded over to somewhere. He was back with a flogger and a candle as he dripped the wax all over my stomach. I moaned and pulled on my restraints. He would flog me all over my exposed parts then he would drop more wax on my inner thighs and I pulled more on all my restrains. He blew out his candle and climb over me after some more floggings. He pulled my mask off.

'How was that Milady do I score an A+?' He asked me as he hover over me.

'I would say a perfect A, master Grey, you still need a few more tweaks then you'll be ready but for this session so far you get an A+ in my private books.' I spoke out of breath. He kissed me as he reached down and position himself perfectly so he could slowly slide into me, with his full length. I moan against his mouth, so did he against mine. I got a grip on the ropes that I was tied up with and held on as he started to really move over and over in and out of me. He sat up on his knees and untie my legs while he still hammers on. He draped my one leg over his shoulder and kept my other leg out of the way. Later he came back down hovering over me and he held himself up by his arms as he just looked so sexy into my eyes.

'I love you Christian Grey.' I spoke as my breathe rushed.

'I love you Ana Steele. You. Are. Mine.' He spoke the last part with each of his thrusts.

'Yes master only always yours.' I spoke and finally let go as I burst around him. He kept going as his tip rub over the perfect spot over and over and I squirt all over his wash board abs. He looked down on himself and when he looked back at me, he has his all American-boy smile plastered all over his sexy face. He gave one last thrust and he found his release, he whispered my name in my ear. He unties my arms and rubs life back into my wrists. He flops down on the bed on his back clearly still hard, I make quick work of my freedom and pop my now yummy man's popsicle into my mouth and started to suck him off.

'Ana what are you… god…' He spoke in a surprise as he dug his head into his pillow. I kept sucking and rubbing him at the same time. I taste us both mixed so wonderfully together. '…Ana… god…' He kept moaning. I pushed him to the back of my throat over and over and it send him over as he empties out in the back of my throat. I waited till he was done then sucked him as I let him back out of my mouth. I licked my lips as he just looked at me in amazement. He breathed a laughed just looking at me as his breath still rushed after his climax. I curled up in his arm and just looked at him.

'So master Grey did I do okay on my little test?' I asked running my fingers through his sideburns.

'Well, Milady since you said it was your little test, I would have to say you score a perfect A+, in the oral department and an A++ for your orgasm control.'

'Really?' I smiled up at him.

'Yes, ma'am. Not in all my years in this lifestyle have a came across a sub that can control her orgasm like you do my sweet Ana.'

'Really? You do know I'm still very new to what we do here with each other I am no stranger in teaching my sub clients how to control their orgasms. But being in their shoes, so to speak it is kind of refreshing.'

'Huh…' He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. I fell asleep in Christian's arms and slept like a baby. I woke later in our room in a now dark Forks. I sat up and Christian was not in bed or in our shared room. I padded over to the bathroom and took a welcoming shower. I got dressed in a lace briefs and in one of Christian's large shirts. I saw the clock on the night stand it said it's ten-thirty PM. I can't believe I've been asleep for six hours. I can't remember the last time I slept this many hours before.

I set out to search for Christian. I wonder through the house looking for him. Half an hour later I finally found him in his study, yelling at someone on the phone. I never like it when Christian gets angry. I pushed open his study door and walked directly to him. He turned around in a whirl and looked big eyed at me with his phone still stuck to his ear.

'Just find him Welch, please.' He said looking down at me. I cupped his face in my tiny hands. He finally ended his call and just stare at me. I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He only had on pajama bottoms. His hands come to a rest on my hips pulling me closer to him. Later he rested his forehead on mine.

'Ana we need to talk.' He finally uttered after a long time.

'Oh, okay.' We walked over to the lounge and sat down, he took my hands.

'Okay, there is no easy way to tell you this Ana but just coming out with this. Just remember I only did what I had to- to protect you at all cost.' I nod my head and looked into his breathe taking gray eyes. He sighed then blew out a long heavy breath. 'We found out that they let Steven Cullen out on parole last week.'

'What?!' I felt my fear chocking me.

'Since I found out that he was out, I got you your own security to protect you at all cost.' He told me and I guess he half expected me to start yelling at him.

'You have?' I asked and took him by surprise.

'Yes, they are your shadow security. He almost got to your apartment one night in Portland but your security stopped him and he managed to escaped. And now he out smart us at every corner we attempt to catch him. He is clearly violating his parole conditions and if we catch him we will be send back for another life time.' Christian finally blabbered. I just felt like I'm about to hyperventilate at any second by this news. I did start to shake violently and felt like I did the ice-bucket challenge. I was instantly ice-ice cold. 'Please say something Ana?'

'Have you guys spotted him in Seattle yet?'

'Yes they have but they stepped in all five times he wanted to reach you. He really is so sly to slip right from our grasps every time. We will catch him my sweet Ana.' All I could do is nod my head. I felt my panic tears sting my tear-duds. I just stared at my hands in my lap.

'Hey, I will not let him hurt you again do you hear me. We will catch him.' I finally looked up at him and he saw my tears. 'Besides you are not that girl anymore Ana. You are Milady Steele. The most powerful and successful dominatrix of the whole of Washington State.'

'You really think so?' I crocked.

'Yes with all my heart. If he get's past your security not that I say that he does but by any chance, he might do you have any protection on you personally to protect yourself with Ana?' Christian asked me looking into my eyes again.

'I do. I always keep a short whip on me.'

'Good. Keep it close at all costs please.' I nod my head again as he pulled me to his side.

'I will. I promise.'

'Thank you. Your security will fly out to Georgia with you tomorrow afternoon. I've booked a hotel room for you in Georgia for you and your security earlier.' He informed me. I just looked at him and smiled through my tears as I shook my head. 'What?' He asked me after a while.

'You.'

'What about me?'

'You are still my special Christian just with a lot more power.' I smiled up at him. 'Thank you for everything.'

'You are most welcome my lovely Ana.' He kissed my forehead and we walked back to our room. We lay down in the very dark and very silent room and we fell asleep rather fast.

The next morning by nine AM I was woken for a Christian wake-up call and boy did we had fun. By ten-thirty AM we head back to Seattle were I had to catch my private jet to Georgia by one-twenty-five PM. Christian saw me off on the tarmac and talked to his pilot that's flying us to Savanna.

'Okay you're in good hands with captain Stephen and his co-pilot Bianca. When your back Thursday evening I would like for you to live with me till we catch this fucker.'

'Christian please that will not be necessary.'

'Hey, it wouldn't be permanent just till we catch Steven, please. Think about it while you're in Georgia.'

'Very well I will.' I smiled biting my bottom lip as I look up at him.

'Thanks. Now you have a safe flight my precious Ana. I'll really miss you.' He said taking me in his arms. I fold, my arms around his neck and gave him a big fat kiss. Then the air-hostess called and he showed me into the jet and quickly showed me around. What a wonderful piece of machinery. Your own double bed and private bathroom with shower. With one last kiss Christian stepped out of the jet and we rolled out to the runway. I can't believe I'm on a private jet. This surely is the live. I was buckled in as we raced down the runway and we were in a sling shot into the air.

I got to know my security, Ryan and Bruce. Ryan a little on the young side but taking his job seriously and Bruce a man in his late thirties, early forties. Bold head and bodybuilder like. I later turn to my new book I brought along as we flew into the clouded skies. By dinner time our air-hostess served us a lovely beef meal with coffee afterwards. After dinner we stopped over quickly to refuel then we were off again.

I took a welcoming shower then climb into bed. I slept for about four or five hours when I was woken so we could land. We land in Georgia. I thanked our pilot and we drove off to our hotel where Christian booked us into. We settle in and I left a message on mom's phone letting her know we arrived safely in Savanna and what hotel we are in. It's rather late just after nine in the PM and we just got back into bed. I fell into a rather deep sleep. The next day mom called me all excited and we made plans to meet at a coffee shop nearby. I saw mama walk up to me and we both got a little teary when we hugged and hugged some more. We sat down and ordered out coffees and breakfast. My security hovered around us. I saw Bruce's phone rang and he looked at me as he talked to someone on his phone.

'What's with all this security honey?'

'Mom you remember Christian Grey from Detroit?'

'Yes what about him, sweetheart?'

'Well he got these guys to look after me because Steven got out on parole two weeks ago. He just fears for my safety that is all.'

'So Christian is back in your life then.' Mom smiled through her concern look. Or is it more like fear.

'Yes, permanently.' I smiled at her.

'Oh darling I am so happy for you two. High school sweethearts back together.' She spoke and nervously drank her coffee.

'Yes it kind of is, I guess. So how is Bob?'

'Oh, Bob is great, he is just working so hard.' I looked over to Bruce again and he was still on his phone with someone. Mom saw me look at Bruce.

'Sorry mom. Ryan what's going on?' I asked after a while.

'It is Mr Taylor, he is giving us instruction. Mr Cullen followed you here and was seen at the Savanna airport an hour ago.' Ryan explained.

'What? What are your instructions?' I asked.

'We will know once Bruce is done talking on the phone ma'am.' Ryan continued.

'Mom drink up I have a feeling we'll need to continue this session at my hotel room.'

'Hotel room?'

'Yeah, compliments from Christian.' I add and finish my tea and half eaten sandwich. We got our waiter to bring us our bill and I pay it quickly. We just paid and got our things together when Bruce stood up with Ryan we did move to my hotel suite. Bruce sat us down and told us what is going on.

'Miss Steele, Mrs Adams, Mr Steven Cullen has arrived an hour after you on the Savanna airport and is very out and about in this area.'

'How does he know these things? I started suspecting ever since Christian told me he was out that he may have a bug on me to know where I am all the time.'

'With your permission Miss Steele Mr Taylor asked if it will be alright to do a whole search of your apartment to search for bugs.' Bruce asked me.

'Of course it is alright there is a spare key with the landlord. I will give him a call in a few minutes. And if you want to go over my things here please go right ahead you can even search my phone for bugs.' I allowed them and with that they started searching all my things while mom and I just enjoy our time together. We invited Bob over in the late afternoon for dinner and when he got to my suite we explained why and he is now just as alert as my sweet security boys are. He even looks worried for mom's safety. As long as he takes really great care of mom then I'll be happy. After dinner with Bob and mom we all went our separate ways for the evening and Ryan and Bruce both gone into guard duties. They did find a tiny strange device in my phone that is not part of the mother board of my phone components. I called Christian later and is was so nice to hear his voice.

'Ana baby?'

'Yes.' I spoke after some silence.

'If things get to heated with Steven in Savanna I gave your security orders to rush you out of there. So please don't be mad at me.'

'Why would I be mad if you only try to keep me safe. I trust you Mr Grey one hundred percent. I miss you.'

'I miss you to my lady. Are you at least enjoying your time with your mother?'

'Yes, I can't believe how much we both miss each other. Yes, we talk on the phone occasionally but being able to give her a hug it really feels nice.'

'You talked about it in your sleep when we were in Forks.'

'Really, what else did I say?' I asked just to drag out our call.

'That you love me and miss your father just as much.' Christian lay out my purest confession.

'I do miss him. Since the Paris attacks at the 13 of November, Ray was called to Iraq to go help fight "ISIS". I am so worried about him why over there. It's the second time he is been call over there.' I spoke and I'm almost near tears again.

'Hey Ray is a strong man and he will get back promise.' Christian try to comfort me.

'Thanks. Now, I miss you even more.' And now I did cry, I did pluck a few tissues from the box and whip my nose.

'He will be fine. Get so rest baby. I'll speak to you tomorrow.'

'Okay. I love you Mr Grey.'

'And I love you Miss Steele. Sweet dreams.'

'Thank you. Sweet dreams to you as well. Bye.'

'Bye.' We finally hung up and I took a very long me time in my en-suit bathroom. I waxed my legs, under arms and bikini area then after that I took a nice jasmine scented bubble bath. After my bath I got dressed for bed and climb in. I fell asleep and it wasn't sweet at all. That horrible night keeps repeating itself again and again. I would jolt or scream myself awake over and over. By four AM I gave up on sleep and Ryan and I went for a two mile run. We got back by six AM and just before we entered the hotel we saw Steven hanging out at the front of my hotel.

Ryan has his phone with him, he called Bruce up in my room to tell him the situation. He said we should sneak in through the back of the hotel or the fire escape. Ryan and I hung back for a few minutes longer to watch him and he did walk into my hotel lobby area we hung back at the entrance to see what he is doing and he was heading for the hotel elevators. Ryan call Bruce again and Bruce got our things packed while we are talking. I know it is not going to be a perfect packing job. I called my mother on Ryan's phone while we head to the underground parking area. We got our hired car keys and got our car we waited for Bruce. He used the service elevator and now with all or bags we raced off to the airport.

'Ana?' Mom spoke in a rush.

'Mom, Steven just went into my hotel and we are racing back to the airport as we speak. I am sorry I have to snip our time together short like this.'

'It's okay honey, just keep yourself safe okay.'

'And you as well mama. Get dressed and drive to Bob's office, you'll be safe there. If Steven tries to come after you next.'

'I will. I'm getting dressed as we speak.'

'Good. Bye mama. I really love you.'

'I love you to my angel girl. Bye.' We hung up and I hand Ryan's phone back to him. We took a turn to the airport and Bruce were on the phone with our pilot and Stephen our pilot is already getting our jet refueled and our earlier flight plan moved to now. Bruce and Ryan got really restless as they keep looking back out the window behind me. Then** bam** we were rammed from behind really hard over and over. I looked back and it was Steven with an old truck. You know those old cars that you can hardly even dent at all. I got a hold of Ryan's phone and took multiple pictured of Steven himself and his truck with the licence plate.

He came around and ram the side Bruce and I'm sitting in. Again and again he rammed our side till my door was so badly dented. I tried to unbuckle myself but my seat belt was stuck. He rammed into us one more time so hard that our car started to roll we only touched ground about three times while we rolled. We finally came to a stop on our wheels down a steep cliff. My head hurts badly and I finally got my seat belt off. I saw Steven making his way down towards us. I got out and got in the trunk of our car. Now it is my turn to look after Ryan and Bruce. I got my whip from my suitcase. And when Steven got closer to us. I cracked my whip on him I let him have it over and over. He fell to his feet as I drove him to his knees. I record everything on Ryan's phone.

'You bitch, you are still just like your whore of a mother.' He barked at me.

'My mother is NO, whore! You still think this is what whores do. You are the man whore here. Why are you trying to kill us?' I yelled at him.

'More like trying to kill you of course. You and your bitch of a mother made me suffer for eleven years in jail. You will have to pay.'

'No, this is where you are wrong dick head. You are the one that is going to suffer for what you did to me and all those innocent girls you raped along with me. You will pray for me to kill you once I'm done with you.' I yelled at him and I crap my whip on him again and he I unconscious. I ran for the extra strong cable ties I kept in my suitcase for emergencies. I tied him up, his hands behind his back and his feet. I walked over to Ryan and Bruce and they are pretty badly banged up. Bruce looks worse and Ryan came to first. I rolled up my whip and put it back in my suitcase. Ryan called 911 to come get Bruce. I used Bruce's phone to call Taylor.

'Miss Steele? Did anything happen?' He asked in a rush.

'Yes, Steven rammed us off the road on our way to the airport, and Bruce is in really bad shape. We are taking him to the hospital. And also I tied Steven up.'

'Good are you all alright now, ma'am?'

'Yes I manage to knock Steven out and tie him up.'

'Good, I'll get the police.' Taylor spoke up.

'We already call 911, they are on their way.' We waited for the police and ambulance to arrive to take Bruce away. Ryan and I manage to get his door open and Bruce out of the car as we lay him on the ground. It's about forty minutes later when the police and ambulance arrived and while the ambulance were busy with Bruce, I felt liquid running out of both my ears and when I touched where I felt the tickling sensation ran out of my ear. I looked at the liquid and it was my own blood. A paramedic that was working on Bruce saw me looking at my blood from my ears and that's when I passed out and shaking on the ground like a fish on land.

'Get the second gurney?' The paramedics yelled. Running feet all around me. 'What is your name Miss?'

'Miss Anastasia Steele, he chased us and rammed into us, I had to stop him. I had to stop him again…' I was cut off.

'It's okay Miss, we are going to take you to the hospital.' The paramedic strapped me to the gurney and was taken away. I felt myself falling again like I did when they almost got Bruce to the ambulance. That was all I remember.

**~~~OoO~~~**

I groggily came to as my foggy vision blur the whole dimly lit room. I had to blink a few times to get my vision clear and why… why do I hurt so badly all over? I moan in (no it's not pain it more like a agonizing grunt) as I tried to sit up.

'No. No. No. Stay still baby, you been through a lot. Don't try to sit up you'll hurt yourself more.' Christian spoke up as he lay me back down gently.

'What happened?' I asked. Christian looked over to my mother and Bob.

'Honey, you were in an accident Steven caused thanks to the evidence you recorded. Then when the paramedics got you and Bruce to the hospital they found out how extensive you've been hurt. In the accident, your scull cracked from the beating you guys took, then from the seat belt it grabbed you to tightly and you broke some of your ribs and because you were protecting everyone and walking around so much after the accident two of your broken ribs punctured your one lunge.' Mom explained and I looked over to Christian that look so tired.

'When did you get here Mr Grey?'

'A day after your accident.'

'When was that?' I had to ask.

'Two weeks ago.' Christian answered.

'What?' I yelled and I wench in pain. 'I can't stay here I have to get back to Seattle.'

'Hey relax, I called SIP and talked to your 'boss' and explained to him. They understand and your friends back home all pray for your quick recovery.' He looked meaningful into my eyes with his amazing gray ones. Tears ran down my face. 'Please don't cry my sweet Ana.' Christian dried my tears.

'Do you know why he rammed us off the road? He wanted to kill me for putting him in jail.'

'We know darling we heart everything he said to you. Where did you learn to crack a whip like that honey?' My mother asked.

'An adult store gave lesson near campus.' I lied. To my mother no less.

'Well you lay a couple of good ones on him Milady.' Christian bend down and whisper in my ear looked proud of me for giving Steven something to cry about. Mom walked over to me and held my hand.

'Rest now sweetheart, we'll look after you.' I nod my head looking from her to Christian. He nods his head. I was about to close my eyes when a doctor and Christian's mother came walking into my room.

'Dr Wilkinson, mother?' Christian called.

'Hi everyone. We came to check in on our patient.' Dr Wilkinson spoke up with a smile on his face.

'She finally woke up and wanted to go home the moment she opened her eyes.' My mother explained to my male doctor. It is so nice to see Grace again.

'Well if she's kept really-really still and horizontally you can take her home where Dr Grey will look after her when she's readmitted to North-West hospital in Washington State.'

'Really? We can take Ana home?' Christian almost jumped up and down at the sound of this news. So not something my special Christian would do.

'Yes, we'll arrange for an ambulance to take her to your jet Christian then we can fly her back home.' Grace confirmed.

'That is wonderful news.' Christian said and mom immediately volunteered to come with us. I looked at Christian. He gave the okay. I was just so tired and fell asleep. I woke up in a familiar jet bedroom, with Christian stretched out beside me, fast asleep. I looked around the jet room and saw mom and Grace both sleeping in chairs. Damn it my body aches worst now then in the hospital. I fell back asleep and when I came to again I was in a room but what I can tell it wasn't a hospital at all. The rooms curtain's where drawn and there were voices coming from behind my closed door down the hall.

I painfully manage to sat up and lift myself to my feet, I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I stepped out and I was… I was at Escala. I walked down the stairs in stealth mode to were mom, Grace and Christian were talking about treatment options for me. I reached them as Christian and mom saw me walked towards them as I was so exhausted by my walk around that I blacked out. Christian caught my head in his hand. My body hit the floor and an indescribable pain rip through my body and I couldn't breathe. My gasping for air woken me from my passed out state and Grace were at my side with her stethoscope listening to my lunges. She ran to my room and where back at my side with a needle the size of a small dog.

'Ana honey this is going to hurt like hell but it will help.' I slowly nod my head and how can this possibly hurt more than the hurt I'm in right now. She lifts my shirt and listen with her stethoscope again and position the needle and without warning she push the needle into my lung and let out the air in my collapsed lung. Instantly I felt better and I could breathe again. After all, that I was helped back to my room where I was lay back down to rest from my tiring walk about. Grace gave me a shot morphine and it knocked me right out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Good Day Wonderful Followers/ Readers,**

**As a writer I would just like to say to all of you THANK YOU for all your support and wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me.**

**From me to you, may only the greatest things you've always dreamed off happen to you in the coming year.**

**From**

**Writingcrazy1984, many warm hugs to you.**

**Please keep Reading and reviewing my stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twelve**

**~~Christian Grey~~**

I was talking to mother about getting a private nurse to look after Ana here at Escala where she can be much safer with all my security watching her and the whole penthouse. When my eye caught Ana coming down the stairs looking so pale it scared me. I walked over to her. Why is she even out of bed? I saw her pale even more and I knew she's going to faint. I ran to her and all I could caught of her is her head in my hands. I don't want to live through her head injuries again. In her surgery in Georgia, the Neurosurgeon there got the bleeding stopped on her brain but had to stop his operation because her brain has swollen to much and with her exposed brain we all had to wait just over a week for the swelling to go down, so the surgeon could finish his work on my sweet Ana.

It was the worst week of my entire life looking at her like that all bandaged up. I saw Steven and she really did crack her whip on him good. He had cuts all up and down his body. Some parts on his lower anatomy she whipped him so hard he was bleeding. Oh, Ana. Now looking at her in my hands she lost a lot of weight and now she's gasping for air. Mom saw this and ran for her medical supplies in Ana's room where everything where kept. Mom came back with a needle the size of my foot. I have a suspicion what she might do with that and if it will help my sweet Ana then bring it on. Mom warned Ana that it is going to hurt real bad. Ana nod her head in my hands and mom listen then went in with the needle and a rather loud pop sound was made and Ana could breathe again.

I looked over to Carla and I thought she was going to faint on us, but instead just started to cry. The stress of Ana's condition is really getting to her. I wanted to carry Ana back to her room when mom stopped me and told me that it can be bad for her broken ribs. So I helped her back up the stairs slowly and then back to her room where I tucked her in and sat with her till she fell asleep. Carla gone to her room and went to bed for the night. Mom was released by the private nurse we got for Ana. After Ana fell asleep and her nurse sat with her, I walked off to my study and worked. I called in on Ana's pleasure houses and everything was running smoothly and they wanted to know how she was doing and I can really tell they all really care for Ana very much.

When the morning came I called Roach at SIP and gave him an update on Ana and her condition and Roach just keep on saying that she'll have a position at SIP. She just have to get better first. I am so tired, I haven't really slept since I came to hear of their accident. That is more then two and half weeks ago. When I do fall asleep I dream of finding Ana dead as she's trapped underneath their car, then I would jolt awake and I can't sleep again. But tonight I sit with the nurse and look after Ana and she's clearly having a bad dream. She keep on saying, "stay away from me… Stay away…". This is how she slept all night. I would wake her but because of her pain medication she would fall asleep quickly and I would have to repeat the process. Came day break and both the nurse and myself look even twice as tired then Ana looks. Ana finally woke by herself around eight AM from a much more peaceful sleep from three AM this morning.

'Christian?' She called and my head snapped up.

'Yes, I'm right here.' I sat on the edge of the bed taking her one hand in mine.

'Come get in you look so tired. Come lay with me, please.' She asked.

'You know I would really love to Milady but even against all odds, I have to go into the office I have a few important meetings I can reschedule again.'

'Oh, okay.' She said looking a bit disappointed.

'But I promise you, Miss Steele I will be back right after my last meeting. In the mean time get enough rest, you really haven't slept last night.' She just nods her head then look away from me.

'What is wrong baby?' I turn her head so I can see those blue eyes I love so much.

'I'm starting to feel so guilty that I'm becoming a burden on you Christian. I don't want that at all.'

'Hey, you Miss Steele are not a burden to me or anyone. We all want you well, first and for most. Your mother is still here. If you need anything Mrs Jones are here and so also Nurse Nora and my mother said she'll be here around noon to check in on you.'

'Okay. I will miss you Mr Grey.' I picked up her hand and kissed it.

'And I will miss you. Please know if I could stay I would but business has pressing matters I need to attend to.'

'I understand, I am worried about my own business as well.' She air her concerns to me.

'I have talked to Becca at your office and she told me everything is still running smoothly on their end and I contacted SIP for you and told them of your bad accident you had, they express their get well wishes and they are still waiting for you. Once your well again you will start there.'

'You've done that for me?'

'Yes of course I have. I don't want you or your people to be worried.' I explained cupping her face.

'You really are a wonderful man, Christian Grey. No matter what you may think of yourself.' She finally smiled through tears. I dried her tears then kissed her then had to leave. I said goodbye and Taylor and I left for Grey House. Everything is ready and our meetings started. After my third meeting of the day, I looked up at the clock and it was noon already my next meeting is in an hour and so I ask Andrea to send Olivia my useless PA to go fetch me a chicken salad from the cafeteria with a nice bottle of fruit juice. Finally Olivia came back stumbling over her own words and then that over perky smile that's always plastered on her face when she's in my surroundings. It is starting to creep me out and irritate me to the point of yelling anger.

'Thanks Olivia, please close the door behind you I have a few calls to make.' She heads towards the door and twice she almost tripped over her own feet.

'Of course Mr Grey.' She finally closed the door behind her. I called Andrea to come into to my office.

'Sir you wanted to see me.' She asked after closing the door.

'Yes, please get rid of irritating Olivia, call Marshall at HR to move her to another department.' I could see even Andrea looks relieved by this decision.

'Of course sir. Is there anything else sir?' She asked me.

'Yes, also put in another request in for an assistant for you, you can need the extra pair of hands around here.' She smiled at me as she writes all this down.

'Right away Mr Grey. I'll see that this gets done. Would you like some coffee or water sir?' She asked getting up.

'No, I am fine thank you Andrea.' She nod her head then head for the door. I called Welch while I'm eating.

'Welch. Grey.'

'Mr Grey, how can I assist you this afternoon?' Welch answered.

'Where are we on the Cullen case?' I asked taking a drink of my juice.

'Your father Mr Grey, has upped Mr Cullen's charges for attempted murder on all three parties involved, Ryan, Bruce and Miss Steele's live not to mention the additional charges of violating her parole conditions and the death treat Mr Cullen he himself spoke of in the recording Miss Steele took.'

'Good. Will she be charge with anything?'

'No sir. According to the judge and the evidence collected and lay out for the jury Miss Steele acted in self defense. And will not be charged with assault.'

'That is great news. Thanks Welch.'

'Now Mr Grey, I have another urgent matter I need to talk to you about. It involves Miss Leila Williams sir.'

'What about her?' I finished my salad.

'Sir it looks like she is diagnosed recently with a mental disorder and looks like she's trying to get close to you again sir. She's been recently spotted near Escala, and Grey House. She also showed up at Miss Steele's apartment here in Seattle.' Welch informed me.

'What? Maybe if we can pin point her location we can get her the help she needs. Maybe Dr Flynn can help. Call Taylor to get a search party together to look for her, I'll call Flynn later to ask for his guidance.'

'Yes, Mr Grey, I'll call him right away.' We hung up and now my stress levels are in outer space. What does Leila want? She's been married for the past three years, where is her husband? I finish my lunch and my next meeting starts in ten minutes. I call Flynn and talked to him about it and he suggest that we take her to Seven Hills in Vegas to get her the help she needs. They specialise in treatments for the mentally unstable. We both agreed to get her the help she needs and Flynn will book a room for Leila at Seven Hills. I focus on our meeting and it is important but somehow I can't every time I get myself I'm thinking of Ana. After all my meetings where done Taylor and I gone over to Milady's play house and I checked in on Ana's business. Taylor stood guard at the door.

'Mr Grey.' Becca smiled when she saw me. 'How is Milady doing?' She asked and a few other dom's came to stand around her.

'She's stubborn. She got up last night and ventured around and one of her lungs collapsed and Dr Grace took care of her immediately. It will take time for her to heal.'

'Of course. Two of Ana's dom, walked out of the store room with a vase of long stem flowers, and a get well basket I need to give to Ana from all of them and their clients. Taylor got the stuff in the car. Becca know a bit more on running Ana's business showed me around and I quickly caught onto their system and looked things over. I made copies of their books for the past three weeks and staple them all together for Ana to look over. After that we left for Escala. We got there and my house is in chaos. Mom and dad is here with Mia and Elliot and Ana's friend Kate standing in Elliot's arms in sobs.

'What is going on?' I asked the whole room.

'He took her…' My father spoke.

'What?' I yelled, my whole world is falling apart.

'Cullen the slimy man he is escaped from the court house police and he managed to force his way up the fire escape and he took Ana. He knocked Nurse Nora about pretty badly. Then took Ana.'

'She's gone…' I fell to my knees. Taylor was at my side. I looked up at him, he nod his head and rushed into the security room. Please be okay Ana, please be okay. I can't lose you a second time. Please be okay… My mother walked over to me and helped me off the floor and to the couch where I just sat on the edge and my hands in my hair. A half an hour later Taylor pulled me and dad aside and gave us the news they gathered so far. They worked through all the footage our cameras captured and the footage of the CCTV cameras around the city and they tracked them to Ana's new apartment.

Taylor and I with a handful of our security set out to Ana's apartment and surrounded the apartment building. We stormed into the apartment and Ana and Steven are going fist to knife combat in her apartment. She managed to get her hands on a butcher's cleaver and is swinging it around. She clearly got a few cuts in on him, his arm and the side of his head is bleeding. Ana's clothes are torn, and she doesn't look so good. She's getting paler as we all stood around. I looked over to Taylor and with a flash of understanding between us, he nod his head and I grabbed Ana and took her down to the car and drove straight to my mother's hospital with her. She sat down in the front passenger seat and passed out for a few seconds.

'Hold on Ana, we are almost there.' I stroked her cheek.

'I woke up and he was in my room and Nurse Nora lay unconscious on the floor of my room. He must have given my mother something she was just slump over in her chair. I tried to fight him off but I… this damn weak body I couldn't even push him off me.' She cried. I cupped her face again.

'I am so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I wanted to give you some peace of mind so I went over to Milady house to make sure everything is still okay and get some of the paperwork for you to look over and when we got home and everything was chaotic and we jumped to get a fix on your location. I'm not letting you go so quickly Miss Steele.'

'I don't intent to go anywhere real soon. Not without you Christian.' She held my hand to her cold sweaty face. We got the to the emergency room and I carried her in. Doctors and nurses came to look her over.

'Get Dr Grey, she's over Anastasia's case.' The nurse ran and page my mother to get her to the hospital ASAP. I stayed with Ana and they got her on some oxygen and an IV. They admit Ana into hospital and they took her off to take some x-rays. I walked with them as they wheeled Ana off. We had to wait in line and she looked over to me, with more tears in her eyes. I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

'Please don't cry baby. Your safe now.'

'Yes. We got to my apartment and he got all his tools ready to torture me. He showed me everything he wanted to hurt me with and how slowly he wants to do it all. I managed to get to my feet and ran for my knife drawer in the kitchen. He wanted to jump me and I cut him, he tried about four times till you guys showed us.' She explained through her tears. 'Why can't he just leave me alone. He has been torturing me for years. Why can't this nightmare ever end?'

'Taylor and the guys will take care of him for good this time.' I looked down into her scared eyes. I kissed her forehead again. Finally it is Ana's turn to go in and I walked to the stair case to take a call from Taylor.

'Sir.' Taylor answered.

'What's the update Taylor?'

'Sir, after you and Miss Steele left he pulled a gun on us and started shooting, luckily our guys had on vests before we set out. Shots were exchanged sir and Ryan took him down sir.'

'Took him down in what sense?' I asked feeling a bit relieved.

'Mr Steven Cullen is dead sir.' Taylor finally spoke up then added. 'It is confirmed by the corner that took Mr Cullen's body away sir.'

'Are there anyone else hurt?'

'Prescott got a flesh wound but other than that everything is fine now. Except for a few things of Miss Steele that has holes in them.'

'Please make a list of the damages so we can replace them for her. Oh and Taylor…'

'Sir?'

'Thank you for everything.'

'You're welcome sir. How is Miss Steele doing?' He asked really concerned.

'The doctor is taking some x-rays as we speak to see what her injuries are.'

'Good. Once we're done here we'll be with you at the hospital sir.'

'Thanks Taylor.' We hung us and I walked back to where Ana and her doctor are wheeling her bed out of the x-ray room. I walked up to them and the x-rays all show she's fine. She just need rest and much less stress. Now with Steven Cullen out of the picture life is a little easier. Now just for Leila. I looked at Ana and she looks tired. They pushed her into her room and I text mom, Elliot, dad and Taylor Ana's room number. Within an hour her room where crowded, with a flowers and stuffed toys everywhere. She kept me close to her all the time and to be honest I didn't want to be anyplace else. Although it would have been better if we could have been alone but these are all her people and some of them are mine that hold Ana dear to.

Visiting hours ended and everyone finally gone home, I stayed the night with Ana. Mom gave her some medication to let her sleep and I got comfortable on the sleeper couch and fell asleep so fast. My own night mares took me tonight from my early childhood and tonight Ana woke me.

'Christian… Christian baby please wake up…' She coo me awake.

'Hummm…' I woke and blink my eyes to focus. 'Ana, what's wrong? Why… Why are you out of bed?' I sat up with a mega headache.

'You were having your usual bad dream and I had to wake you.' She explained. I stood and picked her up and carried her to bed.

'I am really sorry that I woke you with my old demons that is still tormenting me after all these years. You should now stay in this bed or I will hand cuff you down.' I threaten with a twisted smile on my face.

'You wouldn't dare master Grey?' She smiled up at me as she lay back down on her pillow.

'Keep getting out of bed and you don't leave me much choice Milady, to arrange a huge spanking for you in handcuffs.' I bend down and we both smirked at each other and we kissed.

'I love you Christian.'

'I love you very much too Milady Steele. Now please get some rest so I can take you home soon.'

'Okay.' She smiled up at me and then closed her eyes and drift off to dreamland. I got back to my sleeper couch and gone back to sleep myself and I was just happy it was a peaceful rest. I dreamed about me and Ana on our wedding day. Wow! Now there is an even better thought. I woke up and stare at the ceiling. Maybe I can ask her on Christmas day. I will have to call Ray in Iraq to ask for his permission of course but it is a very worthy phone call. Maybe I can arrange a Skype call for Ana with her father then to. Yes, I will have to set it in motion. So the next morning I got on the phone and started setting this whole thing in motion. I looked up the time difference between Seattle and Iraq and there are a few hours ahead of us so I can give Ray a call and it will be noon there. So I dialled him and waited for the call to connect.

'Major Raymond Steele.' Ray answered.

'Major, it's Christian Grey.'

'Christian? Is Annie okay?'

'She will be sir, there has been a few situations here sir.' I started to elaborate a bit.

'What situations son spit it out?'

'You better sit down for this sir.' I waited a few second and I lay out the whole story from beginning to end.

'Goodness. She's still in hospital son?' Ray asked.

'Yes sir going for three weeks now sir. But the real reason for me calling is to ask you if I may ask her to marry me.' There were a long stretched out silence from Ray's side.

'Very well, I give you my blessing, Christian. Thank you for asking me first, you really are a great smart young man. Please keep my baby girl safe till I come home.'

'Of course sir no cost will be spared to keep her safe sir. When will you be returning major?'

'By the looks of it will only be around June - July next year.'

'Goodness, when did you land in Iraq sir?' I asked want to know how long he has been there already.

'They shipped us all out here a week after the Paris attacks.'

'That's three weeks ago.'

'Yeah and it already feels like an eternity, in this hell hole.'

'Will it be okay if I can arrange a Skype call on Christmas day for you and Ana sir?'

'Of course it is, I'll put it in my dairy.'

'Thank you sir and please stay safe out there.'

'I will try son. Bye.' Ray smiled on his end.

'Good bye sir.' We hung up and I kind of feel so proud of Ray for fighting terror on such a level and dedication for his country. I walk back to Ana's room and they just rolled in her breakfast. She woke up and smile at me when I walked in. How can I not love this wonderful woman? I sat down next to her and while she ate I checked my e-mails. There are important ones and I see to them first then worked through the others later. I replied to them and then turned my attention back to Ana. She barely ate anything.

'Ana you really need to eat more.'

'I'm sorry Christian but I have eaten so much, I can't eat that anymore.'

'You barely touched your food.' I started to protest.

'I know and I know how it looks but I promise you I have eaten all my eggs and a piece of bacon. The rest is just way too much for me. You can eat it if you want.' She offered.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, go ahead.' She offered again and I cleared the rest of her food. I force fed her a half a toast as well and she managed to eat it. I washed my hands and my face in the bathroom. I borrowed Ana's tooth brush and quickly brushed my teeth. I walked back to her room and Taylor stepped into Ana's room. He is here to take me home to change so we can go to Grey House for more meetings.

'What's going on?' Ana asked looking from Taylor to me.

'I have to go now baby, I have a few meeting to take and I will be back here as soon as all my business is done.'

'Please don't let me keep you from your business Christian. Your work is very important. Please don't rush. I'll be right here waiting for you once your done. I'll… (she flinch a bit in pain) I'll be right here.' She took my hand and kissed it. I just looked at her and shook my head as I smiled at her.

'Get some rest and no walking around.' I ordered. She sigh then rolled her eyes at me.

'You know rolling your eyes at me like that is punishable by a hard spanking Milady.' I smiled then bend down and gave her kiss.

'Well now there is a yummy idea. We'll store away for later when you can finally bestow on me all my tress passes master Grey.'

'You got yourself a deal Miss Steele. Bye.'

'Bye.' She pulled me by my shirt collar and gave me another kiss and Taylor and I finally left before I change my mind and stay with Ana all day.

**~~~OoO~~~**

After my one on one with Ros and then Berney my technical expert I had a session with Flynn and then a double session with Claude. After Claude left I took a nice shower and got redressed a little more casual in a jean, dress shoes and an open collar shirt with a pin stripe jacket. I got back to my office and I worked through all my recently send e-mails. Taylor came into my office.

'Sir, Miss Williams has been spotted outside the hospital.'

'Do we have men stationed there?' I asked him, and he nodded his head at me.

'Yes, sir just as you ordered.'

'Capture her, we need to get her to the metal hospital in Vegas.'

'Yes right away sir.' Taylor made the call while still in my office. 'Sir, Logan captured her and has lay her in the trunk of their car.' Taylor informed me.

'Good, get Dr Flynn to come fetch her and to bring something to sedate her with.' I spoke in a relived rush.

'Right away sir.' Taylor spoke up and was on his phone. I continued with my work and with that I replied to the last of my e-mails for now. I remembered Ana mentioned about her friend Jose's photo show this week and I got in touch with him and gave him the news about Ana. He was shocked and glad that she's safe. He said he understand that she can't make his show. We hung up and I took my car to town where I drove to Tiffany's and bought Ana an engagement ring. I place the ring in my inner jacket pocket and let Taylor know I am driving to the hospital and he was already waiting for me there. I pulled into a parking space Ryan kept open for me and I walked back into the hospital with Taylor by my side informing me on Leila. Dr Flynn came around and while my guys held her down in the trunk Flynn sedated her and is on his way with her to Seven Hills.

'Thank you Taylor. You deserve a night or two off don't you think.'

'That will be nice sir, I wanted to take Gail out to dinner for a while now and this might just be the chance I was looking for. Thank you Mr Grey.'

'You're welcome, can I book you some place nice?'

'No it's alright sir. We are just going to do it old school tonight, with a drive in and old fashion roadhouse.'

'Sounds nice. Well enjoy it. Just get Sawyer up to date before you leave.'

'Will do sir. Have a nice evening.'

'I will and you as well.' We parted ways and I walked into Ana's room. She's sleeping but frowning in her sleep so much and she's running a fever. I called a nurse. Where is Carla? She was supposed to be here. I hear the toilet flash and Carla walked out of the bathroom.

'Oh, Christian great you're here. I have to fly back to Georgia, Bob want's me back there. Will you keep my informed of our Ana's progress?'

'Of course I will.' The nurse came in and she saw Ana's fever and she gave Ana something into her IV and then wrote in her chart. Carla's cab arrived and took her to the airport. I got back in Ana's room and she was still tormented in her sleep. I kissed her forehead then took her hand as I sat down in Carla's old chair. A few hours passed and Flynn called me they got Leila in a straitjacket and securely locked in a room where they can work with her and she's safe from herself.

The doctor there gave a quick diagnoses and said she has schizophrenia, there are medication for her condition but left long untreated the condition can become like Alzheimer's and can't be reversed. I am just happy she's there and getting help now. I sigh a bit in relieve that our immediate threats are now sorted. Now all my focus can be on Ana. Mom came round later and saw that Ana had a fever and looked her over now. Ana woke up and smiled when she saw me and mom.

'I want you two to know I am throwing a Christmas part next week and you two are invited to sleep over for Christmas eve.' Mother invited us. As an added surprise dad walked into Ana's room and joined us.

'Does that mean that Ana can go home soon.' I asked looking from Ana to my mother.

'Yes, if Ana is better by Thursday she can go home.' Mom smiled from me to Ana.

'Thank you. Where is my mother?'

'She is on a flight back to Georgia, Bob called he wanted her back home. I did promise her I will call her with regular updates on you.' I looked into Ana lovely blue eyes as I smooth her hair from her face.

'Thank you. Thank you to both of you. It would seem after all these years that your guys still keep nursing me back to health every time. How can I ever repay you.' Ana look from mom to me then dad.

'Well Ana sweetheart you just be the wonderful sweet girl we all know and love.' Mom finally spoke.

'In that case there is actually something you can do.' I finally utter my response and mom looked at me with a deep farrow on her brow that includes dad. I pulled the velvet box from my inner pocket. My parents understanding dawn on their faces and they stepped back.

'This was supposed to be your Christmas gift from me, to you Miss Steele, but since you sprung this on us I have to do this.'

'What are you talking about baby?' Ana asked just looking at me.

'Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the extreme honour to accept my hand in marriage?' Her eyes got all teary as I open the velvet box and showed her the ring inside. She looked at me not the ring at all. I know Ana was never once one for materialistic things not even now with her business success. A few seconds started to feel like an eternity, as I wait for her answer.

'Yes- yes Christian Grey I will marry you, and if you ask me in ten thousand years my answer will still be the same every time.' She spoke through her tears. I dried her tears and with my handkerchief then slide the ring on her finger. Mom and dad stepped back and mom's now in tears to.

'Congratulations my darlings, I'm so-so happy for both of you.' Mom spoke and gave Ana and me a hug and peck on our cheeks.

'Thanks mother.' I smiled brightly and I just felt like I won the best prize in the whole wide world. Daddy gave Ana a hug and me a firm hand shake. Mom later left to attend to her other patients and dad gone back to his office but said he will be back tonight. Ana and I were finally left alone.

'So what made you decide to give me, my Christmas gift today, Mr Grey?' Ana asked whipping her nose on a clean tissue I gave her.

'Well it was the perfect moment with you asking so plainly how you could repay us and well here we are. I did asked Ray's earlier this week.'

'Really you talked to daddy. How is he?'

'Irritated and he clearly isn't build for intense Iraqi heat. But between all that he gave me his blessing to ask you for your hand.'

'Oh, daddy. I really do miss him and wish he is back already.'

'He did mention that he might only be back middle of next year.' I added.

'Only then?' She spoke in a pitched voice.

'Yes.' She took my hand and kissed it. I kissed her forehead. I later on gave her my phone and she called her mother and gave her our happy news. Mom was back later with daddy and they are both over joyed by this new event in our lives.

Mom and Ana talked wedding and Ana kept holding my hand. Mom wanted to know if we had a date in mind.

'Darling please, the kids clearly haven't talked about this yet.' Dad stepped in and gave mom's shoulders a squeeze.

'Sorry, darlings you take your time.' Mom finally added. Then Ana looked at me and back to my mother.

'If it's any constellation, I would like to have our wedding when Ray is back from his tour in Iraq.'

'Are you sure princess, we don't have to rush.' I stated.

'Christian is right Ana there is no rush.' Dad continued.

'No, I would really like this wonderful man as my husband. Christian you said Ray said he'll be back either June or July right.'

'Yeah, what are you thinking Ana?' I asked kissing her hand.

'Let's have an August wedding, if it is okay with you Christian.' She looked at me. I just want to see her happy. So I don't care when or where we have our wedding as long as it is to this wonderful woman then I don't mind.

'Of course the 20th of August it is then.' I agreed.

'We can have it at our place, will it be okay Carrick.' Mom spoke up looking up at dad. He smiled down at her and rubbed the back of his hand over mom's cheek.

'Of course.'

'The sound will be the perfect back drop.' I added and Ana just smiled up at me.

'Okay then we'll have it at your place then.' Ana smiled from me to mom and dad. Mom is clearly over the moon.

'Mia can help she will be over the moon when she finds out.' Mom spoke as she got up. The nurse staff is getting ready to bring in Ana's dinner for the evening.

'Eat up young lady, we all want you better.' Daddy walked over to Ana and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Yes, sir.' She smiled up at him.

'Good girl. Now rest up, we'll see you again tomorrow.' Dad spoke up and then left with mom still smiling.

'Okay so we have a wedding date and a venue.' I breathed.

'You think we're moving too fast?' She asked while she ate.

'No not at all. If I could have had my way I would married, you this Saturday, yet you still have to get better and I understand why you want Ray here. So it's all good.'

'Thank you for understanding.'

'You're welcome princess. Now eat up your lawyer has spoken.' I spoke up and it made Ana laugh a little. She started to eat and somehow the news reached Kate. Must have been Elliot. Great mom blabbed already to the whole family. I just sighed at the thought. I watched Ana eat and she did eat a little bit more then she usually does. After she ate, a nurse and I helped her to the bathroom so she can take a shower. I hung back so the nurse can help her. A half an hour later Ana was back and I helped her backed into bed. She got new IV bags on and settled in for the night. I sat with her like I used to do till she fell asleep. Once she was asleep I got back on my sleeper couch for the evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Thirteen**

**~~Ana Steele~~**

By one AM I lay wide awake in my hospital room staring at the ceiling as I try to get use to the idea of me being engaged. I'm Christian Grey's fiancé. OMG! I yelled in my head out of excitement. I'm going to be Mrs Christian Grey. The thought is exhilarating. We have quite a bit to talk about our future together, I know the subject of my playhouse is going to come into the works here. He would probably want me to stop at all on one stage. But even though I don't have any physical contact with any of my clients, I love giving people what that fantasies about all their lives and I love reading people. Maybe I'm just getting a bit ahead of myself here, I don't know. But let's just keep that thought on the back burner for now. I'm watched Christian sleep and it was always a fascination of mine when we were in school together to.

'Please stop Miss Steele.' He spoke with his eyes still closed.

'Why? I love looking at you Mr Grey.' I breathed, smiling at him.

'That is usually what I do.' He spoke as his eyes flutter open.

'You do?'

'Yes Miss Steele. How are you feeling sweet girl?'

'I'm alright. I would really like to go home today. I've never been a fan of hospitals.'

'Yes, I'm no fan myself. We'll see what mother says later. It's only three in the morning now. Just try and get some more sleep okay. We'll see what will happen later.' He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him.

'I love you Mr Grey.'

'I have always loved you Miss Steele. I have never really gotten over you since we broke up.'

'Well Christian I am not going anywhere now. I'm right here and now we'll be Mr and Mrs Grey real soon.'

'That is the best gift you could have ever given me, Miss Steele.'

'Really?'

'Yes, ma'am. When will you like to get married then Miss Steele?'

'I would really like to have Ray here so let's say beginning to middle August.'

'Very well Miss Steele the 15th of August it is then but not a day longer. I would like to have you legally mine before Christmas.'

'Yes, master Grey. As you wish.'

'Now on to other matters, Miss Steele. About your business Miss Steele.'

'What about it Mr Grey? What is troubling you so much on this early morning?'

'For now nothing is troubling me at all Milady but we will have to talk about it later and I will allow you to keep working your clients for the next few months or a year but after that we will have to reevaluate our situation.'

'Mr Grey I know this subject would have come up sooner or later. Since it is all out now, I would like you to know now that I really love to make peoples wild fantasies come true and I love reading my clients and knowing even before they all do what that want and giving it to them.' He just listened me out and nod his head.

'Very well Miss Steele. We will have this discussion on a later date.'

'Thank you master Grey.' He leans in and gave me a kiss. My nurse came in later to write down all my readings of my monitors and when she left again, I fell back to asleep.

Finally after a whole week in hospital I could go back home and not just home, my very own apartment. The summer Seattle weather is setting in and we have our hot days and then we all have our wet days. I finally started at SIP and boy was it everything I dreamed it would be. Now my boss Jack Hyde is something of a questionable creature. He really is a truly creepy asshat. His moods are like the tides of the ocean, one day it's up in the clouds and the other days he is down in the dumps where he barks at me for no particular reason.

He wanted to drag me with him to New York for a week to attend a publishing conference with him and I said thank you, but a big NO THANK YOU. I don't want to be seen in public with him.(Although I would have really loved to go, but not with him.) It is bad enough I have to work for him. If only I can whip him into submission in one of my playroom's then that will make me happy. Between Grace, Mia and my mother they are all helping me to arrange my wedding before Ray is getting back. I have called Ray last week on the 26th of June and he said he can only get a flight back on the 5th of August and so it all started.

Everything is now booked and paid for in full. My dress fitting is in two days and I'm working my butt off while Jack is away on his conference. I've told Christian all about Mr Jack Hyde and he always have such a discussed look on his face when I tell him about Jack. Now what can I say or do. Christian is after all my boss's boss's boss. Yet a very sexy one to top things off in the end.

I finally gave my realtor the go ahead to bring me an offer to purchase contract and I bought my current apartment I'm living in. I know I've done this without Christian knowing but we can always sell it later. Now for our hanging question between us what will happen later with my playhouses when he want's me to stop. I can't just throw my people out on the street they all depend on their salaries they make at the playhouse. Oh what a predicament I'm in, I really don't want to sell my playhouses. This will take careful planning.

~~~OoO~~~

I just walked into SIP at seven AM and Jack left a heap load of work on my desk. I got to work on it so by the time he gets in at eight AM, everything is done and I sat down and got to work. By nine AM I was up to date and busy answering Jack's calls and I was rather busy. By eleven AM a huge bunch of lovely smelling red roses arrived for me by delivery. Awe…It's from Christian. I text him a huge thank you. By noon I kept myself busy with new submitted manuscripts I have to read through and in so I can't get my lazy ass of a boss's lunch for him while I kept busy reading. Some of these manuscripts really stink and there really are no originality to any of it.

Well at least I'm doing what I want to do. By evening I pack up and save my last written report and send to Jack and then CC in the department heads to the same e-mail. I got in my car and drove off to my play house and have four booked sessions with my clients then drove to my own apartment. I got a phone call from Christian just wanting to know if I'm alright. I assured him that I am perfectly fine and we made dinner plans for tomorrow night at Escala. I got in a bath and even washed my hair and I was soon in bed.

I fell asleep rather quickly and dreamed of Christian and myself at our wedding in a few months. It was such a perfect dream. The next morning I got to the office at seven AM my usual time and like the past two weeks I have a few stacked documents that needs filing and I got to it and start to get myself organised for the day. I have a second stack of paperwork and it's about four manuscripts so I start reading and before I knew it's ten in the morning and my stack of manuscripts are growing and Jack is in one of his sour moods. How can one man be this unstable, seriously.

He barked at me from his office to get him some coffee. I know everyone around me can hear him and me how I responds to his rudeness. If only I can get him in one of my playrooms I can whip this filthy rudeness right out of him. By late afternoon I couldn't stand his rudeness anymore so I took off on the dot when the clock hit closing time. Without a goodbye for the evening to Jack I just left. I heard him bark some more orders at me from his office I just ignore him and walked on. I wave at Claire goodbye and got in my car and drove over to my man's place.

I got to Escala and Christian was on his phone. Taylor took my coat and showed me in and I just kicked off my shoes next to the dining table and rushed over to where Christian was looking out over greater Seattle below. I wrap my man in my arms and I just rest my head on his chest. He looks so surprised at me as I just keep holding him around his waist. He later wrapped his one arm around me and kissed the top of my head. He kept talking to someone named Ros and finally hung up.

'Hey Miss Steele, your home early?'

'Hi, yeah I got off on time and raced over here. I really didn't have a nice day and you always make everything better so I couldn't wait to see you Mr Grey.'

'What happened?' He asked cupping my one cheek and smoothing my wind blown hair back.

'Jack Hyde, he barked at me all day like I'm so beneath him. I know I'm suppose to learn but… Don't worry about it. How was your day Mr Grey?' I rather change the subject.

'Busy. Had a meeting this morning at the university and some more back here at Grey House. So over all a very productive day Miss Steele. Now tell me more about your boss.'

'Okay, here is the story. For the past month since I officially started there, I would get to the office at seven in the morning and get all the stacked up work Jack left on my desk from the evening before I would get everything up dated even before he get's into the office at nine AM. Then some mornings he will bark at me just for no particular reason or order me to get his coffee, I don't mind the coffee so much as the way he talks to me no matter how nice I try to talk to him he is always to ugly towards me. Maybe it is just my face that makes him so awful I don't know. Then other days it's really nice in the office. I just can't get how a man's moods can flux some much. Isn't suppose to be us woman with the up and down moods not you guys.'

'Maybe his estrogen levels are higher then normal.' Christian cracked a joke. But I can see what I'm telling Christian is bothering him. We sat down and ate dinner. By the end of the evening we even worked a session in between us and I drove back home, while being escorted by Taylor. I took a nice bath and climb into bed. Oh, thank heavens it's Friday tomorrow. With that thought I drift off.

Friday morning and it's casual Fridays in the office and with my skinny jeans on I sat down at my desk at seven AM and got busy with work. I worked hard getting all my typing up dated of all the letters Jack wants to send out by snail mail to our author's and I have to type out about thirty to forty-five personalised letter and fold them and place them in the envelopes. Jack's bad mood all week is on a special high today. He yelled at me for his coffee and I got up to go get it for him when I walked right into Christian with Roach at his side when they both and the whole office heard how Jack was yelling at me not nicely.

I am only half way with all my letters I already typed out. I nod my head at my two big bosses then raced off to go get Jack his coffee. Ten minutes later I returned with a tray of coffees on it. I place the tray with Roach and Christian's coffee's on Jack's table. I briefly looked at Jack's ashen face as I close the door and caught a glimpse of Christian's eyes on me. That made me smile and I got back to my enveloping job and I finally placed stamps on the letters and hand it to the mail man when he gave the stack of office mail to Claire.

I can't believe Roach and Christian is still in Jack's office. It's been three hours already. What could they possibly be talking about for so long. I answered the phone a couple of times and then got to work on my new manuscripts and so I started to read all of them only the first three chapters. I write my reports and then took lunch after three in the afternoon. I got myself some tea and I made the three men a new cup of coffee's and took it all for them. I removed the old empty cups as Jack and Roach fought out some issues. I retreated quickly and Christian handed me his phone on my why out so I can answer his calls.

I smiled at him and close the office door behind me and started to type up the last of my manuscript reports and file it all away. Now I am done for the day and all I can do now at five in the afternoon for the next thirty minutes is to only answer the phones. It started to ring and I worked back and forth between the office and Christian's phone. Now the noises that's coming from the office is loud enough for the whole world to hear. Jack's office door flew open and Jack stormed out of his office straight towards me.

'This… this is all your fault! Bitch!' Jack yelled at me, I looked at him very surprised and then he slapped me twice really hard across my face. The whole office was in an instant uproar and then the closes men around me stormed Jack and Christian was the first one to lay a perfect nose breaking punch on Jack's face. I was just sitting stunned in my office chair. Christian was at my side in no time and all the other woman in the office ran for ice for my face. I held it to my face.

'Ana, speak to me baby?' Christian cupped my face so gently.

'It hurts and my lip stings.' I spoke up. Claire was with me rubbing my back as Christian look me over. Taylor and the building security helped Jack to his feet made sure he packed only his personal things and through Jack Hyde out on the side walk on his big fat ass. Roach turned to us and he saw my face as it started to turn blue.

'Miss Steele you may pack up and go home for the day and I'll see you first thing Monday morning in my office.'

'Yes, sir. Thank you sir.' I said and Christian waited for me to pack my things. I hand him his phone with all of his messages I took for him. I saved all my open documents and then turned off my computer.

We walked out of the building and Taylor drove my car and Christian is driving me back to my apartment and I pack a weekend bag. He was driving us to Escala when I reminded him I have seven important clients I need to service tonight and he made a U-turn driving towards my playhouse now. He doesn't look very happy.

'Would you please speak to me?' I finally uttered into the stretching silence.

'Ana I'm still pissed off that I had to witness a man assault my fiancé and you want to service your clients. So no matter what I say I am going to sound beyond mad and you want to go wipe your clientele into submission.'

'You know yourself in the business world clients always come before yourself and it is the same with mine. All personal shit aside.' I barked at him. He sighed then just kept silent. He racked his two hands through his hair in frustration. We got to my play house and my staff were shocked to see my bruised face and so I decided to wear a mask for tonight so it cover most of my bruises from my clients and started to service my regular clients like they always like and a last minute walk in, Mr Jack Hyde stepped into my play house. My play house security I put in place of unwanted people from the street, almost through him out because he doesn't come up to our high standards we have here at Milady's. Christian saw him came into my play house and pulled me to my office to warn me that Jack's here not to engage with him.

'Okay, Mr Grey. I will not engage with him at all but we can both sit in and watch silently as a very kinky anonymous couple while Cherley can work the scene. We even have out fits for just such a scenario.'

'You want to watch him get wiped love?'

'It's only fair don't you think after he knock me around today. Maybe we can mask him and I can have half a session with him.' I suggest.

'That is out of the question Miss Steele.' Christian's anger flair up.

'Very well Mr Grey, as you wish only watching then.' We stepped out of my office and slip into our unknown clothes. Cherley asked me how I would have run the scene and I gave her my honest opinion. So she got Jack ready and tied up and completely masked with only straws at his nose and she started the paly and she turned up some music heavy classical music. He signed his evening session contract earlier and I glanced at it he doesn't mind whips, anal fisting's, and cock and balls torture and he is into blood play. What a sick twisted little dick. Yet is what the client desires and fantasies about. Cherley tied up his arms and legs so she have, free access to all his anatomy freely. She flogged him first hard since he like to be rough and not just all over my face. Christian took me in his arms as we just watch Cherley flog him good all over and then took her whip and cracked it all over him and his back side.

'What is the safeword's Mr Hyde?'

'Green and Orange.'

'Good remember that Mr Hyde. Now you will address me only as Milady Cherley or Mistress is that understood?'

'Yes Milady.' He spoke and his voice broke a little at the end.

'Now we shall continue Mr Hyde. Have you been a good boy today?'

'No Mistress, I've been bad.'

'Oh no, then we shall have to punish you Mr Hyde.' She cracked her whip on the raw polished cement floor of our dungeon play room. He wenches at the sharp crack and now she's doing it on his other side. She has a paddle in her other hand as she crack her whip on the side of him and then hit his ass with her paddle. Then at the sixth round with her whip cracking she let him have it with the whip on the back of his thighs and he cries out.

'Is this your first time in a play room Mr Hyde.'

'My second time Milady Cherley.' He said and she looked over at me. I told her to go on. She shrugged her shoulders then continued with the scene.

'Well then Mr Hyde then we conduct this play like you wrote down in our consent agreement you signed before this session started and we will play with the toys and methods you wanted in this play. Is that what you want now Mr Hyde?'

'Yes, Mistress.'

'Very well let's carry on then.' Cherley spoke and continued. She tied up his balls and put his cock in a torture harness, he whimper while she's busy and now she place the harsh nipple clamps on him and got all tough on him with a small wand vibrator as she held it to his cock and he cries out as he came so easily all over the floor.

'Now look how you messed my clean floor and I haven't given you permission to come yet Mr Hyde that is an immediate spanking. She lower him a nudge and gave him a spanking of his life.

'Will you listen to my instruction now Mr Hyde?' She asked. Christian wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. I looked over to him and smiled and gave him a masked kiss. I whisper in his ear; 'I love you Mr G'.

'I love you more.' He whisper back to me. We turned back to watch as she held the wand to him again while she got a lubricated vibrating butt plug ready for him and as she let the wand hang around him by some rope and got to work on his butt plug. Hyde started to moan.

'Quite or I'll give you another spanking Mr Hyde and you may not come or I'll give you a whipping. Do you understand Mr Hyde?'

'Yes, Mistress, I understand.' She rubbed some lubricant over his butt and inserted the butt plug and immediately turned it on. He yelled out. And she gave him a few paddled smack on his butt cheeks.

She squeezed his ball sack while turning up both vibrators a few notches.

'Green.' He spoke in a rush breathe. She kept it all up and at the last minute she gave him permission to come as she held a plastic beer cup under him and he came about a quarter into the cup. She unties him and Christian and I took our leave of the scene. We both drove straight to Escala and we both couldn't get into the play room fast enough. I was facing the cross and Christian tie my hands to it and play around a little with my behind and clit as he felt for his target. I heard his play jeans drop and his is sliding into me. I moaned as I clamp my mouth shut. He wrapped my hair around his one arm and slam into me over and over as he hold my hip so gently.

'You. Are. Mine. Miss Steele.'

'I have always been yours Master Grey, no one else always only you.' I spoke to him as he keeps up his rhythm. I was surprised when he pulled out of me and untie my hands. He stood in front of me and he cupped my face as we just stare at each other. He bend in for a kiss and then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he let me slide over him and he rams into me over and over. I held onto him and finally he sat on the play room couch and let me sit astride him.

'Come now pretty girl let me see you at work.' I took his hands and lay them on my breasts as I start to move and he made that deep sexy throat sound and then that one last motion and I came around him and it pushed him over as well as he pours out. He now lay me down on the couch and position himself between my legs as he push my legs over his arms as he completely buries himself inside me and I moaned.

'That's it baby I want to hear you tonight.' He said and started moving his marvellous hips.

'Oh, Christian it feels so fantastic.'

'Your fantastic baby.' He said then bend down and kissed me. I cupped his face and then racked my fingers through his hair.

'I love you 10 000%, my sexy sex god.'

'I love just as much my goddess.' He smiled at me and we both are at our climax and we both called each other's names. Christian lay on top of me as we both try to catch our breathes. I held him to me as I kissed his hair. We got up wrapped our robes around ourselves then head for Christian's bathroom where we took a nice aromatherapy scented bubble bath together. After our bath we got into bed. Christian fell asleep first on my chest. Oh my sexy man, I thought to myself as I lay staring at the ceiling of his room.

~~~OoO~~~

The following weeks we both fought like cats and dogs about my play houses as Christian wants me to sell both of them. We fought so much I am beginning to doubt our future together as I lay one night on my own bed in my own apartment in tears. My job has taken a strange turn since Jack was fired and I stepped into his old job since that was what Roach and the board decided. So I'm now editor for the fiction division. In so my three months I'm here and I'm already in my dream job position right out of college. What a fantastic feeling? But my feelings of joy are always short lived when Christian pops back into my head. It's Friday and it's after two in the afternoon and I'm hard at work in my new office. My new assistant Hanna just popped her head in to let me know that I have a client that wants to see me. I let her show him in and it was Christian.

'Mr Grey? How may I help you today?' I felt near tears when I saw him step into my office.

'Miss Steele I'm here to check in on my fiancé, if I may?' Christian smile at me and Hanna left in a hurry to the kitchen to make us coffee and tea.

'Of course you may Mr Grey.' I responded and felt my tears starting to blur my vision again as I just had to look away from him.

'Ana please don't cry baby. I came with a solution to our problems.' He sat on the edge of my desk pulling out his handkerchief from his pant pocket to dry my tears.

'What? What solution? You want to brake off our engagement?' I asked as tears stream down my face.

'Hey! Stop and listen please.' He ordered.

'Sorry please continue…' I pulled a Kleenex from the box. He came and place his chair right next to me then took my hands.

'I not breaking our engagement. I have thought about how I would feel if you told me to sell my business and to be quite honest I would hate every second of it. So I suggest you may keep you play houses and my only visit your play house two to three times a week. I really would like to see you more baby. And if there is by any chance you can forgive this prick of a fiancé of yours, I beg of you please forgive me.' His word touched my heart and I love his solution to all our weeks of fighting.

'Thank you Mr Grey, for coming forth with this wonderful solution and of course I will forgive you 1000%. I love you too much to stay mad at you even if you drive me up the walls sometimes. But I have loved you since I first saw you back in our lives in Detroit.'

'I loved you since I saw you moved into that house, back then and I guess I never really stopped loving you after all these years between us.' How could you not but dive in and give him a kiss. We pulled apart and he dried my tears. Hanna lay the tray with our coffee and teas on my table then retreated closing my office door behind her.

'What made you change your mind love?' I asked him taking his hands in mine now.

'I consulted with Dr Flynn and he got me thinking.'

'Remind me to thank him one day.' I dried a new tear that ran down my face.

'Yes, well about that, mother called yesterday and reminded me of her gala tomorrow. It's a charity gala they throw every year since we moved to Seattle. I would understand if you don't want to go it is short notice.'

'No I'll go Mr Grey. I just need to find a suitable evening dress.' Christian pulled the tray closer and hand me my tea. As he got to his coffee.

'Well I can help with that. Save your work Miss Steele, we're leaving now.'

'Oh, okay.' I saved my work and called Hanna into my office and gave her instructions what to do before she have to leave tonight. After that Christian took my hand and pulled it through his arms as we marched up to Roach's office. Roach was so shocked that he jumped to his feet when he saw Christian and me.

'Mr Grey, how can I help you today?' He spoke up as he slowly took in his seat again as we sat across from him.

'Will it be okay if I steal Ana away for the afternoon?' Christian asked even though he is now the full title owner of SIP.

'Of course sir. She's been locked up in her office all week I hear she and Hanna has been working so hard. She's having four book launches next week and five the following week, so yes Mr Grey you may certainly steal her away for the afternoon.' Roach smile at us.

'Thank you so much.' Christian shook Roach's hand and we were off. I got my laptop bag from my office along with my handbag and we were off with Taylor and Sawyer. We took to the streets and we got to a mall type building.

'Mr Grey you do know very well I really do hate clothes shopping more then everything.' I held his arms as we stroll through the high end mall.

'Yes, sweet girl I do remember that about you. I promise you we will be quick. I have a personal shopper Miss Caroline Acton. I gave her a call to let her know we are come and what our purpose is. I also gave her your measurements and shoe sizes so you will only have to choose and we'll be off again. Promise.'

'Do you know how remarkable you are to me Mr Grey. Thank you for everything today.'

'You're so welcome love of my life.' We stepped into the store and there were about five evening gowns handing on display for me to just point and choose. In the end I choose a one shoulder black satin evening gown and then a silver gray one with matching lace underwear and silver and black shoes. There were even fancy real diamond necklaces and bracelets on display and Christian picked it out for me. After all our things were wrapped up and boxed we left for Escala. A the penthouse I haven't set foot in for the past three and a half weeks while we were fighting. I called Sue to find out of the business of my play house, and all is going well. Christian wanted to have a scene of play with me before we go out for dinner tonight and on top of that he wants me to run the scene on him today.

We got ready and I gave my sexy handsome sub for this afternoon his instructions what I want to do and then send him off so we can get ready. I stepped into my old room and there was a perfectly tailored leather corset with fishnet stockings and thigh high leather boots with a matching leather skirt with two long slits on the sides there is even a matching riding crop and thick gorgeous flogger. I got into it and I tie my hair up in a braided bun and spray on some perfume I had in my hand bag and set out to construct my man's wildest desires.

I looked him over when he told me he wanted me to run a scene with him so I quickly looked him over. He is clearly needing of some tension release so we'll make him work for it today. I usually use colours to determine a person's state of being at the present and their current body language that can usually say so much. Christian is in need to know that we're okay and we clearly relieved earlier when I forgave him for us fighting so much, this past three and a half weeks. I took a deep breath and stepped into the play room and Christian was kneeling facing down, gloriously naked and already so erected in other parts of him. Mmmm…. Sexy

'Please stand up Mr Grey.' He stood up looking at the floor. 'Please look up slowly from my feet to my breasts Mr Grey.' I want him to take in how I look in the outfit he lay out for me. I place my index finger under his softly shaven chin and raise his face so we can look into each other's eyes. 'Do I look okay for your liking in your outfit Mr Grey.'

'Very much Milady.' He smiled at me.

'Thank you for the lovely gift I really love it.' I smiled up at him.

'You're welcome Milady.' Then we turned back to the scene at hand and I got him ready and tied to his ceiling and I blind fold him and got some music into his ears something he likes listening to and tie the strap with the iPod around his arm. I walked over to his chest of small drawers and start pulling them open and search for a few things I need. I got out of my skirt and hung it on the back of the door and step into a strap-on. I chose a nice medium size stiff dildo for this. I got my new flogger and riding crop in my hands and started out session. I flogged his stomach and sides. With the top of my riding crop I would wiggle his erection and he moan as he hardens even more and grew a little. I kept of this play for ten minutes then I changed my flogger out for a feather as I would tickle his inner thigh and up his sexy butt crack. He started to moan. Oh, yes baby let me hear you for once begging me. I wiggle his erection once more while I use my feather over his butt crack and he started to beg me. I pulled one ear butt of his iPod out so we can talk.

'Mr Grey, we are just starting. Please bear with me. Are you open to new experience's Mr Grey?'

'Yes Milady only with you.' He smiled at me from underneath his blind fold.

'Wonderful then let's continue.' I put the ear butt back into his ear and I finally drop my riding crop to the floor and I grab a handful of him and started rubbing him on both ends. I pour lubricant over his sexy a-hole and rub him over and over as I also rubbed him at his front end. His breath is racing already. I took the vibrating O-ring and got it on him while still off and pour more lubricant over his a-hole and my strap on with the O-ring's remote in my hand, I bend him a little forward and slowly started to push my strap on into to him while he is standing on his toes now. Finally I have my strap on in and started to move it. Christian moaned over and over and then I turned on the O-ring on low at first. I bend over and only touched and pinched his nipples. I know how he feels about his chest and back being touched. I turn up the O-ring's vibrations to almost medium as I keep on pounding into his butt with my strap-on, I'm in completely now with my strap-on.

'Milady my I come soon?' He asked me. I took the ear butt from his ear so I can speak to him.

'Not yet Mr Grey, I'll tell you when.'

'Yes, Milady.' We carried on for ten more minutes when my man's legs started to buckle and I pull out and held a cup in front of him and I gave the word that he may come now. He poured out into the cup and it was a real generous amount. I got him untied and gave him further instructions. I lay down on the bed with him facing away from me as he sinks into me as I use the dildo from the strap-on, in his ass while it is so beautifully in my face. He enters me and it is surely a strange feeling but delicious still the same. We finally found our rhythm again and started to enjoy our play. We are clearly both building and when we reached our orgasm it was bloody fantastic. I pulled Christian's toy from his sexy butt and he finally turned to face me as I lay spend on the red silk covered play room bed.

'Milady?'

'Yes, Mr Grey.'

'That was the most intense play I ever had. I never done anal before yet knowing it is you it was a big turn on for me. Thank you for introducing me to wonderful new things.'

'You're… you're welcome Mr… Mr Grey.' I said through a yawn.

'Sleep for a bit sweet girl, tonight it is my turn to treat you for once.' He spoke then kissed my forehead.

'Thank you, sir.' I kissed him then fell asleep in his arm.

Came night fall and we got ready in jeans and t-shirts with sneakers.

'Will you please tell me where we are going please.' I asked as he started to blind fold me half way into our drive.

'No, Miss Steele this is a 100% surprise, and no peaking please.'

'Very well Mr Grey. As you wish.' I just sat back and enjoy the ride to who knows where. At the end of our drive we came to a stop in a parking space and Christian pulled the blind fold from my eyes. It's- it's an old fashion skating rink and we got inside and we got our skate's. I was jumping up and down with excitement as we got into our skates. I can see this is not normally Christian's thing but it is so sweet of him to do this for me. We got on the rink and started to skate around in the already mulling circle. Eighties music blasting from the speakers and it is all such a blast. Afterward we hit a bowling alley and that was just as much fun. Then to round our eighties themed evening we drove to an old yet renovated roadhouse and ordered cheese burgers and strawberry and chocolate milkshakes.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening Christian it was a blast.'

'You're most welcome Miss Steele and yes it was tons of fun.' He took my hand with his free hand and kissed the back of my hand. We still have quite a drive to get back to Escala so I rubbed my boy good while he drove. I zip open his pants and let him spring free. I pop him into my mouth as air hissed through his teeth.

'Baby… fuck…' He held the back of my head with his free hand as I kept sucking off on our drive. 'Baby…I'm…I'm going to come…' he breathed hard. I kept sucking him a little harder and he shot his hot juices down my throat. I redress him and sat up again licking off my lips. We're driving through the woods and there were a small road off to the right side and Christian drove off on to it and we are now surrounded by trees and lots and lots of darkness, you can only see the cars head lights shining onto the trees around us.

He came to a stop ten minutes into our forest drive and pull off the road and Christian got me into the back seat where we unfold the back of the set and it turns into a giant car bed in the back. He lay me down and started to get us both undressed. More specifically me naked and he dove directly into his target and started to lick me out over and over till I came in his mouth. He came to hover over me and pushes into me and pounds on and upward.

'Oh, Christian… more… more please…' I moaned and that one perfect thrust that always just pushes you over the tip of the orgasm scale and we both came. We lay there in the pitch darkness of the forest trying to catch our breath. I fell asleep first tonight and Christian soon followed and by morning both our phones rang us awake. Taylor was calling Christian and Sue me. They all wanted to know where we are. We told them both the same story that we booked into Forks motel for the night and is going to leave shortly.

We hung up and got dressed quickly and then hit the road again. In the obscured daylight from the forest canopy we can now finally see where we travelled through last night in the darkness. We finally found the tar road again and head for Seattle. Two hours later and we are at Escala and in a welcoming shower. Today Christian arranged for me to meet his Ob-gyn since I had no time this week to see my own and Dr Greene came round gave me my shot and was off with a fat pay for half an hour consultation with me. By four PM I got into a shower again and started getting ready for the evening. I waxed all my intimate spots then sat down doing my hair and make-up and I just got into my stockings and was busy clipping them onto my carter belt when Christian stepped into his room to take his shower.

'Oh, my Miss Steele I totally approve of your little get up.'

'Shell I go just like this then since master did approve of it.' I bit the corner of my lip like he likes it.

'Yes if it is a party just for the two of us then yes Miss Steele, but I love the private pleasure of all of your sexy curves and I don't like when other men stare and want what is so clearly mine. So for all future purposes Miss Steele I like would you to dress up for formal functions is that clear.'

'Yes master, it is very clear.' I smiled up at him and bit my lip again. I was clearly playing with the lion's balls just now and he pin me face first into the close of the room door as he pull my panties aside and play wildly with his fingers inside me as he kissed my neck. I came in his hand and afterward he withdraws his fingers then walked off and got me a wet wash cloth to clean up. I clean up and hand him back the cloth.

'Now, Miss Steele behave or I will have to take further action are we clear. You know how your lip biting makes me feel, please just try and refrain from that for the evening while we are amidst two hundred plus people tonight along with my grandparents and parents.'

'Very well Master Grey. As you wish.' He gave me a kiss then walked off to the bathroom. I rechecked my hair and make-up. Everything was still perfectly pinned and in place. I stepped into my shoes then I stepped into my silver gray dress for the evening. I just zipped my dress up and stare at myself in the mirror. I never looked this pretty in my whole live. My fiancé walked out of the bathroom with a towel around himself when he got stuck in the bathroom door and stared at me. I turned to face him.

'So be honest how hideous do I look?' I look down on myself then back up to my drooling fiancé.

'You are not at all hideous baby your stunning inside and out. That dress is perfect and it will go great with this.' He walked over to the chest of drawers and hand me a black draw string baggie and I pull out a silver mask with lovely gray and blue feathers glued to it.

'It's a masked ball?'

'Yes and it's going to be nice seeing you in this very mask. Mother send them over this morning via courier.'

'Oh. Mama Grey. At one stage of my live a really saw your mother as more mine then my own was.'

'Believe me I know, she loved having you around. How did she put it back then… Oh yes I just adopted another sweet girl.'

'You mother really said that about me?'

'Yes, baby she did. You can ask her yourself tonight if you like.' Christian's phone pinged and he walked to his bedside table to retrieve it. He read the message. He sat down on the bed and racked a hand through his hair, a clear sign of frustration of some sort.

'Love? It everything alright.' I asked walking over to him then sat down next to him.

'Ana I'm going to tell you something just promise me you hear me out first.'

'Yes, of course Mr Grey.'

'My old dom is an old college friend of my mothers and she will be at the gala tonight with her new boyfriend.'

'Should we engage with my old client what then?' I asked taking his hand.

'Leave her to me. I haven't spoken to Elena in five almost six years, I ended our business venture when she couldn't stop pestering me to get back together with her.'

'She's that client of mine that originally trained you?'

'Yes, she's the very woman that introduced me to our wonderful lifestyle yet at a certain stage in our dom/ sub relationship I started to want more of this lifestyle that she keeps showing me over and over and once I was finally free of her I learned so much more in leaps and bounds. Then your new place opened up and I learned even more and I do hope I'm improving since your teaching me baby.'

'Yes you sure are Mr Grey. I'm just fine tuning what was already there that all I'm doing and you surely improved quite a bit, just a few more lessons here and there and you'll be perfect and I then maybe I can start using you as an extra unknown dom at the play house…' I joked.

'So that is what is becoming of my training them so you can use your sweet innocent fiancé in your plays…' He playfully pulled a lip at me. I laughed and gave him a kiss.

'Hey, with all the cash you paid for learning session why not make a return investment and make some cash of your training you got Mr Grey.'

'You want me to work weekends at your play house love?'

'The thought just popped into my head but yes this way we can be around each other and build greater friendship something I am sure the great and wonderful Christian needs since he rarely has friends.'

'Very well, we try it for three months and if it doesn't work then we'll call a truce.'

'We aim to please Master Grey. Now get dressed or we'll be late.'

'Very well Milady. And you really do look stunning in this baby.'

'Thank you. Now off with you Mr Grey, dress now. I'll be waiting for you in the great room.' I left closing the room door behind me. Christian finally came walking out and even Taylor and Sawyer were dressed in their tux's for the evening.

'Goodness all these handsome "James Bond's" however can a girl choose.' I smiled to all of them but more to Christian. Christian smiled at me and pulled me to him as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We all left and was on the road. At the Grey's we had to wait in line as the cars drove on one at a time to the house. It is finally our turn and we're all in masks as we got out of the car even Christian. Christian the gentleman he has always been helped me out of the car and we stroll up the red carpet towards the large tent Grace has erected in the back yard.

'What a lovely back yard.' I looked around.

'Thanks I'll give you the grand tour later.'

'That will be nice.'

'Ana! Christian!' Mia called and came walking up to us. She gave me a hug and then turned to her brother. Elliot and Kate are also here but is elsewhere engaged.

'It is so nice to see you Mia. The last time I saw you it was in my hospital room but only briefly.'

'Yes, please don't scare all of us like that again. Now come along I want to introduce you to my friends.' Mia took my free hand and dragged me behind her.

'Mia please I know I can walk in heels but I haven't mastered running on grass.'

'Sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'So how is engaged life treating you so far?' She asked me.

'Oh, everything is great, the wedding details is keeping me plenty busy, I want everything ready and arranged when Ray gets home.'

'Anything I can do to help?' She asked me.

'Actually there is.' She stopped walking and face me.

'I want you to be my bride's maid please?' Her face lit up underneath her mask, jumping up and down quickly and gave me another hug.

'Yes, I would be honoured to be your bride's maid.' Mia smiled at me.

'Thank you.' We walked the last few feet to her three girlfriends. Judging by her three so called friends they only hang around her because the Grey's have good fortunes.

'Ana this is Megan, Lily and Maisie.' Mia pointed out at them. I briefly shook their hands.

'So nice to meet you all.' I smiled at the college girls.

'Ana is going to be my sister-in-law in a few weeks, and she just asked me to be her bride's maid.' She held my hand. I didn't see Christian walking up toward us when I sensed him at my back.

'Ladies. Nice to see you all tonight. Mia may I have my fiancé back now?' He asked and I could see Lily gone from bright red to as white as a sheet of paper.

'Of course you may have Ana back but I'm going to have her later for the dance auction.'

'Dance auction?' I asked Christian as we walk back to the tent.

'Yes, the dance auction is where a bunch of girls stand in front of the whole tent and they get auctioned off to the highest bidder for a single dance.'

'Let me guess you're going to make sure you win me for the evening then?' I smiled at him.

'Of course, no one can out bid me Miss Steele, you should know that by now.'

'I know you surely won my heart a long time ago master Grey.' We finally reached our table with Grace and Carrick with Christian's grandparents. Grace turned away for a group of her girlfriends when she saw us.

'Darlings. How wonderful to see you.' She hugged me and Christian.

'Mother.' He gave her cheek a kiss.

'Grace, it is really nice to see you as well. You have a beautiful garden.'

'Awe… thank you. I do try my sweet Ana. You should let Christian give you a tour of the house later.'

'I will.' I looked from Grace to a smiling Christian.

'So where has dad gone off to?' Christian asked pulling my chair out for me to sit. I sat down and touched his arm. He smiled even brighter at me.

'He is sorting out the caterers.' Grace spoke up and introduced Theodore and Sofia Grey to me. Christian's grandparents. What a love old couple. I never had grandparents before this will be a nice change for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Gala started precisely at seven PM and the master of ceremonies is a very funny comedian for the evening. There are a ton of fun activities for the charity gala and it's So great to be laughing so much. Our starters are being carried out and it is a lovely cold creamy shrimp soup, pared with the perfect wine and about an hour later our main course arrived and soft classical music played in the background as we all sat around talking about our up and coming wedding. Everyone is so excited about our pending nuptials. Near the end of our main course my phone vibrated in my clutch and it shows Ray's number.

(Here I got the shock of my life. I didn't even know that the Marines call Ray back to active duty and is now somewhere in Iraq already. Why haven't Ray told me? He only called to tell me when he already arrived in Iraq. Ray is there because of the Paris, 13th November bombings. Keeping these ISIS terrorists troop under control.) I excused myself and walked out of the tent and towards the house as I answered Ray's call.

'Hello.' I said as I answered and stepped through the French doors of the Grey's house.

'Miss Steele, it's General Brown.'

'What happened, sir?' I feel my whole body turn to ice. Christian came through the door and closed it behind him with Grace. I sit on the couch listening to the General.

'Ray was at the front lines and artillery fire broke out between us and ISIS troops and Ray got shot.'

'What?! When?' Now I'm in tears.

'Yesterday afternoon, near the Iraqi border were he got shot in the chest. He is in ICU here on base.'

'Thank you for letting me know General.' Christian and Grace sandwich me in on the couch.

'You're welcome Ana dear.'

'General will you keep me posted on his progress please.' I asked him. I know he and Ray have been old friends for years now.

'I most certainly will. Stay strong sweet girl, Ray is a fighter he will get back on his feet again.' The General tried to give me a bit of hope.

'Yes, sir he will. He has to. He must give me away at my wedding, but I want to keep it a surprise for him when he gets back.'

'When is it maybe we can arrange something here?' The nice old General asked me.

'It's in six weeks from today sir.'

'Yes we can surely make it work. Don't worry Ana your, secrete is safe with me.'

'Thank you, sir and thank you for letting me know.'

'You're, welcome honey. Have a nice evening.'

'And the same to you, sir.' We hung up and Grace and Christian just looked at me.

'Ray got shot in the chest this yesterday afternoon by ISIS troops and is in the M.E.S.H. ICU.' My first tears start to roll down my face. Christian pulled me to him. I pulled off my mask as Grace hand me a tissue to whip my tears with.

'He is getting the best care that I can't even give him Ana. I can give you my word on that. M.E.S.H. teams at the best at all the cutting edge medical skills and equipment. Ray will recover, honey.' Grace assured me.

'Thank you Grace. Your support is the one I value along with your wonderful son here and family.' Carrick came in to search for us.

'What is going on in here?' He asked walking towards us. Grace got up and pulled him to the side.

'Are you going to be alright baby?' Christian asked me, and gave my hairline a kiss.

'I don't know, I'm still in shock.' Christian took my hand and felt how cold I am.

'Jeeze Ana, your like ice.' He said and shrug out of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I sat forward rest my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands. Christian got up and left to go talking to his parents.

Oh, daddy please don't die on me. Don't you dare die on me. I wrapped my arms around myself and lay on the arm rest of the couch. More of my tears ran down my face. Oh, Ray. Christian excused us from the rest of the gala. Carrick got Mia to gather our things from our table in the tent and brought it for us in the house. We said our goodbyes and we drove off. Taylor were at the wheel driving us back to Escala. Once we were in the great room I was sat down in front of the fireplace while Christian rushes about the penthouse, doing who knows what. I just sat staring at the flames. An hour later Kate and Elliot came rushing in and Kate just held me in her arms.

'So what did the doctors say?'

'Just that Ray were at the front lines on the Iraqi boarder when ISIS troops open fire and shot Ray in the chest and he is now in ICU.'

'He is a strong man Ana, he will pull through.' Kate hugged me again. Elliot and Christian talked as they both looked over to us on intervals.

'Thanks for coming Kate. I missed you these past few months.'

'I missed you to. I almost got to you tonight when one of my father's friends cornered me. We must have a girls evening sometime soon.'

'Yes that would be nice. There has been one thing I was meaning to ask you, but I've been so busy at work and arranging our wedding.'

'Yes we heard.' Kate smiled at me.

'Well I wanted to ask you for a while now, to please be my maid of honour.'

'Oh, Ana I will be honoured to be. Thank you. Let me guess you pick sweet energetic Mia to be your bride's maid.'

'Yes, a few hours ago in fact.' I smiled through my new tears.

'Come let's go make you some tea.' Kate said then she pulled me to the kitchen. We got busy around Christian's kitchen. The men wanted wine and beer and we just settled for tea. We rejoined the men in the great room. Christian sat next to me holding me to him. As Kate and I just listened to the men talk about baseball. I fell asleep on Christian's shoulder and I was later on carried to bed. I was zipped out of my dress between Kate and Christian I was tucked in after Kate whipped my make-up from my face. I was gone and was later woken by a really bad nightmare about Ray being actually killed in the line of duty. Christian cooed me awake, as I was crying in my sleep.

'Shhh… baby girl everything is alright now. It was just a bad dream.' He smoothed my bed head out of my face. He held me to him and I fell asleep as my favourite Christian scent helped me to drift into a better dream state.

By morning I was up early and I got into Christian's over-sized college football shirt and I set out to go make us some Sunday morning pancakes since Christian is still fast asleep. I was still mixing pancake batter when Elliot came walking down from upstairs in search of his jacket of last night for his cigarettes. He is only wearing pajama bottoms. He found his jacket and step out onto the balcony. Now that my best friend and future brother-in-law spend the night here I have to mix more pancake batter.

So I got to work and was almost half way done when Christian found me in the kitchen talking to Elliot about how we met again after all these years. You know the really need to know things only the family needs to know, not all the stuff that goes on behind play room doors. I can see Christian was getting very irritated with his brother and I intervened with actual food as Kate joined all of us and we enjoyed breakfast overlooking the greater Seattle below. After breakfast Kate and Elliot left and we head back to bed it is after all Sunday and I fell asleep again with Christian watching me. My ringing phone woke me and it was the General from Iraq. He is just giving me an update on Ray's condition and he is practically the same. I thanked the General and we hung up.

'So how is Ray?' Christian asked pulling me to him.

'He is still the same. No change yet.' Christian kissed my hair and I lay on his chest and so the morning drift on.

'You know even though most of our wedding things are already booked and paid for but we haven't picked a venue yet.' I utter hours later.

'What are you thinking sweet girl?' Christian asked smoothing my hair back so he can look at me better.

'That I really love the look over the sound at your parent's place do you think they will mind if we have the reception at their home.'

'Are you kidding me, you might have just made mother and Mia's day by having it there. I'll give them a call.' I gave his scruffy cheek a kiss. He really looks so hot in a day old beard. I rubbed the back of my fingers over his beard. He punched in the number of his mother and held his phone to his ear.

'I love your day old beard Mr Grey.'

'You do?'

'Yes master, it's very sexy.' He smiled at me and pulled me closer so he could kiss me. His call connects and he was talking to his mother and she was clearly over joyed by our change in venues. As for me on the other hand I was up to no good. I threw the football shirt on the floor and step out of my lace thong and then just sat on my mans harden manhood and started to sway my hips so it was getting to be kind of difficult for him to concentrate on his call with his mother as I kept up the rhythm of toying. About forty minutes later he finally hung up and pinned me to our bed as he pin my hands above my head.

He clearly had enough of my slow and pure torture and really let me have it. I came around him and he press on and upward. Over and over he gone, I already came four times already and he is still going. We later lay facing each other and with us laying on our side nose to nose and my legs raised to my chest he gets back to pounding on and faster. I came about two more times as we made love into the morning. We just finished when Taylor rushed into our room with Ryan and Prescott, more of Christian's security.

'Taylor what's going on?' Christina asked sitting up in bed.

'Someone attacked one of your cars sir, Sawyer is running the surveillance footage with Welch.'

'What? When?' Christian asked looking from me to Taylor.

'This morning sir after my rounds in the garage.' Taylor let Christian know.

'Do we know who it is?' I asked covering myself with the bed sheets.

'No ma'am not yet that is what Sawyer is trying to find out. We have thoroughly inspected every inch of the penthouse sir and there are no signs of forced entry anywhere.'

'Good work Taylor. Please keep me posted of the footage.' Ryan got back into our room after checking the balcony and the fire escape. Everything is clear. So the three of them left. After that Christian and I got in a shower and got ready for the day. While Christian is working in his study, I was also working my tail off in the TV slash library room. I was defining the e-book lay outs and by mid-afternoon I was pulled from my work and I taught Christian how to make pasta with Mrs Jones wonderful pre-made bolognaise sauce. We heat it up and sat down and ate our early dinner.

We just finished dinner when Taylor came to get Christian to go show him the footage the security team gathered for the day. Christian pulled me behind him which was weird for me since he usually talks to Taylor alone about these sorts of things. He dragged me till I sat on his lap behind his desk in his study as we watch the computer screen as Taylor explains and tells us what we are seeing here. But the figure on the screen is rather familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

On the one of four small screens on the computer you can see the person breaking his way into the underground parking garage then with a tin of paint he threw it out on one of Christian's cars but more over the windshield so you can't really drive it. I looked at Christian as he sigh heavily and then look so tired. I cupped his face in my hands.

'Hey we will catch this ass. Please don't look so defeated. There is something familiar about this man though I just can't put my finger on it.'

'What do you recognise Miss Steele? Please share.'

'The way this man walks and carries himself and not to mention his body language it's of a very disturbing nature.'

'You got all that from just watching this man, ma'am?' Taylor asked surprised.

'Yes, I have.'

'Miss Steele here can read people better then any fortune teller can only dream of. Yet she's no magic user but only use her very developed senses.' Christian added with a smirk.

'Very well. What does Miss Steele observe about me then?' Taylor asked and I looked at Christian and he smirked as he nods his head at me. I got off his lap and walked around to where Taylor was standing and looked him up and down as I circle him once.

'You have been married before and you where caught off guard by a divorce when you thought all is fine. You recently found a new love judging by your fancy cologne and you love your job and take every once of data that you gather very seriously. You're a hard man to get to know but a true friend in need. Your daughter is very fond of you and you clearly are a great father.' I looked up into his eyes and they are a light hazel colour.

'You have dark war secrets you don't want to share and your favourite colour is powder blue. You have a real romantic fantasy you want to live out with your new love.' I added and Taylor's mouth hit the floor. I looked back at the Christian and he has his full blown American boy smile on his handsome face.

'How did you do that ma'am? Not even with all my Marine and FBI training did I ever seen such a skill before.'

'I observe Mr Taylor and I have to have this skill to run my own business and to read my clients to know their desires before they even do.' I answered Taylor as I sat back on Christian's lap.

'Business?' Taylor asked.

'Yes, Taylor business. It is listed under Miss Steele's profile on our system. You can go take Gail there if you want to have a good time.' Christian explained to Taylor. Then it hit me like I just walked into a brick wall. The familiar man is no… but how can he…

'I know who that man is on the video?'

'Who baby?' Christian encircle my waist with his arms while I sat on his lap.

'It's Jack Hyde.' I breathed.

'Jack Hyde ma'am are you sure?' Taylor asked.

'Yes, I've worked four months for that asshole, I will know that lazy ass swagger anywhere.'

'I'll look into it Mr Grey.' Taylor spoke up and was heading for the security surveillance room.

'Thanks Taylor.' Christian turned back to me. 'So I see you observed your old boss very closely to remember that.'

'Well how can I not the man tried to get close to me at every twist and turn. He really like to invade someone's personal space and it is not just me. I noticed he've had the nature to do it to all the woman in the office. Yet I don't know how he couldn't take a hint that all the women he interacts with has basically the same reaction towards him. At arms length and run really fast the other way. He really gave off such a super creepy vibe.'

'I'm just glad he is not your boss anymore.' Christian gave me a kiss. I gave him a kiss back. Taylor later returned while we were still in Christian's study.

'Sir. Ma'am. I had a look into Miss Steele's play house and Gail and I would like to make our very first appointment, if Miss Steele is up for it.' Taylor blushed as he spoke to us or more me.

'Look Taylor there is really nothing to be embarrassed about it is perfectly normal to explore all sexual plain fields. I'll start you two off on the beginners level.'

'Thanks Miss Steele.' I picked up Christian's desk phone and called Sue my play house secretary.

'Hello Sue, Steele here. I would like to make a couples appointment for…' I held the phone to my shoulder to talk to Taylor.

'This evening ma'am, Gail and I we are both off duty.' Taylor spoke to me and Christian's mouth turned into another smirk.

'For this evening. Really? Okay eight PM it is then. See you tonight.' I hung up and wrote on a piece of paper for Taylor with the address. I hand it to him.

'Thank you ma'am. We'll see you at Milady's tonight.'

'Of course. I always keep my appointments.' Taylor nod his head then left the study.

'I see you're recruiting my staff as your new subs Miss Steele. I think I will have to arm wrestle you for that one.'

'Hey. I'm not stealing anyone. This is how I use to get my clients back when I was still with Master Louise. Yet I still use it to win over newbie clients everyday with my talents Mr Grey, not everything is won over by sexy CEO's in all sorts of fancy cars and two-thousand dollar suits. Some people find the pure powers of the mind a huge turn on, Mr Grey.'

'I have observed your powers at work before Milady and I really do know how every so called newbie feels when they encounter you at first meeting.' He kissed me, I kissed him back.

'Oh, shoot.' I picked up Christian's desk phone again.

'What now?'

'If Jack is out and about destroying things I have to put my play houses under high alert as well.' Sue picked up and gave her the story with instructions to our handful of playhouse security. Here in Seattle and in Portland. We hung up and she made the calls for me to alert everyone about Jack.

'Nice Miss Steele I would have probably taken the same action if I were in your shoes. Now come let's go take a quick shower since we are going out this evening for some fun.'

'You're coming along love?' I asked him as we walked towards his bathroom.

'Yes, one of your dom's can fit me in for a teaching session while you work over my staff.'

'Oh Mr Grey what will I ever do with you.'

'You could marry me and well then we can disappear altogether. How does our very own Island sounds?' He joked as he bit the tip of his tongue playfully. I really do love playful Christian he really makes a rare appearance.

'It sounds too good to be true. So when can we leave?' I joked back.

'Well my realtor is looking in on the matter and will get back to me this week.' His tone changed and it pulled my attention back to him as we step into the shower.

'You're really serious about this.'

'As a heart attack. Some fool is selling his three islands just off the coast of South America and I'm considering on buying them.'

'To do what with Mr Grey?'

'To have our own breakaway place with a ton of privacy.'

'Okay love just tell me quickly how many times are we going to use it, if we all work all the time?' I asked folding my arms around his neck as the cascading waters of the shower fall over us.

'I haven't really thought of that? But what if we buy it now and retire there in a few years with our kids.'

'Kids?'

'You want kids one day Miss Steele?'

'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it that far in advance yet.' I admit.

'Very well we can talk about it on our honeymoon.' He smiled then kissed me.

'Honeymoon? Will you at least tell me where we are going so I can pack appropriately?' I asked as we start washing.

'Nope, that is 100% a surprise. What I can tell you is that we are going for three whole weeks.' He spoke as he washed.

'Three weeks. I have to talk to Roach about it for thing on Monday.'

'Relax I have already talked to him. He okay'ed it.'

'He… he did?' I turned to face him.

'Yeah, he did. He also told me that you guys at SIP are looking at buying a print house so you can start cutting extra costs and start running your own prints.'

'Yes, we've all been talking about it for the past month and it would really help us and our great authors in this matter. With our current client growth's we really need to look into this matter rather urgently.' I lay it out.

'We'll going to have to call a meeting to talk about all this real soon then.' Christian spoke in his big boss voice.

'Good that would great. Now let's get going.' I squeezed past Christian purposefully brushing past him on my out of the shower. He grabbed my arm and turned me around and press me up against the wall with my arms pinned above my head to the wall. He kissed me.

'I love you Miss Steele.'

'I love you so much Mr Grey it hurts.' I smiled at him.

'I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing you say that my sweet Ana.'

'I really love hearing it to. But I can't wait anymore to become Mrs Grey.' I smiled. He kissed my forehead and we finally turned off the shower and got dried off and dressed. I got into my pencil skirt with a blouse and stocking and high heels. Christian smiled when he looked me over.

'What sexy?'

'You look like you're ready for a business meeting at Grey House.

'Will soon Milady's Steele will become Grey so in a way it will become Grey 'play' house two point oh.' I smirked at him a little.

'Are you smirking at me Milady?'

'Yes I sure am Master Grey.' He sat on our bed and pulled me face down over his lap and gave me a quick delicious spanking. Then let me go. I stood up stepped in between his legs and cupped his still scruffy face in my hands.

'My wonderful and full of surprises fiancé. You're the only one with my heart in your hands please keep it safe for me.'

'I will, as long as you promise me to safe guard mine with these delicate hands.'

'You have my word Mr Grey. Would you like a contract to that effect or is verbal agreement doable?'

'Verbal agreement is perfectly fine Miss Steele.' After that we drove off with Taylor and Mrs Jones who I now know as Gail is driving behind us to my play house. We got there and Christian and I with Taylor and Gail walked into Milady's.

'Hi Sue. How are things looking today?' I asked my secretary.

'Everyone is over booked for the past week and the coming two weeks we're just as busy.'

'Good.' I glanced over the appointment book and everyone is very busy and at a basic session of three- hundred dollars, people somehow pay it with a smile and for our exclusive members we have it at seven-hundred and fifty dollars per session. But for my dear boy Taylor he can come here at his leisure because he keeps my fiancé safe every single day.

'Milady a Mr Fletcher has been calling here wanting to have a session with you all the way from Portland.'

'What? I thought Cherrie is keeping him busy there? I'll give him a call once I've broken in our newbies here.' I let her know.

'Very well Milady. Shell I get the tea room ready for you and Mr Grey here?'

'Yes please with two extras as well I need to go over somethings with them first.'

'Of course Milady.' She hands me our newbie info packet and I shown Taylor and Gail with a grinning Christian to our court yard tea room. We all sat down with a tea tray full of teas and coffees with yummy fresh muffins on it for Taylor and Gail to drink and eat to their hearts content.

'Now, there are a few basic things you two need to know and learn on your own time. This here is your information packet it has more literature in here explaining our way of life here and how our community of discreet members move around.

'Sorry Miss Steele or is it Milady here?' Gail asked drinking her tea.

'It's Milady, Mrs Jones. But Ana in this situation here. You wanted to ask me a question Mrs Jones?'

'Oh, yes. You said this is a lifestyle, what did you mean by that?'

'It means when some people enter this life style like Mr Grey and I we work around our everyday lives in this world and yes there are the singular ones that comes here for something so called exotic and something extreme butt they all run out of here so fast their skid marks are all still on the parking lot. So what I mean by lifestyle is that we all exercise to stay so to say sex fit at all times. We sometimes have mixer evenings here and all our community of the BDSM world come together here and we make new acquaintances either in the business sector or form new friendships and relationships. Now onward. In the BDSM world we have sub worlds with in it. We have groups that only love the BD or Bondage and Domination part of the society and then there are others that prefer the SM or Sadistic and Masochism of the society. Then you get your groups where only singular sectors of the BDSM world work for them but most of the times it is two aspects mixed beautifully together. When your finished your teas I can go and show you these two groups at work. If you are both still interested after our tour then we can only start you on your beginners session.' Taylor drank the last of his tea and looked at Gail that smiled at him. They really are so in love with each other it is so clear to see.

'Oh before I forget in the info packet are a standard BDSM contract and in the booklet it tells you all you need to know and what everything in the contract means, their functions and their roll in the scene and heresy play. But for tonight you'll both sign only an evening Contract with a NDA once you decided to conduct a scene after the tour.' I let them quickly discuss it amongst themselves while Christian and I step away for a while letting them talk.

'That was a nice introduction Milady. I wish I had an introduction into this lifestyle like that.'

'Yeah well we kind of thrust ourselves into this lifestyle you and I but yeah it would have been nice to have such an introduction. Yet we can't always have what we want. You simply have to work through it all to get to your goal.'

'True yet it didn't make us fall in love with this life style less.' I nod my head at his statement. 'Perhaps I'm making this too easy on my new comers.'

'No not at all. I have been a member of your play house since you opened this one in Seattle and even then with all my riches I couldn't get in here without your screening process you put in place.'

'You think so? I did that to keep my staff save and also my clients.'

'Well it has work so far. Keep on doing what you've been doing and keep your play house security tight and you'll be alright love.' This is where I have to bring up my next order of business.

'Okay, Mr Grey please sit I want to discuss something with you quickly.' We sat on the bench under the cherry blossom tree.

'What is angel face? Is something wrong?'

'No nothing is wrong. I have an idea I want to pitch to you and want to have your opinion in the matter.'

'Go ahead love.'

'I have been toying with the idea for a while now to buy the property next door and extend the play house to a BDSM night club with viewing boxes in the basement.' I lay out the plans that's been burning the back of my mind for a while now. He was silent till Taylor and Gail interrupted us.

'Milady. We would like our tour now if it is okay.' Gail spoke up.

'Sure. After our tour I will show you to the couple's changing room where you'll change your clothes and follow my instructions exactly. Then once you are in the play room I prepared for us we will start at the very beginning where I will test you pain and pleasure levels.'

'Pain and pleasure?' Taylor asked panicking a little.

'Yes, you see in this life style it is not all about using our simple toys it is the practice of the fine line between pleasure and pain. The word pain is such a dull English description really. Pain in the right amount and the right setting can be quite pleasurable without you even knowing it yourself yet your very own body gets aroused by it and on the pleasure side it can get so good that it really hurts. So you see it is purely a state of mind by the mere words pleasure and pain. Don't look so worried I'm your teacher now and if this is the route you've both chosen then I will keep being your teacher till you are ready to move on to more.' I smiled up at them.

'Please don't look so worried Milady Steele here is the very best Dominatrix in the business. And I had quite a couple of dom's in my life time and none of them come up to parr to Milady Steele here. Your both in the best hands here.' Christian stood up and spoke to Taylor and Gail to ease their clear nerves.

'With a vote of confidence like that from Mr Grey it must surely be true.' Taylor spoke up and held Gail closer to his side.

'Now let's all start your tour.' We all step back into the moaning, yelling and screaming play house and in between it there are a hint of my favourite classical music Vivaldi. 'Here at Milady's Seattle we have a total of ten play rooms. I am sure you both know how Mr Grey's play room look at Escala since you both work for him.'

'Yes Milady we know it.' Gail spoke up and smile slightly.

'Well these play rooms here are a little more basic so we can change the décor in a few minutes to whatever scenario we want to live out the fantasies and desires of our clientele.' I open the first door of a empty play room to give them a general idea, of the order of the rooms. We moved on and I showed them our stacks of brand new toys. Each toy being use on our regular clients gets washed and stored in a filing system under the specific regular clients so the toys are their own being used over and over only on them. All our new clients always – always gets new toys.

It's like a needle being used only once per single patient. Then we're all in the single viewing booth we have here at Milady's we let Taylor and Gail sit in on the scene being constructed. I sat next to them and explained to them what they are seeing and what is happening. At the end of the play in the viewing booth we moved onto my office slash display wall with all the BDSM toys you can ever possess I have on display here with name tags on the bottom. I would point it all out for them and gave them their functions and how they are all used. I took questions and they lay it all out there for me.

I answered all their zillions questions and now that they both 100% agreed to all of this they gave me their consent and signed the evenings BDSM contract with a NDA. I don't want every one telling just anyone of the inner workings of my business to anyone. So I showed them to the changing room where they can both change. We had safes installed for our clients small valuables like their car keys, wallets, cell phones etcetera. I changed into my latex bodice and fishnet stockings with my latex tight high boots. I pin my hair up and met Christian at my office door. He is now wearing latex pants with a leather vest on and a thick stocking mask with eye holes and a mouth hole with two nose holes for proper breathing.

'Who will partner with you Mr Grey?' I asked.

'I'm partnered with Rupert.' He pulled me closer to him.

'Oh that is great he can teach you better about woman anatomy buttons you can push, he really knows how to push a woman over the orgasm edge. You'll learn a lot from him.'

'I would prefer you Milady.' He kissed me.

'Yet I can only teach you things from a woman's perspective. Now an experienced man like Rupert he can show you so much even with just a single session. Observe and listen what he is saying and you'll do great. But coming back to your earlier statement it would have been nice to be with you to Mr Grey but yet duty calls.' I kissed his nose.

'Oh speaking of earlier. Your earlier question still haven't slipped pass me Miss Steele. We'll discuss the night club when we get home later okay.'

'Okay. Thank you for thinking about it. I will see you later.' I gave him another quick kiss and walked off to go work Taylor and Gail over in my set op Office theme. Since that is what I sensed earlier from them both. They followed my instructions to the letter and they are both instructing to call me Milady from this moment on. We start our play really slow as I work them through most of the things we are going to do.

I end up letting them both work each other over then for the last hour I let them follow through on my orders and I would spank them over and over when they don't obey me. At the end of our two hour play I wrapped them both in a thick double blanket and let them each hold each other for the next half an hour. Then I helped them back into their robes and sat down with them.

'So how do you feel after your first scene of play?' I asked them.

'At first I was so nerves but about twenty minutes in I started to relax more and more and find that it is not that bad at all. The fact that you tested our pain levels in this fashion made me learn something new about my body and myself that I never knew I could handle. I would like you and only you to be my Dominatrix Milady if that is alright with you ma'am?'

'It is sure alright with me Gail. And You James how did you find the experience?'

'I really didn't know what to expect really but it turns out I really love all this and the way you made Gail and me connect on a whole another level and I get it that in the end you took back the control in the play as you call it Milady. We need discipline in this new life style we are now clearly entering. I would also like to add with what Gail said earlier, I would really like you to be our teacher, if you can fit us in your busy schedule Milady.'

'Of course it will be my honour to teach you two, on one condition.'

'What is it Milady Steele?' Gail asked.

'That you both can come here to the play house as many times as you like, because you've both been looking after my future husband so wonderfully this is my way to thank you for looking after him for the years of service you worked for him. I know he can sometime make you want to tear the hair from your head but deep down he is loving gentle soul.'

'We know the true nature of Mr Grey Milady, we've both started working together for Mr Grey five/ six years ago and we've all seen his true nature shine though the hard exterior he so hard tries to keep around himself but we do see who he is over the years.' Gail explained and Taylor nod his head as he agrees with Gail.

'Well let's keep my high school sweetheart safe at all cost. He really is my whole heart and in so let's keep this all between us. I'll arrange for special passes for both of you when you want to come around. Christian do want me to have fewer session here and be more with him in the near future but if there is any constilation, all my dom's at this play house and my Portland play house are all personally trained by me. As in everything else everyone are their own person so dom's play styles may very but in the end the same pleasure and pain is administered at the clients level.'

'Very well but we will really like to learn mostly from you Milady.' We got up and started for the door. I showed them back to their changing room. I got in a quick shower and got dress in my regular clothes. Christian came back walking into my office as I go over our books.

'This is quite astonishing.' I said looking up at Christian.

'What is it lovely?' He came and sat next to me in a chair he pulled closer.

'This play house has made two-hundred thousand dollars in just the past two weeks.'

'What?' He was in such surprise. 'I know you were doing well Milady I just didn't know you were doing this well. Congratulations baby this is fantastic.'

'Thank you and Sue told me when we came in earlier that we are booked solid for the next two weeks. At this rate I can pay my dom's a proper Christmas bonus this year.'

'Well-well-well Milady look at you. My future wife the successful business woman.' He smiled at me and gave me a hug. 'So onto other matters what does our newbies say about their first session.'

'They were both rather nerves but they both want me to be their dom.'

'Wow. That is big. I guess you gained two new subs to your client lists.'

'I guess I did. Also I want to thank you for when we talked to them in the court yard, I think your convincing them was a huge leap forward in their discussions.'

'You're welcome. Come now let's get back home you look so tired and we both have such full calendars this coming week.'

'Yes, I am pretty poofed myself.' We closed up shop and Christian and I were escorted back home by Gail and Taylor. I did on the other hand called Mr Fletcher and he isn't having troubles with Cherrie but would just like a private session with me like we used to play. So I made him an appointment on Wednesday evening when I'm free of a book launch for a single evening. Ahg! Mr Fletcher the funny fat man with the pain level of an ox. Maybe I can take out my frustrations out on him. Yes I think I'll do just that. Hey wait a minute why am I so frustrated? I thought about it till we got home at Escala.

Yes it's this week my period on top of everything else. I usually try to avoid people contact during my period that way if I'm moody it can be on myself and not on my lovely people. So I crawl back into my allocated office space in the library at Escala and continue my work for the week. Christian got a call on our drive back from my play house and he is in his study still on te phone wit Ros. At two AM I shut down my laptop and gone to my own bed in my room Christian located to me. I changed my clothes and climbed into bed. I fell asleep so fast.

Yes beating people for a living can be so tiring at the end of the evening. I fell asleep and dreamed of where I got the most horrible phone call where the nice General Brown calls me and told me that Ray was shot and killed in the line of duty. I was in a state. How can someone just shoot my precious father like... like this. I was besides myself when I received the news. I was in tears as I curl up in a ball. I was lightly shaken awake by Christian with such concern for me in these gray eyes I love so much.

'Everything is okay sweet girl. It was just a dream.' He held me to him and kissed my hair. I just kept crying.

'It was horrible they said Ray was dead.' I explained while I cried some more.

'He will get better baby and come home promise.' I just nod my head and whip away my tears. 'Ana baby why are you in here?'

'You gave me this room so I'm using it. Where do you want me to sleep then Mr Grey?' I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

'Well our room down stairs of course. This is a guest room now.' He spoke so casually as he took my hand. I just nod my head and then looked away. 'What is wrong angel?' He tip my chin back in his direction so I can meet his eyes.

'What if Ray doesn't make it back here? You know worst case scenario.'

'Hey he will be here for our wedding and he will get better. Once he is back here mother can have a look at him.' Christian spoke like he knows something.

'What are you up to Mr Grey?'

'Okay don't be mad. I send my jet to go fetch Ray in Iraq and they are already en-route back to Seattle.' He spoke up.

'You did this for me?'

'Yes, I could see you were worrying about him so I talked to the General Brown you talked to earlier and got him to agree to bring Ray home.'

'Thank you so much.'

'You're welcome princess.' I hugged him and he kissed the side of my head.

'What I still don't get is why Ray haven't told me about his reinstatement into the Marines?'

'Maybe there is a good explanation.' Christian assured me as he held me in his arms. We finally lay down and fell asleep in my old room. By the next morning at six AM I was already up and running around getting ready for work and Sawyer and I drove to SIP after I had a quick breakfast from Gail, who look so full of life today. Where is Christian you may ask, well Mr Grey is still fast asleep in my old room upstairs I did moved his alarm clock to my room so he could wake up on time for his own work. Sawyer and I were stuck in traffic and a few minutes before ten to seven AM we arrived at SIP. I got right back to work when I got to my office. When Hanna got in I gave her- her instructions for the day and we got right to it by eleven AM we left for 'Barnes & Noble' bookstore for our first book launch of the week.

Hanna and I got everything set up with our handpicked team and when the clock struck noon the launch has started with a huge bang and people are standing in line to get into the bookstore. By seven PM Sawyer and I drove to my own apartment for the evening when Christian called to let me know Ray just landed at Sea-Tec airport and is being escorted to North-West Hospital in an ambulance. Sawyer and I raced off to the hospital. Dad looks worst then I thought he would look. He had scrape wounds on the left side of his face like someone dragged him on a stretch of dirt or normal tar road for a distance.

His arm is in a cast and his chest is bandaged up. Oh, daddy what have that gorillas done to you? I was silently crying as I took my father's one hand and he was rather warm. Christian walked into Ray's room with Grace behind him as they gave me an update on Ray's condition. According to the M.E.S.H. ICU charts, Ray is healing rather quickly and will be back on his feet soon. I was so relieved that I almost sunk to the floor of Ray's hospital room. Christian gave me a hug and just held me to his side. We stayed for another hour and then we all head home. Christian dropped me off at my apartment with Sawyer and Taylor and Christian drove back to Escala.

I took a shower and gone to bed. The following morning Sawyer and I head to the hospital first to be with Ray for a while and at seven AM we weave through the heavy traffic to get to SIP. By eleven AM we all left again for our book launch, but today at four PM Christian made an appearance at the bookstore as for our book launch it's in a very successful proceeding. By five PM I was whisked away by my fiancé and we took off to the Seattle space needle at the mile-high club for our evenings dinner and also Christian want to fool around with me in the elevator. His hand slide up my leg till his hand got to the top of my thighs.

'Oh dear lord your wearing stockings…' He moaned as he proceeds to kiss me as we rode the elevator up and his hand found his target. His hand worked it's way inside my panties and his magic fingers are working me over till I came in his hand. We reached the top and we rushed to redress properly again. I was still quite out of breath when we stepped out of the elevator and shown to our booked table. We placed our order and just sat quietly in our crescent booth.

'Now Miss Steele. As for the matter of your night club you want to start. What do you have in mind?'

'I was thinking on buying the property next door and demolish it completely so we can build it like we want. I want at least two to three playrooms with viewing boxes in the basement area and the night club on top.'

'You do realise when you're going to do this I will see much less of you and I want to see you more love.' He spoke and took my hand. It started to rain and the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the soft music in the background is almost like a lullaby.

'I did say it is more an idea Mr Grey but if you are against the idea of the nightclub then I'll just expand the play house.'

'Going bigger will be a good idea that way you can start coping with the numbers your clientele basis are growing.'

'You think it's a good idea to rather expand then to start a night club?' I asked my fiancé. He nods his head.

'Yes, Milady I think so. At a night club you will have to be there almost twenty-four seven as where you already have your own trained dom's that help run your business for you while you have an extra job during the day.'

'Very well Mr Grey you have convinced me to follow your instructions but I would still like to have a night club one day for our BDSM community. Did you know I have done research into this matter over the past two years to find proper BDSM night clubs in the whole world and only managed to find two in the entire world. One in Mississippi and the other one were in an underground facility in Germany.'

'Really now that is interesting. Maybe if we can open a night club and get well-mannered staff to run it for us then only will I allow it.'

'So what are you saying Mr Grey?' I asked wanting to make sure I heard him correctly.

'That since you have your data to support your decision then I will allow you to have your night club Miss Steele.'

'Really?' I asked with a smile looking from the table to Christian's eyes.

'Yes really.' He smiled with a nod.

'Thank you master Grey. Speaking of which, I want to remind you Mr Grey that I have a few regulars to work over tomorrow night.'

'Very well Miss Steele but please don't work to late okay.'

'Very well sir.' Our wine arrived and we sat quietly for a while. 'Oh, have you heard or seen anything new of Jack Hyde yet?' I asked taking another sip of my wine.

'No, but our security teams are working hard to catch the criminal.'

'He clearly is a very unstable man and I'm really scared at what he might try next. First of all how are we going to fix your car with all that paint on it and then secondly how are we going to catch him it's like he's gone underground since last weekend.'

'Hey relax baby. I have everything under control. I have replaced my car already and our security is on high alert until we finally find him. Now please take a breather.' I did what I was told and took a deep breath. 'Now onto other matters. I want you to start moving in Miss Steele.'

'Wait? What?' I asked looking at my fiancé.

'You clearly heard me Miss Steele. You are going to be my wife soon and I want you to move in with me. We can get someone else to take over your apartments lease.' Here I had to break eye contact with him. 'What? What's the matter?' He asked squeezing my hand so I'll look up at him.

'I'm not leasing my apartment anymore, I bought it three months ago. I own it now.'

'You bought it?' He asked surprise.

'Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about it.'

'No, it's perfectly alright. One can never go wrong on purchasing property. Yes, inflation goes up and down but you have to know the market your entering.' He added in his decades old wisdom. I always knew he's a wise and very brilliant man.

'I would have to sell it if you want me to move in with you Mr Grey.'

'Of course, we'll start on that first thing in the morning.'

'Very well.' Our dinner arrived and we ate and then afterward we drove to Ray first then to my apartment where Christian spend the night with me. Back at my own apartment I got busy with Thursdays book launch things. Christian pulled me away from my work awhile later and we head for the bathroom where we took a nice bubble bath then got ready for bed. Christian fell asleep before me tonight for a change. So it gave me ample opportunity to just lay and watch him sleep. I must have fallen asleep sometime and when I woke up I woke up with the end of a barrel of a gun pointed in my face. Jack is in my house. Christian was still fast asleep beside me and I woke him up. But clearly Jack has it in for me not Christian.

'Good morning Jack. How may I help you on this peculiar morning?' I spoke calmly as Christian woke up beside me and finally saw the scene in our room.

'You… you are the bitch that caused my whole world to crumble to pieces. You… you…' he rubbed his temples with both hands and in one was his gun he is waving around in all directions. Maybe I can use my dom ways to control him. So I started to stare him down and Jack's whole demeanour changed once I started to dominate him in this manner. I later got to my feet and with my hands raise I kept staring him down good. I finally forced Jack to his knees and got him to drop his gun. I took a bunch of tissues and picked up the gun and hand it to Christian and send him out of my room with the gun now in Christian's hands he gone off to call Taylor and the guys to come and take Jack away. I closed the room door behind Christian and look Jack over.

'Mr Hyde you've been such a bad boy, I think you need a spanking.'

'Yes, Mistress I've been bad. Do as you wish.' He uttered in almost a breathy whisper.

'Pull down your pants.' I ordered and pulled out my personal flogger from my night stand drawer.

'Why are you getting a spanking Mr Hyde?'

'Because I've been a bad boy?'

'That right. And what are your safewords?'

'Green and orange.'

'Good. Now I'm going to spank you twelve times and you're going to count with me Mr Hyde.'

'Yes Mistress.' I bend him over the feet end of my bed and started to spank him really hard with my flogger.

'One.' I said and he didn't count with me. 'Mr Hyde if you're not going to count with me you'll get two additional spankings. Do you understand me?'

'Yes Mistress.' He responded and started to whimper a little. I picked up my flogger again and started to spank him again.

'One.' He counted and clench his fat butt cheeks in the sting of his spankings. My flogger kept going till we hit fourteen and his butt has turned a lovely bright red colour and only three or four lines that welted have drawn blood to the surface. Serves him right the fucker.

'Fourteen.' Jack spoke as the last flog spanking leave his red behind. He was in tears as he lay face down on my bed.

'Now Mr Hyde will you break into my house again?' I ordered.

'No, ma'am. I am sorry.'

'Forgiven.' I walked to my closet and took my robe sash and tied his hands together and tied him up to my rod iron head board. I moved my nightstand.

'Now stand there and think about what you've done while you rub yourself and you may not come until I give you permission. Do you understand me?!' I spoke now more angrily then I was a few minutes ago.

'Yes, Mistress.' He still cried as he answered me and started rubbing himself.

'Keep rubbing yourself Mr Hyde, and remember don't come until I give you permission.'

'Yes Mistress.' He started rubbing himself and I got my other toys out and my self-defense whip. I saw Jack's eyes widen when he saw all my toys and especially my whip.

'Turn around and face the wall and look at the floor while you keep rubbing yourself.' I unleash my whip and I crack my whip right behind him and he is crying again while he keep rubbing himself. He got such a fright that the stopped rubbing himself.

'I didn't gave you permission to stop rubbing yourself Mr Hyde. Do you want another four spankings with my flogger?'

'No Mistress.' He spoke through his tears.

'Now then keep rubbing.' I barked at him, then crack my whip again behind him and he cower into the corner of my bed and wall. I walked towards my bedroom door and cracked it.

'Taylor is here with Sawyer and Ryan.' Christian told me.

'Good can you please get me a plastic beer glass above the stove.' I asked him.

'Sure.' Taylor got the plastic glass for me and hand it to me.

'Thanks. I'm almost done in here then I can give you guys free reign.' They nod their heads and I close the room door again and turn back to Jack. I cracked my whip over and over behind him and then on a few occasions I let the tip of my whip smack on each of his butt cheeks. He cried out every time and a little blood seep through the thin lines on his behind.

'Oh, please Mistress may I come now.' He started to beg me.

'No. Keep rubbing.' I ordered. I took my egg vibrator and held it to his egg sake and turned it up on high. His legs buckled at the pressure of release. I cracked my whip on his right side then his left and he almost fainted. His legs buckled more and his face is so red I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I took the plastic cup and held it in front of him.

'You may come now.' I gave the word and he empties out in a tiny amount. 'You boys out there my come in now.' I yell. Jack was still busy pouring out into the cup when Taylor and Sawyer with Ryan stormed in. Jack finally is done pouring out into the cup. I untie his hands and gave him more orders.

'Pull up your pants.' He complies and I gave him further instructions. 'Now you will go with these men and you will listen to them, you will not run away or I will find you and give you a much worse spanking you will never forget do you understand Mr Hyde.'

'Yes, Mistress. I understand.'

'Now look at the floor and you are not to make eye contact with any of them, unless you are spoken to. Now go.' Taylor and Sawyer tied Jack's hands behind his back with actual real police handcuffs with ankle chains as they hand him over to the authorities. Once Jack was out of my room I almost fainted by the stress I felt waking up with a gun in my face. Christian stormed into my room and just held me to him and I was finally in tears.

'Everything is over now my angel face. Everything is over.' He just held me to him as I kept crying.

'I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way Christian. I never…'

'Hey we didn't think this could happen so please love stop apologising.' He brushed my hair back.

'How did he got in here in the first place?'

'He came through the fire escape. Taylor and the boys checked every inch of your apartment and the fire escape was the only door the was wide open.' Christian spoke and dried my tears with his handkerchief he pulled from his pants pocket on the chair. 'What did you two do in here for so long?'

'I played my dom part and he clearly complied to my every demand and I flogged his intrusive ass and then with intervals I gave his already flogged behind a few slaps from my whip I always keep on hand, while he gets himself off.'

'You denied him to come?' Christian asked me kissing my forehead.

'Of course. He begged me to come. His legs buckled and then after a while his legs buckled some more I let him go some more and then at the crucial moment I let him come.'

'Goodness look at you Miss Steele the sadistic torturous dominatrix in the country.' He smirked while saying this.

'Am I a monster for doing this? Because it sounds like I am.' I fold my arms around myself.

'No Miss Steele you are not, you were defending yourself with a self-defense trigger you put in place for yourself and a very good one at that.'

'I'm not a monster then?' I asked again with new tears running down my face.

'Of course not baby. You're not a monster at all. Why would you even think that?'

'Because I feel like one and when I told you the happenings just now I realised it. I'm sorry.' Christian farrow his brow and looked at me. I feel so cold again, so I sat on my bed folding my arms around my legs staring into a distance.

'You don't have to apologise to anyone Anastasia because you've done nothing wrong here. Jack invaded your home and you defended it.' Christian came and sat in front of me and took my hands. 'Goodness Ana you're an ice cube again.' He pulled the throw from the feet end of my bed and wrapped me in it and rubbed my back warm. Taylor and Sawyer with Ryan came back once they handed Jack over to the police and gave them their statements. They are sweeping my whole apartment for anything that doesn't belong. They only found four listening devices and then Ryan volunteered to guard us for the rest of the night and Christian and I went back to sleep.

The following morning, I got up at five and got the kettle going for tea and just sat staring out my large window as the ferry boats going about their business on the waters. The morning sky were painted in the loveliest colours of orange and warm yellows, shone through the building clouds as it could rain again in a couple of hours from now. It is all so breath taking. I made some tea and got down making us some eggs, bacon and sausages with a slice of toast. Christian walked in as I was half way with our breakfasts.

'Morning Mrs Grey.' Christian greeted with a smile and rubbing his one eye.

'Good Morning handsome, sleep well?'

'Yes thank you and yourself princess?'

'I made breakfast.' I tried to avoid the question altogether. He caught on quickly and looked angry.

'You didn't sleep angel. I'm calling Roach.' He pulled out his phone.

'Please don't I have still a ton of work to do and I have to work over my clients tonight after work. One such an appointment is Gail and James.'

'You have an appointment with Gail and Taylor tonight?' He asked surprised with a lopsided smile on his face.

'Yes, it's their third session and they both asked me at the start that I'll be their primary dom. Besides before my sessions tonight we both need to see the realtor tonight to view the property next door.'

'You want me to be there love?' We both sit down and started to eat our breakfast.

'Of course we are going to be married soon and by the time the extension is done we will be married so yes Mr Grey I would like your input in this matter.'

'Very well. I'll meet you there after my meeting the Dr Flynn.'

'Very well. I'll be at Ray's this afternoon then I'll meet you there.' We finished our breakfast then took a quick shower each to get ready for the day. I was almost ready to leave when Christian spoke up again.

'I'll get some of our security to come and pack up your things here and move it to Escala for you.'

'Thank you Mr Grey but I can really pack my own things. Your staff is already running around enough doing your bidding.'

'None sense. I'll also get Andrea to call a realtor to put your place on the market for you.'

'Thank you my handsome man. I do appreciate it. Get a good price. I'm sure you already know at what price I bought it for, since you can be a bit nosy at times.'

'Really am I that bad?' He asked hugging me.

'No it's quite alright Mr Grey. It gives you control and I understand that.'

'Yes it does, but some days it's so top's and bottom's between us I don't know which way is up.'

'Yeah I felt like that as well from time to time. But it doesn't matter which way is up as long as it's with you Mr Christian Grey, CEO.' I smiled up at him and we finally parted ways for the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Fifteen**

By four PM on Wednesday afternoon Sawyer and I left for the hospital and sat with Ray a bit. He was finally awake when we walked in.

'Afternoon daddy.' I kissed his cheek.

'Annie? What are you doing here?'

'Daddy? Where do you think you are?' I asked feeling myself tense up.

'Iraq of course.'

'Daddy we flew you back here to Seattle from Iraq two weeks ago. You were shot really badly and General Brown gave us permission to bring you back home. Christian lend us his private jet to bring you here. Dr Grace Grey is look after you here now.' I explained.

'I'm back on U.S. soil?' He asked so confused.

'Yes, daddy you are. I was sick with worry, that is when Christian took action to bring you home so you can be with me.'

'Remind me to thank him next time I see him again.' Daddy smiled.

'I will daddy.' I kissed my father's hand I was holding. 'How are you feeling daddy?'

'To be honest Annie better then the last I remembered.'

'What do you remember daddy?' I asked holding his hand to my cheek.

'We were taking cover behind some rubble when we spotted the ISIS troops approaching. One of their troop members spotted us and opened fire on us. Artillery fire broke out between our groups and as I stood up on my knees behind a broken wall they shot me in the chest that instant pain when the bullet hit me I regretted accepting their reinstating me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my sweet Annie but everything was so rushed once I was back with the marines.'

'When I found out I was so pissed off at you for not telling me you were back in the marines. But I came to forgive you for doing what you thought was right. I forgive you daddy, and I also want to thank you.'

'Thank me for what Annie?'

'Your troops told us the story how you threw two hand grenades in your shot condition and took out the ISIS troop that headed for you guys in so whipping out their second in command. Saving your team from being killed themselves. Thank you for fighting for us daddy. I'm so proud of you.'

'Thanks Annie and you're welcome, but I didn't really do anything.'

'Modesty? Mmm… this is something new. You've done more than most daddy.' Ray just blushed as he's squeezing my hand a little.

'You think so sweetheart?' He asked after a while.

'Yes, you raised me.'

'The best thing I've ever done in my live and I am so proud of you my sweet Annie.' Now it is my turn to blush a little.

'I don't think I told you daddy but I found my dream job and then my boss got fired for slapping me around. Christian witness my boss slapping me, then he and all my office male colleagues jumped in hitting my old boss, and in so Christian made sure my old boss got kicked out on his ass on the side walk.'

'Good. I've always loved that boy for taking such great care of my girl.' Ray smiled at me.

'So my company I'm working for SIP, held a board meeting and they offered me my bosses old job and I'm now officially the editor of the fiction department.'

'Wow! Annie that is great news. Once I'm on my feet again we have to celebrate this huge achievement of yours, and of course your engagement.' Ray looked at my ringed finger. I got to my feet and gave my father a warm hug.

'Having you with me daddy is celebration enough.' I kissed his cheek.

'You were always so selfless and such a low demanding kid growing up. You were never really into material things. I do know for one that you always hated shopping.'

'Oh, daddy that has never changed over the years.' He cupped my cheek now. 'Now daddy if you'll excuse me, I have plans with Christian tonight. Will it be okay if I visit you tomorrow morning before work?'

'Of course. Give my future son-in-law my regards.'

'I will. Now be good and don't chase the nurses around too much.' This made him chuckle and it was the most wonderful sound.

'I will try Annie. Bye sweet girl.'

'Bye, daddy. I love you.' I kissed his cheek again.

'I love you to angel.' And Sawyer and I left the hospital as we drove to the play house to meet with the realtor. Christian and Taylor came to a stop behind Sawyer and me at the large property next to the play house.

'Mr and Mrs Grey, nice to meet you.' The realtor spoke and showed us into the empty property.

'Nice to meet you to Amy.' Christian spoke and held me to him as we were shown through the house.

'What is this property going for currently?' Christian asked Amy.

'Oh, this property is a bank repo and is going for almost next to nothing.' Amy let us now. The property's stand size is about twice the side of my play house next door. If we extend it next door it will be huge. The buildings on the property are all in such a horrible condition. There are about three other outside buildings as well. The garden needs work the house is about two stories tall with a tiny basement.

This will not do at all, and the garden looks like something you'll find in a halloween movie, dead and full of dust. Christian and Amy talked figures and finally come to an agreement that works for my pocket and we signed the sales contract right there. We drove around to the play house and I started working my clients. I had Mr Fletcher first and I showed him to my play room I set up for us. I'm wearing my bad school girl out fit for him and he clearly looked so horny when he saw me walk around the room like this for him.

I tied him up to my bench and started to flog and whip him like he used to like it. I spanked his fat butt with my heart shape paddle and left heart shape pink marks all over his behind. Then I got my strap-on, on and ready for him. I put a collar on him once I got him off my bench and on a leach and made him walk on his hands and knees kissing my feet and legs. I let him start rubbing his tiny manhood. It's about the size of my thumb. He started to moan.

'Mr Fletcher no noise or you will get another spanking.'

'Yes, Milady.' He breathed but still he couldn't keep quiet and I spanked him as he bend over.

'For your punishment Mr Fletcher I am going to make you come for my pleasure and not yours. You understand Mr Fletcher.'

'Yes, Milady.' I started to tie a wand vibrator to his manhood and since Mr Fletcher is in to any anal play so I let him have it with my vibrating dildo that's strapped to my strap-on and after about ten minutes I pulled out the strap-on and started to slowly force my hand up his butt with my rubber gloves on. I managed to wiggle my fingers inside him and with the wand still in place he came all over my floor. It was the end of our hour together and I wrapped him in a blanket and just held him.

'Thank you Milady, I so need your hand over me again.' He breathed. 'I miss you up in Portland Milady.'

'I miss all of you nice folk up there to. But I am quite busy here in Seattle, we are planning to open a night club here soon adjoining to the play house here.'

'A BDSM night club here in Washington State now that is a great idea. I thought there were only one in Mississippi?'

'There were but I've had this dream at the back of my head for a while now and now finally we have the perfect opportunity. If all goes well we can open a second BDSM night club in Portland to. But for now it will be this one in Seattle.' I said and he looked better as we sat and talk a little.

'Will you let all of us know when it opens?'

'Of course all our valued clients will be invited, once everything is up and running.'

'Wonderful. Thank you for the session Milady.'

'You're welcome Mr Fletcher. Please drive safely back when you do go back.'

'I will. Have a great night Milady.'

'Thank you and to you as well sir.' We part ways and I changed into my second out fit for the evening. It's Taylor and Gail up next. I gave Christian a kiss and rubbed him over his latex pants a few times with my cleanly washed hands. I blew Christian a kiss as I walked on to have a teaching session with Taylor and Gail. I walked into the play room and they were both on their knees looking at the play room floor. I got some rope ready for both of them and then once everything was ready. I talked to them.

'Gail what type of music do you like?'

'Classical and sometimes hard rock Milady.' Gail answered me still looking down to the floor.

'What type do you feel like right now?' I asked her as I gone through the music on my iPod.

'Hard rock Milady.' Gail let me know.

'Very well. What are your safewords?' I asked them to make sure.

'Red and yellow.' They both said.

'Very good. Now Gail I am going to blind fold you and put some music in your ears.'

'As you wish Milady.' I put the ear butts in her ears and put the rock song on a three song repeat. Hey it is after all "Nickelback" another one of my favourite bands. I blind fold her and got her all tied up on the bed I have in this play room. I tie her legs high up to the bed posts and her hands over head. With Gail now ready I turned to Taylor. He was still looking at the floor.

'Taylor please look at me.' His eyes raise to meet mine. 'Now tell me quickly have you ever eaten out a woman before?'

'No Milady, but I always wanted to try it.'

'Okay the point of this exercise is to teach you as her dom tonight. So you can have a little fun whenever you two are alone at home. Are you willing to learn?' I asked him and his eyes brighten.

'Yes Milady with you as my teacher I'm willing.'

'Good. Will you also be okay when the tables are turned on you and Gail is the dom and you her submissive?'

'Yes Milady I am.'

'Okay now, let's continue. Now lay by her head and kiss her while your hand glide over her skin moving towards your target, her clit. Now go do it.' He walked over to her and took in the sight of Gail. He bends down and kisses her while his hands work over her breasts and nipples slowly gliding his hand down her stomach and belly to where she became quite wet by just the mere play with her nipples and Taylor's tongue as he nibble and suck her all over.

'Good that is good Taylor now rub her clit over and over. Her breathing will start racing this is just normal. But keep rubbing her till she comes.' He did and she came twice in a very short time span.

'Okay Taylor I want you to come around now and kneel between her legs. You can keep rubbing her and rub yourself for a good time while you still rub her. He rubbed himself so good he almost came.

'Don't come yet Taylor. Now start licking her till she comes only once then you can take her.' Gail's breath caught as Taylor starts licking her and eating her. 'Now Taylor before you take Gail while you still lick her insert your index and middle finger inside her after you wet your fingers inside your mouth.' He followed my instructions. 'Good now insert them inside her and turn your palm up and moved it in a come heather motion, you will feel on the front wall on her insides a small button type bump that is her g-spot if you rub it over and over you will make her come more quickly.

'I got it.' He said and it is clearly driving Gail into an oncoming orgasm. He looked at me with such a huge satisfied smile on his face.

'Very good now you may take her.' And he did, he held her legs as he rams into her. As he pours out inside Gail. I untie her and got Taylor tied up and put the mask and music on Taylor and let Gail work Taylor over. Taylor is tied to my play room ceiling, with spread legs.

'Now Gail how was your oral experience for you?'

'Intense Milady. I have never had so many orgasm on top of each other like that. I was about to come again when Taylor pushed inside me. And it was a first for me being eaten out like that it was incredible.'

'Good now time to return the favour Mrs Jones. I would like you to kiss Taylor while you rub him with your hands then slowly work your way down his body till you kneel in front of him. Always remember the most sensitive part of a man's body is his stomach so you can nibble or play with his stomach a while before you kneel in front of him.'

'Yes, Milady.' She started on following my instructions. I got myself a glass of water to drink. Damn it I'm so thirsty. I looked over to Gail where she is slowly working her way down Taylor's body and he is already breathing so hard. I empty my water and stepped closer to Gail and Taylor again. Now that Gail is on her knees in front of Taylor I gave her the rest of her instructions.

'Now Gail have you ever sucked off a man before?'

'Yes Milady by only once and it was a few years ago.'

'Okay let's say you haven't then. Now I want you to take Taylor's erection in your hand and start licking it like a dripping ice cream, once he is nice and covered, you'll shield your teeth with your lips as you will start sucking him off. Are we clear?'

'Yes Milady we are clear.' Started to follow my instructions and it is making Taylor frantic.

'Good now keep on sucking him off till he comes. Believe me it doesn't taste bad.' Gail kept going and Taylor came in her mouth. Once he was done I wrap both of them in a blanket and let them hold each other, while I rubbed their backs.

'How do you two feel tonight?' I asked.

'I have never been through so many states of mind in a single night. I have never been sucked off before and Gail has never been eaten out before tonight we both learned so much.'

'Wait a minute. You two never experimented before this session?'

'No, I was always too afraid to such Taylor off before because of many health reasons and now that I've finally done it the right way I really want to do that again.' Gail smirked at Taylor and Taylor grinned at her.

'I've always had this fantasy of eating Gail out and now that I have I want to do it over and over again.' Taylor finally aired his desire.

'Well we have a saying in the BDSM community, it's like this "we aim to please".'

'To true.' Gail smiled at me.

'Now that you both learned new skills tonight you can go and practice at home on each other.'

'We will. Thanks for teaching us tonight Milady.'

'You're both very welcome.' We finally part ways and I moved on to my last two clients and after that Christian and I drove to Escala where we ate reheated dinner.

'So how did it go with Taylor and Gail tonight?'

'Oh very well we might hear some newly taught techniques 'noises' coming from here tonight.' I point to Gail and Taylor's rooms. I smiled as I finished my food.

'Goodness should we get noise cancelling headphones then?' Christian joked.

'I doubt it Mr Grey, besides I'm just too tired to be awake for any listening tonight.'

'Come then future-Mrs Grey let's get you into bed then.' He took my hand and pulled me behind him as we walked to the bathroom to take a nice welcoming hot shower and then climb into bed were Christian held my back to his chest as we fell asleep.

**~~~OoO~~~**

Everything is rushed today. Ray got out of hospital yesterday all healed up, and staying for the weekend with Christian and me at Escala. Christian is at his parent's place already and Sawyer and Ryan are helping me to get all my things into the car with Ray and my mother Carla. Bob is driving behind us.

'Where are we going?' Daddy finally asked me.

'You haven't told him yet?' My mother looked at me all surprised.

'No mama I haven't I wanted it to be daddies surprise.'

'What surprise Annie?' Daddy smiled.

'Daddy with you being on tour it threw a bit of a mix up in our plans but it all worked out. I want to keep this a surprise for you as we drive to the Grey's home. Today is my and Christian's wedding day and I want it to be your surprise as you come back from your tour.'

'Oh, Annie it is the greatest surprise. Thank you for waiting for me to get better.'

'You're welcome daddy.' The rest of our drive to the Grey's were so chatty and lively it was wonderful. At the Grey's we all got ready and I got my hair up and got into my dress. Kate zipped me in and once I was dressed and make-upped, we are all driving out to the chapel where all our close friends and family were. The music started and daddy and I started to walk down the ails towards Christian who was smiling so brightly at me. We reached the end and daddy gave me away with tears in his eyes. I think he and mama are crying just as hard behind us. The Reverent started the ceremony and then when we came to our vows.

Christian's vows to me; 'Anastasia Rose Steele, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow.' Here he had me in tears and Kate had to give me a tissue, which Christian took from me and dried my tears for me. I heard the whole rooms hearts melt in a sweet awe.

My vows to Christian; 'Christian Trevelyan-Grey, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way that you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams.

I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever.' Great now I have Christian in tears. Now I dry his tears. We turn back to the Reverent and he concluded the ceremony.

'With the power invested in me, you may now seal your union with a kiss.' The Reverent spoke proudly. All our friends and family cheered as Christian took me in his arms and kissed me. He finally placed me on my feet again and we steered our guests to drive behind each other all the way back to the Grey's home while we're taking some photo's in the chapels pretty garden. We have lovely family photos. After about a half an hour of photo's we drove to the reception tent at the Grey's.

'Now that you are official mine Mrs Grey how do you feel?' Christian asked as we drove to his folk's place.

'I was so nerves this morning I thought I was going to faint. But I kept focus so that I can tell Ray what is going to happen today. But now that everything is done, I am over the moon happy that I'm finally yours Mr Grey and only yours.'

'That is very good news. I like the idea that we are now legally bound together, Mrs Grey.'

'I love that fact as well, sexy. You look so handsome in your tux.'

'You took my breath away when I first saw you today, baby. You look stunning.'

'Thank you master Grey. It's all only for you.' I smiled at him and he leaned in and gave me a kiss. We finally arrived and our photographer is back at our side as we took another ton of photo's. We finally joined our guests. Christian pulled me onto the dance floor and we sway away. We later took in our seats and Elliot our master of ceremonies started our evening. Our first course for the evening got served and we all ate. Then after our main course arrived all the speeches started and Elliot told everyone of our childhood relationship and how Christian drooled all over himself when he saw me.

Christian just smiled and shook his head as he looked from Elliot to me. I just smiled at him. Up next was Christian with his thank you, speech. Elliot and Kate's brother Ethan gave Christian a hard time. I know he can handle himself and yet tonight he really looks so nerves. He can barely get his first paragraph out. Yet he made a million speeches before, my graduation for one. So what I did is I got up and walked over to where Christian was and just took his arm. He looked at me as he took another deep breath then continued. He finally got through his speech.

'Mrs Grey thank you for your support back there.' He whispered in my ear as we took in our seats again.

'We're a team now Mr Grey and team members support each other.'

'I love you Mrs Grey.'

'Not as much as I love you Mr Grey.' I kissed his nose.

'Come now we don't have much time our flight leaves in two hours.' We called the photographer and we cut the cake and as tradition we fed each other cake and more champagne. Then we said our final goodbyes to our family as Taylor and Sawyer drove us out to Christian's private jet. Christian carried me over the threshold of the jet and straight to the jet bedroom.

'You know Mr Grey you are such a romantic at heart and I love you for that.'

'I am?' He asked me letting my feet touch the floor of the jet.

'Yes master.'

'Now that we are on the plane destined for our honeymoon, Mrs Grey. Why don't we just try and rest as much as we could, between everything we'll do on our trip.'

'Deal, I can't even remember the last time I even went on a holiday.'

'Good then this will be it. I'm not just saying it, the rest of the year is going to be hectic with the night club that's being build and lots of business streaming in to Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. We'll need to rest well on this trip.'

'Very well Master Grey. You've got a really good point.' We took in our seat once we changed our wedding attire for more comfortable sweats. Fifteen minutes later we were in the air and once we stabilised out Christian and I took off to our room to consummate our union. He lay me down on our bed and came and hover over me as we are both very naked and he bend down and kissed me.

There are lots of things running through my head as we kissed. (Luckily yesterday I saw Dr Greene again at my office since I couldn't get away from work so she gave me my shot as it now overlap I am cover for the next month.) I finally gave into our kiss and started to enjoy it. Christian is taking things extra slow tonight and in so really making every sight, sound and smell work for us tonight.

'Master Grey you've been spending too much time with Rupert lately.' I breathed. He just softly chuckled as he continued. Thirty minutes later after what felt like my hundredth orgasm my husband finally entered me and boy is my husband moving.

'Come on baby let go.' He spoke through his laboured breath.

'Almost… almost…' I uttered as I held on a little more and once neither of us could hold on anymore we both came and called each other's names.

'Even in a vanilla situation your there Ana. Although I have to say that I only ever had vanilla moments with you Mrs Grey and I there is just something about vanilla I like.'

'Is it the intimacy it gives each other?'

'Yes it is.' He agrees.

'I like that fact as well. Shell we try and experiment in the field of vanilla on our honeymoon, then Mr Grey.'

'Yes I highly concur on that option Mrs Grey.'

'Good. This was amazing.' I complimented.

'The feeling is mutual Mrs Grey.' He smiled at me and with that I smiled at him as we drift off. I woke up as I try to hold on for dear life with Christian just holding me as we clearly took off again from somewhere.

'It's okay love we are just taking off from Dubai. Hold on it can sometimes get a little bumpy over the desert.' Christian said as I held on to my husband as we rocket over Dubai. About ten to fifteen minutes later we finally stabilize out and the upward motion is finally over. 'Good morning Mrs Grey, how are you doing on this fine morning?'

'I'm great thank you for asking sexy. Now on to business…' I said and then sat astride him as I just looked into these gray eyes I fell in love with nine wonderful years ago. I bend down and kissed him and he kissed me back and his clearly getting hard underneath me. Feeling him getting turned on set me off as well and so I slide over him and we both moaned as we still kissed and I started to move my hips.

I later sat up and bounced hard up and down making me climax a few times. Christian's hands were on my hips as I work us both over and I took his hands and lay it on my breasts. He squeezed them and it felt so wonderful having ones husband feel you up like this. A few minutes longer and Christian had enough and he lay me down facing him as he now let me have it so good. It feels so fantastic, it just keeps getting better and better.

'Oh Christian… more please… more…' I breathed as he kept up the speed he is using on me. He kept it all up and then finally we both burst as we towards a big finish. After that we both took turns showering and got dressed and ready for the day. I got my laptop out and worked through my e-mails. There were a couple of new submissions and I only had a chance to work through one as I enjoy my tea. Christian was also working and was on the in flight phone.

Afterward I was done with my one summery and report of the submission I red, then e-mailed everything to Hanna. I later on called Sue to find out how the construction is coming and she just said the construction workers are all at the site as we speak because she is looking at all of them, as they work to meet their deadline. She also said she will keep me updated with photo's and videos of their progress. Our pilot Stephen come on over the speakers and told us we are approaching our destination. Christian clearly had a hand in this so I still won't know where we are heading. We buckled in. Christian came and sat next to me holding my hand, as I cling to his arm. He knows how much I hate take offs and landings.

'You okay, Mrs Grey?' He asked cupping my cheek.

'I will be once we are safely on the ground.' I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead.

'Everything will be okay, I promise. Stephen has never let me down in the past five years he is in my employment.'

'Oh that is a relieve. Love you know how I feel about take offs and landings.' I reminded him.

'Yes I remember angel, are you okay love?' He asked me again as I cling to his arm.

'Yes, always with you by my side Mr Grey.' I added and he kissed my hair as I lay my head on his shoulder. We touched down and I can finally breath again.

'Everything is okay now princess and welcome to London.'

'London?'

'Yes, I wanted to bring you so you can be with all your beloved authors.'

'What? This is amazing. Thank you so much.' I kissed him. Our luggage were, being transferred to our waiting car. Taylor and Sawyer gave our passports to the airport controller and they stamped our passports and now we are legally in the United Kingdom. We all got into our car and we drove off to our hotel. We booked into the honeymoon suite and it said on the clock on the night stand it was only eleven AM, so the day is still quite young. After we got settled in Christian with our trusted security we took to the streets. Christian took me all over to all the places he visited like 'Harrods' and the 'old War Museum', then there were Big Ben, the Tower of London and this is just the first two days.

On day three Christian booked us on an all authors tour around London, we visited Jane Austin's home, Shakespeare's theater, Thomas Hardy home and we even visited 221B Baker Street the home of Sherlock Holmes. It was fantastic. On day four we took the tube to Wales and we tour Wales for a day. Day five and six we took the train to Ireland and Scotland. In Scotland we rented a car and we drove through Edinburgh central business district to get to the Scottish Highlands and we came to Stonehenge and it was abuzz with visitors from all over the world.

On our last day in the United Kingdom we visited Buckingham Palace and after our tour in the palace we drove back to our hotel and we pack to proceed to the next stretch of our honeymoon. We flew to Paris next and it was even amazing from the air. We land in Paris and after the French stamped our passports we drove off to our hotel were we only be staying for two nights. Everything is so pretty and to think only the previous year there were these horrible attacks here. In that state of mind, it kind of gave me a creepy feeling like someone walking over your grave kind of feeling.

We visited the Eiffel Tower and we even ate at one of the restaurants there. After almost waiting in line half a day to go up in the Tower we took to the streets, we visited the Anne Frank Museum and then ate a lovely French dinner at one of the hundreds of cafés they have here in Paris. On our second day here in Paris we had a castle tour and it was all so breath taking all the intrigued finishing's. By day three we drove out to the ocean side of Paris and we had to take a boat out to the 'Fair Lady' sail yacht. Here we spend our next three days and Christian and I just spend some alone time on the yacht.

'So Mrs Grey are you enjoying your European experience?' Christian asked me one morning.

'Yes very much Mr Grey, I love everything you showed me so far. But what I love most of all is that I get to spend all this great time with you.'

'You do?'

'Yes very much Mr Grey.' I said and since we are both still butt naked from our sweet loving from last night I rolled over and sat astride him. He smiled up at me.

'Well I am glad you are enjoying it. But I think we should get some proper rest don't you think?'

'Yes Master Grey we should, we have been quite busy since we landed in London. Can't we stay the rest of our trip here on the Fair Lady?'

'Yes, we're not going anywhere soon I book the Fair Lady till the end of our honeymoon.' Christian declared.

'Oh, wonderful.' I lay down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He kissed the top of my head and then held me to him as he rolled us over and lay me back down on my pillow.

'Now Milady since you've been such a good girl lately I am going to have a little fun with you if I may?'

'Of course master Grey, as you wish.' He got off me and pulled out cloth covered handcuffs from his closet and cuffed my hands behind my back and then turned me on my front with my ass in the air.

'Now Mrs Grey we are going to prepare you beautiful behind today so I can have all of you for myself.' And so he started with the smallest butt plug you can find and Christian was clearly enjoying himself with me by noon we finally got to the medium size butt plug and I have already came for the twentieth time already. Then after he worked me up to the biggest butt plug you could find, but to crown everything this large butt plug was also doubling as a vibrator and it was fabulous. After Christian made me came with the butt plug he took possession of my butt and boy was it over the moon brilliant.

'Oh, Ana you're still so tight it feels fantastic. He later lay me down on my side with my back to his chest as we continue to enjoy our love making. After Christian came, he whipped himself clean and took me as I lay now on my back still handcuffed as he pushed into my depths.

'Oh, Christian…' I breathed. He held my two legs together and to his chest as he kept on working his magical hips. He later kissed my freshly waxed legs. I waxed them last night. He later opens my legs just a little as he draped them over his shoulders as he came down and I could finally kiss him after only staring at him all morning. We both build and build and finally we couldn't hold on any longer and I burst around him first and in turn set Christian off as we called each other's names. Christian finally unlock the cuffs from my wrists. It left marks on my wrists and I could see it upset Christian that he left marks on me like this. We just lay in bed.

'Hey, please don't feel bad over something so small, I beg of you.'

'Ana please I'm the cause of this.' He held up my arms to show me.

'Please Christian I do not blame you for this. Beside what is our lifestyle worth if you don't at least have a little battle scars to prove for it.'

'Yes Anastasia there are scars and then there are marks like this.'

'That is enough!' I spoke and got out of bed and stormed off to the bathroom and took a shower. I got back to our room and Christian was gone. I got dressed in a bikini and over my bikini I pulled on a tank top and some shorts as I head up to the deck. Christian was standing looking out over the ocean.

My special man, how can you not love him to pieces. I looked at my wrists again and the marks are still there. Maybe I shouldn't have moved my arms that much then we wouldn't be in this argument right now. I just shook it off and walked over to where Christian were standing. I wrapped my arms around him laying my cheek on his muscular back. He held my arms around his waist and then later on kissed the back of my one hand. He pulled me around him and held me in his arms as the wind blew our hair back.

'Sorry Mrs Grey I didn't mean to fight with you. What would you like to do today?'

'It's all forgiven Mr Grey. I would like to stay here today with you if that is okay.'

'Of course it is. Maybe we can catch some sun today.'

'That would also be nice, but let's get some lunch first I am kind of hungry.' I smiled up at him, he nods his head and we head below deck as there were already made meals for us and we sat and ate our lunch. After lunch we cleaned up and just sat down on deck talking.

'So Mrs Grey you said we should keep the talk of kids for this trip. Have you thought about it since we last spoke?'

'Yes, I have Mr Grey. How do you feel about this subject?'

'To be honest the subject of kids freaks me out because what kind of father will I make, with all my issues.' We lay down on deck of the Fair Lady as we continue to talk about our future.

'Christian I honestly don't understand this statement since you only had the best father role model in Carrick. And beside you have such a lovely heart and you set very clear boundaries. Our future kids would want for nothing.'

'You really think so? That I would make a great father?' He asked a bit skeptic.

'Yes of course I do, why wouldn't you. The only thing we can do when we have kids one day is try our best. Do you think you can do that Mr Grey?' I asked cupping his one cheek.

'For you Mrs Grey I can surely try. Now how many kids do you want one day?' He added.

'Being an only child all my life Mr Grey was really lonely; I would like to have a big family one day.'

'Very well we can work on that.' He took my hand in his.

'I also like to add love that I would like to spend a few years alone with you first before we start our family, if that is okay.'

'As you wish Milady Grey.' He smiled at me and gave me a kiss as he climbs over me and pin both my hands over my head and kissed me. His other free hand worked their way into my pants as he pulled my panties aside as his two magic fingers slide into me.

'Oh, Mrs Grey you are always so ready how can a husband resist ones wife like this.'

'By simply taking her Mr Grey.' I challenged him with a smirk.

'But not for the whole world to witness.' He stood up and licked his fingers off as he helped me to my feet and once I was on my feet he threw me over his shoulder and slapped my behind on each butt cheek as he carried me down below to our room. We closed the cabin door and he let me down on my feet again. We were out of our swimwear in a blink of an eye and was pressed up against the cabin wall as Christian staked his claim on me and we connected. It took my breath away as Christian now played between my depths and my butt.

Later on Christian lay me down on our bed as I turned to face away from him as I sat on him again and started to move my hips up and down. Later on I kneel forward and hover over him, he has free reign on all my intimate parts near his face and he rubbed over my ass. We brought toys with us on our honeymoon so here Christian covered a large silver vibrator with a condom and slowly worked it's way into my behind as he started to move the vibrator in and out of my depth over and over again. I kept up my speed with my hips as he kept up the play in my butt. I couldn't hold on anymore and I came loudly. He lay me down on my pillow and we both had more delicious fun.

**~~~OoO~~~**

After our afternoon nap we both ate something light for dinner and got down to work for the rest of the evening. I called Sue and she gave me an update on everything back home. The night club's construction is coming along nicely and both Play Houses are doing extremely well since some NC-17 movie came out and now everyone wants to try out the BDSM lifestyle. Well thanks to that movie we are doing fantastic business wise. I got to my SIP work and I have a few manuscripts to work through since I haven't really work much till today and after I send Hanna my third summery and report to be filed away I started on my forth newly submitted manuscript.

We sat on deck in the late afternoon sun light, when I finished up the last of my work as I send it off to Hanna. I store my laptop away and with the setting sun it painted the most beautiful heavenly painting. I got Christian to safe his work and dragged him with me to the back of the yacht as I got out of my tank top and shorts and jumped into the ocean. It was nice and warm. Christian joined me and we swam around a little we enjoyed the setting sun as it disappears behind the horizon.

'What if we take the yacht out to Bora-Bora and spend a few days there Mrs Grey?'

'Now there is a delicious idea Mr Grey. When will we set sail?'

'As soon as Marc can get the go head from the Harbour Master.' I smiled at him as I wrapped myself around him and gave him a kiss.

'I love you Mrs Grey.'

'And I love you more and more with each passing day Mr Grey. Will we have fights? Definitely but we will work through everything.'

'Yes, Mrs Grey we will.' He kissed me. We finally swam back to the yacht and Marc got the go ahead so we can sail around to the islands of France. We took a well-deserved shower each and gone to bed while we slowly sailed to Bora-Bora. By first light the next morning we were at Bora-Bora and it was picture perfect. We got ready for the day and head out on deck. Christian took the wheel and he steered us in as Marc got the Bora-Bora flag hoisted at the back of the yacht along with the French flag. Christian pulled me from where I rested my hands on his shoulders so I stood between his legs and he showed me how to steer the yacht.

I had to keep her steady while he'll help Marc to get the smaller sail out and the bigger sail tucked safely away. This is all so beautiful how can any picture bring any justice to all of this. Taylor and Sawyer both came about and helped Christian and Marc. We finally dropped anchor and Marc and Christian took the smaller boat to meet the harbour master and he stamped our passports. I took a ton of picture with the camera I got Christian for his wedding gift. I got the camera plugged in to my laptop and downloaded all the photo's we took and cleared the memory card of the camera and started taking pictures of the Island and the fish you can see swimming below us that is how clear the waters are here and then I spotted Christian and Marc heading back and I took pictures of him.

I finally put the camera away again and started going through the photos that was on the camera. There are a zillion photos of me on here. When did he even took these picture of me? Maybe it is my turn to put him down on film more since it is only fair. I smiled at his photos and our wonderful time together. I really don't want this to end. Christian and Marc finally board our yacht again and I got down to work again for a while. I saved my work and divert my attention to my husband that was on his phone answering his e-mails.

'By the looks of it Mrs Grey you are up to no good.' He spoke glancing over at me.

'As long if it's with you Mr Grey then yes I don't mind.' I smiled at him as I bite the corner of my bottom lip. I was only in my bikini and shorts. I let my shorts slide to the floor and then walked over to the starboard side of the yacht and looked down.

'No Mrs Grey you are not going to jump from here.' Christian got up and walked over to me.

'Why not Mr Grey? Let's live a little.' I smirked at him. 'Besides there is nothing down here.'

'I don't want you hurt Mrs Grey that's all. Come let's rather jump of the back where we are closer to the water.'

'Oh come on Mr Grey. What stories are we going to tell our kids one day when we play it safe all the time.' He is clearly over working everything in his head and I step up on the side of the yacht and looked down at Christian as I step off and dropped safely into the warmer ocean waters. He lean over the side to see if I'm okay and I waved at him. He cleared his board shorts pockets from any form of electronics and jumped in after me. He chased me around a little in the water, till a school of dolphins surround us. There was one that swam up right towards me and looked at me. I held out my hand towards him and he touched his beck to the palm of my hand. I slowly moved closer towards him and kiss the tip of his beck and he clicked at me then swam off.

'That was amazing…' Christian swam closer to me.

'Yes, that was the third best things that ever happened to me lately.' I said looking at him with a smirk on my face.

'Oh, what were the first two?' Christian asked as he swam closer to me.

'For once meeting up with you again and secondly marrying you Mr Grey.' His face lit up more at my words.

'Really?'

'Absolutely, Mr Grey. What are the odds of us meeting each other twice after nine years?'

'A billion to one or just the fact that we really belong together.' He added.

'Other people will call it fate.' I swam over to him and he took me in his arms and kissed me. We swim around for a while longer till I got snorkel gear on the yacht and we both snorkel and we looked at the most amazing fish I have ever seen. We finally got back on the yacht and took turns showering so we can be less salty sticky. I lay down on our bed when I was done in the shower and dressed again. Christian were in the shower and in the time he was in the shower, I fell asleep. Why is it that swimming can tire you out so much, I dreamed about dolphins and pretty coloured fish's.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Sixteen**

Our honeymoon were extended by only a week. Christian and I both learned how to scuba dive in Bora-Bora everything were really pretty. Then we sailed all the way back to French waters and we flew back. Yes, we both rested a lot and we also had wonderful adventures together. Christian and I have been talking about our financial future and in so he wants our finances joined. I don't argue with him over that since he is head of our house now after all.

On the jet phone Taylor got a call and he looked sharply from the carpet in the main cabin to Christian and Christian looked at me. Oh, no. I don't have a great feeling about this. Christian kissed my hands and walked over to Taylor and Sawyer joined them now as well. I looked out my window over the clouds at the setting sun. I got my laptop out and started working and I have a few new manuscripts to work through. I was about half way through my first of four new manuscripts when Christian re-joined me.

'What's going on Mr Grey?'

'Okay, I'm only telling you this because we decided to be brutally honest and open with each other.'

'Christian you are scaring me. What is going on?'

'Someone posted bail for Jack.' He finally lay it out for me.

'What?' I felt like hyperventilate.

'Welch is working on finding out who posted the bail for Jack but in the meantime our security will be tight until we catch Jack again.'

'Oh, okay…'

'Hey, we will catch him.' He cupped my face and looked directly into my eyes. My e-mail pinged. I opened it and it made my heart stop altogether.

'Well you better do it fast Mr Grey, look…' I showed Christian the e-mail that just arrived.

'Turn off your wi-fi quickly.' I did what I was told.

The e-mail reads:

'Die! Die! Die!

You stole him from me, and for that you will die Anastasia Steele.

Mark my words you will die by my hands.

Count your days with your husband because you will not have long.

See you real soon, gold digging whore.'

I was in tears how can someone just randomly make death threats like this. Christian was instantly pissed off. He held me to him as I cried. I later turned in and Christian showed the e-mail to our security. I just lay in our dark room, silently crying. Why would anyone want to even kill me? Have I done something wrong? I worked back over the past eight months and really nothing comes to mind at all. An hour or two past and Christian came to look in on me.

'Ana, baby?' He called to me.

'Yes.'

'Are you alright my sweet girl?'

'No, have I done something wrong to offend someone this badly?' I asked sitting up.

'No sweet girl you have not, you don't have a mean bone in your stunning body Mrs Grey. This e-mail sounds more like you are targeted because of me.' Christian aired.

'What are you thinking baby?' I asked wrapping my arms around my legs.

'I have my suspicions; I think it could be Elena. I could be wrong. Welch is on the line with Taylor now and our guys will trace the IP address from the sender. We will catch these intruders. I promise you love.' He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I lay my head on his shoulder and we descended to Sea-Tec.

'I can't believe our honeymoon is over.'

'Yes time does fly these days. There is also a possibility Mrs Grey that I might have to fly out with Ros to Darfur to make sure the air drop is going over smoothly and after that we have to fly out to Taiwan for two weeks to look at their shipyard they want to sell.'

'Why Taiwan?' I asked curiously.

'The unites we assemble is cheaper in Taiwan then shipping everything here. So if we have a good functioning ship yard there we can save and make a bit extra profit.'

'Oh, that's good.'

'I would really like to take you with me Mrs Grey. I want to show you the world.' He cupped my face again as he looked into my blue eyes.

'I would really like that but I don't know if Roach will let me go this long again. We already pushed our luck with me being gone a month now.'

'Oh I can talk to him.'

'Please Christian I don't want to trouble you while you're on a business trip or having poor Roach have a meltdown when I'm gone for another two to three weeks.'

'What if we make it a business trip for you to. While we're in Asia, why not use the opportunity to go look at those huge printing machines and we can have a look at the building next to SIP to buy and have the printing house right next door. Then you guys still have your own printing house and this way it may even cost cheaper then to take over an existing print house.'

'That can actually work love, but what about the night club?'

'We won't be leaving for the next two to three month's princess by then everything should be up and running right.' He hugged me tighter to his side.

'Okay we'll see, when the times comes.' I smiled at him. He leans in and gave me a kiss. Our jet finally touched down and we're officially back in Seattle. We got all our things in our waiting cars and drove home. While we were away on our honeymoon, our real estate agent got my old apartment sold and the transaction is now done. I have a ton of money back in my pocket, that I can use to doll up my night club with.

I don't want to ask Christian for money for my night club. So I'll use the cash from the sale of my apartment. I have such plans. We are all in route to Escala. Gosh I am so tired, why is traveling always to tiring. Christian got out when we came to a complete stop in the parking garage of Escala. He helped me out of the car and with our personal belongings we carried it ourselves as we head towards the elevator. Taylor pressed the call button and we waited.

'Thank you for going with us Taylor, you probably miss Gail like crazy.'

'It is my pleasure Mrs Grey.'

'Taylor please it's Ana.'

'Very Well Ana then, yes I missed her very much.' He smiled at me. Christian just held me to his side as we climb into the elevator as it arrived. Taylor pressed in the code for the penthouse and we all head up. The elevator arrived and the whole place is upside down, the Madonna and child in the foyer lay on the floor, the vase on the foyer table is in pieces along with the double glass doors. Shot's were fired and the sound of struggle coming from the great room. Sawyer and Taylor pressed us back into the elevator and Christian pressed me in the corner behind him. With their guns drawn they rushed into the penthouse. More shots were fired.

'Love I'm not keeping you here, you've been through enough. I'm getting you out of here.'

'Wait, we're not leaving them. Where is Gail?'

'You want to go towards the flying bullets?' He asked me. 'No Ana you are not going out there.' I pulled my whip from my bag and untangle it as I step out of the elevator. I got to the shattered double doors and lean with my back against the wall. I saw feet peeking out from behind the kitchen counter and it looks very much like Gail. I peeked around the corner from where Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Prescott are fighting with an unknown masked man with a rather large gun in his hand and his back were towards me. Christian was frantic behind me.

I stepped out of my shoes so that I don't make much noise. There are pieces of glass everywhere and it's cutting the soles of my feet but I couldn't make any sound as I hide behind a couch, now. I told Christian to stay behind a solid wall in case the shooter shoots again. I sneak up till I were a good few feet from him and got to my feet silently while Taylor and the guys they're keeping him busy. I took in my stance and I crack my whip all over the length of this persons back. Prescott finally found a gap and knock the gun from the intruder's hand. I told them to step back. They did, Taylor and Sawyer were the only ones that ever really saw me very angry. I crack my whip over his behind.

'What is your business here?!' I yelled above the man's cries.

'To kidnap Christian Grey's fiancé…' The man breathed hard.

'Who send you?' I asked as I gave him another whipping.

'My employer is anonymous.' That was all I could stomach and I knocked the man out cold with one punch. I turned around and Ryan and Prescott took over as Taylor finally saw Gail. The intruder knocked her out pretty good.

'How did this guy got in here?' Christian yelled as he stormed into the room towards me.

'We just made our rounds, and when we caught a glimpses of him on the fire escape and it was too late sir. Ryan had a solid plan until it back fired and the shooting started just as all you fine folks arrived.' Prescott explained. I rushed to Gail where Taylor lay her down on her bed. I got an ice pack from the freezer and held it over her huge bruised cheek. Ryan and Prescott haven't even seen Gail knocked out.

'Gail honey open your eyes.' Taylor cooed her awake. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked at Taylor with a lovely smile. She'll be alright.

Christian pulled me away so he can attend to my injuries.

'Mrs Grey this is officially our first married couple fight. You will never ever do a thing like this ever again! Are we clear!' He yelled at me as his face got a bit red.

'I'm sorry Mr Grey. I saw a situation and I rectified it.'

'What if he turned around and shot you, Ana? Don't have any regards for your own life and the people that extremely love you, baby.' He stepped closer to me and took my face in both his hands as I sat on the breakfast bar stool, my feet are really starting to hurt and there are bloody foot prints everywhere.

'I'm really sorry.' I felt the tears sting my eyes as my tears started to build. 'I'm really-really sorry, Christian.'

'It's all alright now angel girl.' He kissed my forehead and finally looked at my feet. 'Oh my god, look at your feet.'

'It was for the greater good.' I spoke through my sobs. He lifts my leg and looked at my one foot then the other one.

'Oh no, Ana baby this looks bad, we need to get you to the hospital.'

'Great this is the needle prick of our happy bubble. Hold on I just want to go strangle that asshole real quickly.' I wanted to get up and knock that ass to a pulp.

'Hey, you're not going anywhere with these feet and look there are blood everywhere.' Christian pointed out on my trail of bloody foot prints.

'I'm sorry I got the floor all dirty.' I wanted to start crying out of frustrations now.

'Okay that's enough, we're going NOW.' He picked me up and we head to the elevator and took the car we came home with. We drove to the hospital and they had a look at my feet and they gave me something to put me under while Christian could be by my side. They immediately started with my feet and for the next three weeks I have to use a wheelchair to get around in so that I don't have to walk on my feet.

Oh, great. We got back home and I was just so tired but the nightmare were not over, the police are here and they wanted to take my statement as they took the intruder away. I gave them my statement ever second of it and then they were all gone and we all can finally clean up and go to bed. We are all already three hours into the new day. It's Saturday and Christian and I finally gone to bed after a well deserved shower. I took my medication and was out like a light.

A bright day woke me and it was already ten-thirty in the morning. Christian was working on his laptop in bed. I sat up greeted my husband and pulled out my own laptop.

'Roach e-mailed me yesterday.' Christian utter as he typed frantically.

'Oh, what did he want?' I asked.

'He said and I quote; "Anastasia worked harder this past month and got four new authors to sign with us. Her work volume increased".'

'Really Roach said that about me?'

'Yes, he did baby. You can read the e-mail he send me.'

'That's okay Mr Grey I believe you.'

'I'm so proud of you baby.' He pulled me closer and gave a nice kiss.

'Thank you, but it really didn't feel like I worked that hard at all while we were on our honeymoon.'

'Well clearly you have been. So four new authors, huh?'

'Yes, their work is the most original I have read in a long time.'

'Well if it's that good then get me a copy please.' He smiled at me and gave me another kiss.

'Oh, before I forget Mr Grey, don't forget to ask Roach about our 'business trip' for our own printing machines we're going to have a look at and that the board have to approve this.'

'Yes, Mrs Grey I haven't forgotten about that and I have already send an e-mail off to Roach about that matter. We'll only find out on Monday about this decision.'

'Good. We have to go by the play house later to go see the progress of the construction later if it is okay.'

'Yes, I wanted to asked you if you will be up for it later.' He countered.

'Of course I will love.' Christian's phone rang and it's Grace. I got to my own work while Christian talked to his mother and then my mother called to find out if we are still fine and then right after mom's call ended Ray called. He is hard at work on the base in Vancouver. Later on we got ready for the day and got dressed so we can drive out to the play house.

We got to the new property and they are already busy with the first floor and even though it is Saturday our contractors are hard at work. They took us through the already build parts to show us and in so I can't really go there with my wheelchair and what Christian did, he called me on Skype video chat and took me through the building as he saw it. I was in my office in my play house as I watched them walk through the property. Everything and more I expected for this major step towards my one dream was now being visualized.

'What do you think princess?' Christian asked me as he turn his device so I can see his face again.

'It's all so great thanks for all your hard work so far on this project Mr White.' I smiled at him as I whip away my happy tears. Christian shook our contractors hand and walked over to the play house.

'Baby, are you okay? What's with all these tears?' He asked me as he pulled me out of my wheelchair and into his lap when he got back into my office.

'These are happy tears Mr Grey, I never thought I could build my dream like this and it is better then I even imagined and thank you Mr Grey that I could do this.'

'You're welcome princess. So how does it all look here?' Christian asked as we both look over the financial books.

'Goodness business is booming.' Christian finally utter when we did the final calculations.

'It would surely look that way love.' We did the salaries for all my dom's here and in Portland.

'I would like to drive out to Portland soon to go check in on everything there. But that will have to be next weekend.'

'Good idea, maybe we can take Charlie Tango out there. I miss flying her and maybe we can stay over at the Heathman for a few nights then fly back here.'

'That would be great.' I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. His phone rang and I closed the door so he could take it. It's Grace again and she and Carrick would like us to join them for dinner as a welcome home get together. Christian looked at me and asked me if it's okay. I just smiled at him and nod my head in agreement. Sawyer drove all back to the penthouse. We later got ready for our dinner at the in-laws and Taylor and Sawyer drove us out there with extra security following us with Jack on the lose Christian is not taking any chances. We got there and Sawyer got my wheelchair out of the truck of the car and Christian pushed me in my wheelchair up to the front door.

'This will be interesting.' Christian mumbled to himself as he rang the doorbell. The front door open and Gretchen open the door for us and Christian with Sawyer picked my wheelchair up and put me down inside the house.

'Thank you Sawyer.' I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me.

'You're welcome Mrs Grey.' Christian pushed me further into the house and Carrick, Grace and Mia came to greet us. They gave us warm hugs and cheek kisses with the most confused look on their faces.

'What happened?' Grace asked us.

'Well mother, my wife wanted to be G.I. Jane and she attacked her kidnapper we had at the penthouse last night when we got back and because there were scattered glass everywhere she sliced open her feet rather badly hence the wheelchair.' Christian explained.

'You attacked a person who wanted to kidnap one of you two?' Carrick asked and his building anger is quite clear.

'Yes, daddy, you see after what happened to me with Steven all those years ago I always keep an emergency whip on me person to defend myself and so I lay a few stripes on him. He even knocked poor Gail out cold.'

'Why haven't you told us this- this morning Christian.' Grace asked looking from me to him.

'Because there were no cause for alarm.' He added, helping me from the wheelchair to the couch next to him.

'Speaking of alarm, Jack my former boss is out on bail and…' I trailed off as Christian continued for me.

'And we are bumping up all your security for a while till we can track him down. That means you as well Mia. I know you and Elliot are not very fond of the security I get you two but you two would just have to deal.' Christian spoke up.

The doorbell rang and Elliot and Kate stepped in. I wanted to run to Kate but she came to me since I can't walk around with the stitches on the bottom of my feet.

'What happened?' Kate asked me almost immediately when she saw me.

'Long story. It is only temporary though so it is nothing major promise.' I smiled at her. It looks like my reassurance worked for now and they all sat down. We talked about our honeymoon and all the adventures we had. It was clear Kate longed for an intimate time with Elliot. All though I know from my past experience with Elliot, is that he's a real ladies man yet sometimes ladies men can be a little thick and not get certain things like when we would like to spend more time with our men alone, and they want to hang out with their mates and watch football or baseball. I mean seriously do we have to spell everything out for some guys.

As for Christian being what we are he's learning how to read people to, and he just gave me a smirk when he picked up on Kate and Elliot's tension. Gretchen the Grey's housekeeper called us to the dinner table and we all set out to the dining room. Christian pushed my wheelchair to the dining room. I smiled up at him, he leans down and give me a kiss. Dinner were perfectly prepared and the conversation was just as delightful.

Then Christian lay out the urgency of all our security and what the next steps are and why I'm in the wheelchair. Kate were shocked by this news as she just looked at me. Christian spoke long and hard to Mia and Elliot with the help of Carrick in this matter. Now with everyone finally agreeing on their security. I looked at Mia. Her whole body language said she's annoyed by this turn of events.

'Mia…'

'Yes, Ana…' She smiled at me.

'I can see by your body language you are trying to think of ways of getting a strategy together to out maneuvering your security detail already. Please don't we are only doing this for your safety. We love you really much that is why we are doing this. So please bear with us it is only till we catch these evil people.' Her mouth drop to the table.

'How did you even know what I was thinking?' She asked.

'Well let's just say I developed an extra sense over the years to read people's body language to a fine art.' I confessed.

'Very well Ana, just because you asked me so nicely.' Mia continued.

'Thank you Mia.'

'Since when can you read people like this?' Kate finally asked.

'Since before we met my dear Kathrine but it is a sense you have to keep in training everyday.' I added.

'So what do you read from me then?' Kate asked.

'Well you are clearly frustrated with Elliot here, you two seriously need to talk things through in the privacy of your own home. You're current job application and interviews failed by the look in your eyes and your in need of some extra cash. Living with Ethan is also working on your nerves judging by your frown lines and your also in desperate need of an adventure.' By the tears in her eyes I would say I triggered all the right buttons.

'Elliot, you're an egotistical ass, your whole body screams it out. Your girlfriend is a true beauty in the rough that is seeking your undivided attention yet your years old settled ways sometimes get the better hand over you. If you don't give better attention to my best friend here you might lose your soul mate.' Elliot's eyes widen in surprise as I spoke very directly to him. 'You can be a very romantic man when you want to be, why not use that passion you show in your daily work toward your better half.' He turned to me.

'And me?' Mia asked me. Okay since the family asked for this. I lay it all out for them since they want to know so badly.

'Mia, energetic lovely spring fountain Mia. Always so full of live. Your passion for food and your family is very important to you. So embrace that sweet girl and we all have to except Mia for who she is, change is very hard for you sometimes and you have to guard your heart above all things Mia. Your better half will have to be like you to keep up or he will trail a few miles behind you.' I looked at her as I took her hand and squeeze it a little. I finally shut up and just looked around as they all stare wide eyes at me. I sat back in my wheelchair.

'And us Ana?' Grace asked me. I looked long and hard at Grace and Carrick.

'Mama, you love your work very much but your family is everything to you. You have difficult employees at work and you sometimes want to strangle them. You work extremely well under pressure. You love being a general surgeon but the ER is where you love to be. Your family time is very precious to you and you value every second of it with your kids and husband.'

'Papa, you're a workaholic and every case your take on is for the greater good. You don't take losing cases very well. Yet you rise above it and take one the next case to fight evil. Being a lawyer was your childhood dream ever since you saw your own father work on his case. Yet owning your own firm is your ultimate dream ever since you started on this career path. Then…' Oh dear I can't say this in front of everyone.

'Then what…? Ana?' Carrick prompted.

'I'll talk to you and mama privately later, about the rest.' Was all I said then looked at my hands in my lap.

'Very well.' He said as his voice broke a little. More silence fell around the dining room.

'Okay people come on now why all these long faces. Ana and Christian just got back from their lovely honeymoon, we should be celebrating not mope around about things that we already know of ourselves.' Mia spoke up and jumped up to grab the champagne.

'To Ana and Christian's continuing happiness into forever.' Mia cheered.

'Here! Here!' Everyone yelled happily. After that more casual conversations continued all over and I just sat quietly as I think over of the things I picked up on Carrick. He had a swift affair in his office but he got to uncomfortable about it and called it off. Later Carrick pushed my wheelchair to the den with Grace in tow we closed the door.

'Daddy I know this is none of my business that is why I haven't said anything in front of the others. You will have to tell mama about your affair.' Grace's head snapped up to Carrick and were instantly in silent tears. 'You picked up on that, sweet girl?' Carrick spoke and look a little defeated.

'Yes, that is an added sense on top of everything I can read.' I let them know. 'I am sorry daddy.'

'It's okay honey. It's better this way.' Carrick let me know. I wheeled myself out and the rest of us saw ourselves out while Grace and Carrick talk. On our drive home Christian asked me what I picked up on Carrick and I told him no need to keep secrets, not from one's husband. He wasn't even shocked by this news.

'I ruined everyone's evening, didn't I?' I asked as we were driven home.

'No, they wanted to know so you told all of them.' Christian turned to me and cupped my cheek. Taylor speed up as we started to swerve through traffic. 'What's going on Taylor?' Christian asked as he held me closer to his side.

'We are being followed Mr Grey.' Sawyer spoke up as he got on the phone with Ryan to open the basement parking lot door for us to just drive into. We raced from lane to lane as we raced towards the city.

'Are we going to die?' I ask starting to feel my eyes tear up.

'No, we are not. Taylor and Sawyer are both excellent at their jobs. We are safe in their hands.' Christian spoke looking into my eyes. We kept racing between the mild flowing traffic but the car that's chasing us just keeps up with us.

'Take the next exit Taylor we can cut him off?' I spoke up. We drove across two open lanes and waited till the last minute to shoot down the turn off. Our chasing car drove right pass us and we even have a green light at the traffic light Taylor almost drift around the right corner and raced off. We pass a shopping center parking garage and race in there and hide here for a few minutes. Sawyer let Ryan know to close the gate at Escala we are hiding in a parking garage.

Taylor jogged off to the opposite side of the floor we are parked on to see the main road below. Sure enough he saw the car drive past and down towards Escala. Once the car were out of sight, Taylor took off the number plates from the front and back of our car and lay them in the trunk. We drove on to Escala searching for the car that chased us. I was in shock and started shaking. Christian shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped me in his warm jacket.

'It's okay now Mrs Grey, everything is okay now.' He kissed the side of my head while he rubbed my back up and down. I just lay my head on his shoulder as he held me to him. We got to Escala and we raced into the basement garage. The basement garage door swiftly close behind us as we pull in on our parking space. Since I can't walk I'm being carried around like a rag doll. I was sat down in my wheelchair and we make it for the elevator. The elevator arrived and we all stepped in and head up.

Taylor punched in the penthouse code and we continue up going home. Christian lean down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him. We arrived home and I was wheeled straight to our room and to our bathroom. Christian got our bath water running and I just sat there and thought about everything that happened tonight. I just sat forward in my chair and now with my head in my hands I started to cry because of the stress. I'm not a teary person I would rather flog or cane a client then cry like this.

'What now?' Christian asked clearly very annoyed with me tonight.

'Why couldn't we just stayed in Europe, we were so happy there. The millisecond we're back all this shit happens.' I finally look up at him as he sat on his knees in front of me.

'We're back because in the end of all fairy tale baby, reality sets in for all the princesses and everyday life happen. You don't think the queen of England get death threats like we do. She has MI-5 to handle all her death threats, we only have each other and our highly paid security to do it for us. As long as we stay close to our security we will be in safe hands.' He sat up on his knees on the tiles of our bathroom floor.

I just nod my head then whip my tears from my cheeks with my hand. He got up and turn off the water for our bath. He threw Epson salt in out bath for my feet and stir our bath water. Meanwhile I got undressed and ready to take my bath with Christian. I got in and the healing salt sting my feet. I bit my bottom lip not to yell and I got in and started to wash really fast then when I wanted to get out, Christian got in. I were about to get out when Christian stopped me.

'Come now, I know your feet hurt love. Please just try and stay a bit longer in the water.' I sat back against his chest as he sponge water over me. It would have been nice if my feet weren't hurting so bad. Come on Ana what is a little pain. You let your husband flog you to kingdom come and whip you senseless what is a little pain. I lay back and my head rest on Christian's shoulder and I fell asleep.

'Ana princess?' He called to me later.

'Mmm…' I mumbled.

'Come on baby wake up so I can get you out of the tub.' Christian spoke up. I drowsily woke up then was helped out of the tub. I dried off and got dressed for bed then I was carried to bed and tucked in. 'Come on angel, open your eyes and drink your medicine for me please.' I took my medication and drank it with a bit of water. I lay back down and saw Christian make for the door.

'Please Mr Grey don't leave me tonight. I'm… I'm still scared after what happened tonight.' He closed the door switched off his light on his night stand and climb into bed with me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

'Sweet dreams, Mrs Grey. I love you so- so much. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here.'

'Love… you more, sexy… th… thank you for staying with… me…' I mumbled some more and I was gone as I feel Christian's chest rumble as he must have chuckled at me as I slur my sleepy words like an alcoholic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Seventeen**

Finally my sliced feet are all healed now and we are about few weeks away from the completion of our BDSM night club. In the end we gone about two stories below ground level that houses about four BDSM dungeons with viewing boxes that can seat about ten to sixteen people cinema style in each viewing box and above ground we have about another two floors.

One floor for normal street folk and normal BDSM community and the second floor are for the exclusive clientele we have here at Milady's. So in the mean time I got our web developers to add to our website and they are also designing our fifty- thousand flyers that's going out all over the city and a quarter of that flyers we are express courier over to the Portland Milady Pleasure Palace there. Christian and I were at the Portland play house last weekend and everything is running smoothly.

But in the meantime Hanna and I we're working our behinds off to get a few new authors lines up we want Roach and the team to approve of. I have about three almost four new authors in the pipe line. I've been back at work for three weeks already and already our work load has tripled, and strangely enough we have all our lined up work cleared by the end of week.

It's Thursday afternoon past one and I'm so hard at work that I almost jumped out of my skin when Dr Greene walked into my office to come give me my monthly shot. We got down to business. As always she asked me for a urine sample and stick a pregnancy test in it while she ready my shot. She always waits till the test give a reading before she gives me my shot.

'So did you and Mr Grey enjoyed your honeymoon Mrs Grey.'

'Please Dr Greene, it's Ana and yes it was wonderful, just wish we could have stayed in Europe longer.' I spoke up and the time was up on my pregnancy test. It clearly says not pregnant. I sigh silently in relieve. I've been taking the shot for a couple of years now and I've read of cases where you do end up with dud shots and people can get pregnant even with the shot. But we are at least safe for another month and she gave me my shot. I pay her cash for her effort to come all the way out to my office every month.

I got back to my work and got ready for my meeting with Roach. In our meeting we discuss a ton of things and I'm disappointed that they don't approve on one of my four authors but maybe it's for the best. Hanna and I have three new authors to work on and to get them published. Hanna and I will have to get to work on them first thing in the morning. Sawyer, Prescott and I we head out to the play house I have a very full evening scheduled first up was Taylor and Gail then Mr Higgins and then Mrs Higgins and after them a lovely gay couple that's also new to our lifestyle that I have to train.

I know everyone has they own taste for things and their own opinion and I have to say now in this point in time being their dom for the past two weeks is that I'm certainly not bating for the other team. My husband would be really happy about this statement. So we got to the play house and I started my sessions on my clientele. Taylor and Gail were getting more and more into their new lifestyle. I'm so proud of them to embrace this whole new sexual world in their stride. Next up was Mr Higgins.

'Evening Mr Higgins.' I smiled at him as I met him at the reception area.

'Milady, so nice to see you this evening.' He smiled at me.

'So Mr Higgins let's see what you in for this evening?' I walked around him in my leather skirt and leather corset set with fishnet stockings and my high heels. All black and red.

'I just love it how you can read a person Milady it's a trade I haven't seen in my entire life.'

'Let's see Mr Higgins you clearly had a tough day at the office and you're in for some serious relieve and maybe we can try to up your pain level a little tonight if you'd like Mr Higgins?' I smiled at him.

'That would be good. Mrs Higgins would like that, she's been trying to crack her whip on me for a week now Milady.'

'Very well then Mr Higgins we do aim to please here.' I smiled at the mid-fifties old man that took really great care of his body. A bit hairy for me but he is really extra blessed down south more then most of my gentle man clients. I showed him to a changing room and I got my play room set up as an office scene. I waited for my client to get ready and I was in my office when Christian called.

'Mr Grey, this is a really nice surprise. How was your day?' I asked as I answered my phone.

'Busy, I've had a million meetings. Where are you baby?' He asked me.

'I'm at the play house I have a string of clients, I have to service tonight.'

'Okay, please don't stay out to late, I want you safely back home.'

'I have Sawyer and Prescott with me Mr Grey. The moment I'm done here we'll be home promise.'

'I'll be waiting Mrs Grey. I love you.'

'I love you to baby. See you later.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I met up with Mr Higgins in our play room. I got him ready, I folded a tie around his neck and that was all he wore. He was perfectly naked. I got him tied up to my office desk and I got to flog his behind.

'Were you a bad boy at the office today Mr Higgins?' I asked him, knowing he has a thing for his assistant.

'Yes, Milady I was extremely bad.' He replied.

'Well then Mr Higgins you know what happens to bad boys, they get a spanking.'

'Yes Milady I was a very- very bad boy. Punish me as you see fit.' He gave me permission.

'What is our safewords Mr Higgins?'

'Yellow and Stop, Milady.'

'Very good, remember them.'

'Yes, Milady.' He spoke and was a little too excited. I started to spank him over and over about our fourth round of spankings I stood him up. He was clearly already so excited, his front tail were happily wagging.

'Oh, my goodness, what do we have here already?' I asked Mr Higgins as I used my cane to poke his erection. He just bit his lip as he stood there looking at the floor.

'Well now Mr Higgins we can sort this problem out quickly.' I got my flannel rope and started to tie up his ball sack and put his cock in a cage. Then for his nipples clamps and I pin his sides with clothing pins with a rope string through them, so I can yank on them later. I got Mr Higgins tied to my ceiling and started to work him over. I finally got to strap on my strap-on for Mr Higgins he likes it big and deep.

'Oh, please Milady…' He started to beg me to pound, his sexy behind.

'No Mr Higgins you were a bad boy today and bad boys don't always get what they want.'

'Yes Milady.' I tied his arms together then tied him spread eagle to my ceiling and I flogged him a bit before I started to work over his butt with lubricant. I have my black non-latex gloves on and smeared lubricant all over his ass. I finally let the cage around his erection drop to the floor and slowly slide my silicone dildo inside him and he moaned.

'Yes you bad boy let me hear you beg for more…' I finally let him have it. I reached over and grabbed his very harden erection and rubbed him good while I let him have it from behind. Ten minutes later he came all over the play room floor in the midst of his orgasm I pull his nipple clamps and clothing pins. He called out as his orgasm spiked. I finally let him down from my ceiling and wrapped him in a blanket.

'How was tonight's play for you Mr Higgins?' I asked him as I held him in my arms tightly.

'It was excellent Milady. Every time we have a session together it just gets better and better. I can't get enough of you Milady.' Mr Higgins let me know.

'I am pleased that you enjoy our sessions Mr Higgins, but why have you never had a session with Mrs Higgins?'

'We never really tried it before.' He spoke as we got off the floor.

'I do couples sessions all the time and in my opinion it's way better then couples therapy. This way both partners grow together, in the same direction.' I suggested.

'We can try it, I'm in for trying something fresh in our relationship for a while now.'

'Talk to Mrs Higgins and then you guys can let Becca know once you've decided to go ahead with it.'

'Thank you for suggesting it Milady.' He smiled at me as he got into his robe.

'You're welcome Mr Higgins. Have a wonderful evening.' I smiled and open the door for him.

'And to you as well Milady.' We parted ways and I got Mrs Higgins ready for her session. Mr Higgins were talking to the Misses about what I suggested and she clearly loves the idea. I was called closer and I got their answer almost instantly. I book them for tomorrow night for a couples session. I lead Mrs Higgins to another play room and we started our session.

She's a leggy bottle blond woman in her early forties and she's tanned but not that horrible over tanned woman you sometimes see in their midlife crisis. The Misses clearly is looking after herself. She kneel-ed by the door looking at the floor as I got everything ready. She love, being tied up completely and then let me use my large wand on her along with my double dildo machine. Once I had everything ready, I got Mrs Higgins off of the floor and tied her up good. I bend her over my bench first.

'Now Mrs Higgins have you been a good girl today?' I asked and I could see in her eyes earlier that she weren't.

'No Milady I wasn't.' She replied. (Well maybe if you stop banging the neighbours son things will get better.) I thought to myself. Yet it is not my place to tell my clients what to do with their lives.

'Well bad girls need to be spanked and flogged.'

'Yes as you wish Milady.' She replied and I made her count her ten spankings then I flogged her. Mr and Mrs Higgins aren't really into blood play so it gives me peace of mind as well. I gave her twelve flogging lashes. Once she was nice and pretty pink and red in places I untie her from the bench and started tying her up with my new pretty red rope so I can later hoist her to my ceiling.

While she was still laying on my play room floor all perfectly tied up so she can't move any part of her body, I got my non-latex gloves on, and with some lubricant on two of my fingers I started to play with her already wetness, I made her suck her dildo's and while she such her own toys I blind fold her. I finally insert my fingers inside her and she gasp as I move my fingers faster and faster. Her dildo she's busy sucking fell out of her mouth. As I made her squirt over and over, by the fifth time I placed her dildo back in her mouth.

'Suck Mrs Higgins, and no more noise.' I ordered her in my dom voice.

'Yes Milady.' She spoke and I made her squirt a few more times as I hook the loops of Mrs Higgins ropes to my ceiling hooks and hoist her a few feet off the ground. I let her keep sucking her own play house dildo while I lightly taser her nipples and she moaned, but she still sucked her toy. I tased her a few more times then got the dildo machine rigged for her. I smear lubricant all over her large anal dildo's as I insert it first then took the other one from her mouth and place it on the machine. I slowly insert her virginal dildo inside her and started the machine on slow.

'Oh, Milady please…' She started to beg me then she bit her bottom lip.

'No, Mrs Higgins bad girls don't always get their ways. I think because you are wining we will have to punish you.' I spoke and took out her vaginal dildo and insert a remote vibrating egg inside her then behind the small egg I reinsert her dildo and turn the egg on high. She yells out as she came and I removed both so we could continue. I used my harsh vibrating wand on her first then reinsert her machine dildo and we continued.

'What is the safewords Mrs Higgins?' I asked her.

'Green and black Milady.'

'Good remember them.' I started her machine a little faster now and she ever so often either come or squirt. I saw Mr Higgins's watching in the observation booth at his wife. I nod my head at him and he smiled at me as I worked his wife over. Since Mrs Higgins is blind folded it is perfectly fine for him to watch. I kept working her over and once the machine was on high, I got my taser again and tased her nipples again and then press my wand over clit as it vibrates on high she build and build and once she was winded up so tightly her orgasm spiked and she came with a large squirt. I looked over to Mr Higgins and he look ready to jump his wife through the observation glass. I carried on till she called out one of her safeword's, only then did we stopped. I got her clear of all the rope I tied her up with and wrapped her in a blanket as she lay on my lap on the couch. I looked over to Mr Higgins and he was gone.

'How was tonight's session for you Mrs Higgins?'

'It was heavenly Milady. Thank you for another great session.' She looked up at me with a smile on her face as she's out of breath.

'You are welcome Mrs Higgins.'

'Thank you for suggesting a couple's session for me and Mr Higgins, I think it will be good for both of us and in a more confident way between you and me Milady. I think it will be great for our marriage.'

'Let's try it tomorrow and work from there. But the trick to this couple session is that you grow closer at home not just in my play rooms. Honesty with one's life partner is the best policy.' I looked at her and her eyes widen then slowly nods her head in understanding. I kept rubbing her arms till she felt better and she later walked off. I changed quickly and had a quick chat with Sawyer and I told him I only have a single session for this evening still then we can all go home from a very long day.

**~~~oOo~~~**

Mr and Mr Frasier were both waiting for me in the reception area and I lead them to the changing rooms. I quickly stepped back into my office to change my pinching shoes for another more comfortable pair. I jogged back out and meet up with the Frasier's. We stepped into another freshly sterile play room the smell of disinfectant and citrus wood polish hung in the air. I blind fold one of the two and I taught the other partner tonight like I did last night with the more male one of the two. I let him tie up his husband spread eagle and then let him give him heads as I stood at the ready with my flogger and my whip. I give him my instructions and he follow through on them. The blind folded husband is ball gagged so he can only moan.

'Stand up.' I demanded and he stood to his feet. I got enough lubricant all over his long medium size erection and I rubbed him from behind and I ordered him to not make a sound or move. I rubbed him good then once he was almost ready to explode, I let go of him and the disappointment was almost instant on his face. I ordered him to loosen his partner and lead him to the table where we tie him up again, I tied the second husband up on the bed with them both now facing each other, pulled husband number one's blind fold off and let them look at each other as I tie husband number two's arms to the bed post.

I crawled under the table and rig the homemade devices for the first fleshlight, then the second fleshlight rig I set up where the other lay on the bed, when everything was ready for them and I slide them inside their own fleshlight's. I made them stare at each other for the next ten minutes where they lay so far apart from each other not saying anything and I'm not doing anything.

When their ten minutes were up I turned on their fleshlight's while they started to moan I got their anal areas all prepared for their large vibrators, I move around their behinds while I make them look at each other the whole time. Twenty-five minutes later they both came and because I didn't gave them permission to do so I flogged them both and gave them both about six spankings. They call their first safeword and I stopped our session. I made them hold each other and then wrapped them in their own blanket.

They started to kiss each other when I made them hold each other. I waited about fifteen to twenty minutes but to my surprise they still wanted to keep going so what I did was I got my double ended dildo out and made them kneel facing away from each other and insert it into each of their behinds and their going at it as I got their fleshlight off the rigs and held it in front of them as they both enjoyed their time together. When their done with round two they bought a shit load of sex toy from Becca and they were off. I took a quick shower and Sawyer and Prescott drove me home. I got home and Christian was so pissed at me for being home so late. I tried to explain what happened but he didn't want to listen to me and stormed off. So instead of storming off to our room, I bolted upstairs. I got dressed for bed and climb into my old bed I was given when we still dated. In the dark I cried myself to sleep.

A few hours later Christian came to search for me and found me, he woke me.

'Ana I'm sorry about earlier. Can you ever forgive me?'

'I will on one condition. Next time I'm trying to explain don't just turn your back on me and storm off okay.'

'Okay, I am still trying very hard Mrs Grey. So am I forgiven?'

'Yes, Mr Grey. I would have been home earlier while I was tending to my gay couple and I was letting them do their own after care after our session when their flame flares up again and they go at it again and our session gone in for they're second innings. So that is why I'm late and I am really sorry for that love.'

'So gays huh…' He looked into my eyes where I lay in my old dark room.

'Yes, sir. They are such a wonderful married couple and I think to have them as friends would be great.'

'And challenging I think in some ways.' Christian added and brush my hair behind my ear.

'Yeah I think so to, but still nice the same.' So while I was still laying down Christian slipped under the covers and held me to him like he always does as long as I could remember just holding me. I turned to look at him and I ran the back of my hand over his sideburns.

**~~~oOo~~~**

It's a month before our grand opening of the BDSM night club and we are up grading the play house as well in the means as we extend to it two extra play rooms to help cope with the increasing demand of our clientele. We are already half way into our extension project and our contractors is moving at a great pace. We are fitting out the interior of the night club. I got Christian involved in the decisions to include him into my dream. I showed him a couple of the things I like and asked him his opinion. He didn't like some of the things I showed him and so we kept looking.

Two months later and we are still struggling to decided, then one Saturday morning, Christian clearly had enough of going back and forth and he made us go down town so we can finally sit down and decided so all my nagging can end. We finally decided together on a theme for the club and the layout of the place.

Our decorators are having a ball with what we chose and while they are getting our tables, chairs and friend booths covered in our black and red leathers we both chose while the rest of our extensions are being completed. Now that everything is on the verge of being complete it is all so exciting. The all-weather light sign for the roof arrived today and is being stored in pieces in the play house basement. It is going up the day before the grand opening. But in the mean time we all work around all the construction.

Christian and I we celebrated our eight-month wedding anniversary at his cabin in Aspen along with Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan. Ethan, Kate's brother who is now dating Mia. We all settled in and the guys all went off fishing and Mia dragged Kate and me to town to do some shopping. I like pretty things just as much as the next girl but shopping is really not one of the things I like or love at all.

'Come on Ana get out here so we can see that dress on you.' Mia called from outside the changing room. I looked at myself in the mirror in the changing room and I know Christian will have a fit when he sees me in this dress that barely covers anything. Number one the dress is to short and number two the damn thing has no back at all just strings of sparkling beads here and there hanging across. I step out in the shoes Kate handed me and I sigh at myself as I step out to show them.

'See I look ridiculous in this, I'm taking it off…' I spoke then turn to walk back into the changing room.

'Ana, wait! No don't. You look amazing and it will make Christian drool all over you.' Mia stated.

'Clearly after all these years you grew up with your brother and you still don't know him very well do you, cute stunning sister-in-law. Christian will have a mega fit when I wear something this short and revealing out in public.'

'Oh, come on Ana do something for you for once. How do you feel in this dress?' Kate asked me.

'Ridiculous and a bit shameful for even squeezing my body into a dress such as this.' I looked from Kate and Mia.

'Well ridiculous or not Ana you are buying the dress for tonight with these shoes.' I turned around and hand her back the dress while I got dressed again. Soon Kate and Mia followed as they bought just as short and revealing dresses. Next up were the salon were we all got waxed as for me I got a pedicure and my nails done while my hairy friend and sister-in-law got waxed all over. I got waxed a few days before we left for Aspen it was my standing appointment with Shannon.

I was done in that department, now my friends were being tortured as I sat enjoying a cup of tea while I wait for my friends. Finally, Sawyer and Prescott along with Mia's security drove us back to the cabin. We got ready while the guys were all still at the river. I climb in a nice hot bubble bath and soak up the heat. I almost fell asleep. I'm so tired from work and running my two pleasure houses and now the night club to, I sigh. I finally got out dry myself off then lay down on our bed and the instant my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I was later woken-up by an awful fishy smell. Because of the smell I jolt right up and I made Christian jump to.

'Ana…?' Christian called.

'Sorry, I smelled something bad and it woke me.' I said covering my nose with the corner of the bedsheets.

'Sorry it's me Elliot was two years old and smeared me with his fishes guts. I'm sorry I woke you Mrs Grey.'

'It's okay. Did you at least enjoyed your time with the guys?'

'Yes, it was nice, just us and the river. So what were you girls up to in town?' He pulled his shirt over his head.

'You know me Mr Grey, I really hate shopping especially for clothes so your sister and my best friend made me buy this for tonight. Since Mia's in a clubbing mood so heads up we are going out.' I lay out the plans and my newly purchased dress for him to see.

'It's a nice dress, would my special wife care to model it for me so I can see, please.' I got into the dress and in my high heels and walked out of the bathroom as I model my dress for him.

'Oh my goodness Mrs Grey, there is no need to go out tonight we can stay right here and I can show you what effect this stunning dress has on me.' He got that naughty grin on his face. Oh he is my playful Christian tonight.

'We can but will you be able to pass you demanding sister on that one, that is the question that's hanging in the air here.' I smiled at him as I purposefully bit the corner of my bottom lip.

'We might as well go eat something. Just don't bend forward tonight Mrs Grey, but you do look super model hot in this dress baby.'

'Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I almost didn't buy it because I thought you might think it will be to short or revealing.' I turned around to show him the back.

'Well I am glad you bought it love, you look stunning in it. Yes, it is a bit on the short side but you have the body to show off a little. Just remember to take a jacket, I don't want you to catch a cold while we are out tonight.' He got up from the floor where he sat and admire me.

'There is my caring handsome man. I love you do you know that.' I walked a little closer to him.

'And I love you Mrs Grey so much. Okay, I really smell bad. Let me take a shower and I'll give you a nice long hug once I'm squeaky clean.'

'Okay, you want me to come scrub your back for you…?' I asked playfully.

'Oh, Mrs Grey if you only knew, but if you do that then we may never leave here tonight.' He smiled back at me.

'Well Mr Grey a girl can only dream.' I smiled back at him as I bit the corner of my lip again. He finally disappeared and took his shower. He came out of the bathroom all steamy and with only a towel around his waist. I got to my feet and walked over to him. He got that Grey smirk on his face once I stood in front of him again. I looked deep into his eyes.

'Mr Grey you smell so much better.'

'Oh Mrs Grey is that so?' He looked into my blue eyes that he didn't even notice what I'm doing under his towel. When he gasped it was already too late. I was looking him in his eyes while I gave him a good rub. 'Mrs Grey I would say you are up to no good.'

'Well Mr Grey the Misses likes giving the mister a treat now and then.'

'Does she now?' His smirk grew and so does his breathing hitch a notch or two.

'Yip…' This made him laugh a little then stopped when I kneel-ed down before him and start giving him heads it was not long when he spurts in my mouth. I savoured him as I swallowed. He was still breathing hard when I got to my feet again. I rubbed the back of my hands over his sideburns as he finally opens his eyes again.

'Goodness Mrs Grey, you… you took me by… surprise…' He breathed.

'Did you enjoy it Mr Grey?' I asked him.

'Very much Milady. May I go take another shower quickly, please.'

'Yes, master you may go and take another shower.'

'Thank you Milady.' He pulled me towards him and gave me a kiss then walked back to the bathroom for another shower. I straighten my dress and got my make-up on while he was busy in the shower. He was getting ready while I had the advantage to stare at my handsome stallion.

'What are you looking at Mrs Grey?' He asked fastening his last shirt button.

'My stud of a stallion husband Mr Grey.'

'Oh, so I'm your stallion then?'

'Yes, ever since I first laid eyes on you Mr Grey all those many years ago.'

'Well I am the lucky man that won such a stunning and gorgeous horse wrangler to keep me in check.' He smirked at me again as he was now finally dressed. We finally walked out to join our guests and we were driven by our ton of security to town were we had a stunning sea food dinner then Mia, Elliot and Kate all voted to go clubbing after we all had dessert.

If it was up to me Christian and I would head home and let the others go do what they want to do so I can go home and have some hot sex with my husband, but we all head over to the club. Kate and Mia dragged me over to the dance floor and we shook some botty. We danced in a group and I just kept eye contact with my husband and he with me.

The song changed to something catchy and upbeat and soon I'm lost in only the music. I was dancing and I briefly looked over to the table where the guys are still talking and Christian briefly glanced over to me and I carried on dancing. It was not even five minutes and Christian was behind me holding me from behind. I turned around to look at him and it wasn't him.

'What the f…? What do you think you are doing?' I asked the stranger.

'Dancing.' The tall blond man said smiling at me.

'You better run if my husband finds you- you will have a few broken things.' I warned.

'We were just having fun.' The tall man countered.

'Hit the road Jack.' I crossed my arms and looked at him. Christian must have saw this and when the man turned around with his tail between his legs Christian hit the tall man right on the nose.

'My wife said hit the road asshole.' Christian said as the man bend over holding his nose. His eyes are tearing up. Christian shook his hand and held it to his side.

'Come on baby let's go home.' I said leading Christian off the dance floor. Mia and Kate were dancing on the other end of the dance floor and didn't even notice this whole scene. We told Elliot and Ethan to stay and have a great time their security will drive them home when they are ready but we are going back to the cabin and Taylor, Sawyer, Prescott and Ryan are driving Christian and myself back to the cabin.

'How is you hand?' I asked Christian on our drive home.

'I don't know, all I know is that it hurts like hell.' He finally confessed.

'Taylor do you know where the hospital is around here?' I had to asked and take action since my better half is in pain and that he even looks so pale.

'Yes Mrs Grey.' Taylor said and turned the car around heading for the hospital.

'Thanks Taylor, we have to take Christian there now. If it's hurting it might be broken or dislocated.' I spoke looking at Christian's hand while we're driving with the roof light on so I could look at Christian's sore and bleeding hand. 'You do know Mr Grey it really wasn't necessary to hit the poor man, I was taking care of it when you showed up. Now look at you, your hurt.'

'No one touches what is mine Mrs Grey, you know this by now.' He squeezed the words pass his gritted teeth.

'I saw you just before this event happened and I thought you might have changed your mind to join me on the dance floor and when I turned around to look at you, it wasn't you. So I told him to shove off and that is when you showed up.'

'I told you over and over again in the past Mrs Grey that I will protect you and that is what I've done tonight.'

'Silly master, now your all hurt, but thank you my knight for protecting me so fiercely.' I softly kissed his swollen knuckles. He briefly smiled at me and we stopped at the hospital and they looked at Christian's hand. He need to have his hand x-rayed and they found he has two fingers dislocated and they pulled it back into position and then stitched him up where he opened his flesh on one of his knuckles. Afterward they set his hand and we were send home with a handful of pills.

We got home and I put my man to bed. He drank his medication and just fell asleep. I finally got out of my dress and got in the pyjama shirt, Christian's wearing the pants of. I walked over to the bathroom and washed my make-up off, then brushed my teeth. I walked back out of our bathroom and into our room. I'm so tired, I lay down looking at Christian as my eye lids got heavier and heavier.

I fell asleep and every hour almost on the dot I'm awake to check in on Christian making sure he is still alright. By three AM I heard the others nosily coming home. Their room doors all shut and almost instantly moaning noises came from their rooms. What are they all doing in there? I know I'm horny to but this is a bit over doing it, isn't it? I walked over to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water and just something light to chew on.

I found a small plate of cut fruit in the fridge and I sat down eating it there were apples, strawberries, mango and a small bunch of grapes. Afterward I washed the plate and I drank some of my water then refilled my glass. I walked back to our room and closed the door behind me. Christian was gone and I went looking for him. I found him in the bathroom.

'Are you okay baby?'

'Yes, I just need to get to the bathroom, I'm going back to bed now. Will you be joining me Mrs Grey?'

'Of course, but I have other plans Mr Grey that doesn't involve any form of sleep.'

'Oh, Mrs Grey I thought you're avoiding me because of my injuries.'

'Well Mr Grey what is a little pain between us.' He got that grin on his face that said he was game for some fun. We got back to our bed and I got us both naked then while Christian was one handed he toyed with my wetness while I gave him some more heads. I was still rubbing and sucking him for a good few minutes straight, when I reached my release and I came in his mouth as I called his name. I finally sat on him and so slowly slide over him as I took on his whole length. I concentrated on my wonderful husband's reaction and that in turn, turned me on.

He moaned and made that sexy sound deep in his throat, then look up at me where I sat astride him. I bend down then without me touching his chest I bend down and kissed all his scares on his chest he gasped as I kissed every one of the seven on his chest only. But the three on his back I left for now and concentrated only on the ones on his chest. I came to hover over his head and let him lick and suck my nipples as I start moving my hips.

Over and over I slide over him as we smack together as I took all of him, hard. It's so delicious and I came around him as he later burst out deep inside me. He later made me lay flat on my stomach as he pinned my legs together and took me again from behind. It was amazing. He pounds on and on and I finally called out his name at the end of my multiple orgasms I had in our sessions. We finally fell asleep afterwards.

I later became aware of our surroundings and I can feel Christian is staring at me.

'Please stop Mr Grey.'

'Stop what Mrs Grey?' He smiled.

'Stop staring at me, Mr Grey I can't sleep with you staring at me.'

'But Mrs Grey you are so beautiful how can I not stare at my stunning wife.' He countered. That made me smile and I finally look up at him as he lay on his side with his good hand under his head smiling down at me. 'Sleep well princess?'

'Yes only after our sex crazy guests all had their screaming orgasms and everything quite down.'

'Really they were all that loud?'

'Yes, Elliot sounds like a bear that came across his dinner and well Mia on the other hand she sounds more like a kitty out marking her territory. Oh, and don't throw away Kate and Ethan either, they were all just as loud. If they were all in my play house, we can both teach them to do it much quitter. Don't you think Master Grey?' I looked up at him. He rubbed my bed hair back as he just kept smiling.

'Yes, Milady you are right. But what I'm hearing you telling me is that you really haven't slept at all last night. I'm bringing you breakfast in bed and you are going to sleep until you are well rested. You've been over worked ever since we got back from our honeymoon baby and I don't like that.'

'Oh, my special man. Do you know even between all our silly fights we had these past few months I still 1000% love you more today, than when we first fell in love, all those years ago.'

'Ditto Mrs Grey.' He leaned in and gave me a kiss. He got up and walked off to get me my breakfast. I jumped up the moment he was gone and got in a shower. By the time I got out of the shower Christian and my promised breakfast were waiting for me. I got in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

'Well Mr Grey it looks like you've been very domestic this morning.' I looked over my food he brought me.

'Well Mrs Grey, Mrs Carlos makes one fine omelette and you just have to try it, but thank you for your compliment but I have two left hands when it comes to the kitchen.' This made me chuckle as I took a bite out of my toast.

'Well at the moment Mr Grey you have one perfectly fine one and the other in a bandage so I'd say it's safe to assume that Mrs Carlos made this instead of your expert hands. But thank you for trying thought. Now how late does our flight leave?' I asked as I started to dig into my food. I saw Christian didn't make eye contact with me.

'Okay, what have you done Mr Grey?' I asked placing my utensils in my plate of my half eaten food and wiped my mouth on a cloth napkin.

'Okay, here's the thing Mrs Grey. Our guest will be flying back to Seattle as for you and me we will be here until next weekend. I would really like to spend some quality time with my stunning wife. I've let Roach know and Hanna.'

'Christian…' I looked at him cocking my head to one side like he does sometimes. 'What's the real reason for this extended stay love?'

'Okay don't be mad we are actually flying from here to Dubai for three days and another week and a half we are going to go printing press shopping in Taiwan while Ros and I have a few pressing meetings out that way.'

'And Roach okay-ed this?' I asked skeptic.

'Yes, we had a board meeting last week and all the members okay-ed this 'business' trip we will be taking.'

'Christian… If I knew this was going to be a business trip, I would have packed accordingly.' I looked from my plate to him.

'I already have. Mrs Jones already packed an extra bag for you with all your business out fits in them on the jet in the closet.' I just shook my head.

'Oh, Christian Grey what are you doing to me?' I smiled at him as I place my tray of food aside and gave him a kiss.

'I can only speak for myself Mrs Grey but I love treating and surprising my wife at every corner.' He had his shy smile on his face.

'Thank you for the wonderful surprise. What about the last bit of construction at the night club?'

'Becca insisted on giving us daily updates. Don't worry baby we will be back for the grand opening.' He reassured me.

'Thanks a small break will be great.' I finally finished the rest of my breakfast and then got properly dressed so we could see off our friends and family at the small Aspen airport. We drove back to the cabin and we just lay around reading and sleeping as much as we can when we are not making vanilla whoopy. Two days before we had to leave Aspen we both drove into town so the doctors can look at Christian's hand and I could receive my regular shot.

The doctor were pleased with the healing progress of Christian's hand and now Christian stood right by my side while they gave me my monthly shot. We settle the bill in cash then drove straight back to the cabin. Mrs Carlos is washing our clothes for us and she had help cleaning the cabin today. Christian and I both sat in the large open lounge area overlooking the amazing mountains. The house has WiFi and so we sat working side by side yet while together as we go through our own things on the couch.

There were a few things Roach wanted me to do and I typed it out for him and I kept Hanna quite busy as well with all my own things she needed to do for me. By dinner time we both were done with work and work e-mails. Mrs Carlos sat us down and lay down her amazing Greek dinner. I tasted it and it was amazing. It's my first ever Greek food and I can surely say I love it. After dinner we took off to our bedroom where I was ordered (mind you) to go take a shower and go straight to bed since we are here so I could rest. So I did what I was told and climb into bed and well do I even have to say it, Christian held me till I fell asleep and he wanted to go back to work but I didn't let him go. So we both fell back to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Eighteen**

The jets seat bell sign came on and we took in our seats and we descend to Dubai and we all were checked in by Dubai security control and we all got the final go ahead to fly over to Sudan where our air drop was scheduled for tomorrow and we meet up with Ros at the hotel. Christian and Ros fought things through and from past experience you make yourself scares when Christian is mad like this. I just sat on our bed in our room while they yell things through.

I later put on some earphones to cancel out their noise and I continue to do my own work. When I was completely done, I took out my earphones to find out if they are still yelling at each other. Everything were silent now. I packed away all my things then went to search for Christian. He was sitting in the study part of our suite working on his laptop breathing funny. I walked in a hurry over to him.

'Christian, love are you okay?' I asked sitting down next to him.

'No, Ros left an hour ago after we sorted out our issues and I'm still like this.' He breathed hard.

'What are you feeling love?' I asked taking his hand, and picking up the suite phone.

'I can't get air properly to my lunges.' He told me.

'Front desk,' the sweet lady answered.

'Hi, hello. This is Mrs Grey from the penthouse suite, we need a doctor in here please.'

'Right away ma'am we'll send him right up.'

'Thank you, please hurry.' We hung up and I tend to my husband.

'Please stay with me Mr Grey. Try and place your head between your knees the doctor will be here momentarily. Slow easy breathes now.' Christian got to his feet and put his head between his knees. Ten minutes later the doctor were searched by our security and let in by Taylor and our handful of security to look Christian over. He lay Christian on the triple seater couch and listened to chest. He asked Christian a couple of questions and he finally gave us his diagnoses and Christian is experiencing a panic attack and he gave Christian a prescription for anxiety and a mild tranquilizer.

We asked the kind doctor to remove Christian's hands stitches and he most graciously agreed. After the doctor left, Sawyer took off to go fill the prescription the doctor gave Christian. The moment Sawyer were back, Christian took his medication then go lay down. I'm not letting my husband out of my site. He is after all my whole life now. A half an hour later his medication took affect and he could finally start breathing normally again and he fell asleep.

I took a shower later and got right back to my post after I got dressed in one of Christian's pajamas shirts. I took my seat in a wing-back chair and looked after my husband. I was reading a book from one of my new authors, I had a quick look at the alarm clock on my side of the bed and got back to my reading when Christian started to get one of his nightmares. I have witnessed some of them in the past and they are not pretty, and this is judging by what he says in his sleep. I quickly slip my bookmark in my book and lay it on the night stand and started to hold my husband to me as best I could. He is burning up.

'Christian, wake up baby… Christian wake up…' I called him awake. Five or six times I called him and he finally woke up looking into my eyes.

'Ana?' He spoke with a question mark on his face like he can't make out if this was real or not.

'Come on baby, your safe now. I will protect you.' I cooed him and it made him chuckle in the midst of all this.

'You will protect me, Mrs Grey?' He asked sitting up a little. Oh, thank god.

'Yes, I have once and I will keep on doing it. Where is Ros's suite so I can go kick her ass?' I asked wanting to get up.

'Hey, please don't go, besides she had a valuable argument and we sorted everything out between us. Beside she might find it a huge turn on from someone so stunning as you Mrs Grey.'

'What Ros likes woman then?' I asked shocked by this news.

'Yes she does and her girlfriend will not like it very much if she's looking at other gorgeous woman, like yourself Mrs Grey.'

'Well rest assured Mr Grey, woman on woman action don't really do it for me.' I cleared the air.

'That is great news Mrs Grey.' He smiled at me.

'How are you feeling now love?' I asked him taking his hands and kissed them.

'I feel so much better, thank you.'

'You scared me so much Christian I thought I was going to die with you.'

'Hey, no one is going anywhere for a very-very long time Mrs Grey. Do you hear me?'

'Yes master Grey.' He kissed my temple and let me lay down on my side as I lay in his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning around six-thirty AM we were all out the door and on site where they will air drop in Christian's food supplies for the rural areas of Sudan. My big hearted wonderful man. I stood on the side while Ros and Christian talk to some people. Sawyer and Ryan stuck to my side while Ros and Christian still talked to a group of men. I took Christian's calls for him while we stand out in the desert sun. It was about the tenth call or so when I was getting really tired of this heat and I started to feel real dizzy to.

Ryan got me back in our car and turned the air-conditioner on for me to help me. It did help. Finally, we heard large helicopters approaching and indeed there were two helicopter that carried a single container each and once they place them on the spots marked out for them they took off again and by their fifth trip dropping more containers they were finally done. After that we all took off to our air-conditioned hotel and had a nice brunch.

Ros is sitting at our table and she and Christian were talking business while I keep to myself. During our meal Christian would place his hand on my leg under the table cloth and toy with me as he hiked my skirt up. I only managed to eat half my food then turned back to my fruit juice, I just listen to them talk while he played with me under the table. His hand finally slipped into my underwear and found my extra moisture there, I almost gasp and moaned but decided to drown it in my juice as I took small sips.

I later on held his hand to me and he finally slip one of his fingers inside me. I cleared my throat to stiffen a moan. I whipped my mouth on my cloth napkin and sat back giving Christian easy access to his target. He let his finger toy with me as he started moving it in and out faster and faster and before I knew it I came in his hand. He withdraw is finger and then closes his hand as he withdraws it and he finally took his cloth napkin and whip his mouth as Ros finally took her leave from us.

'So how was it Mrs Grey?' He finally asked me with a sideways naughty grin on his handsome face.

'Well Mr Grey it was overall a pretty fabulous meal, I can now definitely say that this very public meal I will order over and over in the near future.'

'Oh, will you now?' He added as his smile grew and asked our waiter for the bill.

'Oh, yes master Grey. As long it's you that I'll share my meals with then we can have it again. Maybe next time I can return the favour to you real soon.' I smirked at him now.

'Maybe I let you Milady. Come now we don't have any further meetings for today and Sawyer told me earlier that you felt dizzy.'

'Yes, I guess it was just the dessert heat that got to me. I felt a bit better after Ryan put the air-conditioner on for me.' I explained and Christian settled our bill and we head up to our suite. Christian and I head into our room and he tied me up with one of his gray ties that have like a lovely leafy print on it to our bed and quickly pulled all my clothes out of his way so he can reach his targets.

He undo my blouse and hiked my skirt up to my waist and while he sucked my bare breasts and toyed with my overflowing moisture down south he finally got his bottom half naked. Oh, my god I'm a luck woman to have such a man and he is handsome in all the right places. He crawled all over me again and kissed me as he sways his hips and without guiding himself into me his already harden erection slowly made his way into my depths. I pulled on my restraints at the glorious feel of my husband inside me.

'Oh, Mrs Grey you look so fabulous like this moaning so sexily for me. Let me hear you baby.'

'I can see master Grey don't need any more training from me or my staff. A+ for you master Grey.'

'Really I pass?' He smiles down at me as he started moving his hips again.

'Yes, master Grey you do. Come on let's celebrate your graduation.' I smiled up at him. He bend's down and his mouth covers mine as his rhythm picked up. Later he pulled out of me then turned me on my stomach. Again he dives into my depths and he is letting me have it oh, so good. I came about four times when he empties out deep inside me. Laying spend still tied up to our bed trying to get our breathing under control again.

'Master Grey, my own personal sex god.' I praised him. I lay facing away from him. His hand skim over my naked curves.

'That makes you Milady Grey my sex goddess.' He pulled me to him and finally untie my hands and rubbed my wrists. I looked at my wrists and the leafy prints left makes on my skin. It is so sexy in a way. I smiled and drift off. I later woke and lay wide awake staring at the ceiling of our suite. Damn it I can't seem to go back to sleep, so I got up took a shower then just wrapped a robe around myself nothing else then head out to do some of my own work in the study area of our suite.

I sat down with a mug of tea for myself and started to work through my e-mails and since it is 10 AM in Seattle and it only 8PM here so I called Hanna and gave her a whole list of things to do for me today and tomorrow. After I hung up and continued with the rest of my work. Around 10 PM Christian woke and came searching for me.

'Well Mrs Grey I have to say I love your work attire.' He smiled at me as he lean against the wall looking at me with only his pajama pants on hanging in that delicious way off his hips.

'You do Mr Grey, I do feel a bit over dressed, yet I love dressing up for only your pleasure master Grey.'

'Do you know?' He walked around the desk and sat down on the edge folding his hand under his arm pits, looking at me with a sexy smirk on his face. I saved all my work.

'So what are you working so hard on princess?'

'Well I done some of my own work and I called Hanna with a list of things to do for me today and tomorrow. I woke up earlier and I was wide wake so I came and work in here leaving you to rest.'

'That was very thoughtful of you love.'

'You're welcome.' I smiled at him then looked at my hands in my lap as yesterday afternoons events flash back into my head.

'What? What's wrong?' He asked lifting my chin so I'll look up at him.

'You scared me shitless yesterday afternoon Mr Grey, I…'

'Hey, no one is going anywhere for at least the next hundred years do we understand me Mrs Grey.'

'Yes, sir. I… Christian I can't lose you. You… you are my whole life.' I sobbed. He pulled me out of the chair and into his arms.

'You are my whole world to my special Ana. Come now please stop these tears.' I wrap my arms around his waist then looked up at him. He kissed the tip of my nose then my forehead. 'Come let's go get something to eat.' He stood to his feet and I switched off my laptop and let my husband drag me back to our room where we both change then walked the streets of Sudan to find the only restaurant that was still open was 'Burger King' and we got ourselves some burgers and sodas and sat at a table eating quietly.

'How are you feeling now Mr Grey after your panic attack?'

'I'm alright now, our nap also helped quite a bit.' He spoke through a bite of his burger. He pulled a face and it made me laugh.

'Not a fan of fast food Mr Grey?' I asked taking a bite of my food.

'No, not at all. This burger taste like our cars brake pads.' He spoke through a drink of soda and his words made me laugh even more.

'What is so funny?' He asked taking my free hand and kissed it.

'You.' I replied with a few more giggles.

'Me?' He asked reaching across the table for my hand again. 'What about me is so funny Mrs Grey?'

'Your description of this burger. I'm no fan myself but this was the only 24 hour restaurant that was still open and you were hungry and yet here we are and all your food you clearly hated is cleared off your plate.'

'You know how I hate wasting food Mrs Grey.' He gave me an eye.

'Yeah I know. Have I ever told you, how proud I am of you for providing all this food for all these people of Dufur.'

'You are?' He asked pulling me a bit closer towards him.

'Yes very much master. Maybe if you'll let me we can start a fundraiser of your own to raise extra funds to keep feeding all these people.'

'You want to add to your already work load Mrs Grey.'

'It was just a suggestion Mr Grey. Think about it and then we can work from there.'

'It is a great idea princess but no, I don't want to put more stress on you. I have staff that can help organise this for us.'

'If that is your wish love then that is fine.' I felt a bit kicked in the nuts by what he said. I wanted to do this for him because I'm his wife now but let's leave it for now. We finally threw our empty containers in the trash then head back to our hotel. I kept to myself on our way back to our suite.

We got to our suite and while we were out with our ton of security our suite have been ransacked. This whole place is a mess. Taylor and Sawyer jumped the hotel security and yelled at them. I just crawled into our closet and huddle myself into a ball and cried. This is too much will our lives ever settle down. I rest my head on my knees.

'Ana? Ana…' Christian called frantically for me through the suite.

'Yes. I'm in here.' I said and he opened the closet doors.

'What are you doing in here baby?' He asked pulling me from the closet floor.

'Why can't we just stay happy for more then a day? When will this ever stop?' I asked as he wrapped his arms around me and immediately I feel safe and right at home.

'Taylor and Sawyer are working with the hotel security to get the guys that did this. You're safe now baby. We are safe now.' Then something hit me, my diamond necklace and earring Christian gave me the night of the Grey's gala last year. I stepped out of Christian's arms and took his hand. I sat him down and started to look through my drawers that were already open.

'What are you looking for sweet girl?'

'The necklace and earrings you gave me, I had it on yesterday when we waited for the air drop and now…' I searched and searched but nothing. It's gone.

'It's gone.' Christian finished my sentenced. I just nod my head and wrapped my arms around myself. He got to his feet again and were at my side in a heartbeat.

'Yes. I knew I should have left it at home.' I said. Wanting to kick myself.

'Hey I can replace the jewelry baby, you are more important than the diamonds. The most important thing is that we were safe and not here when they barged in here.' I wrapped my arms around him again and lay my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and inhale as he does.

'You are worth more to me than all the riches in the whole galaxy Mr Grey and I am such a luck woman to have you as my own. I love you so much, I know you can replace the diamonds many times over Mr Grey but it is the sentiment behind the gift that I treasure most of all. They could have been pieces of tiny glass and I would have still feel the same about any gift you give me.' He was so surprised at my words that he even hugged me a bit tighter to him.

'I love you so much too Mrs Grey, and I am sorry about the jewelry.' I looked up into his amazing eyes that has the colours of an oceanic storm in them and I could also see his compassion and love for me. I kissed him then hugged him around his neck as I stood on my toes. Taylor and Sawyer burst into our room. It made me jump as the door burst open.

'Sir, ma'am we found the footage and even Welch confirmed it on his end of the evidence we send him. It's Hyde, Mr Grey.' Taylor looked between me and Christian. Christian's lips pressed into that thin line when he gets really pissed at something or someone. I ran off into the bathroom and dunk my dinner in the toilet. Christian gave his orders then ran to where I was sick in the bathroom.

'Baby?'

'Christian please.' I stopped him as I heaved some more into the toilet bowl. He didn't care and held my hair for me. I spit the last of the vile out of my mouth and into the toilet then flushed it. 'I think my burger doesn't agree with me, every time I think about it I feel sick.' I held my stomach then sat on the toilet lid.

'You think you have food poisoning love?'

'Yes. I'll be okay in about 24 hours.'

'Come we are leaving; we are not staying here with this manic on the loose.' Christian hand me a glass of water. Taylor and Sawyer took a million pictures of how our suite were ransacked and then we packed all our things in a hast and we board the jet. Ros is taking a flight in the morning and will be in Taiwan later. We were barely on board when I had to run for the bathroom again. Stephen our pilot waited for me to take my seat and we took off. I felt so drained already.

Our air hostess gave me something for my nausea and a bottle of water. I did feel a little better, once we were stabilized I walked off to take a shower and then afterward I climb into bed and fell asleep. Christian just took a seat beside me when I dart for the bathroom again. Since I only had water in my stomach that is what came back out. After I've been sick, I've brushed my teeth then turned to look at Christian when everything just turned black and I was out cold.

'NO!' Christian breath heavily as he caught me. I later came to and we were still in the air and Christian had a bucket for me next our bed and he just gave it to me when another wave of nausea hit. I feel so drained that I don't have the energy to clean up my own sick. I'm running a fever. Christian looked after me, he later called his mother to ask for any advice. Since we are not in the states the foreign medicine will be different in Taiwan then they are back home so we have to hope for the best and hope I get better soon. A new cold welcoming wet rag were being laid out on my forehead. I fell asleep again and again was woken by being sick.

We finally landed. The moment I stood up again, I passed out once again and an ambulance were called and I was taken away with Christian driving with me to the hospital. Taylor and Sawyer drove behind the ambulance. We reached the hospital and it's the most military precision at work I've ever seen not even the Marines from Ray's base can function like this.

I am just happy the Taiwanese doctors understood English very well and they got to work on me once Christian told them what is wrong or what we thought was wrong with me. They took a few samples of my blood and ran a couple of tests. In the mean time they are treating my symptom's one at a time. They are pumping me full of electrolytes and I have to say I am starting to feel a little better. Christian is one ball of stress. I am just worried he might get another panic attack.

'Ana, how are you feeling baby?' He asked rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

'I still feel a bit weak but I don't feel sick so much now. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble.' I looked at him with a half smile.

'You don't need to apologise Mrs Grey. I just want you well.' He kissed my hand.

'I understand that Christian but I'm also worrying about you. I don't want you to have another panic attack because of me.' He looked into my eyes while running the back of his finger up and down my cheek.

'I'm perfectly fine. I just don't like hospitals.'

'I understand, I'm no fan myself.' I gave him another smile as I look up at him and then a cute nurse came in and with her perfect English told me that she is going to give me something to help me sleep and that my doctor will be with us shortly. I drank the medication she gave me with a glass of water and I lay back down. Twenty minutes later my doctor came back in and told us the tests they've done on me indeed confirmed food poisoning and will keep me overnight for observation. So I settled in with Christian slipping under the covers with me and we fell asleep with Christian holding me.

By early morning I was released and we could finally book into our hotel. My stomach was still upside down but at least I'm not nausea's anymore. We got our things unpacked and settle while Christian got all his things in order for his meeting with the Taiwanese later this morning. Taylor and Sawyer are hover around us like we are going to disappear at any moment. They are making me nervous.

'Taylor what is going on?' I finally asked when he was making his rounds in our suite. He looked panicky from Christian that's now looking at him then to me.

'Mrs Grey, I'm taking extra precaution's and the fact that Welch just called to inform me that Jack just got on a plane in Dufur and is now bound for Taiwan.'

'What!' Christian almost yelled. I just nod my head as I looked at Taylor. He looks so… what's the word? Defeated. He is doing everything in his power to protect us yet here we are and we can't do anything.

'Okay, that it! Christian calm down please.' I asked taking his handsome face in my hands.

'How can I, with that asshole on his way here.' He yelled waving his arms around then racked both his hands through his hair stepping out of my touch.

'Taylor when last did you do a bug sweep on my phone and laptop?' I asked looking from a pacing Christian to an angry looking Taylor.

'A few weeks before we left for Aspen ma'am.' He answered. I thought so.

'Would it be possible to scan my phone and my laptop that's in the suite study?' I asked him and he even gave me a small smile as he took my phone from me.

'Of course Mrs Grey. We'll get right on that.'

'Thank you Taylor.' I smiled at him then turn back to an angry pacing Christian.

'You're welcome ma'am.' He took my phone then left our room. I walked over to Christian where he stared out of our room window and just wrapped my arms around him laying my cheek against his back. He held my arms around his waist. He later turned around and we just stared at each other. Oh, how I love this man. My phone rang and Taylor ran back into our room handing me my phone. I put it on speaker.

'Ana Grey, good day.' I answered not knowing who is calling.

'Good morning Miss Steele, prepare yourself I'm coming for you and your oh so called husband.'

'Is this a threat jackass Jack?' I asked feeling my peed off meter break the mercury bar.

'Yes and count your days together because I'm coming to put both of you and two wooden boxes, with your names on it.'

'Well just so you know Mr Hyde this call is being recorded and will be handed to the police as we will be pressing charges.' I end our call before he could add to his list of death threats. I immediately called Hanna, Becca and Sue to give them Christian's number if they really in need of me. I removed my phone's battery and sim card and hand everything back to Taylor who was still staring at me.

'Have you found anything on Ana's phone or laptop yet Taylor?' Christian asked pulling me into his side.

'Yes, sir we have. There were a chip stuck to Mrs Grey's phone functions that will let the other party know of her where about's, call's being made and in certain levels even listen in on calls.'

'What? Have you destroyed it yet?' Christian almost spat when he heard this.

'Yes sir we have and it took a swim in boiling vinegar water.' Taylor explained.

'And my laptop?' I asked as Christian sat me on the arm of the couch and sat down next to me.

'Sawyer is busy with your laptop ma'am and so far only found one.'

'How can they've gotten to my things like this? I don't understand.' I looked to the Persian rug of our room.

'There are many windows it could have happened on a daily basis at SIP, you're in a meeting or out to the bathroom.' Taylor tried to explain.

'But how could they even get into the inside of my laptop and phone to attach things like this. It takes time to open everything up.' Now I feel like I'm going to be sick and it's not because of my upset stomach but the thought of someone invading my privacy like this. I held my stomach and bolt for the bathroom again.

'Baby?' He jogged in after me.

'Please Christian you don't have to be here.' I continued to empty my guts in the toilet.

'No, just stop. What's really wrong here?' I finished up then flush the toilet.

'I'm sorry, just the mere thought of someone invading my privacy like this made me feel sick and I had to bolt.' I dizzily found my feet again.

'Feeling better now than Mrs Grey?' He asked walking closer.

'Yes…yes sir.' He slip his arm around my back and guide me to our room and lay me down and hand me my medicine my doctor gave me before we left the hospital. I drank it with a fruit juice and was tucked in. Hours later I was briefly woken to get up and come with Christian as a precaution we are all booking into another hotel. Taylor and Sawyer found two other devices on my laptop. They have since removed it and it also took a swim and because of that we have to move. We finally found a hotel with an open penthouse suite and we got settled in again. Prescott insisted on unpacking for us and I was tucked back into bed. I fell back asleep.

By morning we all got up gone through our daily routine and set out to meet up with the Taiwanese. This was a whole day affair and I just sat reading my book I brought with, later I called Becca and Hanna with what they need to do for me. I gave them their things I need them to do for me. Later I joined Christian and he and Ros looks quite happy with themselves. Ros and Christian shook the Taiwanese's hands then bow to them.

Christian turned to me and with a nice big smile on his face and in turn lift me in the air and turned about. I just smiled looking at him. We kissed then we rode back to the hotel for a short break we are having dinner with the Taiwanese Christian and Ros just signed the deal with. We got back and we took a nice bath together. Yet somehow our bath turned hot. He held me to him as he let me sat slowly over his hardness and we connected nice and deep. I was facing away from Christian as we started moving splashing water all over the bathroom floor.

'Oh, how I missed you Ana.' He held me to him as he thrust deeper and more delicious into me.

'I love you Christian Grey.' I breathed as one of my orgasms burst through out my body. As I'm coming around Christian set him off and he came inside of me. Afterward we lay spend me in Christian's arms as he kissed my neck. We washed then got dressed for our Taiwanese dinner. I was slipping on my black silk evening gown with silk stockings knowing how Christian love it when I wear stockings.

I pin the last of my hair up and spray on some lovely 'coco chanel' then with my clutch in my hand I walked out to find Christian in his black suit with crisp white collar shirt. He was on his phone with someone. He turned around when he heard me approach then with his phone still stuck to his ear talking to Welch as he sachet towards me with a rather large smile on his face. He was listening to what Welch was saying as he picked up my hand so gentle then placed his lips to the back of my hand. He frowned at something Welch was saying and my heart felt like its being squeezed with panic as I heard Jack's name being throw around from the other end.

'What? When?' Christian asked as he turned away from me. 'Please give Taylor all the details on his whereabouts, we can't leave here yet we still have business to attend to…' He listened some more for a while longer as I took a seat on the couch in our suite feeling like the wind has been knocked out of me. Christian finally end his call and came to sit next to me on the couch taking my hands and kissed them both.

'Ana? Ana baby are you alright? You look so pale right now.'

'Okay, Christian give it to me straight Jack is here, isn't he?' I looked into his eyes.

'Yes he is.' He finally answered me after a while. I feels like I'm going to hyperventilating and here it was for real.

'Ana! Ana, look at me.' I looked from the carpet to him. 'Taylor, Sawyer and our guys will keep us safe.'

'What is Jack's deal? I have tried a million different scenarios in my head trying to figure him out but the man is such a psycho that nothing fits.'

'I know baby, but right now we are going to be late if we don't go.' Christian stand and helped me to my feet. We all set out and with even twice as many security now than when we arrived earlier, we step out. We arrived at the five-star restaurant and what I can make out it one from the Michelin guide book. So the food has to be top notch. We bow to the Taiwanese gentleman and we all went inside and we were shown to our reserved table. The Taiwanese's wife's are all here as well but here the customs are worlds different then we are used to. Woman at gatherings like this are mostly ornamental and are not really allowed to speak on table.

So it gave me enough opportunity to just listen to everyone talk. Christian asked me what I would like to eat and told him as he order for us. Our food arrived in turn and two and a half hours later we are finally done with our meal. It started to get extremely tiring near the end and with Jack in town my nerves are through the stratosphere. In our limo heading back to our hotel I fell asleep on Christian's shoulder and he just held me to his side.

We came to a complete stop at the front of our hotel and Taylor, Sawyer, Prescott and Ryan surround us and rushed us into our hotel elevator and right into our suite after they secured ever inch of our suite. In the great room I stepped out of my heels and carried them to our room. I was taking out my earrings and other remaining jewelry and placing them in my suitcase secrete pocket. Next I took out the pins from my hair and let it fall down my back. Christian's reflection in the mirror I was standing in front of as he walked closer to me and lay his hands on my hips as he looked at me via the mirror.

'Are you okay Milady? You were so quite through dinner.'

'Physically I fine master Grey but if you notice through dinner woman aren't suppose, to talk at gatherings like the one we just had. Their wives are really just ornamental Mr Grey so instead of embarrassing you I just kept to myself like the other woman on the table.'

'Yes I've notice and in my opinion it's their loss.' He said then turned me around so I would face him.

'You still look why to pale Mrs Grey, what is on your mind?'

'I'm getting worried about us, Christian. What if Jack tried something extreme? I will die with a sword in my heart if I'm the cause if something happens to you, Mr Grey.'

'I would feel the same way if something happens to you to baby girl.' He kissed my forehead and just fold me in his caring arms.

'I love you so-so much Christian Grey.' I looked up at him and he kissed me with his smile he usually just gives me from as long as I can remember.

'And I love you more than simple English words can't always describe, Anastasia Rose Grey.' His words touched my heart and made me gasp a little then look into the man's eyes I fell in love with all those years ago. The love I see in them is almost touchable. I hugged him a little tighter as I lay my cheek on his chest and hear his heart beat. I close my eyes and I know I'm home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Nineteen **

The days that followed we browsed around first before we decided to settle on the right printing presses for SIP before we bought them with the best maintains service of the machines if they break down in the near future. We had a SIP board meeting while we were at the manufacturers of the press machines. We talked numbers and the time frame to get them to SIP and their start assemble them on site in Seattle. With the board now on board we bought about ten printing presses. So we bought the machines then head to our hotel by dinner time, we got packing then drove over to the jet where we got settled for our flight. Christian and myself we're working in flight, Christian even had business meetings with old and new partners and then me with authors. Hanna called a few times and we finally turned in by midnight. Stephen and Bianca are at the steer of things and is doing a great job. Taylor, Sawyer and Prescott are all busy with their own things while Christian and I head to our room to take a shower then gone to bed. We slip into bed and fell asleep. I was woken much later by one of Christian's nightmares. I held him to me and he calmed down. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his damp hair. His biological mother can be glad she's no longer on this green upside down earth, I would have like to find her and make her pay for what she did to my wonderful husband.

'I love you my sexy man.' I whispered to him in his sleep. He just held me tighter. This whole Jack trying to get to us thing is also working on my nerves. I hate playing defence all the time. He better not lay a finger on my husband or my new family-in-law. I will hurt him in ways he will wish he is no more. Then there is Elena what is her deal in sending me a very clear death threat. My head fill with all these situations we are in. I just couldn't go to sleep at all so once Christian turned on his other side I got up, gone to the bathroom and then with a robe wrapped around me I got back to work on my laptop. I worked till I have nothing to do. By morning Christian came out all dressed and pressed for the day. I had a cup of my favourite tea in my hand and gone off to get ready myself. Afterward I joined Christian where he was on the phone with Welch and Andrea. I just sat and listen to them talk. I just sat and looked out my jet window. It was all so pretty and serine up here I almost wish you could live in the sky for ever looking down on all the pretty of the land below. Christian looked at me while he talked to his staff. Our airhostess carried over our brunch and we sat eating. I just sat thinking about everything that's been happening since we started this trip. I am really happy to be going home.

~~~oOo~~~

It's the grant opening of our night club and it is booming. We even got the local news paper to place a couple of adds for us and the radio station is also broadcasting our ads on their station. The doors open and people streamed in to Milady's Corner night club and business is hopping. Christian is here to and the press. I did warn him about this. Everyone is loving the club. Our BDSM clientele came from all over Washington to come enjoy our tight knit community gather hall. They all love the feel and vibe of the place. We have a ton of curious 'Joe's' that asked to see or experience their first bondage play. In so opening the night club to newbie's. The opening weekend is being a great success. Becca is my night club manager and she knows how I operate. To my surprise Kate and Elliot were here and so Mia and Ethan to. We just play along that we were curious about this new hangout. The girls took to the dance floor and wanted to drag me along. Taylor hired a whole new team of guys for us to be bouncers and they are keeping the place in check. We had an outside building were the bouncer can drag the fighting men to if a fight breaks out so not to disturb the flow of the evening for everyone else. We also made sure the bouncers and security know of the wanted men, like Jack and Elena ect. I don't want trouble in our new place. The DJ's we hire are on fire. The music is on fire. I am busy all over making sure we have enough ordered cases of alcohol. Copies of our liquor licence are hanging above both bars and the original licences are in my office I share with Becca now. The pressed wanted to do a story and we asked to keep me just as the owner in their article. By two AM we close the club and we cash up. Yet the play house is still open and going for another two hours before they close for the evening. Kate and Mia asked me what I thought of this place and I just gave them my honest opinion.

'To be really honest with you all, this place is a dream come true.'

'It really has an edgy vibe to it that I really like.' Kate lifted her opinion as she drank her drink.

'Really? Would you come again?' Christian asked intrigue.

'Absolutely.' She said without a doubt, with a smile again. He smiled and then looked at me.

'You think we should?' I asked him as he looked at me. Christian just nod his head at me then took my hand for support.

'Very well we can't hide this anymore.' I sighed.

'What is going on? Are you two okay?' Mia asked looking between Christian and me.

'Yes we are more than fine, little sister.' He took Mia's hand and squeezed it.

'This is my night club. I wanted to open a place like this for a couple of years now.' I spoke in a rush. The whole table just looked around at each other then back to me.

'Seriously this is your place?' Kate asked starting to look pissed at me. Oh, great.

'Yes. I am Milady of Milady's Corner.' I looked at her then at the rest of our family and friends. 'I know this must come as a shock to you all I know but this is my dream. I also understand if you are mad at me but please I want to ask you all that you don't be mad at my husband. He was only my support through all this.'

'It's true.' Christian confirmed, smiling at me and kissed the side of my temple, at that moment Becca came over and called me away to come look at the figures in the office. They all looked at us as we leave. I saw their jaws drop to the table top as we walked away and head up to my office. Becca opened the books and showed me and we even counted the cash in the safe four times.

'Goodness if I knew this was going to be such a huge boost to our business I would have opened this place earlier.' I stated to Becca.

'Milady, you would have eventually opened this place since it was your dream to do this for our community and we gained a lot of new clientele these past two nights.'

'Really how many?' I asked turning in my desk chair.

'Shannon said at the play house we got fifteen new clients and four of them are couples.'

'This is great. Thanks for all your hard work Becca you really are a star in my books.' I smiled at her.

'You're welcome ma'am. I have never enjoyed my job this much before.' She confessed.

'Well I am really happy you enjoy working for me. Well if we're good here let's go home or do you still have clients to work over.'

'No ma'am I am heading home if it's okay.'

'Of course it is okay. Have a wonderful evening, my friend.'

'And you as well.' We head back down and I rejoined our group. We all lock up and head over to Escala. Everyone is crashing with us tonight. It's Sunday morning at two-forty-two AM and I'm so tired after a well deserving shower with Christian. We had a quickie and gone to bed so tired. I lay down and was fast asleep. Christian came out of the bathroom and switch off the light as he walked over to me and cover me with our blankets.

'Sweet dreams my sweet girl.' He whispered as he kissed my cheek then walked around our bed and got in. We slept in and only around ten to eleven AM we woke and made breakfast with Christian helping me and Kate and Mia helped as well. Elliot is make all of us coffee. We all sat around the large dining room table that rarely gets used and we all ate in silence overlooking the city of Seattle below. Clouds are starting to move in from the east.

'Okay. We all thought about what you said last Ana and we like to support you since it is your dream to have a night club. We were all just in shock of course but we're all over it now.' Kate finally spoke up. My jaw dropped to the table but recover myself rather quickly.

'Thank you, you guys are the best family a girl can wish for.'

'You're welcome.' Kate smiled and reached across the table and squeeze my hand as she smiled at me. I returned her smile. This is a huge relieve for me and I can see for Christian as well. He must have felt like he was in the middle of all this.

'These pancakes are yummy Ana. What is your secrete?' Mia asked the little petite chef amongst us.

'It's butter, Mia. There is no real secret but the one indulgence we all should enjoy more.'

'True.' We all ate then everyone gone back to their rooms and were leaving one by one after their gather all their things. Finally Christian and I were alone at home. Mia and Ethan where barely out the door and Christian had me all tied up in the play room to his table and were whipping me senseless. It was delicious. I bit my tongue and let Christian have his way with me. We are going into hour two and he was flogging me on my behind it felt wonderful but somehow my body couldn't take anymore and I passed out while still tied to the ceiling of the play room. He kept flogging me for about ten to fifteen minutes or so when he step around me and saw.

'Baby?' Christian's panicked voice rang over my still body I'm trying to wake up. 'Jeezes Ana! Ana! Ana baby wake up!' He unhook my hands and untie the rope as he lay me down on the play room floor. I tried over and over to will myself awake, but nothing happened. Christian cover me in a blanket and carried me to the play room bed and tried to wake me. For an hour and a half he struggled to get me to come to and finally I came to.

'Hmmm… Wh… What happened?' I asked holding my pounding head.

'You passed out in the middle of our play angel girl. Are you okay?' He cupped my face in his hands. I have never seen such panic in his eyes before.

'Other for a killer headache, yes I'm okay.' I took account of my body as we spoke. He help me to our room and we got in a bath where he hand me a aspirin for my headache and then tucked me in for the afternoon. My aspirin kicked in and I fell asleep. By five PM we got up, Christian gone off to his study and started to work while I got ready and gone out with Sawyer and Ryan. Prescott is taking the night off. Taylor and Gail will be on duty. Gail was busy with dinner as I head out. I gave Christian a goodbye kiss while he was on the phone with one of his clients. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and a nice hug, and we were off. Ryan is driving us to the play house. The night club opens it's doors at four PM and it's already busy. Sunday nights are always our busies at the play house and with the night club right next door things can only look for the up and up. My dom's introduced me to all our new clientele we've got over the weekend. We are having a huge communal introduction tour at the play house. Louise called me while we're have our tour, he wants to come through sometime this week and I welcomed it. I really wanted him to meet Christian. Christian haven't said much but I think he is curious to meet Louise. So after Louise called I gave Christian a call to find out if he is up for them meeting.

'Grey.' He snapped at me.

'Sorry Mr Grey I will call back later once you cooled off.' I felt the bite of his tone as he answered my call.

'Ana waist…' He sigh heavily on his end. 'I'm sorry I am just tired of blocking all the blows and the fires I have to put out all over.' He confessed. I felt the urgency in his voice.

'What? What's going on?' I asked walking out into the tea garden.

'Jack broke in at Grey House and set fire to our server rooms. Not much damage to the server itself according to Ros and Welch. Then there are this, allege case that popped up that Elena claims that she's pregnant with my baby.'

'WHAT?!' I yelled as my anger flare up in full on furnace.

'Yes, according to her story she's about two months along.'

'Fuck! Is everybody we know more fucking crazy then we are. In that case we're the normal ones here. Besides we have enough honeymoon evidence to bury her in it.'

'Yes we do. I'm sorry Ana. I don't want you to worry about this shit to. You have enough stuff going on. I'll… I'll deal with this.'

'Do you want me to come home? I can reschedule my clients.' I felt desperate to get to him.

'No… I'll see you at eleven Mrs Grey. We can talk then.'

'As you wish handsome. The reason for my call is to let you know my former Master Louise will be in town this week. He wants to come and have a look at the night club and our extension here in Seattle. He only saw my Portland play house and he haven't been here yet. I was wondering if you'd like to meet him?'

'Let me know when angel girl I'll make it work with my schedule.'

'Okay, I'll will or I'll just let Andrea schedule it for you in your appointments.'

'Great, that can work to.' He sounds more and more down the longer we're talking making me worry even more.

'Christian? Are you sure you're okay?'

'I don't know myself, Ana. I just thought we sorted most of our shit out and now all this.' It was something in his voice that threw me more as we talked then end our call. I finished the introduction tour of our newbie's and let their now new dom's lead them away to the changing rooms, so their first play can be set up. I walked over to the night club and Sawyer and Ryan walked with me. They talked to the bouncer team. Becca and I waited for the cash in transit truck to take away our weekend profits and we drove back home. We got home and my husband is drunk judging by his behaviour and the bottle of bourbon in his hand. Christian grin at me when he saw me.

'There is my sexy minks. Is it eleven PM yet?' He slur his words and stagger on his feet smirking at me when I walked into the great room.

'No, I took care of the necessary stuff then darted right back here. What is going on?' I walked up to him as he took a swig of bourbon from the bottle.

'I'm going to be a father.' He mumbled to me.

'No you're not. The bitch is a liar.' I snapped.

'She sounded very convincing earlier.' He staggered towards me with a messed collar shirt hanging out here and there and he is walking around on his soaks.

'You can't be the father of her baby Christian we were on our honeymoon two and a half months ago. She knows all your buttons and triggers Christian that will get the right reaction from you.'

'I haven't thought about it that why?' He said with a few hiccups.

'Well that is something to think about. Besides that is what us dom's do we find our subs buttons and we learn how to use them and control them in our own way.'

'You're really smart Ana.' He pulled me towards him, and the alcohol smell knock me a little.

'And you are as drunk as a skunk and really smelly.' He giggled as he took another drink of bourbon from the bottle. 'How long have you been drinking, Christian?'

'Since we last spoke on the phone.' He confessed.

'Fuck! Where is Taylor?' I asked getting him to follow me but it is not working yet.

'In the security room.' I finally got him to our room, as we pass the kitchen I lay the empty bottle of bourbon on the counter then took him to our room. 'Where is my sexy sex kitten taking me?' He asked slurring his words.

'Well Mr Grey, if you'll get in bed I'll have a nice surprise for you.' He got into bed and smiled at me, I pulled his pants off and his smile grew. 'Now wait right here I have to slip into something sexy first.'

'Okay.' I gone to the bathroom and I done my private business, flush the toilet, wash my hands. I walked out and he was hugging his pillow. Finally my plan worked. I lay a bucket next to his side of our bed with two bottles of water and a strong pain killer I know he will need in a few hours. I walked back out and called Taylor, Ryan, Sawyer and Lennox to Christian's office.

'Okay, Taylor give me the 411 on the fire at Grey House please?' I asked starting to feel the drain on my energy.

'The fire started around four- thirty PM this afternoon, the alarm gone off at Grey House and our security team there informed us immediately and they chase after the suspect. The oxygen was cut in the server room and the fire gone out immediately.' Taylor let me know. Okay so the damage can't be that bad then.

'Any word on the suspect?'

'They chase after him for about six blocks when they lost him, ma'am.' Taylor confessed and the anger in his eyes are clear.

'Great now this to, Mr Grey is very drunk and will be sleeping it off. One of his former girlfriends is trying to guilt tripping him. So he is not in a state to handle anything right now. Taylor, Sawyer can we drive over to Grey House to see the damages please.'

'Yes ma'am. I'll get the car ready for us.' Taylor left getting to work.

'Ryan, Lennox please keep an extra eye on Christian for me. There are just too much crazy going on right now.'

'Yes, Mrs Grey.' We left, and I gave Christian a quick kiss on his hair, then we were gone. Sawyer and I rode the elevator down and meet up with Taylor. We weave through the traffic towards Grey House in uptown Seattle. Great I have a drunk husband, my own business I had to set aside tonight to sort out my drunken husbands business. Great life is just peachy. We reached Grey House and I meet up with Ros and Welch.

'Nice to finally meet you Welch. I have always heard Christian giving you his high demands. Thank you for all your hard work you put in at the company and in private. Nothing goes unknotted believe me.'

'You're welcome ma'am.' Welch smile at me.

'Okay so what do we have here?' I asked looking between Ros and Welch.

'Where is Christian?' Ros asked me as we walked to the server room.

'Well my husband took to the bottle earlier. So he is passed out currently and sleeping off the bottle of bourbon he drank by himself, while I attend to my own business.'

'I'm sorry. Well I can torture him for you tomorrow Ana.' Ros got a smirk on her pretty African-American face.

'That would be good, make him work for it.' Her smile grew as I gave her the okay. 'But not too much okay. He is going through a bunch of things as the moment.'

'Very well.' We stepped through the door at the server room and Welch showed me the damages. Gosh, I'm so glad no one were around to be caught in here it is pretty bad.

'Taylor do you perhaps have the insurance companies number with you?' I asked looking from Welch to Taylor.

'Yes, ma'am.' He gave the number and I dialled up the broker. I talked to him and told him who I was and that he has to get his ass over here ASAP. Mr Terry didn't sound very happy with me with this high demands.

'Thank you.' I smiled up at Taylor as I hand back his phone.

'Why not wait till tomorrow?' Ros asked me.

'Because tomorrow is a business day and if the servers are down no one can do their jobs. If we can have this fixed tonight even better. I would understand if you want to go home to Tracy. She must be worried about you.' I spoke as I wait for the line to connect to the insurance company.

'Yeah she's been calling me every half an hour to an hour.' Ros confessed as she looked just as bummed as Christian.

'Go on we have this. Welch and I will kick Terry's ass if we have to.' Welch laughed as we all stood around the server room. Our call to the Mr Terry our insurance broker picked up and we talked and while he had me on hold Ros and I continue to talk. Finally Terry agreed to come over, he will be with us in twenty minutes.

'Thanks and don't worry about Grey, he will get back on his feet once this is all sorted.' Ros tried to cheer me up.

'Thanks Ros, you really are a golden girl.'

'Don't I know it. Bye.'

'Bye.' She gone off as Mr Terry walk in with our extra security.

'Mr Terry, wonderful thank you for coming at this late hour. We need this fixed as early as possible, please. We have important business to get through and we can't be stuck not working tomorrow morning.' I lay our case in front of him. He jumped to when he saw that I'm thee Mrs Grey. He took pictures and send it to his claims department. Within an hour and a half the new server boxes have been approved and were being delivered an hour after approval. So you see it can be done if you know what buttons to press. Welch were all smiles as he got his hands on the latest models of server boards and is busy installing them with the insurance company tech guy. Another three hours later everything is back up and working and the backup files are being transferred to the new server outlet. It's two-forty-three in the morning and I can see Taylor and Sawyer are just as tired as I am. We left Grey House and drove over to the play house and the evening at the night club were a really successful one. The play house, were really busy and Becca has everything under control. We drove back to Escala.

'Thank you- you guys for being so super awesome. I know it's late can you get two of our guys to relieve you two so both of you can get some rest.'

'We'll get on that once we're back home ma'am.' Sawyer looked over his shoulder at me.

'Good.' We got to the basement parking and my car has been covered in white paint all over the front doors and windshield. Making it impossible to drive. Great, now this as well.

'Ma'am?' Taylor turn to me and asked me with a nod towards my car.

'Take pictures of it for our records please then we'll deal with this at a later time.'

'Very well, ma'am.' We gone up to the penthouse and Christian clearly were sick in the bucket. I took it and washed it out and place it back in the spot I left it in for him before we left. He is still very much passed out in his drunkenness. I walked to Christian's study and sat in his chair with my hands in my hair. I saw a new incoming e-mail on Christian's computer. It's from Elena. Doesn't that woman have a life? I forward the unopened e-mail to myself and read it.

To: Christian Grey

Date: 15th of August 2011, 04:22AM

Subject: Our Baby…

From: Elena Lincol

Dear Christian

Please don't hate me. I remember our night together on the 19th of July. How can you not remember. I hope you told Ana about our dalliance. See attached our babie's picture from the ultra sound.

See he has your smile. Well, call me once you've got this e-mail.

Elena

What dalliance? I got to Christian's photo's he took of me and us on our honeymoon and gone through the pictures. We got married on Saturday, 17th of July and the time she mentions here, we were in London and we never left each other's side not once. She's even more psychotic then I original thought. The 19th of July like she claimed we were riding the London eye across from the houses of parliament. Because of the slow rotation we were on the Ferris wheel almost an hour and a half. We were the last people getting off that night it was around ten-forty-six PM after that we gone to bed and had hot sexy bondage love making as Christian calls it. It was a wonderful time. Just wish we could have stayed there. There were a knock on the study door.

'Come in Ryan.' I called.

'Ma'am we checked and recheck the garage footage and the feeds have been tampered with, but we do have full blown footage of a Leila Williams on file that did this to your car Mrs Grey.'

'Great more shit to pill on. Thanks Ryan, you guys rock.'

'Any time ma'am.' He wanted to turn around and leave when I stopped him.

'Ryan wait, please. Will you and Lennox be able to drive me to SIP around seven AM later today?'

'We will be ready Mrs Grey. Lennox is taking a nap as we speak.'

'Good. You all work so hard constantly. Thank you for that.' I smiled at him tiredly.

'You're welcome, Mrs Grey. We'll be ready at seven.'

'Thanks Ryan.' He left and I gone to the kitchen and started cooking to stay awake. I made enough breakfast to feed a football team. I ate my bacon and eggs with toast and my tea. By the time Gail came out for the morning everything where already cooked. I walked off and took a quick shower and got dressed for work. I thought about all this shit and I am at the point of crawling into a corner and cry my eyes out. Yet I got the alarm clock set to go off for my drunken sleeping smelling husband and then head for the bathroom where I got ready for the day. I put in some eye drops to clear my sleepless red eyes then started with my make-up. I finish with my make-up then got busy with my hair in a tight ponytail.

I got dressed in a bright red dress with garter belt and stockings with black high heels along with a black coat for the pouring rain outside. Great the weather matches my mood. I spray on some of my perfume from Dolce & Gabbana, then head out. I kissed Christian's forehead then set out. While I were busy applying my make-up I wrote Christian a short letter about all the additional shit that happened last night while he passed out drunk. Then place it on my pillow for him to read. Ryan, Lennox and I we set out tackling the Seattle traffic heading towards SIP.

We arrived and gone in through the back. Construction next door for the printing press are well on the way and the men are already hard at work to get everything ready before our shipment of machines gets in. Ryan and Lennox got settled at security and I got settled in my office. I got my laptop fired up and started to work through my own SIP related e-mails and new submissions. By the time Hanna got in at eight most of my work were already up to date. I gone off to the kitchen and made myself a triple espresso with only a dash of milk and enough sugar to put a diabetic in a coma, just to wake me up after an exhausting night. By ten AM I finally got a call from Christian.

'Ana Grey, good morning.' I answered keeping my voice business like for my husband.

'Good morning, it's me. Please don't yell like that.' He spoke up.

'Oh, I'm sorry. What shouting, I thought this is calm compared how I really feel since you told me of all the shit that is going on.'

'What shit?' He barked at me now. I sighed heavily feeling like I could crack at any moment.

'Christian, please not now. I'm sure once your drunken ass is sober again it will come back to you. As for now I am just trying really hard not to crack and run away so far no one will know where I am not even you.'

'What?' He started to sound panicked.

'See you at nine tonight Mr Grey. Have a nice day at work.' I spoke up and my voice crake a little on the end of my sentence.

'Ana please wait. Tell me how to fix this?' He tried to compromise.

'Do you remember what happened last night then?' I asked and started to feel really old and so tired.

'I remember snippets.' He spoke up and I could hear him thinking really hard.

'Like?' I asked starting to feel so tired with a triple espresso in my system.

'I remember Elena's call, the baby, you coming home then that was about it.'

'Good keep on remembering the rest, it will come to you. But for now I'm just trying not to fall asleep at my desk and try and make it through this fucking awful day. It really started out thee most fucked up blue Monday ever.'

'Anastasia what is going on?' He is in full blown panic now. Good, jack ass let him panic a bit maybe it will help him remember.

'If you still can't remember by lunch time Mr Grey, let's have lunch then and I'll try and explain everything then.'

'Oh, okay. See you at noon.' We both hung up and I got back to my work. We have a few new authors Roach and our other team members approved on a few of our new authors with me and Hanna and we're working hard to get everything ready for the printers and then there is the e-book lay outs. Hanna knocked quickly then stuck her head in my office just past noon when she let me know I have a visitor.

'Please show them in Hanna, thank you.'

'You're welcome, ma'am.' Christian stepped through the door.

'Mr Grey.' I tried to go with cold. 'How can I help you?'

'Mrs Grey, you wanted to have lunch. Let's go have lunch.' He sat at the edge of my desk, looking at me.

'Yes, of course. It's a mad house around here rushing to get everything ready for a few new authors. Let me just grab my purse, then we can go to the deli a few blocks from here.' He got up and walked closer to me, then pulled me into his hold. It felt really nice.

'Ana, Taylor filled in the blanks I couldn't remember and then there were Ros that gave me shit at work all morning.' It made me smile at that fact and the little pleasure it gave me that she kept her word.

'Good I told her to go right ahead last night.' I confessed to my little guilty pleasure.

'So she got her permission from you then, Mrs Grey.' He raised a brow at me.

'Yes, right after I told her to go home so Welch and I could wait for your amazing insurance company. Mr Terry needs to be thanked for all the strings he pulled to get everything up and running for you last night or rather really early this morning. Welch had a time of his life with the latest tech they send over for him to install.'

'You met Welch?' He looked more intrigued.

'Yes, a really hard working young man that can sometimes go over looked. Then there is the situation with Elena.' I added as we walked out into the street and our security surrounds us.

'Yeah about that, I cut her off this morning. I got to my computer and you were clearly going through our wedding and honeymoon photos on my computer and the time and dates stamp on the bottom of the photo's clear me of the so called child she wants to allege I have with her. Thank you for that.' He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers.

'You're welcome. Then there were my car.'

'What about your car?' He stopped me as he looked at me as we wait for the traffic light to go green. I met Taylor's eyes and he gave me a small smile and a nod.

'You didn't?' I spoke turned to look at Taylor now.

'Yes, ma'am we did.' He finally answered.

'You guys are really something.' I turned and looked at all our close knit security.

'You're welcome ma'am.' Sawyer spoke up as we all walked on.

'Will someone tell me what is going on, please.' Christian asked getting impatient.

'When we got home from Grey House this morning, and my lovely submissive special were trashed with a tin of white paint. We took a ton of pictures then these lovely gentlemen made sure the car got removed before you could see it.'

'What? Who did it?' He asked looking between me and the boys.

'At first the boys couldn't find anything on the feeds but we quickly found someone tampered with the feeds and the last image Ryan and the guys got where of Leila Williams breaking into the garage.'

'Fuck! Not Leila too. Is everyone losing their damn minds these past few days?'

'It would look that way and it really feels that way to me.' We got to the deli and we having a nice lunch and I have another two, triple espresso's.

'What is with all this coffee, Mrs Grey? You're a tea drinker by nature.'

'I'm drinking espresso to try and stay awake and not fall asleep at my desk or on my feet.'

'Ana, please speak to me. Let me make last night up to you, please. You worked miracles according to Ros and Taylor they're your new fans with the way you handled the insurance company.'

'Okay, I won't be late tonight. I would just like to come home and go to bed since I haven't slept at all last night.' I looked at him as I took my last sip of espresso. 'Look I was thinking about everything last night and after I got you in bed we all jumped to get everything up and running so Grey House won't be down for business this morning that is why I pushed the insurance guy the way I have, so your business won't lose a day's work. Then to crown everything my husband's ex-dom says she's pregnant with his baby who can either be imaginary or insane and my car gets totalled I would say that will keep you up to when you have to deal with all this... all this fucked-upness.' I looked at Christian as he finish his food. He reached over and took my hand.

'I am really sorry you had to deal with all this by yourself. I'm sorry I got so smashed last night, I haven't been that drunk in years. It just become too much all at once.' He fussed up with a heavy sigh. 'Will you please forgive me Mrs Grey?' How can I not, I am still crazy about him like that first day we met, now even more so then back then.

'Of course you're forgiven if that is what you're seeking here but you've done nothing wrong here, Christian. It is what is being done to us not because of us.' I spoke looking up at our entwined hands to his beautiful eyes.

'I don't agree with you, Ana. All this shit is happening because of me and my fucked up past. I am really sorry you're in the middle of all this baby. I'll sort this out.'

'How Christian? Since last night I got the feeling like this shit is just the start of something bigger. The server room fire specially. It feels like someone is trying to take revenge on us for something. The way the fire was started and the things that got burned or totalled.' I saw my handsome 28 year old husband age in front of me and he suddenly looked older then Ray.

'Yeah I guess your right Ana. I may be the CEO and I love running my universe from Grey House like you say sometimes but I don't always have the answers for everything and I would like you with me to sort out this mess.'

'Christian since you asked me to marry you, we became a team and as a team you will never be alone in anything every again. I am in and ready for battle if that is what you want.'

'My brave lioness Anastasia Steele. You're so much stronger than me.'

'Hey, you're just as strong, you broke my rapists jaw all those years ago. In my book you're the tiger in this relationship. A lion is very much mediocre against a bangle tiger, Mr Grey.' He looked at me with such amusement then tilt his head to one side as he look at me. As if he just saw me for the first time. He blinked a few times, lean towards me over the table and gave me a kiss.

'Thank you, Mrs Grey. I feel much better now. Your faith in me is something I never experience before in myself. Thank you for that. Ana…'

'What is it Christian? Something is clearly eating at you, I sensed it since you arrived what is it?'

'It's the way you found me last night. I feel ashamed being drunk like that. After we broke off our relationship in high school, it broke me Ana and I became a secret alcoholic at 17. I would work my butt off over weekends for extra cash just so I can feed my alcohol addiction.'

'I drove you to become an alcoholic?'

'No, just the pain of our brake up, it was so painful. My addiction gotten so bad that Grace almost caught me with a bottle of bourbon in my room one time.'

'So that explains the annual charity gala's…'

'Yeah it's because of me. I finally fussed up about my addiction and they got me help for it.'

'Remind me to thank Grace and Carrick the next time we see them.' I smiled up at him. I looked up at the clock on the wall behind the deli counter and I only have ten minutes to get back to SIP.

'Come love I'll walk you back.' He pulled my chair out for me.

'Thank you.' We walked back the few block to SIP. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you for lunch handsome.'

'Ana wait.'

'What is wrong, love? You're not yourself.' I cupped his face in my tiny hands.

'After what happened yesterday and last night, are we okay. If we're not I'll go crazy with worry.'

'Hey, I'm not mad at you not even for last night, just the situations we found ourselves in that others created for us. We are better than great Mr Grey, so please don't worry about us.'

'Oh, thank god. You really are my sanctuary Anastasia Rose Grey more then I let you know, sometimes.'

'And you are mine Christian Trevellian- Grey in every way. We will get through this and someone else will be standing with their own egg on their faces not us.' He met my eyes then nod as he cup my face and gave me a kiss. 'I love you Ana.' I know it is sometimes difficult for him to say those words but he gets better and better saying it every time.

'You do know you're getting better and better about saying it, yet you take my breath away every single time you say it to me. I love you more Christian.' We kissed once again and he gone off once he dropped me off at my office. As for me I got back to work.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty**

For the next few months things gone back to normal. Christian had to fly up north to my old university in Portland he have a few meeting with the deans up that way and will only be back tomorrow night. So as for tonight I have a few clients I have to work over and run my night club. Since we started the night club our business have boomed and with all the money I safe up we can soon open a second night club up in Portland. Christian assured me he will check in on our Portland play house while he is up that way and look at the books for me. So I'm finishing up at our latest book launch from a well known author. After a few hours Sawyer and Ryan drove me to the play house and to my surprise was only four PM. I looked in on the night club first since it opened the time we arrived. Sawyer and Ryan stuck to me like glue. We made sure our ordered alcohol were checked in and then the kitchen supplies were delivered and stored away in the fridge. The play rooms are sterilized with brand new toys in them for my dom's to use. We walked back over to the Play House and I changed for my clients and got busy with newbie clients that joined earlier this week. Our members jumped from six thousand to nine thousand five hundred and fifty- five in just six and a half months. Well here I am and I'm working over my third client for the evening so far.

'Now Mr and Mrs Collins I want you to look at each other but do not touch each other under any circumstance are we understood?'

'Yes, Milady.'

'Good, the practice of this exercise is to help you connect with once life partner on another level. A dom, sub relationship is about communication and denying someone something can be hard since we are all created to be physical beings. Now study your husband's face the tones of his gorgeous eyes, study your wife's face look at her like that very first day she walked into your life and you couldn't breathe without her and the lines of her face and colours of her eyes, how the sun reflect the specs of gray in them.' I let them star at each other for a while and I could see that Mr Collins really wanted to touch his wife so badly.

'Okay, now Mrs Collins follow me and Mr Collins please turn around facing away from us, don't turn around or I will give you a spanking, understood.'

'Yes, Milady.'

'What are you're safewords?'

'Close and Stop, Milady.'

'Good remember them.' I let Mrs Collins lay down on our bed we have in our play room.

'Are you okay Mrs Collins.' I asked her and she looked a bit panicky.

'I'm nervous Milady.' She confessed and I turned to look at her.

'Mrs Collins you don't need to be nervous at all, have I done anything to hurt you badly or take you outside your comfort zone yet or pain limit yet?'

'No, Milady.'

'As a dom it is my duty to have your complete trust and safety above all else. That is why you have your two safewords so you can tell me you're close to your limit or that your at your limit. The most important part of this is to have fun with once partner. I love having couples in my play rooms so I can teach them how to be together again and see each other in a new light.'

'Oh, that doesn't sound that bad.' She smile up at me where she lay on the bed.

'Okay, don't look at it as bondage or a play look at it more as marriage counselling session with why more productive ways to work through both your issues here in the play room. You can even take what you two learned here back home and practice there in your own private play room if you have one.'

'That- that works more for me. I can do that.' She sat up and looked between me and Mr Collins. He smiled at her and we continue our session.

'Now, lay down please, hands above your head and please bend your legs.' She did what I said and I tied her up and then blind fold her with her favourite song in her ears.

'Okay Mr Collins you can turn around now and now I am going to teach you how to properly pleasure your wife.'

'That would be good Milady, I never really know what to do, so I just wing it as I go.'

'Well I will teach you both how to pleasure each other and of course together. Very important is the aftercare if you two decided to play at home.'

'Aftercare?'

'Yes, Mr Collins. Aftercare, we call in this lifestyle the down. Sometimes after a play the sub goes into a state of a mini depression and with proper aftercare they will be okay and felt cared for. The past week I let you both hold each other as I wrap your blanket around each other.'

'Is that what it was.'

'Yes, sir, it is the most effective way of aftercare that has never failed me at all.' He nod his head in understanding. 'Now let's continue.' I took him to his wife and let him touch her following my instructions to the letter. He kissed her and let his hands roam all over her naked body. For a half an hour I let him play without them once connect in intercourse at all just oral pleasure. We done the aftercare we talked about and their hour were up. I walked back to reception when Sawyer and Ryan walked towards me. They have very grave faces. We walked over to my office. It's eight PM as I glance over to the clock over by my office door.

'Please just give it to me please, like a band aid.' I said.

'Mr Grey never made it to Portland this afternoon, ma'am. His flight gone missing over Mt Helena.' I sat back heavily in my chair.

'Ma'am?' Sawyer spoke up after a while. I felt my blood drain from my face.

'Can you please get the car, we need to go look for him.'

'Very well ma'am. The police have been searching all afternoon already.' Ryan let me know.

'We are not the police and we actually have eyes we all know how the police look.'

'Yes, ma'am.' They left my office and I changed calling Becca and Karin. I got them to reschedule my other clients and that I will keep them posted. Sawyer, Ryan and I set out going back to the penthouse. I ran through the penthouse looking in every room and nothing. I changed and we all set out again heading to Mt Helena's. Sawyer got the precise co-ordinates from the police searching party and we followed it. A few hours later we were on the spot of the co-ordinates the police gave us. We had powerful flash lights. I started to call for them into the night air. I searched the tree tops everyone I passed and after a few hundred paces north from where we started I heard noises.

'Hello! Christian! Ross!' I yelled as Sawyer and Ryan never let me out of their site. The clacking and soft moaning noises came from further ahead.

'Hello! Ross! Christian!' I yelled repeatedly into the dark woods. We finally got to the place all the noises are coming from. Ryan and Sawyer lifted their flash lights up into the tree tops and there they were still in the Charlie Tango cockpit strapped in but now the cockpit is a wrinkle of steel hanging in a tree upside down and they both don't look so good.

'Oh, my god, Ross. Hang on we'll get you both out of there.' I yelled.

'Ana?' She crocked and looked cold and in pretty bad shape. Ryan ran off and got our car bringing it closer and we had a few things in the back of the SUV. We got to them and we cut Ross free first she has a badly broken leg. Sawyer and Ryan helped her down while they got back to work looking at my unconscious husband he looks really bad. No!

'Christian? Christian can you hear me love?' He didn't respond. We had a make shift stretcher and I crawled over to his side and cut all his seat belt off with my Swiss army knife. He looks really bad. My phone started ringing off the hook I let Ryan answer it for me while I get my badly battered husband from the cockpit. The cockpit smells of fuel and quite strong smell that only needs one wrong spark and ka boom. I manage with a ton of work to get Christian's dead weight out of his pilot seat and pass along to a waiting Sawyer. I disconnect Christian's headphones those things are a fortune to replace along with what I can see in the haul over night bags for both of them then Christian's laptop. The cockpit started to smoke on the inside and it started to move now with me still inside.

'Mrs Grey! Come quick this rubble is getting ready to tumble to earth like a cruise missile.' Sawyer yelled from outside. I threw out all their things as Ryan caught them all before it land in pieces on the ground. Sawyer helped me out and we raced away from the smoking cockpit. We were on our way to the hospital, when my phone started ringing again. Ryan told me it is Grace and Carrick.

'Hello, mama, daddy.' I answered.

'Honey we just heard on the news about Christian being missing. What happened? What have the police found already?'

'Mama, daddy, the police stopped searching for them about three hours ago. Because it is dark, so Sawyer, Ryan and I set out to the co-ordinates the police gave Taylor when he called earlier. We looked for hours and finally found them. We are heading to the hospital as we speak now. I'll give you both the other details once we get there. Ross and Christian are both in very bad shape and will need your well trained doctorial staff's expertise.'

'Of course we'll meet you all at the ER doors.'

'Thank you, Ross looks like she broke her one leg in the crash.' I rushed speaking. 'But Christian he is badly battered mama, he is unconscious since we got him out of the cockpit in the tree.'

'Oh, dear girl we'll get him better. See you soon.' Sawyer drove the freeway like a formula One driver with flashing hazards. I have Christian's head in my lap and he is burning up and looks really bad. I inspect his torso. His one side looks bad like the ribs are broken and he has bad cuts on his arm and above his left eye. He might need stitches. Oh, god Christian, please be okay.

'Christian, please wake up. Christian?' I kept calling to him. He didn't respond once. And then out of nowhere I feel nauseas. We finally hit Seattle central traffic and then took the conjunction to the North-West hospital. We arrived at the emergency room and Grace's team took Ross and Christian away. We all just sat around waiting. Kate and Elliot arrived at day break at the hospital and so Mia as well. My nausea is getting worse. We're here a whole four and a half hours and we could finally see Christian. I called Hanna around six AM and then Roach letting him know I won't be in. He completely understood our situation. I looked in on Christian and let him know we are all here for him, he finally opened his eyes and looked straight at me.

'Ana…' He crocked. I gave him some water to drink.

'Christian we are all here. Are you feeling alright, love?'

'I feel like I were knocked over by a racking ball.' He confessed.

'Rest Christian we're all here looking over you. You had us all so worried.' I kissed his forehead.

'Yes, I thought we were goners to. We took a detour over Mt Helena since they lifted the air restrictions a few months back and Ross never saw it before so we flow over there. That is when I started to lose Charlie Tango's steering and before I knew it we were in the trees and bam everything went black.'

'We gotten word of what happened from Taylor and we set out to the co-ordinates the police gave him of where they got Charlie Tango's signal from and Sawyer, Ryan and I set out in that direction to go look for you and well here you are Mr Grey.'

'You guys found us?' He asked looking really surprised.

'Yes, it took me two pocket knives to cut you and Ross out of your harnesses. You were hanging upside down in a tree, it took a bit of work to get you out of the smoking cockpit.' I confess, then darted for the bathroom in the hall and were sick in the basin. It was closer then the toilet itself. Grace and Kate came after me.

'Ana? Ana, are you okay in there?' Grace asked. I couldn't answer since I was still sick. Grace came into the bathroom and saw how sick I am. 'Oh, Ana you're white as a sheet.' After I was done she sat me down on the lid of the toilet. Gosh I'm feeling awful.

'I can't remember the last time I felt this sick.' I spoke up as I sat with my hands in my hair.

'Maybe it's this new stomach bug that's making the rounds. Let's keep an eye on it for now.'

'Very well Dr Grey.' I washed up then we walked back to Christian's room. He looked worried when we walked back into his room.

'Hey, I'm fine. Get some rest, we'll be here.' I kissed his forehead then we all settled for the night. Kate, Elliot, Carrick and Grace gone back home leaving me with Christian. I slept in the lounging chair next to his bed. He had some of his nightmares and I would held his hand and he would quiet down into a peaceful nights rest once again. For hours he had such bad dreams and fevers. I called his doctor to come have a look at him. They immediately gave Christian something while he still slept. For days he had this bad fever on and off. It worries me greatly. Yet as for me I've been sick mostly once a day, since my first time being sick, three weeks ago. Now I live and work between SIP, Grey House and my own businesses and of course my husband's hospital bed. I walked into his room one night when we came from the night club, we just sorted out matters there, when Christian was packing up all his things.

'Hello, Mr Grey what is going on?' I asked smiling at my husband.

'Well, my dear good doctor said I could finally go home from this torturous place.'

'Oh, wonderful. It would be so lovely having you back home, yet if you going to be stubborn Mr Grey I will bring you right back here to rest some more.'

'Huh… Since when have you became so forceful Milady?' He turned to me as Taylor helped Christian pack.

'I'm sorry, I am a bit over worked trying to keep everything afloat.' I confessed.

'What? What are you saying Mrs Grey?' Christian turned to me.

'I'm saying I'm trying to keep SIP going, Grey House and my side businesses running as well and running between everything and the hospital it's hard and tiring.'

'My dear Ana, you didn't have to take on all these extra duties by yourself. I took care of my business from my hospital bed.' Christian cupped my face.

'You have? But you needed your rest.'

'I only worked in the mornings. But I have been talking to Ross and she's very impressed about everything you've handled at Grey House like a semi-pro, maybe we should sell SIP and let you come work for me Mrs Grey.'

'Oh, you would just love that Mr Grey.'

'Don't you know it Milady.' He smirked at me and since I haven't been sick today my stomach heaved and I have to bolt.

'Ana?!' Christian walked in after me.

'Don't come in here…' I empty my tea from four o'clock in the toilet bowl. 'Look now it's my turn to look after you, Mrs Grey. We are getting you checked out right now. Taylor can you get my mother here please.'

'Right away Mr Grey.' Taylor walked off to get a nurse to page my mother-in-law.

'I'll be okay once I'm done here.'

***'No. We're getting you checked out, right now.' My caring loving husband is back in full force. I flush the toilet and wash my face and hands. Grace walked in and Christian is stating his case. They took all kinds of fluid samples from me and Grace wrote on all the tubes and opened something and stuck it in my pee sample. She started to look me over pretty well. She checked my liver, stomach and still all is well. The time was up on the stick in my pee. Grace's face fell as she looked at it and then back to Christian and me.

'What is it mother?' Christian spoke up holding my hand.

'It would look like you are going to have my grandbaby, kids.'

'What?!' I yelled that it echoed in the room.

'The test is positive, sweet heart.' Grace showed us. Christian looks like he is freaking out and I know I am freaking out. I can't be a mother. Not with all my shit.

'HEY!' Grace yelled at both of us. 'Yes, you both have some things from your past, but you'll be better then great parents. I believe in both of you.'

'How? We are both so fucked up mama. What type of parents will we ever be?'

'The ones that will do their best to be the best parents you'll know how to be to your our baby. Besides you're not at all alone in this you have two sets of parents that can give advice when you both need it.' I sigh then lay back looking at Christian that's looking at me.

'We can do this.' He finally spoke up in a shaky voice.

'Yes. Yes you're right Mr Grey, as long as I have you by my side then we can do this.'

'Of course, Mrs Grey.' With a bit more confidence, Grace took a quick peek at our baby inside me and bam, there are two of them. Afterward Grace print out our first pictures of our twins. She also print out a set of ultra sound of pictures for herself. We all finally left the hospital going home. When we finally got back to Escala we got my husband settled back in and Mrs Jones just put the finishing touches on our dinner. I have a few things to finish reading before our meeting tomorrow. Christian was busy in his office. Roach called me and we talked and talked. I sat down on the couch in the TV room. I'm getting a really bad headache. Christian came to look for me when he found me on the phone with Roach. Christian cupped my face.

'Yes… Yes… but that deal is not good at all. The quality of that paper feels like rubbish and I think we should get better quality paper from Frank what's his name. The feel of the paper he showed us just feel like luxury.' He go on and on about the cost this and cost's that. 'Look…' I sigh tired. '…Roach I get your point about costs believe me I really do it's not just words. But can we talk about this further in the morning please. I need to get my pregnant butt into bed.'

'Hold on you're pregnant?' Roach asked surprised.

'Yes, we just found out this evening from my doctor.'

'Oh, wow. Let me say it first then, congratulations Ana.'

'Thank you so much. Please give Kelly a hi from me.'

'Will do. Have a nice evening. See you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow my friend. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and Christian cups my cheek and looked at me.

'So mommy let's get you fed and into bed. You look so tired.'

'You have no idea and I have a killer headache.' We walked off and ate a yummy dinner Mrs Jones cooked for us. After dinner we cleared out plates and packed the dishwasher. Christian all healed now from his broken ribs and other injuries we got in a bath. I fell asleep in the tub and were carried to bed and were dressed for bed in one of my husbands t-shirts. 'Sweet dreams my princess.' He kissed my cheek then climb in behind me as he held me to him as we both fell asleep now. Tonight is my turn for bad dreams. I would jolt awake and Christian had me in a tight hold.

'It's all alright Mrs Grey. You're safe now.'

'You are the best Christian. I love you.' Then I would fall asleep again, much relaxed nights rest.

'What did you dream about baby?'

'It was about Steven and that night he violated me.' I told my husband and I was shaking so bad.

'He will never lay another hand on you baby girl. You're safe now. Come let's try and go back to sleep.' I gone off to the bathroom and wash my face and Christian got me in a dry shirt to sleep in, then we got back in bed and fell asleep so fast. Two more nightmares took me after that and both times Christian was holding me to him. It was first light and I had to make a run for the bathroom again to be sick. Christian was with me holding my hair out of the way, rubbing my back up and down.

'I was thinking Mrs Grey. Maybe we can go away for the weekend maybe Aspen or Miami. What do you say?'

'That… That would be nice but not Miami, I don't think I can handle the humidity and heat this time of year. What about if we just stay home all weekend long not telling anyone.'

'That could work as well.' He took my face in his hands. 'Come you're going back to bed Mrs Grey you hardly slept last night. I'll give Roach a call.'

'I can't we have so much work to do and then there is my string of clients I have to service tonight and the night club. I can't skip out on work Mr Grey.'

'The world will go on even if you take a day Ana.' Oh, great now he's mad. My tears filled my eyes and I was in tears. Darn hormones. I sat down on our bed with my head in my hands.

'Come now, sweet girl. Get back in bed and I'll call Roach and Becca.' I looked up at him. He rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand.

'Thank you.' I climb back in bed. Christian sat on the bed next to me and got on the phone with Roach and Becca as I held his hand and fell back asleep.

'Finally she's back asleep.' Christian whispered. He gave my hair a kiss. 'Sweet dreams my beautiful girl.' He slowly got his hand free of my grip and gone off to his home office.

~~OoO~~

'So Mr Kennedy what is your safewords?'

'Purple and black, Milady.'

'Good remember them.'

'Yes, Milady.' We got started on our session and to be honest Mr Glen Kennedy is a really well hung man but a bit of a sissy in the pain department. Yet that is to be expected of a newbie. It's only his fourth session with me and he clearly asked for me the last three, four times he's been here this week. I'm in heels, silk stockings with a carter belt and black leather corset and matching leather skirt. Now for Mr Kennedy in front of me we'll follow his set out dom/ sub contract to the letter. He doesn't like blood play and frankly neither do I but some of my clients do like it and I work it into our plays, but now he also like men and woman so he is totally into anal play yet he is a total newbie to both BDSM lifestyle and bisexual worlds. So for now let's tie him up and flog him for a while then get him all nice and still with my fleshlight and then work him over bend as we'll dildo his ass. So got to work on him as I tie him up to my ceiling.

'I can tell you've been a really bad boy today Mr Kennedy. Couldn't keep your hands to yourself.'

'How did you know that Milady?'

'I can read people better then anyone in this play house Mr Kennedy tell me that I'm wrong on you being bad?'

'No you are not wrong, Milady. I bang out secretary in the bathroom and her boyfriend in the men's bathroom.'

'Do they know?'

'No, they don't know that I'm having an affair with both of them.'

'For being a really bad boy, I'm going to spank you with my belt and when you want to be bad again you will think about this spanking Mr Kennedy do you hear me.'

'Yes, Milady.' I let his hands down a little. Spread his legs and bend him over as I took my leather belt and gave him seven rather hard spankings. He cried out every time then I got back to our session and flogged him all over. It was rather fascinating to watch. I would spank him and every time I circle him his erection would stiffen and grow heavy. I got a cock ring on him and then tie him to me table bend over. I got my machine rigged under the table and mount the fleshlight as I slide him inside the fleshlight.

'You still okay Mr Kennedy?'

'Yes, Milady.' I got my lubricant out and pulled on my black latex gloves. I squirt some lubricant on my fingers and started to rub his ass rather well. I'm just glad Glen here is my last client for the evening. I'm so tired tonight. We had a book launch today and I've been working over clients since four the afternoon and it's almost ten now. I slowly push my finger into his tight ass.

'Relax Mr Kennedy, relax and enjoy. Don't tense up or I will hurt you and neither of us wants you hurt.'

'Yes, Milady.' I kept rubbing his anus with lubricant and I let Larry in. Larry is one of my new dom's in training, he is also bisexual and very cute for all the single lads or ladies out there. 'Mr Kennedy this is novice dom De Silva he will be going to help me work your bad ass over.'

'As you wish Milady.' He smiled when he saw Larry.

'Novice dom De Silva take out your cock and let Mr Kennedy suck you off.'

'Right away Milady.' Larry comply and get his cock in Glen's mouth. As for me I got to work on Glen's anal vibrating anal toys. I slowly slide the medium size dildo up his tight ass and turn it on medium. Glen stopped sucking Larry as he moaned.

'No noise Mr Kennedy, if you stop sucking novice dom De Silva you will get another spanking.'

'Yes, understood Milady.' Larry put his cock back in Glen's mouth and started sucking him again. Larry bit his lips as he clearly love what Glen is doing. I turn the fleshlight on and turn up the ass dildo's vibrations. Glen cried out. I turned everything off, pulled out his butt dildo and gave him seven more spankings.

'Will you make another noise now, Mr Kennedy?'

'No Milady.'

'Good, now suck novice dom De Silva off till he came at least twice in your mouth.'

'Yes, Milady.' He got busy suck Larry off again and I got a bit bigger dildo up Glen's tight ass and turned on all his toys. He only slightly moaned but kept sucking Larry off. Twenty minutes and Larry finally came for the first time. I flogged Glen's legs and butt over and over. Then his back as well. Larry came the second time and Glen called out purple and I know that he is close to his limit. I turned up his fleshlight and anal dildo on high and stand back and watch as he came. Larry lean forward and gave Glen a kiss. They both kissed as Glen came in a mountain load of masculine milk. It was so much that it poured out of the fleshlight. I left everything as is on high for a few more minutes. His legs spasmed as he came. I turned off everything and took Larry and let him slowly pull out Glen's anal dildo.

'You want more Mr Kennedy?'

'Oh, yes Milady. More will be perfect.'

'Well novice dom De Silva you heard our client are you up for more?'

'Of course, Milady.' Larry pulled on Glen's anal dildo and push it back in faster and faster he did this. Glen held on to the table and moaned.

'Will you fuck the secretary again Mr Kennedy?'

'No Milday.'

'And her boyfriend?'

'No Milady. I will remember my spankings. You are my one and only dom.'

'Good boy.' I let Larry push Glen's anal dildo in deep. I untie Glen from the table and tie him up in knots to my floor and blind fold him. Glen is laying on the floor on his back as I tie his legs in crowching position, exposing all his vital parts for all to see. I got a black candle going and let Larry drip it over Glen's torso.

'Does this hurt Mr Kennedy?'

'No Milady it does not.' I got to move Glen's dildo some more and make him moan. Glen clearly aroused again since he is almost poking my eye out.

'Come Mr De Silva, kneel here.'

'As you wish Milady.' He kneel by Glen's dildo. He quickly rolled on the condom I gave him and slowly pulled out the dildo and slide into Glen's behind. Glen gasp.

'Fuck it even bigger than the last one.' Glen breathed. Larry kept eye contact with me.

'So Mr Kennedy, did your earlier fucks today make you feel like this?'

'No Milady they didn't.'

'Will you rather let insignificant fannies or dick satisfy a quick shag or would you rather wait till our sessions to have the best time of your life.'

'It will only be you from now on Milady and of course novice dom De Silva.'

'Good boy.' I gave Larry a nod and he started to move his hips like I thought him to do. Larry's clearly joined the gym since the last time I had him help me with a session. Because he is rather more build and tones just right now. I gave Larry a pair of black gloves and a rather large helping of lubricant as he start rubbing Glen's hardness making moan twice as hard now. Half an hour later and boom Glen and Larry came and I let Larry hold Glen as I wrap a blanket around them. I pulled Glen's blindfold off and they looked into each other's eyes. I got the recover cream out and rubbed Glen's spanked and flogged spots. They finally got up from the floor and our session is done. Finally I can go home. I am so tired. I took a quick shower got dressed and Sawyer, Ryan and I drove home.

~~~OoO~~~

'Look Mr and Mrs Grey, there is your little boy and here you can see your little girl.' Dr Greene showed them out to us and it's my seventh month check up. I am already so huge, I feel hippo. After the ultra sound we gone back to work. We were only out over our lunch break. I was just happy Christian was with me this time. He want to be with me the last two times but couldn't make it. Christian is having a meeting down town Seattle and I'm heading to Portland to my play house there. Sawyer is at the steer of things. Christian told me last night that his mother told him that Elena had a hysterical pregnancy and was submitted into the hospital and letter will be moved to the psychiatric wing. As for Leila she's been so evasive. Every time Taylor and the boys think they got her she slips away and as for Jack Hyde. We he was behind the Charlie Tango crash and the fire are Grey House. He is now a FBI wanted man. The traffic up to Portland is hectic and on top of everything it's raining cats and dogs. Ryan turned the radio on and there's been a rather big accident ahead of us and we took precautions before we hit the worst traffic. Sawyer took the turn off before we get the Portland turn off and we drove the scenic route. It is so beautiful. I fell asleep on our way to Portland and we got to Portland a little after four PM. We got to business and I work over some of my old clients then at seven PM had a appointment with the neighbours next door to the play house. I want to make them an offer for their property. I offered them a good price and since they were thinking about selling it anyway sold it to me. We got the signed paperwork to my lawyers and the ball it on the roll. We got back to the play house and Louise showed up.

'Louise what are you doing here?'

'I came to see you. Oh, look you're going to me a mommy. Congradulations.'

'Thank you so much. This is the best surprise I've gotten all day.' We sat in the tea garden and had some tea.

'You're a rather busy woman, now a days.'

'Well you slow down you'll die. Are you coming with me to Seattle, I haven't showed you our BDSM night club that side yet.'

'No you haven't and while I'm here why not.'

'Oh, wonderful. I'll give Christian a call later and let him know you'll be coming with me that side.'

'That will be dashing. I always wanted to meet the man that stole your heart so completely.'

'You know we use to be high school sweethearts.'

'Really?'

'Yes, we use to date back in Detroit before you know who did to me what he did.'

'So you found each other after all this time.'

'Yes, sir we have and now we're married expecting twins.'

'Really twins. I'm so happy for you.'

'Thank you. So how are things going for you Master Louise?'

'Business is rather slow nowadays since most of the citizens are moving to bigger cities for work purposes. Montesano is rather quite lately. If it weren't for the military base it would have become a ghost town.'

'Really. Then why not come work for me here.'

'Really, you want an old bat like me working for you.'

'Hey, you can never be old to me my friend. You have more energy in you then most twenty something's I've worked over these past few months. And with all the yoga you're doing your much more supple to. Please think about it.'

'Very well I will.'

'Good. Now you've seen the lot next door?'

'Yes what about it.'

'I have put an offer of it earlier this evening and we'll be building Portland's very own BDSM night club right here.'

'Really you doing that well sweet girl?'

'Yes, master I am, and if you join me here I know my newbie dom's will get the best training ever.'

'Well… it is funny to think that I'm going to work for one of my best students.' I let him talk it out with himself as I just sat and drank my tea. 'I accept your offer Milady Grey.'

'Oh, how wonderful. Thank you and welcome to the Milady family.'

'Thank you and thank you for the wonderful offer, Milady.' We finish our teas and I started to show Louise around. We got Louise's employment details down and filed away and started to him out almost immediately with clients. He has always been great with woman so we gave him a few woman to work over. It's midnight and he already worked over five woman for the evening. We gone to the Heathman hotel and Louise got his own room as for me, Sawyer and Ryan we got Christian's usual suite. We settle and after my nice shower gone to bed exhausted. By eight or nine AM we were all on the road with Louise following us all the way to Seattle. It's Saturday and we were greeted at Escala foyer by Christian.

'Welcome home Mrs Grey. You look tired.' He gave me a kiss then turned to our guest.

'Thank you. We had a rather late night. Christian this is Louise Sherwood. Louise, Christian Tervellian-Grey.' The two men shook hands.

'So nice to finally meet you Louise, Ana has told me so much about you.'

'Really all good things I hope.'

'Oh, yes sir.'

'I'm also happy to meet you Christian. Ana told me you were childhood sweethearts.'

'Yes, we were and now once again, of course with a twist.'

'Of course it just put some spicy colour in ones life.'

'Sure- sure.' We walk into the great room and we all sat down. We had lunch that Mrs Jones clearly made for us. We talked about this and that and then the men gone off to the play room upstairs while I cleared the dirty dishes. I pour the men some wine and I got myself a nice glass of milk. They came back out and they are clearly laughing. Yeah they laughed, I made double sure of it. Christian took in his place next to me and took my hand.

'So Louise is going to work at the Portland Play house from now on.'

'Really, what about Montesano?'

'Well Christian things have been really tough in Montesano the place is almost a ghost town if it weren't for the military base it would have been by now.'

'That's sad. It's so pretty up that way.'

'Yes, it sure is, but times are surely changing. From the almost ten dom's I had on one stage I had to slowly let them go and it's only me now.'

'Goodness.'

'But Ana made me an offer and I took it. I really love our lifestyle and the way she's expanding her passion of our community in the two large cities. I love being part of that.'

'I'm glad. Since we opened the night club new business is streaming in and with Ana soon going on maternity leave we can use someone like you to help out Louise.'

'Of course.' We talked business and soon we were off with Taylor and Gail towing along. They gone off to have their own session with Candice and Christian and I showed Louise around the play house and then at four-thirty we took him over to the night club and it was already buzzing with life.

'Oh, my goodness. Is this what we can expect in Portland?' Louise asked us. We just look at each other and then back at Louise.

'Yes, it is. This has been a more recent dream of mine that came true with the support of my husband but the play house paid for this little extension.' Louise looked at me sharply.

'For real?'

'Yes, for real.' We took him to the play rooms below the bar and showed him around.

'So this is how you win over new clientele?'

'Yes, master Louise it is.'

'Clever girl and I see you make extra cash that way to.'

'Yes, my wife the entrepreneur.' Christian gave me a hug.

'That she sure is. Did you know it was her that got me to start selling extra sex toys at my play house.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'It just made sense to make extra cash on the side. That way we all stayed on top of the latest toys on the market.' I added. We walked back to the club up top and sat enjoying each others company, over drinks and a platter of finger food. Seven PM Becca came to fetch me and we gone over the order for the rest of the week and the coming month end weekend. It's always really busyer over month end for all of us. After that I rejoined my husband and guest. Later in the evening we gone back to Escala and Louise took one of the guest room and we gone to bed as well. It was a rather long day. Sunday morning Louise left after breakfast and head back to Portland.

'So what do you think of master Louise?'

'What a nice down to earth man. I like him.'

'He was and still is a awesome teacher.'

'Of course he is just look at you baby.' Christian rest his hands on my hips. He clearly stood to close and our babies kicked him. It made me laugh. He quickly lay his hand on the spot he was just kicked from and again they kicked daddy. He lead me to the couch in the great room and lay me down so he can watch them kick me. He also felt them kick. I pulled my shirt over my big belly so Christian can watch them. I fell asleep enjoy seeing my husband really happy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Christian Grey

Ray drove Ana back to campus and Taylor and I, we drove back to the Heathman and I had to get back to work and Taylor filled me in on the Steven matter on our drive back to the hotel. Our guys almost had him but got away again. I work for hours till about eight-thirty PM then hit the gym for some weight training and Taylor is my gym partner. It was nice to constructively get rid of once frustrations this way. A whole hour later we were done and cleanly showered. I just got dressed when my phone rang and it was Ana she wants me to come in.

'Mr. Grey.

'Milady to what do I ow this wonderful pleasure tonight?' I smiled at my phone.

'A teaching opportunity has presented itself tonight if you're not too busy Mr. Grey.'

'No I just finished up work. I'll be there as soon as I can get away.'

'Good, boy see you here in fifteen.' She hung up and I just smiled and shook my head as I got my jeans on and dress shoes. Took my car keys and head out to Milady's in town. I got there and change in the changing room.

Ana had on a lacy red and black corset with matching thong and a long red and black skirt with two long slits on each side of her beautiful legs with fishnet stockings with tiny holes and her shiny black stiletto heels. An all in all so fucking hot, I have to say. I walked out of the changing room and Ana leaned against the wall just outside of my changing room as she was waiting for me.

'Hey.'

'Hi. I've missed you so much this week.' She whispered, looking up at me.

'Yeah well, Milady the feeling is very much mutual. I didn't want to bother you while you were writing your finals.'

'That is very considerate of you Mr. Grey, thank you. But now that I am finally done with school I can breathe a little better, without running around like a chicken with my head chopped off.' I just nod my head at her as she sighs so heavily. I took her in my arms and kissed her hair again.

'Has Ray gone back home yet?' I asked after a while.

'Yes, right after he dropped me off back at my place. I saw Elliot made quite an impression on Kate, when I left to come here they were still not back from where ever they were going.'

'Interesting, yet we both know very well my brother's reputation when it comes to woman.'

'Yes true too. As long as he doesn't break her heart his balls are safe from my wrath.' She grinned up at me.

'Okay... Let's not discuss my brother's balls ever again. What he does with them is in his own hands. Shall we.' I held my arm for my woman and we head to the playroom.

The session starts the second we walk in the door. It's a different woman we are working over tonight. We bound the woman in the stocks and lock her in with her bend over naked like this we could pretty much do anything with her. Kevin the other dom in training with me tonight is a hardcore dom he clearly like blood play and Ana had to punish him and the woman several times.

Ana later ties Kevin up beside the stocked lady and since he like blood so much Ana gave him a whipping with her long whip. Now if only I can catch Steven and let her whip him down like this then we can both be happy. Ana's wax on, wax off teaching is still continuing. She really made sure I understand the edges of both pain and pleasure before we can move on.

The lady we are practicing on likes being burned with candle wax and she don't mind if we use ice as well so here is where Ana let us practice the fine line just what we talked about a few minutes ago.

We took the woman from the stocks and tied her on her back squatting with her legs bend in the air, to the table as Kevin drip hot candle wax over her, stomach and pubis. My job is to hold ice cubs to her nipples and clit. The lady cries out and Ana being the actual dominatrix in the room exercise her power over the woman and told her to be quiet or she will get a spanking. The woman couldn't keep quiet while Kevin and I administer our hot and ice cold play over her and Ana gently turn the tied up woman over so her ass were in our faces.

She held a large violently vibrating vibrator to the lady's clit while Kevin hold the vibrator there, Ana hands me her cane so I could give the woman her hiding. I gave the woman six beautiful welts all perfectly underneath each other. We turn the woman back around and we continued our play on her. We just went over an hour and fifteen minutes and the woman safeword. She was crying and she was out of breath. She squirted all over Kevin and my arms as I held the vibrator to her while Kevin pound the woman down. Ana gave Kevin a large gray blanket and after we untie her, Kevin had the honor to be her comfort and held her while she is coming down, he wrapped his body around hers and kissed her temple and hair repeatedly.

Ana tends to the woman's caning marks I left on her and made sure she has some water with sugar cookies and milk on a side table since the woman's blood sugar levels clearly drop and she was shaking like a leave. Later Ana pushed me out of the playroom and into a shower in her office. I pulled her behind me and in the end, we took a shower together. I drove behind her to her still dark apartment at midnight. She invited me in and Ana made us some coffee and tea. After we drank our teas and coffees I insisted on staying the night and we both knew we already took a shower at Milady's earlier we took a romantic bath together. She light some pillar candles around the bathroom then got in and sat in front of me in the bubble bath. I just held her to me.

'So tell me Milady did this Master that clearly taught you so well, though you how to use a whip like that?' That's what I wanted to know?

'Yes he thought me the basics but his other hired dom's taught me so much more which gave me my rounded training.' She spoke up.

'So you had other dom's training you then as well, not only the master?'

'No Master Louise he is really good but had almost ten other dom's men and woman they taught me things master Louise have either forgotten or haven't done at all. But I have to say after all my endless hours of therapy at the shirks office couldn't have helped me like master Louise has.

Yes, I was way too young when he took me in, but in the beginning, it was just the two of us. His business grew quite fast in the two years I was with him and he had to hire other dom's to keep up with the growing clientele. It was only then he started to let me start my first sessions and I have been saving up since I was 16/ 17 to one day open my own playhouse.

So when I started class at the university and was transferred to master Louise Portland playhouse I almost had enough saved up to open my own playhouse. Over the years with everything I saved up I paid for my whole college career and had enough to open the playhouse we were in an hour earlier.'

'Goodness. So you invested your money then?'

'Yes, I learned how to trade stock online and soon I had enough real cash to do what I always wanted and now with college finally done I can pursue my real dream of English literature in the publishing sector.'

'Goodness Miss Steele, it sound's so hot when you talk business like that.' I hugged her to me and we washed.

'I do?'

'Yes, Milady you do.' I kissed her hair again. Silence stretch for a bit but it was not uncomfortable at all.

'So Christian, how was tonight's teaching session?' She asked me, laying my hands on her breasts, while we still lay in the bath.

'It was very educational, Ana. You really are a great teacher. I like you teaching me, Miss Steele.' I added with a smile on my face.

'Really, well then you can practice what you've learned this coming weekend when I'm all yours Mr. Grey to play with.' I smirked at her as I hugged her to me again. We just lay in the dead silence of the night in her apartment. It is so silent you can hear your blood sing in your ears.

'What a night?' She spoke after a while, blowing out a long sigh.

'I would say. How was your night?' I asked her. I love touching her soft skin and to make sure she's actually real and not just a dream. She finally replied to my earlier question.

'Well, the usual, whippings, floggings, caning and paddling after the third client it just gets tiring.' She admits.

'I can just imagine. Now relax, Anastasia.' She did and fell asleep in my arms in the bath. I pulled her out of the bath and I dried her off and got her dressed for bed. We both lay down in her bed and she fell asleep just as fast on my chest. By morning I had a call, work-related and had to leave so I ran out of her apartment and cut a single white rose from the garden and went back inside where I lay the flower on my pillow with my handwritten note on my pillow. I softly kiss her temple then head out.

Letting her guards guard her apartment. I jogged off to my car and drove the distance to the Heathman, Taylor and I head back to Seattle via Charlie Tango. Ros called she said something about a staff strike on one of the sites we own. Great, I can't believe this. We rushed back to Seattle and raced off to Grey House on a Sunday no less to have an emergency meeting with the striking company's board members. The workers want a better working environment and more money. We got to Grey House and Andrea was on her post like she always is.

Always ready for anything, we got everything ready for our emergency meeting and the members all came rushing in and our meeting started trying to sort out this situation before it blows up and breezes over to the media. For four straight hours we talked numbers and strategy and with everything now discussed and planned out we just saved this investment of ours. By eleven AM as we finally drove home to Escala, I gave Ana a call. I press Ana's number and waited for her to answer.

'Steele.' She snapped when she answered the call and I could immediately pick up on her mood.

'Baby what's wrong?' I asked and frown as I listen to her.

'Oh, hi. Sorry. I am just so tired. We had a fire here at the Play House in Portland. It was just an accident and I can't get a hold of my insurance guy at all. I already left him ten messages.' She spoke and she even sounds so tired over the phone.

'Is everyone alright, baby?' I had to ask.

'Yes, everyone is fine, thank heavens, it is just my Play House.' Ana spoke up and I could hear a lot of people talking in the background.

'Who is your insurer?' I finally asked.

'Insure It All.' She answered. Great now those jerks have their teeth in my Ana too. I will have their head on spikes if I can have my way. They were my old insurance company back when I just started my company, but I quickly switch to another corporate insurance company with a well-known name and business reputation.

'No! Baby they are the biggest frauds in the business. I'm sending over my insurer.' I finally spoke up.

'Thank you.' She sounds so relieved.

'I'll try to get back later.'

'Please, I don't want you to cancel your scheduled appointments just for me, Christian please.'

'Very well Miss Steele. Just call if you need anything.' I offered.

'I will and thank you again.' She spoke and sounded a bit relieved.

'You're welcome, baby. I'll miss you.' I let her know.

'Bye. I'm missing you more already.' She added and we both hung up. We got back at Escala and between work and being home it turned out to be a rather nice quiet day at home. Of course, by three in the afternoon, mom called inviting me over for dinner tonight. By six we drove over to mom and dad's place for dinner. Elliot's construction company truck were in the driveway and I knew it's going to be a very long night at my folk's place. And you guessed right dinner dragged out to the point of annoyance. By ten-thirty-five PM Taylor and I head back to Escala.

We got back and I took a shower then got to work in my study. I worked way into the night when I looked at the clock on my computer it was three AM already and I finally went to bed. Ana haven't called back after her fire incident and I hope my insurance company got in touch with her after I talked to them. I luckily fell asleep without any dreams and I could finally get some proper sleep in for once.

I only have meetings from ten AM today so I lay in for a while. I got up at nine AM and got ready for my day ahead. I was all dress and ready to leave. Taylor drove us to the office as my phone as per normal rang off the hook. I was swamped with work the moment I stepped into my office and Andrea gave me the stack of messages of calls I have to return. I got to it and in the end, the crises of last week were settled and all worked out well. A sign of relieve there.

By Tuesday afternoon I ordered some flowers to be delivered to Ana's new apartment on Wednesday morning. I had a few sessions with Claude and Flynn but the rest of my week was pretty much same old, some old. It's Thursday evening and Ana gave me a call and told me I can come over to the playhouse for a teaching session and I drove over there after dinner and a few hours of work.

I got there and my eyes almost fell out when I saw how hot Ana look in her teacher's outfit. Oh, mama. She gave me my outfit and we walked over to the playroom. It's a familiar looking woman, oh no! It's... It's Elena. I pulled Ana aside and told her everything.

'Well, what do you want to do then?' She asked me.

'Okay I will do the session but don't make me talk, the mask will work to hide my face and the tank top is hiding my scares.' She nods her head and we head back to the room where I wore my mask. We had a great teaching session on my former dom and Jerry really let her have it. Ana had to spank Elena a couple of times for being really naughty. After our session, Jerry held Elena in his arms to help her come back for her low. Ana and I got cleaned up and I took her to the nearest restaurant which was a twenty-four hour MacDonald's and we each had a burger.

'So that was your old dom?' Ana asked taking a sip of her soda.

'Yeah, it was, thank you for not letting me speak during our session. I haven't seen her in a year at my parent's annual charity gala last year and although we are business partners we are nothing more.'

'Good to know. Now how late shall I be at your place tomorrow?' Ana asked eating her burger.

'Oh, I'll pick you up from your place we are going away for the weekend.' I let her know our plans.

'Really, where are we going?' She asked eyes all bright.

'The last time you were at my place you really looked so tired so I was wondering if you'd like to have a weekend break away at one of my places nearby.'

'Now that sounds like a great plan. You have no idea how tired I really am.'

'I know baby I can see it on your face. Besides we knew each other so well earlier in our lives that we basically fill each other gaps so well. I am kind of afraid when our three month's agreement expires that you'll move on Miss Steele.' I finally air my panic.

'What? Why would you think that?' She asked a bit offended and edging on angry.

'Because of our lifestyles we are both in.' I answered.

'Christian since you are back in my life I've never been happier why would anything change just because a piece of paper don't bound us together anymore.'

'Really you don't want to move on to someone better?' Hey, I wanted to know.

'Someone better? Seriously Christian! Unless you tell me I absolutely repulse you and don't want to ever see me again then I will have no choice but to leave.' She spoke look seriously into my eyes.

'No! Stop saying awful things like that.' I snapped a little.

'Very well then by your reaction alone, it tells me you really want me to stay and be your girlfriend again?' She kind of asked me along the lines.

'Yes, that is exactly what I am asking Miss Steele. So what do you say?' I mentally held my thumbs and cross my fingers.

'A zillion times, ... yes ...!' She smiled up at me.

'This is such brilliantly wonderful news.' I pulled her close and gave her a hug. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

'So by the way I've got four interviews tomorrow.' She broke the news.

'Oh really. Where?' I asked as we sat back down and continue to eat our food.

'Seattle Anchor Publishers, Blue Trope Publishing House, A New Leaf Publishers and the one I am really rooting for and it is a personal assistant position at Seattle Independent Publishers or SIP for short.' No way this is probably the biggest coincidence ever. How do I explain this to her? Well, I have to but maybe after her interviews tomorrow once we are safely in Forks where she can yell at me like I know she will once she finds out.

My lawyers said the final stage of the deal went through on Monday last week and as of this coming Monday, I am SIP's new owner. We finish up at MacDonald's and I drove behind her in her old VW red rabbit. For a woman that had a great business sense, her transportation is a little old maybe we can fix that her birthday is in two months so maybe I can surprise her with a new car. She invited me in and I really wanted to see her new place so I want inside after her.

'This is a really nice apartment you have here Miss Steele I approve.' I said looking around.

'Thanks the moment I saw it I just knew it was perfect so I sign a rent to buy contract, with the realtors.' She let me know.

'You plan to buy this place then?' I asked turning back to her.

'Yes, or do you think it's a bad investment then?' She asked me looking panicky

'No-no you can never go wrong with property for investment. I was just thinking since we are clearly a couple again now, you might want to move in with me at a later stage.' I throw it out there.

'Yes at a later stage. Right now we can go to bed so I won't be so exhausted for my interviews tomorrow.'

'You want me to stay over?' I smirk at her.

'Yes, that is if you want to of course.' Ana added.

'Come on baby let's go to bed.' We got ready for bed and then climb into bed. We both fell asleep so fast. By seven the next morning we both jumped out of bed getting ready I drove over to Escala and got into a quick shower then Taylor and I left right after breakfast to the office.

Ros and George my technology expert came around and brought the new specs of a prototype of a high tech solar unite that will provide cleaner energy to the people of Africa. Everything looks good and the cost isn't that much higher to manufacture either. After our meeting, my normal workday commenced. Now that most of my things are all up to date Taylor and I took off to Flynn for an hour session. After Flynn, we head home to pack when Taylor mentioned in our drive that Steven is out and about in Seattle.

I told him to get the guys on him if he makes any moves to approach Ana they should take him down. I don't want any harm coming to my Ana. She's been through enough already in her life. Taylor jumped right to it and order our guys around. I worked for a few more hours at home. Then Taylor and I head out with our weekend suitcases in the trunk. We drove over to Ana's apartment I rang her apartment number at the door downstairs. When she heard it was me she opened for us and Taylor got her bags and we drove off in the direction of Forks. It is a rather lengthy drive to Forks. Ana came and sat on my lap as we drove to the small town.

'So how did your interviews go today?' I asked after a while.

'Oh, you will not believe it, the other three were horrible and then the publishing house I rooted for hired me on the spot.' She spoke all excited.

'Really so who is your boss then?' I smiled at her as I smooth her hair out of her face.

'A Jack Hyde.' She answered really excited. Oh, great this is the guy that overstepped the line so many times before with his previous assistant's Roach and his team at SIP are trying everything in their power to get rid of him. He better not try anything with my girl. I smiled at her.

'I'm so proud of you baby.'

'Thank you.' She smiled sweetly.

'So when do you start?'

'In two weeks. I wanted to talk to you about something first.' She added and I frown at her a little.

'Oh, very well go ahead.' I prompted, let's hear her out.

'I wante to go visit my mother in Georgia from this Monday coming till Thursday. Will it be okay with you Mr. Grey?' Okay, this is news. I rubbed my chin while in thought.

'As long as you don't violate our agreement Miss Steele then it's all okay. When was the last time you saw your mother?'

'A year and a half or is it two years ago on her wedding with Bob.'

'You haven't seen your mother in two years?'

'Yes, I really want to see her little even if it is just for a few days.' She got a little misty eyed there for a moment.

'Very well Miss Steele. I really hope you'll have a great time with your mother in Georgia. I can arrange my private jet to take you if you like?'

'No, I can't abuse your company property, love, really.' She protested.

'None sense, I'll arrange with my pilot to take you.'

'Very well Mr. Grey as you wish. Thank you for doing this for me.'

'You're welcome baby.'

'Now that we are an item again love I have to add I have a gallery show to attend in Portland in three weeks.' She mentioned matter-of-factly.

'Oh, who's?'

'My friend Jose's, that took your pictures for the student paper. He is one of my dear friends. Can you believe his father and Ray were in the war together? They reunited through Jose and me.'

'Goodness what a small world. Very well, Miss Steele, we can attend his show. You will just have to remind me later so I can put it on my schedule.' I smiled at her.

'I will. Thank you, Mr. Grey.' She mutters through a yawn. The rest of our drive to Forks where in silence. With Ana still on my lap she fell asleep in my arms on our drive.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Ana Steele

We drove throw a lane with thick overgrown trees in the Forks forest and I recognize this drive from the movie. We drove for a few miles and finally, we reached a clearing and here it is the large modern three-story home from the "Twilight" movies. My mouth dropped open as we came to a stop in front of the house, we are going to spend our weekend here.

'We're here.' He leaned over and he saw my expression on my face. 'What? Is something wrong?' Christian asked me after a while.

'No, it's just... It's this house. I know it.'

'Oh, I bought it from the previous 'Nike' CEO. He just wanted to sell some of his investments and I got this place for a bargain.' He helped me out of the car.

'I can't believe it. This house was used in a bunch of movies a few years back.'

'Yeah, he mentioned something about it when I bought it. Still, it is a great place. Come let's go inside so I can show you around.' He spoke all excited as he took my hand and pulled me behind him. We met his housekeeper briefly and she smiled as an excited Christian showed me the whole house from the top floor down to the basement slash playroom. It's much smaller than the one in his penthouse in Seattle but it has all the basics in it. Then across the hall from the basement playroom, you have a door that leads to the triple garage. Everything is so gorgeous and green. If you stare at the green to long, it can get a little too much.

Yet a little green never hurt anyone. In the great room just on the side of the entrance hall, there is another grand piano on a small platform. It rounds the room perfectly. Everything is furnished so beautifully. The kitchen is huge and so open with all the window walls all around the house. I love the fact that the designer of this house made the outside of the house part of the interior of the house. Smaller windows would have a main focal point on a moss cover rock wall that's on the outside of the house. We got to settle in after Christian showed me around.

He wanted to try something this weekend and we are sharing the main bedroom. Christian's housekeeper made us a lovely dinner and then Christian and I settled in, in the lounge in front of the TV with the wood burning fireplace crackling away in the corner of the room. I snuggled up against him and he held me to him. We watched an old black and white movie with Doris Day in it. He later let me lay down on his lap and I fell asleep. He carried me to our room and tucked me in. He walked off to take a shower and later on climb in behind me.

'I love you Christian.' I mumbled as I dream of him.

'And I love you to my sweet Ana.' He replied as he held me. Sleep took him and we both relax in the best type of quietness in the world. Nature.

As morning came and the clock on Christian's nightstand said it is past seven in the AM I just lay and watched him sleep. He really is so gorgeous. Now even more so then when we were kids. I lifted our blankets and saw him very ready as he greeted me. I smiled back up at his sleeping state. So I kicked my laces panties to the side and mount him, I slide over him and sat on him waiting for him to wake up. Still, he didn't. So I started to ride him into the morning. I was about a half an hour into our session when his eyes flew open. He took hold of my hips and with his eyes burning so bright he pounds into me as he held me to his chest. I finally burst and lay spent on top of him.

'Good Morning my sweet Ana.' He spoke through gulps of air.

'Morning.' I responded while I kissed him as I cup his face in both my hands. He smiled at me, that smile the one I love so much.

'Well, there are surely many advantages of waking up next to you Milady.' His smile grew as he looked up at me as he took my hands from his face and kissed my palms.

'Yes, that's surely true. So what do you want to do master Grey?'

'I would like to play today if you like. This particular playroom of mine is brand new and I have never used it before.' A mischievous look crossed his face when he said this. Oh, what on earth is he planning for me now? But the thought is surely delicious.

'Hum... You want to go break in your new toys master Grey?'

'Yes, in a manner of speaking.' He winked at me. Oh, my playful Christian is so much fun. Gosh, I can't believe how much I missed him.

'Oh, as you wish master.' I smiled at him. So we got up and got ready for the day. We ate breakfast Christian's housekeeper has prepared for us. After that, we went for a hike to the nearby stream then got back and we played. Boy did we play.

He tied me to his big old satin covered extra-large king-size playroom bed my legs are tied in a bend propped up to my chest and my arms are tied to the two-bed posts, overhead. He pulled a blindfold from his chest of drawers and cover my eyes. Now I have to listen to everything he does.

A match has been lit and the smell of a strike filled the room and it was nice and familiar. Now he is walking around the playroom with his bare feet padding about. On one stage he left the room but wasn't gone very long. He closed and lock the door behind him and was back at my side. I heard something being plugged in and switched on as a rather high humming noise bounce off the walls, it's like a loud vibrator and as I thought that he held it to me and I gasp as he clamped rather harsh nipple clamps on me. I gasp again, as he turned the large vibrator a notch harder. He clamped the other nipple clamp on me and I moaned pulling on my restraints.

'You still okay Miss Steele?' He asked a few minutes into our play.

'Yes, master Grey.' I spoke and felt myself build and build with the vibrator alone. I am busy teaching myself to control my orgasms and now my control is purely tested by this wonderful man. My breathing got more shallow as I'm about to explode. Just a few more beats longer Ana you can do it, girl. Now Christian slide two of his fingers inside me and play a little rough. It's fucking fantastic!

He pressed on that perfect spot over and over again and that's when I couldn't hold anymore and for the first time in my adult life I squirted all over the playroom floor in a generous amount Christian dove back in with his fingers and again it happened.

Two more times he let me squirt like this. Then he took the vibrator away and clamp my soft folds with the other ends of my nipple clamps he leans in and kissed me so hard while he smacks me with his riding crop on my open folds. I moaned while we keep kissing. Yes, he is getting better at this. He pulled away from our kiss and pop something small in my mouth. Oh, it's a small butt plug. Oh, this is going to be a really fun play. I sucked it then he removed it from my mouth and replaced the butt plug with his still wet fingers into my mouth. In a strange way, I do taste good mix with the taste of Christian. While I suck his fingers he bends down between my legs licking me a couple of times then very gently and so slowly pushed the butt plug inside me then turned on the vibrator of my butt plug.

'Oh, my god...' I cried in a gasp.

'How does it feel princess?' He asked me rubbing my face with the back of his fingers.

'Really-really good master.' I bit my bottom lip. He let his pants drop to the floor. I heard foil tear and then he padded over to somewhere. He was back with a flogger and a candle as he dripped the wax all over my stomach. I moaned and pulled on my restraints. He would flog me all over my exposed parts then he would drop more wax on my inner thighs and I pulled more on all my restrains. He blew out his candle and climb over me after some more floggings. He pulled my mask off.

'How was that Milady did I score any marks? An A+ perhaps?' He asked me as he hovers over me.

'I would say a perfect A, master Grey, you still need a few more tweaks then you'll be ready but for this session so far you get an A+ in my private books.' I spoke out of breath. He kissed me as he reached down and position himself perfectly so he could slowly slide into me, with his full harden length. I moan against his mouth, so did he against mine. I got a grip on the ropes that I was tied up with and held on as he started to really move over and over in and out of me. He sat up on his knees and untie my legs while he still hammers on. He draped my one leg over his shoulder and kept my other leg out of the way. Later he came back down hovering over me and he held himself up by his strong defined arms as he just looked so sexy into my eyes.

'I love you, Christian Grey.' I spoke as my breath rushed.

'I love you, Ana Steele. You. Are. Mine.' He spoke the last part with each of his thrusts.

'Yes, master only always yours.' I spoke and finally, let go as I burst around him. He kept going as his tip rub over the perfect spot over and over and I squirt all over his washboard abs. He looked down at himself and when he looked back at me, he has his all American-boy smile plastered all over his handsome face. He gave one last thrust and he found his release, he whispered my name in my ear. He unties my arms and rubs life back into my wrists. He flops down on the bed on his back clearly still hard, I make quick work of my freedom and pop my now yummy man's flesh popsicle into my mouth and started to suck him off.

'Ana what are you... god...' He spoke in surprise as he dug his head into his pillow. I kept sucking and rubbing him at the same time. I taste us both mixed so wonderfully together. '...Ana... god...' He kept moaning. I pushed him to the back of my throat over and over and it sends him over as he empties out in the back of my throat. I waited till he was done then sucked him as I let him back out of my mouth. I licked my lips as he just looked at me in amazement. He breathed a laugh just looking at me as his breath still rushed after his climax. I curled up in his arm and just looked at him.

'So master Grey did I do okay on my little test?' I asked running my fingers through his sideburns.

'Well, Milady since you said it was your little test, I would have to say you score a perfect A+, in the oral department and an A++ for your orgasm control.'

'Really?' I smiled up at him.

'Yes, ma'am. Not in all my years in this lifestyle have a came across a sub that can control her orgasm like you do my sweet Ana.'

'Really? You do know I'm still very new to what we do here with each other I am no stranger in teaching my sub-clients how to control their orgasms. But being in their shoes, so to speak it is kind of refreshing.'

'Huh...' He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. I fell asleep in Christian's arms and slept like a baby. I woke later in our room in a now dark Forks. I sat up and Christian was not in bed or in our shared room. I padded over to the bathroom and took a welcoming shower. I got dressed in a lace brief and in one of Christian's large shirts. I saw the clock on the nightstand it said it's ten-thirty PM. I can't believe I've been asleep for six hours. I can't remember the last time I slept this many hours before.

I set out to search for Christian. I wander through the house looking for him. Half an hour later I finally found him in his study, yelling at someone on the phone. I never like it when Christian gets angry. I pushed open his study door and walked directly to him. He turned around in a whirl and looked big-eyed at me with his phone still stuck to his ear.

'Just find him, Welch, please.' He said looking down at me. I cupped his face in my tiny hands. He finally ended his call and just stare at me. I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He only had on pajama bottoms. His hands come to a rest on my hips pulling me closer to him. He rested his forehead on mine and sighed.

'Ana we need to talk.' He finally uttered after a long time, we just stood there in his study.

'Oh, okay.' We walked over to the lounge and sat down, he took my hands.

'Okay, there is no easy way to tell you this Ana but just coming out with this. Just remember I only did what I had to- to protect you at all cost.' I nod my head and looked into his breathe taking gray eyes. He sighed then blew out a long heavy breath. 'We found out that they let Steven Cullen out on parole last week.'

'What?!' I felt my fear chocking me.

'Since I found out that he was out, I got you your own security to protect you at all cost.' He told me and I guess he half expected me to start yelling at him.

'You have?' I asked and took him by surprise.

'Yes, they are your shadow security. Steven almost got to your apartment one night in Portland but your security stopped him and he managed to escape, and now he outsmart us at every corner we attempt to catch him. He is clearly violating his parole conditions and if we catch him, he will be sent back for another lifetime.' Christian finally blabbered. I just felt like I'm about to hyperventilate at any second by this news. I did start to shake violently and felt like I did the ice-bucket challenge. I was instantly ice-ice cold. 'Please say something, Ana?'

'Have your guys spotted him in Seattle yet?'

'Yes they have but they stepped in all five times he wanted to reach you. He really is so sly to slip right from our grasps every time. We will catch him, my sweet Ana.' All I could do is nod my head. I felt my panic tears sting my tear-duds. I just stared at my hands in my lap.

'Hey, I will not let him hurt you again do you hear me. We will catch him.' I finally looked up at him and he saw my tears. 'Besides you are not that girl anymore Ana. You are Milady Steele. The most powerful and successful dominatrix of the whole of Washington State.'

'You really think so?' I crocked.

'Yes with all my heart. If he get's past your security not that I say that he will but by any chance, he might, do you have any protection on your personally to protect yourself with Ana?' Christian asked me looking into my eyes again.

'I do. I always keep a short whip on me.'

'Good. Keep it close at all costs please.' I nod my head again as he pulled me to his side.

'I will. I promise.'

'Thank you. Your security will fly out to Georgia with you tomorrow afternoon. I've booked a hotel room for you in Georgia for you and your security earlier.' He informed me. I just looked at him and smiled through my tears as I looked at him shaking my head lightly. 'What?' He asked me after a while.

'You.'

'What about me?' He asked, sliding my hair behind my ear.

'You are still my special Christian just with a lot more power.' I smiled up at him. 'Thank you for everything.'

'You are most welcome my lovely Ana.' He kissed my forehead and we walked back to our room. We lay down in the very dark and very silent room and we fell asleep rather fast.

The next morning by nine AM I was woken by a Christian wake-up call and boy did we had fun. By ten-thirty AM we head back to Seattle where I had to catch my private jet to Georgia by one-twenty-five PM. Christian saw me off on the tarmac and talked to his pilot that's flying us to Savanna.

'Okay, you're in good hands with captain Stephen and his co-pilot Bianca. When your back Thursday evening I would like for you to live with me till we catch this fucker.'

'Christian please that will not be necessary.'

'Hey, it wouldn't be permanent just till we catch Steven, please. Think about it while you're in Georgia.'

'Very well I will.' I smiled biting my bottom lip as I look up at him.

'Thanks. Now you have a safe flight my precious Ana. I'll really miss you.' He said taking me in his arms. I fold, my arms around his neck and gave him a big fat kiss. Then the air-hostess called and he showed me into the jet and quickly showed me around. What a wonderful piece of machinery. Your own double bed and private bathroom with shower. With one last kiss Christian stepped out of the jet and we rolled out to the runway. I can't believe I'm on a private jet. This surely is the life. I was buckled in as we raced down the runway and we were like a slingshot into the air.

I got to know my security, Ryan, and Bruce. Ryan a little on the young side but taking his job seriously and Bruce a man in his late thirties, early forties. Bold head and bodybuilder like body. I later turn to the new book I brought along as we flew into the clouded skies. By dinner time our air-hostess served us a lovely beef meal with coffee afterward. After dinner we stopped over quickly to refuel then we were off again.

I took a welcoming shower then climb into bed. I slept for about four or five hours when I was woken so we could land. We land in Georgia. I thanked our pilot and we drove off to our hotel where Christian booked us into. We settle in and I left a message on mom's phone letting her know we arrived safely in Savanna and what hotel we are in.

It's rather late just after nine in the PM and we just got back into bed. I fell into a rather deep sleep. The next day mom called me all excited and we made plans to meet at a coffee shop nearby. I saw mama walk up to me and we both got a little teary when we hugged and hugged some more. We sat down and ordered our coffees and breakfast. My security hovered around us. I saw Bruce's phone rang and he looked at me as he talked to someone on his phone.

'What's with all this security, honey?'

'Mom you remember Christian Grey from Detroit?'

'Yes what about him, sweetheart?'

'Well, he got these guys to look after me because Steven got out on parole two weeks ago. He just fears for my safety that is all.'

'So Christian is back in your life then.' Mom smiled at her concern look. Or is it more like fear.

'Yes, permanently.' I smiled at her.

'Oh, darling I am so happy for you two. High school sweethearts back together.' She spoke and nervously drank her coffee.

'Yes it kind of is, I guess. So how is Bob?'

'Oh, Bob is great, he is just working so hard.' I looked over to Bruce again and he was still on his phone with someone. Mom saw me look at Bruce.

'Sorry, mom. Ryan, what's going on?' I asked after a while.

'It is Mr. Taylor, he is giving us instruction. Mr. Cullen followed you here and was seen at the Savannah airport an hour ago.' Ryan explained.

'What? What are your instructions?' I asked.

'We will know once Bruce is done talking on the phone ma'am.' Ryan continued.

'Mom drink up I have a feeling we'll need to continue this session in my hotel room.'

'Hotel room?'

'Yeah, compliments of Christian.' I add and finish my tea and a half-eaten sandwich. We got our waiter to bring us our bill and I pay it quickly. We just paid and got our things together when Bruce stood up with Ryan we did move to my hotel suite. Bruce sat us down and told us what is going on.

'Miss Steele, Mrs. Adams, Mr. Steven Cullen has arrived an hour after you at the Savannah airport and is very out and about in this area.'

'How does he know these things? I started suspecting ever since Christian told me he was out that he may have a bug on me to know where I am all the time.'

'With your permission Miss Steele Mr. Taylor asked if it will be alright to do a whole search of your apartment to search for bugs.' Bruce asked me.

'Of course, it is alright there is a spare key with the landlord. I will give him a call in a few minutes. And if you want to go over my things here please go right ahead you can even search my phone for bugs.' I allowed them and with that, they started searching all my things while mom and I just enjoy our time together. We invited Bob over in the late afternoon for dinner and when he got to my suite we explained why and he is now just as alert as my sweet security boys are. He even looks worried about mom's safety. As long as he takes really great care of mom then I'll be happy. After dinner with Bob and mom, we all went our separate ways for the evening and Ryan and Bruce both gone into guard duties. They did find a tiny strange device on my phone that is not part of the motherboard of my phone components. I called Christian later and it was so nice to hear his voice.

'Ana baby?'

'Yes.' I spoke after some silence.

'If things get heated with Steven in Savanna I gave your security orders to rush you out of there. So please don't be mad at me.'

'Why would I be mad if you only try to keep me safe. I trust you, Mr. Grey, one hundred percent. I miss you.'

'I miss you to my lady. Are you at least enjoying your time with your mother?'

'Yes, I can't believe how much we both miss each other. Yes, we talk on the phone occasionally but being able to give her a hug it really feels nice.'

'You talked about it in your sleep when we were in Forks.'

'Really, what else did I say?' I asked just to drag out our call.

'That you love me and miss your father just as much.' Christian lay out my purest confession.

'I do miss him. Since the Paris attacks at the 13 of November, Ray was called to Iraq to go help fight "ISIS". I am so worried about him why over there. It's the second time he is been call over there.' I spoke and I'm almost near tears again.

'Hey Ray is a strong man and he will get back promise.' Christian try to comfort me.

'Thanks. Now, I miss you even more.' And now I am crying. I plucked a few tissues from the box and whip my nose.

'He will be fine. Get some rest baby. I'll speak to you tomorrow.'

'Okay. I love you, Mr. Grey.'

'And I love you, Miss Steele. Sweet dreams.'

'Thank you. Sweet dreams to you as well. Bye.'

'Bye.' We finally hung up and I took a very long me time in my en-suite bathroom. I waxed my legs, underarms and bikini area then after that I took a nice jasmine scented bubble bath. After my bath, I got dressed for bed and climb in. I fell asleep and it wasn't sweet at all. That horrible night keeps repeating itself again and again. I would jolt or scream myself awake over and over. By four AM I gave up on sleep and Ryan and I went for a two-mile run. We got back by six AM and just before we entered the hotel we saw Steven hanging out at the front of my hotel.

Ryan has his phone with him, he called Bruce up in my room to tell him the situation. He said we should sneak in through the back of the hotel or the fire escape. Ryan and I hung back for a few minutes longer to watch him and he did walk into my hotel lobby area we hung back at the entrance to see what he is doing and he was heading for the hotel elevators. Ryan calls Bruce again and Bruce got our things packed while we are talking. I know it is not going to be a perfect packing job. I called my mother on Ryan's phone while we head to the underground parking area. We got our hired car keys and got in the car as we waited for Bruce. He used the service elevator and now with all or bags we raced off to the airport.

'Ana?' Mom spoke in a rush.

'Mom, Steven just went into my hotel and we are racing back to the airport as we speak. I am sorry I have to snip our time together short like this.'

'It's okay honey, just keep yourself safe okay.'

'And you as well mama. Get dressed and drive to Bob's office, you'll be safe there. If Steven tries to come after you next.'

'I will. I'm getting dressed as we speak.'

'Good. Bye, mama. I really love you.'

'I love you to my angel girl. Bye.' We hung up and I hand Ryan's phone back to him. We took a turn to the airport and Bruce were on the phone with our pilot and Stephen our pilot is already getting our jet refueled and our earlier flight plan moved to now. Bruce and Ryan got really restless as they keep looking back out the window behind me. Then** bam** we were rammed from behind really hard over and over. I looked back and it was Steven with an old truck. You know those old cars that you can hardly even dent at all. I got a hold of Ryan's phone and took multiple pictured of Steven himself and his truck with the license plate.

He came around and ram the side Bruce and I'm sitting in. Again and again, he rammed our side till my door was so badly dented. I tried to unbuckle myself but my seat belt was stuck. He rammed into us one more time so hard that our car started to roll we only touched ground about three times while we rolled. We finally came to a stop on our wheels down a steep cliff.

My head hurts badly and I finally got my seat belt off. I saw Steven making his way down towards us. I got out and got in the trunk of our car. Now it is my turn to look after Ryan and Bruce. I got my whip from my suitcase. And when Steven got closer to us. I cracked my whip on him I let him have it over and over. He fell as I drove him to his knees. I record everything on Ryan's phone.

'You bitch, you are still just like your whore of a mother.' He barked at me.

'My mother is NO, whore! You still think this is what whores do. You are the man whore here. Why are you trying to kill us?' I yelled at him.

'More like trying to kill you of course. You and your bitch of a mother made me suffer for eleven years in jail. You will pay Ana Steele!'

'No, this is where you are wrong dick head. You are the one that is going to suffer for what you did to me and all those innocent girls you raped along with me. You will pray for me to kill you once I'm done with you.' I yelled at him and I crack my whip on him again and he was knocked unconscious. I ran for the extra strong cable ties I kept in my suitcase for emergencies. I tied him up, his hands behind his back and his feet. I walked over to Ryan and Bruce and they are pretty badly banged up. Bruce looks worse and Ryan came to first. I rolled up my whip and put it back in my suitcase. Ryan called 911 to come get Bruce. I used Bruce's phone to call Taylor.

'Miss Steele? Did something happen?' He asked in a rush.

'Yes, Steven rammed us off the road on our way to the airport, and Bruce is in really bad shape. We are taking him to the hospital. And also I tied Steven up.'

'Good are you all alright now, ma'am?'

'Yes, I manage to knock Steven out and tie him up.'

'Good, I'll get the police.' Taylor spoke up.

'We already call 911, they are on their way.' We waited for the police and ambulance to arrive to take Bruce away. Ryan and I manage to get his door open and dragged Bruce out of the car as we lay him on the ground. It's about forty minutes later when the police and ambulance arrived and while the ambulance was busy with Bruce, I felt liquid running out of both my ears and when I touched where I felt the tickling sensation ran out of my ear. I looked at the liquid and it was my own blood. A paramedic that was working on Bruce saw me looking at my blood from my ears and that's when I passed out and shaking on the ground like a fish on land.

'Get the second gurney?' The paramedics yelled. Running feet all around me. 'What is your name, Miss?'

'Miss Anastasia Steele, he chased us and rammed into us, I had to stop him. I had to stop him again...' I fell into a dark abyss.

'It's okay Miss, we are going to take you to the hospital.' The paramedic strapped me to the gurney and was taken away. I felt myself falling again like I did when they almost got Bruce to the ambulance. That was all I remember.

**~~~OoO~~~**

I groggily came to as my foggy vision blur around the dimly lit room. I had to blink a few times to get my vision clear and why... why do I hurt so badly all over? I moan in (no it's not pain it is more like an agonizing grunt) as I tried to sit up.

'No. No. No. Stay still baby, you've been through a lot. Don't try to sit up you'll hurt yourself more.' Christian spoke up as he lay me back down gently.

'What happened?' I asked. Christian looked over to my mother and Bob.

'Honey, you were in an accident Steven caused thanks to the evidence you recorded. Then when the paramedics got you and Bruce to the hospital they found out how extensive you've been hurt. In the accident, your skull cracked from the beating you guys took, then from the seat belt it grabbed you to tightly and you broke some of your ribs and because you were protecting everyone and walking around so much after the accident two of your broken ribs punctured your one lunge.' Mom explained and I looked over to Christian that looks so tired.

'When did you get here Mr. Grey?'

'A day after your accident.'

'When was that?' I had to ask.

'Two weeks ago.' Christian answered.

'What?' I yelled and I wench in pain. 'I can't stay here I have to get back to Seattle.'

'Hey relax, I called SIP and talked to your 'boss' and explained to him. They understand and your friends back home all pray for your quick recovery.' He looked meaningful into my eyes with his amazing gray ones. Tears ran down my face. 'Please don't cry my sweet Ana.' Christian dried my tears.

'Do you know why he rammed us off the road? He wanted to kill me for putting him in jail.'

'We know darling we heart everything he said to you. Where did you learn to crack a whip like that honey?' My mother asked.

'An adult store gave lesson near campus.' I lied. To my mother no less.

'Well, you lay a couple of good ones on him Milady.' Christian bend down and whisper in my ear looking proud of me for giving Steven something to cry about. Mom walked over to me and held my hand.

'Rest now sweetheart, we'll look after you.' I nod my head looking at her to Christian. He nods his head. I was about to close my eyes when a doctor and Christian's mother came walking into my room.

'Dr. Wilkinson, mother?' Christian called.

'Hi everyone. We came to check in on our patient.' Dr. Wilkinson spoke up with a smile on his face.

'She finally woke up and wanted to go home the moment she opened her eyes.' My mother explained to my male doctor. It is so nice to see Grace again.

'Well if she's kept really-really still and horizontally you can take her home where Dr. Grey will look after her when she's readmitted to North-West hospital in Washington State.'

'Really? We can take Ana home?' Christian almost jumped up and down at the sound of this news. So not something my special Christian would do.

'Yes, we'll arrange for an ambulance to take her to your jet Christian then we can fly her back home.' Grace confirmed.

'That is wonderful news.' Christian said and mom immediately volunteered to come with us. I looked at Christian. He gave the okay. I was just so tired and fell asleep. I woke up in a familiar jet bedroom, with Christian stretched out beside me, fast asleep. I looked around the jet room and saw mom and Grace both sleeping in chairs. Damn it my body aches worst now than in the hospital. I fell back asleep and when I came to again I was in a room but what I can tell it wasn't a hospital at all. The rooms curtain's where drawn and there were voices coming from behind my closed door down the hall.

I painfully manage to sit up and lift myself to my feet, I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I stepped out and I was... I was at Escala. I walked down the stairs in stealth mode to were mom, Grace and Christian were talking about treatment options for me. I reached them as Christian and mom saw me walked towards them as I was so exhausted by my walking around that I blacked out. Christian caught my head in his hand. My body hit the floor and an indescribable pain rip through my body and I couldn't breathe. My gasping for air woken me from my passed out state and Grace were at my side with her stethoscope listening to my lungs. She ran to my room and were back at my side with a needle the size of a small dog.

'Ana honey this is going to hurt like hell but it will help.' I slowly nod my head and how can this possibly hurt more than the hurt I'm in right now. She lifts my shirt and listen with her stethoscope again and position the needle and without warning, she pushes the needle into my lung and let out the air in my collapsed lung. Instantly I felt better and I could breathe again. After all, that I was helped back to my room where I laid back down to rest from my tiring walkabout. Grace gave me a shot morphine and it knocked me right out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Christian Grey

I was talking to mother about getting a private nurse to look after Ana here at Escala where she can be much safer with all my security watching her and the whole penthouse. When my eye caught Ana coming down the stairs looking so pale it scared me. I walked over to her. Why is she even out of bed? I saw her pale even more and I knew she's going to faint. I ran to her and all I could catch of her is her head in my hands. I don't want to live through her head injuries again. In her surgery in Georgia, the Neurosurgeon got the bleeding stopped on her brain but had to stop his operation because her brain has swollen too much and with her exposed brain we all had to wait just over a week for the swelling to go down, so the surgeon could finish his work on my sweet Ana.

It was the worst week of my entire life looking at her like that all bandaged up. I saw Steven and she really did crack her whip on him good. He had cuts all up and down his body. Some parts of his lower anatomy she whipped him so hard he was bleeding. Oh, Ana. Now looking at her in my hands she lost a lot of weight and now she's gasping for air. Mom saw this and ran for her medical supplies in Ana's room where everything where kept. Mom came back with a needle the size of my foot. I have a suspicion what she might do with that and if it will help my sweet Ana then bring it on. Mom warned Ana that it is going to hurt real bad. Ana nod her head in my hands and mom listen then went in with the needle and a rather loud pop sound was made and Ana could breathe again.

I looked over to Carla and I thought she was going to faint on us, but instead just started to cry. The stress of Ana's condition is really getting to her. I wanted to carry Ana back to her room when mom stopped me and told me that it can be bad for her broken ribs. So I helped her back up the stairs slowly and then back to her room where I tucked her in and sat with her till she fell asleep. Carla has gone to bed for the night. Mom was released by the private nurse we got for Ana. After Ana fell asleep and her nurse sat with her, I walked off to my study and worked. I called in on Ana's pleasure houses and everything was running smoothly and they wanted to know how she was doing and I can really tell they all really care for Ana very much.

When the morning came I called Roach at SIP and gave him an update on Ana and her condition and Roach just keep on saying that she'll have a position at SIP. She just has to get better first. I am so tired, I haven't really slept since I came to hear of their accident. That is more than two and half weeks ago. When I do fall asleep I dream of finding Ana dead as she's trapped underneath their car, then I would jolt awake and I can't fall asleep again. But tonight I sit with the nurse and look after Ana and she's clearly having a bad dream. She keeps on saying, "stay away from me... Stay away...". This is how she slept all night. I would wake her but because of her pain medication she would fall asleep quickly and I would have to repeat the process. Came daybreak and both the nurse and I look even twice as tired then Ana looks. Ana finally woke by herself around eight AM from a much more peaceful sleep from three AM this morning.

'Christian?' She called and my head snapped up.

'Yes, I'm right here.' I sat on the edge of the bed taking her one hand in mine.

'Come get in you look so tired. Come lay with me, please.' She asked.

'You know I would really love to Milady but even against all odds, I have to go into the office I have a few important meetings I can't reschedule again.'

'Oh, okay.' She said looking a bit disappointed.

'But I promise you, Miss Steele I will be back right after my last meeting. In the meantime get enough rest, you really haven't slept last night.' She just nods her head then look away from me.

'What is wrong baby?' I turn her head so I can see those blue eyes I love so much.

'I'm starting to feel so guilty that I'm becoming a burden to you Christian. I don't want that at all.' Tears start to build in her eyes.

'Hey, you Miss Steele are not a burden to me or anyone. We all want you well, first and for most. Your mother is still here. If you need anything Mrs. Jones are here and so also Nurse Nora and my mother said she'll be here around noon to check in on you.'

'Okay. I will miss you, Mr. Grey.' I picked up her hand and kissed it.

'And I will miss you. Please know if I could stay I would but business has pressing matters I need to attend to.'

'I understand, I am worried about my own business as well.' She airs her concerns to me.

'I have talked to Becca at your office and she told me everything is still running smoothly on their end and I contacted SIP for you and told them of your bad accident you had, they express their get well wishes and they are still waiting for you. Once your well again you will start there.'

'You've done that for me?'

'Yes of course I have. I don't want you or your people to be worried.' I explained cupping her face.

'You really are a wonderful man, Christian Grey. No matter what you may think of yourself.' She finally smiled through tears. I dried her tears then kissed her then had to leave. I said goodbye and Taylor and I left for Grey House. Everything is ready and our meetings started. After my third meeting of the day, I looked up at the clock and it was noon already my next meeting is in an hour and so I ask Andrea to send Olivia my useless PA to go fetch me a chicken salad from the cafeteria with a nice bottle of fruit juice. Finally, Olivia came back stumbling over her own words and then that over plastered smile that's always on her face when she's in my surroundings. It is starting to creep me out and irritate me at the same time to the point of yelling anger.

'Thanks, Olivia, please close the door behind you I have a few calls to make.' She heads towards the door and twice she almost tripped over her own feet.

'Of course Mr. Grey.' She finally closed the door behind her. I called Andrea to come into to my office.

'Sir you wanted to see me.' She asked after closing the door.

'Yes, please get rid of irritating Olivia, call Marshall at HR to move her to another department.' I could see even Andrea looks relieved by this decision.

'Of course sir. Is there anything else sir?' She asked me.

'Yes, also put in another request in for an assistant for you, you need an extra pair of hands around here.' She smiled at me as she writes all this down.

'Right away Mr. Grey. I'll see that this gets done. Would you like some coffee or water sir?' She asked getting up.

'No, I am fine thank you Andrea.' She nods her head then head for the door. I called Welch while I'm eating.

'Welch. Grey.'

'Mr. Grey, how can I assist you this afternoon?' Welch answered.

'Where are we on the Cullen case?' I asked taking a drink of my juice.

'Your father Mr. Grey has upped Mr. Cullen's charges for attempted murder on all three parties involved, Ryan, Bruce and Miss Steele's live not to mention the additional charges of violating his parole conditions and the death treat Mr. Cullen he himself spoke of on the recording Miss Steele took.'

'Good. Will Miss Steele be charged with anything?'

'No sir. According to the judge and the evidence collected and layout for the jury, Miss Steele acted in self-defense and will not be charged with assault.'

'That is great news. Thanks, Welch.'

'Now Mr. Grey, I have another urgent matter I need to talk to you about. It involves Miss Leila Williams sir.'

'What about her?' I finished my salad.

'Sir it looks like she is diagnosed recently with a mental disorder and looks like she's trying to get close to you again sir. She's been recently spotted near Escala, and Grey House. She also showed up at Miss Steele's apartment here in Seattle.' Welch informed me.

'What? Maybe if we can pinpoint her location we can get her the help she needs. Maybe Dr. Flynn can help. Call Taylor to get a search party together to look for her, I'll call Flynn later to ask for his guidance.'

'Yes, Mr. Grey, I'll call him right away.' We hung up and now my stress levels are in outer space. What does Leila want? She's been married for the past three years. Where is her husband? I finish my lunch and my next meeting starts in ten minutes. I call Flynn and talked to him about it and he suggests that we take her to Seven Hills in Vegas to get her the help she needs. They specialize in treatments for the mentally unstable. We both agreed to get her the help she needs and Flynn will book a room for Leila at Seven Hills. I focus on our meeting and it is important but somehow I can't every time I get myself I'm thinking of Ana. After all my meetings where done Taylor and I gone over to Milady's playhouse and I checked in on Ana's business. Taylor stood guard at the door.

'Mr. Grey.' Becca smiled when she saw me. 'How is Milady doing?' She asked and a few other doms came to stand around her.

'She's stubborn. She got up last night and ventured around and one of her lungs collapsed and Dr. Grace took care of her immediately. It will take time for her to heal.'

'Of course. We have something for Milady. Could you please send it to her from all of us?' Two of Ana's dom walked out of the storeroom with a vase of long stem flowers, and a get well basket I need to give to Ana from all of them and their clients.

'I will, thank you these are stunning.' Taylor got the stuff in the car. Becca know a bit more about running Ana's business, she showed me around and I quickly caught onto their system and looked things over. I made copies of their books for the past three weeks and staple them all together for Ana to look over. After that, we left for Escala. We got there and my house is in chaos. Mom and dad are here with Mia and Elliot and Ana's friend Kate standing in Elliot's arms in sobs.

'What is going on?' I asked the whole room.

'He took her...' My father spoke.

'What?' I yelled, my whole world is falling apart. Taylor lay Ana's get well things on the kitchen counter and came to stand next to me.

'Cullen the slimy man he is escaped from the courthouse police and he managed to force his way up the fire escape and he took Ana. He knocked Nurse Nora about pretty badly. Then took Ana.'

'She's gone...' I fell to my knees. Taylor was at my side, helping. I looked up at him, he nods his head and rushed off again. Please be okay Ana, please be okay. I can't lose you a second time. Please be okay... My mother walked over to me and helped me off the floor and to the couch where I just sat on the edge with my hands in my hair. A half an hour later Taylor pulled me and dad aside and gave us the news they gathered so far. They worked through all the footage our cameras captured and the footage of the CCTV cameras around the city and they tracked them to Ana's new apartment.

Taylor and I with a handful of our security set out to Ana's apartment and surrounded the building. We stormed into the apartment and Ana and Steven are going fist to knife combat in her apartment. She managed to get her hands on a butcher's cleaver and is swinging it around. She clearly got a few cuts in on him, his arm and the side of his head is bleeding. Ana's clothes are torn, and she doesn't look so good. She's getting paler as we all stood around. I looked over to Taylor and with a flash of understanding between us, he nods his head and I grabbed Ana and took her down to the car and drove straight to my mother's hospital with her. She sat down in the front passenger seat shaking for a good moment and a half. She stills beside me and when I looked over to her again she was unconscious yet again.

'Hold on Ana, we are almost there.' I stroked her cheek. She came to pretty quick when she cried telling me what happened when she lay down on the hospital's ER bed.

'I woke up and he was in my room and Nurse Nora lay unconscious on the floor of my room. He must have given my mother something she was just slumped over in her chair. I tried to fight him off but I... this damn weak body I couldn't even push him off me.' She cried. I cupped her face again.

'I am so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I wanted to give you some peace of mind so I went over to Milady house to make sure everything is still okay and get some of the paperwork for you to look over and when we got home. Everything was chaotic and we jumped to get a fix on your location. I'm not letting you go so quickly, Miss Steele.'

'I don't intend to go anywhere real soon. Not without you Christian.' She held my hand to her cold sweaty face. Doctors and nurses came to look her over.

'Get Dr. Grey, she's over Anastasia's case.' The nurse ran and page my mother to get her to the hospital ASAP. I stayed with Ana and they got her on some oxygen and an IV. They admit Ana into hospital again and they took her off to take some x-rays. I walked with them as they wheeled Ana off. We had to wait in line and she looked over to me, with more tears in her eyes. I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

'Please don't cry baby. Your safe now.'

'Yes. We got to my apartment and he got all his tools ready to torture me. He showed me everything he wanted to hurt me with and how slowly he wants to do it all. I managed to get to my feet and ran for my knife drawer in the kitchen. He wanted to jump me and I cut him, he tried about four times till you guys showed us.' She explained through her tears. 'Why can't he just leave me alone. He has been torturing me for years. Why can't this nightmare ever end?'

'Taylor and the guys will take care of him for good this time.' I looked down into her scared eyes. I kissed her forehead again. Finally, it is Ana's turn to go in and I walked to the staircase to take a call from Taylor. While they are busy with Ana.

'Sir.' Taylor answered.

'What's the update, Taylor?'

'Sir, after you and Miss Steele left he pulled a gun on us and started shooting, luckily our guys had on vests before we set out. Shots were exchanged sir and Ryan took him down, sir.'

'Took him down in what sense?' I asked feeling a bit relieved.

'Mr. Steven Cullen is dead sir.' Taylor finally spoke up then added. 'It is confirmed by the corner that took Mr. Cullen's body away sir. About ten odd minutes ago.'

'Are there anyone else hurt?'

'Prescott got a flesh wound but other than that everything is fine now. Except for a few things of Miss Steele that has holes in them.'

'Please make a list of the damages so we can replace them for her. Oh and Taylor...'

'Sir?'

'Thank you for everything.'

'You're welcome, sir. How is Miss Steele doing?' He asked really concerned.

'The doctor is taking some x-rays as we speak to see what her injuries are.'

'Good. Once we're done here we'll be with you at the hospital sir.'

'Thanks, Taylor.' We hung us and I walked back to where Ana and her doctor are wheeling her bed out of the x-ray room. I walked up to them and the x-rays all show she's fine. She just needs rest and much less stress. Now with Steven Cullen out of the picture life is a little easier. Now just for Leila. I looked at Ana and she looks tired. They pushed her into her room and I text mom, Elliot, dad and Taylor Ana's room number. Within an hour her room where crowded, with flowers and stuffed toys everywhere. She kept me close to her all the time and to be honest I didn't want to be anyplace else. Although it would have been better if we could have been alone but these are all her people and some of them are mine that holds Ana dear to.

Visiting hours ended and everyone finally went home, I stayed the night with Ana. Mom gave her some medication to let her sleep and I got comfortable on the sleeper couch and fell asleep so fast. My own nightmares took me tonight from my early childhood and tonight Ana woke me.

'Christian... Christian baby, please wake up...' She coos me awake.

'Hmmm...' I woke and blink my eyes to focus. 'Ana, what's wrong? Why... Why are you out of bed?' I sat up with a mega headache.

'You were having your usual bad dream and I had to wake you.' She explained. I stood and picked her up and carried her to bed.

'I am really sorry that I woke you with my old demons that is still tormenting me after all these years. You should now stay in this bed or I will handcuff you down.' I threaten with a twisted smile on my face.

'You wouldn't dare master Grey?' She smiled up at me as she lay back down on her pillow.

'Keep getting out of bed and you don't leave me much choice Milady, to arrange a huge spanking for you in handcuffs.' I bend down and we both smirked at each other and we kissed.

'I love you Christian.'

'I love you very much to Milady Steele. Now please get some rest so I can take you home soon.'

'Okay.' She smiled up at me and then closed her eyes and drift off to dreamland. I got back to my sleeper couch and gone back to sleep myself and I was just happy it was a peaceful rest. I dreamed about me and Ana on our wedding day. Wow! Now there is an even better idea. I woke up and stare at the ceiling. Maybe I can ask her on Christmas day. I will have to call Ray in Iraq to ask for his permission of course but it is a very worthy phone call. Maybe I can arrange a Skype call for Ana with her father then too. Yes, I will have to set it in motion. So the next morning I got on the phone and started setting this whole thing in motion. I looked up the time difference between Seattle and Iraq and there are a few hours ahead of us so I can give Ray a call and it will be noon there. So I dialed him and waited for the call to connect.

'Major Raymond Steele.' Ray answered.

'Major, it's Christian Grey.'

'Christian? Is Annie okay?'

'She will be sir, there have been a few situations here sir.' I started to elaborate a bit.

'What situations son spit it out?'

'You better sit down for this sir.' I waited a few seconds and I lay out the whole story from beginning to end.

'Goodness. She's still in hospital son?' Ray asked.

'Yes, sir going for three weeks now sir. But the real reason for me calling is to ask you if I may ask her to marry me.' There were a long stretched out silence from Ray's side.

'Very well, I give you my blessing, Christian. Thank you for asking me first, you really are a great smart young man. Please keep my baby girl safe till I come home.'

'Of course sir no cost will be spared to keep her safe sir. When will you be returning major?'

'By the looks of it, it will only be around June - July next year.'

'Goodness, when did you land in Iraq sir?' I asked wanting to know how long he has been there already.

'They shipped us all out here a week after the Paris attacks.'

'That was three weeks ago.'

'Yeah, and it already feels like an eternity, in this hell hole.'

'Will it be okay if I can arrange a Skype call on Christmas day for you and Ana sir?'

'Of course, it is, I'll put it in my diary.'

'Thank you, sir, and please stay safe out there.'

'I will try my best son. Bye.' Ray smiled on his end.

'Goodbye, sir.' We hung up and I kind of feel so proud of Ray for fighting terror on such a level and dedication for his country. I walk back to Ana's room and they just rolled in her breakfast. She woke up and smile at me when I walked in. How can I not love this wonderful woman? I sat down next to her and while she ate I checked my e-mails. There are important ones and I see them first then worked through the others later. I replied to them and then turned my attention back to Ana. She barely ate anything.

'Ana you really need to eat more.'

'I'm sorry Christian but I have eaten so much, I can't eat that anymore.'

'You barely touched your food.' I started to protest.

'I know and I know how it looks but I promise you I have eaten all my eggs and a piece of bacon. The rest is just way too much for me. You can eat it if you want.' She offered.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, go ahead.' She offered again and I cleared the rest of her food. I force fed her a half a toast as well and she managed to eat it. I washed my hands and my face in the bathroom. I borrowed Ana's toothbrush to quickly brushed my teeth. I walked back to her room and Taylor stepped into Ana's room. He is here to take me home to change so we can go to Grey House for more meetings.

'What's going on?' Ana asked looking from Taylor to me.

'I have to go now baby, I have a few meeting to take and I will be back here as soon as all my business is done.'

'Please don't let me keep you from your business Christian. Your work is very important. Please don't rush. I'll be right here waiting for you once you are done. I'll... (she flinch a bit in pain) I'll be right here.' She took my hand and kissed it. I just looked at her and shook my head as I smiled at her.

'Get some rest and no walking around.' I ordered. She sighs then rolled her eyes at me.

'You know rolling your eyes at me like that is punishable by a hard spanking Milady.' I smiled then bend down and gave her kiss.

'Well, now there is a yummy idea. We'll store away for later when you can finally bestow on me all my tress passes master, Grey.'

'You got yourself a deal, Miss Steele. Bye.'

'Bye.' She pulled me by my shirt collar and gave me another kiss and Taylor and I finally left before I change my mind and stay with Ana all day.

**~~~OoO~~~**

After my one on one with Ros and then Berney my technical expert. I had a session with Flynn and then a double session with Claude. After Claude left I took a nice shower and got redressed a little more casual in jeans, dress shoes and an open collar shirt with a pinstripe jacket. I got back to my office and I worked through all my recently send e-mails. Taylor came into my office.

'Sir, Miss Williams has been spotted outside the hospital.'

'Do we have men stationed there?' I asked him, and he nodded his head at me.

'Yes, sir just as you ordered.'

'Capture her, we need to get her to the mental hospital in Vegas.'

'Yes, right away sir.' Taylor made the call while still in my office. 'Sir, Logan captured her and has laid her in the trunk of their car.' Taylor informed me.

'Good, get Dr. Flynn to come fetch her and to bring something to sedate her with.' I spoke in a relieved rush.

'Right away sir.' Taylor spoke up and was on his phone. I continued with my work and with that I replied to the last of my e-mails for now. I remembered Ana mentioned about her friend Jose's photo show this week and I got in touch with him and gave him the news about Ana. He was shocked and glad that she's safe. He said he understands that she can't make his show. We hung up and I took my car to town where I drove to Tiffany's and bought Ana an engagement ring. I place the ring in my inner jacket pocket and let Taylor know I am driving to the hospital and he was already waiting for me there. I pulled into a parking space Ryan kept open for me and I walked back into the hospital with Taylor by my side informing me on Leila. Dr. Flynn came around and while my guys held her down in the trunk Flynn sedated her and is on his way with her to Seven Hills.

'Thank you, Taylor. You deserve a night or two off don't you think.'

'That will be nice sir, I wanted to take Gail out to dinner for a while now and this might just be the chance I was looking for. Thank you, Mr. Grey.'

'You're welcome, can I book you someplace nice?'

'No it's alright sir. We are just going to do it old school tonight, with a drive-in movie and old fashion roadhouse burgers.'

'Sounds nice. Well, enjoy it. Just get Sawyer up to date before you leave.'

'Will do sir. Have a nice evening.'

'I will and you as well.' We parted ways and I walked into Ana's room. She's sleeping but frowning in her sleep so much and she's running a fever. I called a nurse. Where is Carla? She was supposed to be here. I hear the toilet flush and Carla walked out of the bathroom.

'Oh, Christian great you're here. I have to fly back to Georgia, Bob want's me back there. Will you keep me informed of our Ana's progress?'

'Of course, I will.' The nurse came in and she saw Ana's fever and she gave Ana something into her IV and then wrote in her chart. Carla's cab arrived and took her to the airport. I got back in Ana's room and she was still tormented in her sleep. I kissed her forehead then took her hand as I sat down in Carla's old chair. A few hours passed and Flynn called me they got Leila in a straitjacket and securely locked in a room where they can work with her and she's safe from herself.

The doctor there gave a quick diagnosis and said she has schizophrenia, there is medication for her condition but left long untreated the condition can become like Alzheimer's and can't be reversed. I am just happy she's there and getting help now. I sigh a bit relieved that our immediate threats are now sorted. Now all my focus can be on Ana. Mom came round later and saw that Ana had a fever and looked her over now. Ana woke up and smiled when she saw me and mom.

'I want you two to know I am throwing a Christmas party next week and you two are invited to sleep over for Christmas eve.' Mother invited us. As an added surprise dad walked into Ana's room and joined us.

'Does that mean that Ana can go home soon.' I asked looking from Ana to my mother.

'Yes, if Ana is better by Thursday she can go home.' Mom smiled at me and Ana.

'Thank you. Where is my mother?'

'She is on a flight back to Georgia, Bob called he wanted her back home. I did promise her I will call her with regular updates on you.' I looked into Ana lovely blue eyes as I smooth her hair from her face.

'Thank you. Thank you to both of you. It would seem after all these years that your guys still keep nursing me back to health every time. How can I ever repay you.' Ana looked at all of us in her room.

'Well, Ana sweetheart you just be the wonderful sweet girl we all know and love.' Mom finally spoke.

'In that case, there is actually something you can do.' I finally utter my response and mom looked at me with a deep furrow on her brow that includes dad. I pulled the velvet box from my inner pocket. My parents understanding dawn on their faces and they stepped back.

'This was supposed to be your Christmas gift from me, to you Miss Steele, but since you sprung this on us I have to do this.'

'What are you talking about baby?' Ana asked just looking at me.

'Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the extreme honor to accept my hand in marriage?' Her eyes got all teary as I open the velvet box and showed her the ring inside. She looked at me not the ring at all. I know Ana has never one for materialistic things not even now with her business success. A few seconds started to feel like an eternity, as I wait for her answer.

'Yes- yes Christian Grey I will marry you, and if you ask me in ten thousand years my answer will still be the same every time.' She spoke through her tears. I dried her tears with my handkerchief then slide the ring on her finger. Mom and dad stepped back and mom's now in tears too.

'Congratulations my darlings, I'm so so happy for both of you.' Mom spoke and gave Ana and me a hug and peck on our cheeks.

'Thanks, mom.' I smiled brightly and I just felt like I won the best prize in the whole wide world. Dad gave Ana a hug and me a firm handshake. Mom later left to attend to her other patients and dad went back to his office but said he will be back tonight. Ana and I were finally left alone.

'So what made you decide to give me, my Christmas gift today, Mr. Grey?' Ana asked whipping her nose on a clean tissue I gave her.

'Well, it was the perfect moment with you asking so plainly how you could repay us and well here we are. I did ask Ray's permission earlier this week.'

'Really you talked to daddy. How is he?'

'Irritated and he clearly isn't built for intense Iraqi heat. But between all that he gave me his blessing to ask you for your hand.'

'Oh, daddy. I really do miss him and wish he is back already.'

'He did mention that he might only be back middle of next year.' I added.

'Only then?' She spoke in a pitched voice.

'Yes.' She took my hand and kissed it. I kissed her forehead. I, later on, gave her my phone and she called her mother and gave her our happy news. Mom was back later with dad and they are both overjoyed by this new event in our lives.

Mom and Ana talked wedding and Ana kept holding my hand. Mom wanted to know if we had a date in mind.

'Darling please, the kids clearly haven't talked about this yet.' Dad stepped in and gave mom's shoulders a squeeze.

'Sorry, darlings you take your time.' Mom finally added. Then Ana looked at me and back to my mother.

'If it's any constellation, I would like to have our wedding when Ray is back from his tour in Iraq.'

'Are you sure princess, we don't have to rush.' I stated.

'Christian is right Ana there is no rush.' Dad continued.

'No, I would really like this wonderful man as my husband. Christian, you said Ray said he'll be back either June or July right.'

'Yeah, what are you thinking Ana?' I asked kissing her hand.

'Let's have an August wedding if it is okay with you Christian.' She looked at me. I just want to see her happy. So I don't care when or where we have our wedding as long as it is to this wonderful woman then I don't mind.

'Of course the 20th of August it is then.' I agreed.

'We can have it at our place, will it be okay Carrick.' Mom spoke up looking up at dad. He smiled down at her and rubbed the back of his hand over mom's cheek.

'Of course.'

'The sound will be the perfect backdrop.' I added and Ana just smiled up at me.

'Okay, then we'll have it at your place then.' Ana smiled at me than to mom and dad. Mom is clearly over the moon.

'Mia can help she will be over the moon when she finds out.' Mom spoke as she got up. The nurse staff is getting ready to bring in Ana's dinner for the evening.

'Eat up young lady, we all want you better.' Dad walked over to Ana and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

'Yes, sir.' She smiled up at him.

'Good girl. Now rest up, we'll see you again tomorrow.' Dad spoke up and then left with mom still smiling.

'Okay, so we have a wedding date and a venue.' I breathed.

'You think we're moving too fast?' She asked while she ate.

'No not at all. If I could have it my way I would marry, you this Saturday, yet you still have to get better and I understand why you want Ray here. So it's all good.'

'Thank you for understanding.'

'You're welcome, princess. Now eat up your lawyer has spoken.' I spoke up and it made Ana laugh a little. She started to eat and somehow the news reached Kate. Must have been Elliot. Great mom blabbed already to the whole family. I just sighed at the thought. I watched Ana eat and she did eat a little bit more then she usually does. After she ate, a nurse and I helped her to the bathroom so she can take a shower. I hung back so the nurse can help her. A half an hour later Ana was back and I helped her backed into bed. She got new IV bags on and settled in for the night. I sat with her like I used to do till she fell asleep. Once she was asleep I got back on my sleeper couch for the evening.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Ana Steele

By one AM I lay wide awake in my hospital room staring at the ceiling as I try to get used to the idea of me being engaged. I'm Christian Grey's fiancé. OMG! I yelled in my head out of excitement. I'm going to be Mrs. Christian Grey. The thought is exhilarating. We have quite a bit to talk about our future together, I know the subject of my playhouse is going to come into the works here. He would probably want me to stop at all on one stage. But even though I don't have any physical contact with any of my clients, I love giving people what that fantasies about all their lives and I love reading people. Maybe I'm just getting a bit ahead of myself here, I don't know. But let's just keep that thought on the back burner for now. I'm watched Christian sleep and it was always a fascination of mine when we were in school together too.

'Please stop Miss Steele.' He spoke with his eyes still closed.

'Why? I love looking at you, Mr. Grey.' I breathed, smiling at him.

'That is usually what I do.' He spoke as his eyes flutter open.

'You do?'

'Yes, Miss Steele. How are you feeling sweet girl?'

'I'm alright. I would really like to go home today. I've never been a fan of hospitals.'

'Yes, I'm no fan myself. We'll see what mother says later. It's only three in the morning now. Just try and get some more sleep okay. We'll see what will happen later.' He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him.

'I love you, Mr. Grey.'

'I have always loved you, Miss Steele. I have never really gotten over you since we broke up.'

'Well, Christian I am not going anywhere now. I'm right here and now we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Grey real soon.'

'That is the best gift you could have ever given me, Miss Steele.'

'Really?'

'Yes, ma'am. When will you like to get married then Miss Steele?'

'I would really like to have Ray here so let's say beginning to middle August.'

'Very well Miss Steele the 15th of August it is then but not a day longer. I would like to have you legally mine before Christmas.'

'Yes, master Grey. As you wish.'

'Now on to other matters, Miss Steele. About your business Miss Steele.'

'What about it Mr. Grey? What is troubling you so much on this early morning?'

'For now, nothing is troubling me at all Milady but we will have to talk about it later and I will allow you to keep working your clients for the next few months or a year but after that, we will have to reevaluate our situation.'

'Mr. Grey, I know this subject would have come up sooner or later. Since it is all out now, I would like you to know now that I really love to make peoples wild fantasies come true and I love reading my clients and knowing even before they all do what that want and giving it to them.' He just listened me out and nod his head.

'Very well Miss Steele. We will have this discussion at a later date.'

'Thank you, master Grey.' He leans in and gave me a kiss. My nurse came in later to write down all my readings of my monitors and when she left again, I fell back asleep.

Finally, after a whole week in the hospital, I could go back home and not just home, my very own apartment. The summer Seattle weather is setting in and we have our hot days and then we all have our wet days. I finally started at SIP and boy was it everything I dreamed it would be. Now, my boss, Jack Hyde is something of a questionable creature. He really is a truly creepy asshat. His moods are like the tides of the ocean, one day it's up in the clouds and the other days he is down in the dumps where he barks at me for no particular reason.

He wanted to drag me with him to New York for a week to attend a publishing conference with him and I said thank you, but a big NO THANK YOU. I don't want to be seen in public with him.(Although I would have really loved to go, but not with him.) It is bad enough I have to work for him. If only I can whip him into submission in one of my playroom's then that will make me happy. Between Grace, Mia and my mother they are all helping me to arrange my wedding before Ray is getting back. I have called Ray last week on the 26th of June and he said he can only get a flight back on the 5th of August and so it all started.

Everything is now booked and paid for in full. My dress fitting is in two days and I'm working my butt off while Jack is away at his conference. I've told Christian all about Mr. Jack Hyde and he always has such a discussed look on his face when I tell him about Jack. Now, what can I say or do? Christian is after all my boss's boss's boss. Yet a very sexy one to top things off in the end.

I finally gave my realtor the go-ahead to bring me an offer to purchase contract and I bought my current apartment I'm living in. I know I've done this without Christian knowing but we can always sell it later. Now for our hanging question between us what will happen later with my playhouses when he want's me to stop. I can't just throw my people out on the street they all depend on their salaries they make at the playhouse. Oh what a predicament I'm in, I really don't want to sell my playhouses. This will take careful planning.

**~~~OoO~~~**

I just walked into SIP at seven AM and Jack left a heap load of work on my desk. I got to work on it so by the time he gets in at eight AM, everything is done and I sat down and got to work. By nine AM I was up to date and busy answering Jack's calls and I was rather busy. By eleven AM a huge bunch of lovely smelling red roses arrived for me by delivery. Awe...It's from Christian. I text him a huge thank you. By noon I kept myself busy with newly submitted manuscripts I have to read through and in so I can't get my lazy ass of a boss's lunch for him while I kept busy reading. Some of these manuscripts really stink and there really is no originality to any of them.

Well, at least I'm doing what I want to do. By evening I pack up and save my last written report and send to Jack and then CC in the department heads to the same e-mail. I got in my car and drove off to my playhouse and have four booked sessions with my clients then drove to my own apartment. I got a phone call from Christian just wanting to know if I'm alright. I assured him that I am perfectly fine and we made dinner plans for tomorrow night at Escala. I got in a bath and even washed my hair and I was soon in bed.

I fell asleep rather quickly and dreamed of Christian and myself at our wedding in a few months. It was such a perfect dream. The next morning I got to the office at seven AM my usual time and like the past two weeks I have a few stacked documents that need filing and I got to it and start to get myself organized for the day. I have a second stack of paperwork and it's about four manuscripts so I start reading and before I knew it's ten in the morning and my stack of manuscripts are growing and Jack is in one of his sour moods. How can one man be this unstable, seriously?

He barked at me from his office to get him some coffee. I know everyone around me can hear him and me how I respond to his rudeness. If only I can get him in one of my playrooms I can whip this filthy rudeness right out of him. By late afternoon I couldn't stand his rudeness anymore so I took off on the dot when the clock hit closing time. Without a goodbye for the evening to Jack, I just left. I heard him bark some more orders at me from his office I just ignore him and walked on. I wave at Claire goodbye and got in my car and drove over to my man's place.

I got to Escala and Christian was on his phone. Taylor took my coat and showed me in and I just kicked off my shoes next to the dining table and rushed over to where Christian was looking out over greater Seattle below. I wrap my man in my arms and I just rest my head on his chest. He looks so surprised at me as I just keep holding him around his waist. He later wrapped his one arm around me and kissed the top of my head. He kept talking to someone named Ros and finally hung up.

'Hey, Miss Steele, your home early?'

'Hi, yeah I got off on time and raced over here. I really didn't have a nice day and you always make everything better so I couldn't wait to see you, Mr. Grey.'

'What happened?' He asked cupping my one cheek and smoothing my windblown hair back.

'Jack Hyde, he barked at me all day like I'm so beneath him. I know I'm supposed to learn but... Don't worry about it. How was your day Mr. Grey?' I rather change the subject.

'Busy. Had a meeting this morning at the university and some more back here at Grey House. So overall a very productive day Miss Steele. Now tell me more about your boss.'

'Okay, here is the story. For the past month, since I officially started there, I would get to the office at seven in the morning and get all the stacked up work Jack left on my desk from the evening before I would get everything updated even before he get's into the office at nine AM. Then some mornings he will bark at me just for no particular reason or order me to get his coffee, I don't mind the coffee so much as the way he talks to me no matter how nice I try to talk to him he is always too ugly towards me. Maybe it is just my face that makes him so awful I don't know. Then other days it's really nice in the office. I just can't get how a man's moods can flux some much. Isn't it suppose to be us woman with the up and down moods, not you guys.'

'Maybe his estrogen levels are higher than normal.' Christian cracked a joke. But I can see what I'm telling Christian is bothering him. We sat down and ate dinner. By the end of the evening, we even worked a session in between us and I drove back home, while being escorted by Taylor. I took a nice bath and climb into bed. Oh, thank heavens it's Friday tomorrow. With that thought, I drift off.

Friday morning and it's casual Fridays in the office and with my skinny jeans on I sat down at my desk at seven AM and got busy with work. I worked hard getting all my typing updated of all the letters Jack wants to send out by snail mail to our author's and I have to type out about thirty to forty-five personalized letter and fold them and place them in the envelopes. Jack's bad mood all week is on a special high today. He yelled at me for his coffee and I got up to go get it for him when I walked right into Christian with Roach at his side when they both and the whole office heard how Jack was yelling at me not nicely.

I'm only halfway now with all the letters I've already typed out. I nod my head at my two big bosses then raced off to go get Jack his coffee. Ten minutes later I returned with a tray of coffees on it. I place the tray with Roach and Christian's coffee's on Jack's table. I briefly looked at Jack's ashen face as I close the door and caught a glimpse of Christian's eyes on me. That made me smile and I got back to my enveloping job and I finally placed stamps on the letters and hand it to the mailman when he gave the stack of office mail to Claire.

I can't believe Roach and Christian are still in Jack's office. It's been three hours already. What could they possibly be talking about for so long? I answered the phone a couple of times and then got to work on my new manuscripts and so I started to read all of them only the first three chapters. I write my reports and then took lunch after three in the afternoon. I got myself some tea and I made the three men a new cup of coffee's and took it all for them. I removed the old empty cups as Jack and Roach fought out some issues. I retreated quickly and Christian handed me his phone on my way out so I can answer his calls.

I smiled at him and close the office door behind me and started to type up the last of my manuscript reports and file it all away. Now I am done for the day and all I can do now at five in the afternoon for the next thirty minutes is to only answer the phones. It started to ring and I worked back and forth between the office and Christian's phone. Now the noises that are coming from the office is loud enough for the whole world to hear. Jack's office door flew open and Jack stormed out of his office straight towards me.

'This... this is all your fault! Bitch!' Jack yelled at me, I looked at him very surprised and then he slapped me twice really hard across my face. The whole office was in an instant uproar and then the closes men around me stormed Jack and Christian was the first one to lay a perfect nose-breaking punch on Jack's face. I was just sitting stunned in my office chair. Christian was at my side in no time and all the other woman in the office ran for ice for my face. I held it to my face.

'Ana, speak to me, baby?' Christian cupped my face so gently.

'It hurts and my lip stings.' I spoke up. Claire was with me rubbing my back as Christian look me over. Taylor and the building security helped Jack to his feet made sure he packed only his personal things and through Jack Hyde out on the sidewalk on his big fat ass. Roach turned to us and he saw my face as it started to turn blue.

'Miss Steele you may pack up and go home for the day and I'll see you first thing Monday morning in my office.'

'Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.' I said and Christian waited for me to pack my things. I hand him his phone with all of his messages I took for him. I saved all my open documents and then turned off my computer.

We walked out of the building and Taylor drove my car and Christian is driving me back to my apartment and I pack a weekend bag. He was driving us to Escala when I reminded him I have seven important clients I need to service tonight and he made a U-turn driving towards my playhouse now. He doesn't look very happy.

'Would you please speak to me?' I finally uttered into the stretching silence.

'Ana I'm still pissed off that I had to witness a man assault my fiancé and you want to service your clients. So no matter what I say I am going to sound beyond mad and you want to go wipe your clientele into submission.'

'You know yourself in the business world clients always come before yourself and it is the same with mine. All personal shit aside.' I barked at him. He sighed then just kept silent. He racked his two hands through his hair in frustration. We got to my playhouse and my staff were shocked to see my bruised face and so I decided to wear a mask for tonight so it covers most of my bruises from my clients and started to service my regular clients like they always like and at the last minute we had a walk in, Mr. Jack Hyde stepped into my playhouse. The playhouse security I put in place of unwanted people from the street, almost threw him out because he doesn't come up to the high standards we have here at Milady's. Christian saw him came into my playhouse and pulled me to my office to warn me that Jack's here not to engage with him.

'Okay, Mr. Grey. I will not engage with him at all but we can both sit in and watch silently as a very kinky anonymous couple while Charley can work the scene. We even have outfits for just such a scenario.'

'You want to watch him get wiped, love?'

'It's only fair don't you think after he knocked me around today. Maybe we can mask him and I can have half a session with him.' I suggest.

'That is out of the question Miss Steele.' Christian's anger flares up.

'Very well Mr. Grey, as you wish we'll only watching then.' We stepped out of my office and slip into our unknown clothes. Charley asked me how I would have run the scene and I gave her my honest opinion. So she got Jack ready and tied up and completely masked with only straws at his nose and she started the play and she turned up some music heavy classical music. He signed his evening session contract earlier and I glanced at it he doesn't mind whips, anal fisting's, and cock and balls torture and he is into blood play. What a sick twisted little dick. Yet is what the client desires and fantasies about. Charley tied up his arms and legs so she have, free access to all his anatomy freely. She flogged him first hard since he likes to be rough and not just all over my face. Christian took me in his arms as we just watch Charley flog him good all over and then took her whip and cracked it all over him and his backside.

'What is the safeword's, Mr. Hyde?'

'Green and Orange.'

'Good remember that Mr. Hyde. Now you will address me only as Milady Charley or Mistress is that understood?'

'Yes, Milady.' He spoke and his voice broke a little at the end.

'Now we shall continue Mr. Hyde. Have you been a good boy today?'

'No Mistress, I've been bad.'

'Oh no, then we shall have to punish you, Mr. Hyde.' She cracked her whip on the raw polished cement floor of our dungeon playroom. He wenches at the sharp crack and now she's doing it on his other side. She has a paddle in her other hand as she cracks her whip on the side of him and then hit his ass with her paddle. Then at the sixth round with her whip cracking, she let him have it with the whip on the back of his thighs and he cries out.

'Is this your first time in a playroom Mr. Hyde.'

'My second time Milady Charley.' He said and she looked over at me. I told her to go on. She shrugged her shoulders then continued with the scene.

'Well then Mr. Hyde then we conduct this play like you wrote down in our consent agreement you signed before this session started and we will play with the toys and methods you wanted in this play. Is that what you want now Mr. Hyde?'

'Yes, Mistress.'

'Very well let's carry on then.' Charley spoke and continued. She tied up his balls and put his cock in a torture harness, he whimper while she's busy and now she place the harsh nipple clamps on him and got all tough on him with a small wand vibrator as she held it to his cock and he cries out as he came so easily all over the floor.

'Now look how you messed my clean floor and I haven't given you permission to come yet Mr. Hyde that is an immediate spanking. She lowers him a nudge and gave him a spanking of his life.

'Will you listen to my instruction now Mr. Hyde?' She asked. Christian wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. I looked over at him and smiled and gave him a masked kiss. I whisper in his ear; 'I love you Mr. G'.

'I love you more.' He whispers back to me. We turned back to watch as she held the wand to him again while she got a lubricated vibrating butt plug ready for him and as she let the wand hang around him by some rope and got to work on his butt plug. Hyde started to moan.

'Quite or I'll give you another spanking Mr. Hyde and you may not come or I'll give you a whipping. Do you understand Mr. Hyde?'

'Yes, Mistress, I understand.' She rubbed some lubricant over his butt and inserted the butt plug and immediately turned it on. He yelled out. And she gave him a few paddled smack on his butt cheeks.

She squeezed his ball sack while turning up both vibrators a few notches.

'Green.' He spoke in a rush breathe. She kept it all up and at the last minute, she gave him permission to come as she held a plastic beer cup under him and he came about a quarter into the cup. She unties him and Christian and I took our leave of the scene. We both drove straight to Escala and we both couldn't get into the playroom fast enough. I was facing the cross and Christian tie my hands to it and play around a little with my behind and clit as he felt for his target. I heard his play jeans drop and he is sliding into me. I moaned as I clamp my mouth shut. He wrapped my hair around his one arm and slam into me over and over as he holds my hip so gently.

'You. Are. Mine. Miss Steele.'

'I have always been yours, Master Grey, no one else always only you.' I spoke to him as he keeps up his rhythm. I was surprised when he pulled out of me and untie my hands. He stood in front of me and he cupped my face as we just stare at each other. He bends in for a kiss and then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he let me slide over him and he rams into me over and over. I held onto him and finally, he sat on the playroom couch and let me sit astride him.

'Come now pretty girl let me see you at work.' I took his hands and lay them on my breasts as I start to move and he made that deep sexy throat sound and then that one last motion and I came around him and it pushed him over as well as he pours out. He now lay me down on the couch and position himself between my legs as he pushes my legs over his arms as he completely buries himself inside me and I moaned.

'That's it, baby, I want to hear you tonight.' He said and started moving his marvelous hips.

'Oh, Christian it feels so fantastic.'

'Your fantastic baby.' He said then bend down and kissed me. I cupped his face and then racked my fingers through his hair.

'I love you 10 000%, my sexy sex god.'

'I love just as much my goddess.' He smiled at me and we both are at our climax and we both called each other's names. Christian lay on top of me as we both try to catch our breaths. I held him to me as I kissed his hair. We got up wrapped our robes around ourselves then head for Christian's bathroom, here we took a nice aromatherapy scented bubble bath together. After our bath, we went to bed. Christian fell asleep first on my chest. Oh, my sexy man, I thought to myself as I lay staring at the ceiling of his room.

**~~~OoO~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Ana Steele

The following weeks we both fought like cats and dogs about my playhouses as Christian wants me to sell both of them.

We fought so much I am beginning to doubt our future together as I lay one night on my own bed in my own apartment in tears. My job has taken a strange turn since Jack was fired and I stepped into his old job since that was what Roach and the board decided. So I'm now editor for the fiction division. In so my three months I'm here and I'm already in my dream job position right out of college. What a fantastic feeling? But my feelings of joy are always short-lived when Christian pops back into my head. It's Friday and it's after two in the afternoon and I'm hard at work in my new office. My new assistant Hanna just popped her head in to let me know that I have a client that wants to see me. I let her show him in and it was Christian.

'Mr. Grey? How may I help you today?' I felt near tears when I saw him step into my office.

'Miss Steele I'm here to check in on my fiancé, if I may?' Christian smile at me and Hanna left in a hurry to the kitchen to make us coffee and tea.

'Of course, you may Mr. Grey.' I responded and felt my tears starting to blur my vision again as I just had to look away from him.

'Ana please don't cry baby. I came with a solution to our problems.' He sat on the edge of my desk pulling out his handkerchief from his pant pocket to dry my tears.

'What? What solution? You want to brake off our engagement?' I asked as tears stream down my face.

'Hey! Stop and listen please.' He ordered.

'Sorry please continue...' I pulled a Kleenex from the box. He came and place his chair right next to me then took my hands.

'I not breaking our engagement. I have thought about how I would feel if you told me to sell my business and to be quite honest I would hate every second of it. So I suggest you may keep you playhouses and my only visit your playhouse two to three times a week. I really would like to see you more baby. And if there is by any chance you can forgive this prick of a fiancé of yours, I beg of you please forgive me.' His word touched my heart and I love his solution to all our weeks of fighting.

'Thank you, Mr. Grey, for coming forth with this wonderful solution and of course I will forgive you 1000%. I love you too much to stay mad at you even if you drive me up the walls sometimes. But I have loved you since I first saw you back in our lives in Detroit.'

'I loved you since I saw you moved into that house, back then and I guess I never really stopped loving you after all these years passed between us.' How could you not but dive in and give him a kiss. We pulled apart and he dried my tears. Hanna lay the tray with our coffee and teas on my table then retreated closing my office door behind her.

'What made you change your mind love?' I asked him taking his hands in mine now.

'I consulted with Dr. Flynn and he got me thinking.'

'Remind me to thank him one day.' I dried a new tear that ran down my face.

'Yes, well about that, mother called yesterday and reminded me of her gala tomorrow. It's a charity gala they throw every year since we moved to Seattle. I would understand if you don't want to go it is short notice.'

'No I'll go Mr. Grey. I just need to find a suitable evening dress.' Christian pulled the tray closer and hand me my tea. As he got to his coffee.

'Well, I can help with that. Save your work Miss Steele, we're leaving now.'

'Oh, okay.' I saved my work and called Hanna into my office and gave her instructions what to do before she have to leave tonight. After that Christian took my hand and pulled it through his arms as we marched up to Roach's office. Roach was so shocked that he jumped to his feet when he saw Christian and me.

'Mr. Grey, how can I help you today?' He spoke up as he slowly took in his seat again as we sat across from him.

'Will it be okay if I steal Ana away for the afternoon?' Christian asked even though he is now the full title owner of SIP.

'Of course sir. She's been locked up in her office all week I hear she and Hanna has been working so hard. She's having four book launches next week and five the following week, so yes Mr. Grey you may certainly steal her away for the afternoon.' Roach smile at us.

'Thank you so much.' Christian shook Roach's hand and we were off. I got my laptop bag from my office along with my handbag and we were off with Taylor and Sawyer. We took to the streets and we got to a mall type building.

'Mr. Grey, you do know very well I really do hate clothes shopping more then everything.' I held his arms as we stroll through the high-end mall.

'Yes, sweet girl I do remember that about you. I promise you we will be quick. I have a personal shopper Miss Caroline Acton. I gave her a call to let her know we are come and what our purpose is. I also gave her your measurements and shoe sizes so you will only have to choose and we'll be off again. Promise.'

'Do you know how remarkable you are to me, Mr. Grey. Thank you for everything today.'

'You're so welcome love of my life.' We stepped into the store and there were about five evening gowns handing on display for me to just point and choose. In the end, I choose a one-shoulder black satin evening gown and then a silver gray one with matching lace underwear and silver and black shoes.

There were even fancy real diamond necklaces and bracelets on display and Christian picked it out for me. After all our things were wrapped up and boxed we left for Escala. A the penthouse I haven't set foot in for the past three and a half weeks while we were fighting. I called Sue to find out about the business of my playhouse, and all is going well. Christian wanted to have a scene of play with me before we go out for dinner tonight and on top of that, he wants me to run the scene on him today.

We got ready and I gave my sexy handsome sub for this afternoon his instructions what I want to do and then send him off so we can get ready. I stepped into my old room and there was a perfectly tailored leather corset with fishnet stockings and thigh high leather boots with a matching leather skirt with two long slits on the sides there is even a matching riding crop and thick gorgeous flogger. I got into it and I tie my hair up in a braided bun and spray on some perfume I had in my hand bag and set out to construct my man's wildest desires.

I looked him over when he told me he wanted me to run a scene with him so I quickly looked him over. He is clearly needing of some tension release so we'll make him work for it today. I usually use colors to determine a person's state of being at the present and their current body language that can usually say so much.

Christian is in need to know that we're okay and we clearly relieved earlier when I forgave him for us fighting so much, this past three and a half weeks. I took a deep breath and stepped into the playroom and Christian was kneeling facing down, gloriously naked and already so erected in other parts of him. Mmmm... Sexy

'Please stand up Mr. Grey.' He stood up looking at the floor. 'Please look up slowly from my feet to my breasts Mr. Grey.' I want him to take in how I look in the outfit he lay out for me. I place my index finger under his softly shaven chin and raise his face so we can look into each other's eyes. 'Do I look okay for your liking in your outfit Mr. Grey.'

'Very much Milady.' He smiled at me.

'Thank you for the lovely gift I really love it.' I smiled up at him.

'You're welcome Milady.' Then we turned back to the scene at hand and I got him ready and tied to his ceiling and I blind fold him and got some music into his ears something he likes listening to and tie the strap with the iPod around his arm. I walked over to his chest of small drawers and start pulling them open and search for a few things I need.

I got out of my skirt and hung it on the back of the door and step into a strap-on. I chose a nice medium size stiff dildo for this. I got my new flogger and riding crop in my hands and started out session. I flogged his stomach and sides. With the top of my riding crop, I would wiggle his erection and he moan as he hardens even more and grew a little. I kept of this play for ten minutes then I changed my flogger out for a feather as I would tickle his inner thigh and up his sexy butt crack. He started to moan. Oh, yes baby let me hear you for once begging me. I wiggle his erection once more while I use my feather over his butt crack and he started to beg me. I pulled one ear butt of his iPod out so we can talk.

'Mr. Grey, we are just starting. Please bear with me. Are you open to new experience's Mr. Grey?'

'Yes, Milady only with you.' He smiled at me from underneath his blind fold.

'Wonderful then let's continue.' I put the ear butt back into his ear and I finally drop my riding crop to the floor and I grab a handful of him and started rubbing him on both ends. I pour lubricant over his sexy a-hole and rub him over and over as I also rubbed him at his front end. His breath is racing already.

I took the vibrating O-ring and got it on him while still off and pour more lubricant over his a-hole and my strap-on with the O-ring's remote in my hand, I bend him a little forward and slowly started to push my strap-on into to him while he is standing on his toes now. Finally, I have my strap-on in and started to move it.

Christian moaned over and over and then I turned on the O-ring on low at first. I bend over and only touched and pinched his nipples. I know how he feels about his chest and back being touched. I turn up the O-ring's vibrations to almost medium as I keep on pounding into his butt with my strap-on, I'm in completely now with my strap-on.

'Milady my I come soon?' He asked me. I took the ear butt from his ear so I can speak to him.

'Not yet, Mr. Grey, I'll tell you when.'

'Yes, Milady.' We carried on for ten more minutes when my man's legs started to buckle and I pull out and held a cup in front of him and I gave the word that he may come now. He poured out into the cup and it was a real generous amount. I got him untied and gave him further instructions.

I lay down on the bed with him facing away from me as he sinks into me as I use the dildo from the strap-on, in his ass while it is so beautifully in my face. He enters me and it is surely a strange feeling but delicious still the same. We finally found our rhythm again and started to enjoy our play. We are clearly both building and when we reached our orgasm it was bloody fantastic. I pulled Christian's toy from his sexy butt and he finally turned to face me as I lay spend on the red silk covered play room bed.

'Milady?'

'Yes, Mr. Grey.'

'That was the most intense play I ever had. I never done anal before yet knowing it is you it was a big turn on for me. Thank you for introducing me to wonderful new things.'

'You're... you're welcome Mr... Mr. Grey.' I said through a yawn.

'Sleep for a bit sweet girl, tonight it is my turn to treat you for once.' He spoke then kissed my forehead.

'Thank you, sir.' I kissed him then fell asleep in his arm. Came night fall and we got ready in jeans and t-shirts with sneakers.

'Will you please tell me where we are going?' I asked as he started to blind fold me half way into our drive.

'No, Miss Steele this is a 100% surprise, and no peaking please.'

'Very well Mr. Grey. As you wish.' I just sat back and enjoy the ride to who knows where. At the end of our drive, we came to a stop in a parking space and Christian pulled the blind fold from my eyes. It's- it's an old fashion skating rink and we got inside and we got our skate's.

I was jumping up and down with excitement as we got into our skates. I can see this is not normally Christian's thing but it is so sweet of him to do this for me. We got on the rink and started to skate around in the already mulling circle.

Eighties music blasting from the speakers and it is all such a blast. Afterward, we hit a bowling alley and that was just as much fun. Then to round our eighties themed evening we drove to an old yet renovated roadhouse and ordered cheeseburgers and strawberry and chocolate milkshakes.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening Christian it was a blast.'

'You're most welcome Miss Steele and yes it was tons of fun.' He took my hand with his free hand and kissed the back of my hand. We still have quite a drive to get back to Escala so I rubbed my boy good while he drove. I zip open his pants and let him spring free. I pop him into my mouth as air hissed through his teeth.

'Baby... fuck...' He held the back of my head with his free hand as I kept sucking off on our drive. 'Baby...I'm...I'm going to come...' he breathed hard. I kept sucking him a little harder and he shot his hot juices down my throat. I redress him and sat up again licking off my lips. We're driving through the woods and there were a small road off to the right side and Christian drove off on to it and we are now surrounded by trees and lots and lots of darkness, you can only see the cars head lights shining onto the trees around us.

He came to a stop ten minutes into our forest drive and pull off the road and Christian got me into the back seat where we unfold the back of the set and it turns into a giant car bed in the back. He lay me down and started to get us both undressed. More specifically me naked and he dove directly into his target and started to lick me out over and over till I came in his mouth. He came to hover over me and pushes into me and pounds on and upward.

'Oh, Christian... more... more please...' I moaned and that one perfect thrust that always just pushes you over the tip of the orgasm scale and we both came. We lay there in the pitch darkness of the forest trying to catch our breath. I fell asleep first tonight and Christian soon followed and by morning both our phones rang us awake. Taylor was calling Christian and Sue me. They all wanted to know where we are. We told them both the same story that we booked into Forks motel for the night and is going to leave shortly.

We hung up and got dressed quickly and then hit the road again. In the obscured daylight from the forest canopy, we can now finally see where we travelled through last night in the darkness. We finally found the tar road again and head for Seattle. Two hours later and we are at Escala and in a welcoming shower.

Today Christian arranged for me to meet his Ob-gyn since I had no time this week to see my own and Dr. Greene came round gave me my shot and was off with a fat pay for half an hour consultation with me. By four PM I got into a shower again and started getting ready for the evening. I waxed all my intimate spots then sat down doing my hair and make-up and I just got into my stockings and was busy clipping them onto my carter belt when Christian stepped into his room to take his shower.

'Oh, my Miss Steele I totally approve of your little get up.'

'Shell I go just like this then since master did approve of it.' I bit the corner of my lip like he likes it.

'Yes if it is a party just for the two of us then yes Miss Steele, but I love the private pleasure of all of your sexy curves and I don't like when other men stare and want what is so clearly mine. So for all future purposes, Miss Steele I would like you to dress up for formal functions is that clear.'

'Yes master, it is very clear.' I smiled up at him and bit my lip again. I was clearly playing with the lion's balls just now and he pin me face first into the closet of the room door as he pull my panties aside and play wildly with his fingers inside me as he kissed my neck. I came in his hand and afterward, he withdraws his fingers then walked off and got me a wet washcloth to clean up. I clean up and hand him back the cloth.

'Now, Miss Steele behave or I will have to take further action are we clear. You know how your lip biting makes me feel, please just try and refrain from that for the evening while we are amidst two hundred plus people tonight along with my grandparents and parents.'

'Very well Master Grey. As you wish.' He gave me a kiss then walked off to the bathroom. I rechecked my hair and make-up. Everything was still perfectly pinned and in place. I stepped into my shoes then I stepped into my silver dress for the evening. I just zipped my dress up and stare at myself in the mirror. I never looked this pretty in my whole life. My fiancé walked out of the bathroom with a towel around himself when he got stuck in the bathroom door and stared at me. I turned to face him.

'So be honest how hideous do I look?' I look down at myself then back up to my drooling fiancé.

'You are not at all hideous baby your stunning inside and out. That dress is perfect and it will go great with this.' He walked over to the chest of drawers and hand me a black drawstring baggie and I pull out a silver mask with lovely gray and blue feathers glued to it.

'It's a masked ball?'

'Yes, and it's going to be nice seeing you in this very mask. Mother send them over this morning via courier.'

'Oh. Mama Grey. At one stage of my life a really saw your mother as more mine then my own was.'

'Believe me, I know, she loved having you around. How did she put it back then... Oh yes, I just adopted another sweet girl.'

'You mother really said that about me?'

'Yes, baby she did. You can ask her yourself tonight if you like.' Christian's phone pinged and he walked to his bedside table to retrieve it. He read the message. He sat down on the bed and racked a hand through his hair, a clear sign of frustration of some sort.

'Love? It everything alright.' I asked walking over to him then sat down next to him.

'Ana I'm going to tell you something just promise me you hear me out first.'

'Yes, of course, Mr. Grey.'

'My old dom is an old college friend of my mothers and she will be at the gala tonight with her new boyfriend.'

'Should we engage with my old client what then?' I asked taking his hand.

'Leave her to me. I haven't spoken to Elena in five almost six years, I ended our business venture when she couldn't stop pestering me to get back together with her.'

'She's that client of mine that originally trained you?'

'Yes, she's the very woman that introduced me to our wonderful lifestyle yet at a certain stage in our dom/ sub relationship I started to want more of this lifestyle that she keeps showing me over and over and once I was finally free of her I learned so much more in leaps and bounds. Then your new place opened up and I learned even more and I do hope I'm improving since your teaching me baby.'

'Yes, you sure are Mr. Grey. I'm just fine-tuning what was already there that is all I'm doing and you surely improved quite a bit, just a few more lessons here and there and you'll be perfect and then maybe I can start using you as an extra unknown dom at the playhouse...' I joked.

'So that is what is becoming of my training them so you can use your sweet innocent fiancé in your plays...' He playfully pulled a lip at me. I laughed and gave him a kiss.

'Hey, with all the cash you paid for learning session why not make a return investment and make some cash of your training you got Mr. Grey.'

'You want me to work weekends at your playhouse love?'

'The thought just popped into my head but yes this way we can be around each other and build greater friendship something I am sure the great and wonderful Christian needs since he rarely has friends.'

'Very well, we try it for three months and if it doesn't work then we'll call a truce.'

'We aim to please Master Grey. Now get dressed or we'll be late.'

'Very well Milady. And you really do look stunning in this baby.'

'Thank you. Now off with you, Mr. Grey, dress now. I'll be waiting for you in the great room.' I left closing the room door behind me. Christian finally came walking out and even Taylor and Sawyer were dressed in their tux's for the evening.

'Goodness all these handsome "James Bond's" however can a girl choose.' I smiled at all of them but more to Christian. Christian smiled at me and pulled me to him as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We all left and was on the road.

At the Grey's we had to wait in line as the cars drove on one at a time to the house. It is finally our turn and we're all in masks as we got out of the car even Christian. Christian the gentleman he has always been helped me out of the car and we stroll up the red carpet towards the large tent Grace has erected in the backyard.

'What a lovely backyard.' I looked around.

'Thanks, I'll give you the grand tour later.'

'That will be nice.'

'Ana! Christian!' Mia called and came walking up to us. She gave me a hug and then turned to her brother. Elliot and Kate are also here but is elsewhere engaged.

'It is so nice to see you, Mia. The last time I saw you it was in my hospital room but only briefly.'

'Yes, please don't scare all of us like that again. Now come along I want to introduce you to my friends.' Mia took my free hand and dragged me behind her.

'Mia please I know I can walk in heels but I haven't mastered running on grass.'

'Sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'So how is engaged life treating you so far?' She asked me.

'Oh, everything is great, the wedding details are keeping me plenty busy, I want everything ready and arranged when Ray gets home.'

'Anything I can do to help?' She asked me.

'Actually, there is.' She stopped walking and face me.

'I want you to be my bride's maid please?' Her face lit up underneath her mask, jumping up and down quickly and gave me another hug.

'Yes, I would be honored to be your bride's maid.' Mia smiled at me.

'Thank you.' We walked the last few feet to her three girlfriends. Judging by her three so-called friends they only hang around her because the Grey's have good fortunes.

'Ana this is Megan, Lily, and Maisie.' Mia pointed out at them. I briefly shook their hands.

'So nice to meet you all.' I smiled at the college girls.

'Ana is going to be my sister-in-law in a few weeks, and she just asked me to be her bride's maid.' She held my hand. I didn't see Christian walking up toward us when I sensed him at my back.

'Ladies. Nice to see you all tonight. Mia, may I have my fiancé back now?' He asked and I could see Lily gone from bright red to as white as a sheet of paper.

'Of course, you may have Ana back but I'm going to have her later for the dance auction.'

'Dance auction?' I asked Christian as we walk back to the tent.

'Yes, the dance auction is where a bunch of girls stands in front of the whole tent and they get auctioned off to the highest bidder for a single dance.'

'Let me guess you're going to make sure you win me for the evening then?' I smiled at him.

'Of course, no one can outbid me, Miss Steele, you should know that by now.'

'I know you surely won my heart a long time ago master Grey.' We finally reached our table with Grace and Carrick with Christian's grandparents. Grace turned away for a group of her girlfriends when she saw us.

'Darlings. How wonderful to see you.' She hugged me and Christian.

'Mother.' He gave her cheek a kiss.

'Grace, it is really nice to see you as well. You have a beautiful garden.'

'Awe... thank you. I do try my best sweet Ana. You should let Christian give you a tour of the house later.'

'I will.' I looked from Grace to a smiling Christian.

'So where has dad gone off to?' Christian asked pulling my chair out for me to sit. I sat down and touched his arm. He smiled even brighter at me.

'He is sorting out the caterers.' Grace spoke up and introduced Theodore and Sofia Grey to me. Christian's grandparents. What a love old couple. I never had grandparents before this will be a nice change for me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Gala started precisely at seven PM and the master of ceremonies is a very funny comedian for the evening. There are a ton of fun activities for the charity gala. It's so great to be laughing so much. Our starters are being carried out and it is a lovely cold creamy shrimp soup, pared with the perfect wine. About an hour later our main course arrived and soft classical music played in the background as we all sat around talking about our up and coming wedding. Everyone is so excited about our pending nuptials. Near the end of our main course my phone vibrated in my clutch and it shows Ray's number.

(Here I got the shock of my life. I didn't even know that the Marines call Ray back to active duty and is now somewhere in Iraq already. Why haven't Ray told me? He only called to tell me when he already arrived in Iraq. Ray is there because of the Paris, 13th November bombings. Keeping these ISIS terrorists troop under control.) I excused myself and walked out of the tent and towards the house as I answered Ray's call.

'Hello.' I said as I answered and stepped through the French doors of the Grey's house.

'Miss Steele, it's General Brown.'

'What happened, sir?' I feel my whole body turn to ice. Christian came through the door and closed it behind him with Grace. I sit on the couch listening to the General.

'Ray was at the front lines and artillery fire broke out between us and ISIS troops and Ray got shot.'

'What?! When?' Now I'm in tears.

'Yesterday afternoon, near the Iraqi border were he got shot in the chest. He is in ICU here on base.'

'Thank you for letting me know General.' Christian and Grace sandwich me on the couch.

'You're welcome Ana dear.'

'General will you keep me posted on his progress please.' I asked him. I know he and Ray have been old friends for years now.

'I most certainly will. Stay strong sweet girl, Ray is a fighter he will get back on his feet again.' The General tried to give me a bit of hope.

'Yes, sir he will. He has to. He must give me away at my wedding, but I want to keep it a surprise for him when he gets back.'

'When is it maybe we can arrange something here?' The nice old General asked me.

'It's in six weeks from today sir.'

'Yes we can surely make it work. Don't worry Ana your, secrete is safe with me.'

'Thank you, sir and thank you for letting me know.'

'You're, welcome honey. Have a nice evening.'

'And the same to you, sir.' We hung up and Grace and Christian just looked at me.

'Ray got shot in the chest yesterday afternoon by ISIS troops and is in the M.E.S.H. ICU.' My first tears start to roll down my face. Christian pulled me to him. I pulled off my mask as Grace hand me a tissue to whip my tears with.

'He is getting the best care that I can't even give him Ana. I can give you my word on that. M.E.S.H. teams are the best at all the cutting edge medical skills and equipment. Ray will recover, honey.' Grace assured me.

'Thank you Grace. Your support is the one I value along with your wonderful son here and family.' Carrick came in to search for us.

'What is going on in here?' He asked walking towards us. Grace got up and pulled him to the side.

'Are you going to be alright baby?' Christian asked me, and gave my hairline a kiss.

'I don't know, I'm still in shock.' Christian took my hand and felt how cold I am.

'Jeeze Ana, your like ice.' He said and shrug out of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I sat forward rest my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands. Christian got up and left to go talking to his parents.

Oh, daddy please don't die on me. Don't you dare die on me. I wrapped my arms around myself and lay on the arm rest of the couch. More of my tears ran down my face. Oh, Ray. Christian excused us from the rest of the gala. Carrick got Mia to gather our things from our table in the tent and brought it for us in the house. We said our goodbyes and we drove off. Taylor were at the wheel driving us back to Escala. Once we were in the great room I was sat down in front of the fireplace while Christian rushes about the penthouse, doing who knows what. I just sat staring at the flames. An hour later Kate and Elliot came rushing in and Kate just held me in her arms.

'So what did the doctors say?'

'Just that Ray was on the front lines on the Iraqi border when ISIS troops open fire and shot Ray in the chest and he is now in ICU.'

'He is a strong man Ana, he will pull through.' Kate hugged me again. Elliot and Christian talked as they both looked over to us on intervals.

'Thanks for coming Kate. I missed you these past few months.'

'I missed you too. I almost got to you tonight when one of my father's friends cornered me. We must have a girls evening sometime soon.'

'Yes, that would be nice. There has been one thing I was meaning to ask you, but I've been so busy at work and arranging our wedding.'

'Yes, we heard.' Kate smiled at me.

'Well, I wanted to ask you for a while now, to please be my maid of honor.'

'Oh, Ana I will be honored to be. Thank you. Let me guess you pick sweet energetic Mia to be your bride's maid.'

'Yes, a few hours ago in fact.' I smiled through my new tears.

'Come let's go make you some tea.' Kate said then she pulled me to the kitchen. We got busy around Christian's kitchen. The men wanted wine and beer and we just settled for tea. We rejoined the men in the great room. Christian sat next to me holding me to him. As Kate and I just listened to the men talk about baseball. I fell asleep on Christian's shoulder and I was later on carried to bed. I was zipped out of my dress between Kate and Christian I was tucked in after Kate whipped my make-up from my face. I was gone and was later woken by a really bad nightmare about Ray being actually killed in the line of duty. Christian cooed me awake, as I was crying in my sleep.

'Shhh... baby girl everything is alright now. It was just a bad dream.' He smoothed my bed head out of my face. He held me to him and I fell asleep as my favorite Christian scent helped me to drift into a better dream state.

By morning I was up early and I got into Christian's over-sized college football shirt and I set out to go make us some Sunday morning pancakes since Christian is still fast asleep. I was still mixing pancake batter when Elliot came walking down from upstairs in search of his jacket of last night for his cigarettes. He is only wearing pajama bottoms. He found his jacket and step out onto the balcony. Now that my best friend and future brother-in-law spend the night here I have to mix more pancake batter.

So I got to work and was almost halfway done when Christian found me in the kitchen talking to Elliot about how we met again after all these years. You know they really need to know things only the family needs to know, not all the stuff that goes on behind playroom doors. I can see Christian was getting very irritated with his brother and I intervened with actual food as Kate joined all of us and we enjoyed breakfast overlooking the greater Seattle below. After breakfast, Kate and Elliot left and we head back to bed it is, after all, Sunday and I fell asleep again with Christian watching me.

My ringing phone woke me and it was the General from Iraq. He is just giving me an update on Ray's condition and he is practically the same. I thanked the General and we hung up.

'So how is Ray?' Christian asked pulling me to him.

'He is still the same. No change yet.' Christian kissed my hair and I lay on his chest and so the morning drift on.

'You know even though most of our wedding things are already booked and paid for but we haven't picked a venue yet.' I utter hours later.

'What are you thinking sweet girl?' Christian asked smoothing my hair back so he can look at me better.

'That I really love the look over the sound at your parent's place do you think they will mind if we have the reception at their home.'

'Are you kidding me, you might have just made mother and Mia's day by having it there. I'll give them a call.' I gave his scruffy cheek a kiss. He really looks so hot in a day old beard. I rubbed the back of my fingers over his beard. He punched in the number of his mother and held his phone to his ear.

'I love your day old beard, Mr. Grey.'

'You do?'

'Yes master, it's very sexy.' He smiled at me and pulled me closer so he could kiss me. His call connects and he was talking to his mother and she was clearly overjoyed by our change in venues. As for me, on the other hand, I was up to no good. I threw my football shirt on the floor and step out of my lace thong and then just sat on my man's harden manhood and started to sway my hips so it was getting to be kind of difficult for him to concentrate with his call to his mother as I kept up the rhythm of toying. About forty minutes later he finally hung up and pinned me to our bed as he pins my hands above my head.

He clearly had enough of my slow and pure torture and really let me have it. I came around him and he presses on and upward. Over and over he went, I already came four times and he is still going. We later lay facing each other and with us laying on our side nose to nose and my legs raised to my chest he gets back to pounding on and faster. I came about two more times as we made love into the morning. We just finished when Taylor rushed into our room with Ryan and Prescott, more of Christian's security.

'Taylor, what's going on?' Christina asked sitting up in bed.

'Someone attacked one of your cars sir, Sawyer is running the surveillance footage with Welch.'

'What? When?' Christian asked looking from me to Taylor.

'This morning sir after my rounds in the garage.' Taylor let Christian know.

'Do we know who it is?' I asked covering myself with the bed sheets.

'No ma'am not yet that is what Sawyer is trying to find out. We have thoroughly inspected every inch of the penthouse sir and there are no signs of forced entry anywhere.'

'Good work Taylor. Please keep me posted on the footage.' Ryan got back into our room after checking the balcony and the fire escape. Everything is clear. So the three of them left.

After that Christian and I got in a shower and got ready for the day. While Christian is working in his study, I was also working my tail off in the TV slash library room. I was defining the e-book layouts and by mid-afternoon, I was pulled from my work and I taught Christian how to make pasta with Mrs. Jones wonderful pre-made bolognese sauce. We heat it up and sat down and ate our early dinner.

We just finished dinner when Taylor came to get Christian to go show him the footage the security team gathered for the day.

Christian pulled me behind him which was weird for me since he usually talks to Taylor alone about these sorts of things. He dragged me till I sat on his lap behind his desk in his study as we watch the computer screen as Taylor explains and tells us what we are seeing here. But the figure on the screen is rather familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

On one of four small screens on the computer you can see the person breaking his way into the underground parking garage than with a tin of paint he threw it out on one of Christian's cars but more over the windshield so you can't really drive it. I looked at Christian as he sighs heavily and then looks so tired. I cupped his face in my hands.

'Hey, we will catch this ass. Please don't look so defeated. There is something familiar about this man though I just can't put my finger on it.'

'What do you recognize Miss Steele? Please share.'

'The way this man walks and carries himself and not to mention his body language it's of a very disturbing nature.'

'You got all that from just watching this man, ma'am?' Taylor asked surprised.

'Yes, I have.'

'Miss Steele here can read people better then any fortune teller can only dream of. Yet she's no magic user but only use her very developed senses.' Christian added with a smirk.

'Very well. What does Miss Steele observe about me then?' Taylor asked and I looked at Christian and he smirked as he nods his head at me. I got off his lap and walked around to where Taylor was standing and looked him up and down as I circle him once.

'You have been married before and you were caught off guard by a divorce when you thought all was fine. You recently found a new love judging by your fancy cologne and you love your job and take every once of data that you gather very seriously. You're a hard man to get to know but a true friend in need. Your daughter is very fond of you and you clearly are a great father.' I looked up into his eyes and they are a light hazel color.

'You have dark war secrets you don't want to share and your favorite color is powder blue. You have a real romantic fantasy you want to live out with your new love.' I added and Taylor's mouth hit the floor. I looked back at the Christian and he has his full-blown American boy smile on his handsome face.

'How did you do that ma'am? Not even with all my Marine and FBI training did I ever seen such a skill before.'

'I observe Mr. Taylor and I have to have this skill to run my own business and to read my clients to know their desires before they even do.' I answered Taylor as I sat back on Christian's lap.

'Business?' Taylor asked.

'Yes, Taylor business. It is listed under Miss Steele's profile on our system. You can go take Gail there if you want to have a good time.' Christian explained to Taylor. Then it hit me like I just walked into a brick wall. The familiar man is no... but how can he...

'I know who that man is in the video?'

'Who baby?' Christian encircle my waist with his arms while I sat on his lap.

'It's Jack Hyde.' I breathed.

'Jack Hyde ma'am are you sure?' Taylor asked.

'Yes, I've worked four months for that asshole, I will know that lazy ass swagger anywhere.'

'I'll look into it, Mr. Grey.' Taylor spoke up and was heading for the security surveillance room.

'Thanks, Taylor.' Christian turned back to me. 'So I see you observed your old boss very closely to remember that.'

'Well, how can I not the man tried to get close to me at every twist and turn. He really likes to invade someone's personal space and it is not just me. I noticed he had the nature to do it to all the woman in the office. Yet I don't know how he couldn't take a hint that all the women he interacts with basically have the same reaction towards him. At arms length and run really fast the other way. He really gave off such a super creepy vibe.'

'I'm just glad he is not your boss anymore.' Christian gave me a kiss. I gave him a kiss back. Taylor later returned while we were still in Christian's study.

'Sir. Ma'am. I had a look into Miss Steele's playhouse and Gail and I would like to make our very first appointment if Miss Steele is up for it.' Taylor blushed as he spoke to us or more me.

'Look, Taylor, there is really nothing to be embarrassed about it is perfectly normal to explore all sexual plain fields. I'll start you two off at the beginners level.'

'Thanks, Miss Steele.' I picked up Christian's desk phone and called Sue my playhouse secretary.

'Hello, Sue, Steele here. I would like to make a couples appointment for...' I held the phone to my shoulder to talk to Taylor.

'This evening ma'am, Gail and I we are both off duty.' Taylor spoke to me and Christian's mouth turned into another smirk.

'For this evening. Really? Okay, eight PM it is then. See you tonight.' I hung up and wrote on a piece of paper for Taylor with the address. I hand it to him.

'Thank you, ma'am. We'll see you at Milady's tonight.'

'Of course. I always keep my appointments.' Taylor nods his head then left the study.

'I see you're recruiting my staff as your new subs, Miss Steele. I think I will have to arm wrestle you for that one.'

'Hey. I'm not stealing anyone. This is how I use to get my clients back when I was still with Master Louise. Yet I still use it to win over newbie clients every day with my talents Mr. Grey, not everything is won over by sexy CEOs in all sorts of fancy cars and two-thousand dollar suits. Some people find the pure powers of the mind a huge turn on, Mr. Grey.'

'I have observed your powers at work before Milady and I really do know how every so-called newbie feels when they encounter you at first meeting.' He kissed me, I kissed him back.

'Oh, shoot.' I picked up Christian's desk phone again.

'What now?'

'If Jack is out and about destroying things I have to put my playhouses under high alert as well.' Sue picked up and I gave her the story with instructions to our handful of playhouse security. Here in Seattle and in Portland. We hung up and she made the calls for me to alert everyone about Jack.

'Nice Miss Steele I would have probably taken the same action if I were in your shoes. Now come let's go take a quick shower since we are going out this evening for some fun.'

'You're coming along love?' I asked him as we walked towards his bathroom.

'Yes, one of your dom's can fit me in for a teaching session while you work over my staff.'

'Oh, Mr. Grey what will I ever do with you.'

'You could marry me and well then we can disappear altogether. How does our very own Island sounds?' He joked as he bit the tip of his tongue playfully. I really do love playful Christian he really makes a rare appearance.

'It sounds too good to be true. So when can we leave?' I joked back.

'Well, my realtor is looking in on the matter and will get back to me this week.' His tone changed and it pulled my attention back to him as we step into the shower.

'You're really serious about this.'

'As a heart attack. Some fool is selling his three islands just off the coast of South America and I'm considering on buying them.'

'To do what with Mr. Grey?'

'To have our own breakaway place with a ton of privacy.'

'Okay love just tell me quickly how many times are we going to use it, if we all work all the time?' I asked folding my arms around his neck as the cascading waters of the shower fall over us.

'I haven't really thought of that? But what if we buy it now and retire there in a few years with our kids.'

'Kids?'

'You want kids one day Miss Steele?'

'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it that far in advance yet.' I admit.

'Very well we can talk about it on our honeymoon.' He smiled then kissed me.

'Honeymoon? Will you at least tell me where we are going so I can pack appropriately?' I asked as we start washing.

'Nope, that is 100% a surprise. What I can tell you is that we are going for three whole weeks.' He spoke as he washed.

'Three weeks. I have to talk to Roach about it first thing on Monday.'

'Relax I have already talked to him. He okay'ed it.'

'He... he did?' I turned to face him.

'Yeah, he did. He also told me that you guys at SIP are looking at buying a print house so you can start cutting extra costs and start running your own prints.'

'Yes, we've all been talking about it for the past month and it would really help us and our great authors in this matter. With our current client growth's we really need to look into this matter rather urgently.' I lay it out.

'We're going to have to call a meeting to talk about all this real soon then.' Christian spoke in his big boss voice.

'Good that would be great. Now let's get going.' I squeezed past Christian purposefully brushing past him on my way out of the shower. He grabbed my arm and turned me around and press me up against the wall with my arms pinned above my head to the wall. He kissed me.

'I love you, Miss Steele.'

'I love you so much more Mr. Grey it hurts.' I smiled at him.

'I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing you say that my sweet Ana.'

'I really love hearing it too. But I can't wait anymore to become Mrs. Grey.' I smiled. He kissed my forehead and we finally turned off the shower and got dried off and dressed. I got into my pencil skirt with a blouse and stocking and high heels. Christian smiled when he looked me over.

'What sexy?'

'You look like you're ready for a business meeting at Grey House.

'Will soon Milady's Steele will become Grey so in a way it will become Grey 'play' house two point oh.' I smirked at him a little.

'Are you smirking at me Milady?'

'Yes, I sure am Master Grey.' He sat on our bed and pulled me over his lap and gave me a quick delicious spanking. Then let me go. I stood up stepped in between his legs and cupped his still scruffy face in my hands.

'My wonderful and full of surprises fiancé. You're the only one with my heart in your hands please keep it safe for me.'

'I will, as long as you promise me to safeguard mine with these delicate hands.'

'You have my word, Mr. Grey. Would you like a contract to that effect or is verbal agreement doable?'

'Verbal agreement is perfectly fine Miss Steele.' After that, we drove off with Taylor and Mrs. Jones who I now know as Gail is driving behind us to my playhouse. We got there and Christian and I with Taylor and Gail walked into Milady's.

'Hi, Sue. How are things looking today?' I asked my secretary.

'Everyone is overbooked for the past week and the coming two weeks we're just as busy.'

'Good.' I glanced over the appointment book and everyone is very busy and at a basic session of three- hundred dollars, people somehow pay it with a smile and for our exclusive members, we have it at seven-hundred and fifty dollars per session. But for my dear boy Taylor, he can come here at his leisure because he keeps my fiancé safe every single day.

'Milady a Mr. Fletcher has been calling here wanting to have a session with you all the way from Portland.'

'What? I thought Cherrie is keeping him busy there? I'll give him a call once I've broken in our newbies here.' I let her know.

'Very well Milady. Shell, I get the tea room ready for you and Mr. Grey here?'

'Yes please with two extras as well I need to go over something's with them first.'

'Of course Milady.' She hands me our newbie info packet and I shown Taylor and Gail with a grinning Christian to our courtyard tea room. We all sat down with a tea tray full of teas and coffees with yummy fresh muffins on it for Taylor and Gail to drink and eat to their heart's content.

'Now, there are a few basic things you two need to know and learn on your own time. This here is your information packet it has more literature in here explaining our way of life here and how our community of discreet members move around.

'Sorry Miss Steele or is it Milady here?' Gail asked drinking her tea.

'It's Milady, Mrs. Jones. But Ana in this situation here. You wanted to ask me a question, Mrs. Jones?'

'Oh, yes. You said this is a lifestyle, what did you mean by that?'

'It means when some people enter this lifestyle like Mr. Grey and I we work our everyday lives in this world and yes there are the singular ones that come here for something so-called exotic and something extreme but they all run out of here so fast their skid marks are all still in the parking lot. So what I mean by lifestyle is that we all exercise to stay so to say sex fit at all times. We sometimes have mixer evenings here and all our community of the BDSM world come together here and we make new acquaintances either in the business sector or form new friendships and relationships. Now onward. In the BDSM world, we have sub-worlds within it. We have groups that only love the BD or Bondage and Domination part of the society and then there are others that prefer the SM or Sadistic and Masochism of the society. Then you get your groups where only singular sectors of the BDSM world work for them but most of the times it is two aspects mixed beautifully together.

When you've finished your teas I can go and show you these two groups at work. If you are both still interested after our tour then we can only start you on your beginner's session.' Taylor drank the last of his tea and looked at Gail that smiled at him. They really are so in love with each other it is so clear to see.

'Oh before I forget in the info packet are a standard BDSM contract and in the booklet, it tells you all you need to know and what everything in the contract means, their functions and their roll in the scene and heresy play. But for tonight you'll both sign only an evening Contract with an NDA once you decided to conduct a scene after the tour.' I let them quickly discuss it amongst themselves while Christian and I step away for a while letting them talk.

'That was a nice introduction Milady. I wish I had an introduction into this lifestyle like that.'

'Yeah well, we kind of thrust ourselves into this lifestyle you and I but, yet it would have been nice to have such an introduction. But we can't always have what we want. You simply have to work through it all to get to your goal.'

'True so it didn't make us fall in love with this lifestyle less.' I nod my head at his statement. 'Perhaps I'm making this too easy on my newcomers.'

'No not at all. I have been a member of your playhouse since you opened this one in Seattle and even then with all my riches I couldn't get in here without your screening process you put in place.'

'You think so? I did that to keep my staff save and also my clients.'

'Well, it has worked so far. Keep on doing what you've been doing and keep your playhouse security tight and you'll be alright love.' This is where I have to bring up my next order of business.

'Okay, Mr. Grey please sit I want to discuss something with you quickly.' We sat on the bench under the cherry blossom tree.

'What is angel face? Is something wrong?'

'No nothing is wrong. I have an idea I want to pitch to you and want to have your opinion on the matter.'

'Go ahead love.'

'I have been toying with the idea for a while now to buy the property next door and extend the playhouse to a BDSM nightclub with viewing boxes in the basement.' I lay out the plans that have been burning the back of my mind for a while now. He was silent till Taylor and Gail interrupted us.

'Milady. We would like our tour now if it is okay.' Gail spoke up.

'Sure. After our tour, I will show you to the couple's changing room where you'll change your clothes and follow my instructions exactly. Then once you are in the playroom I'll prepare for us. We will start at the very beginning where I will test your pain and pleasure levels.'

'Pain and pleasure?' Taylor asked panicking a little.

'Yes, you see in this lifestyle it is not all about using our simple toys it is the practice of the fine line between pleasure and pain. The word pain is such a dull English description really. Pain in the right amount and the right setting can be quite pleasurable without you even knowing it yourself yet your very own body gets aroused by it and on the pleasure side it can get so good that it really hurts. So you see it is purely a state of mind by the mere words pleasure and pain. Don't look so worried I'm your teacher now and if this is the route you've both chosen then I will keep being your teacher till you are ready to move on to more.' I smiled up at them.

'Please don't look so worried Milady Steele here is the very best Dominatrix in the business. And I had quite a couple of dom's in my lifetime and none of them come up to parr to Milady Steele here. You're both in the best hands here.' Christian stood up and spoke to Taylor and Gail to ease their clear nerves.

'With a vote of confidence like that from Mr. Grey, it must surely be true.' Taylor spoke up and held Gail closer to his side.

'Now let's all start your tour.' We all step back into the moaning, yelling and screaming playhouse and in between it there is a hint of my favorite classical music Vivaldi. 'Here at Milady's Seattle, we have a total of ten playrooms. I am sure you both know how Mr. Grey's playroom look at Escala since you both work for him.'

'Yes, Milady we know it.' Gail spoke up and smile slightly.

'Well, these playrooms here are a little more basic so we can change the décor in a few minutes to whatever scenario we want to live out on the fantasies and desires of our clientele.' I open the first door of an empty playroom to give them a general idea, of the order of the rooms. We moved on and I showed them our stacks of brand new toys. Each toy being used on our regular clients gets washed and stored in a filing system under the specific regular client's name and details so the toys are their own being used over and over only on them. All our new clients always – always get's new toys.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It's like a needle being used only once per single patient. Then we're all in the single viewing booth we have here at Milady's we let Taylor and Gail sit in on the scene being constructed. I sat next to them and explained to them what they are seeing and what is happening. At the end of the play in the viewing booth, we moved onto my office slash display wall with all the BDSM toys you can ever possess I have on display here with name tags on the bottom. I would point it all out for them and gave them their functions and how they are all used. I took questions and they lay it all out there for me.

I answered all their zillions questions and now that they both 100% agreed to all of this they gave me their consent and signed the evenings BDSM contract with an NDA. I don't want everyone telling just anyone of the inner workings of my business to anyone. So I showed them to the changing room where they can both change. We had safes installed for our client's small valuables like their car keys, wallets, cell phones etcetera. I changed into my latex bodice and fishnet stockings with my latex tight high boots. I pin my hair up and met Christian at my office door. He is now wearing latex pants with a leather vest on and a thick stocking mask with eye holes and a mouth hole with two nose holes for proper breathing.

'Who will partner with you, Mr. Grey?' I asked.

'I'm partnered with Rupert.' He pulled me closer to him.

'Oh that is great he can teach you better about woman anatomy buttons you can push, he really knows how to push a woman over the orgasm edge. You'll learn a lot from him.'

'I would prefer you Milady.' He kissed me.

'Yet I can only teach you things from a woman's perspective. Now an experienced man like Rupert he can show you so much even with just a single session. Observe and listen what he is saying and you'll do great. But coming back to your earlier statement it would have been nice to be with you to Mr. Grey but yet duty calls.' I kissed his nose.

'Oh speaking of earlier. Your earlier question still hasn't slipped past me, Miss Steele. We'll discuss the nightclub when we get home later okay.'

'Okay. Thank you for thinking about it. I will see you later.' I gave him another quick kiss and walked off to go work Taylor and Gail over in my set op Office theme. Since that is what I sensed earlier from them both. They followed my instructions to the letter and they are both instructing to call me Milady from this moment on. We start our play really slow as I work them through most of the things we are going to do.

I end up letting them both work each other over then for the last hour I let them follow through on my orders and I would spank them over and over when they don't obey me. At the end of our two-hour play, I wrapped them both in a thick double blanket and let them each hold each other for the next half an hour. Then I helped them back into their robes and sat down with them.

'So how do you feel after your first scene of play?' I asked them.

'At first, I was so nerves but about twenty minutes in I started to relax more and more and find that it is not that bad at all. The fact that you tested our pain levels in this fashion made me learn something new about my body and myself that I never knew I could handle. I would like you and only you to be my Dominatrix Milady if that is alright with you ma'am?'

'It is sure alright with me Gail. And You James how did you find the experience?'

'I really didn't know what to expect really but it turns out I really love all this and the way you made Gail and me connect on a whole another level and I get it that in the end, you took back the control in the play as you call it Milady. We need discipline in this new lifestyle we are now clearly entering. I would also like to add what Gail said earlier, I would really like you to be our teacher if you can fit us into your busy schedule Milady.'

'Of course, it will be my honor to teach you two, on one condition.'

'What is it, Milady Steele?' Gail asked.

'That you both can come here to the playhouse as many times as you like because you've both been looking after my future husband so wonderfully this is my way to thank you for looking after him for the years of service you worked for him. I know he can sometimes make you want to tear the hair from your head but deep down he is a loving gentle soul.'

'We know the true nature of Mr. Grey Milady, we've both started working together for Mr. Grey five/ six years ago and we've all seen his true nature shine through the hard exterior he so hard tries to keep around himself but we do see who he is over the years.' Gail explained and Taylor nods his head as he agrees with Gail.

'Well let's keep my high school sweetheart safe at all cost. He really is my whole heart and in so let's keep this all between us. I'll arrange for special passes for both of you when you want to come around. Christian do want me to have fewer session here and be more with him in the near future but if there is any consolation, all my dom's at this playhouse and my Portland playhouse are all personally trained by me. As in everything else everyone are their own person so dom's play styles may vary but in the end, the same pleasure and pain are administered at the clients level.'

'Very well but we will really like to learn mostly from you Milady.' We got up and started for the door. I showed them back to their changing room. I got in a quick shower and got dressed in my regular clothes. Christian came back walking into my office as I go over our books.

'This is quite astonishing.' I said looking up at Christian.

'What is it lovely?' He came and sat next to me in a chair he pulled closer.

'This playhouse has made two-hundred thousand dollars in just the past two weeks.'

'What?' He was in such surprise. 'I know you were doing well Milady I just didn't know you were doing this well. Congratulations baby this is fantastic.'

'Thank you and Sue told me when we came in earlier that we are booked solid for the next two weeks. At this rate, I can pay my dom's a proper Christmas bonus this year.'

'Well-well-well Milady look at you. My future wife the successful businesswoman.' He smiled at me and gave me a hug. 'So onto other matters, what do our newbies say about their first session.'

'They were both rather nerves but they both want me to be their dom.'

'Wow. That is big. I guess you gained two new subs to your client lists.'

'I guess I did. Also, I want to thank you for when we talked to them in the courtyard, I think you're convincing them was a huge leap forward in their discussions.'

'You're welcome. Come now let's get back home you look so tired and we both have such full calendars this coming week.'

'Yes, I am pretty poofed myself.' We closed up shop and Christian and I were escorted back home by Gail and Taylor. I did, on the other hand, called Mr. Fletcher and he isn't having troubles with Cherrie but would just like a private session with me like we used to play. So I made him an appointment on Wednesday evening when I'm free of a book launch for a single evening. Ahg! Mr. Fletcher the funny fat man with the pain level of an ox. Maybe I can take out my frustrations out on him. Yes, I think I'll do just that. Hey wait a minute why am I so frustrated? I thought about it till we got home at Escala.

Yes, it's this week my period on top of everything else. I usually try to avoid people contact during my period that way if I'm moody it can be on myself and not on my lovely people. So I crawl back into my allocated office space in the library at Escala and continue my work for the week. Christian got a call on our drive back from my playhouse and he is in his study still on the phone with Ros. At two AM I shut down my laptop and gone to my own bed in my room Christian located to me. I changed my clothes and climbed into bed. I fell asleep so fast.

Yes, beating people for a living can be so tiring at the end of the evening. I fell asleep and dreamed of where I got the most horrible phone call where the nice General Brown calls me and told me that Ray was shot and killed in the line of duty. I was in a state. How can someone just shoot my precious father like... like this. I was besides myself when I received the news. I was in tears as I curl up in a ball. I was lightly shaken awake by Christian with such concern for me in these gray eyes I love so much.

'Everything is okay sweet girl. It was just a dream.' He held me to him and kissed my hair. I just kept crying.

'It was horrible they said Ray was dead.' I explained while I cried some more.

'He will get better baby and come home promise.' I just nod my head and whip away my tears. 'Ana baby why are you in here?'

'You gave me this room so I'm using it. Where do you want me to sleep then, Mr. Grey?' I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

'Well, our room downstairs of course. This is a guest room now.' He spoke so casually as he took my hand. I just nod my head and then looked away. 'What is wrong angel?' He tips my chin back in his direction so I can meet his eyes.

'What if Ray doesn't make it back here? You know worst case scenario.'

'Hey he will be here for our wedding and he will get better. Once he is back here mother can have a look at him.' Christian spoke like he knows something.

'What are you up to Mr. Grey?'

'Okay don't be mad. I send my jet to go fetch Ray in Iraq and they are already en-route back to Seattle.' He spoke up.

'You did this for me?'

'Yes, I could see you were worried about him so I talked to the General Brown you talked to earlier and got him to agree to bring Ray home.'

'Thank you so much.'

'You're welcome princess.' I hugged him and he kissed the side of my head.

'What I still don't get is why Ray hasn't told me about his reinstatement into the Marines?'

'Maybe there is a good explanation.' Christian assured me as he held me in his arms. We finally lay down and fell asleep in my old room. By the next morning at six AM I was already up and running around getting ready for work and Sawyer and I drove to SIP after I had a quick breakfast from Gail, who look so full of life today. Where is Christian you may ask, well Mr. Grey is still fast asleep in my old room upstairs I did move his alarm clock to my room so he could wake up on time for his own work? Sawyer and I were stuck in traffic and a few minutes before ten to seven AM we arrived at SIP. I got right back to work when I got to my office. When Hanna got in I gave her- her instructions for the day and we got right to it by eleven AM we left for 'Barnes & Noble' bookstore for our first book launch of the week.

Hanna and I got everything set up with our handpicked team and when the clock struck noon the launch has started with a huge bang and people are standing in line to get into the bookstore. By seven PM Sawyer and I drove to my own apartment for the evening when Christian called to let me know Ray just landed at Sea-Tec airport and is being escorted to North-West Hospital in an ambulance. Sawyer and I raced off to the hospital. Dad looks worst then I thought he would look. He had scrape wounds on the left side of his face like someone dragged him on a stretch of dirt or normal tar road for a distance.

His arm is in a cast and his chest is bandaged up. Oh, daddy what have those gorillas done to you? I was silently crying as I took my father's one hand and he was rather warm. Christian walked into Ray's room with Grace behind him as they gave me an update on Ray's condition. According to the M.E.S.H. ICU charts, Ray is healing rather quickly and will be back on his feet soon. I was so relieved that I almost sunk to the floor of Ray's hospital room. Christian gave me a hug and just held me to his side. We stayed for another hour and then we all head home. Christian dropped me off at my apartment with Sawyer and Taylor and Christian drove back to Escala.

I took a shower and gone to bed. The following morning Sawyer and I head to the hospital first to be with Ray for a while and at seven AM we weave through the heavy traffic to get to SIP. By eleven AM we all left again for our book launch, but today at four PM Christian made an appearance at the bookstore as for our book launch it's in a very successful proceeding. By five PM I was whisked away by my fiancé and we took off to the Seattle space needle at the mile-high club for our evening's dinner and also Christian want to fool around with me in the elevator. His hand slides up my leg till his hand got to the top of my thighs.

'Oh dear lord your wearing stockings...' He moaned as he proceeds to kiss me as we rode the elevator up and his hand found his target. His hand worked it's way inside my panties and his magic fingers are working me over till I came in his hand. We reached the top and we rushed to redress properly again. I was still quite out of breath when we stepped out of the elevator and shown to our booked table. We placed our order and just sat quietly in our crescent booth.

'Now Miss Steele. As for the matter of your nightclub, you want to start. What do you have in mind?'

'I was thinking of buying the property next door and demolish it completely so we can build it like we want. I want at least two to three playrooms with viewing boxes in the basement area and the nightclub on top.'

'You do realize when you're going to do this I will see much less of you and I want to see you more love.' He spoke and took my hand. It started to rain and the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the soft music in the background is almost like a lullaby.

'I did say it is more an idea Mr. Grey but if you are against the idea of the nightclub then I'll just expand the playhouse.'

'Going bigger will be a good idea that way you can start coping with the numbers your clientele basis are growing.'

'You think it's a good idea to rather expand then to start a nightclub?' I asked my fiancé. He nods his head.

'Yes, Milady I think so. At a nightclub, you will have to be there almost twenty-four seven as where you already have your own trained dom's that help run your business for you while you have an extra job during the day.'

'Very well Mr. Grey you have convinced me to follow your instructions but I would still like to have a nightclub one day for our BDSM community. Did you know I have done research into this matter over the past two years to find proper BDSM nightclubs in the whole world and only managed to find two in the entire world? One in Mississippi and the other one were in an underground facility in Germany.'

'Really now that is interesting. Maybe if we can open a nightclub and get well-mannered staff to run it for us then only will I allow it.'

'So what are you saying Mr. Grey?' I asked wanting to make sure I heard him correctly.

'That since you have your data to support your decision then I will allow you to have your nightclub, Miss Steele.'

'Really?' I asked with a smile looking at the table to Christian's eyes.

'Yes really.' He smiled with a nod.

'Thank you, master Grey. Speaking of which, I want to remind you Mr. Grey that I have a few regulars to work over tomorrow night.'

'Very well Miss Steele but please don't work too late okay.'

'Very well sir.' Our wine arrived and we sat quietly for a while. 'Oh, have you heard or seen anything new of Jack Hyde yet?' I asked taking another sip of my wine.

'No, but our security teams are working hard to catch the criminal.'

'He clearly is a very unstable man and I'm really scared at what he might try next. First of all, how are we going to fix your car with all that paint on it and then secondly how are we going to catch him it's like he's gone underground since last weekend.'

'Hey relax baby. I have everything under control. I have replaced my car already and our security is on high alert until we finally find him. Now please take a breather.' I did what I was told and took a deep breath. 'Now onto other matters. I want you to start moving in Miss Steele.'

'Wait? What?' I asked looking at my fiancé.

'You clearly heard me, Miss Steele. You are going to be my wife soon and I want you to move in with me. We can get someone else to take over your apartment's lease.' Here I had to break eye contact with him. 'What? What's the matter?' He asked squeezing my hand so I'll look up at him.

'I'm not leasing my apartment anymore, I bought it three months ago. I own it now.'

'You bought it?' He asked surprised.

'Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about it.'

'No, it's perfectly alright. One can never go wrong on purchasing property. Yes, inflation goes up and down but you have to know the market your entering.' He added in his decade's old wisdom. I always knew he's a wise and very brilliant man.

'I would have to sell it if you want me to move in with you Mr. Grey.'

'Of course, we'll start on that first thing in the morning.'

'Very well.' Our dinner arrived and we ate and then afterward we drove to Ray first then to my apartment where Christian spend the night with me. Back at my own apartment, I got busy with Thursdays book launch things. Christian pulled me away from my work awhile later and we head to the bathroom where we took a nice bubble bath then got ready for bed. Christian fell asleep before me tonight for a change. So it gave me ample opportunity to just lay and watch him sleep. I must have fallen asleep sometime and when I woke up I woke up with the end of a barrel of a gun pointed at my face. Jack is in my house. Christian was still fast asleep beside me and I woke him up. But clearly Jack has it in for me not Christian.

'Good morning Jack. How may I help you on this peculiar morning?' I spoke calmly as Christian woke up beside me and finally saw the scene in our room.

'You... you are the bitch that caused my whole world to crumble to pieces. You... you...' he rubbed his temples with both hands and in one was his gun he is waving around in all directions. Maybe I can use my dom ways to control him. So I started to stare him down and Jack's whole demeanor changed once I started to dominate him in this manner. I later got to my feet and with my hands raise I kept staring him down good. I finally forced Jack to his knees and got him to drop his gun. I took a bunch of tissues and picked up the gun and hand it to Christian and send him out of my room with the gun now in Christian's hands he gone off to call Taylor and the guys to come and take Jack away. I closed the room door behind Christian and look Jack over.

'Mr. Hyde, you've been such a bad boy, I think you need a spanking.'

'Yes, Mistress I've been bad. Do as you wish.' He uttered in almost a breathy whisper.

'Pull down your pants.' I ordered and pulled out my personal flogger from my nightstand drawer.

'Why are you getting a spanking Mr. Hyde?'

'Because I've been a bad boy?'

'That right. And what are your safewords?'

'Green and orange.'

'Good. Now I'm going to spank you twelve times and you're going to count with me, Mr. Hyde.'

'Yes, Mistress.' I bend him over the feet end of my bed and started to spank him really hard with my flogger.

'One.' I said and he didn't count with me. 'Mr. Hyde if you're not going to count with me you'll get two additional spankings. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, Mistress.' He responded and started to whimper a little. I picked up my flogger again and started to spank him again.

'One.' He counted and clench his fat butt cheeks in the sting of his spankings. My flogger kept going till we hit fourteen and his butt has turned a lovely bright red color and only three or four lines that welted have drawn blood to the surface. Serves him right the fucker.

'Fourteen.' Jack spoke as the last flog spanking leave his red behind. He was in tears as he lay face down on my bed.

'Now Mr. Hyde will you break into my house again?' I ordered.

'No, ma'am. I am sorry.'

'Forgiven.' I walked to my closet and took my robe sash and tied his hands together and tied him up to my rod iron headboard. I moved my nightstand.

'Now stand there and think about what you've done while you rub yourself and you may not come until I give you permission. Do you understand me?!' I spoke now more angrily then I was a few minutes ago.

'Yes, Mistress.' He still cried as he answered me and started rubbing himself.

'Keep rubbing yourself Mr. Hyde, and remember don't come until I give you permission.'

'Yes, Mistress.' He started rubbing himself and I got my other toys out and my self-defense whip. I saw Jack's eyes widen when he saw all my toys and especially my whip.

'Turn around and face the wall and look at the floor while you keep rubbing yourself.' I unleash my whip and I crack my whip right behind him and he is crying again while he keeps rubbing himself. He got such a fright that the stopped rubbing himself.

'I didn't give you permission to stop rubbing yourself, Mr. Hyde. Do you want another four spankings with my flogger?'

'No Mistress.' He spoke through his tears.

'Now then keep rubbing.' I barked at him, then crack my whip again behind him and he cowers into the corner of my bed and wall. I walked towards my bedroom door and cracked it.

'Taylor is here with Sawyer and Ryan.' Christian told me.

'Good can you please get me a plastic beer glass above the stove.' I asked him.

'Sure.' Taylor got the plastic glass for me and hand it to me.

'Thanks. I'm almost done in here then I can give you guys free reign.' They nod their heads and I close the room door again and turn back to Jack. I cracked my whip over and over behind him and then on a few occasions, I let the tip of my whip smack on each of his butt cheeks. He cried out every time and a little blood seep through the thin lines on his behind.

'Oh, please Mistress may I come now.' He started to beg me.

'No. Keep rubbing.' I ordered. I took my egg vibrator and held it to his egg sake and turned it up on high. His legs buckled at the pressure of release. I cracked my whip on his right side than his left and he almost fainted. His legs buckled more and his face is so red I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I took the plastic cup and held it in front of him.

'You may come now.' I gave the word and he empties out in a tiny amount. 'You boys out there may come in now.' I yell. Jack was still busy pouring out into the cup when Taylor and Sawyer with Ryan stormed in. Jack finally is done pouring out into the cup. I untie his hands and gave him more orders.

'Pull up your pants.' He complies and I gave him further instructions. 'Now you will go with these men and you will listen to them, you will not run away or I will find you and give you a much worse spanking you will never forget do you understand Mr. Hyde.'

'Yes, Mistress. I understand.'

'Now look at the floor and you are not to make eye contact with any of them unless you are spoken to. Now go.' Taylor and Sawyer tied Jack's hands behind his back with actual real police handcuffs with ankle chains as they hand him over to the authorities. Once Jack was out of my room I almost fainted by the stress I felt waking up with a gun in my face. Christian stormed into my room and just held me to him and I was finally in tears.

'Everything is over now my angel face. Everything is over.' He just held me to him as I kept crying.

'I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way Christian. I never...'

'Hey, we didn't think this could happen so please love just stop apologizing.' He brushed my hair back.

'How did he got in here in the first place?'

'He came through the fire escape. Taylor and the boys checked every inch of your apartment and the fire escape was the only door that was wide open.' Christian spoke and dried my tears with his handkerchief he pulled from his pants pocket on the chair. 'What did you two do in here for so long?'

'I played my dom part and he clearly complied to my every demand and I flogged his intrusive ass and then with intervals I gave his already flogged behind a few slaps from my whip I always keep on hand, while he gets himself off.'

'You denied him to come?' Christian asked me kissing my forehead.

'Of course. He begged me to come. His legs buckled and then after a while, his legs buckled some more I let him go some more and then at the crucial moment I let him come.'

'Goodness look at you Miss Steele the sadistic torturous dominatrix in the country.' He smirked while saying this.

'Am I a monster for doing this? Because it sounds like I am.' I fold my arms around myself.

'No Miss Steele you are not, you were defending yourself with a self-defense trigger you put in place for yourself and a very good one at that.'

'I'm not a monster then?' I asked again with new tears running down my face.

'Of course not baby. You're not a monster at all. Why would you even think that?'

'Because I feel like one and when I told you the happenings just now I realized it. I'm sorry.' Christian farrow his brow and looked at me. I feel so cold again, so I sat on my bed folding my arms around my legs staring into a distance.

'You don't have to apologize to anyone Anastasia because you've done nothing wrong here. Jack invaded your home and you defended it.' Christian came and sat in front of me and took my hands. 'Goodness Ana you're an ice cube again.' He pulled the throw from the feet end of my bed and wrapped me in it and rubbed my back warm. Taylor and Sawyer with Ryan came back once they handed Jack over to the police and gave them their statements. They are sweeping my whole apartment for anything that doesn't belong. They only found four listening devices and then Ryan volunteered to guard us for the rest of the night and Christian and I went back to sleep.

The following morning, I got up at five and got the kettle going for tea and just sat staring out my large window as the ferry boats going about their business on the waters. The morning sky was painted in the loveliest colors of orange and warm yellows, shone through the building clouds as it could rain again in a couple of hours from now. It is all so breathtaking. I made some tea and got down making us some eggs, bacon, and sausages with a slice of toast. Christian walked in as I was halfway with our breakfasts.

'Morning Mrs. Grey.' Christian greeted with a smile and rubbing his one eye.

'Good Morning handsome, sleep well?'

'Yes thank you and yourself, princess?'

'I made breakfast.' I tried to avoid the question altogether. He caught on quickly and looked angry.

'You didn't sleep angel. I'm calling Roach.' He pulled out his phone.

'Please don't I have still a ton of work to do and I have to work over some of my clients tonight after work. One such an appointment is Gail and James.'

'You have an appointment with Gail and Taylor tonight?' He asked surprised with a lopsided smile on his face.

'Yes, it's their third session and they both asked me at the start that I'll be their primary dom. Besides before my sessions tonight we both need to see the realtor tonight to view the property next door.'

'You want me to be there love?' We both sit down and started to eat our breakfast.

'Of course, we are going to be married soon and by the time the extension is done we will be married so yes Mr. Grey I would like your input on this matter.'

'Very well. I'll meet you there after my meeting the Dr. Flynn.'

'Very well. I'll be at Ray's this afternoon then I'll meet you there.' We finished our breakfast then took a quick shower each to get ready for the day. I was almost ready to leave when Christian spoke up again.

'I'll get some of our security to come and pack up your things here and move it to Escala for you.'

'Thank you, Mr. Grey, but I can really pack my own things. Your staff is already running around enough doing your bidding.'

'None sense. I'll also get Andrea to call a realtor to put your place on the market for you.'

'Thank you, my handsome man. I do appreciate it. Get a good price. I'm sure you already know at what price I bought it for since you can be a bit nosy at times.'

'Really am I that bad?' He asked hugging me.

'No it's quite alright Mr. Grey. It gives you control and I understand that.'

'Yes it does, but some days it's so top's and bottom's between us I don't know which way is up.'

'Yeah, I felt like that as well from time to time. But it doesn't matter which way is up as long as it's with you Mr. Christian Grey, CEO.' I smiled up at him and we finally parted ways for the day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

By four PM on Wednesday afternoon Sawyer and I left for the hospital and sat with Ray a bit. He was finally awake when we walked in.

'Afternoon daddy.' I kissed his cheek.

'Annie? What are you doing here?'

'Daddy? Where do you think you are?' I asked feeling tense up.

'Iraq of course.'

'Daddy we flew you back here to Seattle from Iraq two weeks ago. You were shot really badly and General Brown gave us permission to bring you back home. Christian lend us his private jet to bring you here. Dr. Grace Grey is looking after you here now.' I explained.

'I'm back on U.S. soil?' He asked so confused.

'Yes, daddy you are. I was sick with worry, that is when Christian took action to bring you home so you can be with me.'

'Remind me to thank him next time I see him again.' Daddy smiled.

'I will daddy.' I kissed my father's hand I was holding. 'How are you feeling daddy?'

'To be honest Annie better then the last I remembered.'

'What do you remember daddy?' I asked holding his hand to my cheek.

'We were taking cover behind some rubble when we spotted the ISIS troops approaching. One of their troop members spotted us and opened fire on us. Artillery fire broke out between our groups and as I stood up on my knees behind a broken wall they shot me in the chest that instant pain when the bullet hit me I regretted accepting their reinstating me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my sweet Annie but everything was so rushed once I was back with the Marines.'

'When I found out I was so pissed off at you for not telling me you were back in the marines. But I came to forgive you for doing what you thought was right. I forgive you daddy, and I also want to thank you.'

'Thank me for what Annie?'

'Your troops told us the story how you threw two hand grenades in your shot condition and took out the ISIS troop that headed for you guys in so whipping out their second in command. Saving your team from being killed themselves. Thank you for fighting for us daddy. I'm so proud of you.'

'Thanks, Annie and you're welcome, but I didn't really do anything.'

'Modesty? Mmm... this is something new. You've done more than most daddy.' Ray just blushed as he's squeezing my hand a little.

'You think so sweetheart?' He asked after a while.

'Yes, you raised me.'

'The best thing I've ever done in my life and I am so proud of you my sweet Annie.' Now it is my turn to blush a little.

'I don't think I told you daddy but I found my dream job and then my boss got fired for slapping me around. Christian witness my boss slapping me, then he and all my office male colleagues jumped in hitting my old boss, and in so Christian made sure my old boss got kicked out on his ass on the sidewalk.'

'Good. I've always loved that boy for taking such great care of my girl.' Ray smiled at me.

'So the company I'm working for SIP, held a board meeting and they offered me my bosses old job and I'm now officially the editor of the fiction department.'

'Wow! Annie that is great news. Once I'm on my feet again we have to celebrate this huge achievement of yours, and of course your engagement.' Ray looked at my ringed finger. I got to my feet and gave my father a warm hug.

'Having you with me daddy is celebration enough.' I kissed his cheek.

'You were always so selfless and such a low demanding kid growing up. You were never really into material things. I do know for one that you always hated shopping.'

'Oh, daddy that has never changed over the years.' He cupped my cheek now. 'Now daddy if you'll excuse me, I have plans with Christian tonight. Will it be okay if I visit you tomorrow morning before work?'

'Of course. Give my future son-in-law my regards.'

'I will. Now be good and don't chase the nurses around too much.' This made him chuckle and it was the most wonderful sound.

'I will try Annie. Bye sweet girl.'

'Bye, daddy. I love you.' I kissed his cheek again.

'I love you to angel.' And Sawyer and I left the hospital as we drove to the playhouse to meet with the realtor. Christian and Taylor came to a stop behind Sawyer and me at the large property next to the playhouse.

'Mr. and Mrs. Grey, nice to meet you.' The realtor spoke and showed us into the empty property.

'Nice to meet you as well Amy.' Christian spoke and held me to him as we were shown through the house.

'What is this property going for currently?' Christian asked Amy.

'Oh, this property is a bank repo and is going for almost next to nothing.' Amy let us now. The property's stand size is about twice the side of my playhouse next door. If we extend it next door it will be huge. The buildings on the property are all in such a horrible condition. There are about three other outside buildings as well. The garden needs work the house is about two stories tall with a tiny basement.

This will not do at all, and the garden looks like something you'll find in a halloween movie, dead and full of dust. Christian and Amy talked figures and finally come to an agreement that works for my pocket and we signed the sales contract right there. We drove around to the playhouse and I started working my clients. I had Mr. Fletcher first and I showed him to the playroom I set up for us. I'm wearing my bad school girl outfit for him and he clearly looked so horny when he saw me walk around the room like this for him.

I tied him up to my bench and started to flog and whip him like he used to like it. I spanked his fat butt with my heart shaped paddle and left heart shape pink marks all over his behind. Then I got my strap-on, on and ready for him. I put a collar on him once I got him off my bench and on a leash and made him walk on his hands and knees kissing my feet and legs. I let him start rubbing his tiny manhood. It's about the size of my thumb. He started to moan.

'Mr. Fletcher no noise or you will get another spanking.'

'Yes, Milady.' He breathed but still, he couldn't keep quiet and I spanked him as he bends over.

'For your punishment Mr. Fletcher I am going to make you come for my pleasure and not yours. You understand Mr. Fletcher.'

'Yes, Milady.' I started to tie a wand vibrator to his manhood and since Mr. Fletcher is in to any anal play so I let him have it with my vibrating dildo that's strapped to my strap-on and after about ten minutes I pulled out the strap-on and started to slowly force my hand up his butt with my rubber gloves on. I managed to wiggle my fingers inside him and with the wand still in place he came all over my floor. It was the end of our hour together and I wrapped him in a blanket and just held him.

'Thank you Milady, I so need your hand over me again.' He breathed. 'I miss you up in Portland Milady.'

'I miss all of you nice folk up there too. But I am quite busy here in Seattle, we are planning to open a nightclub here soon adjoining to the playhouse here.'

'A BDSM nightclub here in Washington State now that is a great idea. I thought there were only one in Mississippi?'

'There were but I've had this dream at the back of my head for a while now and now finally we have the perfect opportunity. If all goes well we can open a second BDSM nightclub in Portland too. But for now, it will be this one in Seattle.' I said and he looked better as we sat and talk a little.

'Will you let all of us know when it opens?'

'Of course, all our valued clients will be invited, once everything is up and running.'

'Wonderful. Thank you for the session Milady.'

'You're welcome, Mr. Fletcher. Please drive safely back when you do go back.'

'I will. Have a great night Milady.'

'Thank you and to you as well sir.' We part ways and I changed into my second outfit for the evening. It's Taylor and Gail up next. I gave Christian a kiss and rubbed him over his latex pants a few times with my cleanly washed hands. I blew Christian a kiss as I walked on to have a teaching session with Taylor and Gail. I walked into the playroom and they were both on their knees looking at the playroom floor. I got some rope ready for both of them and then once everything was ready. I talked to them.

'Gail, what type of music do you like?'

'Classical and sometimes hard rock Milady.' Gail answered me still looking down to the floor.

'What type do you feel like right now?' I asked her as I gone through the music on my iPod.

'Hard rock Milady.' Gail let me know.

'Very well. What are your safewords?' I asked them to make sure.

'Red and yellow.' They both said.

'Very good. Now, Gail, I am going to blindfold you and put some music in your ears.'

'As you wish Milady.' I put the ear butts in her ears and put the rock song on a three-song repeat. Hey, it is after all "Nickelback" another one of my favorite bands. I blindfold her and got her all tied up on the bed I have in this playroom. I tie her legs high up to the bedposts and her hands overhead. With Gail now ready I turned to Taylor. He was still looking at the floor.

'Taylor please look at me.' His eyes raise to meet mine. 'Now tell me quickly have you ever eaten out a woman before?'

'No Milady, but I always wanted to try it.'

'Okay, the point of this exercise is to teach you as her dom tonight. So you can have a little fun whenever you two are alone at home. Are you willing to learn?' I asked him and his eyes brighten.

'Yes, Milady with you as my teacher I'm willing.'

'Good. Will you also be okay when the tables are turned on you and Gail is the dom and you her submissive?'

'Yes, Milady I am.'

'Okay now, let's continue. Now lay by her head and kiss her while your hand glide over her skin moving towards your target, her clit. Now go do it.' He walked over to her and took in the sight of Gail. He bends down and kisses her while his hands work over her breasts and nipples slowly gliding his hand down her stomach and belly to where she became quite wet by just the mere play with her nipples and Taylor's tongue as he nibble and suck her all over.

'Good that is good Taylor now rub her clit over and over. Her breathing will start racing this is just normal. But keep rubbing her till she comes.' He did and she came twice in a very short time span.

'Okay, Taylor I want you to come around now and kneel between her legs. You can keep rubbing her and rub yourself for a good time while you still rub her. He rubbed himself so good he almost came.

'Don't come yet Taylor. Now start licking her till she comes only once then you can take her.' Gail's breath caught as Taylor starts licking her and eating her. 'Now Taylor before you take Gail while you still lick her insert your index and middle finger inside her after you wet your fingers inside your mouth.' He followed my instructions. 'Good now insert them inside her and turn your palm up and moved it in a come heather motion, you will feel on the front wall on her insides a small button type bump that is her g-spot if you rub it over and over you will make her come more quickly.

'I got it.' He said and it is clearly driving Gail into an oncoming orgasm. He looked at me with such a huge satisfied smile on his face.

'Very good now you may take her.' And he did, he held her legs as he rams into her. As he pours out inside Gail. I untie her and got Taylor tied up and put the mask and music on Taylor and let Gail work Taylor over. Taylor is tied to my playroom ceiling, with spread legs.

'Now Gail how was your oral experience for you?'

'Intense Milady. I have never had so many orgasms on top of each other like that. I was about to come again when Taylor pushed inside me. And it was a first for me being eaten out like that it was incredible.'

'Good now time to return the favor Mrs. Jones. I would like you to kiss Taylor while you rub him with your hands then slowly work your way down his body till you kneel in front of him. Always remember the most sensitive part of a man's body is his stomach so you can nibble or play with his stomach a while before you kneel in front of him.'

'Yes, Milady.' She started on following my instructions. I got myself a glass of water to drink. Damn it I'm so thirsty. I looked over to Gail where she is slowly working her way down Taylor's body and he is already breathing so hard. I empty my water and stepped closer to Gail and Taylor again. Now that Gail is on her knees in front of Taylor I gave her the rest of her instructions.

'Now Gail have you ever sucked off a man before?'

'Yes, Milady by only once and it was a few years ago.'

'Okay let's say you haven't then. Now I want you to take Taylor's erection in your hand and start licking it like a dripping ice cream, once he is nice and covered, you'll shield your teeth with your lips as you will start sucking him off. Are we clear?'

'Yes, Milady we are clear.' Started to follow my instructions and it is making Taylor frantic.

'Good now keep on sucking him off till he comes. Believe me, it doesn't taste bad.' Gail kept going and Taylor came in her mouth. Once he was done I wrap both of them in a blanket and let them hold each other, while I rubbed their backs.

'How do you two feel tonight?' I asked.

'I have never been through so many states of mind in a single night. I have never been sucked off before and Gail has never been eaten out before tonight we both learned so much.'

'Wait a minute. You two never experimented before this session?'

'No, I was always too afraid to such Taylor off before because of many health reasons and now that I've finally done it the right way I really want to do that again.' Gail smirked at Taylor and Taylor grinned at her.

'I've always had this fantasy of eating Gail out and now that I have I want to do it over and over again.' Taylor finally aired his desire.

'Well we have a saying in the BDSM community, it's like this "we aim to please".'

'Too true.' Gail smiled at me.

'Now that you both learned new skills tonight you can go and practice at home on each other.'

'We will. Thanks for teaching us tonight Milady.'

'You're both very welcome.' We finally part ways and I moved on to my last two clients and after that Christian and I drove to Escala where we ate reheated dinner.

'So how did it go with Taylor and Gail tonight?'

'Oh, very well we might hear some newly taught techniques 'noises' coming from here tonight.' I point to Gail and Taylor's rooms. I smiled as I finished my food.

'Goodness should we get noise canceling headphones then?' Christian joked.

'I doubt it, Mr. Grey, besides I'm just too tired to be awake for any listening tonight.'

'Come then future-Mrs Grey let's get you into bed then.' He took my hand and pulled me behind him as we walked to the bathroom to take a nice welcoming hot shower and then climb into bed were Christian held my back to his chest as we fell asleep.

**~~~OoO~~~**

Everything is rushed today. Ray got out of hospital yesterday all healed up and staying for the weekend with Christian and me at Escala. Christian is at his parent's place already and Sawyer and Ryan are helping me to get all my things into the car with Ray and my mother Carla. Bob is driving behind us.

'Where are we going?' Daddy finally asked me.

'You haven't told him yet?' My mother looked at me all surprised.

'No mama I haven't I wanted it to be daddies surprise.'

'What surprise Annie?' Daddy smiled.

'Daddy with you being on tour it threw a bit of a mix up in our plans but it all worked out. I want to keep this a surprise for you as we drive to the Grey's home. Today is my and Christian's wedding day and I want it to be your surprise as you come back from your tour.'

'Oh, Annie it is the greatest surprise. Thank you for waiting for me to get better.'

'You're welcome daddy.' The rest of our drive to the Grey's were so chatty and lively it was wonderful. At the Grey's we all got ready and I got my hair up and got into my dress. Kate zipped me in and once I was dressed and make-upped, we are all driving out to the chapel where all our close friends and family were. The music started and daddy and I started to walk down the ails towards Christian who was smiling so brightly at me. We reached the end and daddy gave me away with tears in his eyes. I think he and mama are crying just as hard behind us. The Reverent started the ceremony and then when we came to our vows.

**Christian's vows to me**;

'_Anastasia Rose Steele, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow._'

Here he had me in tears and Kate had to give me a tissue, which Christian took from me and dried my tears for me. I heard the whole rooms hearts melt in a sweet awe.

**My vows to Christian**;

'_Christian Trevelyan-Grey, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself while accepting you the way that you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams._

_I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever._'

Great now I have Christian in tears. Now I dry his tears. We turn back to the Reverent and he concluded the ceremony.

'With the power invested in me, you may now seal your union with a kiss.' The Reverent spoke proudly. All our friends and family cheered as Christian took me in his arms and kissed me. He finally placed me on my feet again and we steered our guests to drive behind each other all the way back to the Grey's home while we're taking some photo's in the chapels pretty garden. We have lovely family photos. After about a half an hour of photos, we drove to the reception tent at the Grey's.

'Now that you are official mine, Mrs. Grey, how do you feel?' Christian asked as we drove to his folk's place.

'I was so nerves this morning I thought I was going to faint. But I kept focus so that I can tell Ray what is going to happen today. But now that everything is done, I am over the moon happy that I'm finally your's Mr. Grey and only yours.'

'That is very good news. I like the idea that we are now legally bound together, Mrs. Grey.'

'I love that fact as well, sexy. You look so handsome in your tux.'

'You took my breath away when I first saw you today, baby. You look stunning.'

'Thank you, master Grey. It's all only for you.' I smiled at him and he leaned in and gave me a kiss. We finally arrived and our photographer is back at our side as we took another ton of photos. We finally joined our guests. Christian pulled me onto the dance floor and we sway away. We later took in our seats and Elliot our master of ceremonies started our evening. Our first course for the evening got served and we all ate. Then after our main course arrived all the speeches started and Elliot told every one of our childhood relationship and how Christian drooled all over himself when he saw me.

Christian just smiled and shook his head as he looked from Elliot to me. I just smiled at him. Up next was Christian with his thank you, speech. Elliot and Kate's brother Ethan gave Christian a hard time. I know he can handle himself and yet tonight he really looks so nerves. He can barely get his first paragraph out. Yet he made a million speeches before, my graduation for one. So what I did is I got up and walked over to where Christian was and just took his arm. He looked at me as he took another deep breath then continued. He finally got through his speech.

'Mrs. Grey thank you for your support back there.' He whispered in my ear as we took in our seats again.

'We're a team now Mr. Grey and team members support each other.'

'I love you, Mrs. Grey.'

'Not as much as I love you, Mr. Grey.' I kissed his nose.

'Come now we don't have much time our flight leaves in two hours.' We called the photographer and we cut the cake and as tradition, we fed each other cake and more champagne. Then we said our final goodbyes to our family as Taylor and Sawyer drove us out to Christian's private jet. Christian carried me over the threshold of the jet and straight to the jet bedroom.

'You know Mr. Grey you are such a romantic at heart and I love you for that.'

'I am?' He asked me letting my feet touch the floor of the jet.

'Yes, master.'

'Now that we are on the plane destined for our honeymoon, Mrs. Grey. Why don't we just try and rest as much as we could, between everything we'll do on our trip.'

'Deal, I can't even remember the last time I even went on a holiday.'

'Good, then this will be it. I'm not just saying it, the rest of the year is going to be hectic with the nightclub that's being built and lots of business streaming into Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. We'll need to rest well on this trip.'

'Very well Master Grey. You've got a really good point.' We took in our seat once we changed our wedding attire for more comfortable sweats. Fifteen minutes later we were in the air and once we stabilized out Christian and I took off to our room to consummate our union. He lay me down on our bed and came and hover over me as we are both very naked and he bends down and kissed me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

There are lots of things running through my head as we kissed. (Luckily yesterday I saw Dr. Greene again at my office since I couldn't get away from work so she gave me my shot as it now overlaps I am cover for the next month.) I finally gave into our kiss and started to enjoy it. Christian is taking things extra slow tonight and in so really making every sight, sound and smell work for us tonight.

'Master Grey you've been spending too much time with Rupert lately.' I breathed. He just softly chuckled as he continued. Thirty minutes later after what felt like my hundredth orgasm my husband finally entered me and boy is my husband moving.

'Come on baby let go.' He spoke through his labored breath.

'Almost... almost...' I uttered as I held on a little more and once neither of us could hold on anymore we both came and called each other's names.

'Even in a vanilla situation your there Ana. Although I have to say that I only ever had vanilla moments with you Mrs. Grey and I there is just something about vanilla I like.'

'Is it the intimacy it gives each other?'

'Yes, it is.' He agrees.

'I like that fact as well. Shall we try and experiment in the field of vanilla on our honeymoon, then Mr. Grey.'

'Yes, I highly concur with that option Mrs. Grey.'

'Good. This was amazing.' I complimented.

'The feeling is mutual Mrs. Grey.' He smiled at me and with that, I smiled at him as we drift off. I woke up as I try to hold on for dear life with Christian just holding me as we clearly took off again from somewhere.

'It's okay love we are just taking off from Dubai. Hold on it can sometimes get a little bumpy over the desert.' Christian said as I held on to my husband as we rocket over Dubai. About ten to fifteen minutes later we finally stabilize out and the upward motion is finally over. 'Good morning Mrs. Grey, how are you doing on this fine morning?'

'I'm great thank you for asking sexy. Now on to business...' I said and then sat astride him as I just looked into these gray eyes I fell in love with nine wonderful years ago. I bend down and kissed him and he kissed me back and his clearly getting hard underneath me. Feeling him getting turned on set me off as well and so I slide over him and we both moaned as we still kissed and I started to move my hips.

I later sat up and bounced hard up and down making me climax a few times. Christian's hands were on my hips as I work us both over and I took his hands and lay it on my breasts. He squeezed them and it felt so wonderful having one's husband feel you up like this. A few minutes longer and Christian had enough and he lay me down facing him as he now let me have it so good. It feels so fantastic, it just keeps getting better and better.

'Oh Christian... more please... more...' I breathed as he kept up the speed he is using on me. He kept it all up and then finally we both burst as we towards a big finish. After that, we both took turns showering and got dressed and ready for the day. I got my laptop out and worked through my e-mails. There were a couple of new submissions and I only had a chance to work through one as I enjoy my tea. Christian was also working and was on the in-flight phone.

Afterward, I was done with my one summery and report of the submission I read, then e-mailed everything to Hanna. I later on called Sue to find out how the construction is coming and she just said the construction workers are all at the site as we speak because she is looking at all of them, as they work to meet their deadline. She also said she will keep me updated with photos and videos of their progress. Our pilot Stephen come on over the speakers and told us we are approaching our destination. Christian clearly had a hand in this so I still won't know where we are heading. We buckled in. Christian came and sat next to me holding my hand, as I cling to his arm. He knows how much I hate takeoffs and landings.

'You okay, Mrs. Grey?' He asked cupping my cheek.

'I will be once we are safely on the ground.' I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead.

'Everything will be okay, I promise. Stephen has never let me down in the past five years he is in my employment.'

'Oh, that is a relieve. Love you know how I feel about takeoffs and landings.' I reminded him.

'Yes, I remember angel, are you okay love?' He asked me again as I cling to his arm.

'Yes, always with you by my side Mr. Grey.' I added and he kissed my hair as I lay my head on his shoulder. We touched down and I can finally breathe again.

'Everything is okay now princess and welcome to London.'

'London?'

'Yes, I wanted to bring you so you can be with all your beloved authors.'

'What? This is amazing. Thank you so much.' I kissed him. Our luggage was, being transferred to our waiting car. Taylor and Sawyer gave our passports to the airport controller and they stamped our passports and now we are legally in the United Kingdom. We all got into our car and we drove off to our hotel. We booked into the honeymoon suite and it said on the clock on the nightstand it was only eleven AM, so the day is still quite young. After we got settled in Christian with our trusted security we took to the streets. Christian took me all over to all the places he visited like 'Harrods' and the 'old War Museum', then there were Big Ben, the Tower of London and this is just the first two days.

On day three Christian booked us on an all authors tour around London, we visited Jane Austin's home, Shakespeare's theater, Thomas Hardy home and we even visited 221B Baker Street the home of Sherlock Holmes. It was fantastic. On day four we took the tube to Wales and we tour Wales for a day. Day five and six we took the train to Ireland and Scotland. In Scotland we rented a car and we drove through Edinburgh central business district to get to the Scottish Highlands and we came to Stonehenge and it was abuzz with visitors from all over the world.

On our last day in the United Kingdom we visited Buckingham Palace and after our tour in the palace we drove back to our hotel and we pack to proceed to the next stretch of our honeymoon. We flew to Paris next and it was even amazing from the air. We land in Paris and after the French stamped our passports we drove off to our hotel were we only be staying for two nights. Everything is so pretty and to think only the previous year there were these horrible attacks here. In that state of mind, it kind of gave me a creepy feeling like someone walking over your grave kind of feeling.

We visited the Eiffel Tower and we even ate at one of the restaurants there. After almost waiting in line half a day to go up in the Tower we took to the streets, we visited the Anne Frank Museum and then ate a lovely French dinner at one of the hundreds of cafés they have here in Paris. On our second day here in Paris, we had a castle tour and it was all so breathtaking all the intrigued finishing's. By day three we drove out to the ocean side of Paris and we had to take a boat out to the 'Fair Lady' sail yacht. Here we spend our next three days and Christian and I just spend some alone time on the yacht.

'So Mrs. Grey are you enjoying your European experience?' Christian asked me one morning.

'Yes very much Mr. Grey, I love everything you showed me so far. But what I love most of all is that I get to spend all this great time with you.'

'You do?'

'Yes, very much Mr. Grey.' I said and since we are both still butt naked from our sweet loving from last night I rolled over and sat astride him. He smiled up at me.

'Well, I am glad you are enjoying it. But I think we should get some proper rest don't you think?'

'Yes Master Grey we should, we have been quite busy since we landed in London. Can't we stay the rest of our trip here on the Fair Lady?'

'Yes, we're not going anywhere soon I book the Fair Lady until the end of our honeymoon.' Christian declared.

'Oh, wonderful.' I lay down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He kissed the top of my head and then held me to him as he rolled us over and lay me back down on my pillow.

'Now Milady since you've been such a good girl lately I am going to have a little fun with you if I may?'

'Of course, master Grey, as you wish.' He got off me and pulled out cloth covered handcuffs from his closet and cuffed my hands behind my back and then turned me on my front with my ass in the air.

'Now Mrs. Grey we are going to prepare you beautiful behind today so I can have all of you for myself.' And so he started with the smallest butt plug you can find and Christian was clearly enjoying himself with me by noon we finally got to the medium size butt plug and I have already come for the twentieth time already. Then after he worked me up to the biggest butt plug you could find, but to crown everything this large butt plug was also doubling as a vibrator and it was fabulous. After Christian made me came with the butt plug he took possession of my butt and boy was it over the moon brilliant.

'Oh, Ana you're still so tight it feels fantastic. He later lay me down on my side with my back to his chest as we continue to enjoy our lovemaking. After Christian came, he whipped himself clean and took me as I lay now on my back still handcuffed as he pushed into my depths.

'Oh, Christian...' I breathed. He held my two legs together and to his chest as he kept on working his magical hips. He later kissed my freshly waxed legs. I waxed them last night. He later opens my legs just a little as he draped them over his shoulders as he came down and I could finally kiss him after only staring at him all morning. We both build and build and finally we couldn't hold on any longer and I burst around him first and in turn set Christian off as we called each other's names. Christian finally unlock the cuffs from my wrists. It left marks on my wrists and I could see it upset Christian that he left marks on me like this. We just lay in bed.

'Hey, please don't feel bad over something so small, I beg of you.'

'Ana please I'm the cause of this.' He held up my arms to show me.

'Please, Christian I do not blame you for this. Besides what is our lifestyle worth if you don't at least have a little battle scars to prove for it.'

'Yes Anastasia there are scars and then there are marks like this.'

'That is enough!' I spoke and got out of bed and stormed off to the bathroom and took a shower. I got back to our room and Christian was gone. I got dressed in a bikini and over my bikini, I pulled on a tank top and some shorts as I head up to the deck. Christian was standing looking out over the ocean.

My special man, how can you not love him to pieces. I looked at my wrists again and the marks are still there. Maybe I shouldn't have moved my arms that much then we wouldn't be in this argument right now. I just shook it off and walked over to where Christian was standing. I wrapped my arms around him laying my cheek on his muscular back. He held my arms around his waist and then, later on, kissed the back of my one hand. He pulled me around him and held me in his arms as the wind blew our hair back.

'Sorry, Mrs. Grey I didn't mean to fight with you. What would you like to do today?'

'It's all forgiven, Mr. Grey. I would like to stay here today with you if that is okay.'

'Of course, it is. Maybe we can catch some sun today.'

'That would also be nice, but let's get some lunch first I am kind of hungry.' I smiled up at him, he nods his head and we head below deck as there were already made meals for us and we sat and ate our lunch. After lunch, we cleaned up and just sat down on deck talking.

'So Mrs. Grey you said we should keep the talk of kids for this trip. Have you thought about it since we last spoke?'

'Yes, I have Mr. Grey. How do you feel about this subject?'

'To be honest the subject of kids freaks me out because what kind of father will I make, with all my issues.' We lay down on deck of the Fair Lady as we continue to talk about our future.

'Christian I honestly don't understand this statement since you only had the best father role model in Carrick. And besides you have such a lovely heart and you set very clear boundaries. Our future kids would want for nothing.'

'You really think so? That I would make a great father?' He asked a bit skeptic.

'Yes of course I do, why wouldn't you. The only thing we can do when we have kids one day is trying our best. Do you think you can do that Mr. Grey?' I asked cupping his one cheek.

'For you Mrs. Grey I can surely try. Now, how many kids do you want one day?' He added.

'Being an only child all my life Mr. Grey was really lonely; I would like to have a big family one day.'

'Very well we can work on that.' He took my hand in his.

'I also like to add love that I would like to spend a few years alone with you first before we start our family if that is okay.'

'As you wish Milady Grey.' He smiled at me and gave me a kiss as he climbs over me and pin both my hands over my head and kissed me. His other free hand worked their way into my pants as he pulled my panties aside as his two magic fingers slide into me.

'Oh, Mrs. Grey you are always so ready how can a husband resist one's wife like this.'

'By simply taking her Mr. Grey.' I challenged him with a smirk.

'But not for the whole world to witness.' He stood up and licked his fingers off as he helped me to my feet and once I was on my feet he threw me over his shoulder and slapped my behind on each butt cheek as he carried me down below to our room. We closed the cabin door and he let me down on my feet again. We were out of our swimwear in a blink of an eye and was pressed up against the cabin wall as Christian staked his claim on me and we connected. It took my breath away as Christian now played between my depths and my butt.

Later on, Christian lay me down on our bed as I turned to face away from him as I sat on him again and started to move my hips up and down. Later on, I kneel forward and hover over him, he has free reign on all my intimate parts near his face and he rubbed over my ass. We brought toys with us on our honeymoon so here Christian covered a large silver vibrator with a condom and slowly worked it's way into my behind as he started to move the vibrator in and out of my depth over and over again. I kept up my speed with my hips as he kept up the play in my butt. I couldn't hold on anymore and I came loudly. He lay me down on my pillow and we both had more delicious fun.

**~~~OoO~~~**

After our afternoon nap, we both ate something light for dinner and got down to work for the rest of the evening. I called Sue and she gave me an update on everything back home. The night club's construction is coming along nicely and both Play Houses are doing extremely well since some NC-17 movie came out and now everyone wants to try out the BDSM lifestyle. Well, thanks to that movie we are doing fantastic business wise. I got to my SIP work and I have a few manuscripts to work through since I haven't really work much till today and after I send Hanna my third summery and report to be filed away I started on my forth newly submitted manuscript.

We sat on deck in the late afternoon sunlight, when I finished up the last of my work as I send it off to Hanna. I store my laptop away and with the setting sun, it painted the most beautiful heavenly painting. I got Christian to save his work and dragged him with me to the back of the yacht as I got out of my tank top and shorts and jumped into the ocean. It was nice and warm. Christian joined me and we swam around a little we enjoyed the setting sun as it disappears behind the horizon.

'What if we take the yacht out to Bora-Bora and spend a few days there Mrs. Grey?'

'Now there is a delicious idea Mr. Grey. When will we set sail?'

'As soon as Marc can get the go-ahead from the Harbour Master.' I smiled at him as I wrapped myself around him and gave him a kiss.

'I love you, Mrs. Grey.'

'And I love you more and more with each passing day Mr. Grey. Will we have fights? Definitely but we will work through everything.'

'Yes, Mrs. Grey we will.' He kissed me. We finally swam back to the yacht and Marc got the go ahead so we can sail around to the islands of France. We took a well-deserved shower each and gone to bed while we slowly sailed to Bora-Bora. By first light the next morning we were at Bora-Bora and it was picture perfect. We got ready for the day and head out on deck. Christian took the wheel and he steered us in as Marc got the Bora-Bora flag hoisted at the back of the yacht along with the French flag. Christian pulled me from where I rested my hands on his shoulders so I stood between his legs and he showed me how to steer the yacht.

I had to keep her steady while he'll help Marc to get the smaller sail out and the bigger sail tucked safely away. This is all so beautiful how can any picture bring any justice to all of this. Taylor and Sawyer both came about and helped Christian and Marc. We finally dropped anchor and Marc and Christian took the smaller boat to meet the harbor master and he stamped our passports. I took a ton of pictures with the camera I got Christian for his wedding gift. I got the camera plugged in to my laptop and downloaded all the photo's we took and cleared the memory card of the camera and started taking pictures of the Island and the fish you can see swimming below us that is how clear the waters are here and then I spotted Christian and Marc heading back and I took pictures of him.

I finally put the camera away again and started going through the photos that were on the camera. There are a zillion photos of me on here. When did he even took these picture of me? Maybe it is my turn to put him down on film more since it is only fair. I smiled at his photos and our wonderful time together. I really don't want this to end. Christian and Marc finally board our yacht again and I got down to work again for a while. I saved my work and divert my attention to my husband that was on his phone answering his e-mails.

'By the looks of it Mrs. Grey you are up to no good.' He spoke glancing over at me.

'As long if it's with you Mr. Grey then yes I don't mind.' I smiled at him as I bite the corner of my bottom lip. I was only in my bikini and shorts. I let my shorts slide to the floor and then walked over to the starboard side of the yacht and looked down.

'No Mrs. Grey you are not going to jump from here.' Christian got up and walked over to me.

'Why not Mr. Grey? Let's live a little.' I smirked at him. 'Besides there is nothing down here.'

'I don't want you hurt Mrs. Grey that's all. Come let's rather jump off the back where we are closer to the water.'

'Oh come on Mr. Grey. What stories are we going to tell our kids one day when we play it safe all the time.' He is clearly overworking everything in his head and I step up on the side of the yacht and looked down at Christian as I step off and dropped safely into the warmer ocean waters. He leans over the side to see if I'm okay and I waved at him. He cleared his board shorts pockets from any form of electronics and jumped in after me. He chased me around a little in the water, till a school of dolphins surrounds us. There was one that swam up right towards me and looked at me. I held out my hand towards him and he touched his beak to the palm of my hand. I slowly moved closer towards him and kiss the tip of his beck and he clicked for me then swam off.

'That was amazing...' Christian swam closer to me.

'Yes, that was the third best things that ever happened to me lately.' I said looking at him with a smirk on my face.

'Oh, what were the first two?' Christian asked as he swam closer to me.

'For once meeting up with you again and secondly marrying you Mr. Grey.' His face lit up more at my words.

'Really?'

'Absolutely, Mr. Grey. What are the odds of us meeting each other twice after nine years?'

'A billion to one or just the fact that we really belong together.' He added.

'Other people will call it fate.' I swam over to him and he took me in his arms and kissed me. We swim around for a while longer till I got snorkel gear on the yacht and we both snorkel and we looked at the most amazing fish I have ever seen. We finally got back on the yacht and took turns showering so we can be less salty sticky. I lay down on our bed when I was done in the shower and dressed again. Christian was in the shower and while he was in the shower, I fell asleep. Why is it that swimming can tire you out so much, I dreamed about dolphins and pretty colored fishes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty**

Our honeymoon were extended by only a week. Christian and I both learned how to scuba dive in Bora-Bora everything was really pretty. Then we sailed all the way back to French waters and we flew back. Yes, we both rested a lot and we also had wonderful adventures together. Christian and I have been talking about our financial future and in so he wants our finances joined. I don't argue with him over that since he is head of our house now after all.

On the jet's phone, Taylor got a call and he looked sharply from the carpet in the main cabin to Christian and Christian looked at me. Oh, no. I don't have a great feeling about this. Christian kissed my hands and walked over to Taylor and Sawyer joined them now as well. I looked out my window over the clouds at the setting sun. I got my laptop out and started working and I have a few new manuscripts to work through. I was about halfway through my first of four new manuscripts when Christian rejoined me.

'What's going on Mr. Grey?'

'Okay, I'm only telling you this because we decided to be brutally honest and open with each other.'

'Christian you are scaring me. What is going on?'

'Someone posted bail for Jack.' He finally lay it out for me.

'WHAT?' I felt like hyperventilate.

'Welch is working on it trying to find out who posted bail for Jack but in the meantime, our security will be tight until we catch Jack again.'

'Oh, okay...' My nerves knotted my stomach.

'Hey, we will catch him.' He cupped my face and looked directly into my eyes. My e-mail pinged. I opened it and it made my heart stop altogether.

'Well you better do it fast Mr. Grey, look...' I showed Christian the e-mail that just arrived.

'Turn off your wi-fi quickly.' I did what I was told.

The e-mail reads:

'Die! Die! Die!

You stole him from me, and for that, you will die Anastasia Steele.

Mark my words you will die by my hands.

Count your days with your husband because you will not have long.

See you real soon, gold digging whore.'

I was in tears how can someone just randomly make death threats like this. Christian was instantly pissed off. He held me to him as I cried. I later turned in and Christian showed the e-mail to our security. I just lay in our dark room, silently crying. Why would anyone want to even kill me? Have I done something wrong? I worked back over the past eight months and really nothing comes to mind at all. An hour or two past and Christian came to look in on me.

'Ana, baby?' He called to me.

'Yes.'

'Are you alright my sweet girl?'

'No, have I done something wrong to offend someone this badly?' I asked sitting up.

'No sweet girl you have not, you don't have a mean bone in your stunning body, Mrs. Grey. This e-mail sounds more like you are targeted because of me.' Christian aired.

'What are you thinking baby?' I asked wrapping my arms around my legs.

'I have my suspicions; I think it could be Elena. I could be wrong. Welch is on the line with Taylor now and our guys will trace the IP address from the sender. We will catch these intruders. I promise you love.' He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I lay my head on his shoulder and we descended to Sea-Tec.

'I can't believe our honeymoon is over.'

'Yes, time does fly these days. There is also a possibility Mrs. Grey that I might have to fly out with Ros to Darfur to make sure the airdrop is going over smoothly and after that, we have to fly out to Taiwan for two weeks to look at their shipyard they want to sell.'

'Why Taiwan?' I asked curiously.

'The unites we assemble is cheaper in Taiwan then shipping everything here. So if we have a good functioning shipyard there we can save and make a bit extra profit.'

'Oh, that's good.'

'I would really like to take you with me, Mrs. Grey. I want to show you the world.' He cupped my face again as he looked into my blue eyes.

'I would really like that but I don't know if Roach will let me go this long again. We already pushed our luck with me being gone a month now.'

'Oh, I can talk to him.'

'Please, Christian I don't want to trouble you while you're on a business trip or having poor Roach have a meltdown when I'm gone for another two to three weeks.'

'What if we make it a business trip for you too. While we're in Asia, why not use the opportunity to go look at those huge printing machines and we can have a look at the building next to SIP to buy and have the printing house right next door. Then you guys still have your own printing house and this way it may even cost cheaper than to take over an existing print house.'

'That can actually work love, but what about the nightclub?'

'We won't be leaving for the next two to three month's princess by then everything should be up and running right.' He hugged me tighter to his side.

'Okay, we'll see, when the times comes.' I smiled at him. He leans in and gave me a kiss. Our jet finally touched down and we're officially back in Seattle. We got all our things in our waiting cars and drove home. While we were away on our honeymoon, our real estate agent got my old apartment sold and the transaction is now done. I have a ton of money back in my pocket, that I can use to doll up my nightclub with.

I don't want to ask Christian for money for my nightclub. So I'll use the cash from the sale of my apartment. I have such plans. We are all in route to Escala. Gosh, I am so tired, why is traveling always to tiring. Christian got out when we came to a complete stop in the parking garage of Escala. He helped me out of the car and with our personal belongings, we carried it ourselves as we head towards the elevator. Taylor pressed the call button and we waited.

'Thank you for going with us Taylor, you probably missed Gail like crazy.'

'It is my pleasure, Mrs. Grey.'

'Taylor please it's Ana.'

'Very well Ana then, yes I missed her very much.' He smiled at me. Christian just held me to his side as we climb into the elevator as it arrived. Taylor pressed in the code for the penthouse and we all head up. The elevator arrived and the whole place is upside down, the Madonna and child in the foyer lay on the floor, the vase on the foyer table is in pieces along with the double glass doors. Shots were fired and the sound of a struggle coming from the great room. Sawyer and Taylor pressed us back into the elevator and Christian pressed me into the corner behind him. With their guns drawn they rushed into the penthouse. More shots were fired.

'Love I'm not keeping you here, you've been through enough. I'm getting you out of here.'

'Wait, we're not leaving them. Where is Gail?'

'You want to go towards the flying bullets?' He asked me. 'No Ana you are not going out there.' I pulled my whip from my bag and untangle it as I step out of the elevator. I got to the shattered double doors and lean with my back against the wall. I saw feet peeking out from behind the kitchen counter and it looks very much like Gail. I peeked around the corner from where Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, and Prescott are fighting with an unknown masked man with a rather large gun in his hand and his back were towards me. Christian was frantic behind me.

I stepped out of my shoes so that I don't make much noise. There are pieces of glass everywhere and it's cutting the soles of my feet but I couldn't make any sound as I hide behind a couch, now. I told Christian to stay behind a solid wall in case the shooter shoots again. I sneak up till I were a good few feet from him and got to my feet silently while Taylor and the guys they're keeping him busy. I took in my stance and I crack my whip all over the length of this persons back. Prescott finally found a gap and knock the gun from the intruder's hand. I told them to step back. They did, Taylor and Sawyer were the only ones that ever really saw me very angry. I crack my whip over his behind.

'What is your business here?!' I yelled above the man's cries.

'To kidnap Christian Grey's fiancé...' The man breathed hard.

'Who send you?' I asked as I gave him another whipping.

'My employer is anonymous.' That was all I could stomach and I knocked the man out cold with one punch. I turned around and Ryan and Prescott took over as Taylor finally saw Gail. The intruder knocked her out pretty good.

'How did this guy got in here?' Christian yelled as he stormed into the room towards me.

'We just made our rounds, and when we caught a glimpse of him on the fire escape and it was too late sir. Ryan had a solid plan until it backfired and the shooting started just as all you fine folks arrived.' Prescott explained. I rushed to Gail where Taylor lay her down on her bed. I got an ice pack from the freezer and held it over her huge bruised cheek. Ryan and Prescott haven't even seen Gail knocked out.

'Gail honey open your eyes.' Taylor cooed her awake. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked at Taylor with a lovely smile. She'll be alright.

Christian pulled me away so he can attend to my injuries.

'Mrs. Grey this is officially our first married couple fight. You will never ever do a thing like this ever again! Are we clear!' He yelled at me as his face got a bit red.

'I'm sorry Mr. Grey. I saw a situation and I rectified it.'

'What if he turned around and shot you, Ana? You don't have any regards for your own life and the people that extremely love you, baby.' He stepped closer to me and took my face in both his hands as I sat on the breakfast bar stool, my feet are really starting to hurt and there are bloody footprints everywhere.

'I'm really sorry.' I felt the tears sting my eyes as my tears started to build. 'I'm really really sorry, Christian.'

'It's all alright now angel girl.' He kissed my forehead and finally looked at my feet. 'Oh my god, look at your feet.'

'It was for the greater good.' I spoke through my sobs. He lifts my leg and looked at my one foot then the other one.

'Oh no, Ana baby this looks bad, we need to get you to the hospital.'

'Great this is the needle prick of our happy bubble. Hold on I just want to go strangle that asshole real quickly.' I wanted to get up and knock that ass to a pulp.

'Hey, you're not going anywhere with these feet and look there are blood everywhere.' Christian pointed out on my trail of bloody footprints.

'I'm sorry I got the floor all dirty.' I wanted to start crying out of frustrations now.

'Okay that's enough, we're going NOW.' He picked me up and we head to the elevator and took the car we came home with. We drove to the hospital and they had a look at my feet and they gave me something to put me under while Christian could be by my side. They immediately started with my feet and for the next three weeks, I have to use a wheelchair to get around in so that I don't have to walk on my feet.

Oh, great. We got back home and I was just so tired but the nightmare was not over, the police are here and they wanted to take my statement as they took the intruder away. I gave them my statement every second of it and then they were all gone and we all can finally clean up and go to bed. We are all already three hours into the new day. It's Saturday and Christian and I finally went to bed after a well-deserved shower. I took my medication and was out like a light.

A bright day woke me and it was already ten-thirty in the morning. Christian was working on his laptop in bed. I sat up greeted my husband and pulled out my own laptop.

'Roach e-mailed me yesterday.' Christian utter as he typed frantically.

'Oh, what did he want?' I asked.

'He said and I quote; "Anastasia worked harder this past month and got four new authors to sign with us. Her work volume increased".'

'Really Roach said that about me?'

'Yes, he did baby. You can read the e-mail he sends me.'

'That's okay Mr. Grey I believe you.'

'I'm so proud of you baby.' He pulled me closer and gave a nice kiss.

'Thank you, but it really didn't feel like I worked that hard at all while we were on our honeymoon.'

'Well, clearly you have been. So four new authors, huh?'

'Yes, their work is the most original I have read in a long time.'

'Well if it's that good then get me a copy please.' He smiled at me and gave me another kiss.

'Oh, before I forget Mr. Grey, don't forget to ask Roach about our 'business trip' for our own printing machines we're going to have a look at and that the board have to approve this.'

'Yes, Mrs. Grey I haven't forgotten about that and I have already sent an e-mail off to Roach about that matter. We'll only find out on Monday about this decision.'

'Good. We have to go around to the playhouse later to go see the progress of the construction later if it is okay.'

'Yes, I wanted to ask you if you will be up for it later.' He countered.

'Of course, I will love.' Christian's phone rang and it's Grace. I got to my own work while Christian talked to his mother and then my mother called to find out if we are still fine and then right after mom's call ended Ray called. He is hard at work on the base in Vancouver. Later on, we got ready for the day and got dressed so we can drive out to the playhouse.

We got to the new property and they are already busy with the first floor and even though it is Saturday our contractors are hard at work. They took us through the already build parts to show us and in so I can't really go there with my wheelchair and what Christian did, he called me on Skype video chat and took me through the building as he saw it. I was in my office in my playhouse as I watched them walk through the property. Everything and more I expected for this major step towards my one dream was now being visualized.

'What do you think princess?' Christian asked me as he turns his device so I can see his face again.

'It's all so great thanks for all your hard work so far on this project Mr. White.' I smiled at him as I whip away my happy tears. Christian shook our contractor's hand and walked over to the playhouse.

'Baby, are you okay? What's with all these tears?' He asked me as he pulled me out of my wheelchair and into his lap when he got back into my office.

'These are happy tears, Mr. Grey, I never thought I could build my dream like this and it is better than I ever imagined and thanks to you, Mr. Grey, that I could do this.'

'You're welcome, princess. So how does it all look here?' Christian asked as we both look at the financial books.

'Goodness business is booming.' Christian finally utter when we did the final calculations.

'It would surely look that way love.' We did the salaries for all my dom's here and in Portland.

'I would like to drive out to Portland soon to go check in on everything there. But that will have to be next weekend.'

'Good idea, maybe we can take Charlie Tango out there. I miss flying her and maybe we can stay over at the Heathman for a few nights then fly back here.'

'That would be great.' I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. His phone rang and I closed the door so he could take it. It's Grace again and she and Carrick would like us to join them for dinner as a welcome home get together. Christian looked at me and asked me if it's okay. I just smiled at him and nod my head in agreement. Sawyer drove all back to the penthouse. We later got ready for our dinner at the in-laws and Taylor and Sawyer drove us out there with extra security following us with Jack on the lose Christian is not taking any chances. We got there and Sawyer got my wheelchair out of the trunk of the car and Christian pushed me in my wheelchair up to the front door.

'This will be interesting.' Christian mumbled to himself as he rang the doorbell. The front door open and Gretchen open the door for us and Christian with Sawyer picked my wheelchair up and put me down inside the house.

'Thank you, Sawyer.' I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me.

'You're welcome, Mrs. Grey.' Christian pushed me further into the house and Carrick, Grace and Mia came to greet us. They gave us warm hugs and cheek kisses with the most confused look on their faces.

'What happened?' Grace asked us.

'Well mother, my wife wanted to be G.I. Jane and she attacked her kidnapper we had at the penthouse last night when we got back and because there were scattered glass everywhere she sliced open her feet rather badly hence the wheelchair.' Christian explained.

'You attacked a person who wanted to kidnap one of you two?' Carrick asked and his building anger is quite clear.

'Yes, dad, you see after what happened to me with Steven all those years ago I always keep an emergency whip on me to defend myself and so I lay a few stripes on him. He even knocked poor Gail out cold.'

'Why haven't you told us this- this morning Christian.' Grace asked looking from me to him.

'Because there was no cause for alarm.' He added, helping me from the wheelchair to the couch next to him.

'Speaking of alarm, Jack my former boss is out on bail and...' I trailed off as Christian continued for me.

'And we are bumping up all your security for a while till we can track him down. That means you as well Mia. I know you and Elliot are not very fond of the security I get you two but you two would just have to deal.' Christian spoke up.

The doorbell rang and Elliot and Kate stepped in. I wanted to run to Kate but she came to me since I can't walk around with the stitches on the bottom of my feet.

'What happened?' Kate asked me almost immediately when she saw me.

'Long story. It is only temporary though so it is nothing major promise.' I smiled at her. It looks like my reassurance worked for now and they all sat down. We talked about our honeymoon and all the adventures we had. It was clear Kate longed for an intimate time with Elliot. All though I know from my past experience with Elliot, is that he's a real ladies man yet sometimes ladies men can be a little thick and not get certain things like when we would like to spend more time with our men alone, and they want to hang out with their mates and watch football or baseball. I mean seriously do we have to spell everything out for some guys.

As for Christian being what we are, he's learning how to read people to, and he just gave me a smirk when he picked up on Kate and Elliot's tension. Gretchen the Grey's housekeeper called us to the dinner table and we all set out to the dining room. Christian pushed my wheelchair to the dining room. I smiled up at him, he leans down and gives me a kiss. Dinner was perfectly prepared and the conversation was just as delightful.

Then Christian lay out the urgency of all our security and what the next steps are and why I'm in the wheelchair. Kate was shocked by this news as she just looked at me. Christian spoke long and hard to Mia and Elliot with the help of Carrick in this matter. Now with everyone finally agreeing on their security. I looked at Mia. Her whole body language said she's annoyed by this turn of events.

'Mia...'

'Yes, Ana...' She smiled at me.

'I can see by your body language you are trying to think of ways of getting a strategy together to outmaneuvering your security detail already. Please don't we are only doing this for your safety. We love you really much that is why we are doing this. So please bear with us it is only till we catch these evil people.' Her mouth dropped to the table.

'How did you even know what I was thinking?' She asked.

'Well let's just say I developed an extra sense over the years to read people's body language to a fine art.' I confessed.

'Very well Ana, just because you asked me so nicely.' Mia continued.

'Thank you, Mia.'

'Since when can you read people like this?' Kate finally asked.

'Since before we met my dear Kathrine but it is a sense you have to keep in training every day.' I added.

'So what do you read from me then?' Kate asked.

'Well you are clearly frustrated with Elliot here, you two seriously need to talk things through in the privacy of your own home. You're current job application and interviews failed by the look in your eyes and you're in need of some extra cash. Living with Ethan is also working on your nerves judging by your frown lines and your also in desperate need of an adventure.' By the tears in her eyes, I would say I triggered all the right buttons.

'Elliot, you're an egotistical ass, your whole body screams it out. Your girlfriend is a true beauty in the rough that is seeking your undivided attention yet your year's old settled ways sometimes get the better hand over you. If you don't give better attention to my best friend here you might lose your soul mate.' Elliot's eyes widen in surprise as I spoke very directly to him. 'You can be a very romantic man when you want to be, why not use that passion you show in your daily work toward your better half.' He turned to me.

'And me?' Mia asked me. Okay since the family asked for this. I lay it all out for them since they want to know so badly.

'Mia, energetic lovely spring fountain Mia. Always so full of life. Your passion for food and your family is very important to you. So embrace that sweet girl and we all have to except Mia for who she is, change is very hard for you sometimes and you have to guard your heart above all things, Mia. Your better half will have to be like you to keep up or he will trail a few miles behind you.' I looked at her as I took her hand and squeeze it a little. I finally shut up and just looked around as they all stare wide eyes at me. I sat back in my wheelchair.

'And us Ana?' Grace asked me. I looked long and hard at Grace and Carrick.

'Mama, you love your work very much but your family is everything to you. You have difficult employees at work and you sometimes want to strangle them. You work extremely well under pressure. You love being a general surgeon but the ER is where you love to be. Your family time is very precious to you and you value every second of it with your kids and husband.'

'Papa, you're a workaholic and every case your take on is for the greater good. You don't take losing cases very well. Yet you rise above it and take on the next case to fight evil. Being a lawyer was your childhood dream ever since you saw your own father work on his cases. Yet owning your own firm is your ultimate dream ever since you started on this career path. Then...' Oh dear I can't say this in front of everyone.

'Then what...? Ana?' Carrick prompted.

'I'll talk to you and mama privately later, about the rest.' Was all I said then looked at my hands in my lap.

'Very well.' He said as his voice broke a little. More silence fell around the dining room.

'Okay, people come on now why all these long faces. Ana and Christian just got back from their lovely honeymoon, we should be celebrating not mope around about things that we already know of ourselves.' Mia spoke up and jumped up to grab the champagne.

'To Ana and Christian's continuing happiness into forever.' Mia cheered.

'Here! Here!' Everyone yelled happily. After that, more casual conversations continued all over and I just sat quietly as I think over of the things I picked up on Carrick. He had a swift affair in his office but he got too uncomfortable about it and called it off. Later Carrick pushed my wheelchair to the den with Grace in tow we closed the door.

'Daddy I know this is none of my business that is why I haven't said anything in front of the others. You will have to tell mama about your affair.' Grace's head snapped up to Carrick and was instantly in silent tears. 'You picked up on that, sweet girl?' Carrick spoke and look a little defeated.

'Yes, that is an added sense on top of everything I can read.' I let them know. 'I am sorry daddy.'

'It's okay honey. It's better this way.' Carrick let me know. I wheeled myself out and the rest of us saw ourselves out while Grace and Carrick talk. On our drive home Christian asked me what I picked up on Carrick and I told him no need to keep secrets, not from one's husband. He wasn't even shocked by this news.

'I ruined everyone's evening, didn't I?' I asked as we were driven home.

'No, they wanted to know so you told all of them.' Christian turned to me and cupped my cheek. Taylor speeds up as we started to swerve through traffic. 'What's going on Taylor?' Christian asked as he held me close to his side.

'We are being followed Mr. Grey.' Sawyer spoke up as he got on the phone with Ryan to open the basement parking lot door for us to just drive into. We raced from lane to lane as we raced towards the city.

'Are we going to die?' I ask starting to feel my eyes tear up.

'No, we are not. Taylor and Sawyer are both excellent at their jobs. We are safe in their hands.' Christian spoke looking into my eyes. We kept racing between the mild flowing traffic but the car that's chasing us just keeps up with us.

'Take the next exit Taylor we can cut him off?' I spoke up. We drove across two open lanes and waited until the last minute to shoot down the turn off. Our chasing car drove right past us and we even have a green light at the traffic light Taylor almost drift around the right corner and raced off. We pass a shopping center parking garage and race in there and hide here for a few minutes. Sawyer let Ryan know to close the gate at Escala we are hiding in a parking garage.

Taylor jogged off to the opposite side of the floor we are parked on to see the main road below. Sure enough, he saw the car drive past and down towards Escala. Once the car was out of sight, Taylor took off the number plates from the front and back of our car and lay them in the trunk. We drove on to Escala searching for the car that chased us. I was in shock and started shaking. Christian shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped me in his warm jacket.

'It's okay now Mrs. Grey, everything is okay now.' He kissed the side of my head while he rubbed my back up and down. I just lay my head on his shoulder as he held me to him. We got to Escala and we raced into the basement garage. The basement garage door swiftly closes behind us as we pull in on our parking space. Since I can't walk I'm being carried around like a rag doll. I was sat down in my wheelchair and we make it for the elevator. The elevator arrived and we all stepped in and head up.

Taylor punched in the penthouse code and we continue up going home. Christian lean down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him. We arrived home and I was wheeled straight to our room and to our bathroom. Christian got our bath water running and I just sat there and thought about everything that happened tonight. I just sat forward in my chair and now with my head in my hands I started to cry because of the stress. I'm not a teary person I would rather flog or cane a client then cry like this.

'What now?' Christian asked clearly very annoyed with me tonight.

'Why couldn't we just stayed in Europe, we were so happy there. The millisecond we're back all this shit happens.' I finally look up at him as he sat on his knees in front of me.

'We're back because, at the end of all fairy tales baby, reality sets in for all the princesses and everyday life happen. You don't think the queen of England get death threats like we do. She has MI-5 to handle all her death threats, we only have each other and our highly paid security to do it for us. As long as we stay close to our security we will be in safe hands.' He sat up on his knees on the tiles of our bathroom floor.

I just nod my head then whip my tears from my cheeks with my hand. He got up and turn off the water for our bath. He threw Epson salt in out bath for my feet and stir our bath water. Meanwhile, I got undressed and ready to take my bath with Christian. I got in and the healing salt stings my feet. I bit my bottom lip not to yell and I got in and started to wash really fast then when I wanted to get out, Christian got in. I was about to get out when Christian stopped me.

'Come now, I know your feet hurt love. Please just try and stay a bit longer in the water.' I sat back against his chest as he sponges water over me. It would have been nice if my feet weren't hurting so bad. Come on Ana what is a little pain. You let your husband flog you to kingdom come and whip you senseless what is a little pain. I lay back and my head rests on Christian's shoulder and I fell asleep.

'Ana princess?' He called to me later.

'Mmm...' I mumbled.

'Come on baby wake up so I can get you out of the tub.' Christian spoke up. I drowsily woke up then was helped out of the tub. I dried off and got dressed for bed then I was carried to bed and tucked in. 'Come on angel, open your eyes and drink your medicine for me please.' I took my medication and drank it with a bit of water. I lay back down and saw Christian make for the door.

'Please, Mr. Grey don't leave me tonight. I'm... I'm still scared after what happened tonight.' He closed the door switched off his light on his nightstand and climb into bed with me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

'Sweet dreams, Mrs. Grey. I love you so- so much. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here.'

'Love... you more, sexy... th... thank you for staying with... me...' I mumbled some more and I was gone as I feel Christian's chest rumble as he must have chuckled at me as I slur my sleepy words like an alcoholic.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Finally, my sliced feet are all healed now and we are about a few weeks away from the completion of our BDSM nightclub. In the end, we went about two stories below ground level that houses about four BDSM dungeons with viewing boxes that can seat about ten to sixteen people cinema style in each viewing box and above ground we have about another two floors.

One floor for normal street folk and normal BDSM community and the second floor are for the exclusive clientele we have here at Milady's. So in the meantime, I got our web developers to add to our website and they are also designing our fifty- thousand flyers that's going out all over the city and a quarter of that flyers we are express courier over to the Portland Milady Pleasure Palace there. Christian and I were at the Portland Playhouse last weekend and everything is running smoothly.

But in the meantime, Hanna and I were working our behinds off to get a few new authors lines up we want Roach and the team to approve of. I have about three almost four new authors in the pipeline. I've been back at work for three weeks already and already our workload has tripled, and strangely enough, we have all our lined up work cleared by the end of the week.

It's Thursday afternoon past one and I'm so hard at work that I almost jumped out of my skin when Dr. Greene walked into my office to come give me my monthly shot. We got down to business. As always she asked me for a urine sample and stick a pregnancy test in it while she ready my shot. She always waits till the test give a reading before she gives me my shot.

'So did you and Mr. Grey enjoyed your honeymoon, Mrs. Grey.'

'Please Dr. Greene, it's Ana and yes it was wonderful, just wish we could have stayed in Europe longer.' I spoke up and the time was up on my pregnancy test. It clearly says not pregnant. I sigh silently in relieve. I've been taking the shot for a couple of years now and I've read of cases where you do end up with dud shots and people can get pregnant even with the shot. But we are at least safe for another month and she gave me my shot. I pay her cash for her effort to come all the way out to my office every month.

I got back to my work and got ready for my meeting with Roach. In our meeting, we discuss a ton of things and I'm disappointed that they don't approve of one of my four authors but maybe it's for the best. Hanna and I have three new authors to work on and to get them published. Hanna and I will have to get to work on them first thing in the morning. Sawyer, Prescott and I we head out to the playhouse I have a full evening scheduled first up was Taylor and Gail then Mr. Higgins and then Mrs. Higgins and after them a lovely gay couple that's also new to our lifestyle that I have to train.

I know everyone has they own taste for things and their own opinion and I have to say now in this point in time being their dom for the past two weeks is that I'm certainly not batting for the other team. My husband would be really happy with this statement. So we got to the playhouse and I started my sessions on my clientele. Taylor and Gail were getting more and more into their new lifestyle. I'm so proud of them to embrace this whole new sexual world in their stride. Next up was Mr. Higgins.

'Evening Mr. Higgins.' I smiled at him as I met him at the reception area.

'Milady, so nice to see you this evening.' He smiled at me.

'So Mr. Higgins let's see what you in for this evening?' I walked around him in my leather skirt and leather corset set with fishnet stockings and my high heels. All black and red.

'I just love it how you can read a person Milady it's a trade I haven't seen in my entire life.'

'Let's see Mr. Higgins you clearly had a tough day at the office and you're in for some serious relieve and maybe we can try to up your pain level a little tonight if you'd like Mr. Higgins?' I smiled at him.

'That would be good. Mrs. Higgins would like that, she's been trying to crack her whip on me for a week now Milady.'

'Very well then Mr. Higgins we do aim to please here.' I smiled at the mid-fifties old man that took really great care of his body. A bit hairy for me but he is really extra blessed down south more than most of my gentleman clients. I showed him to a changing room and I got my playroom set up as an office scene. I waited for my client to get ready and I was in my office when Christian called.

'Mr. Grey, this is a really nice surprise. How was your day?' I asked as I answered my phone.

'Busy, I've had a million meetings. Where are you, baby?' He asked me.

'I'm at the playhouse I have a string of clients, I have to service tonight.'

'Okay, please don't stay out too late, I want you safely back home.'

'I have Sawyer and Prescott with me, Mr. Grey. The moment I'm done here we'll be home promise.'

'I'll be waiting for you, Mrs. Grey. I love you.'

'I love you to baby. See you later.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I met up with Mr. Higgins in our playroom. I got him ready, I folded a tie around his neck and that was all he wore. He was perfectly naked. I got him tied up to my office desk and I got to flog his behind.

'Were you a bad boy at the office today Mr. Higgins?' I asked him, knowing he has a thing for his assistant.

'Yes, Milady I was extremely bad.' He replied.

'Well then Mr. Higgins you know what happens to bad boys, they get a spanking.'

'Yes, Milady I was a very- very bad boy. Punish me as you see fit.' He gave me permission.

'What are our safewords, Mr. Higgins?'

'Yellow and Stop, Milady.'

'Very good, remember them.'

'Yes, Milady.' He spoke and was a little too excited. I started to spank him over and over about our fourth round of spankings I stood him up. He was clearly already so excited, his front tail was happily wagging.

'Oh, my goodness, what do we have here already?' I asked Mr. Higgins as I used my cane to poke his erection. He just bit his lip as he stood there looking at the floor.

'Well, now Mr. Higgins we can sort this problem out quickly.' I got my flannel rope and started to tie up his ball sack and put his cock in a cage. Then for his nipples clamps and I pin his sides with clothing pins with a rope strung through them, so I can yank on them later. I got Mr. Higgins tied to my ceiling and started to work him over. I finally got to strap on my strap-on for Mr. Higgins he likes it big and deep.

'Oh, please Milady...' He started to beg me to pound, his sexy behind.

'No Mr. Higgins you were a bad boy today and bad boys don't always get what they want.'

'Yes, Milady.' I tied his arms together then tied him spread eagle to my ceiling and I flogged him a bit before I started to work on his butt with lubricant. I have my black non-latex gloves on and smeared lubricant all over his ass. I finally let the cage around his erection drop to the floor and slowly slide my silicone dildo inside him and he moaned.

'Yes you bad boy let me hear you beg for more...' I finally let him have it. I reached over and grabbed his very harden erection and rubbed him good while I let him have it from behind. Ten minutes later he came all over the playroom floor in the midst of his orgasm I pull his nipple clamps and clothing pins. He called out as his orgasm spiked. I finally let him down from my ceiling and wrapped him in a blanket.

'How was tonight's play for you Mr. Higgins?' I asked him as I held him in my arms tightly.

'It was excellent Milady. Every time we have a session together it just gets better and better. I can't get enough of you Milady.' Mr. Higgins let me know.

'I am pleased that you enjoy our sessions Mr. Higgins, but why have you never had a session with Mrs. Higgins?'

'We never really tried it together before.' He spoke as we got off the floor.

'I do couples sessions all the time and in my opinion, it's way better than couples therapy. This way both partners grow together, in the same direction.' I suggested.

'We can try it, I'm in for trying something fresh in our relationship for a while now.'

'Talk to Mrs. Higgins and then you guys can let Becca know once you've decided to go ahead with it.'

'Thank you for suggesting it Milady.' He smiled at me as he got into his robe.

'You're welcome, Mr. Higgins. Have a wonderful evening.' I smiled and open the door for him.

'And to you as well Milady.' We parted ways and I got Mrs. Higgins ready for her session. Mr. Higgins was talking to the Misses about what I suggested and she clearly loves the idea. I was called closer and I got their answer almost instantly. I book them for tomorrow night for a couples session. I lead Mrs. Higgins to another playroom and we started our session.

She's a leggy bottle blond woman in her early forties and she's tanned but not that horrible over tanned woman you sometimes see in their midlife crisis. The Misses clearly is looking after herself. She kneeled by the door looking at the floor as I got everything ready. She loves, being tied up completely and then let me use my large wand on her along with my double dildo machine. Once I had everything ready, I got Mrs. Higgins off of the floor and tied her up good. I bend her over my bench first.

'Now Mrs. Higgins have you been a good girl today?' I asked and I could see in her eyes earlier that she wasn't.

'No Milady I wasn't.' She replied. (Well maybe if you stop banging the neighbor's son things will get better.) I thought to myself. Yet it is not my place to tell my clients what to do with their lives.

'Well bad girls need to be spanked and flogged.'

'Yes as you wish Milady.' She replied and I made her count her ten spankings then I flogged her. Mr. and Mrs. Higgins aren't really into blood play so it gives me peace of mind as well. I gave her twelve flogging lashes. Once she was nice and pretty pink and red in places I untie her from the bench and started tying her up with my new pretty red rope so I can later hoist her to my ceiling. While she was still laying on my playroom floor all perfectly tied up so she can't move any part of her body, I got my non-latex gloves on, and with some lubricant on two of my fingers I started to play with her already wetness, I made her suck her dildo's and while she such her own toys I blindfold her. I finally insert my fingers inside her and she gasps as I move my fingers faster and faster. Her dildo she's busy sucking fell out of her mouth. As I made her squirt over and over, by the fifth time I placed her dildo back in her mouth.

'Suck Mrs. Higgins and no more noise.' I ordered her in my dom voice.

'Yes, Milady.' She spoke and I made her squirt a few more times as I hook the loops of Mrs. Higgins ropes to my ceiling hooks and hoist her a few feet off the ground. I let her keep sucking her own playhouse dildo while I lightly taser her nipples and she moaned, but she still sucked her toy. I tased her a few more times then got the dildo machine rigged for her. I smear lubricant all over her large anal dildo's as I insert it first then took the other one from her mouth and place it on the machine. I slowly insert her virginal dildo inside her and started the machine on slow.

'Oh, Milady please...' She started to beg me then she bit her bottom lip.

'No, Mrs. Higgins bad girls don't always get their ways. I think because you are whining we will have to punish you.' I spoke and took out her vaginal dildo and insert a remote vibrating egg inside her then behind the small egg I reinsert her dildo and turn the egg on high. She yells out as she came and I removed both so we could continue. I used my harsh vibrating wand on her first then reinsert her machine dildo and we continued.

'What are the safewords, Mrs. Higgins?' I asked her.

'Green and black Milady.'

'Good remember them.' I started her machine a little faster now and she ever so often either come or squirt. I saw Mr. Higgins's watching in the observation booth at his wife. I nod my head at him and he smiled at me as I worked his wife over. Since Mrs. Higgins is blindfolded it is perfectly fine for him to watch. I kept working her over and once the machine was on high, I got my taser again and tased her nipples again and then press my wand over clit as it vibrates on high she build and build and once she was winded up so tightly her orgasm spiked and she came with a large squirt. I looked over to Mr. Higgins and he looks ready to jump his wife through the observation glass. I carried on till she called out one of her safeword's, only then did we stopped. I got her clear of all the rope I tied her up with and wrapped her in a blanket as she lay on my lap on the couch. I looked over to Mr. Higgins and he was gone.

'How was tonight's session with you, Mrs. Higgins?'

'It was heavenly Milady. Thank you for another great session.' She looked up at me with a smile on her face as she's out of breath.

'You are welcome Mrs. Higgins.'

'Thank you for suggesting a couple's session for me and Mr. Higgins, I think it will be good for both of us and in a more confident way between you and me Milady. I think it will be great for our marriage.'

'Let's try it tomorrow and work from there. But the trick to this couple session is that you grow closer to home not just in my playrooms. Honesty with one's life partner is the best policy.' I looked at her and her eyes widen then slowly nods her head in understanding. I kept rubbing her arms till she felt better and she later walked off. I changed quickly and had a quick chat with Sawyer and I told him I only have a single session for this evening still then we can all go home from a very long day.

**~~~oOo~~~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Mr. and Mr. Frasier were both waiting for me in the reception area and I lead them to the changing rooms. I quickly stepped back into my office to change my pinching shoes for another more comfortable pair. I jogged back out and meet up with the Frasier's. We stepped into another freshly sterile playroom. The smell of disinfectant and citrus wood polish hung in the air. I blind fold one of the two and I taught the other partner tonight like I did last night with the more male one of the two. I let him tie up his husband spread eagle and then let him give him heads as I stood at the ready with my flogger and my whip. I give him my instructions and he follows through on them. The blindfolded husband is ball gagged so he can only moan.

'Stand up.' I demanded and he stood to his feet. I got enough lubricant all over his long medium size erection and I rubbed him from behind and I ordered him to not make a sound or move. I rubbed him good then once he was almost ready to explode, I let go of him and the disappointment was almost instant on his face. I ordered him to loosen his partner and lead him to the table where we tie him up again, I tied the second husband up on the bed with them both now facing each other, pulled husband number one's blindfold off and let them look at each other as I tie husband number two's arms to the bedpost.

I crawled under the table and rig the homemade devices for the first fleshlight, then the second fleshlight rig I set up where the other lay on the bed when everything was ready for them and I slide them inside their own fleshlight's. I made them stare at each other for the next ten minutes where they lay so far apart from each other not saying anything and I'm not doing anything.

When their ten minutes were up I turned on their fleshlight's while they started to moan I got their anal areas all prepared for their large vibrators, I move around their behinds while I make them look at each other the whole time. Twenty-five minutes later they both came and because I didn't give them permission to do so I flogged them both and gave them both about six spankings. They call their first safeword and I stopped our session. I made them hold each other and then wrapped them in their own blanket.

They started to kiss each other when I made them hold each other. I waited about fifteen to twenty minutes but to my surprise they still wanted to keep going so what I did was I got my double ended dildo out and made them kneel facing away from each other and insert it into each of their behinds and their going at it as I got their fleshlight off the rigs and held it in front of them as they both enjoyed their time together. When they're done with round two they bought a shit load of sex toy from Becca and they were off. I took a quick shower and Sawyer and Prescott drove me home. I got home and Christian was so pissed at me for being home so late. I tried to explain what happened but he didn't want to listen to me and stormed off. So instead of storming off to our room, I bolted upstairs. I got dressed for bed and climb into my old bed I was given when we still dated. In the dark, I cried myself to sleep.

A few hours later Christian came to search for me and found me, he woke me.

'Ana I'm sorry about earlier. Can you ever forgive me?'

'I will on one condition. Next time I'm trying to explain don't just turn your back on me and storm off okay.'

'Okay, I am still trying very hard Mrs. Grey. So am I forgiven?'

'Yes, Mr. Grey. I would have been home earlier while I was tending to my gay couple and I was letting them do their own aftercare after our session when their flame flares up again and they go at it again and our session went in for they're second innings. So that is why I'm late and I am really sorry for that love.'

'So gays huh...' He looked into my eyes where I lay in my old darkroom.

'Yes, sir. They are such a wonderful married couple and I think to have them as friends would be great.'

'And challenging I think in some ways.' Christian added and brush my hair behind my ear.

'Yeah I think so to, but still, nice the same.' So while I was still laying down Christian slipped under the covers and held me to him like he always does as long as I could remember just holding me. I turned to look at him and I ran the back of my hand over his sideburns.

**~~~oOo~~~**

It's a month before our grand opening of the BDSM nightclub and we are upgrading the playhouse as well in the means as we extend it with two extra playrooms to help cope with the increasing demand of our clientele. We are already halfway into our extension project and our contractors are moving at a great pace. We are fitting out the interior of the nightclub. I got Christian involved in the decisions to include him in my dream. I showed him a couple of the things I like and asked him his opinion. He didn't like some of the things I showed him and so we kept looking.

Two months later and we are still struggling to decide, then one Saturday morning, Christian clearly had enough of going back and forth and he made us go downtown so we can finally sit down and decided so all my nagging can end. We finally decided together on a theme for the club and the layout of the place.

Our decorators are having a ball with what we chose and while they are getting our tables, chairs and friend booths covered in our black and red leathers we both chose while the rest of our extensions are being completed. Now that everything is on the verge of being complete it is all so exciting. The all-weather light sign for the roof arrived today and is being stored in pieces in the Playhouse basement. It is going up the day before the grand opening. But in the meantime, we all work around all the construction.

Christian and I we celebrated our eight-month wedding anniversary at his cabin in Aspen along with Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Ethan. Ethan, Kate's brother who is now dating Mia. We all settled in and the guys all went off fishing and Mia dragged Kate and me to town to do some shopping. I like pretty things just as much as the next girl but shopping is really not one of the things I like or love at all.

'Come on Ana get out here so we can see that dress on you.' Mia called from outside the changing room. I looked at myself in the mirror in the changing room and I know Christian will have a fit when he sees me in this dress that barely covers anything. Number one the dress is to short and number two the damn thing has no back at all just strings of sparkling beads here and there hanging across. I step out in the shoes Kate handed me and I sigh at myself as I step out to show them.

'See I look ridiculous in this, I'm taking it off...' I spoke then turn to walk back into the changing room.

'Ana, wait! No, don't. You look amazing and it will make Christian drool all over you.' Mia stated.

'Clearly, after all these years you grew up with your brother and you still don't know him very well do you, cute stunning sister-in-law. Christian will have a mega fit when I wear something this short and revealing out in public.'

'Oh, come on Ana do something for you for once. How do you feel in this dress?' Kate asked me.

'Ridiculous and a bit shameful for even squeezing my body into a dress such as this.' I looked at Kate and Mia.

'Well ridiculous or not Ana you are buying the dress for tonight with these shoes.' I turned around and hand her back the dress while I got dressed again. Soon Kate and Mia followed as they bought just as short and revealing dresses. Next up was the salon where we all got waxed as for me I got a pedicure and my nails done while my hairy friend and sister-in-law got waxed all over. I got waxed a few days before we left for Aspen it was my standing appointment with Shannon.

I was done in that department, now my friends were being tortured as I sat enjoying a cup of tea while I wait for my friends. Finally, Sawyer and Prescott along with Mia's security drove us back to the cabin. We got ready while the guys were all still at the river. I climb in a nice hot bubble bath and soak up the heat. I almost fell asleep. I'm so tired from work and running my two pleasure houses and now the nightclub too, I sigh. I finally got out dry myself off then lay down on our bed and the instant my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I was later woken up by an awful fishy smell. Because of the smell, I jolt right up and I made Christian jump.

'Ana...?' Christian called.

'Sorry, I smelled something bad and it woke me.' I said covering my nose with the corner of the bedsheets.

'Sorry, it's me. Elliot was two years old and smeared me with his fishes guts. I'm sorry I woke you, Mrs. Grey.'

'It's okay. Did you at least enjoyed your time with the guys?'

'Yes, it was nice, just us and the river. So what were you girls up to in town?' He pulled his shirt over his head.

'You know me, Mr. Grey, I really hate shopping especially for clothes so your sister and my best friend made me buy this for tonight. Since Mia's in a clubbing mood so heads up we are going out.' I lay out the plans and my newly purchased dress for him to see.

'It's a nice dress, would my special wife care to model it for me so I can see, please.' I got into the dress and in my high heels and walked out of the bathroom as I model my dress for him.

'Oh my goodness Mrs. Grey, there is no need to go out tonight we can stay right here and I can show you what effect this stunning dress has on me.' He got that naughty grin on his face. Oh, he is my playful Christian tonight.

'We can but will you be able to pass you demanding sister on that one, that is the question that's hanging in the air here.' I smiled at him as I purposefully bit the corner of my bottom lip.

'We might as well go eat something. Just don't bend forward tonight Mrs. Grey, but you do look like a hot supermodel in this dress.'

'Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I almost didn't buy it because I thought you might think it will be too short or revealing.' I turned around to show him the back.

'Well I am glad you bought it, love, you look stunning in it. Yes, it is a bit on the short side but you have the body to show off a little. Just remember to take a jacket, I don't want you to catch a cold while we are out tonight.' He got up from the floor where he sat and admire me.

'There is my caring handsome man. I love you do you know that.' I walked a little closer to him.

'And I love you Mrs. Grey so much. Okay, I really smell bad. Let me take a shower and I'll give you a nice long hug once I'm squeaky clean.'

'Okay, you want me to come scrub your back for you...?' I asked playfully.

'Oh, Mrs. Grey if you only knew, but if you do that then we may never leave here tonight.' He smiled back at me.

'Well, Mr. Grey a girl can only dream.' I smiled back at him as I bit the corner of my lip again. He finally disappeared and took his shower. He came out of the bathroom all steamy and with only a towel around his waist. I got to my feet and walked over to him. He got that Grey smirk on his face once I stood in front of him again. I looked deep into his eyes.

'Mr. Grey, you smell so much better.'

'Oh, Mrs. Grey is that so?' He looked into my blue eyes that he didn't even notice what I'm doing under his towel. When he gasped it was already too late. I was looking him in his eyes while I gave him a good rub. 'Mrs. Grey, I would say you are up to no good.'

'Well, Mr. Grey the Misses likes giving the mister a treat now and then.'

'Does she now?' His smirk grew and so does his breathing hitch a notch or two.

'Yip...' This made him laugh a little then stopped when I kneeled down before him and start giving him heads it was not long when he spurts into my mouth. I savored him as I swallowed. He was still breathing hard when I got to my feet again. I rubbed the back of my hands over his sideburns as he finally opens his eyes again.

'Goodness Mrs. Grey, you... you took me by... surprise...' He breathed.

'Did you enjoy it, Mr. Grey?' I asked him.

'Very much Milady. May I go take another shower quickly, please.'

'Yes, master you may go and take another shower.'

'Thank you, Milady.' He pulled me towards him and gave me a kiss then walked back to the bathroom for another shower. I straighten my dress and got my make-up on while he was busy in the shower. He was getting ready while I had the advantage to stare at my handsome stallion.

'What are you looking at Mrs. Grey?' He asked fastening his last shirt button.

'My stud of a stallion husband Mr. Grey.'

'Oh, so I'm your stallion then?'

'Yes, ever since I first laid eyes on you, Mr. Grey, all those many years ago.'

'Well, I am the lucky man that won such a stunning and gorgeous horse wrangler to keep me in check.' He smirked at me again as he was now finally dressed. We finally walked out to join our guests and we were driven by our ton of security to town where we had a stunning seafood dinner then Mia, Elliot, and Kate all voted to go clubbing after we all had dessert.

If it was up to me, Christian and I would head home and let the others go do what they want to do so I can go home and have some hot sex with my husband, but we all head on over to the club. Kate and Mia dragged me over to the dance floor and we shook some botty. We danced in a group and I just kept eye contact with my husband and he with me.

The song changed to something catchy and upbeat and soon I'm lost in only the music. I was dancing and I briefly looked over to the table where the guys are still talking and Christian briefly glanced over at me and I carried on dancing. It was not even five minutes and Christian was behind me holding me from behind. I turned around to look at him and it wasn't him.

'What the f...? What do you think you are doing?' I asked the stranger.

'Dancing.' The tall blond man said smiling at me.

'You better run if my husband finds you-you will have a few broken things.' I warned.

'We were just having fun.' The tall man countered.

'Hit the road, Jack.' I crossed my arms and looked at him. Christian must have seen this and when the man turned around with his tail between his legs Christian hit the tall man right on the nose.

'My wife said hit the road asshole.' Christian said as the man bend over holding his nose. His eyes are tearing up. Christian shook his hand and held it to his side.

'Come on baby let's go home.' I said leading Christian off the dance floor. Mia and Kate were dancing on the other end of the dance floor and didn't even notice this whole scene. We told Elliot and Ethan to stay and have a great time their security will drive them home when they are ready but we are going back to the cabin and Taylor, Sawyer, Prescott, and Ryan are driving Christian and myself back to the cabin.

'How does your hand feel?' I asked Christian on our drive home.

'I don't know, all I know is that it hurts like hell.' He finally confessed.

'Taylor do you know where the hospital is around here?' I had to ask and take action since my better half is in pain and he even looks so pale.

'Yes, Mrs. Grey.' Taylor said and turned the car around heading to the hospital.

'Thanks, Taylor, we have to take Christian there now. If it's hurting it might be broken or dislocated.' I spoke looking at Christian's hand while we're driving with the roof light on so I could look at Christian's sore and bleeding hand. 'You do know Mr. Grey it really wasn't necessary to hit the poor man, I was taking care of it when you showed up. Now, look at you, your hurt.'

'No one touches what is mine Mrs. Grey, you know this by now.' He squeezed the words pass his gritted teeth.

'I saw you just before this event happened and I thought you might have changed your mind to join me on the dance floor and when I turned around to look at you, it wasn't you. So I told him to shove off and that is when you showed up.'

'I told you over and over again in the past Mrs. Grey that I will protect you and that is what I've done tonight.'

'Silly master, now your all hurt, but thank you, my knight, for protecting me so fiercely.' I softly kissed his swollen knuckles. He briefly smiled at me and we stopped at the hospital and they looked at Christian's hand. He needs to have his hand x-rayed and they found he has two fingers dislocated and they pulled it back into position and then stitched him up where he opened his flesh on one of his knuckles. Afterward, they set his hand and we were sent home with a handful of pills.

We got home and I put my man to bed. He drank his medication and just fell asleep. I finally got out of my dress and got in the pajama shirt, Christian's wearing the pants off. I walked over to the bathroom and washed my makeup off, then brushed my teeth. I walked back out of our bathroom and into our room. I'm so tired, I lay down looking at Christian as my eyelids got heavier and heavier.

I fell asleep and every hour almost on the dot I'm awake to check in on Christian making sure he is still alright. By three AM I heard the others nosily coming home. Their room doors all shut and almost instantly moaning noises came from their rooms. What are they all doing in there? I know I'm horny to but this is a bit overdoing it, isn't it? I walked over to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water and just something light to chew on.

I found a small plate of cut fruit in the fridge and I sat down eating it there were apples, strawberries, mango and a small bunch of grapes. Afterward, I washed the plate and I drank some of my water then refilled my glass. I walked back to our room and closed the door behind me. Christian was gone and I went looking for him. I found him in the bathroom.

'Are you okay baby?'

'Yes, I just need to get to the bathroom, I'm going back to bed now. Will you be joining me, Mrs. Grey?'

'Of course, but I have other plans Mr. Grey that doesn't involve any form of sleep.'

'Oh, Mrs. Grey I thought you're avoiding me because of my injuries.'

'Well, Mr. Grey what is a little pain between us.' He got that grin on his face that said he was game for some fun. We got back to our bed and I got us both naked then while Christian was one handed he toyed with my wetness while I gave him some more heads. I was still rubbing and sucking him for a good few minutes straight when I reached my release and I came in his mouth as I called his name. I finally sat on him and so slowly slide over him as I took on his whole length. I concentrated on my wonderful husband's reaction and that in turn, turned me on.

He moaned and made that sexy sound deep in his throat, then look up at me where I sat astride him. I bend down then without me touching his chest I bend down and kissed all his scares on his chest he gasped as I kissed every one of the seven on his chest only. But the three on his back I left for now and concentrated only on the ones on his chest. I came to hover over his head and let him lick and suck my nipples as I start moving my hips.

Over and over I slide over him as we smack together as I took all of him, hard. It's so delicious and I came around him as he later burst out deep inside me. He later made me lay flat on my stomach as he pinned my legs together and took me again from behind. It was amazing. He pounds on and on and I finally called out his name at the end of the multiple orgasms I had in our sessions. We finally fell asleep afterward.

I later became aware of our surroundings and I can feel Christian is staring at me.

'Please stop Mr. Grey.'

'Stop what Mrs. Grey?' He smiled.

'Stop staring at me, Mr. Grey I can't sleep with you staring at me.'

'But Mrs. Grey you are so beautiful how can I not stare at my stunning wife.' He countered. That made me smile and I finally look up at him as he lay on his side with his good hand under his head smiling down at me. 'Sleep well princess?'

'Yes only after our sex crazy guests all had their screaming orgasms and everything quiets down.'

'Really they were all that loud?'

'Yes, Elliot sounds like a bear that came across his dinner and well Mia, on the other hand, she sounds more like a kitty out marking her territory. Oh, and don't throw away Kate and Ethan either, they were all just as loud. If they were all in my playhouse, we can both teach them to do it much quieter. Don't you think Master Grey?' I looked up at him. He rubbed my bed hair back as he just kept smiling.

'Yes, Milady you are right. But what I'm hearing you telling me is that you really haven't slept at all last night. I'm bringing you breakfast in bed and you are going to sleep until you are well rested. You've been overworked ever since we got back from our honeymoon baby and I don't like that.'

'Oh, my special man. Do you know even between all our silly fights we had these past few months I still 1000% love you more today than when we first fell in love, all those years ago.'

'Ditto Mrs. Grey.' He leaned in and gave me a kiss. He got up and walked off to get me my breakfast. I jumped up the moment he was gone and got in a shower. By the time I got out of the shower Christian and my promised breakfast was waiting for me. I got in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

'Well, Mr. Grey it looks like you've been rather domestic this morning.' I looked over my food he brought me.

'Well Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Carlos makes one fine omelet and you just have to try it but thank you for your compliment but I have two left hands when it comes to the kitchen.' This made me chuckle as I took a bite out of my toast.

'Well at the moment Mr. Grey you have one perfectly fine one and the other in a bandage so I'd say it's safe to assume that Mrs. Carlos made this instead of your expert hands. But thank you for trying though. Now how late does our flight leave?' I asked as I started to dig into my food. I saw Christian didn't make eye contact with me.

'Okay, what have you done Mr. Grey?' I asked placing my utensils on the plate of my half eaten food and wiped my mouth with a cloth napkin.

'Okay, here's the thing Mrs. Grey. Our guest will be flying back to Seattle as for you and me we will be here until next weekend. I would really like to spend some quality time with my stunning wife. I've let Roach know and Hanna.'

'Christian...' I looked at him cocking my head to one side like he does sometimes. 'What's the real reason for this extended stay love?'

'Okay don't be mad we are actually flying from here to Dubai for three days and another week and a half we are going to go printing press shopping in Taiwan while Ros and I have a few pressing meetings out that way.'

'And Roach okay-ed this?' I asked skeptic.

'Yes, we had a board meeting last week and all the members okay-ed this 'business' trip we will be taking.'

'Christian... If I knew this was going to be a business trip, I would have packed accordingly.' I looked from my plate to him.

'I already have. Mrs. Jones already packed an extra bag for you with all your business outfits in them on the jet in the closet.' I just shook my head.

'Oh, Christian Grey what are you doing to me?' I smiled at him as I place my tray of food aside and gave him a kiss.

'I can only speak for myself Mrs. Grey but I love treating and surprising my wife at every corner.' He had his shy smile on his face.

'Thank you for the wonderful surprise. What about the last bit of construction at the nightclub?'

'Becca insisted on giving us daily updates. Don't worry baby we will be back for the grand opening.' He reassured me.

'Thanks a small break will be great.' I finally finished the rest of my breakfast and then got properly dressed so we could see off our friends and family at the small Aspen airport. We drove back to the cabin and we just lay around reading and sleeping as much as we can when we are not making vanilla whoopy. Two days before we had to leave Aspen we both drove into town so the doctors can look at Christian's hand and I could receive my regular shot.

The doctor were pleased with the healing progress of Christian's hand and now Christian stood right by my side while they gave me my monthly shot. We settle the bill in cash then drove straight back to the cabin. Mrs. Carlos is washing our clothes for us and she had help cleaning the cabin today. Christian and I both sat in the large open lounge area overlooking the amazing mountains. The house has WiFi and so we sat working side by side yet while together as we go through our own things on the couch.

There were a few things Roach wanted me to do and I typed it out for him and I kept Hanna quite busy as well with all my own things she needed to do for me. By dinner time we both were done with work and work e-mails. Mrs. Carlos sat us down and lay down her amazing Greek dinner. I tasted it and it was amazing. It's my first ever Greek food and I can surely say I love it. After dinner, we took off to our bedroom where I was ordered (mind you) to go take a shower and go straight to bed since we are here so I could rest. So I did what I was told and climb into bed and well do I even have to say it, Christian held me till I fell asleep and he wanted to go back to work but I didn't let him go. So we both fell back to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Three

The jets seatbelt sign came on and we took in our seats and we descend to Dubai and we all were checked in by Dubai airport security control and we all got the final go-ahead to fly over to Sudan where our airdrop was scheduled for tomorrow and we meet up with Ros at the hotel. Christian and Ros fought things through and from past experience you make yourself scares when Christian is mad like this. I just sat on our bed in our room while they yell things through.

I later put on some earphones to cancel out their noise and I continue to do my own work. When I was completely done, I took out my earphones to find out if they are still yelling at each other. Everything was silent now. I packed away all my things then went to search for Christian. He was sitting in the study part of our suite working on his laptop breathing funny. I walked in a hurry over to him.

'Christian, love are you okay?' I asked sitting down next to him.

'No, Ros left an hour ago after we sorted out our issues and I'm still like this.' He breathed hard.

'What are you feeling love?' I asked taking his hand and picking up the suite phone.

'I can't get air properly to my lunges.' He told me.

'Front desk,' the sweet lady answered.

'Hi, hello. This is Mrs. Grey from the penthouse suite, we need a doctor in here please.'

'Right away ma'am we'll send him right up.'

'Thank you, please hurry.' We hung up and I tend to my husband.

'Please stay with me, Mr. Grey. Try and place your head between your knees the doctor will be here momentarily. Slow easy breathe now.' Christian got to his feet and put his head between his knees. Ten minutes later the doctor was searched by our security and let in by Taylor and our handful of security to look over Christian. He lay Christian on the triple seater couch and listened to his chest. He asked Christian a couple of questions and he finally gave us his diagnoses and Christian is experiencing a panic attack and he gave Christian a prescription for anxiety medication and a mild tranquilizer.

We asked the kind doctor to remove Christian's hand's stitches and he most graciously agreed. After the doctor left, Sawyer took off to go fill the prescription the doctor gave Christian. The moment Sawyer was back, Christian took his medication then go lay down. I'm not letting my husband out of my site. He is after all my whole life now. A half an hour later his medication took effect and he could finally start breathing normally again and he fell asleep.

I took a shower later and got right back to my post after I got dressed in one of Christian's pajama shirts. I took my seat in a wing-back chair and looked after my husband. I was reading a book from one of my new authors, I had a quick look at the alarm clock on my side of the bed and got back to my reading when Christian started to get one of his nightmares. I have witnessed some of them in the past and they are not pretty, and this is judging by what he says in his sleep. I quickly slip my bookmark in my book and lay it on the nightstand and started to hold my husband to me as best I could. He is burning up.

'Christian, wake up baby... Christian wake up...' I called him awake. Five or six times I called him and he finally woke up looking into my eyes.

'Ana?' He spoke with a question mark on his face like he can't make out if this was real or not.

'Come on baby, your safe now. I will protect you.' I cooed him and it made him chuckle in the midst of all this.

'You will protect me, Mrs. Grey?' He asked sitting up a little. Oh, thank god.

'Yes, I have one and I will keep on doing it. Where is Ros's suite so I can go kick her ass?' I asked wanting to get up.

'Hey, please don't go, besides she had a valuable argument and we sorted everything out between us. Besides she might find it a huge turn on from someone so stunning as you Mrs. Grey.'

'What Ros likes woman then?' I asked shocked by this news.

'Yes she does and her girlfriend will not like it very much if she's looking at another gorgeous woman, like yourself Mrs. Grey.'

'Well rest assured Mr. Grey, woman on woman action don't really do it for me.' I cleared the air.

'That is great news, Mrs. Grey.' He smiled at me.

'How are you feeling now love?' I asked him taking his hands and kissed them.

'I feel so much better, thank you.'

'You scared me so much Christian I thought I was going to die with you.'

'Hey, no one is going anywhere for a very-very long time Mrs. Grey. Do you hear me?'

'Yes, master Grey.' He kissed my temple and let me lay down on my side as I lay in his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning around six-thirty AM we were all out the door and on site where they will airdrop in Christian's food supplies for the rural areas of Sudan. My big-hearted wonderful man. I stood on the side while Ros and Christian talk to some people. Sawyer and Ryan stuck to my side while Ros and Christian still talked to a group of men. I took Christian's calls for him while we stand out in the desert sun. It was about the tenth call or so when I was getting really tired of this heat and I started to feel really dizzy too.

Ryan got me back in our car and turned the air-conditioner on for me to help me. It did help. Finally, we heard large helicopters approaching and indeed there was two helicopter that carried a single container each and once they place them on the spots marked out for them they took off again and by their fifth trip dropping more containers they were finally done. After that, we all took off to our air-conditioned hotel and had a nice brunch.

Ros is sitting at our table and she and Christian were talking business while I keep to myself. During our meal, Christian would place his hand on my leg under the tablecloth and toy with me as he hiked my skirt up. I only managed to eat half my food then turned back to my fruit juice, I just listen to them talk while he played with me under the table. His hand finally slipped into my underwear and found my extra moisture there, I almost gasp and moaned but decided to drown it in my juice as I took small sips.

I, later on, held his hand to me and he finally slips one of his fingers inside me. I cleared my throat to stiffen a moan. I whipped my mouth on my cloth napkin and sat back giving Christian easy access to his target. He let his finger toy with me as he started moving it in and out faster and faster and before I knew it I came in his hand. He withdraws his finger and then closes his hand as he withdraws it and he finally took his cloth napkin and whip his mouth as Ros finally took her leave from us.

'So how was it, Mrs. Grey?' He finally asked me with a sideways naughty grin on his handsome face.

'Well Mr. Grey it was overall a pretty fabulous meal, I can now definitely say that this very public meal I will order over and over in the near future.'

'Oh, will you now?' He added as his smile grew and asked our waiter for the bill.

'Oh, yes master Grey. As long it's you that I'll share my meals with then we can have it again. Maybe next time I can return the favor to you real soon.' I smirked at him now.

'Maybe I let you Milady. Come now we don't have any further meetings for today and Sawyer told me earlier that you felt dizzy.'

'Yes, I guess it was just the desert heat that got to me. I felt a bit better after Ryan put the air-conditioner on for me.' I explained and Christian settled our bill and we head up to our suite. Christian and I head into our room and he tied me up with one of his gray ties that have like a lovely leafy print on it to our bed and quickly pulled all my clothes out of his way so he can reach his targets.

He undoes my blouse and hiked my skirt up to my waist and while he sucked my bare breasts and toyed with my overflowing moisture down south he finally got his bottom half naked. Oh, my god, I'm a lucky woman to have such a man and he is handsome in all the right places. He crawled all over me again and kissed me as he sways his hips and without guiding himself into me his already harden erection slowly made his way into my depths. I pulled on my restraints at the glorious feel of my husband inside me.

'Oh, Mrs. Grey you look so fabulous like this moaning so sexy for me. Let me hear you, baby.'

'I can see master Grey don't need any more training from me or my staff. A+ for you master Grey.'

'Really I pass?' He smiles down at me as he started moving his hips again.

'Yes, master Grey you do. Come on let's celebrate your graduation.' I smiled up at him. He bend's down and his mouth covers mine as his rhythm picked up. Later he pulled out of me then turned me on my stomach. Again he dives into my depths and he is letting me have it oh, so good. I came about four times when he empties out deep inside me. Laying spends still tied up to our bed trying to get our breathing under control again.

'Master Grey, my own personal sex god.' I praised him. I lay facing away from him. His hand skims over my naked curves.

'That makes you Milady Grey my sex goddess.' He pulled me to him and finally untie my hands and rubbed my wrists. I looked at my wrists and the leafy prints left makes on my skin. It is so sexy in a way. I smiled and drifted off. I later woke and lay wide awake staring at the ceiling of our suite. Damn it I can't seem to go back to sleep, so I got up took a shower then just wrapped a robe around myself nothing else then head out to do some of my own work in the study area of our suite.

I sat down with a mug of tea for myself and started to work through my e-mails and since it is 10 AM in Seattle and it only 8 PM here so I called Hanna and gave her a whole list of things to do for me today and tomorrow. After I hung up and continued with the rest of my work. Around 10 PM Christian woke and came searching for me.

'Well, Mrs. Grey I have to say I love your work attire.' He smiled at me as he leans against the wall looking at me with only his pajama pants on hanging in that delicious way off his hips.

'You do Mr. Grey, I do feel a bit overdressed, yet I love dressing up for only your pleasure master Grey.'

'Do you now?' He walked around the desk and sat down on the edge folding his hand under his armpits, looking at me with a sexy smirk on his face. I saved all my work.

'So what are you working so hard on princess?'

'Well I have done some of my own work and I called Hanna with a list of things to do for me today and tomorrow. I woke up earlier and I was wide awake so I came and work in here leaving you to rest.'

'That was very thoughtful of you love.'

'You're welcome.' I smiled at him then looked at my hands in my lap as yesterday afternoons events flashback into my head.

'What? What's wrong?' He asked lifting my chin so I'll look up at him.

'You scared me shitless yesterday afternoon Mr. Grey, I...'

'Hey, no one is going anywhere for at least the next hundred years do you understand me, Mrs. Grey.'

'Yes, sir. I... Christian, I can't lose you. You... you are my whole life.' I sobbed. He pulled me out of the chair and into his arms.

'You are my whole world to my special Ana. Come now please stop these tears.' I wrap my arms around his waist then looked up at him. He kissed the tip of my nose then my forehead. 'Come let's go get something to eat.' He stood to his feet and I switched off my laptop and let my husband drag me back to our room were we both change then walked the streets of Sudan to found the only restaurant that was still open was 'Burger King' and we got ourselves some burgers and sodas and sat at a table eating quietly.

'How are you feeling now Mr. Grey after your panic attack?'

'I'm alright now, our nap also helped quite a bit.' He spoke through a bite of his burger. He pulled a face and it made me laugh.

'Not a fan of fast food Mr. Grey?' I asked taking a bite of my food.

'No, not at all. This burger taste like our cars brakes pads.' He spoke through a drink of soda and his words made me laugh even more.

'What is so funny?' He asked taking my free hand and kissed it.

'You.' I replied with a few more giggles.

'Me?' He asked reaching across the table for my hand again. 'What about me is so funny Mrs. Grey?'

'Your description of this burger. I'm no fan myself but this was the only 24-hour restaurant that was still open and you were hungry and yet here we are and all your food you clearly hated is cleared off your plate.'

'You know how I hate wasting food, Mrs. Grey.' He gave me an eye.

'Yeah, I know. Have I ever told you, how proud I am of you for providing all this food for all these people of Dufur.'

'You are?' He asked pulling me a bit closer towards him.

'Yes, very much master. Maybe if you'll let me we can start a fundraiser of your own to raise extra funds to keep feeding all these people.'

'You want to add to your already workload Mrs. Grey.'

'It was just a suggestion, Mr. Grey. Think about it and then we can work from there.'

'It is a great idea princess but no, I don't want to put more stress on you. I have staff that can help organize this for us.'

'If that is your wish love then that is fine.' I felt a bit kicked in the nuts by what he said. I wanted to do this for him because I'm his wife now but let's leave it for now. We finally threw our empty containers in the trash then head back to our hotel. I kept to myself on our way back to our suite.

We got to our suite and while we were out with our ton of security our suite has been ransacked. This whole place is a mess. Taylor and Sawyer jumped the hotel security and yelled at them. I just crawled into our closet and huddle myself into a ball and cried. This is too much will our lives ever settle down. I rest my head on my knees.

'Ana? Ana...' Christian called frantically for me through the suite.

'Yes. I'm in here.' I said and he opened the closet doors.

'What are you doing in here baby?' He asked pulling me from the closet floor.

'Why can't we just stay happy for more than a day? When will this ever stop?' I asked as he wrapped his arms around me and immediately I feel safe and right at home.

'Taylor and Sawyer are working with the hotel security to get the guys that did this. You're safe now baby. We are safe now.' Then something hit me, my diamond necklace and earring Christian gave me the night of the Grey's gala last year. I stepped out of Christian's arms and took his hand. I sat him down and started to look through my drawers that were already open.

'What are you looking for sweet girl?'

'The necklace and earrings you gave me, I had it on yesterday when we waited for the airdrop and now...' I searched and searched but nothing. It's gone.

'It's gone.' Christian finished my sentenced. I just nod my head and wrapped my arms around myself. He got to his feet again and were at my side in a heartbeat.

'Yes. I knew I should have left it at home.' I said. Wanting to kick myself.

'Hey I can replace the jewelry baby, you are more important than the diamonds. The most important thing is that we were safe and not here when they barged in here.' I wrapped my arms around him again and lay my head on his chest. He kissed my hair and inhale as he does.

'You are worth more to me than all the riches in the whole galaxy Mr. Grey and I am such a lucky woman to have you as my own. I love you so much, I know you can replace the diamonds many times over Mr. Grey but it is the sentiment behind the gift that I treasure most of all. They could have been pieces of tiny glass and I would have still felt the same about any gift you gave me.' He was so surprised by my words that he even hugged me a bit tighter to him.

'I love you so much too Mrs. Grey, and I am sorry about the jewelry.' I looked up into his amazing eyes that are the same color of an oceanic storm in them and I could also see his compassion and love for me. I kissed him then hugged him around his neck as I stood on my toes. Taylor and Sawyer burst into our room. It made me jump as the door burst open.

'Sir, ma'am we found the footage and even Welch confirmed it on his end of the evidence we send him. It's Hyde, Mr. Grey.' Taylor looked between Christian and me. Christian's lips pressed into that thin line when he gets really pissed at something or someone. I ran off to the bathroom and dunk my dinner in the toilet. Christian gave his orders then ran to where I was sick in the bathroom.

'Baby?' Christian step into the bathroom where I was still sick.

'Christian please.' I stopped him as I heaved some more into the toilet bowl. He didn't care and held my hair for me. I spit the last of the vile out of my mouth and into the toilet then flushed it. 'I think my burger doesn't agree with me, every time I think about it I feel sick.' I held my stomach then sat on the toilet lid.

'You think you have food poisoning love?'

'Yes. I'll be okay in about 24 hours.'

'Come we are leaving; we are not staying here with this psycho on the loose.' Christian hands me a glass of water. Taylor and Sawyer took a million pictures of how our suite was ransacked and then we packed all our things in a hast and we board the jet. Ros is taking a flight in the morning and will be in Taiwan later. We were barely on board when I had to run to the bathroom again. Stephen our pilot waited for me to take my seat and we took off. I felt so drained already.

Our air hostess gave me something for my nausea and a bottle of water. I did feel a little better, once we were stabilized I walked off to take a shower and then afterward I climb into bed and fell asleep. Christian just took a seat beside me when I dart for the bathroom again. Since I only had water in my stomach that is what came back out. After I've been sick, I've brushed my teeth then turned to look at Christian when everything just turned black and I was out cold.

'NO!' Christian breath heavily as he caught me. I later came to and we were still in the air and Christian had a bucket for me next to our bed and he just gave it to me when another wave of nausea hit. I feel so drained that I don't have the energy to clean up my own sick. I'm running a fever. Christian looked after me, he later called his mother to ask for any advice. Since we are not in the states the foreign medicine will be different in Taiwan then they are back home so we have to hope for the best and hope I get better soon. A new cold welcoming wet rag was being laid out on my forehead. I fell asleep again and again was woken by being sick.

We finally landed. The moment I stood up again, I passed out once again and an ambulance was called and I was taken away with Christian driving with me to the hospital. Taylor and Sawyer drove behind the ambulance. We reached the hospital and it's the most military precision at work I've ever seen not even the Marines from Ray's base can function like this.

I am just happy the Taiwanese doctors understood English very well and they got to work on me once Christian told them what is wrong or what we thought was wrong with me. They took a few samples of my blood and ran a couple of tests. In the meantime, they are treating my symptom's one at a time. They are pumping me full of electrolytes and I have to say I am starting to feel a little better. Christian is one ball of stress. I am just worried he might get another panic attack.

'Ana, how are you feeling baby?' He asked rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

'I still feel a bit weak but I don't feel sick so much now. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble.' I looked at him with a half smile.

'You don't need to apologize Mrs. Grey. I just want you well.' He kissed my hand.

'I understand that Christian but I'm also worrying about you. I don't want you to have another panic attack because of me.' He looked into my eyes while running the back of his finger up and down my cheek.

'I'm perfectly fine. I just don't like hospitals.'

'I understand, I'm no fan myself.' I gave him another smile as I look up at him and then a cute nurse came in and with her perfect English told me that she is going to give me something to help me sleep and that my doctor will be with us shortly. I drank the medication she gave me with a glass of water and I lay back down. Twenty minutes later my doctor came back in and told us the tests they've done on me indeed confirmed food poisoning and will keep me overnight for observation. So I settled in with Christian slipping under the covers with me and we fell asleep with Christian holding me.

By early morning I was released and we could finally book into our hotel. My stomach was still upside down but at least I'm not nausea's anymore. We got our things unpacked and settle while Christian got all his things in order for his meeting with the Taiwanese later this morning. Taylor and Sawyer are hovering around us like we are going to disappear at any moment. They are making me nervous.

'Taylor, what is going on?' I finally asked when he was making his rounds in our suite. He looked panicky from Christian that's now looking at him than to me.

'Mrs. Grey, I'm taking extra precaution's and the fact that Welch just called to inform me that Jack just got on a plane in Dufur and is now bound for Taiwan.'

'What!' Christian almost yelled. I just nod my head as I looked at Taylor. He looks so... what's the word? Defeated. He is doing everything in his power to protect us yet here we are and we can't do anything.

'Okay, that's it! Christian calm down please.' I asked taking his handsome face in my hands.

'How can I, with that asshole on his way here.' He yelled waving his arms around then racked both his hands through his hair stepping out of my touch.

'Taylor when last did you do a bug sweep on my phone and laptop?' I asked looking from a pacing Christian to an angry looking Taylor.

'A few weeks before we left for Aspen ma'am.' He answered. I thought so.

'Would it be possible to scan my phone and my laptop that's in the suite study?' I asked him and he even gave me a small smile as he took my phone from me.

'Of course Mrs. Grey. We'll get right on that.'

'Thank you, Taylor.' I smiled at him then turn back to an angry pacing Christian.

'You're welcome, ma'am.' He took my phone then left our room. I walked over to Christian where he stared out of our room window and just wrapped my arms around him laying my cheek against his back. He held my arms around his waist. He later turned around and we just stared at each other. Oh, how I love this man. My phone rang and Taylor ran back into our room handing me my phone. I put it on speaker.

'Ana Grey, good day.' I answered not knowing who is calling.

'Good morning Miss Steele, prepare yourself I'm coming for you and your oh so called husband.'

'Is this a threat jackass Jack?' I asked feeling my peed off meter break the mercury bar.

'Yes and count your days together because I'm coming to put both of you and two wooden boxes, with your names on it.'

'Well just so you know Mr. Hyde this call is being recorded and will be handed to the police as we will be pressing charges.' I end our call before he could add to his list of death threats. I immediately called Hanna, Becca, and Sue to give them Christian's number if they really in need of me. I removed my phone's battery and sim card and hand everything back to Taylor who was still staring at me.

'Have you found anything on Ana's phone or laptop yet Taylor?' Christian asked pulling me into his side.

'Yes, sir we have. There was a chip stuck to Mrs. Grey's phone functions that will let the other party know of her where about's, call's being made and in certain levels even listen in on calls.'

'What? Have you destroyed it yet?' Christian almost spat when he heard this.

'Yes, sir we have and it took a swim in boiling vinegar water.' Taylor explained.

'And my laptop?' I asked as Christian sat me on the arm of the couch and sat down next to me.

'Sawyer is busy with your laptop ma'am and so far only found one.'

'How can they've gotten to my things like this? I don't understand.' I looked to the Persian rug of our room.

'There are many windows it could have happened on a daily basis at SIP, you're in a meeting or out to the bathroom.' Taylor tried to explain.

'But how could they even get into the inside of my laptop and phone to attach things like this. It takes time to open everything up.' Now I feel like I'm going to be sick and it's not because of my upset stomach but the thought of someone invading my privacy like this. I held my stomach and bolt for the bathroom again.

'Baby?' He jogged in after me.

'Please, Christian you don't have to be here.' I continued to empty my guts in the toilet.

'No, just stop. What's really wrong here?' I finished up then flush the toilet.

'I'm sorry, just the mere thought of someone invading my privacy like this made me feel sick and I had to bolt.' I dizzily found my feet again.

'Feeling better now than Mrs. Grey?' He asked walking closer.

'Yes...yes sir.' He slips his arm around my back and guide me to our room and lay me down and hand me my medicine my doctor gave me before we left the hospital. I drank it with a fruit juice and was tucked in. Hours later I was briefly woken to get up and come with Christian as a precaution we are all booking into another hotel. Taylor and Sawyer found two other devices on my laptop. They have since removed it and it also took a swim and because of that, we have to move. We finally found a hotel with an open penthouse suite and we got settled in again. Prescott insisted on unpacking for us and I was tucked back into bed. I fell back asleep.

By morning we all got up gone through our daily routine and set out to meet up with the Taiwanese. This was a whole day affair and I just sat reading my book I brought with, later I called Becca and Hanna with what they need to do for me. I gave them the things I need them to do for me. Later I joined Christian and he and Ros look quite happy with themselves. Ros and Christian shook the Taiwanese's hands then bow to them.

Christian turned to me and with a nice big smile on his face and in turn lift me in the air and turned about. I just smiled looking at him. We kissed then we rode back to the hotel for a short break we are having dinner with the Taiwanese Christian and Ros just signed the deal with. We got back and we took a nice bath together. Yet somehow our bath turned hot. He held me to him as he let me sat slowly over his hardness and we connected nice and deep. I was facing away from Christian as we started moving splashing water all over the bathroom floor.

'Oh, how I missed you, Ana.' He held me to him as he thrust deeper and more delicious into me.

'I love you, Christian Grey.' I breathed as one of my orgasms burst throughout my body. As I'm coming around Christian set him off and he came inside of me. Afterward, we lay spend me in Christian's arms as he kissed my neck. We washed then got dressed for our Taiwanese dinner. I was slipping on my black silk evening gown with silk stockings knowing how Christian love it when I wear stockings.

I pin the last of my hair up and spray on some lovely 'Coco Chanel' than with my clutch in my hand I walked out to find Christian in his black suit with a crisp white collar shirt. He was on his phone with someone. He turned around when he heard me approach than with his phone still stuck to his ear talking to Welch as he sachet towards me with a rather large smile on his face. He was listening to what Welch was saying as he picked up my hand so gentle then placed his lips on the back of my hand. He frowned at something Welch was saying and my heart felt like its being squeezed with panic as I heard Jack's name being thrown around from the other end.

'What? When?' Christian asked as he turned away from me. 'Please give Taylor all the details on his whereabouts, we can't leave here yet we still have business to attend to...' He listened some more for a while longer as I took a seat on the couch in our suite feeling like the wind has been knocked out of me. Christian finally end his call and came to sit next to me on the couch taking my hands and kissed them both.

'Ana? Ana, baby are you alright? You look so pale right now.'

'Okay, Christian give it to me straight Jack is here, isn't he?' I looked into his eyes.

'Yes, he is.' He finally answered me after a while. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilating and here it was for real.

'Ana! Ana, look at me.' I looked from the carpet to him. 'Taylor, Sawyer and our guys will keep us safe.'

'What is Jack's deal? I have tried a million different scenarios in my head trying to figure him out but the man is such a psycho that nothing fits.'

'I know baby, but right now we are going to be late if we don't go.' Christian stand and helped me to my feet. We all set out and with even twice as many security now than when we arrived earlier, we step out. We arrived at the five-star restaurant and what I can make out it one from the Michelin guidebook. So the food has to be top notch. We bow to the Taiwanese gentleman and we all went inside and we were shown to our reserved table. The Taiwanese's wives are all here as well but here the customs are worlds different then we are used to. The woman at gatherings like this are mostly ornamental and are not really allowed to speak at the table.

So it gave me enough opportunity to just listen to everyone talk. Christian asked me what I would like to eat and told him as he order for us. Our food arrived in turn and two and a half hours later we are finally done with our meal. It started to get extremely tiring near the end and with Jack, in town, my nerves are through the stratosphere. In our limo heading back to our hotel, I fell asleep on Christian's shoulder and he just held me to his side.

We came to a complete stop at the front of our hotel and Taylor, Sawyer, Prescott, and Ryan surround us and rushed us into our hotel elevator and right into our suite after they secured ever inch of our suite. In the great room, I stepped out of my heels and carried them to our room. I was taking out my earrings and other remaining jewelry and placing them in my suitcase secrete pocket. Next, I took out the pins from my hair and let it fall down my back. Christian's reflection in the mirror I was standing in front of as he walked closer to me and lay his hands on my hips as he looked at me via the mirror.

'Are you okay Milady? You were so quiet through dinner.'

'Physically I fine master Grey but if you notice through dinner woman aren't supposed, to talk at gatherings like the one we just had. Their wives are really just ornamental Mr. Grey so instead of embarrassing you I just kept to myself like the other woman on the table.'

'Yes I've noticed and in my opinion, it's their loss.' He said then turned me around so I would face him.

'You still look why to pale Mrs. Grey, what is on your mind?'

'I getting worried about us, Christian. What if Jack tried something extreme? I will die with a sword in my heart if I'm the cause if something happens to you, Mr. Grey.'

'I would feel the same way if something happens to you to baby girl.' He kissed my forehead and just fold me in his caring arms.

'I love you so-so much Christian Grey.' I looked up at him and he kissed me with his smile he usually just gives me from as long as I can remember.

'And I love you more than simple English words can't always describe, Anastasia Rose Grey.' His words touched my heart and made me gasp a little then look into the man's eyes I fell in love with all those years ago. The love I see in them is almost touchable. I hugged him a little tighter as I lay my cheek on his chest and hear his heartbeat. I close my eyes and I know I'm home.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Four

The days that followed we browsed around first before we decided to settle on the right printing presses for SIP before we bought them with the best maintains service of the machines if they break down in the near future. We had a SIP board meeting while we were at the manufacturers of the press machines. We talked numbers and the time frame to get them to SIP and their start assembles them on site in Seattle. With the board now on board, we bought about ten printing presses. So we bought the machines then head to our hotel by dinner time, we got packing then drove over to the jet where we got settled for our flight.

Christian and I we're working in flight, Christian even had business meetings with old and new partners and then me with authors. Hanna called a few times and we finally turned in by midnight. Stephen and Bianca are at the steer of things and is doing a great job. Taylor, Sawyer, and Prescott are all busy with their own things while Christian and I head to our room to take a shower then gone to bed. We slip into bed and fell asleep. I was woken much later by one of Christian's nightmares. I held him to me and he calmed down. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his damp hair. His biological mother can be glad she's no longer on this green upside down earth, I would have like to find her and make her pay for what she did to my wonderful husband.

'I love you, my sexy man.' I whispered to him in his sleep. He just held me tighter. This whole Jack trying to get to us thing is also working on my nerves. I hate playing defense all the time. He better not lay a finger on my husband or my new family-in-law. I will hurt him in ways he will wish he is no more. Then there is Elena what is her deal in sending me a very clear death threat. My head fills with all these situations we are in. I just couldn't go to sleep at all so once Christian turned on his other side I got up, gone to the bathroom and then with a robe wrapped around me I got back to work on my laptop. I worked till all my work were done.

By morning Christian came out all dressed and pressed for the day. I had a cup of my favorite tea in my hand and gone off to get ready myself. Afterward, I joined Christian where he was on the phone with Welch and Andrea. I just sat and listen to them talk. I looked out the jet window. It was all so pretty and serine up here I almost wish you could live in the sky forever looking down on all the pretty of the land below. Christian looked at me while he talked to his staff. Our air-hostess carried over our brunch and we sat eating. I just sat thinking about everything that's been happening since we started this trip. I am really happy to be going home.

**~~oOo~~**

It's the grand opening of our nightclub and it is booming. We even got the local newspaper to place a couple of adds for us and the radio station is also broadcasting our ads on their station. The doors open and people streamed into Milady's Corner nightclub and business is hopping. Christian is here too avoiding the press. I did warn him about this. Everyone is loving the club. Our BDSM clientele came from all over Washington to come enjoy our tight-knit communities new gather hall. They all love the feel and vibe of the place. We have a ton of curious 'Joe's' that asked to see or experience their first bondage play. In so opening the nightclub to newbies.

The opening weekend is an even greater success. Becca is my nightclub manager and she knows how I operate. To my surprise, Kate and Elliot were here and so Mia and Ethan too. We just play along with that we were curious about this new hangout. The girls took to the dance floor and wanted to drag me along. Taylor hired a whole new team of guys for us to be bouncers and they are keeping the place in check. We had an outside building were the bouncer can drag the fighting men too if a fight does break out so not to disturb the flow of the evening for everyone else. We also made sure the bouncers and security know of the wanted men, like Jack and Elena ect.

I don't want trouble in our new place. The DJ's we hire are on fire. The music is on hopping. I am busy all over making sure we have enough ordered cases of alcohol. Copies of our liquor license are hanging above both bars and the original licenses are in my office I share with Becca now. The press wanted to do a story and we asked to keep me just as the owner in their article. By two AM we close the club and we cash up. Yet the playhouse is still open and going for another two hours before they close for the evening. Kate and Mia asked me what I thought of this place and I just gave them my honest opinion.

'To be really honest with you all, this place is a dream come true.'

'It really has an edgy vibe to it that I really like.' Kate lifted her opinion as she drank from her glass.

'Really? Would you come again?' Christian asked intrigued.

'Absolutely.' She said without a doubt, with a smile again. He smiled and then looked at me.

'You think we should?' I asked him as he looked at me. Christian just nod his head at me then took my hand for support.

'Very well we can't hide this anymore.' I sighed.

'What is going on? Are you two okay?' Mia asked looking between Christian and me.

'Yes, we are more than fine, little sister.' He took Mia's hand and squeezed it.

'This is my nightclub. I wanted to open a place like this for a couple of years now.' I spoke in a rush. The whole table just looked around at each other then back to me.

'Seriously this is your place?' Kate asked starting to look pissed at me. Oh, great.

'Yes. I am Milady of Milady's Corner.' I looked at her then at the rest of our family and friends. 'I know this must come as a shock to you all I know but this is my dream. I also understand if you are mad at me but please I want to ask you all that you don't be mad at my husband. He was only my support through all this.'

'It's true.' Christian confirmed, smiling at me and kissed the side of my temple, at that moment Becca came over and called me away to come look at the figures in the office. They all looked at us as we leave. I saw their jaws drop to the tabletop as we walked away and head up to my office. Becca opened the books and showed me and we even counted the cash in the safe four times.

'Goodness if I knew this was going to be such a huge boost to our business I would have opened this place earlier.' I stated to Becca.

'Milady, you would have eventually opened this place since it was your dream to do this for our community and we gained a lot of new clientele these past two nights.'

'Really how many?' I asked turning in my desk chair to look at her.

'Shannon said at the playhouse we gained fifteen new clients and four of them are couples.'

'This is great. Thanks for all your hard work Becca you really are a star in my books.' I smiled at her.

'You're welcome, ma'am. I have never enjoyed my job this much before.' She confessed.

'Well, I am really happy you enjoy working for me. Well if we're good here let's go home or do you still have clients to work over.'

'No ma'am I am heading home if that is okay.'

'Of course, it is okay. Have a wonderful evening, my friend.'

'And you as well.' We head back down and I rejoined our group. We all lock up and head over to Escala. Everyone is crashing with us tonight. It's Sunday morning at two-forty-two AM and I'm so tired after a well deserving shower with Christian. We had a quickie and gone to bed so tired. I lay down and was fast asleep. Christian came out of the bathroom and switch off the light as he walked over to me and cover me with our blankets.

'Sweet dreams my sweet girl.' He whispered as he kissed my cheek then walked around our bed and got in. We slept in and only around ten to eleven AM we woke and made breakfast with Christian helping me and Kate and Mia helped as well. Elliot is making all of us some nice coffee. We all sat around the large dining room table that rarely gets used and we all ate in silence overlooking the city of Seattle below. Clouds are starting to move in from the east.

'Okay. We all thought about what you said last Ana and we like to support you since it is your dream to have a nightclub. We were all just in shock of course but we're all over it now.' Kate finally spoke up. My jaw dropped to the table but recover myself rather quickly.

'Thank you, you guys are the best family a girl can wish for.'

'You're welcome.' Kate smiled and reached across the table and squeeze my hand as she smiled at me. I returned her smile. This is a huge relieve for me and I can see for Christian as well. He must have felt like he was in the middle of all this.

'These pancakes are yummy Ana. What is your secret?' Mia asked the little petite chef amongst us.

'It's real butter, Mia. There is no real secret but the one indulgence we all should enjoy more.'

'True.' We all ate then everyone gone back to their rooms and were leaving one by one after their gather all their things. Finally Christian and I were alone at home. Mia and Ethan were barely out the door and Christian had me all tied up in the playroom to his table and were whipping me senseless. It was delicious. I bit my tongue and let Christian have his way with me. We are going into our second hour and he was flogging me on my behind it felt wonderful but somehow my body couldn't take anymore and I passed out while still tied up to the ceiling of the playroom. He kept flogging me for about ten to fifteen minutes or so when he stepped around me and saw.

'Baby?' Christian's panicked voice rang over my still body I'm trying to wake up. 'Jeezes Ana! Ana! Ana baby wake up!' He unhooks my hands and unties the rope as he lay me down on the playroom floor. I tried over and over to will myself awake, but nothing happened. Christian cover me in a blanket and carried me to the playroom bed and tried to wake me. For an hour and a half, he struggled to get me to come to and finally I came to.

'Hmmm... Wh... What happened?' I asked holding my pounding head.

'You passed out in the middle of our play angel. Are you okay?' He cupped my face in his hands. I have never seen such panic in his eyes before.

'Other for a killer headache, yes I'm okay.' I took account of my body as we spoke. He helps me to our room and we got in a bath where he hands me a aspirin for my headache and then tucked me in for the afternoon. My aspirin kicked in and I fell asleep. By five PM we got up, Christian went off to his study and started to work while I got ready and gone out with Sawyer and Ryan. Prescott is taking the night off. Taylor and Gail will be on duty. Gail was busy with dinner as I head out. I gave Christian a goodbye kiss while he was on the phone with one of his clients. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and a nice hug, and we were off.

Ryan is driving us to the playhouse. The nightclub opens its doors at four PM and it's already so busy. Sunday nights are always our busies at the playhouse and with the nightclub right next door things can only look for the up and up. My dom's introduced me to all the new clientele we've got over the weekend. We are having a huge communal introduction tour at the playhouse. Louise called me while we have our tour, he wants to come through sometime this week and I welcomed it. I really wanted him to meet Christian. Christian haven't said much but I think he is curious to meet Louise. So after Louise called I gave Christian a call to find out if he is up for them meeting.

'Grey.' He snapped at me.

'Sorry, Mr. Grey I will call back later once you cooled off.' I felt the bite of his tone as he answered my call.

'Ana wait...' He sighs heavily on his end. 'I'm sorry I am just tired of blocking all the blows and the fires I have to put out all over.' He confessed. I felt the urgency in his voice.

'What? What's going on?' I asked walking out into the tea garden.

'Jack broke in at Grey House and set fire to our server rooms. Not much damage to the server itself according to Ros and Welch. Then there are this, allege case that popped up that Elena claims that she's pregnant with my baby.'

'WHAT?!' I yelled as my anger flare up in full on furnace.

'Yes, according to her story she's about two months along.'

'Fuck! Is everybody we know more fucking crazy then we are. In that case, we're the normal ones here. Besides we have enough honeymoon evidence to bury her in it.'

'Yes. Yes, we do. I'm sorry Ana. I don't want you to worry about this shit too. You have enough stuff going on. I'll... I'll deal with this.'

'Do you want me to come home? I can reschedule my clients.' I felt desperate to get to him.

'No... I'll see you at eleven Mrs. Grey. We can talk then.'

'As you wish handsome. The reason for my call is to let you know my former Master Louise will be in town this week. He wants to come and have a look at the nightclub and our extension here in Seattle. He only saw my Portland Playhouse and he hasn't been here yet. I was wondering if you'd like to meet him?'

'Let me know when angel girl I'll make it work with my schedule.'

'Okay, I'll will or I'll just let Andrea schedule it for you in your appointments.'

'Great, that can work as well.' He sounds more and more down the longer we're talking making me worry even more.

'Christian? Are you sure you're okay?'

'I don't know myself, Ana. I just thought we sorted out most of this shit and now all this new shit gets piled on.' It was something in his voice that threw me more as we talked then end our call. I finished the introduction tour of our newbie's and let their now new dom's lead them away to the changing rooms, so their first play can be set up. I walked over to the nightclub and Sawyer and Ryan walked with me. They talked to the bouncer team. Becca and I waited for the cash in transit truck to take away our weekend profits and we drove back home. We got home and my husband is drunk judging by his behavior and the bottle of bourbon in his hand. Christian grin at me when he saw me.

'There is my sexy minks. Is it eleven PM yet?' He slur his words and stagger on his feet smirking at me when I walked into the great room.

'No, I took care of the necessary stuff then darted right back here. What is going on?' I walked up to him as he took a swig of bourbon from the bottle.

'I'm going to be a father.' He mumbled to me.

'No you're not. The bitch is a liar.' I snapped.

'She sounded very convincing earlier.' He staggered towards me with a messed collar shirt hanging out here and there from his pants and he is walking around on his soaks.

'You can't be the father of her baby Christian we were on our honeymoon two and a half months ago. She knows all your buttons and triggers Christian that will get the right reaction from you.'

'I haven't thought about it that way?' He said with a few hiccups.

'Well that is something to think about. Besides that is what us dom's do we find our subs buttons and we learn how to use them and control them in our own way.'

'You're really smart Ana.' He pulled me towards him, and the alcohol smell knock me a little.

'And you are as drunk as a skunk and really smelly.' He giggled as he took another drink of bourbon from the bottle. 'How long have you been drinking this, Christian?'

'Since we last spoke on the phone.' He confessed.

'Fuck! Where is Taylor?' I asked getting him to follow me but it is not working yet.

'In the security room.' I finally got him to our room, as we pass the kitchen I lay the empty bottle of bourbon on the counter then took him to our room. 'Where is my sexy sex kitten taking me?' He asked slurring his words.

'Well Mr. Grey, if you'll get in bed I'll have a nice surprise for you.' He got into bed and smiled at me, I pulled his pants off and his smile grew. 'Now wait right here I have to slip into something sexy first.'

'Okay.' I went to the bathroom and I done my private business, flush the toilet, wash my hands. I walked out and he was hugging his pillow. Good.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Five

Good, Christian is asleep. Finally, my plan worked. I lay a bucket next to his side of our bed with two bottles of water and a strong painkiller I know he will need in a few hours. I walked back out and called Taylor, Ryan, Sawyer, and Lennox to Christian's office.

'Okay, Taylor give me the 411 on the fire at Grey House please?' I asked starting to feel the drain on my energy.

'The fire started around four- thirty PM this afternoon, the alarm went off at Grey House and our security team there informed us immediately and they chase after the suspect. The oxygen was cut in the server room and the fire went out immediately.' Taylor let me know. Okay, so the damage can't be that bad then.

'Any word on the suspect?'

'They chase after him for about six blocks when they lost him, ma'am.' Taylor confessed and the anger in his eyes was clear.

'Great now this too, Mr. Grey is very drunk and will be sleeping it off. One of his former girlfriends is trying to guilt-tripping him. So he is not in a state to handle anything right now. Taylor, Sawyer can we drive over to Grey House to see the damages please.'

'Yes, ma'am. I'll get the car ready for us.' Taylor left getting to work.

'Ryan, Lennox please keep an extra eye on Christian for me. There are just too much crazy going on right now.'

'Yes, Mrs. Grey.' We left, and I gave Christian a quick kiss on his hair, then we were gone. Sawyer and I rode the elevator down and meet up with Taylor. We weave through the traffic towards Grey House in uptown Seattle. Great I have a drunk husband, my own business I had to set aside tonight to sort out my drunken husbands business. Great! Life is just peachy. We reached Grey House and I meet up with Ros and Welch.

'Nice to finally meet you, Welch. I have always heard Christian giving you his high demands. Thank you for all the hard work you put in at the company and in private. Nothing goes unnoticed believe me.'

'You're welcome, ma'am.' Welch smile at me.

'Okay, so what do we have here?' I asked looking between Ros and Welch.

'Where is Christian?' Ros asked me as we walked to the server room.

'Well, my husband took to a bottle of bourbon earlier. So he is passed out currently and is sleeping it off, while I attend to his business.'

'I'm sorry. Well, I can torture him for you tomorrow Ana.' Ros got a smirk on her pretty African-American face.

'That would be good, make him work for it.' Her smile grew as I gave her the okay. 'But not too much okay. He is going through a bunch of things at the moment.'

'Very well.' We stepped through the door at the server room and Welch showed me the damages. Gosh, I'm so glad no one was around to be caught in here it is pretty bad.

'Taylor, do you perhaps have the insurance companies number with you?' I asked looking from Welch to Taylor.

'Yes, ma'am.' He gave the number and I dialed up the broker. I talked to him and told him who I was and that he has to get his ass over here ASAP. Mr. Terry didn't sound very happy with me with my high demands.

'Thank you.' I smiled up at Taylor as I hand back his phone.

'Why not wait till tomorrow?' Ros asked me.

'Because tomorrow is a business day and if the servers are down no one can do their jobs. If we can have this fixed tonight even better. I would understand if you want to go home to Tracy. She must be worried about you.' I spoke as I wait for the line to connect to the insurance company.

'Yeah, she's been calling me every half an hour to an hour.' Ros confessed as she looked just as bummed as Christian.

'Go on we have this. Welch and I will kick Terry's ass if we have to.' Welch laughed as we all stood around the server room. Our call to Mr. Terry our insurance broker picked up and we talked and while he had me on hold Ros and I continue to talk. Finally, Terry agreed to come over, he will be here with us in twenty minutes.

'Thanks and don't worry about Grey, he will get back on his feet once this is all sorted.' Ros tried to cheer me up.

'Thanks Ros, you really are a golden girl.'

'Don't I know it. Bye.'

'Bye.' She went off as Mr. Terry walk in with our extra security.

'Mr. Terry, wonderful thank you for coming at this late hour. We need this fixed as early as possible, please. We have important business to get through and we can't be stuck not working tomorrow morning.' I lay our case in front of him. He jumped to when he saw that I'm thee, Mrs. Grey. He took pictures and send it to his claims department. Within an hour and a half, the new server boxes have been approved and were being delivered an hour after approval. So you see it can be done if you know what buttons to press.

Welch were all smiles as he got his hands on the latest models of server boxes and is busy installing them with the insurance company tech guy. Another three hours later everything is back up and working and the backup files are being transferred to the new server outlet. It's two-forty-three in the morning and I can see Taylor and Sawyer are just as tired as I am. We left Grey House and drove over to the playhouse and the evening at the nightclub was a really successful one. The Playhouse, were really busy and Becca has everything under control. We drove back to Escala.

'Thank you. You guys for being so super awesome. I know it's late can you get two of our guys to relieve you two so both of you can get some rest.'

'We'll get on that once we're back home ma'am.' Sawyer looked over his shoulder at me.

'Good.' We got to the basement parking and my car has been covered in white paint all over the front doors and windshield. Making it impossible to drive. Great, now this as well.

'Ma'am?' Taylor turns to me and asked me with a nod towards my car.

'Take pictures of it for our records please then we'll deal with this at daylight.'

'Very well, ma'am.' We went up to the penthouse and Christian clearly were sick in the bucket. I took it and washed it out and place it back in the spot I left it in for him before we left. He is still very much passed out in his drunkenness. I walked to Christian's study and sat in his chair with my hands in my hair. I saw a new incoming e-mail on Christian's computer. It's from Elena. Doesn't that woman have a life? I forward the unopened e-mail to myself and read it.

To: Christian Grey

Date: 15th of August 2011, 04:22 AM

Subject: Our Baby...

From: Elena Lincoln

Dear Christian

Please don't hate me. I remember our night together on the 19th of July. How can you not remember? I hope you told Ana about our dalliance. See attached our baby's picture from the ultrasound.

See he has your smile. Well, call me once you've got this e-mail.

Elena

What dalliance? I got to Christian's photo's he took of me and us on our honeymoon and gone through the pictures. We got married on Saturday, 17th of July and the time she mentions here, we were in London and we never left each other's side not once. She's even more psychotic than I originally thought. The 19th of July like she claimed we were on the London Eye, the Ferris wheel across from the houses of parliament. Because of the slow rotation we were on the Ferris wheel almost an hour and a half. We were the last people getting off that night it was around ten-forty-six PM after that we went to bed and had hot sexy bondage lovemaking as Christian calls it. It was a wonderful time. Just wish we could have stayed there. There's a knock on the study door.

'Come on in Ryan.' I called.

'Ma'am we checked and recheck the garage footage and the feeds have been tampered with, but we do have full blown footage of a Leila Williams on file that did this to your car Mrs. Grey.'

'Great more shit to pile on. Thanks, Ryan, you guys rock.'

'Any time ma'am.' He wanted to turn around and leave when I stopped him.

'Ryan wait, please. Will you and Lennox be able to drive me to SIP around seven AM later today?'

'We will be ready Mrs. Grey. Lennox is taking a nap as we speak.'

'Good. You all work so hard constantly. Thank you for that.' I smiled at him tiredly.

'You're welcome, Mrs. Grey. We'll be ready at seven.'

'Thanks, Ryan.' He left and I went to the kitchen and started cooking to stay awake. I made enough breakfast to feed a football team. I ate my bacon and eggs with toast and my tea. By the time Gail came out for the morning everything where already cooked. I walked off and took a quick shower and got dressed for work. I thought about all this shit and I am at the point of crawling into a corner and crying my eyes out.

Yet I got the alarm clock set to go off for my drunken sleeping smelling husband and then head to the closet where I got ready for the day. I put in some eye drops to clear my sleepless red eyes then started with my makeup. I finish with my makeup then got busy with my hair in a tight ponytail.

I got dressed in a bright red dress with garter belt and stockings with black high heels along with a black coat for the pouring rain outside. Great the weather matches my mood. I spray on some of my perfume from Dolce & Cabana, then head out. I kissed Christian's forehead then set out. While I was busy applying my make-up I wrote Christian a short letter about all the additional shit that happened last night while he was passed out. Then place it on my pillow for him to read. Ryan, Lennox and I we set out tackling the Seattle traffic heading towards SIP.

We arrived and gone in through the back. Construction next door for the printing press is well on the way and the men are already hard at work to get everything ready for our shipment of machines gets in. Ryan and Lennox got settled at security and I got settled in my office. I got my laptop fired up and started to work through my own SIP related e-mails and new submissions. By the time Hanna got in at eight most of my work were already up to date. I went off to the kitchen and made myself a triple espresso with only a dash of milk and enough sugar to put a diabetic in a coma, just to wake me up after an exhausting night. By ten AM I finally got a call from Christian.

'Ana Grey, good morning.' I answered keeping my voice business like for my husband.

'Good morning, it's me. Please don't yell like that.' He spoke up.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't yelling. I thought this is calm compared how I really feel since you told me all about this shit that is going on.'

'What shit?' He barked at me now. I sighed heavily feeling like I could crack at any moment.

'Christian, please not now. I'm sure once your drunken ass is sober again it will come back to you. As of now, I am just trying really hard not to crack and run away so far no one will know where I am not even you.'

'What?' He started to sound panicked.

'See you at nine tonight, Mr. Grey. Have a nice day at work.' I spoke up and my voice crakes a little on the end of my sentence.

'Ana please wait. Tell me how to fix this?' He tried to compromise.

'Do you remember what happened last night then?' I asked and started to feel really old and so tired.

'I remember snippets.' He spoke up and I could hear him thinking really hard.

'Like?' I asked starting to feel so tired with a triple espresso in my system.

'I remember Elena's call, the baby, you coming home then that was about it.'

'Well, keep on remembering the rest, it will come to you. But for now, I'm just trying not to fall asleep at my desk and try and make it through this fucking awful day. It really started out to be the most fucked up blue Monday in history.'

'Anastasia, what is going on?' He is in a full-blown panic mode now. Good, jackass let him panic a bit maybe it will help him remember.

'If you still can't remember by lunchtime Mr. Grey, let's have lunch then and I'll try and explain everything then.'

'Oh, okay. See you at noon.' We both hung up and I got back to my work. We have a few new authors Roach and our other team members approved on. Hanna and I were working hard to get everything ready for the printers and then there are the e-book layouts. Hanna knocked quickly then stuck her head in my office just past noon when she let me know I have a visitor.

'Please show them in Hanna, thank you.'

'You're welcome, ma'am.' Christian stepped through the door.

'Mr. Grey.' I tried to go with cold. 'How can I help you?'

'Mrs. Grey, you wanted to have lunch. Let's go have lunch.' He sat on the edge of my desk, looking at me.

'Yes, of course. It's a madhouse around here rushing to get everything ready for a few new authors. Let me just grab my purse, then we can go to the deli a few blocks from here.' He got up and walked closer to me, then pulled me into his welcoming arms. It felt really nice.

'Ana, Taylor filled in the blanks I couldn't remember and then there were Ros that gave me shit all morning.' It made me smile at that fact and the little pleasure it gave me that she kept her word.

'Good I told her to go right ahead last night.' I confessed to my little guilty pleasure.

'So she got her permission from you then, Mrs. Grey.' He raised a brow at me.

'Yes, right after I told her to go home so Welch and I could wait for your amazing insurance guy. Mr. Terry needs to be thanked for all the strings he pulled to get everything up and running for you last night or rather really early this morning. Welch had a time of his life with the latest tech they send over for him to install.'

'You met Welch?' He looked more intrigued.

'Yes, a really hard working young man that can sometimes go overlooked. Then there is the situation with Elena.' I added as we walked out into the street and our security surrounds us.

'Yeah about that, I cut her off this morning. I got to my computer and you were clearly going through our wedding and honeymoon photos on my computer and the time and dates stamped on the bottom of the photo's clears me of the so-called child she alleges I have with her. Thank you for that.' He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers.

'You're welcome. Then there was the matter with my car.'

'What about your car?' He stopped me as he looked at me as we wait for the traffic light to go green. I met Taylor's eyes and he gave me a small smile and a nod.

'You didn't?' I spoke turning to look at Taylor.

'Yes, ma'am we did.' He finally answered.

'You guys are really something.' I turned and looked at all our close-knit security.

'You're welcome, ma'am.' Sawyer spoke up as we all walked on.

'Will someone please tell me what is going on here.' Christian asked getting impatient.

'When we got home from Grey House this morning, and my lovely submissive special were trashed with a tin of white paint. We took a ton of pictures then these lovely gentlemen made sure the car got removed before you could see it.'

'What? Who did it?' He asked looking at me then our security.

'At first, the boys couldn't find anything on the feeds but we quickly found someone tampered with the feeds and the last image Ryan and the guys got where of Leila Williams breaking into the garage.'

'Fuck! Not Leila too. Is everyone losing their damn minds these past few days?'

'It would look that way and it really feels that way to me.' We got to the deli and we're having a nice lunch and I have another two, triple espresso's.

'What is with all this coffee, Mrs. Grey? You're a tea drinker by nature.'

'I'm drinking espresso to try and stay awake and not fall asleep at my desk or on my feet.'

'Ana, please speak to me. Let me make last night up to you, please. You worked miracles according to Ros and Taylor here is your new fans with the way you handled the insurance company.'

'Okay, I won't be late tonight. I would just like to come home and go to bed since I haven't slept at all last night.' I looked at him as I took my last sip of espresso. 'Look I was thinking about everything last night and after I got you in bed we all jumped to get everything up and running so Grey House won't be down for business this morning that is why I pushed the insurance guy the way I have, so your business won't lose a day's work. Then to crown everything my husband's ex-dom says she's pregnant with his baby who can either be imaginary or completely insane and my car gets totaled I would say that will keep you up to when you have to deal with all this... all this fucked-upness.' I looked at Christian as he finishes his food. He reached over and took my hand.

'I am really sorry you had to deal with all this by yourself. I'm sorry I got so smashed last night, I haven't been that drunk in years. It just got to be too much all at once.' He fussed up with a heavy sigh. 'Will you please forgive me, Mrs. Grey?' How can I not, I am still crazy about him like that first day we met, now even more so than way back then.

'Of course, you're forgiven if that is what you're seeking here but you've done nothing wrong here, Christian. It is what is being done to us not because of us.' I spoke looking up at our entwined hands to his beautiful eyes.

'I don't agree with you, Ana. All this shit is happening because of me and my fucked up past. I am really sorry you're in the middle of all this baby. I'll sort this out.'

'How Christian? Since last night I got the feeling like this shit is just the start of something bigger. The server room fire especially. It feels like someone is trying to take revenge on us for something. The way the fire was started and the things that got burned or totaled.' I saw my handsome 28-year-old husband age in front of me and he suddenly looked older than Ray.

'Yeah, I guess your right, Ana. I may be the CEO and I love running my universe from Grey House like you say sometimes but I don't always have the answers for everything and I would like you with me to sort out this mess.'

'Christian since you asked me to marry you, we became a team and as a team, you will never be alone in anything ever again. I am in and ready for battle if that is what you want.'

'My brave lioness Anastasia Grey. You're so much stronger than me.'

'Hey, you're just as strong, you broke my rapist's jaw all those years ago. In my book, you're the tiger in this relationship. A lion is very much mediocre against a bangle tiger, Mr. Grey.' He looked at me with such amusement then tilt his head to one side as he looks at me. As if he just saw me for the first time. He blinked a few times, lean towards me over the table and gave me a kiss.

'Thank you, Mrs. Grey. I feel much better now. Your faith in me is something I never experience before in myself. Thank you for that. Ana...'

'What is it Christian? Something is clearly eating at you, I sensed it since you arrived what is it?'

'It's the way you found me last night. I feel ashamed being drunk like that. After we broke off our relationship in high school, it broke me and I became a secret alcoholic at 17. I would work my butt off over weekends for extra cash just so I can feed my alcohol addiction.'

'I drove you to become an alcoholic?'

'No, just the pain of our break up, it was so painful. My addiction got so bad that Grace almost caught me with a bottle of bourbon in my room a few times.'

'So that explains the annual charity gala's...'

'Yeah, it's because of me. I finally fessed up about my addiction and they got me help for it.'

'Remind me to thank Grace and Carrick for that the next time we see them.' I smiled up at him. I looked up at the clock on the wall behind the deli counter and I only have ten minutes to get back to SIP.

'Come, love, I'll walk you back.' He pulled my chair out for me.

'Thank you.' We walked back the few blocks to SIP. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you for lunch handsome.'

'Ana wait.'

'What is wrong, love? You're not yourself.' I cupped his face in my tiny hands.

'After what happened yesterday and last night, are we okay. If we're not I'll go crazy with worry.'

'Hey, I'm not mad at you not even for last night, just the situations we found ourselves in that other's seem to create for us. We are better than great Mr. Grey, so please don't worry about us.'

'Oh, thank god. You really are my sanctuary, Anastasia Rose Grey, more then I let you know, sometimes.'

'And you are mine Christian Grey in every way. We will get through this and someone else will be standing with their own egg in their faces, not us.' He met my eyes then nod as he cups my face and gave me a kiss. 'I love you, Ana.' I know it is sometimes difficult for him to say those words but he gets better and better saying it every time.

'You do know you're getting better and better saying it, yet you take my breath away every single time you say it to me. I love you more Christian.' We kissed once again and he went off once he dropped me off at my office. As for me, I got back to work.

Time flew by and when I looked up it was past five PM and Ryan and Lennox were driving me to Milady's. We got at Milady's and there's a building crowd of clients. I got in my outfit and started to work. After my eight PM clients left I gave Christian a call to let him know how busy we are here tonight and I might only be home by midnight. I worked over two more clients of mine that sat in the waiting room. It's Mr. Demengez a nice strapping stockbroker type guy who has been here for the past three weeks almost every night now. I looked him over as I walked around this hot latino muscle hunkiness.

'Becca get Henry to ready our playroom in an office setting Mr. Demengez here has been a naughty boy and he needs to be punished over my photocopier.' His face was full of awe when his jaw finally fell to the tiled floor of the foyer. He got ready and waited for me in playroom five for me. I stepped in and Henry had all my office required items in here. He put up fake share sharts of the stock market on a thumbtack board.

'Come now, Mr. Demengez stands up and followed me.' He did what I asked while he is completely naked and semi-happy to see me already.

'What are your safewords Mr. Demengez?'

'Purple and black Milady.' He spoke in shallow breathes.

'Good remember them and you know by now how to use them. Correct?'

'Yes, Milady.' I started our session where I let him rub himself while doing simple math problems.

'Now, you better not come or I will spank your ass and fuck it with my huge strapon are we clear?'

'Yes, Milday.'

'Now work out the math while you still rub yourself.' He did and only got through half the problems when he came all over the table.

'No! Look at the mess you made on my desk caused by your come.' I let him drape himself over the top of the broken photocopier machine.

'Hold on to the sides and count with me. I am giving you a hiding because?'

'I come when I wasn't supposed to.' He spoke breathing hard coming down from his orgasm.

'That is right and I am going to give you ten lashes and count with me.' I took my heart shaped paddle and started to give him his hiding.

'One...' He started to count. I move from one firm worked out butt cheek to the next. 'Five...' He continued to count. I kept going and we came to ten. I took him and make him sit on my desk with his ass hanging off the edge. I put on my rubber gloves with lubricant on two of my fingers and I insert my gloved fingers into his tight ass.

'Why am I going to fuck your naughty ass Mr. Demengez?'

'Because I came, Milady.'

'That's right. Now relax your a-hole and just feel and be in the moment.'

'As you wish Milady.' I worked the lubricant on my fingers properly in his ass. I stepped into my strapon dildo. Judging by the size of his ass I would say about a medium size dildo will do the job. I put some lubricant on my dildo.

'Hold on to the sides of the desk and don't make a sound or I will use my flogger on you, do you understand Mr. Demengez?'

'Yes, Milady.' I started to push the dildo in and he clenches up.

'Relax or this will be painful, Mr. Demengez.' He relaxed.

'There you go now just be in the moment, don't think too much about your life right now. This is your me time.' He nods his head and I slowly started to let his ass have it. He started to moan softly.

'Quiet.' His breathing hitched a few notes and I am finally in half way already. 'There you go. How does it feel Mr. Demengez?'

'It feels so fucking fantastic Milady.'

'Good. Remember your safewords.'

'Yes, Milady.' Ten minutes later I pulled out and let him lick off the dildo I used on him and let him suck it all off. I got out of my strapon and make him sit tied up on my machine rigged chair with a hole in the seat. I got him in his fleshlight I used on him every night this past week. I set the machine on medium speed and just sat back watching him. I took my flogger and flogged him over his shoulders and chest and back while he keeps building. I clamp his joined nipple clamps on him and pulled them a little while I turn up the machine to a few notes higher. He is breathing hard now.

'Let me here you Mr. Demengez.' He moaned out in half a scream as I turn the machine on high.

'Purple...' He called and I know he is close. I turned the vibration on high of the fleshlight and it pushed him over the edge. He burst open in the fleshlight and slump over in the chair I tied him to. I untie him and wrap his blank around him as we now lay on the playroom floor.

'How was that Mr. Demengez?'

'The most intense play scene we had yet. How is it you can read my body better then I know it, Milady.' I kept holding him.

'I had great teachers when I entered this lifestyle and I picked up a few things on my own. I love reading people and I sometimes even consider it to be my secret hobby. With yourself being a stockbroker, my take is you have a someone you fancy at your office and really want to corner and fuck their brains out.'

'Yes, there is this one lady in my office that started with my company about six months ago and just never seem to have the courage to ask her out.'

'You know the one trick of the BDSM lifestyle is that a man can be the most wonderful gentleman when he is with the woman he loves and be loyal to only her in public. But behind closed doors, you can tie her up and fuck her brains out if it is her wish. A pure bread gentleman such as yourself can never force himself on the lady of his heart. The submissive has all the power in the playroom, even though I can do all these things to you to make you come you can only speak a single word and everything can stop immediately.'

'You're are right. I will have to man up and just go in balls out.'

'There you go.' I finally let go of him a little. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I am walking on clouds, Milady.'

'I am glad you liked out session.' We got up from the playroom floor and I walked him out. After my session with Mr. Demengez, my security and I walked over to the nightclub. I checked to make sure everything is running smoothly. I glanced at the clock on the wall it said eleven PM. Such a long day.

Lennox was at the wheel and Ryan sat next to him as we drove in at Escala's garage and park in the allocated spot for our car. Ryan jumped out and got the elevator for me when I got out. We ride the elevator up to the penthouse. I stepped out and Ryan and Lennox disappeared into the security room. I walked through the double glass doors when Christian came walking down his study stairs. He walked towards me when someone turned the lights off.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Six

'Ana! Ana! Ana wake up!' Christian yell as he turns me on my back where I drop like a sack of potatoes to the great room floor. He wipes my hair out of my face. 'Shit! You fell your head open.' He rushed off and got a clean tea towel from the kitchen and held it to my head while Taylor and Sawyer ran around gathering a hospital bag for me. Christian, picked me up from the floor and raced off to the hospital. At the ER they ran a few million tests on me. Christian told them that I haven't slept in two days and that I have a ton of stress I'm under.

They admit me to hospital to run some more test on me. I still haven't come to. What is wrong with me this isn't the first time this happened the other night in the middle of our play session as well. Christian told them how I passed out in the middle of our intimate moment. The doctor handling my case think it was odd that I keep passing out for no reason.

So while I am still out cold they stuck me in x-ray machine all sorts of scanners and finally, they checked my woman's anatomy and found the cause. Why I keep blacking out. I'm six weeks pregnant. Ana Grey is pregnant. I heard the doctor say as he keeps scanning me down there.

'Is he healthy and okay doctor. She did take a nasty fall when she passed out earlier.' Christian's caring nature asked about our baby while holding my hand in his.

'Yes, Mr. Grey. He is perfectly fine. See here is his head busy forming and over here is his heartbeat.' The doctor pointed out.

'That is really something awe-inspiring to see a tiny human being formed inside its mother.'

'Yes, sir it sure is.' The nice doctor retracted the scanning device and wrote everything he found in my chart.

'Why is my wife still out of it doctor?'

'From everything you told me tonight Mr. Grey is that your wife is under a ton of stress and because of what I gathered from you, sir. Is although she is a really strong woman, her body shut itself down to cope with everything it is going through at the moment in time.'

'It all makes sense. Thank you, doctor Franklin for everything.'

'Send my regards to your mother.' The doctor through over his shoulder as he left the room.

'I will.' Christian said turning back to me. He brushed my hair from my face. Ana Grey is pregnant. I repeated it over and over to get used to the idea of becoming a mother to Christain Grey the man of my dreams. Yes as a little girl dating the man in high school I did daydream about just such a scenario. He must be freaking out about this. Yet with all this running havoc in my head while I still can't move. I was finally pulled down into the dark unconscious pit and was gone.

What felt like hours later, I came to and I could finally move again. Being very stiff I sit up.

'Ana?' Christian, called jumping to his feet when he saw me.

'Christian.' I breathed as he hugged me to him where I lay in my hospital bed. 'Oh, my head is pounding like it is being hit with a hammer.'

'I'll get you a nurse.' He left before I could stop him. I took a drink of water next to my bed. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and saw it was Elena. Christian's mistress.

'How can I help you?' I asked and she stormed up to me and started to strangle me.

'You're the bitch that is destroying everything. Die!' She spoke with so much poison venom. 'Die bitch die! You are stealing him from me.' She continues to spit out.

'Fuck you, Elena. My hus...band is not your toy anymore. Fu..ck you...' I managed to squeeze out while being strangled to death. I saw Taylor storm in with Christian in tow trying to get Elena off me. Her hold on me was rather terrifying. Then with what I think was a steel bedpan Taylor knock Elena out and I passed out.

'Ana!' Christian descend on me where I struggle to get a decent breath to my lunges. Doctor's and nurses pour into my room and Taylor got Elena tied up. Then Christian did something I didn't think he would do. He asked them to do an ultrasound on Elena. With a lot of money being waved at the hospital they did what was asked and the ultrasound clearly shows there is no fetus what so ever. There is, however, a large sist like growth on her one ovary but there is no baby. With this evidence now photographed and documents by a Christian approved doctor, we have our evidence on Elena. Christian walked back into my room once he gave the police his statement on Elena's attack and in so pressed charges on attacking me for no good reason.

It was mid-morning when I awake from my drowsiness. I tried to look around the room through the fog of my vision. Christian on his phone facing the far wall talking to someone I can't make out who yet. Ah, it is Ros. Oh, that woman needs a medal for all the things she has to eat up in a day from Christian. I finally felt a thing around my neck and I felt panicky. What is this? Why do I have this on? My heart monitor is beeping like crazy. Christian spin around and saw me panicked.

'Ana... Ana look at me.' He demands, placing his phone in his pants pocket. I did look up at him. 'Breath. Nice easy breaths baby.' I did and the beeping started to slow down. 'There you go. You're wearing a neck brace because that bitch hurt you really bad yesterday. Your vocal cords have been severely bruised in her attack on you, so you can speak for a while till you are healed. I had Elena arrested yesterday afternoon for assault and attempted murder on you Mrs. Grey and for that she's been convicted this morning by a judge and a court of law and has been sent to jail for assault and attempted murder on your life and of our baby's Mrs. Grey.' I just slightly nod my head. 'Baby?' I whispered the word.

'Yes, you are pregnant love. That is why you keep passing out in our play sessions and two nights ago when you got home.' He spoke looking deep into my eyes. I nod my head.

'Is he okay after everything?' I asked soundlessly.

'Yes, he is perfectly fine, healthy growing inside his wonderful mother.' Christian smiled down at me where I lay still on my bed as my tears rolled down the side of my head. 'Ana baby, please don't cry. Not my strong Ana.' He dried my tears. My nurse came strolling into the room and gave me some baby safe pain meds and it knocked me right back out so I could rest.

**~~~~~oOo~~~~~**

At the officeat SIP I am working my behind off to keep myself busy and at five in the evenings Sawyer and his ever-changing co-workers drive me to Milady's and I while my vocal cords are still in their healing process, I whipped two of my clients over at the playhouse then head over to my nightclub to keep an eye on my business. I had interesting t-shirts printed for my waiters that is black of course then on the front it looks like someone being tied up in one of my playrooms. The clientele love it so much they started to ask to buy it so now we have a t-shirt market on the side that is booming. Becca and I were working hard between the playhouse and the nightclub. Tonight I walk down to the lower levels where the four observation boxes are and then it was all packed. The observation boxes were fitted with a payment system and once the clients pay per person the door will open and you can step into a single person box that will open to a second door. I step into the boxes and four of my dom's are working over some of our newer clients.

One of the boxes I visited was a rather wild one and the group of sixteen people turned their observation into a group orgy. It was hot to watch up until a point when it just got nasty and I stepped in and asked them to please take their orgy somewhere else. This is an observation box, not a cinema humping arena. They moved their group sex over to the playhouse as they all chipped in and rented a playroom. They just continued where they left off in the observation box.

Ten PM, Sawyer drove us home. I walked through the front door and was greeted by my handsome husband. We sat down and ate dinner then just went to bed so tired.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Elena is in jail for assault and attempted murder and we have gotten word that she did something bad in jail and got an added sentence on her jail time. This news reached us and Grace and Carrick finally came to hear of this and were shocked at Elena's actions and were glad Christian did everything to protect me. Grace looks sad that she lost a friend but to Grace, family always comes first and everything else second even her job in some cases.

Now as for Christian and me we've been working month in and month out for the past six months and we are preparing for our baby's arrival. Yes, Christian is still freaked out about being a father but then again so am I about being a mother. With all the things we've been through in our lives already, I just want to be the best mother to our kids and not be a shitty none engaging mother to any of my kids. It is Friday, afternoon at two PM when were shown into my woman doctor's office for my six almost seven months check up. He asked me a handful of questions and shown me to his examination table. He squirted on some of that ice cold jelly on my stomach and searched and searched looking for anything he'd notice.

'Okay, see over here it shows you that you are having a boy.' Christian smiled kissing my fingers as we kept looking at the screen.

'A boy Mr. Grey. Two Grey men in the house. Heaven help me.' My doctor chuckled as he wipes my belly clean of jelly.

'You better watch out Mrs. Grey, we can team up on you now.'

'Well, you first have to catch me.' I smiled up at him.

'Easily, my sweet Ana.' We had some playful banter as I got dressed again and joined my doctor at his desk. He wrote in my growing folder. Afterward, he sent us on our way. Well, Christian is driving with me back to Grey Publishings.

'So a boy Mr. Grey, what would you like to call him? Raymond Carrick Grey?' I suggested.

'I don't know Mrs. Grey? I've always like the name Teddy or Theodore?'

'Theodore Grey. Like your grandfather Theodore?' I asked testing the name, then nod my head at the nice sound of it.

'In a way yes. If it wasn't for grandpa Grey I would haven't been where I am today if he didn't believe in me. So yes in honor of grandpa Grey.'

'Well, I like it. Okay, mommies little blip daddy just gave you a name and a really pretty one. Theodore Grey.' I rubbed my belly where he kicked me.

'Mr. Grey, Jack Hyde has been spotted at Grey publishings and Grey house in the span of an hour ago.' Taylor let us know while he drove us.

'What?' He looked at me and I tense up. 'Ana, you can't go back to the office now. If you still want to work you can work from home. I don't want you and Teddy in any kind of danger if we can prevent it in any way possible.' He spoke and in the span of a millisecond, he is all tense and on edge.

'Fine. But what about my clients tonight?' I asked.

'Can't you reschedule them with someone else and just take a night for yourself.' He pulled me closer and held me to his side.

'I can see what I can do.' I got on the phone and told Becca the story and she assured me she'll take care of my clients and I take as much time as I need to sort out this threat. She even assured me to get extra security on the property to keep everyone safe at all times. We got home and Sawyer and Ryan came down to help me up to the penthouse. Christian got a few important meetings uptown Seattle at _'Ship Sails' and 'Blossom Tech.' _he can't reschedule. So Taylor and Prescott go off with Christian while I get back to work in the library. Gail later came to ask me how the ultrasound had gone. I told her we are going to have a cute little boy. She was thrilled and skipped off to go make me some herbal tea. I start to work on my hoards of emails and got lost in my work.

I was in the middle of a new manuscript when Sawyer and Ryan came running into the library.

'What is going on?' I asked holding my baby.

'Someone just used the service elevator ma'am and he is avoiding the cameras in the elevator. Come with us, please ma'am.' Sawyer took me and Gail to the panic room in the security room and lock us in. We sat down waiting. Hour one and we're still waiting. We can't hear anything that is going on.

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

Hour three and the door finally slides open and Christian step in all messy with his shirt and jacket ripped on the pocket and the one sleeve. He is bleeding and look disoriented.

'Ana? Ana, are you okay baby? Gail you?' He asked helping me to my feet.

'We are fine. What happened to you love?' I asked cupping his face.

'Oh, we got here after my meetings and on our way up. We stepped off the elevator while Sawyer and Ryan tie Jack up in a chair by the double glass doors when he jumped up and tackled me tied up, the way you would in football. I pushed him off me and then since he clearly has some kind of a vendetta against me. So I told Sawyer and Taylor to let him loose so I can kick his ass with all the moves Claude taught me over the years and we fought it all out and I came out on top. Taylor and Sawyer tie him back up after I knocked his ass out and the police just took him away to jail. I do think I broke his lift leg in our fight.'

'Good. Someone needed to teach that dick a few lessons. Now come let me take care of you, Mr. Grey.' I took him to the bathroom and got all the cuts on his face disinfected with the first aid kit we have. 'I think the cut above your eye needs some stitches, Mr. Grey.'

'You're the doctor, Mrs. Grey.' He pulled me closer.

'Are you okay, Ana?'

'Sawyer and Ryan worked overtime to protect me. I am more than fine promise. It is you I am more worried about.' I dab some disinfectant on his cuts and he pulled a face when it stung a bit. 'I'm sorry...'

When I got most of the blood stopped I drove Christian with some of our security to the hospital. We got there and Grace was working in the emergency room tonight.  
'What happened?' She asked when she saw us.  
'Christian defended us with his fists tonight.' I aired while Grace looked from me to Christian.

'What?' She turned his face this way and that to see the damage done.  
'Jack Hyde showed up and Christian just got home and they went at it in hand on hand combat and he kicked Jack's ass. But in return, he gave Christian a few blows of his own.'  
'It looks more like he wrestled a porcupine, and look at your hand's sweetheart.' Grace took her son's hand to examine it. I took a seat while Grace and a cute nurse work their magic on Christian to stitch him up.

Our boy is kicking me senseless tonight. I rubbed my baby bump.  
'Ana honey you okay?' Grace asked while she got the last stitches looped through the cut above his eye.

'I don't know. He is so busy tonight?'

'I'm sorry he?' She asked with a smile.

'Yes, grandma we're having a boy and Christian already picked a name.'

'Oh, what is it?'

'Theodore Grey.' Christian tried to smile as he told his mother our babies name.

'Oh, that is a lovely name. You named him after grandpa?'

'Yes.' I smiled at them. Then out of nowhere the weight of the baby gave me needle-like pains at the bottom of my belly. So bad that it almost took my breath.

'Baby?!' Christian jumped up and were at my side in a heartbeat.

'Oh, darling. Slow easy breaths.' Grace helped me and got my woman's doctor here to look me over. Fifteen minutes later, my OB-gyn showed up just as the needle pain started to let go a little. He did an ultrasound on little Teddy to make sure he was fine. He was perfectly alright. Big relieve there. After Christian and I been cared for, we were driven home by Taylor.

They gave Christian a shot with a cocktail of medicine in it. We barely walked back in at home when Christian was in bed fast asleep. My perfect man, thank you for looking after us so well. I kissed the side of his head then waddle off to the bathroom to take a shower. After my nice shower did I got dressed for bed and walked over to the kitchen in search of something to eat. I found ingredients to make a nice sub sandwich with a tall glass of milk. I sat in the TV room watching something on the movie channel.

Becca later called to give me an update on the things at the club and Milady's. It's all running smoothly now. The nightclub is hoping we have a famous DJ booked for every end of the month for the next up and coming months to get more feet through our doors.

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

A month skate by and I was heading home from the nightclub where I made the rounds and greeted a few famous faces. Some of the Seattle's Seahawks players are having a birthday bash here tonight and the girls are crowding all over them. I had a few booked sessions with my high-end clientele Mr. Demengez and then there was a Louise Kingsley who drove all the way up from Portland Milady's so I can work him over for two hours. Being at the end of my eighth month I am so exhausted that I can just curl up here in the car and sleep until tomorrow night. Sawyer woke me when we arrived at Escala and we stood waiting at the elevator when Leila jump out from a hidden spot in the garage, pointing a gun at us.

'Master treats you different. What do you have that I don't?' She spoke while she sways on her feet still keeping the gun on us.

'Leila. It is Leila right?' I spoke up. She nods her head.

'Do you want to see master. He is right upstairs. Come now let's go see master together.' I played her and she looked at me all shocked and lowered her gun to the floor sliding it back in her jacket pocket closes too me. The elevator arrived and we all got inside. I helped her inside. Gosh, she stinks. When was the last time she took a bath? I slip my hand as gentle as I could in her jacket pocket and took the gun from her. I slip the gun into Sawyer's jacket pocket. We arrived at the penthouse and I we all step out and I gave her a karate chop right at the back of her head and knock her out. Sawyer ran and got Taylor and Ryan to help him get her to John Flynn.

'Ana? What is going on?' Christian jogged over when he saw us. I rubbed my sore hand I knock Leila out with.

'We got here and Leila jumps out from somewhere and held a gun on us and so before things could get ugly I invented her up here to see master Grey. Without any argument, she followed us up here. I stole her gun from her jacket and gave it to Sawyer and when we stepped out I knocked her unconscious so Flynn can take her away to a mental facility that can get her the help she needs.' I lay out the story for him. He steps closer and cupped the small of my neck just looking at me.

'Thank you for understanding that Leila needs help. Since we found out last week the real situations around Leila Williams and how sad her life has turned out. Her family I talked to were rather desperate to find her and she just keeps crawling deeper into the dark where no one can find her and now finally after months of searching she finally crawls out of the woodworks.' We sat down on the couch in the great room where Christian got the gas fireplace going. It is really nippy tonight. It started to rain outside and Gail got my dinner heated in the kitchen with a nice cup of tea for me on the side. John Flynn showed up and gave Leila a sedative to keep her in a sleep state till he can get her to the facility that will help her.

Christian came to sit with me while I ate and the last of our threats were taken care of. The relieve on my handsome man's face spoke volumes. I could only manage half my plate of food and store the rest in the fridge. I drank my tea.

'You okay Ana?'

'Yes, I am. I am however relieved that the last of our threats are out of the way and taken care of. Now only bright happy cheerful days ahead for us Mr. Grey.'

'Yes, I fully agree. How was the club tonight?'

'Oh, the music was hopping and the crows outside were pushing and shoving to get in.'

'Goodness, Mrs. Grey my super successful business wife. It is so hot to think about.' He kissed my fingers. I finished my tea and we go off to take a nice bath together. After our bath, we got dressed for bed and climb into bed dead on our feet. My head barely hit my pillow when I was fast asleep.

A powerful pain woke me from my sleep. I switch my nightstand light on and pulled the bedding away and saw that my water has broke in my sleep and I woke Christian up that were lightly snoring in his sleep.

'Christian. Christian, wake up handsome time to become a daddy.' I cooed him awake and still he is sleeping. 'Christian!' He fell out of bed and took in fight stance the second he came to.

'What's going on?' He asked faggy.

'Time to become a daddy.' I breathed through the ton of pain I'm in sweat is dripping from my face.

'Oh, god.' He jumps to attention and ran around our room getting dressed and grabbed my packed hospital bag. I wrap my robe around myself and off Ryan and Taylor raced us to the hospital. At the hospital the pulled my filled out folder and rushed me off to the maternity wards. A doctor Greene came swaying into my room and had a look at me.

'How long have you been in labor Mrs. Grey?'

'I don't know doctor, I was really in a deep sleep when I woke up in labor. So it could be half an hour or two hours I don't really know.'

'Okay. The only reason I am asking is that you only need a couple more contractions since I can already slight see your babies head.' Christian walked in after talking to someone outside my room. He took my hand and kissed my fingers.

'How is things looking here?' He asked rubbing my damp hair back.

'You'll be a daddy before the sun is up today Mr. Grey.'

'How can that be?'

'Doctor Greene here just looked at me and said I only need a few more contractions to start working really hard to have Teddy in our arms.'

'Thank you, Ana, for making everything so much better.'

'You are welcome, love.' Another wave of pain grips me and I held on to Christian's hand as I rode out the pain after pain. It is four-twenty AM and I am working on bearing down bringing out baby into the world with Christian's help. He records Teddy's birth on a video recorder he bought for this occasion. It took me forty minutes to have Teddy in my arms. The second they lay Teddy in my arms did it start to pour down outside. Teddy cried and cried as I held him in my arms. Christian held Teddy and me to him as he kissed me then Teddy's head. I fed Teddy as he found my nipple and started to drink his fill. I looked up at Christian who had tears in his eyes.

'My very own family. I never knew that I would have all this one day.' He breathed.

'It is pretty amazing. On this day of the twentieth day of November, we became a loving lively family.' When Teddy was done drinking from me I burp him over my shoulder and a string of burps just jump out and the nice nurses took Teddy away to clean him up. Christian stuck to Teddy like glue and traveled with him where ever they took him. They rolled Teddy back into my room with Christian in tow. They weight Teddy and he is a whole five pounds and eight ounces. They all finally cleared out and the nurse asked Teddy's full names and Christian said out loud and clear. Theodore Raymond Grey.

'What did you just say Mr. Grey?'

'I thought you would like to honor Ray by adding his name to Teddy's.'

'It is so great of you love. Thank you for doing this for Ray.'

'In a way, I have to honor Ray for all he has done for you over the years taking care of you after your attack and still is a fantastic man to know and have as a father-in-law.' I felt so sticky and sweaty that I slide off my bed and walked to the bathroom while Christian is watching over our sleeping Teddy.

**~~~~OoO~~~~**

So this was our journey back to each other after all these years we spend apart. Yes, we still have our firey arguments at certain stages of our marriage, yet nothing to great we can't work through.

Now on Teddy's first birthday, we had the whole family over for a nice barbeque and a Mariners game. Eliot and Kate got married earlier in the year and look more in love now than when they were dating. Ethan and Mia are engaged, yet Christian learned to tolerate Ethan for Mia's sake. Carrick and Grace, they're enjoying being grandparents along with mom, Bob, and Ray.

Christian surprised me on my birthday by giving me a lovely house next to the sound overlooking Seattle in the distance. I loved everything about it and the view from the living room is breathtaking. A few months after Teddy's birthday did Christian want us to try for baby number two. I didn't argue it is really fun making them so we got busy in our new red room in the basement of the great house.

About ten months later we have little Phoebe join our family. Christian is however even a better father then I knew he would be. Yes, he is a tad overprotective but that is how daddies should be with their newborn babies isn't it? I just sit and watch where he and Teddy run playing in the meadows tall grass playing hide and seek.

'Let's go find mommy and give her they nice flowers.' I just kept really quite and gave a slight giggle as I listen to them play.

'Teddy, I hear mommy nearby did you hear her?' He asked him. They part the grass and found me. Luckily I just lay Phoebe in her carry chair when Teddy found me and launch himself into my arms.

'Hello, my sweet boy. Are you having fun with daddy?'

'Yes.' He gave me the flowers as Christian came to sit on the picnic blankets.

'Good. He sat in Christian's lap where he gave Teddy his phone to play with.'

'You do know that will only last a few minutes of quite right?'

'Yeah, a few minutes well spend.' I started to giggle. 'What?' Christian asked me.

'Like father, like son.' I spoke and snap a photo of them together and what a lovely photo it is. I showed Christian the photo.

'Goodness, he really does look like me in his picture.'

'Yip he sure does.' Teddy threw Christian's phone on the blanket and jump up and started to run you only hear his diaper crackle as he runs and Christian is off running after him. I got up and put Phoebe back in her stroller. I fold up the blanket and gather our picnic things and started to walk back to the house. Teddy yells laughing as Christian caught him and threw him in the air and catch him.

Yes, this is my life now and one I wouldn't trade for all the money in the world. 

**~~~~The End~~~~**


End file.
